The Rising Dead
by KirijoInc
Summary: Beth was strong, she was a survivor from the beginning. But she wasn't strong enough to shut him away. Her attentiveness is what made her so drawn to Daryl Dixon. Now they had to deal with new tragedies that would strike. She would just hold his hand till the pain went away, that was her only hope at that point. [Post Apocalypse - Mid Apocalypse]
1. Prologue

**The Rising Dead**

**Prologue**

The Greene family lived on a farm in Georgia, the hot summer days slowly grew hotter as summer emerged. The farm house consisted of Maggie Greene, Beth Greene, Patricia, Otis, and Annette Greene. Panic erupted on the news it seemed about the outbreak. Everybody was murdering each other and even cannibalism was occurring. Riots were just as tragic in the cities. People were packing their things and leaving at the same time. And also there were horrible traffic jams that caused everybody to be violet and aggressive. The police couldn't manage their control over the citizens anymore. And this was the beginning.

Beth Greene, daughter of Annette Greene and Hershel Greene, was in her room thinking over what she saw on the news. Beth was seventeen, graduated High school, and pursuing her degree in medicine. Hershel was very proud of his youngest daughter for reaching her goals at such a young age. But since the outbreak it made her rethink the situation of her life. 'What's the point?' and 'Is this going to be forever?' has crossed her mind often, but she fights to keep her hope at all times. As her daddy says, "If you lose hope, there's nothing left." And her daddy was a wise man. But what she was stumped on is what was this virus? And how should would you get infected? All the hours of pondering wouldn't do her any good without witnessing it herself. And she wasn't wishing for that either, no matter how curious she was.

Beth snuggled into her royal blue blankets and prayed for the fifth time since the outbreak happened. 'Please let Daddy, Maggie, and the rest of my family safe during the catastrophe. Amen.' A lone tear slipped down her cheek and somebody was knocking on her door. She quickly sat up wiping the tear away. "Who is it?" She called out. "It's me," the voice said. Beth slowly stood up from her bed and unlocked and opened the door. It appeared to be her boyfriend who she has been with for a year now. "Y'wanna talk or something?" He said with a hand brushing up against his neck. Beth shook her head no. "It's late Jimmy, daddy may get angry." She explained. He chuckled awkwardly before standing straight up apposed to be slouched. "About that, I talked with Hershel and he has given my his approval to do this." Jimmy said quietly before getting down on one knee and pulling out a silky black box. Beth unnoticeable cringed at the thought of having him around forever. Or if she lived. "Please Jimm-" before Beth could finish Jimmy intercepted. "Beth please, allow me your hand in marriage. I know we've never spoke about it before, but I feel as if we are meant to be. And if I get infected with this virus I want to know I had the girl I loved the most as my wife." He insisted upon her. She was taken aback with the situation. She hadn't even told Jimmy she was in love with him, and he had never told her, why so sudden? "Where is this coming from?" She silently laughed. Jimmy took the hint and got up on his feet and faced her. "We have been together for a year now Beth, isn't this leading anywhere?" He pleaded with her. Beth hated to see people hurt, which is part of the reason of why she's still with him. Beth let a breath out and moved away from him. "Give me time to think about it." She stated ending the conversation and the visit. He nodded in defeat. "Okay, but just know everything I said is true." Jimmy said to her before closing her door with a light thud and walking back down the old wooden steps. She was very aware of every step he took because of the creeks. Beth's mind a mess at that very minute, so she sat back in her bed and went to sleep that night.

The next morning Hershel called Jimmy to find out how it went with his little girl. The phone was ringing and a very hollow voice answered, "Hello?" Jimmy answered. "Jimmy my boy, what's the matter?" He asked with concern. Hershel thought no man was good enough for his daughter, but he was happy with Jimmy. He treated her kindly, brought her home on time, and loves her. That's what he could tell about him, but Beth was a different story. Some days she appeared as if she loved him but others she seemed distant. And he knew his daughters. "Beth said she had to think about it. I'm worried, she hasn't said she loves me, she wont tell me where were going." He started rambling until Hershel cut him off. "Calm down son, leave her be for a bit. I'll speak with her." Hershel gave his word. He would talk to his daughter seriously about this. He heard Jimmy gasp on the other end of the phone. "Oh? Really! Thanks Hershel." He exclaimed. "No problem, I'll see you." Hershel hung up the phone to talk to his daughter about Jimmy.

As soon as Beth heard the steps creak she knew her daddy was coming to talk to her about Jimmy. If he gave his blessing before, he surly would have talked to him about her response. A knock was heard from her door. Beth just stared at it. "Beth. Honey? Can I come in?" He said sweetly to try to lure his way in. Beth squinted her eyes before pulling the door open. "I know what you want to talk about, and I don't want to!" She spat. Hershel was very surprised at the outburst, usually Beth was the quieter one out of her and Maggie. Hershel reached for her arm and rubbed i gently. "Bethy I'm just trying to help you." He said in his fatherly tone. He and Beth sat on the end of the bed and she sighed. "Jus' I dunno daddy, I think there's someone out there for me." Her dad gave her a knowing look. "And I suppose it isn't Jimmy?" He already knew the answer. "No. But he's good to me, so I don't want to count him out just yet." She said with her heart in a struggle, she didn't know why she was holding onto him without loving him romantically.

Beth thought about a lot of things, mostly about the fact that she might not live to see that somebody for her. So she went with the safe option, she would marry him, he would move in with her at the farm and everything would be okay. But little did she know fate had a way with things. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be.

The sun was setting, it has been nearly a week since Beth and Jimmy last spoke. But they were both a mess. Jimmy had worked like usual, but also give Beth her space to respect her and her fathers desires. He couldn't help but to feel crushed. He poured his heart out to her to only be put on hold. Yeah, it hurt alright.

Meanwhile, Beth had been tending to the animals while going to her internship she got at a hospital in Atlanta. She had more on her mind than Jimmy. She constantly worried about the sake of her family and loved ones even though Hershel said it would be okay, the lord would help us through it. And for that reason alone, she held the hope she had now for the future.

The front door opened to the Greene house, meaning a certain blonde haired girl returned home after she went grocery shopping to stock up for what was to come. "Welcome home honey." Her mother Annette gave her a brief hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hey mamma, wanna help me unload the truck?" She asked with a genuine smile on her face. Her mother nodded and headed out to the car. Beth walked to the kitchen with the food and started to lay the cans of food on the kitchen counter. She had picked up canned milk, beans, peaches, pees, spinach, and much more. She wanted to be ready, Beth had always hated surprises.

Later on that evening Beth took out her phone and looked at her calls and messages. And so far none from Jimmy. She had gotten a couple texts from Maggie about her coming home really soon with her new boyfriend Glenn. Beth knew she didn't want to die alone, when and if the time comes. A part of her was telling her to let him go, however another part of her was desperately trying to keep him. Jimmy was her best friend throughout middle school and high school. He was her support system, through everything. He just didn't make her heart pound. She couldn't feel the chemistry between them.

He opened the bathroom door and steam rolled out. Water dripped down his arms and neck. He brushed his hair out walking into his room of his tiny apartment. Jimmy had just gotten off of work and heard his phone ringing. He took the towel off of his head and put them across his shoulders. He checked caller ID and saw it was Beth and felt instantly happy. Jimmy answered eagerly, "Hello, Beth?" To her he sounded surprised. "Hey Jimmy, I thought a lot about what you said." She paused for a moment. He felt the anxiety kicking in wanting to know her answer. He was petrified emotionally. "I would love to get married, if that's okay with you." She said shyly. Jimmy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His heart attack turned into joy in that moment. "I'm so relieved to hear you say that. I'll come to the farm tomorrow and talk the rest over with you, okay?" Beth bit her lip. "Alright, see you." Is what Beth usually said at the end of their calls. But this time, Jimmy had something else in mind. "I love you."

* * *

_A/N: This will be a Daryl and Beth story! No doubt about that. But I want to take it slow. Seeing how Daryl has a hard time letting people in I want to build the characters story plots. As you may notice Beth has somewhat of a different personality in the story. I made her more like me. (Sorry) The setting is before the outbreak. Any questions or comments please let me know! But this is the first of many chapters to come! Thank you for reading!_

_-Your author Bree_


	2. Protect yer self

**The Rising Dead**

**_Chapter One: "Protect yer self."_**

A year has passed and Beth officially married Jimmy and he's moved in, a separate room of course. One of Hershel's wishes, so they agreed. Beth was relieved somewhat to hear they wouldn't be sharing a bed together. That seemed very personal for her to do and she couldn't with Jimmy. They have yet to consummate the marriage, and Jimmy is waiting patiently for Beth out of respect. But that's the thing Beth hated about Jimmy, he was so easy going, happy go lucky person, she was as well however, sometimes people who are the same tend to deflect from each other like magnets rubbing against the same end. All Beth knew was she had her family and she felt content.

Haystacks filled in the red building, horses straggling along, Beth was in the barn writing her song while humming to herself. Jimmy approached her from behind and shook her by her shoulders gently. "Hey, what are you always writing in there?" Beth jumped out of her skin, looking behind her back. She quickly closed her notebook. "Uhm, It's my journal." She spoke to soon, she cursed herself after saying that. Beth knew she was going to be questioned. He raised a brow and his grin widened. "Oh? Anything good about me?" He said before scooting closer to her. Beth held her ground standing there, she felt very uneasy. "It's personal." She stated looking down at her hands. His hot breath on her neck, she shivered. "Are you feeling what I'm feeling Bethy?" He whispered rubbing her shoulders with his mouth on her earlobes. And Beth had to admit, Jimmy was a good looking boy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. She'd be lying to say if she wasn't a little aroused by the situation. She reached a hand out and put it on the back of his head and groaned softly. His hands traveled lower and that's when Beth realized what was happening. She scooted up away from him and saw her effect him clearly from his pants. "Did I do something wrong?" He almost pleaded. Beth backed up farther away and panted. "I can't. I can't, I'm sorry." She said with obvious regret in her voice. "You can't what Beth?!" He snapped at her. Beth's eyes grew wide, she had never heard him get angry. "How long are you planning on waiting? Till we're dead?!" He shouted at her moving closer with each word. Beth was losing her nerve, but that wasn't going to stop her. "I'm not ready yet! It's my body and I can do as I please with it. Just because we're married, doesn't give you any right over my body." She hissed through her teeth while her eyes grew darker. He could tell he pushed her to far. She bumped into him before leaving him alone in the barn without another word.

Jimmy sat there thinking to himself on how to fix things. He felt like he couldn't get close to Beth. She wouldn't drop those walls for him. He always felt like this, but he truly did love her from the moment he laid eyes on her. And he wasn't letting go so easily.

The door slammed in the front of the farm house as an angry blonde girl went stomping up into her room. Beth sat down onto her bed with a thud and picked up her phone to clear her mind of what occurred. She unlocked the screen and found she had a text message from Maggie saying she was driving home from Virginia with Glenn. Beth smiled at the thought of having her sister around again. She sincerely missed her.

Later on that night it was dinner time. Beth, Jimmy, Hershel, and Annette sat at the table together watching the TV that was in the living room. The news was on and it was showing anything but good. More people were dying, getting infected, eating each other, and crime rates were at a high. The military has attempted to take action worldwide. The virus was spread quickly. Beth thanked god that she lived in the backwoods of Georgia.

A car door slams and it echos throughout the woods. You could see the heat waves in the air it was so hot. Their cabin wasn't around any neighbors. It was run down without any power to it. Two men walked through the thin wooden door and plopped on the green, burnt up couch. It had too many cigarette holes to count. But it didn't stop them both from lighting one at the same time. They were sitting there in silence until the older one started to dig in his backpack. The younger one eye'd his brother. "Whatch'ya doin now?" He said warily. The Grey hair'd man smirked at his younger brother with the lit cigarette in his mouth. "m'just gettin me some goodies is all." He said as he pulled out the bottle of pills. The younger brother rolled his eyes. "Dammit Merle, stop using." He snatched the pills out of Merle's grasp. Merle's eyes went wide, he was angry. "You best give that back baby brother." He shook his head no, even though he felt the hint of fear rising within him. Merle grabbed his shoulders and they both flew to the ground. The younger brother quickly put it in his vest pocket before hitting the ground. Merle put his weight on his brother's shoulder making it crack. He groaned in pain before punching his brother in the jaw sending him flying into the half broken kitchen table. It was now it pieces. Merle slowly got up rubbing his jaw. "Damn Daryl, I'll jus' go steal me some more." He said before walking out the door. Daryl cursed himself and his brother.

Beth had hopped on her horse around twelve in the afternoon and headed out on the trails in the woods. She loved getting out on her own on her favorite horse while she could. She enjoyed the fresh air and the scenery of the trees. The brush was thick into the woods, she felt all the little bumps of riding. The wind ran through her hair as she took a deep breath of Georgia air.

Beth rode on up the trail another ten minutes and saw a young kid. It appeared to be a little boy in tattered clothing. She took notice of the way he was dragging his feet. "Hold up girl!" She said to the horse tugging on the reins slightly. The horse came to a halt and Beth tied her to a nearby tree. She walked up slowly and silently trying to go unnoticed. She saw blood ran down his mouth, he was groaning. And then it hit Beth, what if he was infected? She didn't want to hurt him. As she got closer he started to move into the woods. She trailed after him while keeping an eye on the horse and what was around her. She would always be cautious of her surroundings. They got deeper into the brush and she noticed a cabin they were stumbling upon. It struck her as odd, she has come down this trail a million times before and never noticed this small little cabin, or any people for a matter of fact. She followed the boy up closer to the cabin. Beth got a better look at it now, it was very run down. She doubted anyone lived there now. But she couldn't have been more wrong.

As she came closer she noticed a man under a motorcycle. Her eyes widened, the little boy was closing in on the man. Beth knew she had to do something. Tears started to swell in her eyes but she resisted to urge thinking about it. Right now she needed to act. She took the hunting knife out of her boot and sprinted to the little boy. The little boy started to groan louder, a snarling like noise. She was closing in, and the man and the little boy noticed her. But Before the man could do anything the little boy grabbed him. Beth cursed, grabbing the boy's arm and flinging him about two feet away from her and the man he was trying to eat. The man was a brunette with the bluest eyes she'd had ever seen. He had a vest on with wings on the back, he didn't look over thirty to her, but then again, she could be wrong. She quickly rose to action by taking a defensive stance in front of the man in the vest. The boy slowly rose to his feet snarling louder than ever. Blood gushing from its eyes and mouth.

Daryl was taken back by the situation, never in his life as a hunter has he been caught like a deer in the headlights. He wanted to punch himself in this moment for having this young girl coming to his rescue. He scoffed a bit at the idea. But then his attention came to the boy's snarling. Daryl knew his guns were inside, but if he did that the girl might get hurt. 'Some shit like that.' Daryl thought to himself with a scowl across his face.

The boy hastily made his way over to Beth as she took her knife out of it's sheath and stabbed him in the chest. Daryl's eyes widened, he never would have thought she would have the guts to do it. But her efforts were in vain. The little boy was started to get closer to her snapping in her face. But she only showed determination. Daryl decided to take action, he pulled the boy by his hair jerking him off of the knife causing blood to gush all over the both of them. Beth gagged a bit. So Daryl decided to grab her hand gaining control over her movement and the knife and held the boy by his other hand. He brought the knife down crashing through his skull causing the brain to die. The movements from the boy ceased.

Beth and Daryl sat on the ground with no sudden movements. They were both breathing heavily. Daryl was so shook up so much that he didn't notice his hand was still around hers on the bloodied knife. Beth started to come back a bit taking in her surroundings. She had killed someone with the infection. She was sure of that now, and what she did learn is it will take over the entire world. There was no hiding, there would only be surviving.

Beth took a deep breath and let it out moving her body a little. That's what snapped Daryl back to what was really happening, he let go of her hand like someone burned him and grabbed her roughly to get her on her feet. She grunted a bit at the pain. She faced him for the first time, looking him straight in his eyes. She had to say he was just a bit intimidating. "Who are you? Why are you here?" He demanded to know. Beth stepped back a bit and replied, "My name's Beth and I followed that boy." She left it at that, but that didn't seem to satisfy him. He got angry and started to walk closer to her, "Have you lost yer mind?! A small girl like you, coming out here by yer self?" Daryl could not figure out why he was so mad at this girl in the first place. Probably because she risked her life to help him made mad. Nobody ever really tried to help him before. Beth got a little angry on how ungrateful he was that she was trying to help him. "I was tryin to save you! Sorry I'm not perfect." Her voice lowered at the end of the sentence.

Beth decided she needed to get home, so without a word she walked off back to her horse, which wasn't to far away. But halfway there she seemed to notice Daryl following a little ways away behind her. She stopped for a brief moment and turned her head. "What?" She said to the person tailing her. She noticed he was on his bike. "Yer right, you saved me so the least I can do is make sure you get home to yer folks okay." He said quietly not looking her right in the eye. He wasn't the type of person to go out of his way to help people. But he figured he could return the favor. Beth didn't respond, she walked on over to her horse and hopped up on it before riding away with Daryl riding his motorcycle behind her. She was kind of relieved that he came with her. After what she went through, if she had been alone at this moment, she would have been a mess.

Another ten minutes passed, Beth and Daryl were heading on up to the farm. Dust flew everywhere including in their face. They arrived at the horse barn and stopped. Beth got off of the horse and led it in the barn guiding her the way there. She gave her a reassuring rub before heading back out to Daryl. He saw her come out of the barn and was getting more anxious by the minute. He stood with his hands by his sides and two guns in his vest he picked up from the cabin before he took off after Beth. He should have figured she was a farm girl. Now that he knew that he figured she handled herself okay. However, as far as Beth and Daryl knew they had two pairs of eyes on them. A worried father and an angry husband.

She slowly approached Daryl nervously not knowing what to say. But by surprise he broke the silence in a not so good way. He pulled a gun out of his vest and Beth tensed up. He eye'd her a little because he noticed her fear. He held it up to her with the barrel facing his way showing her he wouldn't use it on her. She didn't seem to move. "I don't thi-" But before she finished she looked up at him once again. And she didn't have to wait for him to say what he was going to say, somehow she knew. She grabbed the gun before putting it back down by her side. "Thanks for saving me." It was the only thing she could think of to say. He scoffed a bit. "No need." He said before sitting back down on his motorcycle, and Beth wasn't moving from her spot. She just stared at him for a while. He revved the engine and before taking off he said, "Protect yer self."

* * *

_A/N: Hey there readers! This is the first official chapter where Daryl appears. Of course they will not be brought together immediately. They will face hardships and build a bond that cannot be broken. Trust is the biggest thing in this story between them. And it will take time to build. _

_I mentioned Maggie and Glenn coming from Virginia because I am currently living in Virginia. _

_Any questions, comment, or concerns let me know!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Your Author Bree_


	3. I aint yer babysitter!

**The Rising Dead**

_**Chapter Two: "I aint yer babysitter!"**_

Beth finally moved from her spot when she saw Daryl disappear. But when she turned around she saw Jimmy and her father running down the driveway. She just now realized how she might have looked then. Very, very bloody. She met them halfway up there and they were close to shouting at her. "Bethy are you okay?" "Who was that?" "What happened?" The voices just kept filling her ears. She started panting, holding her chest. She couldn't take anymore of this. She closed her eyes and she was out of it. Her body went limp and luckily Jimmy had caught her before she hit the ground. He looked up at Hershel in disbelief. Her father seemed very worried for his daughter.

Maggie and Glen had arrived at the farm while Beth was out on the horseback ride. They were anxiously waiting for her arrival before they heard this, "Maggie! Come down here." Hershel called from the bottom of the steps. Maggie walked down the stairs with Glen behind her and uncovered her father carrying Beth in. She was unconscious, bloody, and her hair was disheveled. Maggie quickly ran to her father and Beth feeling panic. "What happened?!" She yelled. Hershel put a hand up to calm her down. "Calm down, getting worked up wont help her. Get the phone and call for an ambulance." He stated to his oldest daughter. She nodded in understanding and pulled out her phone. When she unlocked the screen she discovered she had no service. "It says I have no service." Maggie didn't know what else to say. Hershel walked over to the land line and dialed nine one one. He waited a moment before slamming the phone back down. "We need to stay calm, this is what's going to happen next. The water is going to shut off, but luckily we have wells. The power is going to go off, this outbreak might be what's happening here. We are just going to have to watch Beth closely and I will take a look at her myself." Hershel said to Maggie sternly. She could only say one thing in response. "Okay." She had always believed in what her father told her, most of the time anyways.

An hour had passed and Hershel put Beth in her bedroom after examining her for any injuries. Most of them were scrapes and cuts, which he was thankful for. And he also discovered the blood all over her wasn't hers. That's what puzzled him. He shut her bedroom door only to see Jimmy outside acting foolishly. He walked up to Hershel in a panic, "How is she?!" He seemed desperate. Hershel took a deep breath, "She's fine. Only cuts and bruises." He said reassuringly. Jimmy let out a breath, "Thank goodness!" Hershel nodded, "Maggie's going to keep an eye on her. Get some rest." He demanded of Jimmy.

He held his head low because of the fact he can't stay with his wife. Jimmy was dying to know who this man was, why his wife came back bloody, and why she passed out. He was outraged at the entire situation. He just felt so far away and it was tearing him apart.

Hershel discovered a gun with her in her boot when she passed out, he saw that man give it to her. And he did think it was out of good intention from the looks of her. What he was thankful the most about is he got his daughter home to him safely. And that's a good way to earn Hershel Greene's respect. He left it in her room on the dresser by her bed. He had to accept she was eighteen and an adult by now. He would let her lead her on choices, but he could guide her along the way.

Daryl arrived back at the cabin and parked his motorcycle in the dirt driveway. He walked over and glanced over the body of the little boy. He turned around to go inside and opened the door to his home. He walked in his living room to grab some booze Merle was drinking this morning. He walked outside and splashed the body with the achoo and lighting a match. He lit a cigarette, then he threw the match on the body and watched it burn.

The next morning Beth woke up with every feeling she felt yesterday. She sobbed and choked on her own air. She hated herself, for being so weak, so frail. That's part of the reason why she was crying. And she was relieved to know nobody was in there at the moment. But she thought that too soon before Jimmy walked in bringing a 'breakfast in bed' kind of thing. She wanted to puke. He set the tray of food on the bed before kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly not to upset her. She nodded her head yes, Beth couldn't even look at him then. Then what surprised her is what he whispered next. "Liar." Before standing straight back up. She looked at him in awe and screamed, "Get out!" After she said that he turned around slammed the door and walked back out into the farm.

Beth calmed down after a while of thinking. She had concluded those 'things' would be everywhere. She would have to be alert, strong, and compassionate. She couldn't lose who she was. She always saw the good in everything. And she was determined not to lose the hope the clung onto. She finally sat up when Hershel walked in. He didn't say a word, he just walked in and stood at the end of the bed. He was waiting for her to tell him. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I saw one of those infected people." She said quietly. Hershel just looked at her calmly waiting for her to continue. "It was a little boy." She sobbed, but calmed herself down to tell him the rest. "He was trying to attack that man." She paused and bit on her lip. "I stabbed him in the chest with my hunting knife, but he wouldn't die. He was tryin to bite me." She explained more evenly this time. "That man grabbed the knife and stabbed it in the head. It died after that." Beth said a bit darker than the rest of the story. All Hershel could reply to was, "It?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Huh?" Hershel felt even more worried now. "You called the sick little boy it." He explained to his daughter. "It was trying to eat me!" She spat at him. Hershel took it as his signal to leave. He turned around and shut the door behind him. Beth just screamed in frustration, her father just didn't get it. These people aren't sick. Their dead, they are monsters.

Later on that night Beth walked outside and took note of all the stars in the sky. It couldn't have looked more beautiful for a world of hell. She was so aware of what was around her now that she heard noises in the forest. And she wouldn't go out without the knife, now she knew to stab it in the head. As cruel as it may seem. The closer she got the more she raised her knife and when she discovered who it was, she lowered it. It was the man from the other night. He walked up to her slowly and she seemed surprised. But on the other hand so did she. "I didn't expect to find ya here." The man in the vest said with his crossbow in hand. She chuckled silently. "Me neither." She agreed. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before he announced he was going hunting. Then she blurted out, "Can I go with?" She regretted it the minute she said it.

Daryl didn't know what was wrong with this girl. Did she not know what time it was? What was out there? She didn't even know his name, he could be a murderer for all she knew. She was too trusting in a world like this. It made him pissed off. So before walking off he said this. "I ain't no baby sitter! Go find somebody else to look after ya." Daryl bit out before walking in the opposite direction.

Beth felt like total shit after the man she saved the other night was so rude to her. She didn't know why she cared, but he did save her. He was different, she didn't know what yet. Or if anybody lives long enough to find out. She walked back to the house when she saw Jimmy furious on the front porch. She walked passed him without a word and headed to her room. She knew he saw that man, but he didn't control her, he couldn't know what she went through. And she didn't want to share either.

Daryl knew hunting would clear his mind, he caught himself a rabbit and a deer. But he couldn't help but to still feel a little anger left. He was a very closed off person, which is why he lives in the woods. So a young girl in a world gone to hell wanting to go hunting with him without knowing his name made him go off the handle. But he sure as hell didn't regret it.

* * *

_A/N: Hello! Another chapter, sorry to post so quickly. This is a slow chapter for Daryl and Beth, but Daryl hates letting people in, especially a blue eye'd girl named Beth. He's avoiding her even more because of the way she is. Good. _

_Check out my Deviant art picture of the cover of this story!_

_Link: _

_Thanks for Reading!_

_-Your Author Bree_


	4. Apple Pie?

_**Warning: There are some Mature themes in this chapter.**_

_**The Rising Dead**_

_**Chapter three: "Applie Pie?"**_

Beth sat in her room for a whole week after that night, it's not like she didn't have time to spare. The world she knew was gone. She didn't care what those things were she was going horseback riding up to that cabin again. But this time she would bring a knife and a gun. She walked to the stables only to see Jimmy there. Like he almost knew. "Not a good idea Beth." He told her. That made her angry, "I wont be told what to do, I'll be back." She said before releasing her horse and gearing her up. "You'll be back after seeing that man huh? Who is he Beth?!" Jimmy raised his voice, he was sick of secrets. However, Beth didn't reply to him. She just jumped on her horse and rode of into the woods. He was protesting every hop the horse took them away from him.

Daryl and Merle were sitting on the couch as usual, they decided to drink. Daryl had told his brother what had happened with the girl, all he got in response was, "Pussy." He didn't even know why he bothered anymore. As he lit up a cigarette he saw a horse outside of his cabin. It alarmed him, he set the cigarette down and rushed out the front door to find Beth. He grunted to know that she was here. He was pissed she was still trying, what did she want? All he knew was at that point, she was a pain in his ass.

She tied the horse up and walked to the already waiting man on the front porch. Beth didn't know what to say, "Hello? What's your name?" She laughed at that. She stepped on the porch and he half yelled. "Stop right there." In a deadly voice, she came to a halt. That's when Daryl's brother Merle walked outside. He started whistling, "Whoo wee baby brother. You got a hot piece of ass right here. Wanna share?" He said with a perverted grin.

Now Daryl's even more pissed off at his brothers comment. "Go inside." He told Merle, his older brother seemed to comply with it leaving them alone. Beth finally looked back up at Daryl's blue eyes. "What do you want girl?" He spat trying to make her go away. Beth was extremely anxious, "I want to know your name." She said sternly, not backing down from her. "What's it to you?" Daryl's voice was like venom. She tried to remain cool, "You saved me and all this time I say 'that man saved me' well I'd like to know who exactly saved me." She explained. Daryl thought to himself for a moment. 'That does seem to make sense.' "Daryl." He said quickly, but she missed it. Beth's ears perked up and said, "Huh?" He raised his voice, "Daryl, my name is Daryl." He repeated himself. Beth smiled, "Daryl huh? That seems very fitting." She complimented. Daryl had no clue on why she was here, but at the moment, he didn't seem sober enough to care. "Yeah?" He replied shortly. Beth was okay with lacks of response, she knew she was lucky to get as much as she did out of him. She didn't wanna push it. But she did question herself, what was she doing? Why was she here with a husband at home? She couldn't seem to answer.

After a moment or so of silence Beth gets up and walks down the porch steps with Daryl staring at her the whole way. She looked back up at him and smiled, "I know what I'll do, I'll bake ya somethin. Do you like apple pie?" She said brightly. Daryl wasn't one to pass up free food, he nodded his head yes in response. Her smile widened, "Aright, I'll bring it over tomorrow at twelve?" She said starting to walk further away when he replied, "Yeah." and walked back inside. Beth took what she got, she got to make him an apple pie. She hopped on the horse and rode back to the farm.

Daryl shut the door behind him not really processing what happened attributed to the few beers he had just before. He sat back down on the couch and drank until he fell asleep.

Beth returned her horse to the barn and walked up to the farm house and slipped in the front door just in time for dinner. Her mother had just set a plate for her and she waved at everybody with a more than cheerful smile than she has had recently. But Jimmy has become quite harmful since the night she came in contact with the dead. He seemed to be more hostile, more on edge. Beth just shrugged off the thought and ate her mamma's special sloppy Joe.

Beth was getting ready for bed around midnight when she heard a knock on her door. She was in her silky nightgown with her hair down and she saw it was Jimmy when she opened the door. He instantly pulled her in by her waist and his mouth was on hers with fury. Beth didn't understand why she was getting so worked up now, but she needed to remain in control. His tongue danced with hers as she let him inch over to the bed. Beth's mind was in a haze, she couldn't think about anything, only feel. His mouth was then on her neck kissing it earning him a moan. He smirked in response. Beth couldn't believe how good she was feeling. But she knew she wouldn't let it get too far, meaning her pants were staying on. There were no buts about that. He started to caress her chest and she gasped a bit. But she needed it to move faster, Beth flipped him over to where she was straddling his waist. His eyes widened, he'd never seen this side of her. Then Beth started to grind herself on top of him, leaning back and gasping and moaning. Jimmy felt like he was in heaven, like everything they went through is worth it if he just gets to see her like this. He groans as he reaches his peak, they both get louder as the night ends. He ended up going straight back to his room after failing to convince Beth to cuddle.

Beth sat in her bed thinking about what just happened with Jimmy. That was pure lust, she felt no love in that. She knew it was wrong to do that and not love somebody but he was her husband, it's gotta count for something right? She rested her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Beth woke up on a hot summer morning, the birds were chirping, she couldn't have been any happier. She was currently baking the apple pie for Daryl, hopefully he would invite her to have some as well. She hummed while making the pie when Maggie walked in. She smelled the apple pie soon as she walks in. "Mmmh, who's that for?" Maggie giggled. Beth laughed also, "Somebody." She left it at that. Maggie eye'd her sister before mouthing 'be careful.' to her before Hershel walked in. He smiled at both of his daughters. "Hey Bethy, off somewhere?" He said noticing the wrapped apple pie. Beth nodded with a grin. She reached up and kissed her daddy on the cheek. "See ya guys!" Beth said before closing the front door and heading of on the horse.

Daryl was sleeping off his hangover from the day before when a knock woke him. He groaned loudly before getting up and opening the door. He was confused about why she was here. "I offered you apple pie yesterday, you accepted." She stated. He cursed beer for making him agree to such a thing. Daryl opened the door all the way harshly and stepped out of the way. "Come on." She nodded and stepped in the run down cabin. He looked at her and chuckled softly, "Welcome to hell."

Beth took in her surroundings and noticed that at least he kept it clean. That was a good sign. She set the apple pie on the beat up couch and sat down staring at him the whole time. After a moment of him just standing there she patted the seat next to her indicating he should sit next to her. He quickly sat down awkwardly not knowing what to say. She opened it for him and got a piece of it.

After Daryl finished it he set it back on the couch and looked at her, smiling. It pissed him off. "Why'd you come back?" He said in a serious tone. Beth chuckled a bit before answering, "I thought I'd say thank you with food. Ya know?" She said cheerfully, Daryl wasn't used to somebody like this around him. Happy, hopeful, naive, and young. He envied her in a way. "Well you need to stop, you don't want to get involved with me." He was bold and told her the truth. He was redneck white trash and she was the farmer's daughter. She didn't need to waste her time on him. She shook her head, "No, I see good in you Daryl." She said plain as day. He scoffed in response.

They talked for a while longer silently before hearing someone knocking against the house. Beth and Daryl quickly stop what they were doing and open up the door only to find-

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry about the Jimmy scene's! It pains me to do it but I have to build the plot. Just hang in there with me! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Your Author Bree_


	5. The Letter

_**The Rising Dead**_

_**Chapter Four: The Letter,**_

_After Daryl finished it he set it back on the couch and looked at her, smiling. It pissed him off. "Why'd you come back?" He said in a serious tone. Beth chuckled a bit before answering, "I thought I'd say thank you with food. Ya know?" She said cheerfully, Daryl wasn't used to somebody like this around him. Happy, hopeful, naive, and young. He envied her in a way. "Well you need to stop, you don't want to get involved with me." He was bold and told her the truth. He was redneck white trash and she was the farmer's daughter. She didn't need to waste her time on him. She shook her head, "No, I see good in you Daryl." She said plain as day. He scoffed in response._

_They talked for a while longer silently before hearing someone knocking against the house. Beth and Daryl quickly stop what they were doing and open up the door only to find_ Merle fighting off three of the dead similar Daryl and Beth encountered the other day. She gasped before pulling out the gun, but Daryl put his hand on hers to stop her. He looked at her with a hard expression. "We don't need to attract more of 'em." She knew that, she groaned at herself for being so naive. Beth pulled out her knife and prepared herself, this time she promised she wouldn't break. She would prove she was no longer a fragile little farm girl. And Daryl could honestly say the look she had in her eyes at that time were incredible.

Daryl was amazed on how his brother was doing. Her was yelling taunts and then kicking them away with his steel toed boots. He wanted to smack him on the head. He looked over at Beth and they both nodded to one another then launched off to take out the risers', That's what Daryl decided on in his time of thinking. He grabbed a riser from behind and jabbed him in the head causing massive amount of blackish looking blood squirted all over himself and Merle who was disappointed his brother was killing his source of entertainment. Beth followed by doing the same thing in the same breath as Daryl's. However, she decided to stab the riser in the ear resulting in death but less of a mess.

"What the hell were you doing?" "Do you think this is a game?" "I was jus' tryna have fun!" After all three of them were arguing for a couple of seconds about what happened they heard a snarl and turned their attention to the riser that was still moving. Beth and Daryl got in defensive stances and Merle glanced at the both of them and chuckled. Merle walked up to the riser and stab it in the face repeatedly causing blood to gush out all over himself. His once white beater was now a red blood stained tank top. Beth had the urge to gag while Daryl simply averted his eyes.

When Merle was done having his fun he walked inside the cabin leaving Beth nauseated and Daryl somewhat embarrassed for his brother's sadistic behavior. He didn't know what to say to her to justify that. But then again it might be a good thing, Daryl thought. If she thought Merle was crazy she would stop coming around.

Beth was revolted to say the least. After what she witnessed she realized that man had some problems deep within himself. She almost felt sorry. Beth then thought about how Merle and Daryl were two completely different people, regardless of relations. She looked up slowly to see Daryl's eyes on her. She knew she would have to be the one to break the ice. "He's got some scars." She said trying to show no emotion in it to not upset Daryl. Beth didn't want to give him pity, or act as if they are crazy. She was usually very supportive. Daryl looked almost surprised by the one remark. He blinked before replying, "Yeah." He paused for a second. "He does." Beth stepped over the bodies to get to Daryl and when she did, she only had one demand to ask of him. "Help me burn these bodies." She said in a whisper. They had their eyes averted to the ground and slowly at the same time their heads rose and their eyes met one another. Beth didn't know what she felt at that moment, but she knew she was feeling something.

Meanwhile, it was starting to turn six o clock when Jimmy knocked on the door when Maggie and Glen stayed in and luckily Maggie was out. Glen looked up and waved, "Hey man, what's up? Where's Beth?" He asked. Jimmy laughed in irony, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He said in a serious tone. Glen started to protest. "No, no, no! No man, I can't keep a secret to save my life." He said. Jimmy rolled his eyes and spoke, "Just about what that Beth is doing with the old redneck?" Glen averted his eyes to try to silence himself. Jimmy squinted his eyes. "What?" He said knowing Glen was hiding something. Glen fidgeted with his fingers and kept to his story. "Nothing." Jimmy had about enough with secrets. "You need to tell me now." He said with a growl. Glen sighed in frustration. "Look, I don't know much but all I know is she took an apple pie to somebody. I don't even know if it was that man."

They finished burning the bodies and it was now sunset, It amazed Beth on how the time flew by. But Daryl on the other hand was worried. He wouldn't feel just right sending her home on a horse in the dark after those risers'. Daryl had kind of noticed she was talking about her home when he was too trapped in his own thoughts. He snapped out of it when Beth said she needed to get home. She slowly turned around and he felt the words he was thinking not too long before caught in his throat. So he did the best thing he could do, he went in the garage part of the cabin and revved up his motorcycle and took off after her.

Beth noticed Daryl coming on her bike when she untied her horse. She jumped on the horse and instantly took off with a smile on her face knowing Daryl would follow behind her to the farm. That was a sign that he at least cares about some things, it proved to Beth that he wasn't a bad guy. She felt like she had more to learn about him to fully understand him. He was so closed off, distant. It felt like he was on a different planet you couldn't enter.

Beth arrived at the farm as usual, but a bit later. She led her horse to the barn and returned to Daryl. He couldn't even look at her, he was glad it was near to dark out but the moonlight wasn't helping Beth's appearance. It made her glow, and it made him feel disgusted. He was old enough to be her father, she was so young, had much more life ahead of her if she kept things up. She was happy, determent, strong, and bashful at times. Daryl was very good at reading people and for some odd reason, she didn't give off a bad vibe to him. Like she didn't have an alternative motive to her actions. Women always wanted something in return, they all did. But not Beth, she just gave. "Thanking you for making sure I got home fine." She said with a smile graced on her face. Daryl then felt the need to run, to just take off and go home. So he did. Without another word he revved up the motorcycle and took out of the driveway and out of sight. Little did he know he hurt a big blue eye's blonde hair girl's feelings that night.

Beth stood there astounded that he just left without another word. She was sure she had done something wrong and that was why he left. But she knew it hurt, that she got so close only to be left behind. She walked up the driveway with a frown and everyone was in the living room with fearful expressions across their faces.

When Beth arrived in the front door they all cried in relief that she was okay. Her mother hugged her and kissed her on the head. "Where were you Bethy? You know how worried we all were?" She scolded her daughter. Beth apologized for making everyone worry but she assured them she was fine. Then Maggie noticed blood on Beth's sweater she had over her tank top. "Whose blood is that?" She said suspiciously. Beth cursed herself for not thinking of taking it off. "Just got a nose bleed is all." Beth lied, and she never lied. But this time, Maggie couldn't tell if she was or not. Beth gave her mother and father a kiss on the cheek before heading back up into her room. She almost forgot that Jimmy wasn't there in the living room when she walked in.

She opened her door and was half surprised Jimmy was already waiting in there for her. "Oh, Jimmy." Beth tried to act surprised. "I was wondering where ya where." She said trying to lighten him up, but he didn't look that angry to begin with. "Oh, I was waiting for you. Who did you take the apple pie to?" He tried to sound casual. Beth tensed up at that, she knew where he was going with this. And she should have felt guilty, but she didn't. She felt like being around Daryl was anything but wrong. "A neighbor is all." She tried to shrugged him off and Jimmy knew it too. That's when Jimmy stood up, "Look I know I have been a jerk for a while but you don't know who that man is or what he will do. I'm jus' tryna look out for ya Beth." He forcibly hugged her and pleaded. She tried to put her arms up to separate them, but a flash hit her.

_Beth had just been told that her brother Shawn died in an accident, the driver was drinking, convicted, and is now spending life is jail. She had been crying for hours in her room, her hair was in knots, she was wheezing, her pillows were wet from crying. Jimmy walked in her room because she had missed a week of school, she refused to leave her room. He turned the lights on and instantly felt her sadness. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms while she cried. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear when she wailed and kicked in her sleep. That was the only night Jimmy had stayed in her room all night, and that was the change from 'best guy friend' to 'boyfriend' then to 'husband'._

Beth had snapped back in reality with a gasp of air and dropped her arms and embraced Jimmy. Somehow feeling that sadness all over again.

The next morning she woke up at eight o clock am and was surprised she'd be up so early. Jimmy had told her the night before that they had to start using generators for the farm. There was no more power anywhere. That hit Beth like a ton of bricks, the realization that this is the end of the world. The news was now nonexistent, from time to time there would be somebody on their radio. But that never lasted long. Beth just put her feelings away and started a new day, one with a smile. She was baking certain neighbor bread rolls, and when it was finished she wrapped it up and wrote a note and attached it to the basket of rolls. Beth hopped on the horse after untying her and guiding her out of the barn and settled out for Daryl's tiny little cabin.

She arrived a little ways from the cabin and tied up her horse into a tree keeping cautious of what was around her. Beth knew the dead could be roaming. Well most likely is a way to put it. And she would be ready. She walked up the steps silently trying not to be caught and slid a letter underneath the door before quickly placing the basket of rolls in front of the door and rushing away after knocking on the cabin alerting Merle and Daryl somebody was out there. Most people wouldn't have the guts to do that.

Daryl was taking a piss when he heard a knock on his front door and quickly zipped his pants and looked out the front door to see any sign of life or risers. And so far there was none until he looked down at his feet and saw a letter and a basket. He looked around one more time and still suspected nobody out there. He gathered the letter and basket and took it inside his cabin feeling very confused.

Daryl sat down on his couch and first took note of the rolls in the basket. The first thing that came to mind was _'Beth_.' He held up the letter that had his name _**'Daryl**_' written across the front of it. He slowly opened it up and felt curious. How could she be so caring after what he did that night? He did it with intention, he knew he didn't want to stay there. So he left. He opened the piece of paper and began to read it.

_"Dear Daryl, __The night you took off, it got me thinking. Like I did something wrong." _The letter said. When Daryl read that he instantly thought she was wrong. She didn't do anything wrong, that was the problem. He then continued to scan the page, "_But then I realized it wasn't me_." Daryl smirked at that, she was a perceptive girl. "I_t was you, your scared. Scared of letting people in." _He felt his heart tug at that, it cut him deep down. But another part of him was angry at the fact that she hit the nail right on the head._"I want to tell you to not be afraid. That letting people close to you involves hurt, it's just part of the package. So what you did the other night wont scare me away. That's why I had a question for you." _Daryl raised an eyebrow, wondering what it could be. "_Since those four dead people stumbled across your cabin, I suggest we reinforce it. Ya know? To be safer?" _He rolled his eyes at that, she wanted to help him put fences up? He was puzzled, why would she care? "_I care about your well being. And even your brother's, I had a brother too." _Daryl noted she used the past tense _'had.' __"So if you wanted to do that, meet me tomorrow halfway down the trail at 9 a.m." "_Enjoy the bread rolls. _-Sincerely Beth Greene."_

Daryl took one last long look at the letter and set it away in his backpack for safe keeping. As much as he hated to admit, that letter held more meaning than he could have understood at that moment.


	6. Building Walls

**The Rising Dead**

**Chapter Five: Building Walls**

_Daryl took one last long look at the letter and set it away in his backpack for safe keeping. As much as he hated to admit, that letter held more meaning than he could have understood at that moment._

Beth woke up at six forty five feeling nervous that Daryl wont show up and will close himself off. She neatly made her bed and headed down to the kitchen to help her with breakfast before heading off.

It was eight fifty and Daryl was still so undecided, unsure if he should show up. That would only encourage her to come around more often. But despite all of his doubts he ended up walking out the door to meet her. It was like nobody how much he tried to argue with himself about being too soft an image of Beth popped in his head. That changed his mind rather quickly. Daryl was on his motorcycle riding down the trail to meet Beth and noticed risers' were out and about. Looking for it's next meal, it was disgusting. He drove right passed them knowing they couldn't catch up to him. He hoped Beth was okay. He sped up his bike and sped off.

Beth was beginning to head up to the trail when she noticed the dead in her woods. That made her furious, to know that they invade her home and put her family's safety at risk. She hopped on the horse after locking the horse barn up securely making sure nobody could get in or out. The horse sped passed the dead and was on its way to Daryl.

Daryl was just a little passed halfway up the trail to meet with. He was rushing to see her worried she might have been trapped by the risers'. His hands gripped on his handles harder and saw a horse in the distance, then instantly stepped on his break to get a better look.

Beth saw Daryl stop and felt herself tense up, she didn't know why he stopped like he'd seen a ghost. Was there something behind her? She quickly glanced behind her shoulder. And realized there was nothing there, then let out a sigh of relief. She went back to the original question, why did he stop? Beth would ask him when she reached him.

Daryl saw her look behind her a surprised a smile, he saw right through her. She thought he stopped because something was behind her. He couldn't help but to find humor in that. He noticed Beth tugged on the reins slightly letting the horse know to stop in front of him. She looked down at him with a bright smile and asked the first thing he knew she would ask, "Why'd you stop?" Daryl could say he had a pretty good idea of who she was as a person, just kind. He kicked the gravel a bit with his head hung low then replied, "I saw risers' and-" Before he could finish she said it all for him. Which he was relieved for. "Was worried about me." Beth made it sound so casual, like she said it a thousand times before. Daryl giving her a silent 'tsk'. Beth then tugged on the horses reins taking off in the direction of his cabin, smiling back behind her at him. "Race ya there!" Daryl squinted, he wouldn't lose to a horse with ol'Betsy as his bike.

Beth had been pouting all the way up the porch stares about him winning the race. Until she unzipped her backpack to reveal wiring, like she had at her farm. She held it up to Daryl feeling accomplished, "Think this'll do?" He just nodded. She began revealing a poster board and he had been dumbstruck. Why would she need that? Beth looked up at his very confused face behind her and giggled, "I wanted to plan where the wiring was going to go before we actually started. Mind giving me a hand?" Her voice was as sweet as honey with her Georgia accent. He sat down on the floor next to her a good distance away. He made it a point to sit further away than he would with everybody else. "I was thinking we could do it around the parameter of your cabin like this?" She drew a suggestion out onto the poster board with a black sharpie. He nodded at her suggestion, it was pretty good, but he knew how to make it better.

"We could triple wire it and make it smaller by doing it this way." He drew more angles in it and square. It was messy but it wasn't supposed to be art. Daryl adjusted it adding trees to try to show Beth what he was talking about. She looked up at him amazed, "You memorized the layout of your property?" Beth asked inching closer to him Daryl noticed this too. "Yeah, lived here all my life." He stated in his usual gruffly voice. "What about your parents?" Beth asked, not really knowing what she asked. He got angrier after the question. "I'm thirty five girl, do I look like I have someone taking care of me?" He snapped at her. She flinched slightly. Beth assumed his parents were a topic he didn't like to discuss. But she did notice he got offensive and didn't answer the question. She decided to leave it alone. Beth stood up and grinned, "Alright then. Let's get to work!" She said as she headed off to the door with Daryl not too far behind.

Beth and Daryl both set the corner posts and marked the T-post and anchor post locations, then put the anchors in first since it took the most time The anchor posts were set on the inside of the fence, so the wire would go on the outside and around the corners. By this time Beth was already sweating bullets. Daryl had dirt smudged on his nose. It was going to be a hard day.

A while later T-posts were installed by Daryl banging them into the ground with the banger. Daryl and Beth aligned them so the fencing would be on the inside of the pasture and the T-posts on the outside. Opposite of the anchor posts, of course. The fencing gets rolled out, Daryl was holding Beth on the other end of the wire, and he wasn't letting go. If he did it would all get unrolled, and set them hours behind. Her legs were wrapped around his head and he was holding her thighs to keep her up.

Once they got the frame of posts was up Daryl and Beth stretched the fence. Conventional wisdom says to attach the fence to one corner, anchor post with nails, and then put a temporary post in the ground beyond the other corner or anchor post, which they would attach the pulleys to in order to stretch the fence. Once the wire was stretched they started at one end and began attaching the clips. For a 32″ fence, they used 3 clips per T-post. They were at it for hours, thinking to themselves, "Over, under, over under."

Daryl was surprised with how Beth planned all of this out practically on her own. Sure, he tweaked it but she did the rest for him. She was keeping up with his pace, steadily working but alert. He seemed surprised no risers' appeared. When he finally clipped the last clip of the T-post he stood up and put his hands in front of his eyes to block the sun. Daryl looked to check Beth's progress only to see she is on the last one as well. She looked up at him and smiled before finishing it. She wiped her head of sweat and laughed with satisfaction. Daryl had to chuckle a bit too, he would have never thought she would go so far as to do this. It warmed his heart a little that day, he felt like maybe there were good people out there like her too.

"Where's your brother?" Beth asked him, still looking at the fence they built. He glanced at her before replying, "Don't know." Daryl answered honestly. She 'hmm'd' a bit with her hands behind her back. "Are ya worried?" He seemed to take notice that when they talked about something she always made it about him, never her. "Not really, Merle can take care of himself. He's a grown man." Daryl said before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Beth saw him pull the cigarettes out and asked, "You smoke?" He nodded his head and lifted the lighter up to light it. He inhaled and blew it back out before replying. "Yup, you?" Beth shook her head no. He laughed to himself ironically. "Are you even old enough to smoke?" Beth then get offensive slightly, "Yes! I'm eighteen, not a child." She said with a pout with her arms crossed, which did nothing but make matters worse. Daryl took another puff out of the lit cigarette and exhaled. "Still young, eighteen practically is a baby." He remarked, Beth was baffled at him. She had always been treated like an adult for the most part. And he was treating her like a child after all this time was kind of disappointing to her. She didn't know why though. Daryl flicked the cigarette on the ground and walked his way into the house, but not before looking back at Beth. "You coming? At least I can do is offer ya a little lunch or something." He said in a low voice averting her gaze. Beth could easily tell her was uncomfortable with the whole idea. She smiled and nodded her head before walking into the cabin together with Daryl.

* * *

_A/N - Okay I know it's been a while and this is kind of a short chapter but I'm trying to come up with a way to build the feeling between them that I felt when I actually watched the show. I hoped everyone like it. More to come, Thanks for reading!_

_-Your author Bree_


	7. Rehabilitation

**The Rising Dead**

_**Chapter Six: "Starting A new in a world of shit"**_

When Beth and Daryl shut the door she looked at him for a place to sit silently. Somehow they could just look at each other and read what's on their mind, yet their total strangers. "You can sit on the couch." He said before walking to the ratty chair with knife holes in it and sat down. He put on knee over the other and huffed. Beth sat down and fidgeted with her dirt stained shirt. Daryl noticed and got up to grab a jar of peanut butter and crackers for them to eat. It was a white trash brunch, and if she kept wanting to come around she would have to endure all of his lifestyle. Not just the parts she chooses, even though he was sure Beth wasn't a judgmental person.

Beth noticed the jar of peanut butter and crackers and kept silent trying not to offend him. He offered her a plate and she accepted with a smile. "Thank you." She said before they ate in silence. And the whole time you could feel the tension rising, it was hard sitting still for the both of them. After a while Beth started giggling to herself and Daryl stared at her like she had two heads. 'She's lost it.' He thought for sure. He threw a cracker at her which surprised Beth. He was trying to be playful. She got a daring look in her eye and snatched his crackers along with hers running away from him. Daryl was shocked on how fast she moved, but he knew one thing. When he caught her, he would give her something extra special.

Beth looked behind her shoulder and seen his expression of confusion. She laughed and sped up running down the hallway of the cabin. She honestly didn't know what she was doing or why. She acted on impulse, which she may have done a little too much lately. Daryl grabbed her from behind suddenly picking her up off of the ground by her sides. She squealed and kicked her legs slightly. "Gimmi'em!" Daryl demand. Beth shook her head no, 'Never." She challenged. Then Daryl accepted the challenge by setting her on the ground softly and tickling her sides. Beth started laughing and as soon as she let go of the peanut butter and crackers he took them and bolted down back into the living room. She growled in frustration almost and chased after him Beth as having fun messing with Daryl and from what she could tell he was having fun too. And with what the world is turning into, it wasn't a bad thing. Beth rushed into the living room and spotted Daryl who was waiting on her. She ran to him reaching up to grab the box of crackers and peanut butter. During the struggle Daryl was leaning back on the ratty green couch and Beth ended up pushing him over and he took her with him.

Beth and Daryl ceased their movements realizing what kind of position they were in. Daryl ended up with his legs over the end of the couch and his head hanging off. Beth was on top of him with his legs in between hers. Beth just stared into his blue eyes, not trying to move. Daryl wasn't either, he was too shocked about it all. He felt this was bad, it was a mistake. Taking her into his house, meeting her this morning. Granted she did save his life, but that didn't mean she had to still keep coming around. She didn't owe him anything and he didn't owe her anything. He put a hand on her side and Beth's face heated up with a blush. She couldn't help it, it was almost like a natural reaction with a women so innocent as she was. But it was obvious she might have taken it the wrong way, he pushed her off of him softly and stood up. Daryl cleared his throat before looking outside to see it was almost dark. "It's late, y'need to go home." He stated leaving no room for argument. Beth sat up on the couch and rubbed her arm, she felt embarrassed about what just happened. Well, more like awkward now more than anything. Daryl grabbed his gun, knife, and crossbow before pushing the door open to Beth. She walked out the door and her jaw dropped. There were four or five of the dead outside the fence, it was a good thing it was there. It was the only thing keeping them out. Beth got her knife ready and Daryl set his grip on his knife. He looked at her and said, "Call them to the fence, to draw them. Then get'em in the head." She nodded before walking up to the fence banging on it. Which drew their attention. She saw a women with brown hair, who used to be a person. But now she was missing a jaw, blood poured out her mouth and eyes. She was snarling which made the blood curdle in her mouth. Beth saw her opertunity and stabbed her in the head. Blood gushed all over Beth's favorite yellow sweater and her face. She saw two others make their way over to her while Daryl took out the other one a few yards away from her. After she took care of the last two, Daryl and Beth unlocked the gate and she hopped on her horse and Daryl got on his motorcycle and headed off the the Greene farm.

On the ride down to the farm it was almost dark when Beth noticed more of the dead around the area. She would have to set traps around the perimeter of the farm and the land to keep whatever was hers' safe. She glanced back at Daryl and his expression looked calm and cool. His short hair flying in the wind, he looked relaxed, at ease, on his motorcycle. Beth wanted to laugh at the thought of his bike being therapeutic for him. She noticed she was about to arrive on the farm and kept her eyes straight ahead.

Beth guided the horse into the horse barn and locked it up securely. She turned around to see Daryl. A lot has happened today with them and she just needed to know that it wasn't just her that was feeling like they were close, friends. She walked up to his bike with a smile that Daryl would never get used to.

Daryl saw her approach him with a warm smile, he wasn't accustomed to that. All of the people around him cussed, yelled,and threatened. He never really had a happy environment. With the world how it was now from the day he was born, it all seemed the same to him. A world filled with corruption and selfishness. But he started opening up to the idea of Beth, of what she is and who she is. Kind, independent, fierce, yet gentle. But he hadn't met anybody like Beth before in his long life. He had hope in her, for her survival and for her outlook on life. He _almost _prayed the world now a days wouldn't change who she is now. It would be a damn shame. He looked up at her and turned his bike off while propping it to get out and properly talk to her. Daryl felt awkward doing it and looked so too. Beth felt her heart warm up knowing he would step out of his comfort zone for whatever he was doing for her.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words to say. It wasn't an easy thing to do for him. "Thanks for helping me today, y'didn't have to." He paused, but Beth thought he was finish and tried to speak when she cut her off "But you did, that's what mattered." Beth stared at him and seemed to be satisfied with that. Daryl almost felt his pride swell, he was not used to being social or hell even having a decent conversation with anybody.

Beth felt a little nerve and spoke on impulse. "Y'know, that day I saved you, I've become involved. Do you know what that means Daryl? I'm not going anywhere." She stood her ground making her feelings known. Daryl deep down knew this would happen and that she meant it. But that's what scared him, letting somebody in, caring, then losing them. It all was almost too much to risk. But Beth was a fighter, a survivor. She would not be taken down to easily. That might have been the only reason Daryl Dixon let Beth in. Daryl figured he'd give it one last attempt to see if she didn't want to get involved. "You don't have to be, not if y'don't want to." He said in a low voice. But Beth saw straight through him, "I want to be." She said in almost a whisper looking over at him for a long moment.

Daryl turned around breaking their gaze and sat on his motorcycle, revving it up. She looked up with hope in her big blue eyes for a response. She wanted answers, that's what she came for. 'See you soon." He said preparing to take off, before he did Beth replied, "See you soon." She sounded more sure of it than he did. He smiled and waved a hand before taking off back down the trail. Beth was indeed happy with todays outcome, but also have some thinking to do.

Beth entered the house as quietly as she could so nobody would notice she was home but it was all in vain with her father waiting in her room for her. She cursed herself when she saw him in her room. Hershel patted the bed for her sit down next to him. Beth knew why he was here, and she wasn't upset at him at all. She was glad her dad would be so concerned, she appreciated it. She sat down and immediately started to speak, "I know what your going to say, about Jimmy right? Well, I love him but-" She paused unable to build the nerve to say it. Hershel, the smart man he was, finished her sentence, "Not romantically." He knew his daughter well and he only learned this recently. Beth looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. "What do I do? What do I say?" She asked her father. He reponded with the best choice for the both of them. "Be honest with him." Beth was scared of that option, she didn't want to hurt him. Hershel pulled his daughter in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Where's mamma?" Beth asked. "She's caught the flew, she's resting in our room. Get some sleep tonight, dinners downstairs." He said before exiting the room.

Beth closed her eyes and pulled out her song book and her hand started flowing.

_Story of my life, searching for the light. But it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul 'Cause it seems that wrong. Really loves my company. Your more than a man_. _And this is just not love. The reason that I'm to blame. The dead are rolling in Because the worlds in shreds. And to you I just can't be true. And I know that you know I'm unhappy being betroth, to someone who used to be my best pal. I can see you hurtin_g.S_tory of my life, searching for the light. But it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul 'Cause it seems that wrong. Really loves my company. Your more than a man. And this is just not love. The reason that I'm to blame. The dead are rolling in Because the worlds in shreds. And to you I just can't be true. And I know that you know I'm unhappy being betroth, to someone who used to be my best pal. I can see you hurting._

_I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be in this world Cause every time I walk out the door I see you die a little more inside I don't wanna hurt you anymore I don't wanna take away your love. I don't wanna be A murderer._

Beth added the last part, 'I don't wanna be a murderer." Meaning she didn't want to kill the walkers who used to be people, but she had no choice.

_I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be in this world Cause every time I walk out the door I see you die a little more inside I don't wanna hurt you anymore I don't wanna take away your love. I don't wanna be A murderer._

The song repeated the verse, she decided this was the best way she could show him how she felt. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off into sleep.

The morning arose and it was seven o clock, Beth had written a note and slid it under Jimmy's door carrying her gutair. The note read,

_'Jimmy, I know you wake up around this time._

_Sorry I've been avoiding you. Meet me in the barn as soon as possible. '_

_-Beth._

Jimmy awoke about five minutes after Beth had slid the note under the door and picked the letter up reading what she wrote. He got the wrong impression thinking she was implying something sensual. He quickly dressed and headed up to the barn.

Beth sat on a haystack of the horse barn feeling anxious, she was worried he would be angry, upset at her, or even hate her. Even though Beth did not love him, she cared about him as much as somebody could without intimacy. She saw him walk in and readied herself. Jimmy glanced up at her with a shocked expression. 'She's going to play a song for me?' He felt proud to know she'd write a song for him, maybe she did love him. But his hopes would soon be let down.

_Story of my life, searching for the light._

Beth's voice sounded powerful, Jimmy was in awe at that moment.

_But it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul_

He felt confused, she felt sorrow? Why?

_'Cause it seems that wrong. Really loves my company._

Jimmy ran through that line in his head 'Wrong'

_Your more than a man. And this is just not love_.

His heart dropped at that line. He couldn't breathe.

_The reason that I'm to blame._

Jimmy felt fooled, let down.

_The dead are rolling in Because the worlds in shreds._

And that made him hurt even more.

_And to you I just can't be true._

_And I know that you know I'm unhappy being betroth,_

Jimmy had thoughts, but he was never sure.

_to someone who used to be my best pal._

_I can see you hurting._

He was hurting, a lot.

_I don't wanna do this anymore I don't wanna be in this world_

Jimmy felt the same way in that moment.

_Cause every time I walk out the door I see you die a little more inside_

He didn't know how she hit the nail on the head.

_I don't wanna hurt you anymore I don't wanna take away your love._

His heart softened at that, he knew she did care about him.

_I don't wanna be A murderer._

Beth got down from the hay leaving her guitar making her way to Jimmy who had tears streaming down his handsome face, she hated to see that. But like her dad said, "Be honest." Jimmy was the first to speak, "Why lead me on so long, knowing you didn't love me?" He asked feeling a bit more betrayed now that he said it. She flinched at the harsh words, she knew she deserved it. "I thought I could learn to love you. But this, us, isn't working. I want my best friend back." Beth said choking back a sob. Jimmy walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She relaxed for once, the feeling of uneasiness has gone away between the both of them now that she had told the truth. Beth held onto him tight, 'I'm so sorry." He patted her on the back of the head. "I know you are, I'll learn to be a friend and give you your space."Jimmy explained before breaking the hug and leaving Beth in the barn alone.

* * *

_A/N: I used a song to reference Beth's song. 'Unfaithful by Rhianna.' I hope you guys liked!_


	8. Thunderstorms

**The Rising Dead**

**Chapter Seven: Thunderstorms**

Beth sat in there barns minutes after Jimmy left thinking about all the mistakes she made. She had hurt him for her own selfish reasons, and she knew she couldn't take it back. She peeked out the barn door to check if he was actually gone, and he was. Beth stepped out without knowing where she was going. She ended up feeding the pigs her family bred. She wiped the mud onto her worn out jeans and headed back inside to check on her mother. The steps creaked when she walked up the wooden steps, she opened the front door and headed to her parent's room knowing her father was elsewhere.

Beth opened the door to her parent's room and saw nobody in there. It looked cleaned, un slept in. She was confused, why would her dad tell her, her mother is sick? And where could she be? She stepped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen inspecting the area for her mother, but so far, nothing. She searched the dining area, kitchen, basement, all the spare bedrooms, and she couldn't find a trace of her mother. That made her worry, the one place she hadn't checked was the second barn that was on their land. All it had inside of it were hay and tools her father kept. She rushed out the door and silently made her way to the ruby barn only to see her father up ahead. "Daddy!" She called out half-angry. He turned his attention away from the barn and looked at his daughter. "What is it Bethy?" Hershel asked as if nothing was wrong. 'Didn't he know mamma was missing?' She wondered. "Where's mamma?" She asked sternly. Hershel raised his hands trying to reassure her, "She is sick, let her rest in the room." He said as if she didn't know her mother was nowhere to be found.

Beth looked over her shoulder and saw Maggie heading down the hill in her maroon shirt and cowboy boots. But at the time Beth simply ignored her, "Mamma's not in her room, she's missin'!" She tried so hard to explain, she was scared that one of the dead ate her. Hershel gave his daughter a stern look, "Beth.. She's sick." He paused as she put her hands on her hips when Maggie appeared beside her waiting for her father to continue. "So we had to sedate her and lock her in the barn, along with all the others that are sick. There has to be a cure." Beth didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself. However, Beth had to remain cool, keep her calm. She was immediately saddened by the news of her mother being one of the dead. In fact, it broke her heart. Knowing she couldn't even protect her own mother. She looked up at her father with pleading, teary eyes. "How'd it happens?" What she was really asking was, how did it manage to bite her? Hershel sighed, "I found her at the trail, a few others too. Maggie and I hauled them into the barn." He admitted, wanting his daughter to know the truth. But what Hershel wasn't understanding was they were not sick, they were dead. Which had to mean their brains died and their bodies continued moving. The thought gave her chills, they were soulless beings of what used to be a shell of somebody. "I'm going for a ride to clear my mind." Beth declared before turning around and walking away. Hershel and Maggie both protested, saying it was too dangerous. Beth didn't care what they thought in that moment, she saddled onto her horse and disappeared from their sights on the same trail her mother was killed on. Maggie looked at their father and had a worried expression across her face for her baby sister. "I thought I was the rebellious one. Since when did we switch roles?" Maggie laughed trying to lighten the mood a little, somehow she new her sister would come back safe. But that didn't mean she didn't worry.

Beth felt the wind on her face, but not even that could cheer her up. Tears slid down her cheeks, the emotions she held in. Her eyes red and puffy. She sobbed, grieving over her mother's death. And on what she had to do now. She had known her father's views on the dead and how they are sick. He would never approve of her killing her 'sick' mother. But Beth knew she had to be the one to put her out of her misery. She deserved better than to walk around as a lifeless corpse. She sobbed harder at the thought of that also. Her plan included a favor from someone, to be there to watch her back, they were dealing with a dozen of these things she assumed. Beth needed a silent, efficient, and a safe way to execute this plan. The only person she knew wouldn't let her down was Daryl.

Beth slid her knife into Daryl's fence unhooking the lock to let her in. Hopefully she wasn't intruding on him. The only reason she got the gate to unlock was because she built it herself. She shut and locked the gate before tying the horse up. She took a moment to collect herself and to wipe the tears away on her cardigan. Beth walked up the steps shaking, she raised her hand and knocked on the door quietly so no intruders could hear but loud enough for Daryl to notice. The person that opens the door was a bit of a surprise for Beth.

Merle heard a knock and the door, he was very hungover and thought it was one of those fuckers pounding on the door. He grabbed his baseball bat ,which was covered in blood, from beside the couch and slammed the door open while raising his bat. Right before he was about to swing Daryl grabbed his brothers hands and snatched the bat away from him. Daryl knew his brother was out of his mind and would have killed Beth thinking it was a riser. Merle didn't even glance at his baby brother when he had his gaze fixed on the blonde girl in front of him that kept coming by. Merle started to laugh, "Oooh hee, baby brother! Looks like your jail baits here again." He ignored the fact that he almost smashed her skull in. Daryl threw his brother back onto the couch and took the bat from him before returning outside to see why Beth was here.

Daryl inspected her closely and noticed she had been crying, it was written all over her face. And the thought of a crying female scared the hell out of him. He didn't know what to do or say. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Somethin' wrong?" He asked in a softer voice than usual. But Beth was too upset to see anything by it. "I need..." She paused not wanting to burden him with her own problems. "Help." She choked on the last part. Daryl gave her a serious look. She was the one person that never did anything but give. Something had to be wrong. He nodded for her to continue, she took a deep breath before proceeding. "My mother was infected." She explained slowly, knowing she was a mess on the inside. It was her attempt to stay calm for a while. At least until she got the job done. "And my dad locked her and a bunch of dead people and locked them in our barn." Daryl was speechless, her old man seemed out of touch with what was actually going on. "He thinks their all sick and there's some type of cure." Her voice went soft at the end, she knew you couldn't bring back a dead brain. It just wasn't possible and Daryl knew exactly what crossed her mind. "I'll help." He said a little too quickly. It made Beth giggle a bit in her time of despair, "I haven't even told you what I wanted you to do." His look hardened, "I already know." He tried to save her the hurt from explaining it. Daryl understood her wanting to be the one to put her mother down. He knew he would do the same thing if it were his mother. Beth tried to smiled but failed, "Alright then, meet me at the barn closest to my house at eleven o clock." She explained. He nodded in response, "I'll be there." She turned around and waved goodbye, she needed to gather what she needed.

Beth then puts her horse in the sattle before finding her bike. She was heading into town to grab some supplies and taking her horse would be too easy of prey for the dead to feast upon while she was away. She pedaled down the other direction of the trail into town, with her handgun loaded and her knife by her side. She was taking a big risk going alone, but she needed to be brave. To be strong, to be a survivor.

Beth saw a lot of the dead everywhere, there were less and less real people now a days. She rode passed them not giving them time to catch up to her, but she was still trying to go unnoticed. The first thing she noticed were all of the abandoned cars, if the cars were here she hated to think to what happened to the owners. Blood stained some over the cars while most of them were filled with the dead. She sat her bike down crouching to go unnoticed. She was looking for the weapons shop, she needed to get something in order to live another day. Sweat poured down her head in the hot summer heat, dirt somehow smudged across her nose. Beth tried to keep her breathing to a minimum.

She slowly entered the weapons shop and took a deep breath for what she was about to do. She whistled through out the entire store to bait any of the dead to come to her so she wouldn't have any surprise attacks. Unlucky for her three rushed to the front snarling and snapping at her. She took out her knife and prepared herself. She rushed forward kicking a red headed women in the stomach, her cheeks were decayed. Then she stabbed the closest one to her before raising the one she stabbed in the head and used the old man that was most likely sixty as a shield for the other middle aged women biting at her. Beth struggle for a minute feeling all of their blood oozing onto her face, neck, and body. The dead's snapping caused drool, blood, and pieces of skin to fall onto her. She resisted the urge to get sick and pulled her spare knife out of her boot to bring it up and slice the dead women in the dead. She fell on top of Beth as well. Beth grunted loudly as she pushed the two dead bodies off of her. She felt disgusting, she smelled like rotting corpses, and has blood all over her, once again. She knew she had to get used to the new world and keep her faith with her. That's what her mamma would have wanted. She stood up wiping herself off as fast as she could and looked around the shop. She noticed a black bag and grabbed it to store guns in. She grabbed a 357 Magnum, Revolver, a Semi-Automatic Pistol .50 Action Express, and a Compact Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle. She felt satisfied but had one more thing to snag. She picked up seven silencers fitting her guns and put them into her bag before heading back unnoticed by her whole family or whats left of it anyways.

Beth snuck out of the weapons shop and was slowly and silently walking back to her bike. She was being so cautious she didn't notice a stray shoe her feet tripped on. She grabbed onto the closest car to help break the fall and the car alarm went off. It rang in her ears and she heard a horde of the dead snarling to break out of the cars. "Shoot." She cursed herself before sprinting to her bike and riding back to the farm as fast as she could pedal. That could have been much worse, that mistake could have killed her. She was disappointed in herself, in a world like this there were no mistake. If you make the wrong choice your dead. There were no second chances, she had to make it count. She would make it.

Daryl sat on his cot in his small room and pondered over tonight. He knew he didn't have to help, and hell if anyone else would have even mentioned the word help he would have shut the door on their face, but it was Beth. He was sure everything she did it was out of good intention. He knew she wouldn't ask for help if she didn't need it. Daryl just wondered how she was going to handle it afterwards.

Beth had arrived home and parked her bike outside carrying the black bag up the steps and hid the bag of guns in her closet until tonight, She walked back outside to investigate the barn. She saw that her father had put a padlock on it so nobody could get in or out without his key. She looked in a split piece of the wood to see more than a dozen dragging their feet and groaning. Then out of nowhere one of the chickens fell from the second landing of the barn. Beth slid down to see where it came from and it appeared as if Maggie was feeding them to the meat eaters. Beth was so angry in that moment, feeding those monsters. Keeping them wondering the earth with no soul. No purpose. Beth turned around and walked back into the house. She needed a bath before tonight, thank goodness they had wells on the farm.

It was six forty five her watch said, she took it off before the rest of her clothing and got into the bath full of cool water. But it was better than having nothing. She washed all the grime off of her and realized how dirty the water was becoming. A brownish red mix in it, she knew she couldn't waste water and had to endure it and get herself clean and get out. Bath's weren't as relaxing as they used to be before shit hit the fan.

Maggie and Glen were in her room whispering jokes to each other watching the rain pour out the window. That was today's television, the weather. Maggie looked over at Glen before squeezing his shoulder. "Can I tell you something?" She asked. He held her hand and rubbed circles around her palm. "Anything." He declared, he hoped it wasn't a secret or anything bad. He was awful at keeping secrets. "Y'know the virus that's been spreading?" Glen nodded his head yes very slowly. "My mamma's sick, we have to keep her in the barn." Maggie confessed to him. Glen immediately let go of her hand and his eyes went as wide as they could. "What?! Those things are attacking people!" Glen saw things how they were from the news, him and Hershel had separate views on the matter. "That thing is my mother!" She fired back angrily. "This is so wrong." Glen said before exiting Maggie's room to step outside and get some fresh air to clear his head. He was walking down the hallway when he noticed Beth walk out of the bathroom and notice him. Maybe he could mention something to her? "Hey Beth, can I talk to you?" Glen asked hoping to not be too forward. Beth felt confused on why he wanted to talk to her, was it about Maggie? "Yeah, about what?" Beth made an attempt to sound causal. This was the first time Glen had spoken to her personally. He looked at his feet nervously, "About the barn." He said hoping she knew what he meant. Shock overcame Beth, he knew too? "What about it?" She wanted to get his input on it. He seemed reluctant to tell her, "It's wrong, what they're doing. We need to stop this." Glen said determined. Beth walked back into her room, before shutting the door she spoke, "Meet me at the barn at eleven, don't get caught. I have a plan." Then she shut the door without a reply. She hoped she could trust him enough not to tell Maggie. And Glen was going to have a hard time keeping this a secret. So until then he would apologize to Maggie and act as if nothing was wrong and go by Beth's plan.

It was almost time to meet and Daryl looked outside and noticed rain and thunderstorms. The could see the flash of lightning in the sky and this wasn't a good thing. It made the risers go crazy, they were way more active than usual. Tonight will be more risky than he originally thought. But he knew he had his gun, knife, and crossbow with thirty six arrows in his satchel on his back. He stepped foot onto the soggy ground and hopped on his bike to meet Beth.

Beth was in her room putting the silencers on the guns she had gathered today. She didn't want to attract attention from the living nor the dead. She never used a gun before, she just hoped she would be good enough to defend herself. She had Daryl and Glen to look after, their safety was her number one priority, she couldn't ignore who she had now to who she used to have. She had to put the past behind her, and tonight that's just what she was doing.

Glen waiting until Maggie fell asleep to slip out of the covers and head to Beth's room. He softly knocked on the door before entering, all the lights were off in the house. So all he could see was silhouettes when the lightning flashed. "Beth?" He whispered wondering if she was still in there. "I'm in here!" He heard her whisper. Glen opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes. Beth had guns?! He felt himself panic a little, this was going to be his first time facing these things. And he hoped it wouldn't be his last. Beth handed him the Semi-Automatic Pistol with a silencer on it, he took it without a word. He knew now for sure what they were going to do. He hoped Maggie wouldn't hate him after this, he just wanted to keep everyone safe. And Beth did too. "Oh and so you don't freak out or anything I have a friend that's helping us." She explained to Glen. He raised an eyebrow at the mention of somebody helping her with something so personal. "That man again?" He questioned. She didn't look up to respond to him, instead she double checked the guns and said, "His name is Daryl." That's all she needed to say, because she didn't know what Daryl was. A friend, stranger, partner, she honestly had no clue. Beth just knew that Daryl would come through for her, after all he is a good man. Despite his background, she could tell he had a rough life. Beth put the tools and guns into a backpack, zipping it up, she threw it on her shoulders and tucked her knife in her boot and her 357 Magnum ,Revolver on her waist.

Beth silently snuck out of the house with Glen feeling the ground shake from the thunder. The rain was making it hard to see, she headed to the farm before noticing a figure. She automatically assumed it was Daryl, she waved her arms for him to see. But she got too close and the person turned around and then man didn't have an eye. It was one of the dead, blood covered his face while drool sprayed out of his mouth due to the snarling. It managed to get on top of her on the ground. Beth held her arm up in defense keeping it from biting her, she made a move to grab her gun when she felt the man's bites coming closer and closer to her. She grunted him pain during the struggle when she saw an arrow through it's head. She then knew Daryl had arrived.

Glen was in shock and snapped back into it when the arrow shot through the head of the thing. He didn't know they were this aggressive, he was in more danger than he assumed. He felt ashamed because he wasn't the one to save his sister in law. Instead, an old middle aged man did it for him instead.

Beth pulled the arrow out of it's head and pushed the body off of her. She looked up t Daryl gasping for breaths. "Thanks." She wheezed putting a hand on her chest reaching up and handing him his arrow. He nodded his head and reloaded his arrow. "So, who's the Chinese kid?" He asked in all seriousness, Glens mouth dropped, "I'm Korean!" He snapped angrily. Daryl rolled his eyes at him before stepping beside Beth. "Same thing." He shrugged Glen off, Glen didn't know how Beth made friends with this man! He had just met him and already managed to piss him off. Beth clapped her hands together to get both their attentions. Her hair and clothes were soaked because of the weather. "We need to do this single filed, one at a time. I have the lock cutter." She looked at Glen and he gulped hitting a dry spot in his throat. "Glen I need you to cut it and to hold the door while Daryl and I take them out. Don't shoot unless it's life or death or I say clear. Got it?" Both of the men nodded their heads and took off into action. Beth dug in her bag and handed Glen the lock cutters and stood back readying her gun alongside with Daryl. He glanced over at her with worry. "You ready?" He asked looking straight ahead again. She replied doing the same, "Nobody should be ready to do this. But I have to." Beth left it at that before Glen finally broke the lock and let three of the dead escape at a time. Beth looked at all three and called out, "Clear!" Her and Daryl simultaneously shot their guns at the same time taking out the three. Glen let four more come out, he hid behind the door unnoticed but scared by their snarling. He tried to stay silent. Beth scanned them once again only to say, "Clear!" They did this for another six of the dead while the lightning brightened up the sky.

The last one that came out Beth held her breath at. It was her mother. She lowered her gun and slowly walked up to the walking corpse of what used to be her mother. Her eyes were pure white, no life to them, her blonde hair covered in blood, and her neck missing a chunk out of it. That's where she got bit, Beth cried, feeling the weather suited her mood. The skies cried with her this night. She pushed her mother who was now trying to snap at her away. "I'm sorry mamma!" "I love you!" She screamed before closing her eyes and pulling the trigger. She didn't want to see her shoot her own mother, but it had to be done. She opened her eyes to inspect her mother on the ground. Beth dropped to her knees and bawled.

Daryl checked inside the barn to find no more risers, he looked back on the ground and heard loud sobs coming from Beth. A part of him knew this is what would happen, this was anybody's normal reaction. He wasn't going to blame her but he didn't know hoe to comfort her, so he crouched down on the ground beside her and gave a a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. Beth looked up at Daryl in surprise with the contact and threw herself at him. She embraced him sobbing into his chest. Daryl was startled by her sudden attack, he was unsure of what to do, so he just kept his arms at his side and let her cry it out. It was the least he could do. Glen watched the scene with tears in his eyes, knowing his family would probably suffer the same fate. It was a stepping stone to the new life that was beginning for the world. People will lose more than they gain, it was now going to be a part of their lives, But they would never get over it. Beth held Daryl tighter feeling heartbroken over the loss of her mother.

* * *

_A/N: I'm proud I made a long chapter! I spent all day on this because I had to call off of work, my cat was having seizures today._

_I hope you all enjoyed!_

_-Your author Bree!_


	9. After Shocks

**The Rising Dead**

_**Chapter Eight: "After Shocks"**_

Daryl wrapped one of his arms around her to try to soften her cries, he set his chin on her head and looked up at the sky. The rain mixed with risers and the darkness, yes, the world was shit. It always has been, the only difference is now it's shit for everybody. Including Beth, the one person who he felt didn't deserve it. Then he averted his gaze to the Asian boy he just met. Daryl noticed the hurt plain across hi face, "Toughen up boy." He wanted to make sure Glen knew he had other things to be concerned about, he needed to be strong. To survive, to make it. Daryl shook Beth a bit noticing she was not moving, her gun was on the ground next to them in the mud pit from the down pour. He lifted her up to see her face and noticed she cried herself out, he had done that himself a couple times. When he was younger of course. He reached down and unzipped her black bag she brought only to be surprised. Beth came packing a revolver, pistol, and a rifle all with silencers. If this wasn't such a messed up situation he'd almost be proud of it. He put her gun in the bag and zipped it up while still holding her up by her waist with one hand. She was limp, almost felt dead. Daryl hauled the bag over and looked over at Glen on what to do with her. Glen sighed, he knew he couldn't leave her in her room after what they've done. They had just killed Beth's 'sick' mom. Hershel would be devastated and beyond angry. "Take her into the horse barn, now listen to what I'm telling you. She is my sister in law, I'm trusting you with her. Don't do anything to make me regret it." Glen make clear to Daryl, still weary since he's a middle aged man and Beth was eighteen years old. But Glen didn't see a reason not to trust him if Beth did. He turned around and silently walked back to remove the bodies and make respectful graves for them before everyone woke up. Daryl took one last look before lifting her up in him arms and walking to the horse barn not too far from there. However, it was far enough away to go unnoticed. The barn wasn't too close to the house.

Daryl had a hard time unlocking the barn door with Beth in his arms. But he managed to do it, he stepped inside, being silent not to spook the horses. He set Beth down on a pile of hay and shut the door securing it before sitting a little bit away from her.

It was almost sunrise before Beth came to, her vision was blurry and at first she didn't even remember last night or that she killed her already dead mother. She was thrashing her hands and feet while gasping for air. Tears spilled out of her eyes and Daryl was startled. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down to stop, but that wasn't working. So he tried using his words instead. "Beth, Beth. Calm down, your safe." He whispered hoarsely, he did stay up all night watching out for any intruders. Mostly her father, Daryl did not want to be caught by her father. Beth slowly calmed down realizing Daryl was in front of her. She sat up wiping the tears from her cheeks. Blood stained her face, dirt was all over her denim jeans. "Where are we?" Her vision was still hazy, all she could see was her dead mother's face. How her neck was missing a chunk of meat. "Yer horse barn." He replied sitting back down away from her. Beth stood up and looked through a crack in the wood to see it was dawn. She turned around to look at him, "Did I pass out?" She asked feeling weak and pathetic in front of him. He nodded his head, "Yeah, the Asian kid told me to bring ya here." Daryl mentioned wiping his nose in a low voice. Beth gave herself a minute to process the information, she remembered nothing after her shooting her mamma. Her hair and clothes were soaked and stained as well as Daryl's. "Thank you for staying with me." She said in a low, emotionless voice. Daryl didn't like that one bit, that wasn't who she was. Daryl averted his eyes out a crack of the wood and spoke, "My mother died too." He said trying to comfort more himself and her at the same time. He had never told anybody before. Beth looked up with her wide blue eyes and frowned even more. "How?" She asked weakly. He scooted farther away from her in case she tried to come closer. He was hesitant, but told her anyways. "She got drunk and passed out with a lit cigarette, she burned up in my cabin." Daryl explained, Beth couldn't see sadness on his face rather than in his eyes. She tried to look him straight in the eye, but he refused. "How old were ya?" Beth did indeed try to scoot a bit closer, but Daryl didn't seem to notice. 'Eight.' He stated quietly. Beth leaned her head back down on a haystack and thought of what to say. "Was she good to ya?" Beth asked without looking at him, she knew it would be easier for him. "My pa used to beat her, after she died it was Merle, after he left it was just me." Daryl just revealed something he'd never utter to anybody else. It was a painful topic, but they both were in a painful situation right now. So he figured he would tell her, he trusted her. Beth's eyes watered knowing his father was abusive. It made her sick, who would beat their wife and children? Beth supposed she was lucky for the father she did have and sister. She didn't feel so before Daryl told her that, so in a way Daryl made her feel better. She got up and sat directly beside Daryl when she noticed her father walk out of the house over to the pigs. Beth knew what he was going to do, he was going to feed a pig to the dead, which was repulsive. Hershel made his way over to the barn and halted. Daryl and Beth held their breaths, hoping Daryl can escape in time. Beth looked at him with a hard gaze, "Go." Without questioning her he slipped out the back way of the barn just before hearing a shriek from her father. He winced at that, feeling guilty that he was leaving Beth behind. But he knew the only thing he would do was make things worse, like he always had. He took off without looking back.

Beth contemplated on what to tell her dad, _'Hey daddy I killed our sick mother.'_ No. She had to put her foot down and make him realize how dangerous they really were, so she would prove it. She looked out the door to see her father in shambles, Beth felt awful. But now a days , they had nothing to gain and more to lose. It was a lose lose situation in this world. She walked out to the woods and saw one of the dead wondering around with blood dripping down his chin. She felt angry, hurt, and alone at the same time since Daryl left. Beth grabbed the man with a missing arm and dragged the dead halfway over to the barn before Hershel was on his knees and glanced down at his youngest daughter.

Hershel was confused and very bitter at the moment, who could kill his sick wife? Who would do such a cruel and ungodly act? He felt the tears leave his eyes and drip down his nose. He dug his fingers into the dirt and felt the vain in his forehead pop out. He glanced to the side to see buried graves with crosses on top of the graves. A giant stone was even carved 'Annette Greene.' His eyes widened at that, he knew who did it. He turned around to see Beth dangling a sick man who had blood on his face. He was very, very sick. Like his wife, and as a vet he felt the need to help, only filling the void he wives left him. He saw Beth dragging the man like a rag doll, his hurt instantly went to anger. "Beth you put that man down right this instance!" He raged standing up on his feet, pointing a finger at her.

But Beth wasn't backing down, she had a plan. A risky one, but a plan. She kept her knife on her side just in case. She pushed the walker several feet away and dropped her gun making her father think she was vulnerable. Her eyes glancing from the dead to her father. But she kept focus. The dead man starting to snarl and felt the need to feast for blood. He trailed forward, dragging his feet. He grabbed Beth and she made it look like a struggle to her father. His bony fingers like knives and almost penetrated the skin on her arms they were so sharp. She could have easily took him out, but she needed to let her father do it. To make him see how cruel the world really was. She ended up on the ground with the dead on top of her with blood and drool dripping onto her. And now from the cuts she had on her arm._ 'This was the only way. '_ Beth kept telling herself as she sat in the grass.

Hershel could clearly see the man was trying to attack her. So he ran to his daughter and tried to jerk the man off of Beth. He succeeded in throwing him about a yard a away when the man stood back up with even more determination, if they had any. Hershel bent down to grab the gun and shot the man in the gut causing it to be thrown back for a second. There was blood, but he didn't seem affected. He glanced back up with a hiss and kept stumbling forward like before. Hershel cursed himself and shot once again hitting him in the neck. Blood spurted out in almost a line when he got closer and closer. Hershel realized this man wasn't dying, his daughter was indeed right. They were already dead and they were moving. They had a blood lust for flesh. He pointed the gun on the man's forehead, he was so close now and squeezed the trigger. The man finally hit the grass, without a groan to be heard. Beth winced at all the gunshots. That was sure to attack more of them. It was a stupid plan, but now he saw what they were. He had a chance now.

Daryl wasn't too far in the woods while he stopped to make sure Beth would be okay. He couldn't live with her dying on his conscious. He hid in some brush from the woods, a good enough distance away but close enough to see. He was camouflaged also. He saw Beth enter the woods and was instantly confused, why would she leave? He almost panicked when she came back and he felt more anxiety than before. Beth was dragging a riser by the back of its shirt. What was she planning on doing? Daryl seemed ready to pounce if anything went wrong. He kept a close eye on her movements. Then he heard her father raise his voice at her. "Beth you put that man down this instant!" He saw her dad didn't know what these things were capable of. Ignorance is what Daryl would perceive it as. However, Beth looked as if so, but she wasn't ignorant. She was well aware of what was around her. It was a good thing. Then Daryl saw Beth throw her gun down after pushing the riser away from her. His eyes widened,_ 'What in the world-"_ He couldn't even finish his thoughts he was so shocked. Suicide? No, Beth wouldn't do that. Then it hit him, she was playing her father. She was forcing him to see how things really world. Not just what was going on inside the farm. He saw the riser take her to the ground and knew she could defend herself. She was smart, cunning, and strong. Most of all Beth was strong, one of the strongest he's met. Not just physically, but mentally. Then he saw Hershel run to his daughter, yes this was going the way he was hoping. And the way Beth was hoping also. Her father picked up the gun and shot it in the cut. Daryl cringed, it would attract a lot of unwanted attention. It was a stupid plan, she could have got hurt, he could have gotten hurt, and now they were attracting attention. All for what? To make a man see the world for what it is. What a damn shame. And without `another thought Daryl knew he needed to get out of there, he knew Beth could handle herself. And if anything went wrong to go to the cabin. At least he hoped she knew.

Afterwords Beth stood up gazing at her fathers back. She knew he would be distraught, he needed time. "Daddy, give me the gun." She said softly. Beth put on hand on the barrel and slowly retrieved it, unloading it also. "We need to get you inside." They didn't say another word until they got to the pouch and Maggie and Glen were there. Maggie stomped over to Beth and started screaming. "How could you?!" That was when Hershel finally spoke, "Maggie that's enough!" He said as he made his way upstairs to his room, leaving Maggie, Glen and Beth outside. Glen looked at the betrayal on Beth's face and felt horrible. "Look I'm not good with secrets!" He whined. Beth huffed and looked at her sister. "Those people aren't sick Maggie, their dead. I don't know why but when you die, you turn into one of those things. They aren't people anymore." Her voice cracked at the end of that knowing that she was talking about her mother. Maggie's tears ran down her face as she grabbed her sister and pulled her in for a hug. Maggie leaded her head down to cry onto her shoulder. Beth managed to hold them in, she did enough crying. She knew she needed to move on. Beth rubbed her sister's back trying to soothe her. It was a hard time but they would live through it.

Maggie eventually went in her room to sulk with Glen leaving Beth all by herself when she had been through the most. Beth ended up going to her own room and sitting on her blue comforters and pulling out a hard back notebook. She wrote everything about her life in it, her songs, events, and how she feels. She started to write one about today.

_June 10th, 2010._

_Last night I had done the unthinkable and shot my mother in the head. I'm not crazy, she changed into one of the dead. Dying was the virus. I'm devistated, alone. I cannot stand the thought of never telling my mother I love you anymore. She was my family, and I had promised myself I'd protect them. And I ended up failing. I even had to let Daryl look out for me, dragging him into my business. He's the one that brought me back the day I was covered in blood and fainted. I'm sorry you'll never get to meet him. But I know he is a good man and that's why he went out of his way to help me, even though he's a little rough around the edges. He had told me about his past and I felt so sorry for him. But I didn't want to pity him, he deserves more respect than that. I don't know if he was trying to help me by telling me that but I was really glad he did. I can understand him better. And Daddy's upset too, but I can understand. He' seeing clearly now mamma. He knows why it was wrong to leave you like that. I hope your in a better place. I love you._

_-Your Daughter, Beth Greene._

Beth shut her notebook and sighed, wondering where Jimmy was. She hadn't seen him since she ended their marriage. Which is a horrible thing by it'self. She walked out her door and down the steps, she stopped in front of Jimmy's door and knocked the door three times and waited. Her hair was a frizzy mess put back in a loose pony tail, blood stained the apples of her cheeks and the center of her forehead. Her clothes were hard and muddy, she looked like hell. She waited minutes before knocking again, getting frustrated. After a while she just opened the door to nobody there. His bed was neatly made, but his things were gone. There was a note on the bed. She feared the worst when she picked it up. She almost felt done with this world. She couldn't bear anymore loss or pain. Nothing was stable anymore. Not Jimmy, not her father, not Maggie, nothing was alright. She was desperately clinging to her hope, hoping for things to get better, hoping for their survival, hoping for a lot of things. The note read-

_Beth,_

_You were my best friend, my first love and a lot more than you realized. I would have done anything to make you happy. I felt betrayed and somehow I still do. You lead me on to believe you loved me. Such a cruel thing to do. So I'm leaving you with this note to let you know I will be searching for my family I left to be with you. I assume you know why. I want to assure you I will be okay. Don't try to find me, I couldn't take it if you got hurt looking for me. Just know I will always have a place for you in my heart. I don't hate you._

_-With love, Jimmy._

Beth felt her heart warm up that he didn't resent her for what she did to him. She wouldn't have blamed him for hating her. She hated herself for a while also. Beth hoped that he would do as he says and survive. But she had her doubts, unfortunately. She put the note in her pocket and walked out the room and shut the door behind her. Footsteps echo'd the halls as the house was quiet with grief. It was eerie. She knocked on her father's door again to receive no answer. So she entered anyways and once again nobody was there. Beth wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at this point. She was losing everything she cared about. What more could she lose? She had no idea where Patricia and Otis were, her dad was gone. She needed help, and she headed down the hall to get Glen and Maggie. Beth knocked on the door rapidly. "Maggie!" Beth cried almost. Glen rushed to the door and opened it. "What's the matter?!" He said as Maggie came up behind him Beth was panicked but trying to keep her cool. To think with a straight head, impulses could kill you now a days. "Daddy's missin'!" Beth tried to explain, then Maggie looked troubled, like she knew something. Beth tilted her head to the side and questioned her sister. "Maggie?" She knew what Beth went. Maggie reluctantly spoke, "When he drank, he used to go to this bar in town. Maybe he's there." Her voice wavered at the end. She was sure her father was at that bar and it was dangerous now, especially drunk. Beth pulled out her black bag and handed her sister the revolver and Glen the assault rifle. Glen and Maggie had wide eyes as they looked at the blonde girl. Beth shrugged, "I gathered them in town. Now come on, we need help." She said leaving Glen and Maggie to follow her. Today they were going to take her mother's red Honda they had. Beth grabbed the keys off of the hooks and threw them to Maggie who surprisingly caught them. They headed out the door and into the car. Once they had their seat belts on Maggie looked over at Beth who was in the passenger seat and said, "Where to?" She asked. Beth pointed up the trail. "Up there, I'll show you when we get there." Beth was going to be trouble again and ask for Daryl's help, in town there were many more of the dead. And to be safe, she felt like having him there was their best option of survival.

Beth felt guilty for asking Daryl for his help again. She didn't want to burden him however, she did want his help. He felt like sort of a partner in crime only it was a partner in survival. She saw Maggie pulling up to where they needed to park she tapped her sister slightly. "Pull over here." She said. Maggie complied and parked the car along the rode and locked the doors using the keys to lock the door. Beth takes lead while Glen and Maggie follow in her footsteps to Daryl's tiny cabin. Maggie and Glen were awe'd when the cabin came into view through the thick brush and all the trees. The cabin was reinforced with a large fence and a gate. It could keep the living and the dead out. Nats swarmed their faces, considering it was summer also. The heat made their skins sticky, it drained the life out of everything. Beth walked up to the gate and unlocked it by reaching in the barn and unlocking it a way only her, Merle, and Daryl knew how to do. Maggie and Glen looked confused, it looked as if she was here before, so casual it seemed almost. "How'd you know to unlocked it?" Glen questioned her, it seemed odd that she knew how to unlock the mans gate and let herself in the cabin. Beth looked at him while pushing the gate open and stepping out of the way for them. "I helped him build it." Beth didn't want to go into any detail about Daryl. She had this place deep down inside that she wanted to keep Daryl for herself. And she knew that, that was selfish of her. It went against everything, he was his own man. She was just a young girl in a horrible world. Glen and Maggie both made a 'hmm' noise while walking passed her. Beth rolled her eyes as she shut and locked the gate.

They went on the pouch and Beth lightly knocked on the door like she always does. And once again Merle was the one to answer the door. "Wow looky here, jail baits back!" He whistled. Beth didn't know if this day could get any worse. She didn't want to be mean or rude to his brother but she had been through a lot. So all Merle was managing to do was to piss her off in the first thirty seconds. She had the urge to roll her eyes once again. "Wheres Daryl?" Beth demanded crossing her arms over her chest. That's when Daryl came into view and pushed Merle behind him. Daryl walked up to her right in front of her. "What's up?" Daryl noticed the company she brought this time. He recognized the Asian kid from last night. Although he never remembered a name. And Daryl assumed the other girl was Beth's sister. He didn't see much of a resemblance, but that didn't matter. Something was wrong here. "My dad has took off to some bar in town, we need to get him. But there are a lot of the dead there." She said skipping around asking him. He nodded his head silently in response slinging his crossbow behind his back. "Alright, I'll go grab the bike. Let's go." Beth nodded and Maggie and Glen went to the car. But before Daryl left Beth felt this impulse, she didn't know why she asked this but she did. "Can I go with you?" Daryl stopped in his tracks, almost frozen, then turned around to look at her with a questionable gaze. She decided to clarify. "On your bike?" She said in a small voice, she regretted asking seeing his reaction. "That's not a good idea." He said before turning around and walking away. Beth felt rejected, because she was rejected. She knew he liked his space and kept trying to invade it, she felt so stupid. She balled up her fists and walked to the car. It was hard being friends with a Dixon.

Daryl was surprised Beth had asked to ride with him. He knew it wouldn't be a big deal if she rode along but something about getting in an enclosed space with her unnerved him. He could keep her safe within an arms length and that's what he was going to do. Her life mattered to him wasn't just anybody, she was Beth. He walked to his motorcycle and revved it up, trying to forget about her request.

Beth, Maggie, Glen, and Daryl were parked outside of the bar which Daryl and Maggie lead them to and noticed all of the dead have already been taken out. Which was a red flag for Beth and Daryl, it meant somebody had to be around here. And they know Hershel didn't do this all by himself. Daryl took lead walking in the bar to see Beth's father drinking away his sorrows. It reminded him too much of his own pa, except he was violent when he drank. Beth, Maggie, and Glen walked in. His two daughters ran to him. "Daddy we were worried! Ya' need to come home." Beth was the first to speak. Hershel shook his head no violently and slammed his glass making Glen and Maggie flinch in the process. Beth was disappointed in her dad's behavior. He was grieving she understood, but they had other things to be doing. They couldn't go back, they had to move along. Beth put a hand around her dad's back. "I miss mamma too and I know you really believed they were sick. But this is how the world is now. We can't go back, not now. We have to keep going, to keep our hope." Beth finished. Daryl felt warmth with her words. She couldn't have been more right than he had ever known. Beth was the light to his very dark soul. It wasn't right. Hershel looked up at his daughter while sad, but still with pride. "When did you get so wise?" He asked in a low voice, feeling the buzz from the liquor he drank. He grabbed both of his daughters heads and kissed them before pulling them in for a hug. When Hershel opened his eyes he noticed a middle aged man standing a little bit away from them. He let go of his daughters and fixed his gaze on the hunter with wings on the back of his vest. "Who might this be?" Hershel asked. Beth replied for him, "This is Daryl. Daryl this is Hershel Greene, my father." She said in a low voice almost awkwardly. Maggie and Glen noticed this too. Hershel nodded his head and put his hand out. "Well, nice to meet you son." Daryl looked down at Hershel's extended hand and grabbed it shaking it. "You too." Hershel figured Daryl wasn't a man of many words. He nodded his head before they heard voices from outside. Beth shushed everybody before whispering, "Get down, hide!"

Beth and Daryl his under the bar, Maggie hid under a table with a cloth under it and Hershel and Glen were behind separate doors. They could hear the voices conversation. "Where the hell is Nicholas?" A voice of a man said in the distance. Another voice replied to him. "How the hell should I know? I told them not to let the kid on this run." The other male voice answered back. Daryl cursed at that, knowing there were others. Which means they had a camp. This wasn't a good situation. The boys entered the bar and everyone remained hidden. They could hear the footsteps and their ramblings and they were inching closer. They both passed the table Maggie was under and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Daryl looked at Beth, knowing what they wanted each other to do. They both could take them out silently using Daryl's crossbow and Beth's pistol with the silencer without alerting everybody else. Daryl held his fingers up and counted down from three to one. Daryl and Beth both popped up out of underneath of the counter at the same time before executing both of the men packing heat with them. But bad news was they heard three more voices growing closer. "Yeah, I think they went in here." A young man said. Two older men and a younger man walked in the bar carrying shotguns. And they caught Beth and Daryl, they lifted up their guns and shot. The both of them ducked before they were shot. Bottles of chips of wood broke off of the bar. Maggie's ears rang from the noise. She tried so hard to keep it all together and remain quiet. Beth and Daryl crawled their way into the back out the back exit knowing Maggie would stay hidden, there were many tables. Beth banged a bottle against the wall to alert them into walking back there. It was a trap, she let Hershel and Glen know to take the fist two out and Daryl would get the last one, just with her fingers and mouthing it to each of them.

One of the older ones looked like a biker he had a full sleeve along with a red bandanna and a leather jacket. The other older one had on a white T-shirt and some jeans, he was bald with two sleeves of tattoos on both of his arms, he had a scar on his eye. Hershel hit the one on the right in the head with a bat, crushing his skull in and Glen shot the one on the left with the assault rifle in the head leaving a clean bullet hole, they both fell. The younger male shrieked and tried to bolt out the front door when Maggie crawled out of under the table and grabbed the young boy by his feet resulting for him to fall to the ground. Daryl went to get the boy and lifted him up by his shoulder, this boy was a teenager. He started to cry a little, Daryl almost felt sorry for him. "Who are you doing with them?" Daryl asked the boy. He sniffled before replying. Beth, Glen, and Hershel walked in the front and looked at Daryl and the boy. "My family didn't make it. They took me in." The boy didn't have to explain further, he needed to secure the chance on him not going back to his camp and telling them who they were or where they were and get out of here alive. So he decided, He would give Hershel his gun and have him and Glen sit in the backseat of the car with him and Maggie drive him somewhere a little far off blindfolded and drop him off with some water. That would mean they would leave Hershel's truck and Beth would ride with him. He didn't want her in the car with him. He just had some kind of gut feeling.

Daryl took some rope out of his bag and tied his hands, he grabbed a sheet out of a pocket and tied it around the boys head to cover his eyes. Beth felt this was a little too much, she tapped Daryl on the shoulder. "Is this necessary?' She asked. He sniffled and stood back up, "I have to make sure." He stated leaving no room for argument. "I want you to ride with me while we drop him off somewhere away from here. Maggie will drive and Hershel and Glen will be in the backseat with him." Daryl suggested. Beth's eyebrows raised at him saying he could ride with him. Wasn't there a front seat. "Or I could sit in the front seat?" She suggested, but of course she was going to ride with him. Daryl turned around feeling rejected and bit out, "Ya don't have to." Beth grabbed his arm slightly and said, "I want to!" He stopped before looking at their audience. "Let's get moving! Get him in the car." Daryl barked out. Maggie and Glen lifted the boy up leading him to the car out the front door leaving Beth, Daryl, and gazed at the pair for a moment silently before walking out the front door of the barn still half drunk without another word.

* * *

_A/N: Hi guys! Kind of a long chapter, I hoped you enjoyed! More to come!_


	10. Unwelcome Company

_**The Rising Dead**_

_**Chapter Eight: "Unwelcome Company." **_

It had been two weeks since the incident in the barn and two weeks since Beth had seen Daryl. She had been at home with her family. Beth was in brushing the horses hair and scrubbing her with soapy water to clean her. Wiping away all the dirt and flies from around her eyes and nose. Beth then went to her tail, using the brush to untangle the hair softly. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened two weeks ago when her and Daryl dropped the boy off four towns down from where they both resided.

_Beth had walked with Daryl to his bike out of the bar unnoticed by anyone else. He sat on it gearing up to go, Beth sat there almost confused, not really knowing what to do. "Come on, I aint gonna bite." He said in a low, playful kind of voice. Beth took her seat behind him and felt kind of off, like she was going to fall once he took off. Daryl sighed again in frustration wanting to leave already. "Girl, you need to put your arms around me to hold on." He harshly explained to her. He didn't see why she was so hesitant to do it. He agreed and so did she, it was just a ride on the back of his bike. Beth looked up at him and whispered, "Oh." Before wrapping her arms sturdy enough around his stomach leaning into him. Daryl was satisfied then took off and Maggie's vehicle sped after them following in their lead. The wind of the fresh summer breeze was blowing in her face when she was riding behind Daryl. She enjoyed this almost as much as riding her horses, it was the same feeling; freedom. She sat up to look at Daryl, "Thanks for always helping me, even when you don't have to." She thanked him. Daryl didn't take his eyes off the rode when he spoke back to her, feeling the wind in his hair from the increase of speed. "Weren't you the one saying you were already involved? Well now I'm involved." He said softly but sternly. Beth's eyes widened at what he said. She wanted to cry out of joy, a friend is what she had now. She felt close with Daryl, she wanted his friendship. And now she knew he wanted hers as well. It was a big step in today's world. You don't ever again much, but she gained him. Beth rested her head on Daryl's back with a smile. He felt this and also felt content at the moment. They drove all the way there and back to the barn without another word. _

Beth then took out her basket of apples and held one up to the horses mouth feeding it while stroking her back. Beth was happy with where they were at and how things were proceeding at the moment. Beth found happiness within herself and clung onto it. Only she could make herself happy, nobody else. It all resided in her for what she wanted to do and how to stay alive. Beth was always going to be stern but fair, kind but fierce, and most of all she wasn't going to let this change her humanity. Who she was on the inside, she could be a good person and still survive, wouldn't you say?

Daryl was in the woods hunting for rabbit and whatever else he could find that day. He was used to the intense Georgia heat and the bugs that buzzed around him. He specialized in tracking, mostly animals, people, or the dead. He could tell the differences they made while walking or running. He noticed two different tire marks around here, it was odd. For it to be in these woods. One truck and other an SUV, he followed the trail up to the highway. Daryl noticed a bunch of abandoned cars. He saw a group of people on the highway, the SUV was broke down and there were people standing on the outside of it. There was two men one looked older than himself the other African american, a blonde women, and a older women with a younger daughter. But Daryl also inspected the truck in front of them, which had a young boy two more men and a brunette women. They didn't appear to be any criminals, just survivors from what he could tell so far. They had children and women but there was more to this group than what met they eye at the time.

Meanwhile, with the group they had busted a hose in the SUV and was currently searching for one in one of these cars, until then, they were stuck for now. Dale, the older gentleman with grey hair growing bald and a white beard knew about fixing about the vehicles, he was standing with T-dog and Andrea at the time. The air was tense around everybody around here lately. They all had just escaped the CDC, from being blown up to death. And the had to live with knowing that they were all infected, everybody was doomed. It was a major set back for them all. "Give me back my gun." The blonde women said with her piercing blue eyes, she was angry. Dale had taken her gun away from her afraid she was going to commit suicide. Back at the CDC he forced Andrea to give up her choice in ending herself in the explosion to save his life. She was resentful at him for not minding his own business. T-dog then went to check under the hood of cars attempting to find the right hose while the two of them were bickering.

However, in the truck was a whole different story, Lori sat in the car with her husband Rick Grimes and her son Carl, with Shane, Ricks best friend also. She was still shaken up by the CDC, she feared they all would die, thank god Rick had that grenade. She wanted Carl to live a full life and to be happy. That's what every mother wants for her children. Shane and Rick get out of the car to go speak with Dale and Andrea about the SUV breaking down, not knowing what they were arguing or even arguing at all. "How's it going? What's wrong?" Shane asked directly taking his spot in front of Rick. Rick just sat behind Shane silently, knowingly. 'The damn hose busted!" Andrea spat viciously. Shane widened an eyebrow at that, "How about you two look for hoses instead of runnin' your mouths." He stated a bit rudely. Dale and Andrea walked away from one another to do what they were told. Shane looked back a Rick with a cocky grin, "Gotta have some order around here, huh brother?" He laughed and elbowed Rick who just faked a small smile at his friend.

Daryl crouched down and inched closer to the group noticing a horde was approaching them. There were a bunch of risers approaching, snarling and rasping the whole way to them. The dark haired man must of noticed too before whispering harshly for everybody to "Get down, shut the hell up, and hide." Daryl did the same before Shane even noticed, he climbed a tree and sat on a branch far enough away not to be noticed. The older women, Carol, with her daughter Sophia hid underneath separate cars, stupid as it seemed to him. And the rest hid in the cars or on top. They were trying to be silent, but Daryl noticed the African american man was almost spotted in the car when he made a noise and struggled to get out of the car. In the process he sliced a chunk of his arm off on a sharp part of the door, blood oozed out of his arms as he held his hand over is and biting his lip to not cry out in pain. Daryl did wince at that, it had to have hurt. Then as all of them almost cleared, the little girl moved out from underneath of the car too early and a riser spot her. The girl cried and ran into the woods with three risers chasing her. Daryl cursed at that part. He hurriedly climbed down the tree hearing the mother's distress. "Sophia!" Daryl ran in the direction of the girl and risers with his crossbow in head. He moved all the brush and weeds out of the way to find a clearing with a stream. Sophia was hiding under a rock and the risers were closing in, so Daryl aimed his bow at the closest one head and fired, hitting the target dead on. Some blood splattered over the girl's overalls. The body dropped, but it did startled the girl also, her cries grew louder and Daryl almost growled. He ran forward, took out his knife and stabbed the other one in the head doing the same to the remaining other. Daryl panted, trying to catch his breath. After the dead fell to the ground the girl whimpered in fear. Daryl stretched a hand out for her, "Here, I'm not going to hurt ya. Were going to find' yer mom." He said trying not to frighten her even more. Daryl Dixon had a soft heart for children it appeared to look. She took his hand and he picked her up and started to carry her to the highway.

Carol was a wreck not knowing where her daughter was, she wailed until Shane and Rick planned on taking Carl and looking for Sophia. The kid insisted on going and Lorie wasn't happy one bit about that. But nevertheless, she agreed and they set off to look for the daughter without Carol considering it was already sun set. They were in the woods and Rick was in front this time with Carl and Shane laughing behind him. They were speaking about frog hunting, Rick enjoyed moments like these. Where he gets to see his sons happiness once again after being in a coma and having to search for them only to be rewarded with finding them alive. He was grateful Shane took care of his wife and child. He was a loyal partner and friend.

Not too long after Rick, Shane, and Carl left Daryl arrived with a safe Sophia in his arms. Carol ran to the man she didn't even knew and cried in joy. 'Sophie! Baby!" Daryl let the girl down to run into her mother's embrace. They both cried a bit but Andrea, Lorie, Dale and T-dog stared at the mysterious man who rescued Sophia, they were leery and had every right to be. Daryl snuck up on them, rescued the girl and they had no idea who he was. Once Carol pulled away from Sophia she looked at the man. "Thank you." She said softly. He nodded his head and turned back into the woods back to the trail. He didn't need to take care of anyone else, he had himself, Merle, and now Beth to look after.

Shane and Carl were in front of Rick now still searching for Sophia not knowing Daryl already rescued and returned her already to Carol. The forest was almost still it seemed. The wind was non existent, the birds were chirping, and then there were animals roaming about also. It was almost dark when Carl spotted a deer up ahead of them. Carl smiled and walked faster to the deer, while Shane and Rick stayed back to let Carl go. They saw no danger in it, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

A gunshot rang their ears through the forest, birds flew away in fear. Carl fell on his back after Shane and Rick saw the bullet whole in his stomach. Shane and Rick screamed and ran to the fallen boy. Otis and Patrica were a couple of yards away with wide eyes, they had shot the deer and they did not see the young boy and it went straight through. They ran over to thee two men and injured boy. "I am so sorry! I have a truck, I can get some help!" Without a second thought Rick picked him up and carried Carl to the truck. He and Carl sat in the passenger seat and Rick looked at Shane with a worried expression, "I need to tell Lorie." He almost pleaded to his friend. Shane rapidly shook his head yes and tried to think, "Do you know the way back?" He looked at Patrica and she nodded her head yes. Shane clapped his hands together. "Alright you and I will go back to get the rest of our group, then we'll take them to the farm to let them know how Carl is." He stated closing the truck door seeing the truck ride down the trail. It looked as if nobody came down here too often, very back woods.

Daryl was on the trail riding his bike back to his cabin. The wind was in his face as well as the dirt from the back roads he was riding. But when he spotted Beth's father's truck riding up the trail in a hurry, he paused. Daryl had noticed the man from earlier was holding the little boy in the car, that's what he caught with that glimpse and Daryl knew they were going to the Greene farm. He revved up his motorcycle and took off after them. He was going soft his brother would say, which is back at the cabin.

Beth was in her room when she heard shouting she looked out her window and was stunned to what she saw to say the least. Otis was helping a handsome gentleman in the house with his son. He appeared to have been shot. Her eyes widened as she raced down the steps. "Otis! What happened?!" Beth almost sounded angry with him. He looked rattled, "I shot a deer and it went straight through!" Beth then lead for the man to come up the steps into one of the guest rooms. She opened the door and pointed for him to set the boy on the bed. "I'm going to get my dad, he'll know what to do." Beth said as she raced out the door looking for her father down the hall. She barged in his room without knocking. Hershel looked at his youngest daughter startled. "Daddy I need your help! Otis shot a young boy by accident!" She was almost panicking. Hershel got up and patted his daughter on the back, "Where is the boy at?" He asked. Hershel noticed her concern, feeling it himself. Beth pointed down the hallway, "In the second guest room." She said and her and Hershel went back into the room. The boy was grunting in pain, crying. Hershel cleared his throat, "I want everyone who isn't this boy's father out." Hershel demanded, knowing this was a major injury. Beth and Otis walked out the room and shut the door silently. Beth looked at Otis and said, "You need to run into town and get pain medication for him." She wasn't taking a no for an answer, he did this, he would be the one to risk his life for it. She walked passed him down the hallway. Going to try to save this boy's life.

Shane and Patricia had just arrived back at the SUV and Shane was stunned to see Sophie sitting in Carol's lap. Shane walked up to Carol and asked, "How?" He pointed at the young girl. Carol smiled, "A man rescued her and brought Sophie back." Carol explained. But Shane shrugged it off Carl was hurt. He walked over to Lorie. "I need everybody to come with me. Carl has been shot." Soon as he said that Lorie lost it, she bawled and hit Shane for not looking out for her son. "How could you!? You bastard!" Shane let her vent her anger on him. He felt partially to blame for letting Carl walk up to the deer. The guilt was eating him alive. They sat there for a few moments before the group packed up their tents and important items and followed Shane, Patrica and Lorie, to the farm. The tension was quite high.

Daryl had just arrived at the farm, he was worried. Mostly about Beth. He took in his surroundings and everything was almost still. 'Odd.' He thought as he stepped up on the pourch and right before he was about to knock on the door, Beth walked outside and she seemed surprised, in a good way. She smiled slightly, "Daryl." She greeted him. He pointed to upstairs and asked, "What happened?' He asked her with his hands in his pockets. She looked at him in an odd way. Waiting for him to explain, and she was right to do so. He didn't say anything of his involvement. "I returned a little girl to his group not long ago. That boy was there." He told Beth and he didn't mind. She nodded her head taking all of the information in. Beth took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, come in. Daddy's taking a look at him now." She said before stepping inside letting him in the house. Daryl sort of shrank himself down, almost appeared to be smaller stepping inside the house. His eyes searched the room, always on guard.

Beth lead Daryl to the living room which was quite cozy compared to his cabin. There was a stone fireplace with almost silky like fur covering the couch. She sat on one and and patted the seat next to her. Indicating for Daryl to sit down. "I don't bite ya know." Beth said teasingly, referencing from their last conversation. He didn't seem as tense after that, he sat down in the middle of the couch but closer to the other side of the couch. He smirked a bit before leaning one leg on the other. The atmosphere changed a bit in the room. It seemed darker than before. Meaning it was getting serious. Beth gazed at him for a moment or so searching his face for anything."The man and the boy showed up with Otis, he's our ranch man. But he's been here so long we considered him family. he went to shoot a deer when the bullet went through the deer and hit the boy in the stomach." Beth tried to explain to him. He didn't seem so surprised though, he had seen how reckless they were when the horde of walkers stumbled across them. It was bound to happen, because whatever they are doing now isn't working, is what he concluded by the time he left them. Daryl was dead on with his assumptions of people, usually. "Yeah, don't surprise me though. They seemed reckless, all over the place." He told her, making sure she was very aware of these people. Beth understood what he meant, however she was still going to give than man and his son a chance, he should too. "Give them a chance." Beth said to him in a soft voice. He thought about what she said for a moment, he had never given anybody a chance if they didn't seem reliable. But maybe Beth could be right, he would give them one shot, but he wasn't protecting nobody. He stubbornly tired to make himself think. "Can't promise nothin'." Daryl said with a bit of resentment in it. He had a very hard time letting people in, and Beth understood that.

Meanwhile, Shane, Lorie, Dale, T-dog, Carol, Sophia, and Andrea were on their way to the farm in the SUV trying to squeeze everybody in the vehicle and their things. Sophia sat on Carols lap, Dale sat beside T-dog and Andrea, Patrica was in the front seat and Shane was driving Lorie insisted on riding in the very back of the SUV, being the smallest of them. Lorie was fuming at Shane more than Rick. She knew Rick would be devastated, but Shane appeared to look as if he didn't care. And that was fine by her, she had a very alive husband. Shane was driving and kept glancing in his mirrors to look at her. She was disgusted by him now. Dale and Andre were silent the whole ride also, making this one tense trip. "Pull in here." Patrica pointed to the farm. He pulled in the graveled driveway and parked near the door almost. Noticing the man who shot Carl was getting in his truck. Shane got out of the SUV and walked over to the truck jerking the door open. "Where do you think you're going?!" Shane almost seethed. Otis flinched in fear of the man. Shane was banging on the truck door with force, a vain stuck out of his head. Lorie and Andrea looked concerned, they ran to Shane and put their hands on his chest pushing him away from the truck. He was resisted and of course the two women were struggling against him. Trying to keep Shane away from Otis.

Beth and Daryl were gazing at one another silently when the heard a voice shout, "Where do you think you're going?!" From outside. Beth and Daryl quickly shot up off the couch and Daryl loaded his crossbow in hand. Beth pulled her gun out from her side and released the safety. They quickly and cautiously made their way to the door and opened it, already pointing their weapons as the door open. It revealed two women trying to drag a man away from the truck Otis was in. There was also another injured man and an older man. The older woman and younger girl were still in the SUV. Daryl recognized them. "You! With the black hair, stop or I'll shoot!" Beth demanded him to cease his struggling and to walk away from the truck. Daryl smirked a little at the voice she used. "These were the people I was talkin' bout earlier." Daryl said to Beth not taking his eyes off of them. She nodded her head in response, he could see out of the corner of his eye.

Shane glared at Beth, if looks could kill, she'd be dead. "Now, we are going to lower our weapons, try something and you'll regret it." She wanted to let them know she wasn't weak. She would fight for the people she cared for most and her home. Daryl and Beth moved closer together walking closer to the rest of the group to let them know about Carl. "My dad is a vet, he is upstairs looking at him now, his father is up there." Beth explained about all she knew to them. The brunet women stepped forward in tears, "He's my son, can I go see him?" She asked in a pleading voice folder her hands together. Beth nodded her head at the women, she looked to Daryl, letting him know to watch the rest over them and to yell if he needs help. "I'll show you ma'am." Beth said putting a hand on Lorie's back and lead her into the house. She paused for a moment and looked at Otis, her gaze was filled with anger. "I'll go get the medication." Beth said. Daryl was opposed to this idea, "Not a good idea." He said in a low voice making sure she was the only one who could hear it. She turned around to look at him, "Then come with me." She whispered looking up at him slowly. He nodded his head and backed away from her letting her and the upset woman into the house. They walked inside letting the door shut behind them.

Daryl mostly fixed his gaze on the male with black hair, he was very hot tempered. And at any point, willing to explode. Shane narrowed his eyes at the older man, he didn't look the look of him. Gruffly hanging around a young girl. On top of that, he was just redneck white trash. Shane was willing to jump to conclusions just as Daryl had done. Yes, Daryl Dixon was Redneck white trash, old, and friends with an eighteen year old girl. But there was more to it than that. "Come on, let's get camp set up out here." The blonde women with blue eyes said to Shane. He took one last long look at the hunter and walked away, with the rest of the group following his lead. He wanted to scoff at that. Wearing his usual scowl on his face. He went back in the house but still kept a close eye on them through the living room window.

However, Beth had lead Lorie to the second bedroom and as soon as she opened the door the man ran to her and pulled Lorie into a hug. Beth thought it was sweet, but in a tragic time frame. She gave her father one last smile before exiting the room, the boy was still unconscious. Beth walked down the steps and saw Daryl in the living room, her fake smile upstairs with her father turned back into a frown. "Are ya ready?" Beth asked slinging her rifle over her shoulder. She had her pistil in her boot and her knife in her side, Daryl could tell she was more than ready. He looked down at his crossbow and his grip on it blame tighter. "Ya' need to tell the man to keep an eye on them while we're away." He said, she knew this too. Leaving could mean danger for her family, but she had to take the risk. Beth and Daryl walked outside to Otis who was on the front porch still. "Please do not go Bethy." Otis tried to talk her out of it. Beth shook her head no and stepped around him, just as Daryl had. They were walking in the direction of the bike, Daryl just figured she knew they were both going on it. Daryl sat down on his bike and Beth proceeded to take a seat behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Daryl sped off into town to look for a local pharmacy.

What Daryl and Beth didn't see were the two pairs of eyes on him, Shane had been watching since they left the house. He was feeling sad, angry, hurt, and betrayed all at the same time. He couldn't protect Carl, Lorie was mad at him, plus it felt like he was losing a piece of himself as time went on. Like he wasn't even the same person anymore. Andrea sat next to Shane to see if he was alright. "You okay?" She asked him, Shane shook his head and closed his eyes. "I wasn't there for the boy." He said, making his voice crack. Andrea patted him on the back softly leaning her chin on his shoulder. She had feelings for Shane, Andrea though the was smart, brave, and handsome. And in today's world that was enough for her. She kissed his ear slightly before he pulled away. He had only slept with her because she was the one who made the first move a while ago while he was upset about Lorie. Shane felt guilty for several things he had done.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about not posting for a while! I've been working with school, but more to come! Thank you fellow readers!_


	11. Welcome To Atlanta

_**The Rising Dead**_

_**Chapter Nine: "Welcome to Atlanta."**_

Daryl drove his motorcycle with Beth clung onto his back, they were heading in town which was about ten to fifteen miles away from her farm. Daryl avoided using the main roads, it attracted more attention than he wanted from the living and the dead. The summer's heat was dying down because the sun was setting. The air was cool on their faces, like for a moment the world was normal. They both noticed the increased number of the dead roaming around the area. They were making it closer and closer to their living areas. It worried Beth at least, all it took was a good number of them to break through the fences. She rested her head on Daryl's back and took a deep breath A couple of minutes passed and Beth brought her head up and noticed a green sign that said, 'Welcome to Atlanta.' Her eyes widened, there would be hundreds if not thousands of dead in a city. Was Daryl trying to kill them both? "We're going to Atlanta? Are you nuts?!" Beth almost hissed at him. Daryl narrowed his eyes which were focused on the road. "We'll find what we need, or are you doubting yourself Greene?" He spat at her for doubting herself and him. Yes, it would be dangerous but if they played their cards right and work together, they will both come out of here alive. He trusted Beth, that's what offended him. Beth lowered her head and felt shame for not believing in Daryl. "I'm sorry." Beth apologized. Daryl nodded and made his way to a stop parking his back off of the main road to where it could not be seen. He twisted the key and put it in his vest for safekeeping. He dropped a boot in the tall, untamed grass and Beth followed suit. Beth looked at him knowingly with slight fear still. "What's the plan?" She asked not letting her voice give away her fear when her expression did. Daryl readjusted his crossbow and spoke, "There's a ton of pharmacy's in the area, the closest one to here is Walgreen's Pharmacy the address is 271,1 Metropolitan Pkwy SW." Beth nodded her head at that part and waited for the rest of the plan. "We're going around the back way, slowly and quietly. Follow my lead and stay close." Daryl said before walking to their destination. Beth gulped knowing this wouldn't be a walk in the park. She pulled out her knife and continued forward.

Back at the farm Hershel was doing everything he could for the young boy. He managed to stabilize him for now, but would need to do surgery to get the bullet out of the boys stomach. The issue was it did not pass through, it seemed to be lodged and the boy would be in a lot of pain and most likely die if they did it without the medicine. He glanced at the couple in tears. Then a knock came from the door. Hershel stood up out of the chair and opened the door to see Otis. "Yes, what is it?" Hershel asked his ranch man. Otis rubbed his neck nervously, "The rest of their group is outside and made camp. Beth and that man went for the medication." Hershel's eyes widened, he didn't intend for his daughter to retrieve it. "How could you let her go?!" Hershel sounded angry and Otis flinched at the tone of his voice.

While outside of the farm Carol was sitting with Sophia, her daughter seemed to be upset about Carl. Sophia walked up to her her mother, "Is he going to die?" She asked boldly. Her mother shook her head, "We will just have to pray for him sweetie." Carol hugged her daughter tightly. She had even prayed someone would bring her daughter back safe and it was answered, there had to be a god. Andrea was still angry she hadn't received her gun back from Dale as of yet. She was sitting by her makeshift tent glaring at him. T-dog was making firewood for the night. Gathering and setting it up. Shane sat down on a camping chair with his head down in his hands. He was taking Carl's injury hard, feeling helpless as if he failed. And now Lorie and Rick were upstairs with him and he couldn't be by his side. "You okay?" Andrea called out to Shane who didn't even raise his head up to notice her. The group was in shambles at that point.

Beth and Daryl were steadily moving forward in the hunt for medication. There were so many of the dead wandering around it was hard to go unnoticed. The city seemed to have fallen to the dead. Buildings smoking, roads destroyed, no structure was left unscathed. The scent was of the dead, blood, and smoke that filled their noses. They were almost there when Beth tripped on a dead body. She hit the concrete sidewalk with a thud and it knocked the air out of her. Daryl noticed and quickly turned around to look at her. He went to help her up when he noticed the dead body was moving, he cursed himself. He pulled out his knife and swiftly stabbed the dead man in the head spraying blood on Beth's jeans. Beth was shaky, all of that happened before she could even react, she was ashamed of herself for having Daryl save her yet again. She grabbed his forearm to lift her jello like legs up and her grip on her knife tightened. Beth looked up at Daryl with appreciation. "Thanks." He nodded his head and made sure she was ready. He noticed the back door was locked and there were risers' around the area. If he made too much noise they would be caught. Beth smiled at him for a minute before he realized what she was smiling for. "You got cutters?" He asked quietly with a touch of surprise in his voice. She nodded as her smile grew wider. She opened her black bag she took every time she left home and gave Daryl the cutters. He used them to snap the lock and chains off of the backdoor. He was thankful for the power that shut off everywhere otherwise an alarm would have gone off and would have most likely have been there graves here. He stepped inside first then held the door open for Beth waiting for her to put the cutters back and gather her things.

Once she did she stepped inside also letting the door shut very easily. Daryl whistled in an attempt to draw any dead in the pharmacy out. That's when they heard snarls and groans approaching. "Get ready." Daryl spoke quickly and quietly. She moved forward around the corner so she could ambush them. Daryl did the same on the opposite side of the wall. Papers were scattered everywhere on the floor. Dead bodies and blood filled the rest. It was dusty and abandoned a while ago it seemed. Once Beth saw Daryl signal she jumped from around the corner and saw a dead woman. One of her eyes were missing and had blood running out of the socket. Half of her nose had been cut off as well. Beth lunged forward and stabbed the women in the forward before seeing four more of the dead behind her and that wasn't counting the ones Daryl had. Beth pulled the knife out of the women and pushed her body back to hit the others to give them some space. Daryl stabbed the dead that appeared on his side in the face before shooting the final two with his crossbow. Beth almost wished in that moment she had a bow. She stabbed one in the forehead like she did with the woman, blood gushed on Beth's face. She had trouble keeping her mouth closed. Daryl shot one of the risers' in the head with his crossbow. There were only two left now headed right for them. One caught Beth off guard and pinned her to the wall snapping at her. You could see the struggle, Beth had trouble with her feet placement. She was losing her balance. She used her forehead and bashed it against the dead's' causing it to grunt and fall backwards. Beth decided it was time to finish this judging by her new headache. She jumped on top of the dead man with no teeth and stabbed him in between the eyes. She thought she would never get used to the feeling of blood splatting on her. Daryl just shot the last one in the head effortlessly taking the riser out. Beth huffed at how easy he made that look, she wished she was half of what Daryl was.

Beth sat up pulling her knife out of the risers' head and wiped the blood of before putting it on her side for now. She followed Daryl behind the counter to search for the correct medicine. Any pain killers would work, but right now the stronger the better. "I found some Oxycodone." Daryl explained holding the bottle of pills up. Beth clapped her hands together, "Perfect! Let's gather everything we can though." Beth squealed proudly almost jumping in joy and wanting to stock up, she didn't want to have to come back to Atlanta. Daryl slightly rolled his eyes being the grouch he was. When they searched drawers and cabinets they found plenty of things. Anything from Aleive all the way to Oxycodone. Beth and Daryl felt accomplished by the end of their search, they even managed to find snacks like fruit roll ups and gushards too. It was like heaven to find these days when the local grocery had been stripped clean.

"Are ya ready?" Beth said in a quiet and unsure voice. He nodded his head, "Yeah, let's move." He slowly opened the backdoor to find at least fifteen risers' with their eyes on them both. Beth and Daryl's eyes widened in fear, they pushed their way in the door. A group of them snarling and screaming were practically on top of them. One grabbed Beth's hair and she pulled her shotgun off of her left side strap and blew at least three of them to bits before releasing herself. She glanced at Daryl who was struggling to fight them off. "Run! Upstairs!" He yelled, struggling to maintain control. Without a second thought Beth shot two more rounds of her shotgun. One at a pack in front of Daryl and another in front of her, then she made her get away with Daryl right behind her shooting each riser that got close to them. "Move! Move! Move!" Daryl chanted at them running up the steps to the roof as they were getting closer. But there numbers were decreasing, that didn't mean more wasn't piling in the backdoor with all of this noise. They finally made it to the roof and managed to push the door shut keeping the horde out for now. Beth gasped for air, running up those steps did a number on her. She held her chest but tried to maintain her focus to the task at hand. They were trapped on a roof with half the walkers in the city headed there way. 'Think, think, think.' Beth mind repeated over and over hearing the pounds on the door and growls. She was panicking and Daryl had to remain cool, to live. He noticed the building next to them wasn't to far away, it was lower than the building that they were on. That's when the idea popped inside of his head. They had to jump and escape before they broke the door down. It was their only chance. He looked at her and roughly grabbed her shoulder trying to knock some sense into her. "Listen to me." Daryl said harshly. Her blue eyes teared up a bit but she calmed down and nodded her head to him. "Okay, you need to jump down to that building. We need to escape." He said in a lower and softer voice. That idea panicked her even more, "I-I can't!" Beth yelled, trying to explain she couldn't possibly to something like that. Knowing her luck she'd brake a leg. But Daryl wasn't in the position for her to argue with her, "You can and you will!" He demanded and stepped dangerously closer to her. That left no room for comebacks for Beth. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Daryl stepped aside to keep an eye on the door with risers' dying to get in. She backed up almost pressing against the door, Daryl could even feel how nervous she was, how scared.

Then Beth ran for it. She sprinted as hard as she could and leaped off the building. She could feel the ground leave from under her feet. She wondered if this is what flying sort of feels like. "Roll!" Daryl yelled out to her while she was in the air. As Beth came closer to the ground of the other roof she rolled feeling the scrapes of gravel and rock cutting against her skin. But she remained unharmed for the most part. Beth was slow to come to her feet, but when she did she looked up at Daryl with a slight smile, feeling the burn of the cuts everywhere from her face to her feet. She held a thumbs up at him to let him know she's alright. Once she did that, the door finally broke open, Beth gasped and ran to the edge of the building, closer to Daryl. "Jump!" Beth screamed desperately at him. Then Daryl jumped, she could see him slightly kick his feet once he was in the air, but the awesome part about all of it was that he was able to land with both feet planted on the ground unharmed. Though, the force of hitting the ground brought him to his knees for a moment. Beth ran to him and put a hand on the back of his vest that had wings on it. "Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded his head yes and stood up. "We need to get outta here." Daryl said and Beth was totally agreeing with him. They opened the door to the stairs before quietly making their way down the steps. They were in no condition to take on any more risers'. As they made it to a landing they saw a few roaming around unaware of their presence. Daryl looked at Beth who was standing behind him with a tight grip on her shotgun. "We're going to try to go unnoticed until we open the door. Once that doors open we run to the bike." He whispered to her. Beth nodded her head in response to him and slowly followed his lead down the steps and crouched to not be seen. Daryl made it to the door and cracked it open to find a few risers' in the distance. He pulled it open slowly and whispered, "Run!" to Beth. She crouched in a hurry until she was outside the door. Then she stood and waited for Daryl who swiftly ran out the door closing in with a it of noise. He charged ahead of her making sure she stayed close behind. A couple risers' were in the way, Daryl then shot them with his bow and Beth stabbed them fluently before making it out of the city limits. They stopped to take a break when they realized none of them were following anymore. Beth put her hands on her knees and bent down coughing what felt like her brains out. Daryl even had to gasp for some air.

Once they calmed down they both looked at each other for a silent moment. Beth had scratches all over her arms, neck, and face. He felt partially to blame for it. They were red and some even dripped blood along with some risers' blood mixed on her face and clothes. They knew it was a close call they had, but they made it out alive. And that's what was important. Daryl started walking into the brush looking for his bike with Beth behind him. He spotted it and hopped on revving it up. Beth got on behind him and wrapped her arms around him before hugging herself to him for a bit of comfort. And Daryl didn't mind, he knew she needed it. He took off on a back rode after saying, "Let's get the hell outta here." Their hair flew in the wind with take off, just like before.

Otis and Patrica stayed on the front porch to keep an eye on their guests but to also await Beth's arrival. Patricia sat in a rocking chair next to Otis and it was now the evening and the sun had went down. The summer time crickets were chirping, fireflies were out and about, glowing as bright as ever. The downside was it caused the dead to act up. They couldn't shake their worry about the Beth. Otis and Patricia looked up at the stars and prayed for her safety. Just as they finished they heard a vehicle in the distance. They stood up out of their chairs and saw the motorcycle and felt joy she made it back safe. Just like they prayed she would.

Shane was cooking some fish around the fire sitting next to Andrea on lawn chairs. His was green, hers was red. The moon was out and the night seemed quiet, full of anxiety. The group didn't have anything useful to say to one another. The air had been tense for a couple of days, Carl's hurt, Rick and Lorie are in the house, and Shane is losing it. They all heard a vehicle approaching and turned around to see the motorcycle with that man and girl on the back pulling into the farm. Shane finally looked up, after ignore everybody this whole time and set eyes on Daryl and Beth with a frown. He balled his fists up and bit on his cheek. He noticed the fish were done and set it on some plates they've managed to keep on the go. "It's done." He sounded hoarse, the group felt bad for him. Andrea, Dale, Sophia, and Carol all gathered around to get dinner without a word.

Beth quickly got off of Daryl's bike and ran to the farm house. Daryl was slow to catch up, once they made it to the steps Beth opened the front door and lead Daryl around the corner and upstairs of her home. They found the second door which was an empty guest room and opened the door without knocking. Hershel was surprised at the sudden outbursts of his youngest daughter recently. Daryl stood behind Beth with eyes on the injured boy who was gasping for air in his sleep. It hurt too much to stay awake, he could understand the feeling. Daryl had felt that plenty through out the years. He glanced back to Beth and she was digging in her bag to give her father the bottle of Oxycodone and vikydin. Daryl saw that Hershel was stunned on what they've found. But also upset because to took notice at her face, arms, and neck and saw cuts all over her. Followed by blood that stained her hair, skin, and clothes. "Something happen?" Hershel asked his daughter with concern. Beth shook her head no, "I'm fine daddy, see that the boy is better." Beth convinced him to look after the injured boy. Hershel sat back down in his chair beside the bed where the boy laid and glanced at Rick and Lorie smiling with joy. Beth and Daryl saw this and you could see the joy in their expressions also. So how as a father could Hershel Greene get mad at her for this kind yet dangerous deed? "Thank you." Hershel said to both Beth and Daryl. The two of them nodded their heads and excused themselves. Beth shut the door quietly.

Beth was quiet once they left the room. She slowly walked down the steps and Daryl followed her. He finally noticed all the pictures of Beth and her sister Maggie when they were younger. They were a happy family it seemed. Beth made it down the steps and turned to walk into the living room, she sat down on the couch with a thud. She looked exhausted, bags under her eyes, blood stained face, shaky movements. Daryl sat on the far end of the couch and wished she would say something, anything right now. "Today was crazy." Beth chuckled, but that made Daryl frown even more. "We could've died." He stated. Daryl didn't see the humor in it. "But we didn't." Beth pointed out. That made more sense to Daryl, he leaned his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. It was a close one today, he almost put Beth in danger on a wrong call. He was tired, he limbs were sore, his eyes were heavy. Daryl let them fall as his breathing went even. Beth was half asleep when she saw this too from the other end of the couch. She smiled and let her eyes fall shut. They both deserved a rest after what happened that day.

Meanwhile, after Daryl and Beth left Hershel and Carl he gave him a shot of the medicine and had begun surgery on the boy. Rick and Lorie insisted on staying in the room during. Hershel understood and had no issue with it. He cut his stomach to remove the lodged bullet. Once Hershel got in the wound he noticed it broke off in pieces. If he wasn't such a Christian man he would have cursed. He had to hurry because he didn't need this boy dying of blood loss. He managed to get the biggest chunk of the bullet out then he looked closer for the remaining pieces. It took a while, but Hershel managed to safety remove all the shards of bullets and stitch him back up in time for him to recover and heal properly. Hershel finally took a moment after he finished and gazed over at Lorie and Rick to give them the news. "Well? How is he?" Rick asked in a low voice. Hershel smiled, "He'll recover." It was the best news he could have given them. They both smiled and hugged each other. Hershel then got up and left them alone in the room going to the kitchen to make a sandwich before he rested.

When Hershel passed the living room he stopped and looked in the room again to notice Beth on one side of the couch asleep and Daryl on the other end also sleep. He smiled at the two and made his way to the kitchen before bed that night.

Everybody was able to get some sleep that night, but once morning came Rick and Lorie headed downstairs and out the front door to let the group know of their news. Once they both reached to their make shift camp on the front of the farm everybody gathered together to hear the news. They waited in silence. "Carl's going to be okay." Rick said with a smile while pulling Lorie by his side closer to him. Shane even had a grin as everybody else piratically cried out of relief. It was a good and tender moment for the broken group. "Oh thank god!" Carol said waving a hand in front of her face, drying the tears. Dale even smirked and said, "He's a tough one." They couldn't have agreed even more.

* * *

_A/N: I'm pretty sure I spelled the pill names wrong... Sorry! But another exiting chapter, more to come! Thank you!_


	12. Cabin Fever

**_The Rising Dead_**

**_Chapter Eleven; "Cabin Fever"_**

Two days passed before Carl woke up, Daryl went home when he woke up the day after what happened in Atlanta. He even came by everyday a couple of times a day to check on things. Beth had a lot to recover from Atlanta. It shook her up however, she was glad Daryl was with her, otherwise she wouldn't have made it out alive. Beth had taken up cleaning, cooking, and laundry with Maggie. They offered their guests food and took it out to them. They would always be so friendly about it, Maggie seemed to not mind them. Beth had been having cabin fever being stuck inside the farm, she had always been this way and usually her family didn't mind. But now a days it was hard to let her family or what was left of it to let her go out on her own. The cuts on her face had scabbed over and were in the process of healing. She had gained a black eye from the fall also. Beth actually tried to use foundation to cover it up. That was one the she was glad she never used before. The group outside stayed quiet and to themselves other than when they visited Carl while he was awake. Beth had yet to really interact with any of them. She had never had a problem making friends with people, had she really changed so much already?

Beth had been folding some laundry with Maggie around noon and Carol showed up at the doorway. Beth glanced up from her work and spoke, "Where's Sophia?" She asked. Carol smiled and pointed outside, "Playing with Carl now that he's getting a bit better. Some fresh air really did him good." Beth couldn't disagree with that, it almost made her feel hopeful. Beth nodded and smiled, "That's good to hear." Carol's smile grew wider. "Mind if I help?" She asked Beth then glanced to Maggie. Beth and Maggie both smiled at the woman and nodded there heads, "Sure." "Yeah." Beth, Carol, and Maggie diligently folded clothes and neatly put them into hampers by order when Carol spoke, "That man saved Sophia for me." She said gratefully. Beth looked at Carol out of the corner of her eye and smiled, "Yeah, he's a good guy." Beth kept it short Carol noticed. Carol also was aware of how she tensed up at the mention of him. Carol made a 'hmm' sound and continued working while Maggie snickered at the exchange. "I like you." Maggie giggled. It was a warm moment on the Greene farm that day. Beth couldn't even help but to laugh.

Beth just walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She had just showered before preparing dinner. She was in a gray tank top and blue pajama shorts, her skin still dripping with a bit of water. She opened the door and would have never have guessed who was there, Daryl Dixon. A blush automatically formed on her face as her eyes grew wider. Daryl was surprised at her appearance also, he never expected she would just walk out of the shower. He was almost blushing too. Beth took the towel off of her head quickly and put her arms around her chest and closed the door slowly. Beth was scared to look him in the eye, Daryl was doing the same by looking at his feet. "I-I was jus' chekin' on ya." He stuttered and felt like an idiot. He rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Beth nodded her head, a blush still to be seen. "N-no, thank you! I appreciate it." Beth stopped and thought for a moment, he had never been in her room. How did he know it was hers? 'How'd ya know this was my room?" Beth asked with suspicion. Daryl almost laughed, "It was the only girly room that didn't have the Asian kid in it." He stated. She laughed for a moment before her smile faded. Beth finally looked him in the eye, he also saw this and did the same. They were no longer embarrassed or flustered. "I also wanted to ask you something." She mentioned unsure. Daryl nodded his head, "Hm?" "I wanted to reinforce the fence with barbwire and hook up an electric fence also." She paused once again, trying to gain the courage to ask him. "I was wonderin' if you would help?" Her voice wavered. There, she did it. He looked at her for what felt like an eternity when he nodded his head. "Okay, I'll be here at ten in the morning." Daryl said before slipping out the window in one swift movement. After he climbed out she put a hand on the ledge and watched him disappear into the forest. She smiled and walked out of her room and down the steps to prepare for dinner.

Beth was currently making hamburgers with cheese, her sides were macaroni and cheese from a box they had leftover and some mashed patatos. She had four burners on her gas stove. Beth sat there above the stove and oven with the intense heat of the kitchen. Patrica was currently helping her at the moment also. They always made sure to cook enough for their guests outside. Beth looked out the window when she finished the mashed patatos and saw Rick talking with her father. She found that heart warming, for her father to confined in somebody after the tragic events. Lorie was sitting by herself with a worried expression, Shane was with Carl smiling and playing. Beth smiled and realized she was burning the hamburger! She cursed herself before pulling it off the stove and neatly putting them onto one big tray. The sides she had just finished up went in giant bowels. "Will ya help me take this outside for dinner?" Beth asked Patrica. Patrica nodded her head with a smile. "Of course." She took the two side dishes and Beth opened the front door to feed Rick's group.

Everybody laid eyes on the blonde that always brought food out to them with a smile. They all gathered at the picnic table, knowing the routine with her by now, and waited in anticipation of good food. Beth greeted everyone and they did the same as she laid the food on the table in front of Carl and Sophia especially. "Oh thank you Beth." Carol said brightly. Beth nodded and smiled, she then laid out the plastic silverware they had with many napkins. It felt like home to them. Rick and Hershel managed to make it for dinner and when they both arrived, they arrived with a smile. Rick grabbed her shoulder lightly and shook it. Kind of like he would do Carl. "Your a saint." Rick said genuinely. That almost made Beth blush, she waved a hand in front of her face and slowly scooted away. "Oh, ya know? It's nothing." Now she wanted to be bashful about it as well. The others all gave their thanks in the same breath, Beth sure did appreciate the company as of now.

The group were all laughing and giggling when Rick stood up with his glass and silently shushed everyone else. "Alright, alright. Now I spoke to Hershel and seeing as we needed a place to go, he has agreed to open up his home to us as long as we respect his rules." He paused then raised his voice slightly. "Rule number one is no shooting unless it means your going to die. Rule number two is nobody touches the horses or takes them out. And number three is to be respectful of him and his farm." Sophia and Carl hugged another and Lorie simply smiled. T-dog continued eating and even Dale had a goofy grin. Though Shane didn't seem very happy Beth noticed. She wondered why he was still upset, but she was still cautious of him. As they were chatting Beth un-noticeably sat next to Shane and that got his attention. He scanned her with his eyes wondering what she was doing almost. "You seem unhappy." She stated her observation. Shane shrugged, "Got a lot on my mind." He left it short. Shane was getting irritated with this girl and her statements."Indulge me." Beth countered almost viciously. He narrowed his eyes at her and leaned back in his chair. "Is this your thing? Older men?" Shane hissed at her, she almost winced at that. But then, it**_ really_ **angered her. Her jaw clenched, her fingers twitched, and a vain popped out of her forehead. Beth pulled a gun off her side and held it up to his forehead, touching him, in one swift movement. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. "Yeah, just like blowing your head off will be my thing!" Beth spat at him, disgusted by this man for thinking she would ever come on to him. And for him disrespecting Daryl like that. Shane's eyes widened with surprised, it seemed everyone else felt the same thing too. "Bethy! What are you doing?" Hershel demanded for her to stop. But the problem with Beth was now a days were due to her lack of fear. She was no longer afraid of the world, she had grown stronger. Beth clenched her teeth scraping it together. Without a word she pulled her gun back and walked into the house slamming the door shut. Everybody jumped at that. But by then Shane actually had sweat beam down his forehead, that girl Beth actually managed to put fear in him. Everyone was in awe, but nobody said a word about it. Rick seemed puzzled as well, he knew Shane to be better with the ladies. But Dale saw the truth, he heard the whole exchange.

Meanwhile a little later that night Rick went to talk to Shane about the Beth incident heat once again died down into a cool night breeze. The moon was covered in fog, the grass was damp as well. He walked up to Shane's tent while everyone was already in bed. Shane looked at Rick and Rick sighed. "What happened today man?" He asked his black hared best friend. Shane shrugged, "I dunno, she flew off the handle bro." Shane in a way dodged the question. Rick at that point was getting frustrated with his friend. "I'm asking what you said to her." Rick put it in a blunt way. Shane started laughing defensively with his hands in the air. "Look, she was comin' on to me and I denied her." He didn't honestly think she was, he was just using it as an excuse. Rick raised a brow and really didn't believe it. He dropped the subject for now. But what they didn't know was that Lorie was in the tent awake, she could hear their argument. But she had more important things to worry about now. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself into a slumber with Carl next to her in a sleeping bag.

The next morning had arrived and Beth woke up at seven in the morning. Early enough for her to get a shower before preparing breakfast. Her mind wondered to yesterday evening's events with Shane. He managed to piss her off like nobody has before. Beth didn't know what it was about him, but he was up to something. She stepped in the bathroom and shut the door, preparing for her fifteen minutes of relaxation.

After Beth stepped out of the shower she got dressed in her gray cardigan, blue tank top, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. Then she combed out the knots in her hair putting it up into a ponytail for the day. She didn't have trouble seeing in the mirror because she didn't have hot water. She figured that was a good thing that came out of having no hot water.. Even though it wasn't worth the hot water, she managed to still be okay. Beth then made her way to the kitchen to prepare some hash browns, sausages, and eggs for breakfast for everyone including Daryl since he was coming this morning to help her. She was stirring to yolk to make scrambled eggs, she made sure to add milk to it so that it was fluffy too. She put it in the frying pan with butter in it and went to flip the hash browns. The sausages were still pink, she handed salt and a bit of pepper in them while cooking. Finally around fifteen minutes later then food was ready by eight in the morning. Beth was sure to have made Daryl a plate before and heat it up when he got to the farm. She put all the sausages in one bowel, eggs on a plate, and the hash browns she also had on a plate with plastic silverware and napkins. And once again Beth made her way out the front door struggling to maintain her balance with all the food. But by her luck Shane was the closest one to her when she made her way to their camp outside that offered help to her. Beth decided to play along and handed him the hash browns and they carried the food to the picnic table and served it. They all once again praised Beth for the food. "Thanks Beth!" Carl always greeted her with a smile, she adored the young boy. Carol and Sophia both thanked Beth. Rick and Lorie responded with, "Appreciate it Beth." and "You're a doll." Beth smiled at the group and turned to head inside but was stopped by Shane behind her. He had a smile on his face, the difficult part was being able to tell if it was real or not. "We do appreciate what you can do for us. Why don't you sit down for a bit?" He asked kindly. Beth would play along for now, she went and sat in a yellow fold-able lawn chair and almost glared at him and his creepy smile. 'What was he planning?' In two hours Daryl would be there, she would just handle him by herself.

A few minutes had passed and everyone was eating, laughing and having a lively conversation, except for Beth, Shane, and Lorie. All three of them seemed tense and out of place. The heat that day was intense, including the viscous swarm of nats in your face. Beth kept swatting them away in the free time. But when she glanced beside her Shane was in a lawn chair next to her, that made her skin crawl. "You're hiding something." Beth pointed out in a low enough voice for him to only hear her. His smiled faded into a frown, "What would you know, kid?" He asked her sarcastically. Beth remained silent for a minute before speaking again, she wanted to get her words right. "Whatever problems ya had or have, ya need to put them behind you. Find a better place, because if ya don't it will kill you." Beth had always been the kind of person to help people at their darkest and she honestly didn't care for this man at all but maybe she could help him. Shane actually looked at her seriously and sighed out loud. "What if I can't?" He growled. Beth's voice softened, "You can though." She didn't know what kind of problems he did have, but whatever it was, he didn't have to let it rule over him like it was. And with that she sat up from her seat and walked back to the farm to get ready to reinforce her fences. Shane was confused about the talk they just had. His face showed it also, he was in deep thought about it all. To put the problem behind him meant to give up Lorie? That thought made his chest hurt, he couldn't breath. He loved her, he couldn't let her go. No, he couldn't, not after all that they've been through. He would just have to put Rick behind them both. Which meant he would have to get rid of Rick. A smirk appeared on his face as he rubbed his chin and leaned back in the chair. It would be a well thought out plan.

An hour had passed and Beth was waiting on the front porch with the barb wire and the electric fences they had in a storage barn from before shit hit the fan. The sun only grew brighter as the day went on, Beth was thankful she had just put on a pair of her sunglasses. She had all the equipment she and Daryl needed. She started wrapping and tying barb wire around the fences, even above the fence. But progress was almost still. She looked at her watch and it said 10:23 am. Beth thought it was strange for Daryl to be late when he said he'd be here. The thought made her nervous. Maybe he didn't have a way to tell time? She would wait patiently until he came, she knew he would.

It was about nine thirty when Daryl was in the woods near his cabin hunting, the woods have been quiet and he had yet to catch anything yet. it was disappointing to say the least. He noticed the temperature had to at least be ninety degrees with all the sweating he had been doing. He had been hunting for about four hours and started to get frustrated, then he saw the tracks of the dead. He knew by the way they dragged their feet when they did walk. He followed through and saw thick brush and tree's. There was hardly tracks back there that it was hard to leave prints due to how thick it is. As he continued forward he heard growls but he couldn't quite tell where it was coming from. 'Dumb idea.' He cursed to himself for being so idiotic. Then, something jerked him from the side throwing him off balance. Daryl ended up on his back with a softer thud because he landed in the bushes. But a dead woman was on top of him snarling and drooling all over him. He turned his face to move away from the goo and pulled his knife out and stabbed the lady in the head, her body went lip and she fell to the side. Daryl had tried to kill her quietly and efficiently, the less attention the better. Daryl listened to the birds sing for a minute then he stood up and tried to tell where he came from, but even for him it was close to impossible. So he figured he'd walk until he made it out of the brush, knife in hand. Daryl made a slow and steady pace as he walked, counting his steps, only one foot in front of the other, and to make his steps light as a feather so he'd be silent. Daryl Dixon was a true hunter. But that didn't mean he was invincible.

Beth had been waiting for Daryl for an hour now and was starting to worried, but still remained at the farm. Believing in him as he did her. He would come to her, he would be fine. She even got down on her hands and knees, folded her hands and prayed Daryl would let her know he was safe. The progress on the fences were still slow going, she had now just wrapped barbwire on over half of the fence. And she still had the electrical to go, it was a brutal job to do in the heat by herself. But if she needed to do it alone, she would. Beth realized she couldn't just count on Daryl for everything. She would be the strong, independent woman that can survive. That's all she could be in today's world.

Rick was helping Hershel pick and plant more tomatoes in the heat. Everybody had jobs here staying at the farm. It required work and diligence. Rick was grateful for old man Hershel to let them stay at his home. Rick didn't feel like such a let down to Shane, Lorie, or the rest of them now that they had a place to call at least, 'camp.' Hershel looked at Rick and spoke, "You know, you remind me of a son I never had. Your smart and you always put others ahead of yourself. Your a good man Rick." He said in pride with a shovel in hand. Rick smiled and shook Hershel's hand then giving him a pat on the back. "Thank you"

Carl was playing with Sophia in the meantime and forgot a toy he had back at his and his mother's tent. He ran to go grab it when he heard noises of somebody vomiting near the tent. Carl slowly approached the noise and found Lorie puking, holding her stomach. Carl looked worried, "Are you okay mom?" He asked her. Lorie wiped her mouth off and stood up and smiled, "Yes, must have been something I ate." Carl frowned at that, "Beth's cooking is good." Then he turned his back and went to the tent to get his toy.

Andrea finally approached Dale in a more calm manner. She puffed her lips out and put one hand on her hip. "Listen Dale, I'm not going to kill myself. And even if I wanted to, it is my choice. Please give me my gun back." She honestly did try to sound nice, but she failed. However, Dale sighed and reached in his blue bag and pulled her pistil out for her and handed it to her. Andrea grabbed it quickly and smiled, she gave Dale a quick hug before taking off with it.

Daryl had been traveling through the tall grass with many bushes and trees along the way. He even found a snake crawling up his leg. Daryl stabbed it in the head and threw it over his shoulder for a dinner. He didn't mind snake, it wasn't poisonous. He finally found what looked like a clearing but he couldn't have been more wrong. It was a slope going straight down into a bunch of rocks and a stream. It was a high fall and Daryl lost his footing and began to flip down the slope cutting every part of his body along the way. There was a gash along his forehead, three on his back, one on his arm, and four on his with blood from his cute. It even managed to tear his clothing almost to shreds. The dirt from the ground covered him, that didn't even mention the tiny cuts either. As Daryl tumbled to the bottom he could feel himself land on his back, knocking the breath out of him. He wheezed for a moment and opened up his eyes to look at the sky. Daryl's vision was very blurry and going dark, he tried putting a hand up to look at it and stay awake, but it was in vain. His eyes close and he lost consciousness.

Beth had just finished the barb wire after another hour went by and Daryl still hadn't shown up yet. She didn't know what to think anymore, but she knew she wasn't thinking about it anymore. She started to wrapped the electrical wire around the corners of the fences and she was careful not to cut her self on the barbwire that were already on there. She had several new cuts on her hands and fingers, but that was nothing compared to what Daryl was going through at that moment.

_Daryl's Dream_

_Daryl noticed himself walking by a lake, it was peaceful it felt like. He looked around and saw pine trees and his reflection in the water. He noticed somebody else beside him in the reflection, it was Beth. He actually looked to where she would have stood and nobody was there. But when he looked back in the water and he could still see her. She was trying to say something to him. "Wake up, your not dead yet!" And then all he saw was a flash of light. It was like he regained his breath once again._

Daryl lifted his eyes open and was in sudden fear. One riser was chewing on his show and another was grabbing his arm trying to make him it's meal. He jerked his arm back and punched the riser away from him while he kicked the one chewing on his boot in the face causing it's teeth to fly out. Blood poured from it's mouth as he growled at Daryl. Daryl pulled out his crossbow and quickly shot the one down by his boot in the head. Then he heard snarls from his side and noticed two more. Daryl tried to stand but ended up feeling unbearable pain in his leg. He looked down to inspect it and noticed it was broke. He reloaded his crossbow and shot the nearest riser in the head before pulling out his knife and tripping the final two before struggling for a moment or so to take them out. Once he was done he panted, he was injured, tired, and in very, very bad shape at that point. Daryl saw a rather large stick near him that he could use to walk with that would hold his weight. He reached over and the first time he just brushed it with his fingertips. But the second time Daryl tried he grabbed it. He used the stick to hold his weight and stood up, his other leg was even wobbly. He hoped he could make it to the cabin in time.

After Andrea got her gun back she stood on top of the SUV that Rick and Dale fixed and watched the woods for any of the dead. But she noticed it was rather peaceful in the backwoods, she figured less people. She had her gun in hand and started humming to herself for a while, thinking about her younger sister who was bitten and killed the night they left their old camp. She thought about all those who have fallen and how she wanted to live, wanted to survive for her sister. Andrea teared up and glanced back at the woods to find a person. She tried to look closer and squinted to see them covered in blood, tattered clothing, and cuts all over them. She took aim with her pistil and shot.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about Chapter Number mistakes! Hope you liked this chapter! More to come, thanks for reading!


	13. Be Good

_**The Rising Dead**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Be Good**_

The heat was awful, the sun was burning Beth's skin causing a sunburn. The humidity was higher than usual also, she had to put a hand over her eyes even with her sun glasses on. Dirt smudged her face along with the faded cuts she had received. She had been working on installing the electric feces now. The very first thing Beth did was she measured the parameter of her farm land. It was important to plan, to have a foot space between the edge of farm land any to keep any of the dead out. Beth used this measurement to determine how much electrical wire she would need and approximately how many metal stakes would put in. During her struggle Rick noticed her working on the fences and offered his help. Beth tried to decline, said she was okay. But he insisted, so he helped. Rick layed out the metal stakes around the parameter of her farm land. They spaced them about three to five feet apart. While Rick was laying out the metal stakes, he also put two plastic hooks on them about for or five inches off f the ground. Once Rick laid the stakes out, he used the sledge hammer to drive the metal stakes into the wound the wire around the posts, she then carefully unwind-ed the electrical wire until the next post. Rick started to thread the wire between the two prongs of the plastic hook. The work was tough and that's why Rick wouldn't let her do it alone as long as he was there. Sweat was dripping everywhere, making his hair stained with it. But Beth seemed to fare well minus her burnt skin. Rick repeated this until he ended up at the post he started at. Once Rick was back at the starting post, he used a round plastic piece and threaded a scrap piece of wire through the round plastic piece. Next, Rick threaded the electrical fence wire around the round plastic piece. He wrapped the two ends of the fence wire together. He knew this was going to be a long process considering they only finished the first wiring and needed three.

Daryl wondered the woods aimlessly, his lack of vision was becoming a problem. The lack of strength, dim vision, and his broken leg. He looked out for a moment and saw the bone popped out of place. He growled, looking at it made it more painful. He staggered with the stick in hand, he used the other to swat branches out of his way. He lost balance of his stick and ended up losing his stick and falling onto the ground. Daryl cried out in pain and resisted the urge to pass out from the pain. It made his eyes hurt, his head, neck, back. He stretched to reach the stick and he was slow to regain the little energy he had but he managed to hold himself up with the stick again. He tried to regain control of his mind over all the pain, he tried so hard to think. Daryl took a look around him to find out where he was at. He noticed newly built fences and immanently thought, 'Beth.' He stumbled forward, now knowing he was close to the farm. He managed to make it out of the woods when he spotted Beth working on the fences with someone else. He waved a hand up in the air for her to see him. Then, he heard a gunshot and felt the burn on top of his head. The force of it pushed him on the ground with what little he had left from what he went through. Then as Daryl opened his eyes to look at the clouds he heard another gunshot. "Daryl!"

Beth had been secretly watching for Daryl, she still believed he would show up. As she was working on gathering the wire for the next set she glanced over her shoulder and saw a figure in the woods. It didn't seem to look like Daryl, but she ran closer anyways dropping what she had been doing. Beth squinted her eyes and saw it approach from out of the woods, it was Daryl. His clothes were stained red, his face was cut, he was using a stick to support himself. She feared the worse. He waved a hand in the air and she smiled, knowing he was going to be okay. She hastily tried to make her way to him when a gunshot rang in her ears, she saw Daryl fall. Her eyes scanned the area and noticed Andrea, who was not too far from her, with her gun drawn and pointed. Beth's first reaction was a deadly one. Panic flooded into Beth, her hands were shaky, her vision was red. Beth pulled her pistil out from her side and raised it pointing it at Andrea, making sure her aim would be correct in a hurry. Beth shot Andrea in what looked like the chest. Andrea fell on top of the SUV, then Beth's attention went back to Daryl. "Daryl!" Beth screamed before running to him.

Rick was working on the fence when he heard Beth drop be wiring and she ran to the woods. He was a little confused on to what she was doing. He looked harder and saw a figure in the woods. It appeared a riser to him. But moments passed by and it came out of the woods the man raised a hand in the air and waved it. That's when Rick knew he was alive, it was most likely Daryl. Hershel had spoke to Rick about Daryl, saying nothing but good things. He heard a gun shot and saw Andrea on top of the SUV with her gun drawn. His eyes widened, 'No!' He ran, he tried to make it in time. But as he was running he saw Beth draw her gun and shoot Andrea in the chest. It almost seemed as if it was an immediate reaction. She didn't think about it. He climbed the ladder of the SUV and took a look at Andrea. The bullet wound seemed as if it didn't hit her in the heart, Rick inspected. That was a good thing. He lifted her up in his arms when she yelled in pain, blood spurted out of her mouth. He slowly and painfully made his way down the ladder and rushed Andrea inside the farm house. It was a misunderstanding between the two groups.

Carol and Sophia were doing their laundry in a bucket of soapy water when they heard the gun shots, they could actually see it happening. But they were too far away to see what was really going on. Sophia scooted closer to Carol and almost buried her head in her mother's chest in fear. Carol put a hand on top of her daughter's head to reassure her everything would be fine. "Shh, it'll be okay. Nothing will happen to us." She still wanted to know what was going on down there, but she had to stay with Sophia.

Dale and T-dog were chatting about the life they had before when they heard the gunshots. The pair were farther away from Beth, Andrea, and Daryl than the rest of the group. Dale and T-dog looked at one another with wide eyes, they rushed over to where the shots were. They stopped a little bit away from where it occurred and saw Rick climbed the SUV and Beth ran near the woods. They waited for a brief moment, "What do you think happened?" Dale asked. T-dog did not know.

Beth sprinted as fast as she could to Daryl, she could feel the wind against her face. Her body moved on it own. She saw Daryl with his eyes shut, tears streamed down her face, her lip quivered, her body shook. Beth dropped down to her knees and looked closer, touching his bicep. She saw that he was breathing! Beth inspected his head to notice the bullet only scraped the top of his head. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. But even though she saw Daryl would be okay, the tears wouldn't stop coming. Beth lifted Daryl's head on top of her legs and started to sing while stroking his hair. _"It's unclear now what we intend. We're alone in our own world. You don't wanna be my boyfriend and I don't wanna be your girl. And that, that's a relief. We'll drink up our grief and pine for summer. And we'll buy beer to shotgun and we'll lay in the lawn. And we'll be good."_ Beth paused for a moment to catch her breath before continuing. Singing had always calmed her nerves_. "Now I'm laughing at my boredom. At my string of failed attempts. Because you think that it's important. And I welcome the sentiment. And we talk on the phone at night, Until it's daylight and I feel clever. And I hear the slow in your speech. Yeah, you're half asleep. Say goodnight." _She paused again before adding more passion in the song. _"Now I've got friendships to mend. I'm selfishly dispossessed. You don't wanna be my boyfriend and that's probably for the best. Because that, that gets messy. And you will hurt me. Or I'll disappear. So we will drink beer all day. And our guards will give way. And we'll be good." _Beth finished on note with not a tear in sight. She didn't know why she picked that song, but it was the first one that came to mind.

Daryl heard Beth cry and it shocked him, to know that if he was gone somebody would notice. He heard sniffles before she drew closer to him. Daryl felt Beth put his head in her lap, but he was too weak so open his eyes or say anything. But he could hear what was going on around him. His head burned like a bitch, it almost took away the pain from his broken leg, almost. He felt Beth run her fingers through his hair and it seemed to soothe the burn a bit. Then she started to sing. "It's unclear now what we intend _We're alone in our own world. You don't wanna be my boyfriend and I don't wanna be your girl. And that, that's a relief. We'll drink up our grief and pine for summer. And we'll buy beer to shotgun and we'll lay in the lawn. And we'll be good."_ Beth paused for a moment to catch her breath before continuing. He had never heard her sing before and Daryl was surprised to hear she had such a good voice. _"Now I'm laughing at my boredom. At my string of failed attempts. Because you think that it's important. And I welcome the sentiment. And we talk on the phone at night, Until it's daylight and I feel clever. And I hear the slow in your speech. Yeah, you're half asleep. Say goodnight." _She paused again before adding more passion in the song. He wondered why she was singing this song now. He tried to listen to her voice with the lyrics. _"Now I've got friendships to mend. I'm selfishly dispossessed. You don't wanna be my boyfriend and that's probably for the best. Because that, that gets messy. And you will hurt me. Or I'll disappear. So we will drink beer all day. And our guards will give way. And we'll be good." _The song seemed to have made Daryl peacefully drift away into a sleep where he felt no pain. He was in safe hands now.

* * *

_A/N: Now I know why you all are wondering why I used this song so early on right? Well the song she will be singing later for him at the church will be entirely different! Their relationships going to be very slow coming, very meaningful. They will have time to grow and progress. This was a short chapter and I apologize but I wouldn't really count this as a **chapter**. It's one of the last scenes with a tender moment between the two before the main events come up. Soon they will leave the farm in upcoming chapters. Continue Reading and thanks for all the support! _


	14. Good Company

_**The Rising Dead**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: "Good Company."**_

Yesterday, Hershel and Rick went back outside to attend to Daryl after Andrea. Even though he had a broken leg and was almost shot in the head, Andrea was in worse condition than him. Hershel struggled with getting the bleeding to stop, but once he did he stitched her up and cleaned the wound for any infection. Hershel dressed it and tended to it regularly. Daryl remained unconscious the whole night Hershel noticed. He cleaned where the bullet scraped him and had to pop his leg back into place. It was a good thing Hershel gave him oxycodone beforehand so he wouldn't feel as much of the pain to wake him. And another thing Beth and Hershel saw where slash scars on his back. Beth cried even harder when she saw them. To know that his father beat him like that hurt her. She sat outside his door all night in a sleeping bag after failing to convince Hershel she should be in there with him. It was now dawn, just before sunrise. Beth didn't sleep much that night anyways.

Beth heard a noise in the bedroom where Daryl was resting. She instantly rose and opened the door wide wide eyes, having Daryl doing the same to her in that moment. Beth paused at the doorway realizing she was invading his privacy without knocking. She averted her eyes from him. "I-uhm, sorry for not knocking." She stuttered. Daryl looked a bit out of it because of all the medication for his pain. He put both arms and rested them behind his head. "Coziest bed I've been on in a while." He said in a low, happy voice. Beth smiled at that and went to take a seat in a chair next to the bed. She folded both of her hands together and set them on her knees. "So, how do ya feel?" She asked just like she said everything. So Beth like of her. Daryl sighed, "Like shit. I know I do but I only feel some of it." He said. Beth nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah." She didn't know what else to say right at that moment. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before either one spoke. Daryl looked up at her with a crooked smile and said, "You shot that woman." He stated. Beth gulped and nodded her head. "Yeah, I did." She said in a low voice, fidgeting with her cardigan. Daryl put one hand on his knee and the next thing he said surprised Beth, "Why?" He never had anybody defend him before besides Merle, and even he did a shit job at it. Beth almost looked as if she were about to cry, she bit her lip. "She shot you! I-I thought you were dead." She couldn't say anything else, her voice wouldn't let her. It all came out in a jumbled mess. Daryl held his hands up to stop her. "It's okay Beth." And then Beth sniffled and stayed silent. Daryl leaned back in his bed and saw someone else at the door way. He entered the room now that he was spotted. "Sorry to intrude but I don't think I introduced myself yet. I'm Rick Grimes." He said to Daryl. Daryl nodded his head slightly. "Daryl." Beth looked up in awe, he was at least telling him his name. It was a good start. "Well, nice to meet ya Daryl. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding with Andrea. But it looks like you got her to watch your back it seems." Rick stated with a chuckle pointing at Beth. Beth laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. Daryl blinked at Rick, "Alright." Rick nodded at the man before exiting the room. Beth looked at Daryl with a smile, "Are ya hungry?" She asked him. He was silent and didn't really say much but a grunt. Beth got up out of her seat and clapped her hands together, "Alright! I'm going to make breakfast, I'll bring you some too!" She said happily. Daryl grumbled at her before she walked out of the room, shutting the door softly.

Rick waited until everybody was up to explain Andrea's situation. It was dawn and the sky was black mixed in with light blue and a mix of orange. The clouds hung gray in the sky, the temperature was cool for now but will soon rise. Carol sat on a lawn chair with Sophia on the blue lawn chair beside her with concerned expressions. Lorie had awakened not too long before, she was still puking behind the tent using a tree to hold herself up and the other grasping her stomach. Rick had been asking what was wrong but she says it's the flu and blows him off. Even Shane has seen this the past couple of mornings and was starting to get worried. Dale was leaning against the parked RV and T-dog was in front of the vehicle. Dale had been worried about Andrea, he noticed the gun shots and she was the one who never made it back. All Rick mentioned was she was shot. Shane was sitting next to Carl on a log chatting like usual. That only made Rick jealous of the relationship they formed while he was in a coma.

Lorie finally made her way back to the group and instantly apologized. Rick put a hand on her back and moved her next to him, "No need honey, nothing to apologize for." He tried to laugh it off. Shane remained there with his eyes glued on the pair with his fists clenched. In his mind that should have been him with Lorie, instead of Rick. He thought Rick didn't deserve the family he had by the way he used to speak about them patrolling the streets. He was slowly growing to dislike Rick more and more each passing day. Rick was always the one with the plan, courage, and perfectly alive wife and son, and still managed to take them for granted. Rick raised his hands and spoke, "Alright, there has been a misunderstanding yesterday. That is what took place here. Andrea was on watch and shot Daryl, who was already injured at the time. She still has not woken up as of yet. However, I assumed she mistaken him for a riser. But in his defense Beth shot Andrea in the chest." He paused for a moment letting the information sink in. Shane narrowed his eyes at that, he knew that blonde girl would be trouble. She was a damn spit fire alright. The group didn't have any words to say about Beth shooting Andrea. "Will she be okay?" Dale asked Rick. Rick took off his sheriff's hat and nodded his head yes. "Yeah, missed her heart, she'll recover." Dale let out a breath and smile, "Thank god." The rest of them group seemed to be relieved as well.

Beth went downstairs to make to once again cook eggs on the gas ovens with sausages. They were putting a dent in their supplies due to the company they had out in their front yard. She cracked the eggs open and put them into a bowl. She was very careful not to get the shells in the yolk. Then she added milk and mixed it all together. She poured the liquid into the frying pan and watched it sizzle, spatula in hand Carol walked in the kitchen and smiled. She stood beside Beth at the counter and reached in the cabinet and grabbed a paper plate. She set about ten pieces of bread to pop in the toaster for breakfast. Beth then kept her eyes on the eggs while she opened the fridge to hand Carol the butter. Carol took it with a smile, "Thanks." Beth shook her head no, "No, I should be thankin' ya for the help around here." She wanted to make everybody feel appreciated. Carol took the two pieces out and slapped butter on them. Beth continued to flip the eggs while adding salt and pepper. "You and your family are kind." Carol mentioned Hershel, Maggie, Glen, Otis, and Patrica. Beth nodded her head and used the spatula to scrape the eggs onto one plate. Carol then was taking out the next set of two toasted pieces of bread and added butter to them as well. Beth took one piece and then put it on a plate she was making for Daryl. Beth put two sausages and put it on his plate along with eggs. Beth poured a glass of orange juice and glanced over at Carol. "Do ya' mind serving breakfast this morning? I'm going to take this to Daryl, I'll be out in a bit." Beth requested of Carol wearing her yellow cooking apron. Her and her mother had their very own matching set, but that wouldn't matter now. Carol nodded her head slapping the butter on the rest of the toast before grabbing a plate in each hand, balancing the third one on top.

Beth made her way upstairs with the food and knocked on Daryl's door. "It's me." She'd figure Daryl would know the sound of her voice by now. "Come in'." He said in a very tired voice through the door. Beth entered with a smile plastered on her face and a plate of food. Daryl's eyes were on her the whole walk over to him. She handed them a food to earn a, "Thanks." From Daryl. Beth smiled and had a seat in the chair next to him for a moment. Before Daryl started to eat, he noticed her apron. He smirked before saying, "Nice apron." Beth looked down at it with a frown, "What about it?" She questioned, setting a hand on her knee. Daryl shrugged his shoulders before stuffing his face with eggs. Beth released a big breath of air and stood up out of her chair. "Okay, if ya need somethin' to be sure to yell. But daddy and I will be checking on ya." She said before opening the door and letting herself out. Daryl noticed her visits were rushed, maybe she had somethings to do around the farm.

Beth appeared outside at the group's make shift camp in front of the farm and felt uneasy. What in the world could she say to make this any better? I shot your friend, I am very sorry? That's bullshit, she knew it wouldn't cut it. She didn't know these people and they didn't know her. Beth took a moment to realize how she was thinking, she had never thought the things before. What changed her so drastically? No, she would not lose herself in this world! Beth put on a smile and approached the group eating the food she cooked. They all stopped what they were doing and raised their heads, giving her their attention. Beth felt her eye twitch, her palms grow sweaty, and finally she had stage fright. "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding yesterday. I defend the people around me that I care about." She wanted to keep it short. Rick nodded his head at her. "I get what your saying, you don't know us, we don't know you as of yet." He paused and Beth's eyes widened at that, could he read her mind as well? How could have he possibly knew what was running through her head? Rick then continued, "But from what I can tell is you and your family are good people. My group and I are trying to survive and by us staying here makes you guys apart of this group as well." Rick wanted to rid any tension between the two forming groups. He didn't know why, but he felt so out of control of what was going on around him. He didn't want to admit it but as of right now the group was a mess. They had no hope to go on, everybody was dying around them, and they had been having struggles for dominance between himself and Shane. Rick knew something was going on with his best friend, but couldn't put his finger on it. Beth smiled at Rick and bowed slightly, showing respect. "We appreciate that, we really do." Then Maggie and Glen appear from behind her and Beth almost looked shocked. Maggie saw the look on her sister's face and raised her eyebrows. "They _**are**_ good company Beth." Maggie spoke before sitting next to Lorie who smiled. Glen then sat next to Rick and chatted. Beth never felt this out of place before almost, as if she didn't belong here. She shrank herself down to look smaller and Shane had eyes on her the whole time.

Throughout the day Hershel had made constant visits to the room that Daryl Dixon resided in. He checked Daryl's wounds, cleaned them, bandaged them. Beth even popped her head in at him occasionally, making small talk for a while before leaving shortly after she got there. He did the same for Andrea as well, but more intensive. Her wounds were worse and more life threatening. Beth brought him a ham sandwich with cheese for lunch. Daryl could never remember somebody feeding him so often. He had been too afraid to tell Beth he was awake when she sang to him. He didn't know if the song was for him, about him, or even completely irrelevant, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out either. He sat in silence for most of the day, doped up on pills thinking. He could hear Beth singing to him every time he shut his eyes. The hums in her soft, angelic voice. The emotion she held behind her words. He was sick of hearing it, he didn't ask for it. The constant reminder of her was in his brain and he couldn't shut it out. He growled in his pillow out of frustration. He was actually starting to not mind her company before she sang like that. Daryl seemed to realize something about Beth, he hasn't seen any flaw in her since the day they met. Beth is brave, cunning, fierce, deadly when she wants to be, kind, soft hearted, not overly emotional, and strong. There were a lot of things he could say good about Beth, that was the part he was angry with. How could such a good person survive an apocalypse?

It was a half hour before Beth needed to start dinner, Hershel seemed tired so Beth demanded he rest. He complied when she told him she would clean Daryl and Andrea's wounds. On her way up the stairs, she heard yelling from outside and stopped in her tracks. She pulled out her gun from her side and stood beside the front door peering out the window. The shouting was coming from Merle Dixon, Daryl's older brother. Merle showed up in a white T-shirt stained with mud and blood, tan cargo pants that were torn, and brown boots for his feet. He was shouting at Rick and Shane and soon it would get physical. Beth dropped her weapon by her side, but still grasping it, and opened the door to stop Rick and Shane from possibly shooting him. She knew how Merle could get. As soon as Beth rushed out the door Shane and Rick had eyes on her. "Shane, Rick, hold on a second." She said before stopping in front of Merle, who whistled at her. She rolled her eyes and put a hand on his arm dragging Merle away from the two other men. "Wowhee, you keep lookin' better and better every time I see you." He said smoothly with his southern accent. Beth growled, "You came here for Daryl right?" She asked him releasing him once they stepped in the house. Merle nodded his head and Beth did the same. "Alright then, he was in an accident, but he is fine though." Beth explained and that seemed to make Merle angry, he grabbed Beth's wrists harshly before pulling her to him. Beth hissed in pain and tried and failed to pull away from him. "Not even a piece of ass like you is worth my baby brother dying over." His words cut her like knives. She put her gun to his temple and roughly pushed him back against the banister of the steps. "Screw you asshole, you don't know anything!" Beth pressed the gun harder against his skin, his only response was a smirk. He softly and slowly grabbed her wrist that had the gun against his head and brought it back down away from him. Beth's eyes were averted away from him, she didn't have any intention of killing him. And he sort of took a shot at it and guessed it too. His hand was around hers now gently rubbing the red skin, Beth's eyes shot to their hands together. Merle almost wondered why she wasn't moving, he put his other hand on her wrists and looked up at her, "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt ya." He whispered. A million things at once ran through Merle's mind when Beth said his brother got hurt. He was angry and of course lashed out. But he didn't even wanna be like his pa. Beth smiled and held his hand back, squeezing it slightly. They heard a cough and heard somebody at the top of the staircase. It was Daryl and he had walked in right when his brother grabbed her hand.

Daryl was in his room still fuming about Beth when he heard somebody yelling inside the house. "Screw you asshole, you don't know anything!" It sounded like Beth, his eyes widened. He quickly sat up out of his bed groaning from the pain that hit him like bricks. His head pounded leaving the room shaky, his legs were almost too weak to walk. But he made it out of the room and stopped at the staircase seeing his brother and Beth. Beth had a gun pressed up against his brother's head when Merle grabbed her hand and took the gun down. Daryl felt even more rage than he did earlier, he decided to sit there quietly for Beth to pull away from this pervert of a brother he had. His brother rubbed circles around her wrists and she was letting them. He felt like if he said something he would be intruding. Daryl didn't like Merle so close to Beth, it wasn't right. Merle slowly looked up to face Beth and whispered, "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt ya." Daryl had never heard his brother apologize all of his life. Daryl clenched his fists by his side. Beth smiled brightly at him, making Daryl wish that he was the one getting that smile. He coughed to let them know he was there, he couldn't watch this anymore. Beth and his brother turned to face him. Beth imminently jumped up and Daryl spoke, "Stop." He said to her as she was about to approach the steps. Beth complied and stared at him with confusion. "You shouldn't be up." She said in an almost weak voice. Merle looked back and forth between Daryl and Beth and noticed a change in the atmosphere when the two of them were together. Merle couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that his baby brother found his match with this one. Then the door opened, Beth automatically raised her gun and pointed it at the door. Rick entered and raised his hands slightly with the look of confusion written on his face from the scene that was in front of him. "You okay Beth?" Rick asked eyeing Merle. Beth smiled and waved a hand in front of her face, "Oh! This is Daryl's older brother Merle. Merle this is Rick Grimes." She introduced them both but they kept glaring at one another. The air felt more tense, Beth chuckled before slowly moving her way up the steps.

All the way back to the room Daryl ignored Beth and averted his eyes elsewhere. Beth always knew Daryl was a quiet person, but she knew something was on his mind from how he was acting. She would make a comment or ask a question and he would do was keep his gaze at the floor. He licked his lips and held his back. Daryl sat back down in his bed slowly with the look of pain on his face. He grunted before lying down completely. He hadn't even acknowledged her as of yet and Beth was fuming. That's all she ever wanted from the start was for him to really _see _her. "Yer brother came here looking for ya." Beth said quietly, almost afraid he'd get angry. That was the first time Daryl looked at her and it wasn't a good thing. He had a scowl on his face, he clenched his jaw before speaking. "Don't be alone with him." His voice sounded very controlled, quiet, and angry all at once. That made Beth wince, "He's not a bad-" Before she finished Daryl slammed his fists on the end table beside of the bed where the lamp stood and interrupted. "Yes. He. Is." Daryl hissed putting emphasis on the 'is' part. His eyes were cold, her expression remained serious as if he was made of stone. Beth bit her lip before raising her head and exchanged the same looks upon their faces to one another. "Ya know, I don't know why I expect any different from you! He's your brother for gods sake Daryl. Everybody has good in them and shame on you for not seeing it in him." Beth started her sentence loud but finished softer. The reason Beth knew this was because she had noticed Merle shared some of the same qualities that Daryl had. And they were some good traits too. Like when they apologize, she can tell they both don't say it as often as they should but when they did they meant it. Daryl's eyes were wide open, what she said caught him off guard. What was that suppose to mean? Daryl's was just about to ask when Beth set a first aid kit on the bed. "Just stay still and let me clean your wounds." Beth insisted. However, as stubborn as Daryl is he sat there giving her a death stare, not moving an inch. Beth's look softened, she remembered about his back. Maybe he didn't want her to see it? Beth put one hand on Daryl's and took a long breath. "I've already seen ya with yer shirt off. It's okay." She whispered to him. That made Daryl drop his guard, he knew he already told her about his pa. However, it didn't mean he wanted her to stare at his scars on his back and have a gaze full of pity. That's the one thing a Dixon hated was pity.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry to leave it there readers, I have been building up for them to leave the farm. And once I have accomplished getting them out of the farm the sooner they can progress in their relationship. Now I know some may be wondering about Merle and why he apologized to Beth. Well Merle will play a side role in this story that pulls it together. This is in no way a 'Meth' story and it will not even get to that point. So rest assured no Beth and Merle in this story! Next chapter will involve Rick and his group a bit more while Daryl is recovering. Soon the action will come! Thanks for reading!_


	15. On The Road To Recovery

**_The Rising Dead_**

**_Chapter Fifteen: "On the Road to Recovery."_**

After Beth left Merle and Rick were glaring at each other in the entryway of the house leading to the stairs. After a few minutes of deadly silence Merle decided to speak. "You a pig or somethin'?" He asked with too big of a grin. Merle noticed Rick's sheriff uniform and suspected he used to be a cop. Rick sighed and then narrowed his eyes at the man with many tattoos. "I was at one time." The one thing Rick wasn't looking for was a fight. He wanted to assure Beth and Hershel that both groups can blend together nicely. But so far it was biting them in the ass every time Rick turned the corner. There was just something amiss about the situation around here. Merle scoffed at Rick and then chuckled, "Well, that's nice officer friendly." Merle stated before leaving Rick to walk up the steps to see his little brother. Rick stood in the same spot and stared at the man who was starting to get a bit under his skin. He didn't mind Daryl, but Merle was a different story. And Rick had just met the man as well.

While Rick was inside Shane took this opportunity to approach Lorie in a more calm and decent matter than before at the CDC. He had seen her in a sexy night gown and tried to force himself on her. Lorie ended up scratching the shit out of Shane's face. It was the wrong way to handle it back then. Lorie was sitting in the grass away from everyone else and it was a great chance he could have with speaking to her. He sat next to her on the ground and she instantly eye'd him to see what he would do. They haven't hardly spoke since the CDC, they never got their feelings out in the air and Lorie thought now was the prefect time to explain to him. "When you told me Rick was dead, you saw how devastated I was and you still lied to me." She paused while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Shane sighed, rolled his eyes then tried to speak, but Lorie put a hand up and stopped him from doing so. "You were there for me when Rick wasn't, you took care of Carl and I and for that I can't thank you enough." Lorie looked over at him and Shane had a goofy smile plastered on his face. He liked where this was heading. But he would love the next thing she was going to say to him. "But I didn't love you then and I don't now. I love what you did for us, but Rick is my husband Shane. You are not, please just accept that." She almost begged of him. Shane's heart shattered, she hit every weak spot he had at this point. His love for her and Carl, that was all he had in this world now. How could Rick be that selfish to neglect a family Shane would kill for?

Daryl lifted his shirt up off of him and set it next to him in the bed. His eyes were glued to the window, he didn't want to see her reaction. Beth saw his muscular physic and didn't pity him, she realized she held him dear to her. He was a special kind of person to her. His skin was tanner due to him hunting constantly. However, you could tell he was all man because of the body hair he had on his chest. Even the happy trail made Beth's eyes linger on him longer than it should have. Daryl felt her gaze on him and couldn't help but to feel like she was undressing him with her eyes. And that was an unusual vibe to get from Beth. Once she saw how uncomfortable he was with the situation she hurried to take care of the situation at hand, which was cleaning his wounds. Beth started using a cotton ball to disinfecting Daryl's cuts and gashes he had all over his arms, legs, face, and back. Daryl could feel the burn surge from his cuts. He could hear the sizzle it made and bit his cheek. After Beth was done cleaning them she redressed his wounds with clean bandages. She noticed they were running low on them considering everybody has gotten injured here recently. After Beth had finished she handed Daryl his shirt that was lying next to him, letting him know it was okay to put it back on. And Daryl did in fact lift the shirt over his head and put it back on. They sat in silence for a couple of moments before Beth spoke, "I'm going to check on Andrea, then I have to make dinner. I'll bring ya some too. And while I'm doing all of this I'll send Merle in here, is that alright?" Beth eye'd him with caution because of his reaction earlier. Daryl nodded his head, "Yeah." He said softly before leaning back into the bed. Beth smiled at him and gathered the first aid items and set them back into the metal box and shut it. She walked closer to the door and exited the room. The air had been tense between them for a few days now.

Rick made his way outside the farm to where his group was set up and noticed Lorie was not around the campfire. Shane, Carol, Sophia, Carl, T-dog, and also Dale were sitting around, chatting with one another. Carl was admiring Shane once again and Rick could not help but to notice. He unzipped Lorie and his tent to find her curled up into a ball with pain in her expression while holding her stomach. Rick quickly approached her, "Are you okay honey?!" He asked with concern. Lorie nodded her head yes and sat up slightly. "Just feel like I'm going to be sick, it's nothing to worry about." She tried to reassure Rick, but he still didn't feel convinced enough. "Are you sure?" He asked her one more time. Lorie was starting to get irritated with him and huffed, "Yes! Now get me when dinner's ready, otherwise leave me to sleep." She bit out at him, Rick and his deflated ego made his way out of the tent and zipped it back up. There was something going on with his wife that he didn't know about yet.

As Beth exited the room she was face to face with Merle. She smiled up at him and walked away from the door way to let him in. "Could ya do me a favor?" She whispered to Merle a low enough voice so that Daryl couldn't hear. Merle was intrigued from what she wanted from him. But when he thought that he only grinned at the possibilities. "I'm all yours, watcha need?" He asked in a Merle type voice he had always used with her. She rolled her eyes at him. and set the hand the first aid kit wasn't in on her side. "I need to go on a run, but I need someone to watch my back that can handle it. Are you up to go with me since Daryl's injured?" Beth was putting a lot of trust in a man she hardly knew to watch her back out there. But she was sure he was capable enough to assure they both make it back alive. Merle was almost shock as well that she asked him instead of officer friendly to go with her. It seemed she wasn't too sure about their capabilities and if they could handle it or not as of yet. Merle nodded his head, "Sure thing, sweet cheeks." He replied. Beth was starting to get used to his humor. She smiled up at him, "Thank you. I have to check on Andrea and make dinner. I'll come get ya before we leave, sound good?" Merle actually smiled and nodded his head dumbly before entering his brother's room he was staying in with death glares shooting right at him when he entered. Beth hurried away after that too, she hastily made her way to Andrea's room. Merle shut the door behind him and sat in the chair by the bed.

Beth entered Andrea's room with the first aid kit in hand to notice she still hadn't woken up as of yet. Beth sat on the side of the bed and removed her purple shirt from her to leave her in a black satin bra. Beth had to admit Andrea was pretty. Her blue eyes matched with her curly blonde hair. As Beth thought about it, the description sounded a lot like her. Which she thought was self centered of her to think. A person's beauty was on the inside, not the outside. Beth had thought a lot about her shooting Andrea and was concerned of her lack of guilt for doing it. Shouldn't she have felt sorry for shooting her? Like if she could she would change it? However the case was Beth wouldn't change it. She did not regret it one bit. Maybe it was because she wanted Daryl to live so much more than her guilt for shooting Andrea. Beth cleaned the gun shot hole in her chest and re-bandaged it. Once she was done she packed everything back up and left the room to make dinner for everybody tonight. Then after dinner Merle and her would go out on the run, it was going to be a long night ahead of her.

Daryl felt angry to his older brother for even touching Beth. That old washed up, redneck piece of trash didn't deserve to. Daryl hadn't even touched her with her coming to him first and irritating a hug or something along those lines. But then he realized that's just how Beth is, she was friendly and affectionate to everybody she came in contact with. But that didn't mean it had to be Merle. He was aware that Merle had sat in the seat next to the bed but Daryl refused to speak to him. Merle smiled and hit Daryl on the shoulder lightly causing Daryl to groan a bit in pain. "Oops, sorry little brother." He chuckled. However Daryl held his ground and continued to sit in silence. His arms were crossed and his mind was elsewhere. Merle started to frown, "What's got yer panties in a bunch?" He asked Daryl. Daryl looked over at Merle with a growl, "You and Beth, that's what." Daryl spit at his eldest brother. Merle waved a hand to brush off his comment. "It was nothin', getting bent out of shape over her threatening to shoot me huh?" Merle asked Daryl, almost accusing him of something when Daryl was accusing him first. Daryl narrowed his eyes at Merle, "Stay away from her." Daryl demanded his brother, getting straight to the point. Merle raised both of his hands in the air defensively. "No can do." Daryl's eyes widened at that, he never thought he'd hear his brother say that back to him. "Why the hell not?" Daryl was starting to get worried about what Merle had in mind. Merle just chuckled at his brother, "She asked for me to go on a run with her a little later. I already agreed, so do you see my problem?" Merle said in the most smart ass way to go about it. It made Daryl's blood boil, he could feel the anger rising, "Touch one hair on her head and I'll shoot ya. She's too trusting, damn girl." He felt angry at her also for her good nature. Beth said she saw good in Merle, well they will just have to wait and see if that was true. There was nothing Daryl could do if Beth gave the okay for his older brother to go with her. "I'm only your replacement. The the girl even mentioned it was because you were injured." Merle actually tried to cheer Daryl up. Maybe at the age of thirty and forty they could both see eye to eye soon enough for the first time in their lives.

Beth was in the kitchen making her mother's famous recipe. Pan-Fried Garlic Steak and Potatoes, it was always a favorite of anybody who has ever ate it. Beth used the large side of the chef knife to smash garlic into pieces. She then discard the remaining skin off of the potatoes. She halved any large potatoes that she could see. Beth Place potatoes in microwave-safe bowl and cover it with vented plastic wrap. She put it in for five minutes, while stirring the garlic in. Beth cooked them and made sure they were tender while putting them back in for five more minutes. After that she drained water out of the bowl. Meanwhile, she heated one tablespoon of the olive oil in skillet on high heat. Beth added seasoning to the steak with salt and pepper. While they cooked she only turned them over once and then added a remaining one tablespoon oil to skillet. She had also added potatoes, garlic, and tomatoes. All seasoned with salt and pepper. After it was done she mixed the steak and potatoes and added oregano on top of it. Beth was satisfied with the work she accomplished all by herself. It was a simple meal tonight and she hoped she had made enough extra's for everybody.

Beth made two plates, one for Merle and the other for Daryl who was upstairs in the guest room. She was sure her father, Glen, and Maggie would be outside like usual for dinner. Beth set the two plates she had made for them onto the counter and picked the plate with the rest of the food up along with plastic silverware, napkins, and paper plates and walked outside of the house with it. Everybody had eyes on Beth knowing it was ready for dinner. Rick slowly unzipped the tent and told Lorie dinner was ready. Her attitude adjusted slightly because of the fact she smiled at him for a reply. He nodded to her before leaving her alone to come out and get ready for dinner. But the real reason she wanted to be woken for dinner was that she wanted to ask Beth for a favor. Lorie walked out of tent to notice everyone gathered around the picnic table. It was a nice sight to see for her, everybody to be getting along fine with one another. Beth had a smile plastered onto her face when she served the food. Carol and Sophia helped set up the refreshments and plate settings. Once everything was set they all said their thanks to Beth and started to dig in, except for Lorie. Beth was ready to walk back inside when Lorie caught her attention. "Beth, hold on!" Lorie called out to her. Beth stopped, looked over her shoulder and then turned around. Beth wondered what she wanted, "Yes?" She asked the older woman kindly. "I wrote down something I wanted to see if you could pick up the next time you went out." Beth raised a brow at that and grabbed the piece of paper from Lorie. "It's your lucky day, I was just going to go here in a little bit." Beth said while opening the paper to see what she was looking for. Once she read what Lorie wanted her eyes widened. Beth held the paper down and glared at the brunette. "Are you sure?" Beth asked and Lorie nodded her head. "Yes, pretty sure." She said with shame. Beth put a hand on Lorie's shoulder and smiled, "Nothing to be ashamed of, alright? Your secrets safe with me, However, I do recommend telling Rick at some point though." She suggested. Lorie lowered her head even more at the mention of Rick. "If you knew the situation you'd change your mind." Lorie said in a low voice. Beth nodded in understanding, "We can talk later if you want?" Beth asked and took her hand off of Lorie's shoulder. Lorie smiled, "I'd like that." They were unaware at the moment that Rick and Shane had eyes on the pair, wondering what they were talking about.

Beth grabbed both of the plates off of the counter in the kitchen with two glasses of milk they had left and took them upstairs. Once she got to the guest room, with both hands full she managed to knock on the door slightly. Luckily for her, Merle answered the door with a grin. Beth smiled back at him and held up the food. Merle took one plate with one glass and she had given Daryl the other plate and glass. "You just got everythin' huh?" Merle asked Beth in a teasing manner. Beth almost blushed and laughed, "Oh no, there's a lot I can't do." She said, trying not to sound too cocky. After Merle swallowed the first bite of his food he continued. "Like?" He wanted an example, and the main reason why he was talking to Beth this much was to get a bit of a rise out of his brother. But it seemed it wasn't working, Daryl didn't even seemed to be bothered. That was because he knew Beth wouldn't go for the dirty old man he had for a brother. "I can't shoot a bow as well as Daryl could." Beth said with a smile mentioning Daryl. Daryl smirked at her and put both arms behind his head and sighed. "Ya don't know that yet." He pointed out to her while continuing to eat. Beth wiggled her index finger at him, "I do know, you have the best shot Mr. Dixon." Daryl glared at her for using the term, 'Mr. Dixon.' "Way to make me feel old." He grumbled, digging into his food. Merle snickered at their comments back and forth to one another. Merle patted Beth on the back harder than he intended to, she almost fell forward. "He-he, I like her, let's keep er'." Merle said with satisfaction, if anybody could make Daryl have a hard time as much as Merle it was Beth. "She aint a dog." Daryl frowned. After they had finished they put there plates to the side. Merle stood up and was getting ready to head out with Beth when Daryl caught her attention. "Can I talk to you?" He asked Beth, she nodded her head yes and walked over to him while Merle left the room. Daryl grabbed Beth once she was close enough, putting his arm behind her head and he other around her waist and pulling her down into him. Daryl wasn't the type of man to do things like this, but when it came to Beth a lot of things that didn't apply to him mattered now. Beth was so surprised when Daryl pulled her into a hug, his hand rested on the back of her head. "If he does anythin' to hurt to upset you, you tell me. Alright?" Daryl asked her after letting her go shortly after he pulled her in for a hug. Beth nodded dumbly after that, not knowing what to say. Beth walked out of the room to meet with Merle, "You ready to head out?" She asked him. He put his hands in his pockets and replied, "Whenever you are."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry again about the chapter that has no action. But next chapter they will be going on a run, I wonder what will happen when they are gone? Find out in the next chapter! I am adding scenes so that Beth and Merle have time to bond and as someone already mentioned, yes, it will be a brother sister type of relationship! It really helps Beth and Daryl come together in the long run. Thanks for reading this chapter and sticking with me through this story everyone! It's been fun to write and I can't wait until it is completed. However until then, I will continue to post chapter after chapter. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoy!_


	16. Psychotic Twist

_**The Rising Dead**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: "Psychotic Twist" **_

_A/N: Usually I don't put one in the beginning but this chapter I am. There will be **Violence, blood, sexual content, and character deaths. Warning to Readers.**_

It was a little while after sundown, the temperature dropped, the wind was blowing a nice cool breeze throughout the sky. The stars hung in the sky while the moon shined bright. It made the world as they knew glow. The Georgia heat made it humid without almost any rain. Now a days, they begged for it to rain. The government has fallen to the dead along with the rest of the world. Humanity was doomed from this point on. Beth often thought about God and why he would let this happen. This was a real set back in her religious beliefs. She prays night after night that everyone around her would remain safe and unharmed. But it seemed as if everyday that had passed, people were getting hurt left and right. Beth made a promise to herself though, no matter what life threw at her, she would always have hope. Beth and Merle were on there way out the door and her face was still red from what happened in the room with Daryl. When Daryl hugged her it was incredibly shocking to Beth. The hug felt warm and inviting rather than anybody else. She would have never thought he would do something like that, seeing how he didn't like to be touched. Overall Beth was pleased with what he had done, she was glad that they were getting to be close friends. And right now Beth didn't wish for anything more than that. She was very content on where her and Daryl stood. The porch lights remained on for Rick and the rest of them to see in the dark until they went to sleep.

Rick was approaching Beth and Merle with one brow raised, seeing suspicion in them two being out here at night. Rick put hands on both of his sides and spoke, "Beth, everything alright?" He asked her. Beth smiled and nodded her head yes. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail, with combat boots, jeans, and a black shirt. "Yeah, were going out for a run." Beth mentioned before walking passed him with Merle following behind her. Rick quickly whipped around to face her. "Wait! Beth, I don't think that's a good idea." He tried to plead with her taking a step forward. Beth's face was filled with question, "Why?" She asked him, still standing in the same spot waiting for his reply. Merle stood there, glaring at him as well. Rick smiled softly, trying to still remain friendly, "It's dark for one." Beth rolled her eyes and started to walk off once again, "I can take care of myself, Merle can too." Rick rubbed his temples together, she was one stubborn, young woman. "I'm coming with, so hold up!" He demanded. Beth groaned and stood in place with Merle. He was grumbling insults to Beth. She ended up smacking him on the arm for being offensive. Rick walked over to Lorie by the campfire and pulled her into a hug, he never knew when the last time he would see her would be. Lorie hugged back but was confused. Rick pulled back and looked at her, "I'm going on a run with Beth. She was only taking Merle and I don't trust that man." Her eyes widened. She had sent Beth to gather what she needed and what if Rick saw her or found out? Lorie grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. "I don't think that's such a good idea Rick." She tried to scold him but Rick shook his head. He wouldn't be talked out of this. Lorie started to grow angry, "So, your just going to leave us?" Rick threw her a stern gaze, "I'm not fighting about this Lorie. I'm going, end of discussion." He said before walking away from her, they had been fighting a lot lately.

Rick walked back to Beth and Merle and smiled while tipping his hat, "You guys set?" He said happily. Beth nodded her head slowly, "You don't know the plan." Beth frowned and so did Merle. "I don't either." He added. Beth laughed and waved a hand out, "Oh, well we need more first aid kits along with a trip to a pharmacy for something else." She didn't want to reveal what that was, However, they both sat there in silence waiting for her to say what it was. "Well?" Merle asked Beth, standing in the same spot he had been in. Beth folded her arms across her chest and huffed, "You guys are noisy! Can't a girl have her privacy?" Beth spouted before walking to the van she had the keys to. Beth swung them around her finger and smiled, "Who's driving?" Merle grabbed the keys off of her finger swiftly and sat in the divers seat and closed the door. Beth followed by making her way to the passenger seat and Rick sat in the back seat behind Merle. Merle started the van and then took off with Shane watching them pull out of the driveway. Little did they know what would happen during their time away.

Shane had overhead Rick and Lorie speaking and grinned, this would be the perfect time to extract his plans. There were voices in his head, they didn't sound like him, and they were screaming at him constantly. Ever since Beth had said_, "Whatever problems ya had or have, ya need to put them behind you. Find a better place, because if ya don't it will kill you." _She was so beautiful then when she told him that now that he looked back on it with what he would call a clear mind. He has taken this approach at ensuring his survival. If what she says is true then he should be able to cleanse himself from the poisons of this world. His main reason for all of this was to shame Lorie and Rick at the same time before getting to take care of Carl. Shane's mind was twisted and demented, his mind finally took a toll on him and he was at his breaking point. Shane had tranquilizing shots he found on the way to the farm before they settled down. They were enough to knock somebody out for a while. At the time when he found them, Shane thought he really didn't need them, but luckily he held on to them to use on this very night. He had seven doses and intended to make all of them count. Shane rubbed his hands together and started tapping his foot in anticipation for the night that was to come.

Merle was driving to the smallest, nearest town with Beth and Rick, the car ride was extremely quiet. Too quiet for Beth's liking anyways, all they saw was the dead that roamed the streets, visible only in the headlights. So she did the only thing she wanted to do at that moment and that was to sing her feelings. And her feelings weren't very happy now that the world is the way it is. "When the days are cold and the cards all fold. And the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood's run stale." Beth paused for a brief moment to catch her breath. Merle and Rick were astounded with how well she could sing. It brought a smile to Rick's face but Merle could tell what she was saying behind the pretty singing. The lyrics were dark and they fit the situation they all were in well. She was indeed a saint from what he has seen. Merle just didn't think she knew how right she was. Beth then started to continue. "I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come." Beth paused for a second to build up power for the chorus. Her voice came out stronger and Merle couldn't believe she was feeling this on the inside. It was the same as what he felt, at least he felt some of the words and meaning would apply to him. It didn't mean it was. "When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide." The end of the chorus sadly gave Merle the chills, the little hairs on his arms stood up. Merle honestly was growing to adore Beth, he would do what he needed to, to keep her safe. He concluded that this evening. Rick sat in the back in silence, contently listening to Beth's singing. Nobody in his group could sing like her. When Rick thought about the Greene family, he considered them amazing people.

Shane was sitting around the campfire gazing at the night sky with his plan in mind. He waited a bit for the right moment to strike. About twenty minutes ago Lorie and Carl decided to head into the tent to get some sleep for the night. It made Shane smile that the last thing Lorie will feel for Rick is anger. Carol was still inside the house doing late night laundry with Maggie while Glen resided upstairs in Maggie's bedroom. Shane made sure to know everyone's whereabouts before he would go through with the plan. He had been preparing for days. Hershel was in his bedroom resting as well, it was making it so easy that they would all probably be at their most vulnerable. The only one that was outside in the same area as Shane was Sophia and she was the start of his plan. He slowly made his way over to Sophia who was playing with an old raggity Ann doll. He smiled a fake, warm smile and spoke, "Having fun?" Sophia nodded her head softly. The man never approached her before or even spoke to her. She knew her father beat her mother, but when Shane beat her father it scared the hell out of her. So the only thing she felt around him was fear. Shane chuckled, except this time you could hear how creepy it was, you could feel it. "What's wrong? Cat got ya tongue?" He asked her. Then as she looked up at him with wide eyes and fear he swiftly took the blunt part of his knife and hit Sophia in the head hard enough to knock her out cold. As she was falling to the ground with her eyes shut, Shane caught her and threw her over his shoulder and began walking away from the farm and into the woods.

"At the curtain's call It's the last of all, when the lights fade out all the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you made." Beth's voice was soft and sweet. What she was singing was anything but a lie. "Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound. Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth. No matter what we breed we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come." She paused again building it for the chorus. Merle realized they were almost into town. He occasionally glanced over to Beth and watched her sing. "When you feel my heat,look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide." Beth was a one of a kind person, she wand kind, strong, and talented. It was very few and far in between you would meet someone like her. She started singing softer this time. "They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate., It's woven in my soul. I need to let you go. Your eyes, they shine so bright, I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now unless you show me how." She ended on a strong note and continued on a higher one. "When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide." Beth had intended to sing this song from what she seemed to think was Merle's perspective. And he even knew the she was right. The song ended and Merle's grip around the steering wheel tightened as they arrived to their destination. They slowly got out of the van, knife in hand on a gun on Beth's side. She scanned the area cautiously and glanced over to Rick and Merle right on both sides of her. They walked into the mom and pop pharmacy shop and Beth pulled out a whistle and lightly blew on it. She had found it from the things she used when she had been younger. Beth figured to find a use for it. They all three heard a group of snarls and groans along with the dead dragging their feet and smashing into things widely. Beth prepared her knife and got into a defensive stance. Rick and Merle did the same thing as Beth.

Shane had taken Sophia to an abandoned cabin in the forest, it was a little closer to the farm than Daryl's and without the fence, even more run down. The wood was rotting from the inside and out, the windows were shattered, and the whole place smelled like animal piss for some reason. There were luckily ten chairs he could tie everyone to, there would be one person left untied to a chair and Shane decided to make that one Carl. He loved Carl with all of his heart and wanted to protect and take care of him. That was another big reason for doing all of this. Shane tied both her hands together and her feet together. Once he did that he tied her to the wooden chair, it seemed sturdy enough to hold everyone while in binds. Shortly after he finished she started to wake up. Sophia's eyes were flickering as she lifted her head up slowly. Shane growled and moved closer to see what she was going to do, he was not wasting a tranquilizer on this little girl. As soon as she figured out she wasn't at the farm she tried to scream. Shane covered her mouth with his hands and she roughly bit him on the hand causing blood to gush out of the bite marks. He pulled back and shook his hand violently, "Little bitch!" He hissed before stuffing a sock in her mouth. Sophia cried and tried to sit it out but Shane's hand held it there and duct taped the sock in her mouth. Sophia cried and screamed with the sock in her mouth. Shane smirked at that and the abandoned cabin to fulfill the rest of his plans. What Shane didn't know before walking out was that Sophia was coughing and crying, which let to panic. The sock caused her to throw up in her mouth and there was nowhere for the vomit to leave so she was struggling to breath. Her lungs filled with vomit, she tried kicking her feet, her fingers twitched. Sophia choked on her own throw up. There was never any chance of survival in this world for her since Shane taped her mouth with a sock in it. She sat there in the chair, lifeless, and died in a terribly cruel way. Her eyes were wide open with tears that streamed down her cheeks. The vomit was finally leaking its way out of the corners of the tape now that her body relaxed itself with death.

Carol had just finished the dishes and headed outside to relax back at the tent. The campfire had died because nobody put any more wood in it. Carol noticed nobody was either up or outside at that time. She saw nobody wondering about and the night seemed so still it was scary. She unzipped her tent and her eyes went wide. Carol looked all around her to find Sophia and saw nothing. Panic filled her, 'Sophia! Baby!?" She yelled out for her daughter. Carol ran all the way out of the farm land searching for her daughter and couldn't find a trace of her. Lorie and Carl came out of the tent to check on Carol. "What happened?" Lorie asked Carol who was in tears at this point. She had to take a moment to calm down, but once she did, she got even more worked up than before. "Sophia is gone! She's missing, I can't find her." And as soon as she said that Shane appeared seeming more concerned than ever. "Well, even with Rick away we have to assemble search parties right away." He was very skilled at going unnoticed and fast with making it back in time for nobody to suspect him. Carol nodded her head at that suggestion. Carl smiled and was about to speak up but Lorie put her hand up to stop him, "And your staying here." Lorie told Carl and he frowned, "Aw come on mom!" Lorie wasn't arguing with her child. "No, head to bed." Shane put a hand on Carl's shoulder and shook it just like his father would have done and smiled at the young boy, "Don't ya worry, we'll find her. Just do as your mom says." Shane whispered to Carl who still seemed disappointing. Lorie looked at Carol and grabbed her hand, "Shane and I will find her, don't worry." She smiled at her friend and walked to Shane who was very shocked at that idea. Lorie only suggested it because she didn't want to put Carol in danger and she knew Shane was the type of man that would find Sophia. But this time she couldn't have been farther from the truth. That was part of his plan and it worked out all on its on_. 'This couldn't be going any smoother.' _Shane thought in the back of his mind with an evil sadistic grin hidden under the fake concern.

Beth, Merle, and Rick were in a town a bit down the road from the farm, in a pharmacy. They prepared themselves when they heard the snarls and groans growing closer. Beth stepped forward and saw about four of them come out from the back. It was an old woman without an eyeball, she had to have been seventy when she died. She wore a turquoise blue dress and tried to grab Beth who countered back with a knife in her forehead. Blood ran out of the gash Beth stabbed the dead woman in. It ran down her nose and forehead before she dropped to the ground. Rick had found the husband of the old lady who appeared to be the same age as her when they died. He had a huge chunk bitten out of his neck. The riser screeched and snapped it's jaws at Rick who used his knife jab the old man in the back of his head causing the dead's skull to crush. You could hear the crunch from where Merle was standing. Merle easily stabbed a dead younger gentleman who was missing an arm. Flesh and meet stuck out of him causing the stench to be horrifying. Once they had all the riser's taken care of Beth spoke, "Okay, look around for anything that would be in a first aid kit. Bandages, rubbing alcohol, anything like that." She said to Merle and Rick. Merle nodded his head but Rick spoke up next to Beth, "What are you getting that your not telling us?" Beth was getting a little irritated at Rick for being so pushy with what Lorie wanted her to get. She shut her eyes and tried to calm herself a bit before speaking, she didn't want to be rude. "It's not a concern, please drop it." Beth explained as nicely as she could before walking off to find what she was looking for. But Rick wasn't taking a no for an answer and Merle could see that, but still went off to look for what Beth needed. Merle knew officer friendly wouldn't hurt Beth, but just piss her off. And that would be a funny show, he thought.

Shane took Lorie in the opposite direction of where he had put Sophia in the woods. They didn't speak while looking, but Shane was sure to act as if he were searching intensively for Lorie to let her guard down. But first, he needed to talk to her before he continued any further with his plan. He stopped in the forest in almost pitch black dark, they could hear the risers' moans and groans thoughout the area. Lorie stopped with him in frustration. "What are we stopping for?" She asked bitterly, and that's all of how she acted to Rick and Shane. Shane licked his lips and looked over her head, putting both hands on his sides and sighed. "What would have happened if Rick hadn't have came back?" Shane asked in a soft, quiet voice. It was a part of him that was there before he lost his mind. Lorie suddenly replaced her frustration with guilt and sadness. Lorie kicked the dirt on the ground with her left foot while gazing down. Shane was waiting for his answer with a heavy heart. "We'd still be together." She said as honestly as she could. And Lorie knew too that if Rick hadn't showed back up, Shane and her would have continued their relationship. It wasn't love, it was hot steamy sex for the comfort of losing her husband. That's all it was to her, but what she didn't intend on was Shane would fall in love with her so much. "What was I to you?" Shane's voice cracked, he pleaded with her to know. Lorie bit her lip and continued, "You were a replacement for my husband." She said coldly. But the truth was the truth and she would not lie to him. Shane deserved better than false hope that they would ever be together again. Shane balled up his fist and pulled back his fist back. Lorie's eyes widened, Shane had never laid any hands on her. He punched her in the face harshly before Lorie crashed to the ground. He hit her below her eyes, Lorie could feel the sting of it. Her vision was disoriented as she tried to crawl away, but then Shane stepped on her stomach and Lorie cried out in pain and worry. She grabbed his boots and tried to pull them off but then failed. "Shane, stop! I'm pregnant with your child!" Lorie screamed, desperate for him to let her live. She was still unsure about if it was his or Rick's, but seeing him like this, she had to lie her way out of it. Shane's eyes widened, he lifted his foot off of her completely and lifted her up off of the ground and Lorie faked a smile at him. "Does-" When Shane was about to ask a question Lorie already knew the answer, she shook her head no. "Rick doesn't know." She said in an emotionless voice. Shane smiled and pinched the nerves in her neck causing her to pass out. Shane had learned that while in the police academy from and old buddy. He carefully caught her, seeing how she is pregnant with his child, Shane had to adjust his plans for the night.

While Shane was away Carol had been searching on her despite what Shane and Lorie told her, she would search for her own daughter. Carol was sick of being the weak and frail widow she was now. She would not stand around and hope for somebody to find her daughter. Carol started heading for the woods and was afraid to go in the dark pit of trees all alone. But she swallowed her fear and stepped into the brush, pushing the leaves out of her way to look for her daughter with only a knife as a weapon on her. "Sophia? Baby?" Carol whispered loud enough to where if Sophia were close by she would hear. But the night was as still as Carol's heart. She could hear it beating in her ears as she continued to search. Carol managed to come to a clearing that had a small run down cabin. The weeds around it were so tall they almost covered the broken windows. Carol stepped in the large grass trying to find an entrance way into the cabin, she thought maybe Sophia might have wondered in there if she got lost somewhere. And it wasn't too far away from the farm either so it would have been a good option to check. Carol found the half broken, wooden door and pushed it opened slowly enough to hear it creak open. But what she saw when she would opened it was the last thing she thought she would see. Sophia's hands and feet were tied to together while she was tied with rope to a chair of many. A sock with taped over her mouth with liquid leaking out of the side of it, her eyes were wide open with no signs of blinking. Her face turned a grayish purple and her eyes had lost all life. The light in them was dulled. Carol put both hands on her head and screamed. Tears spilled out of her eyes, she sobbed very loudly not even caring if the person who did this was around. It felt like somebody stabbed her in the heart and twisted it. This was the most awful way for her daughter to have gone. She was totally unaware of the person behind her at that time. Then Sophia started to move, Carol lifted her head up and sniffed with hope in her heart that she would be alive. But that wasn't the case, Sophia started snarling and growling and that's when Carol started crying even harder, holding her chest that was tightening on her. She walked up to her daughter and kissed her on the head, which caused Sophia to snap at her with a taped sock on her mouth. Vomit flung everywhere around them and landed on Carol's face. Carol slowly lifted her knife up and sobbed a moment before stabbing her daughter in the ear with her knife.

Shane was at the doorway of the tiny run down cabin and was almost humor'd by the way he accidentally killed Sophia. He was planning on killing everyone anyways but the fact that Carol would do it and suffer from the pain of it lessened his just a bit. He softly set Lorie on the ground and that's when Carol heard a noise from behind her and finally stood up to look at Shane with wide eyes. She stepped back from him a couple of feet with her knife up in front of her in her hand. Shane just smiled at that, "There's no winning honey." He said in a southern accident. Carol was disgusted and caught off guard to find out Shane was sick enough to do this to her daughter. She looked at Lorie who was on the ground passed out. Shane quickly kicked the knife out of Carol's hand while she was distracted and bashed her head into the wall causing a gash in the woman's forehead and for her to fall to the ground limply. Shane kicked her once she was down softly to make sure she was still alive, which she was breathing. It had to count for something. Shane made sure to tie Carol and Lorie to two of the chairs the same way as Sophia minus the sock with tape over it that killed her. That had been a kink in Shane's plan but for him it worked out for the better, he thought.

Beth was in the feminine section of the pharmacy where the pregnancy tests were. Lorie wanted three of them and a Plan B pill. Beth didn't agree with using the morning after pill to kill the baby that was growing inside of her but that wasn't her choice to make or her body. The area was pitch black dark and the only way Beth could see was her flashlight. Beth grabbed three of the best tests and put them into a plastic bag she had found in the store. Rick was peeking from behind the corner at what Beth was getting and was shocked. '_She was getting pregnancy tests? Was she pregnant with Daryl's kid? Daryl seemed like a good option considering he was the only man that was always around Beth. That seemed highly inappropriate.' _Rick thought.. He sat there and watched her pick up a bottle of pills called, 'Plan B.' and his eyes widened. Beth didn't seem like the type of girl that would get an abortion. He walked up to her and coughed before she had just put it in the bag. Beth got scared and almost dropped the bag, she turned to Rick with a frown. "Where are ya getting at Rick? I can't have any damn privacy?" She was beyond angry that he would follow her, what did he want? "I didn't think you'd be the type to kill your unborn child, Beth." Rick said in a low, cold voice. Beth was shocked Rick would say such a thing, for the first time in her life, Beth raised her hand up and slapped Rick straight across the face. His head turned and he didn't even try to stop it, he could feel his cheeks sting. Rick took one hand and rubbed the red spot where she hit, Beth had a good hit for being as tiny as she was. "How dare ya accuse Daryl of-" And before she could finish a riser snuck it's way up behind Beth and gave her a surprise attack from the dark. It knocked Beth on her stomach and it knocked the air out of quickly sprang to action and pulled the dead off of Beth before it could take a bite out of her. Rick quickly stabbed the dead in the head and twisted the knife out of the skull, spurting blood all over himself and Beth who was still on the ground. Rick grabbed Beth's arms and helped her up, then they heard more growls. "Thanks, sorry about slapping ya." She whispered as she stood on her own two feet. Beth brushed herself off as Rick spoke, "That doesn't matter right now, there's more of em. You got what you needed now we need to find Merle and get out of here." He told Beth. She nodded her head and followed after Rick to find Merle before they all got ambushed by the dead. They were unaware the back door was left wide open, so the dead kept on pouring in.

Shane had made it back to the farm on foot to notice Patrica and Otis on the outskirts of the farm tending to the animals before they went to retire for the night. He noticed Carl in his tent asleep also. Shane slowly walked over there trying to act as casual as he could after all of that with Carol and Sophia. Shane's hands were shaking, his plan was going smoothly and hopefully for him, it works. Otis had the keys to a truck and that would save Shane time on hauling the bodies over to the cabin before Rick, Beth, and the other man made their way back to the farm and notices that everybody is missing. The only thing Shane was slightly worried about was taking out Daryl, the older man that Beth had a thing for, is what he assumed. Otis and Patrica saw Shane walk over to where they were tending the cows and Patrica smiled at the handsome man while Otis had fear in him from when they first met. Otis knew this man Shane was irrational and violent. "Nice, quiet night huh?" Shane said with a grin and stopped a little bit away from them. He needed to appear charming and trusting. "Oh yes, we are so blessed to have the farm with what's going on in the world these days." Patrica said in appreciation. They were all religious in the Greene household. Shane grinned and took his knife and hit Patrica in the forehead with the back part of it because she was the closest one to him. It would only knock her out temporally, not kill her. Shane wanted everyone alive for now, until he can gather everybody. Otis didn't have time to react before Shane gave him a shot of the tranquilizer in the neck while Patrica fell to the ground with a thud. Otis wasn't too far behind as he fell on top of her shortly after she fell. Shane laughed hysterically to himself on how easily he was taking out all these people. But he had more of the group to go until he can get down to business.

Shane had already loaded Patrica and Otis into the back of the pickup truck and hauled them to the cabin and tied both of them up into two separate chairs the same way as Lorie, Sophia, and Carol. He tied both their hands and feet together, to finish it off he tied them to the chair. Everybody was going to die tonight but, he still had Daryl, Hershel, Glen, Maggie, Merle, Rick, and Beth to take out. This is the part where the tranquilizer's will play a big part in Shane's plan. He left the cabin and hopped in the pickup truck and drove his way back to the farm.

Beth and Rick only had their flashlights to see with in the pitch black store. They could hear growls from around them, almost in echo's, but the odds were against them. They couldn't hear where the snarls and growls were coming from. Then, one grabbed Beth's arm from the side of her while her and Rick were searching for Merle. Beth gasped and raised her knife while Rick pulled her away from the riser and closer to him by her waist quickly. Beth lost her balance and leaned against Rick's chest and stabbed the riser in the head that was drawing very close to them. As she pulled the knife out of his skull, Rick held her arms on both sides of her, holding her so she could keep her balance in the dark. They could feel the cold liquid that was blood splatter all of them. Then the next thing they knew Beth and Rick had a flashlight pointed in their eyes in a awkward position. Rick's arms were wrapped around her, holding her in what looked like an embrace from behind. Beth looked almost scared griping a bloody knife. They both had blood on them and Merle did as well. He had taken three of them out on his way to find Rick and Beth. He gathered everything in a plastic bag that Beth would need for a first aid kit. It wasn't much, but that's all they had there. It was enough to get by. Merle raised an eyebrow and glared straight at Rick, "Get'ch yer hands off her officer friendly." Merle said walking right up to Rick and pulling Beth away from him. Rick raised his hands up in defense, "It was dark and she lost her balance." Rick explained to Merle. Merle looked over to Beth while she wiped the blood off of her knife. She noticed this and nodded her head to him. "It's true." Beth said, still a bit fearful. "Were wasting time." Rick almost seethed, worried about the riser's that were around here.

Shane parked the truck out front and planned to go for Hershel, then Maggie and Glen and load them up in the truck. He needed to be quick, stealthy, and especially quiet about it. He quietly walked up the porch steps and slowly opened the front door and walked in. It seemed it was very late and everybody had already went to sleep. A smile formed Shane's face, he was a cocky son of a bitch. He slowly walked up the stairs as quietly as he could and once he made it to the top of the stairs after the landing he saw all the doors were shut. And luckily Shane learned where Hershel's room was from his stay. He twisted the doorknob slowly and opened the door to reveal Hershel fast asleep in his bed. Shane quietly tip toed over to the side of Hershel's bed and hovered above the old farm man and pulled out the needle with tranquilizer. Shane quickly pricked him in the neck with it causing the liquid to shoot into his system before he had a chance to wake up. After that Shane put the needle away and lifted Hershel over his shoulders, straining a bit. His face was red and purple and you could see a vain pop out of his head. He carried him down the steps quietly and hurried, just so he wouldn't make a mistake. Shane was being limited on time now, if he wasn't complete with his plan by then Rick, Beth, and Merle will ruin it. Shane used the number one technique in war; surprise attacks. Shane threw Hershel into the back on the pick up truck and walked back inside the house to Glen and Maggie's room. He improvised this plan, it was two against one, so clearly he was out numbered.

Shane knew he had to be smart about this, he walked up the steps and pushed Maggie and Glen's door open harshly. It scared them both and caused them to jump out of their skins. "Hershel's hurt, he's outside!' Shane said, pretending to be in a panic, he really was a good actor. His hands were flailing, he was sweaty. He kept his voice low enough for Daryl to not hear a thing he's saying. Even with a broken leg, he was still a threat with that crossbow of his. Maggie and Glen jumped out of the bed and asked, "Where?" With a ton of concern and worry for Hershel. Shane raced out the door with Glen and Maggie following behind them. They raced down the steps and out the door and Glen and Maggie saw nothing out there, it was quiet with only Shane in front of them. "Where is he?" As soon as Glen said that, Shane stabbed him with the tranquilizer in the shoulder with lightning speed. He wasn't a police officer to not out power regular citizens. Glen then fell to the ground. Maggie tried to scream but then Shane roughly put his hands over her mouth and injected her with the tranquilizer also. Maggie grew limp in Shane's grasp, he threw her into the truck on top of Hershel. Then Shane picked Glen up and set him beside of Hershel and Maggie. The next one on his list was Daryl Dixon.

Beth, Merle and Rick shined their flashlights in search for back the way they came. More growls filled their ears but they were ready. Rick and Merle were on both sides of Beth as her defense. Even though she could protect herself, others wanted to as well. Beth would just have to live with it, as long as it kept her alive. A riser rushed Rick on his side and he jabbed the dead woman with her throat slit. He then threw her body to the side after pulling out his knife. Beth had one grabbed her boot on the ground and she smashed it's head into the ground causing the brain matter to explode all over their shoes. Everybody was stained with blood at this point, from head to toe. They continued forward hearing less growls. Beth looked ahead and saw the front door, she pointed to it. "Guys, look! Out there." She whispered trying not to attract any attention from the risers' that were in there with them. All three of them made a run for the door, once it opened they could see more than they could've in the windowless pharmacy. Merle walked to the driver's seat and got in, buckling up for the ride. Beth jumped in the passenger seat and Rick filled his seat he sat in on the way there. They pulled off and as they were Merle gazed over at Beth. She noticed and smiled, it wasn't as strong as it usually was. She was tired and worn out for the night. Beth was ready to take a shower and go to bed. But she'll learn some things just aren't in your control. "What?" Beth said softly to Merle. He looked away and kept his eyes on the rode while he spoke quietly, "Why don't you sing some more?" Beth's eyes widened, then she smiled. She was glad people liked her singing, she honestly hoped all of her life she would be a country singer or something along those lines at a time, but then she grew up and started to think about a life that doesn't even matter now. So all she could do was sing, _"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget. We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind, until the night." _She paused for a moment before softly and strongly singing the chorus. Merle thought the song was heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time. Rick was in the back seat listening, intrigued with their interactions with each other. Beth continued, _"He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away her memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said I'll love her till' I die. And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby."_ Beth's voice was angelic for that song. Her notes were always so soft and controlled. Merle's heart hurt, the song hit so close to home Beth didn't even have a clue.

Shane was almost getting tired at this point, it was a lot of hauling and planning to do all on his own. His stamina was catching up with him, but he would not lose coming so close to the end of his plan. Shane had already tied Hershel, Maggie, and Glen by their hands and feet together. Then the were tied with rope onto the chair, nobody had awoken in the cabin yet to find themselves in there. It was no use trying because he checked all of them for hidden weapons and other sharp objects they could cut themselves loose with, Shane was smarter than the average survivor. Shane drove the truck back to the farm to grab Daryl and quickly go there and back before Rick, Merle, and Beth got back. Shane knew he was pushing the time limit he had, he was going as fast and efficiently as he could. Shane parked the truck up front and got out of the vehicle and into the farm house. He walked up the steps quietly and started walking as quietly as he could to the guest room Daryl was in, he didn't even pay attention to the fact he was leaving Andrea. She was in a coma and there was no use killing her when she'd die eventually as well. Shane quietly opened the door and was shocked at the outcome. He did it so silently, he couldn't even hear himself. Yet, here Daryl was wide awake sitting on the bed with crossbow drawn and pointed at him. Shane raised both hands in the air, the needle was in his back pocket. Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man, "I knew ya were up to no good." Daryl spoke and Shane cursed himself. He knew this man was smart but he didn't expect hi to anticipate his sneak attack. "Ya got it all wrong bud-" But before Shane could finish Daryl shot Shane in the thigh with an arrow. Shane hissed at the pain and dropped to one knee, Daryl reloaded his crossbow and aimed it at Shane once again, "I ain't yer buddy." Daryl's words were harsh and knowing of what Shane was all about. However, Shane didn't come this far not to have a backup plan. He knew the Dixon's one weakness. He had a sound recorder in his back pocket with the needle. He recorded Beth saying Daryl's name, so he played it. Thank goodness the batteries in it still worked, Shane thought. "Daryl?" The sound recorder said, it sounded as if it were coming from behind Shane. Daryl lowered his weapon with wide eyes, "Beth, don't come in here!" He honestly thought she had gotten back from her run with Merle. That's when Shane pulled out the needle and before Daryl could react Shane stabbed him in the leg and injected him with the tranquilizer. As Daryl's eyes were shutting he squeezed his finger that was resting on the trigger and shot Shane in the stomach before passing out. Shane groaned in pain by once again being shot. This little altercation had delayed his plan, he looked down at his thigh and stomach and saw blood seep through his shirt. He reached down with shaky hands and pulled the arrow in his thigh out causing immense pain. Blood oozed out his thigh that had a hole in it. Shane threw the arrow that was in his thigh at Daryl, who was out of it. He gripped the one in his stomach and that one hurt ten times worse than the one in his thigh. Shane quickly yanked the arrow out and could feel more blood pour out of him. Shane screamed in pain and frustration, he then dragged Daryl down the steps and out the door to the truck by his shirt. Shane would be sure to kill Daryl Dixon for doing this to him.

"The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind until the night." Beth's singing soothed Merle and Rick, but in a way saddened them both a little more. She continued singing the chorus of the song. "She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life." Her voice gradually ended softly. "We laid her next to him beneath the willow while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby." The song ended and Merle's eyes were almost watery, his life had been hard on himself and Daryl. Merle wouldn't have blamed Daryl if he hated him for leaving him for his drunken, abusive father to beat and whip. They pulled into the driveway of the farm, it was late. They saw nobody in sight and all three of them found it a little odd. Beth immediately got out of the SUV and ran to the farm, knowing something was wrong. Beth ran up the stair and headed straight to Daryl's room, his crossbow was on the bed and blood was on the floor. Beth picked up an arrow and inspected the blood on it. Daryl went down fighting and he still was, she just had to figure out what was going on.

Rick went to his camp to find nobody in sight, all of his people were missing. Panic entered him, Merle went inside the house and when Rick turned around he was face to face with Shane. 'Where is everyone?" Rick asked Shane feeling very worried, he didn't think his best friend was the one behind of this. Shane grinned at Rick and spoke, "I'll show you." Right before stabbing him in the shoulder with the needle, injecting him with the tranquilizer. Rick fell to the ground the same as the other, it seemed as if nobody could stop Shane or his plan, he had gone crazy. Shane already managed to inject T-dog and Dale with ease, they were asleep in their tents when Shane ambushed them. Shane loaded Rick in the truck without being seen by Merle or Beth who were in the house and drove off to tie Rick to the chair. Shane was so close to victory he could taste it.

Beth was in the house and she searched every room to find everyone else gone as well. Where would have they have gone? Who would have took them? Maggie and Glen were gone, her daddy was gone, Patrica and Otis also. Beth was panicking, she ran to Merle who just got up the steps, him not knowing anything was wrong, and Beth threw herself at him. She wrapped both arms around his back and started to sob and shake. Merle was overly surprised, he set one hand on her back and patted it, "What's the matter sugar?" He asked her in a soft voice, wiping her tears away. "Daryl and everyone else are gone!" Beth blubbered out, she was so afraid of trying to find them all alone with just her Rick and Merle. "Whaddya' mean he's go-" Before Merle could finish he fell to the ground taking Beth with him. They hit the floor with a thud, Merle was on top of her. Beth opened her eyes to see Shane and moved Merle off of her and stood up. Shane was an arms length of her, she was glaring at him with intensity. "Where is everyone!? Why!?" Beth yelled, letting her emotions get the best of her. Tears ran down her jaw, her lip quivered, she was afraid. Shane's grin widened as he grabbed her by her wrists and threw her against the wall. It seemed Beth couldn't keep her air intake today considering when he there her to the wall it knocked the breath of of her. Shane had one hand on her wrist and the other on her jaw, his face was close to hers. Beth tried to look up and turn her face away but then he would only jerk her head back. Shane kissed the corner of her mouth and Beth started to try to wiggle away from him. She pushed her hands on his chest trying to gain some room, but failed. 'I got some special plans for ya baby girl." Shane tried to whisper seductively before putting the needle in her side, injecting her with the tranquilizer. Beth's eyes slowly close, she did try to fight the sleep, but she lost.

Beth's mind was a haze when she came to, her vision was dark and blurry. She could hear cried from around her along with yelling. Her vision finally cleared and looked around to what appeared to be a cabin. Beth took in her surroundings and noticed Lorie was on the left side of her with a black eye, she looked exhausted. Rick was beside her, he hadn't woken up yet. However, T-dog, Hershel, Daryl, Merle, Carol, Carl, Otis and Patrica were awake then. Beth scanned the room to see Sophia and Beth instantly started to sob as soon as she saw what condition Sophia was in. The group looked over at Beth who was sobbing and their hearts broke, they seen what she was crying about and they all almost did the same thing. "Beth, calm down. Everything' will be alright." Daryl tried to take to her. Beth looked up with wide blue eyes with tears in them. Beth cried even harder and smiled at him, Daryl was shocked at this. "I'm so glad your alright." Beth sobbed. Merle was in a seat next to his brother, they were about three or four chairs down from Beth. Shane smacked Daryl in the back of the head roughly and frowned, "Shut up." Daryl resisted the urge to grunt. All attention went to Shane at that point, he walked over to Rick and slapped him in the face over and over until he woke up. Rick was slow to come to and to realize what was happening at that moment. Lorie looked at her husband in desperation trying to undo the ties. Shane laughed at her effort, "Your efforts in vain." Shane snickered with hate while stroking her hair. Lorie moved her face to the side, trying to avoid looking at him. "Get the hell off of her!" Rick roared at Shane shaking his seat trying desperately get free. Carl was on the floor in the corner pointed away from everyone facing the wall. His body was trembling and he had been crying. Shane then walked over to Rick right beside Lorie and punched him in the face causing Rick's head to fly back. He grunted in pain while his jaw swelled up.

Shane then held up a paper bag and Beth's eyes went wide, it was the tests and the Plan B pill bottle. "Ask your whore what this is." Shane hissed at Rick who threw the items in Rick's lap. Lorie saw this and her lip quivered, she started sobbing and while she was Shane laughed at her crying. He wanted her to feel as much pain as he did. Rick saw it was the things Beth picked up from the store, he didn't understand. Rick looked over at Beth with a confused gaze, however, Beth just looked away from him. Beth couldn't tell him, she didn't have any right to. "Confused huh, Rick?" Shane asked in a smart ass voice. Rick then looked at Lorie and asked, "What is this about?" He asked his wife. Lorie stopped sobbing for a moment and spoke, "I'm pregnant." She whispered to him. Rick's features softened, he had no idea. It all made sense to him now, the morning sickness, mood swings. "Tell him who's child." Shane demanded. Lorie just sat there crying about being in this situation. Hershel was the next one to speak, "You need to let us go, son." He tried to reason with Shane, but he wasn't having any of it. Shane drew his gun and pressed it against Lorie's head, clicking the safety off. Her eyes widened along with Ricks. "Tell him!" Shane screamed in her face causing spit to land on her from him. "It's Shane's." Lore said in a soft and low voice. Shane wasn't satisfied by that, he frowned and got in her face pressing the gun harder to her forehead. "Louder! I can't hear you!" He screamed at her even louder than before. It almost made everyone in the cabin jump in fear. "It's your child! It's Shane's!" Lorie yelled while sobbing. Rick's heart broke, it felt like he was stabbed in the back by both his wife and his best friend. Rick dropped his head in shame, everyone else was quiet. They didn't know what to say right now. Shane then put the gun down and roughly grabbed Lorie's brown hair. She yelp when he did and Shane pulled her closer to him, "I saw ya wanted Beth to get something to kill our child." Shane said bitterly. Lorie used both of her tied hands to try to hit his away from her hair. "That's why your going to die tonight." Shane said before releasing his hold on her hair. Lorie started to cry even harder, knowing she was going to die. There was nothing she could say at this point to make him let her live. If he wont do it for the baby he think is his then he wouldn't do it at all. Shane wont let Lorie leave that cabin alive. Shane then looked at Rick and and felt all the anger that had built between the two of them. "Ya don't deserve a family like you have. Ya neglected Lorie and Carl, ya took 'em for granted. I would've loved your wife and son a lot better than you could have, admit it! Shane sobbed with a broken heart. He was so lost, so broken, that he went completely crazy. The voices inside of his head was to kill them all, but he was going to disobey them here soon for one thing he had his eye on. Rick's look was serious as he faced his best friend, "Then how could you do this to her or Carl right now?" Rick asked, then he raised his voice as he continued, "If you loved them, why are you going to hurt them!?" Shane started to sob harder when his rage kicked in, "Shut the fuck up!" Shane roared, taking his knife and stabbing Rick's leg. As soon as Rick yelled in pain, Lorie screamed as well. Beth, Daryl, Merle and the rest of the group had wide eyes at that. Blood seeped out of Rick's police uniform, he was obviously in pain from all the groaning sounds he was making.

And Beth didn't blame him for that, it would have hurt like hell. She was actually thinking they wouldn't make it out alive. But then she told herself not to think like that, she needed a plan and fast. Then Shane saw Beth with her eyes on him with a horrified expression and dried tears on her cheeks. He quickly walked over to her with a grin. _'Fuck me.' _Beth thought as he closed in on her. "Well, well, well. I want everyone to take a look at the brains behind this operation." Shane announced with a smug smile. Beth narrowed her eyes at him, "What are ya talkin' about?!" She demanded to know. "When ya told me, '_Whatever problems ya had or have, ya need to put them behind you. Find a better place, because if ya don't it will kill you.' _Well that's what inspired me to do this. I'm putting my problems behind me by killing them. All of em' but, you and Carl." He spoke softer afterwords and Beth wanted to throw up, she was disgusted by this man. Shane tried to move so close he was about to touch her but, Beth wasn't having any of it. She used her feet to scoot her chair all the way back to the wall of the cabin. Shane had wide eyes when she did that however, he didn't seem mad. He actually _laughed_, "This is why I'm going to let you live. Your going to belong to me." Shane said in a voice that wasn't negotiated. Her eyes widened and tears started to roll out of her eyes from the anger she was feeling. Then Merle spoke up, "Fuck off ya freak, if ya touch touch her I'll kill ya!" He growled. Daryl looked at his brother like he had gone crazy. Why the hell would he risk his life for Beth? This was Merle were talking about here, who was selfish and the world started and ended with him.

Shane averted his attention to Merle with a deep frown. He walked up to Merle and poked him in the chest with a taunting smile. "Oh you will?" Shane laughed as he used to knife and cut into the joint that connected Merle's hand to his arm. Merle started yelling when blood squirted out of where Shane was cutting very rapidly. Daryl started to yell when this happened, "Get off you motherfucker!" Beth was sobbing her eyes out while screaming, "Stop this! Merle, no!" After Shane successfully cut Merle's hand off he held it up for Daryl to see with a smirk, blood dripped from the body part. Merle was strong, he was only groaning at this point, Shane had tied Merle's good hand to the chair. Shane then walked in front of Otis tied up in the chair, pressed the gun to his forehead and clicked the safety off. Otis started to cry and beg to be spared. Shane frowned at that and spoke, "Say your last words." The voices in his head were getting quieter with each person he hurts. Then Shane shot the gun and killed Otis. Patrica cried along with Hershel. Beth's mentality was getting weaker and weaker every second, she was almost out of hope.

Shane was getting angrier by the minute due to all of Patricia's screaming, he covered his ears and yelled, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Shane put the gun in her mouth and shot her because she wouldn't stop screaming. Beth was about done with all of the killing he was doing, she looked up at Shane with an angry gaze and roared, "Hey! Come get me you son of a bitch!" She barked out. Her hands were balled up into a fists, her toes curled up. Shane smirked and quickly made his way to her with Merle and Daryl barking at him, "No! Come over here and finish me off!" and "Don't ya dare fucking touch her!" Hershel even made it a point to Shane to keep away from his daughter. But nothing mattered to Shane right now but Beth, he walked up to her and grabbed a strand of her hair and kissed it. Beth had fire in her eyes and ice in her veins right now. "Ya lookin' for some fun sweet heart?" Shane asked her, grabbing her face. Beth smile an ironic smirk and laughed at the man. The whole group looked at Beth in shock, thinking she had lost her mind or something. Beth moved closer to his ear and whispered in it, "You bet your sweet ass I am." And as soon as she said that she stood up hunched over and rammed him into the opposite wall as hard as she could with her chair. Beth was also hurting herself in the process, considering the pain she felt. Daryl and Merle were proud of that girl for being a fighter. Everyone sat there in anticipation when the wooden chair Beth had been tied to broke into pieces and fell apart. Her hands and feet were still tied together, but she didn't have enough time to stand before Shane. He growled at her and moved to get on top of her. Shane had a giant gash on the side of his head, blood ran down his neck. Beth moved her head to the side attempting to push his chest in efforts to get him away from her. But Beth just wasn't strong enough so Merle, Daryl, Hershel and the rest of the group had to watch in terror. There was not a damn thing they could do about it. "Fucking Bitch! You were so beautiful when you talked to me, so kind. I'm going to have you in every way imaginable, weather you like it or not." He declared while he raised his hand up and slapped her harshly across the face and Beth's eyes widened and watered. She could feel her cheek burn and blood ran down it. It was a gash along side of her face. Daryl started yelling even louder, so did Merle and Hershel. Shane's eyes seemed hungry for Beth as he gazed at her breasts. Beth was wearing a black V-neck and Shane put both hands on the side of the V-neck and ripped it right down the middle revealing a silky red bra. Beth yelped as a tear ran down her nose. Daryl shut his eyes tightly, he couldn't watch this. Merle still hadn't given up yelling, "Get the fuck off!" A twinkled shined in Shane's eyes as he licked his lips. Beth then saw the perfect opportunity, she saw a gun on his side as he leaned down to reveal of her breasts with a small, pink nipple. Beth stretched to try to reach for the gun, then as she almost had it, Shane latched onto a nipple and Beth whimpered. She hastily pulled the gun off of his side with her tied of hands and put it under his chin and pulled the trigger. Blowing Shane's brains out of his head, causing him to fall on top of her. Limp and lifeless is what Shane was now. His eyes were darkened a bloody hold in the middle of his forehead, Beth relaxed knowing he was started and started to bawl her eyes out just for a moment. They had jobs to do and people to take care of before she would grieve.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading the longest chapter ever! Over 10,000 words and I'm so proud. Tell me what you think of this chapter, it's quite dark. But more chapters to come! Enjoy and Thanks again for reading!_


	17. Homeless

**_The Rising Dead_**

**_Chapter Seventeen: "Homeless."_**

Beth_'s_ mind was running a million miles a minute trying to grasp the situation. There she laid on the wooden floor in a pool of blood, crying her eyes out. Her body trembled with her sobs, her usual blond hair covered in dirt, blood, and grime. Everybody stayed silent during this time. Beth knew what would have happened if she didn't grab the gun, but she couldn't stop think about how she had killed somebody. As sick and twisted as Shane was, nobody would blame her, but that didn't matter. It was the fact that she had taken a life today, just like he had. Then as Beth sobbed her heart out Daryl had been watching since he heard the gunshot. Daryl had been terrified she was the one who got shot. Hell, he even _prayed to god _that it wouldn't have been her. He pushed both lips together while trying to open his tightly closed eyes. His feet curled up along with his hands which balled into fists. And thankfully, Beth was the one who shot Shane. Shane's blood ran down onto her torn shirt, her eyes were huge, a dulled blue color with tears in it. She used her arms to push Shane off of her and onto the floor next to her lifeless. Shane landed with a thump and it was silent in the cabin for a moment. Carl and everybody stopped crying, but as soon as they stopped Beth started. She put her bloody hands over her face a wailed. Tears ran down her neck mixed with blood. She was trying to gasp for air while she sat on her back on the floor. Daryl didn't want to watch this anymore either, "Beth, you need to snap out of it girl! We got Merle and Rick injured. Get it together now." Daryl tried to start it out harshly but even he didn't have the heart to.

Hershel noticed the way Daryl talked to Beth and almost smiled, Daryl would be the encouragement she needed to survive. And for that a father could only be grateful. Beth looked up at Daryl with wide blue eyes, tears rolling down her flushed and bloody cheek. "Your right", she said wiping the tears away from her face. But when Beth did that she touched the gash along her cheek and winced at the burn she felt when her salty tears got into the wound. She had snapped back into reality and realized there were thing she needed to get done before she could act so selfish. The words just kept replaying in her head that she said to Shane on that very day_, "Whatever problems ya had or have, ya need to put them behind you. Find a better place, because if ya don't it will kill you." _Beth used the knife Shane had on the ground and cut Daryl from the chair first. Then once Beth cut the bindings that tied his hands and feet together, he was free. Daryl then went to Merle and untied him from the chair. Merle was taking even breaths, trying to keep awake. Daryl then took his vest off and the muscle shirt underneath of it off baring all of his scars to be seen. It was something he would have never have done before, but for Beth he'd do anything for her at this sat there with wide eyes while cutting Lorie's binds on her hands and feet to free her of the chair. Merle was even wondering what the hell his little brother was doing. Daryl looked at Beth and put a hand out to her with the muscle shirt. "Go change in another room and bring me the one you got on." He said to her as he handed it to Beth. Hershel smiled at the man for giving her the shirt off of his back. Daryl put his vest back to at least cover the scars for now. Daryl then went to cut Rick's binds. Beth scurried away to another room. Lorie was untying Carol's bind, and Rick still managed to untie Carl from his binds. Beth came back out wearing Daryl's muscle shirt and handed him the ripped black V-neck. Beth spoke, "Try to cover it to stop the bleeding. We need to get outta here. Those gunshots are going to attract attention." Daryl nodded his head at Beth and tied the shirt around Merle's severed hand and applied pressure causing Merle to hiss in pain. Merle's blood stained Daryl's fingers, his hands were anything but still.

Once everybody was untied, they all stood up and took a good look around them. Sophia was brutally murdered, Otis and Patrica were shot. Rick was stabbed, Merle got his hand cut off, and Beth almost got raped. It was a blunt term to use in this situation, however it was the dark truth. The group was at great loss, they hugged one another and cried. Beth knew they needed just a moment, it was a horrifying experience. Merle was in immense pain from losing his hand. Blood ran out of the shirt, but he knew he had time. He smiled a weak grin at Beth and she gazed at him with concern. "You saved us sugar." And Daryl couldn't have disagreed with his brother in that moment even if he tried. Maggie walked up to Beth and pulled her into a hug. Beth hugged back and told Maggie that everything would be okay. Maggie laughed while tears ran down her lips, "Ha, I should be the one telling you this, huh?" Maggie asked pulling away from Beth and wiping her tears away. Beth smiled back at her sister and Maggie spoke, "I'm so proud of you Beth, your strong." Beth smile then faded into a frown, "It's not easy, ya know." She said in a almost dark voice. Hershel then approached his daughter with a hug and Beth reluctantly hugged her father back. Beth felt so confused right now, so lost. If she were sane right now she would have thought that this had broke her. She made it out alive just to end up fucked up in the head. Beth pulled back and raised her voice, "I don't want to be touched! I'm alright!" Tears trickled down her nose onto her neck then hit the wooden floor covered in tears, sweat, dirt, and blood. Daryl took a step forward with a huge scowl written on his face, "You need to keep moving girl, we have other things we need to get done. So, come on." Daryl lightly grabbed her arm and led her outside of the cabin. There were tall grass all around the air with a trail that looked like Shane used.

The crickets were chirping in the night sky, it had to be in the middle of the night by now. Everyone else was behind Daryl and Beth and they progressed forward. Flashlights that each of them lacked, so they stayed close together. Beth didn't say anything to Daryl about not wanting to be touched, because if she did, it would offend him. And because it actually comforted her. Beth, Daryl and the rest of the group noticed the truck that had the keys in the ignition, parked outside the tall weeds. Glen then spoke up, "I'll drive, I know where we are." He said and they all turned to look at him with questionable gazes. "How?" Rick panted out, holding his leg. Blood soaked his and Lorie's hands, she was helping Rick stand and walk for the time being. "We aren't far from the farm, I've seen these weeds here before." Glen wasn't even so sure how he knew where they were. Beth then broke apart from Daryl silently and led Merle to the front seat with Beth sitting in the middle beside Glen and Merle. Daryl used brute force to pull Rick up onto the truck's bed and lie him down. Rick groaned out in pain from being moved. Lorie, Hershel, Maggie, Rick, T-dog, and Dale were resided back there in the bed while Carol who was holding Sophia's dead body, sat in back there with them also to bury her daughter . The ride was bumpy with all of the brush that they were running over. Merle kept growling in the seat beside Beth, she looked over him and knew it was about all the bumps. "The fucking Chinese were always horrible drivers and this proves that stereotype." Merle bit out in pain while holding his leg. Beth gave Merle and look and shushed him, telling him how rude that statement was however, that didn't stop Glen from responding. "Yeah and your just an asshole without a hand." Glen remarked while holding the wheel, Beth gasped and Merle slammed his other hand causing her to jump. "What the hell did you say?" Merle seethed, Beth put a hand on Merle and Glens's arms and spoke in a stern voice, "You both need to stop, now." She demanded and they didn't intend on arguing with her. Meanwhile, Daryl, Lorie, and Rick heard what was going on in the front of the truck, sitting closest to the window that looked into the front seat, it was cracked open and nobody knew what to think.

As the group pulled up into the farm they were devastated. The gunshots had attracted so many of the dead they were now in hordes around and in the farm. There were hundreds of them. Beth stared at her home in shambles, taken over by the dead. She balled up her fists and bit her lip, Merle looked down at the young girl in concern. "Ya' alright?" He asked, but never received an answer. Then without warning Beth flew out of the truck over Glen's lap, opened the door and ran to the farm with her only her knife and pistil. She had an emergency bag in her closet just in case something like this would happen. She was willing to risk her life for the items she needed not only for herself, but for someone else as well.

Daryl was just about to jump out after her when Maggie and Dale offered to go instead. They insisted that Daryl would stay at the truck and protect everyone. But it was a hell of a lot harder without his crossbow. Rick looked back at the farm crawling with risers, this was supposed to be their home, where were they going to go now? Beth was running as fast as she could, she could feel the wind hit her face, the groans in her ears. They were all around her, but she was too fast for them, she kicked a couple out of the way. One of them from behind grabbed Beth's arm and by reaction, Beth raised her gun shooting the riser in the head, blood sprayed the blast. She continued forward with determination, Beth didn't want to put the others' lives in risk considering they were injured. But something Beth wasn't admitting was the fact that she was injured herself. There was a huge gash along the side of her arms and legs from where the wooden chair grazed her. Blood was still running out of her body, she could feel the warm, red liquid drip out of her cuts. Beth noticed the burn she would feel when the wind hit her skin, but nothing was stopping her now. Not after what she overcame. The farm windows were broken, the door had been barreled down by the massive amount of risers in the area. Roars of snarls and growls followed the night air along with gunshots. They rang in Beth's ears, her feet weren't slowing down though. Beth dodged two risers' who were trying to grab her. She swiftly ducked and in football terms, juked them out. Beth then thanked her older brother Shawn in her head for making her play football on the farm with him and Maggie. Beth swung her knife up and stabbed both of the dead in the same swipe while running up the porch steps. She pushed her way into the house hearing voices yelling from behind her, but she couldn't stop. She had to get in and out quickly, there wasn't much time before all of them made their way to her. Beth shot two of them that were hanging of the banister of the stairs that were snapping at her. Blood splattered all over the wall on her family pictures that were hung with a golden frame. She ran up the steps and tripped running up there. Beth hit her shin on the corner of the step and hissed, that was worse than any slap, Beth thought to herself as she pushed herself ahead.

Beth reached the top of the stairs noticing Andrea's door was the only door that was still standing. But she couldn't bring Andrea out of there alive. Beth ran into her room to find two risers' in it with all eye's that had left on her. Beth lifted up her knife and stabbed one in the head and twisted the knife then pushed him off of it onto the bed. She focused her attention to the next one with more pouring into her room. Two more were at that doorway. Beth had wide eyes as she grabbed the one in front of her and with whatever strength she had left, she threw the dead man at the two woman who were dead that wondered into her farm house. She swiftly grabbed the black bag she had packed some time ago and raised her gun and then shot all three risers' in the head, one at a time before entering the guest room where Daryl resided. Beth grabbed his bag he always kept with him, she wouldn't invade his privacy by looking in it. And besides even if she wanted to there was no time for that silly kind of thing right now. She stuffed the four lingering arrows that were in the room in the bag with the crossbow itself and threw it over her shoulder along with her bag. Meanwhile, back at the pickup truck Glen was driving around in circles, waiting for Beth and trying not to have a bunch of the dead overthrow them. Lorie even had to kick a few of the dead off of the side of the vehicle.

Maggie and Dale pushed their way into the house with caution, trying to find Beth. Maggie noticed how many risers' Beth took out on her own and progressed her way up the steps not noticing Dale was falling behind. He had noticed the blood on their family picture and took a moment to stop and look at it, which was a moment they didn't have. While he stared at the picture a riser snarled at Daryl from behind who turned around to face it with jaws snapping in his face. It's breath was awful, it smelled like rotting skin and death. It pushed Dale against the wall and he looked to see if Maggie was anywhere in sight, which she wasn't. He struggle against keeping the dead's moth away by having both hands on it's jaws pushing his mouth away. But the riser was relentless, it used it sharp, bony fingers to dig it's way into Dale's stomach. It started to tear a hole and Dale could feel the burning sensation that rippled on his skin. It tore him completely open, his guts fell out with blood that poured to the ground like a water fall. Dale had wide eyes and a silent voice, his arms dropped by his side's giving up the battle he knew he lost. The riser bit a chunk of meat out of his neck, chewing it up in his mouth with it sticking out of his the corner of his see through jaw and the blood dripped down it's face like juices. Dale gasped his last breath before letting death take over him. Beth walked out of the guest room Daryl was staying in and was faced to face with a very angry older sister. Maggie frowned at her little sister and stomped her way to Beth, "What were ya' thinking?" Maggie lectured Beth, with a gun in one hand and the other on her hip like Beth would do sometimes. Beth grabbed Maggie's arm and started to run down the hallway. "We don't have time for this." Beth said in a calm voice, guiding Maggie down the stairs then paused. There was a riser' eating Dale after it had ripped him apart. Beth slowly let go of Maggie's arm and stepped a bit closer. She raised her gun and shot two bullets, one at the dead that was eating Dale and another at Dale hitting them both his the head. Dale didn't deserve to come back as one of those things. Beth walked over them and went down the steps with Maggie following behind her.

Glen, Rick, Lorie, Daryl, T-dog,Hershel, Carol, and Merle were back at the truck awaiting Maggie, Beth, and Dale's return watching closely at the house driving dangerously around the field of the farm. Daryl saw Beth run out of the door of the farm from far away along with Maggie, that wasn't a good sign. That meant the man that went with Maggie wasn't coming back. They were stabbing and swinging on riser's left and right that circled them, Glen the drove off to get closer to the two sisters. Tires squealed in the grass and dirt and he ran over plenty of risers' to get to them. Beth was panting, her body was getting weaker at this point. Her arms were shaking along with her legs, soreness she felt in her bones, burns, cuts, and gashes that covered her face, legs, arms, and back. Maggie's body was having the same effect as Beth, she didn't fight zombies on a regular basis these days. But she was determined to do so in the future, to protect the ones she loved, that was her motivation Maggie kicked a dead man down to the ground that was on the side of Beth and stomped on it's head with a grunt. Blood splattered all over her face and boot, but she was feeling feral at that point. Beth saw Glen pull up not too far from them with the dead gathering around in a short amount of time. Beth took a deep breath and gathered every last inch of her energy and closed her eyes for a split second before making up her mind. "Run and jump Maggie!" Beth yelled out to her sister who's eyes were wide open and an expression full of surprise. This kind of situation reminded Beth of the time in Atlanta with Daryl when they had to jump from roof to roof. So Beth knew she could do this and so could Maggie, Maggie was strong too.

Beth sprinted as fast as she could, pushing all the dead out of her way and made a giant hop to try to make it on the back of the truck in one swift motion. Beth felt herself leap into the air and heard the snarls below her, the hands that grabbed at the problem was only one foot made it on the back of the truck while the other was still in the air on the outside of it, hardly missing. Beth felt her boot slide off the back of to truck that she grazed. Beth was wide eyes, falling backwards into a pile of riser's with their hands reaching up at Beth to almost catch her. It was dark so the only thing you could see was the bloody, decomposed hands. The last thing Beth looked at was Daryl who had the same expression as she did, sheer horror. Beth reached a hand out to almost grab for the air as she was getting ready to fall into the pit of death, when Daryl almost yelled out in fury, climbing over everybody hastily while reaching out and grabbing Beth's wrist, leaning over the edge of the truck. Once Daryl grabbed her wrists, Beth grabbed his hand with her own, intertwining their fingers together. They stared at one another with a will of fire. Beth then smiled softly at him, he jerked her arm, causing her to fly into him. He wrapped both of his arms around her as they fell backwards into the truck, in what almost seemed like slow motion. Daryl landed on his ass with Beth landing in between his legs on her knee's grasping his vest tightly with her eyes shut. This all happened it a matter of seconds but to them it was a life time. Maggie followed behind seconds later landing on Rick's leg with bad luck and he yelped in pain. Maggie quickly removed herself and apologized, Rick said it was alright, but it didn't help the pain. Beth and Daryl were panting still in the same position, her head was against his chest with his arms more loosely around her now. He kept one in the same position and moved on hand to rest on top of her head and panted her head softly. When he did that Beth's grip loosened on his vest and she seemed perfectly calm before and after. No tears, no anger, just pure shock through out that whole situation, her home was gone.

Glen then peeled out of the farm and yelled in the back to the rest of the group, "Where to now?" Hershel and the rest of the group to take a moment and gaze at the farm in shambles as they drove away. But Daryl spoke up, "Merle, tell him how to get to out cabin, it's got sturdy fences for now at least." Beth looked up at Daryl with wide eyes and smiled and leaned her head back down onto him "Thank you." She whispered to him, he just nodded his head at her and stayed silent and still. Hershel's eyes were glued on the pair after his heart stopped when he saw Beth falling to her death. Merle was in the front seat and saw when Beth slipped also and was utterly afraid, there was one thing Merle had to admit after tonight, not that he would breath a word of this to anyone. However, if he were closer to Beth's age or she were closer to his, or hell even if his brother wasn't practically in love with the girl, he would have loved her by now. But that wasn't what she needed, what she needed was to stay alive, happy, and pure like she is now, in Daryl's arms. So Merle could only be what she wanted him to be right now rather it be a friend or a big brother role model type of thing. Merle guided Glen on where to go to get to the cabin very rudely.

Once they pulled up to the gates, Daryl jumped out of the back of the truck after releasing Beth finally. He unlocked the gate then waved for Glen to pull it in. Glen did as Daryl intended him to do and parked the vehicle with Daryl shutting and locking the well made gates. Everything Daryl basically had now a days were thanks to Beth. Glen turned the truck off leaving the keys in the car, so they wouldn't lose them. They were behind a well built, locked gate right now. Daryl then put the truck bed down so Rick could slide down and not have to jump out like Daryl did along with everyone else. Lorie put Rick's arm over her so he could lean on her for support. The group made there way into the cabin, Beth hastily pulled out the emergency first aid in the black bag for Hershel to use to stitch up Merle cut off limb. It would be painful, but what they needed to do was to take a while to rest and recover then figure out what they're going to do next, where they're going to go. Lorie sat Rick on the couch and the other resided in their spots on the floor. Beth took a sheet that Daryl had and lied Sophia's body on the ground and put the sheet with white vertical line on it over her dead body. Beth wasn't going to cry anymore, she needed to be strong, to move on from this.

Everybody was tired an exhausted and slept where they sat. Lorie was on the floor by Rick sleeping next to Carl. Carol was in the living room also sleeping away where the a TV should have been in the center of the room. Merle and Hershel were back in the bedroom and Glen and Maggie took Daryl's bedroom that had no bed in it, just a small metal cot. The group all dosed off into dreamland when Beth, Merle, Daryl, and Hershel were still awake. Beth looked at her watch and saw that it was three in the morning. Beth lit candles throughout the cabin to see just a bit, she lit them with a pack of matches she had found. As Beth finished lighting the candle, Hershel walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him with exhaustion written in his features, "I'm going to get some sleep, you should rest too Bethy, you need it." Beth nodded her head at her father and told him goodnight and that she loved him before walking in Merle's room to see how he was doing. Once Beth walked in she saw Merle who was still awake and then out the window she saw Daryl sitting alone on the back deck. Her smile faded into a frown, a more serious type of look. Daryl had one hand on his knee that was bent and the other relaxed, setting out straight. He looked lost in thought, Beth caught the look on his face. Merle noticed this and smiled at Beth waving his patched up nub at her. Beth spoke closing the door behind her, "Sorry about your hand, I wish I would've done more for ya." She whispered in a low voice full of shame. Merle almost growled at her, "Don't blame yourself, you saved us. We wouldn't have made it out alive!" Beth felt even worse now that he had yelled at her. She slumped in her position and averted her eyes to the wooden ground just like the other cabin. Merle then pointed to a night stand full of old newspapers that had a six pack of bud light beers on it unopened. Her eyes widened and wondered why he was pointing at them, her frown deepen at the man, "You can't drink, your hurt." Beth told Merle, then he rolled his eyes at her and spoke, "There for you princess, take em' and go outside and share with little brother out there. Ya' don't need to be cramped in a room worrying about a old man gettin' his hand cut off. Go have some fun." He demanded of her, waving his hand for her to go. Beth reluctantly picked them up and smiled at Merle and waved goodbye as she stepped out of the room. Beth had never drank before, Merle then let his eyes shut and sleep took over him from the blood loss.

Beth walked out the backdoor that lead to where Daryl was and silently shut the door behind her. Daryl took one hard look at Beth and noticed she was carrying a bad behind her back and a six pack of beers. Beth decided she was going to drink them, she had a shit night and needed anything to forget. Her heart couldn't take this much at one time. Daryl narrowed his eyes at the beer as she sat down next to him, but not extremely close. Beth set the bag down beside her and cracked a beer open handing it to Daryl who looked at her as if she were stupid. "Ya really think it's a good idea to be drinking right now?" Daryl questioned Beth in a low voice. Beth still had her arm extended with the beer in it, she wouldn't take a no for an answer. "So now your my chaperon now, Mr. Dixon?" Beth bit out slightly offended by his question. But the more Daryl thought about why she was drinking, he could have understood what she was feeling. If he could do anything to lighten her heart, he'd try it.

Daryl grabbed the beer from her and accepted it with a scowl on his face. Beth smiled that he took it and started drinking hers silently. Riser's were gathering around the fence in the dark of the night, growling and howling to get in. Just for now, Beth and Daryl would ignore them. In this moment there were no riser's or an apocalypse. After they both drank their first one they moved to the second beer. That's when they were starting to feel the effects of alcohol in them. But the worse thing was Beth's mind with drinking had more clarity about the Shane situation and what happened while she blacked out during the fight and shot him. She gulped the second beer to try to lift the pain away and Daryl knew it wasn't going to work. "Thanks for saving me back at the farm." Beth said with a smile of appreciation. Daryl took his knife nervously and carved lines into the wood, he was almost drunk at this point since he drank the rest of his second beer. He had always been a light weight. Daryl looked up at her smile and noticed how beautiful she was in the moonlight in his green muscle shirt. Her blonde hair glowed while it blew in the wind and her blue eyes shined in the past midnight light, her legs were crossed, relaxation were in her body smiled and looked up to gaze at Beth who was carefree right now and spoke, "I wont let nothing' happen to ya Beth." He said softly after he stopped carving into the wood. Beth's smile widened, "I know you wouldn't." She replied softly before grabbing the bag beside her and setting it in front of Daryl. His eyes were on the bag with his blurry-ish vision. "I gathered all of yer arrows and put your crossbow in your bag for ya, you dropped them at the farm." She explained to him, Daryl went to reach to grab it and teared up a bit in his drunken state, however he still was aware of what he was doing. He looked up at Beth with his blue eyes and she felt her heart leap in what she would oddly call anticipation.

"Thank ya Beth." Daryl said weakly as his voice cracked, Beth almost started to cry then also, she had guessed that those belongings were important to him. Daryl slowly reached for Beth and pulled her into a hug with the bag in between them. Beth face snuggled into Daryl's and felt safe and secure at the moment. She gripped the back of his vest and Daryl tightened his grip around her also. They could feel each other's warmth, Beth's song was very true. They drank beer all night, they let they're guards away and they were more than good. Beth lifted her head slowly, looking at Daryl for no reason. Daryl noticed this and lifted his eyes to meet hers while he pulled back from her slightly, putting his hands on her shoulders gently to face her. Daryl noticed the beer lowered his inhibitions and he had courage that the cowardly lion could have never gained. He slowly leaned in, closer to Beth. His hand rose to rub the cut she had on her cheek and gently soothed it, rubbing circles around it. Then he glided his hand to the back of Beth's neck, his breathing was erotic. Beth was close to panting herself wondering what Daryl was going to do next. His arms snaked around her waist slowly, softly, and cautiously.

Daryl didn't want to scare her off after what had happened tonight. He knew he shouldn't have been doing this, but here he was. Beth wrapped both arms around his neck, almost pulling him in closer hoping he wouldn't notice. Their lips slowly met, but once Daryl pressed them together harder, Beth relaxed even more than she did before the kiss and melted right against Daryl. The kiss was short and tender, Daryl pulled away to look at Beth with a serious expression letting her know that this wasn't a joke, he wasn't toying with her. "You should get some rest." Daryl said before moving away from Beth who was like a deer in the headlights. Beth nodded her head dumbly and stood up to walk back into the cabin. Once the wooden door creaked shut she put a hand to her lips and felt them tingle along with her heart that was running a million miles a minute. Beth didn't know that only a kiss could make her feel this way. And Beth came to the conclusion where Daryl was the only one to make her feel this way, she put a hand over her chest and felt her heart thump. Beth was happy where they stood right now and knew they didn't have the time to be anybody's boyfriend or girlfriend.

* * *

_A/N #2: I re uploaded this with spacing's in the paragraphs! Thank you for letting me know. _

_A/N: Well here's another chapter! And I want to explain about what Merle says in this chapter that he could love Beth. What he meant was that maybe if things were different he could have loved her at another time or place, but he refused to let himself love her now when Daryl was in the picture and that she was a young girl with a life ahead of her if they kept her alive. And that's why he wanted to protect her, so if he can't love her he'd care about her. I just wanted to clear things up with Merle's role in this story. Daryl and Beth finally kiss! Long time coming huh? And the chapter's have been very dark due to me watching Rob Zombie films. But tell me what you think! Thank you readers for taking the time for reading this! I enjoy posting new chapters and more to come! _


	18. Flashlight

**_The Rising Dead_**

**_Chapter Eighteen: "Flashlight."_**

_End of Summer_

_A series of events happened during their time on the road without a steady place to stay for them. Daryl and Rick grew close as friends, they both had enormous respect for one another and that couldn't have made Beth happier. Beth was so glad Daryl had a friend to confide to or to even interact with. But Merle didn't seem to be taking the bond between Rick and his brother very well. He walked around with tense shoulders and looks that could kill. He'd mostly stay to himself or his brother. Beth walked over to where Merle was with his head propped up against the tree and she glanced at him with a serious gaze. "Something the matter?" Beth asked him quietly, looking straight ahead as if she weren't even talking to him. Merle glanced at her then back at his brown boots that were covered in dirt, blood, and guts. He resisted the urge to growl at the blond in the mood he was in. "It's like I don't even know my brother no more. He'd rather spend time with officer friendly than ol'Merle." He said referring to himself, conveying to Beth his feels. She nodded in understanding and wrapped her arms around her knee's, looking over to where Rick and Daryl were chatting to one another. "You should be happy for him instead, think about it in this way; instead of seeing it as Rick stealing your brother, think of it as Daryl made a new friend that he never had." Beth said happily and quietly for Daryl, she would cheer him on through out anything and everything, she was sure of that. Merle balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes. He just couldn't see it the way Beth did, he had hurt his brother and now that Daryl didn't need Merle anymore, Merle needed him more than ever. _

_It was another day out on the road and the group camped by a river, the sun set high in the sky and today the group was actually in high spirits, Carl laughed and ran into the river, swimming. He waved a hand in the air, water dripping off of him, "Beth come on in!" The poor boy had a crush on Beth and she seemed to have been flattered by the boy a lot of the times. She was wearing a blue tank top with torn jean shorts for the summer day. Beth adored Carl for all he was worth. She decided, what the hell. why not do it? She took a running start and jumped into the river with a splash, going underneath of the water. Daryl smiled slightly when he noticed Beth and Carl in the water and announced he was going hunting, dragging his brother Merle along with him. It was shortly after the Shane incident and Daryl still didn't want his brother around Beth, who knows what the old pervert might do. After a while of cooling off Beth and Carl got out of the river and dried themselves off with a towel. Carl had a seat around the fire with Lorie, Carol, T-dog, Hershel, Maggie and Glen. _

_Beth walked over to Rick who was sitting away from everyone else a good distance away and sat next to him. Rick looked at her as if she were crazy, why was she over here and not there? He raised a brow at the girl and set a hand on his knee. "Why aren't you over there?" Rick asked Beth, looking out at the river, he had watched Carl play and have fun with Beth and felt incredibly happy that his son was happy. Beth replied with the white towel wrapped around her shivering body, "I should be asking you that." She whispered with all seriousness, Rick sighed at that and rubbed his hands together and spoke, "I don't think I should be discussing my marital status with ya Beth. Yer jus' a kid." He said which caused Beth to frown deeply, "I was married once too, ya know." She said in defense, Beth didn't want to be treated like a child anymore, because she knew that she was a grown adult woman. Rick's eyes widened at that, Beth had been married? He hadn't heard a thing about that before now, "How? When?" Rick seemed stumped and confused at what she said. "We were only married for a year and he left me not too long before you guys showed up. I don't blame him for it, if I were him I would have too, so ya see? I have no room to judge or give advice." She explained to him and he stared at her in shock. He put his head down in shame and rubbed his fingers through his hair, "I just can't find it in myself to forgive her for what she did with Shane."_

_Beginning__ of Fall_

_The group was running out of steam traveling down the dirt trail with trees that surrounded them. The summer heat had died down into the cool breeze that was fall. The leaves changed colors to yellow, orange, and red then fell off of the trees, blowing stray leaves through out the sky, landing on the ground for them to crunch when the group walked on them. Beth was panting, they had been walking for several hours already, trying to tread some ground that they traveled. Lorie was in extreme pain, her feet swelled, her back gave out a couple times during the day and Rick seemed to be quiet about all of it, but nevertheless complied with what Lorie needed to do. Daryl walked beside Beth for the longest time in the back of the group, dragging their feet and falling a bit behind of them. He glanced over his shoulder at Beth who was having trouble walking, her legs were wobbly, her face looked pale and bags were under her eyes. She had been breathing out her nose and you could hear the rapid intakes of breath. Daryl stopped in his spot which caused Beth to pause as well, she looked at him with a questionable gaze and he bent down and stuck his arms out behind him. "Jump on." Daryl said quietly to Beth who just stood there wide eyed. "Are you serious?" She asked almost ready to cry, she was so tired, so exhausted she could have kissed Daryl for offering. He nodded his head with a slight and quiet chuckle, "It's s serious piggyback ride, get on." He told her once again and Beth didn't refuse. She grabbed his broad, leather, shoulders and jumped on. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and her legs were around his waste. Beth felt his warmth as he started to walk again and rested her head on his back and closed her eyes. _

A whole season and a half had passed with the group on the run. Summer had vanished and turned into fall, then fall was now beginning to turn into winter. The leaves changed colors as quickly as they died like everything else in the world. Rick's group traveled from place to place, trying to find anywhere that was safe. Everybody had managed to stay alive and safe in the group, they were stronger and hairier at this point. They all learned to blend together as a unit. Daryl hunted everyday bringing food back for them while going out on runs with Beth, Rick, and Glen.

Hershel's once cleaned, shaven face now grew a white, long weird out of his chin and all around his face. His hair itself at the bottom had grown longer also. Rick's hair was now slicked back wrapped together in curls. He had also taken a liking to having a scruffy beard that covered his face, seeing how they didn't really have a way to shave properly. Daryl was starting to grow a bit of a beard, but his growth time was a lot slower than the other males. His hair was still short, on the verge of growing out in time. Beth's hair had grown and gotten even more curly and wavy as the length exceeded her expectations. Carol wanted to keep hers short, so every so often she would get Beth to cut her hair, to keep it out of her face. And Beth understood this about Carol, even Maggie let her hair grow out a little.

Carol had just recently accepted the death of her daughter Sophia. Carol had stopped crying and started to live and survive for herself. Rick and Lorie had never been the same since the night Shane kidnapped them all. They hardly spoke and when they did Lorie would try to argue and Rick would walk away without a word. It made the air around the group tense. They're marriage broke the night that Shane died and they all knew it. They all took the death of Dale somewhat well, at least nobody cried, they all held it together.

The group had picked a camp in a local country mansion that had been abandoned since the beginning of the outbreak it seemed like. They were all lined up in the front yard clearing risers' from the area. Beth swung her knife swiftly and soundlessly and simply cut the dead's head off without hardly any effort. Beth had always went on runs' and sometimes went along hunting with Daryl, so that built her muscle and stamina very quickly. Daryl bashed a riser in the head causing to smash the skull in and blood sprayed out of the crushed skull. The dead fell to the ground and Carol stepped over the one Daryl killed a bit timid with a knife in hand. Rick was in front of the group, he cautiously opened the green front door of the house and peered in with a whistle to attract any in the house.

After a moment the group sat and waited and nothing came out, Rick raised a hand and signaled to some of the others to clear the house. Rick, Beth, Daryl, and Merle walked inside the house in an orderly fashion, the walls were filled with dusty family pictures. The floor consisted of burgundy carpets without any blood shed. The hallways remained quiet with only their footsteps to be heard. Rick narrowed his eyes, he wondered if anybody was killed in the house at all. It looked rather clean, but untouched, so nobody lived there. Rick slowly walked up the steps with Daryl while Merle and Beth cleared the downstairs. They opened all doors and closets to find no corpses or any sign these people died. Most people left their homes during the beginning of the outbreak to find safety.

But what nobody knew was there was nowhere that was safe now a days. Once the four of them met back together without a riser to be found in the house they brought the rest of the group in. The house was big enough for each to get their own bedroom tonight, it consisted of nine rooms amazingly. Two rooms were downstairs while the rest were up the steps.

Lorie's stomach grew due to the baby that she still didn't know if it was Shane's or Rick's, but it clearly didn't matter anymore. She was having the baby and Rick would protect her, he promised her that at least. Lorie took a room with Carl and Rick settled into a room by himself. Merle and Daryl took the two ones down the steps and the rest of the group settled into their room for the night. Beth walked down the steps and walked to kitchen, she looked at her watch that said it was seven in the evening now. The sun started to set and Beth quickly discovered no other stoves worked now a days, so she made the best of what she could. Daryl had skinned the deer for dinner and set it out for Beth to cook, that was the usual routine on the road, like it was at the farm, sort of. She had charcoal and it took about twelve minutes for her to get it on the stove. She chose to cook on the non-functioning stove because Beth considered it to be the safest place to cook.

Carol walked down the steps with a smile and entered the kitchen to help Beth with dinner by making potatos with the meal on the fire. It was hard not to burn the food, but they managed. Beth and Carol served dinner to everyone who sat at the giant dinner table in the dining room of the mansion. Carl smiled, a rare moment the last couple of months and rubbed his hands together and spoke to Beth, "I wonder if this is what it feels like to be rich." He said with a goofy grin and Beth smiled, "We are as rich as we want to be in this world." Beth gave Carl a puzzling meaning but Daryl understood her. She meant you could live your life as full as you please now a days since nothing mattered anyways. But hell, Daryl couldn't even talk about that, before the world was shit he did nothing with his life anyways but hole up in his cabin and hunt. Hershel smiled at his youngest daughter who grew very wise. Maggie smiled at the comment and squeezed Glen's hand she was holding next to her at the dinner table. Merle grumbled something like, "I wish I would'a been a rich motherfucker." Daryl then elbowed his brother and started to eat along with everyone else.

The next morning came and Daryl went out hunting early in the morning and Beth and Rick decided to tag along. Daryl almost disliked the company right now. Her and Rick were bantering about thing the group needed to do and he felt the headache come on. His head pounded, his ears rang. He growled, being in the woods brought him peace, but they were interrupting that. He didn't seem to be in a good mood this morning.

After about thirty minutes of Daryl's silent treatment with Rick and Beth following his lead, he paused. Beth and Rick stopped behind Daryl, wondering what he was doing. Daryl scanned ahead to a clearing within the woods. _'Strange.' _Daryl thought to himself, he stepped out into the clearing and noticed a prison with heavy duty gates and fences. They're were dead convicts that ran the prison now. Growling and snarling against the fences, aimlessly wondering around. "Beth, Rick, take a look at this. I've never seen a prison in the middle of the woods." Daryl explained to them as they stepped beside him.

Then, that's when the idea hit Rick. They would clear out the prison and make it a safe place for Lorie to have the baby. "We should clear those risers' out and make it out home. Would do you guys think?" Rick asked Beth and Daryl, he valued their opinions. The two took a moment to think about it, but decided to agree with Rick. It would be a safe place once set up right. "I'm in." "Yeah I think it will be good for Lorie!" Daryl said casually and Beth said full of spirit. She was going to be so happy to call a place home again. It almost seemed too perfect.

Rick, Daryl, and Beth made their way back to the country mansion a couple of miles away and entered the front door to be greeted by everyone. Hershel gave his youngest daughter a hug, greeting her, thanking god for keeping her safe. A religious man Hershel was. Rick then calmed everyone down and hushed them, raising his hands to lower the volume of voices it seemed like. Everyone gave him their undivided attention to Rick and stayed silent. "Okay, while we were out we found a new place we could stay." Rick announced to the group, voices imminently hit his ears. It irritated him at this point, questions were raised, concerns were known. "It's not too far from here. It's a prison and all we have to do is clear it." He explained but Lorie didn't seem to like the idea. "Don't you think that's dangerous?" You could hear the anger in her voice, it wasn't the hormones either. "Yes, but it needs to be done. It'll give us a home." He countered back at his so called wife.

You could hear the venom in his voice, Lorie was just about to start yelling when Beth interjected. "Look, your in no position to argue right now. You will not be doing any of the fighting due to your pregnancy so leave the risks to us! Ya don't think it's dangerous out here everyday? Don't'cha want a place to call home?" Beth seethed, she was not understanding why they were doing this. They were all doing this for her and that baby and she had to act ungrateful about it. They were working their asses off to serve her every need just to have it thrown back in their faces. That's what made Beth so angry, she had patience of a saint but she also had a boiling point too. Daryl noticed this and spoke up, "Let's take a vote, all that think we should clear the prison raise yer hands." Daryl announced, Beth and Rick smiled at the man. It was a good idea. Hershel, Maggie, Glen, T-dog, Beth, Rick, Daryl, Carl, and Carol raised their hands. It only left Lorie. "There majority vote." Daryl spat, not directly at anybody though. Even though he meant it for Lore.

It was four in the evening when The group had packed up their things and gathered food and other items they needed from the mansion and went on the road to prison. They had a tuck, SUV, and Daryl's motorcycle. Hershel, Maggie, and Glen rode in the truck while Carol drove the SUV along with T-dog and Carl. Beth rode with Daryl on his motorcycle, that's how she wanted it. She would rather be cramped with him than anyone else.

The group arrived at the prison and parked along the outside of the fence. Which drew the risers' over to them fence to snarl at them. They were hungry for flesh. Beth and Daryl slowly got off the motorcycle then walked to meet Rick, Glen, and T-dog who would be clearing the first area of the fences to camp there for tonight behind the secured fences. Rick looked at everyone with a stern gaze of a cop and spoke, "Okay, here is the plan; Daryl, you will go up to the tower right over there." He pointed to the tower on the right then continued to speak, "Carol, you've became a good shot. I want you to take the other tower on the left." Rick said to her before handing her a rifle. Daryl had his crossbow in hand, listening to the rest of the plan. "Beth, your coming with Maggie, Glen, and I to clear the inside area in there for it to be safe for everyone. The rest of everybody will try to draw them to the fence. Once they get close enough, stab them through the fence." Rick explained to Beth and everybody else. They all nodded and Daryl and Carol ran to the two separate towers to get in position.

Rick nodded to Carol, Daryl and the rest of everybody with guns and knives in hands and he opened the gate waving for Beth, Maggie, and Glen to go in. They ran passed Rick, he could feel the wind in his face and when they got in he swiftly closes the gate closing them in there with the dead. The risers' were heading for the living peices of flesh they saw arrive within the gate with snarls. There were at least twenty within this first part of the gate, not including the rest of the prison. "Hey! Over here!" Beth heard voices yell trying to draw the attention away from them and it worked on some of them. Beth slashed a dead convict's head off with a machine she found while on the road. Beth was very capable of using it as well. Hershel, Carl, and T-dog took a couple out by the fence that they managed to get to come over there. But most were ignoring them for the meat in a cage practically.

Daryl shot a dead woman that made her way behind Rick, ready to pounce. Rick turned around as soon as Daryl shot her and smiled and put a thumbs up in appreciation. Daryl nodded his head back at the man meaning '_your welcome.' _Glen had a rough time fighting off the dead despite the practice at it. He stabbed one in the head causing blood to gush out of it's skull, killing the brain. Glen then turned his attention to the dead man beside Maggie drawing closer to her, snapping it''s jaws in excitement. He stabbed the man roughly between it's eyes causing more blood to stain his blue shirt. Maggie was fighting off two dead woman convicts that wore the usual prison uniform and stabbed them both in one swift movement. Beth had taught Maggie a few thing while traveling for the little while they did. But they were done now.

Beth tripped at least five risers' that were gathering around her and that made Daryl worry. He didn't want her to bite off more than she could chew. Beth raised her bloody machete and stabbed one in the head, leaving a black and red liquid mess that oozed out of the jag-id gash. The other four stood up howling louder than ever, they stumbled to her and she raised her machete one more time, gathering a god amount of strength she possessed and cut all three of the risers' that were lined up in a row's head off. All she could see in front of her was a line of blood scattering throughout the air.

Once Rick, Maggie, Glen, and Beth cleared the area of the fence they called everyone else in, saying it was safe to stay in for tonight. Lorie and the ret of them were setting up camp despite the number of risers' on the other side of the fence and Rick spoke, "We will be clearing it out tomorrow. So get some rest tonight." He warned the group However, Lorie opposed to this. "What? I think we should take a few days off." She said like she expected it. Rick shook his head no and folded his arms together, "No, this isn't your decision. It's mine, you have no say in this." And that was all Rick said before he walked away to set up camp before the sun goes down.

It was night time and the stars twinkled brightly in the night moonless sky. The crickets were chirping and the night air was chill. It had to be only fifty degree's. It was the end of fall. The group had settled and made camp despite the giant fences that separated the hundreds of the dead within the prison gates. They had started a fire and set up tents, while also preparing a simple rabbit dinner over the fire. The air was quiet with the discovery of the prison and the announcement by Rick that they were clearing it out tomorrow and getting settled into the prison. It was a big adjustment for the group to be in one place all of the time. However, Beth thought that this was a good thing for Lorie and her baby to have a stable place to grow up in. All she knew was that it would be safe.

Hershel seemed deep in thought on how to handle the situation here, he looked at his youngest daughter and smiled before folding his hands together. "Bethy, why don't you sing us something?" Hershel asked and a split second after he said that Merle piped up, "I second that." He said with his index finger slightly raised in the air. Daryl gaped at his brother, punching him in the arm with some force that caused Merle to hiss in pain and rub his arm. Beth then chuckled a bit before replying a bit embarrassed to sing in front of everybody on the spot. But Beth decided to sing a song she wrote while out on the road in these couple of months. She had to say it was the best one she had ever written, only because of her inspiration though. "I have somethin' I wrote, I guess." She answered almost unsure of herself receiving smiles as responses from the entire group.

Beth tucked a stray hair behind her ear and began singing softly, _"When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own, feeling frightened of the things that I don't know. When tomorrow comes, tomorrow comes, tomorrow comes." _The soft melody rang through Daryl's ears, seeping into his heart feeling very warm in his chest. Beth Greene had that tendency when you are around her. The rest of the group also felt warmth at her words in a different way, in a way that brought them all hope.

Beth continued with a bit more strength in her voice, but still soft_. "And though the road is long, I look up to the sky and in the dark I found, I lost hope that I won't fly. And I sing along, I sing along. "_ She finished off on a high note that display the power in her voice. Daryl certainly hoped she wasn't losing hope. She was the one person that made his whole world bright, she was the light in his soul, he already knew that.

Beth opened her closed eyes and locked eyes with Daryl, never losing her never and continued to sing with more power. "_And I sing aloong! I got all I need when I got you and I. I look around me, and see a sweet life. I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You're getting me, getting me through the night. Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes Can't lie, it's a sweet life."_ Daryl felt his chest tightened when she looked at him while singing, but the words made his heart constrict even tighter than before. It was exactly how he felt about her. How could she write this song that was so Ironic? Because that's how she felt about him.

Beth's voice never falter through out her song, she wrote is specifically about Daryl and was now practically singing her heart out to him with the most passion she could_. "I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You're getting me, getting me through the night. 'Cause you're my flashlight, you're my flashlight ,you're my flashlight." _It didn't take a scientist for the group to figure out who her song was basing it on who she was looking to while singing it.

_"I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top. I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop, 'Cause you light the way, you light the way, you will light the way." _This made Beth tear up a bit, the part where she wrote, 'I'm not afraid when the rain wont stop.' was about killing her mother with Daryl. And he knew this also, Daryl seemed to understand the meaning of her words, they of course were meant for him. And that was the moment Daryl realized she wrote this about him. His eyes widened, his pulse picked up while his face felt hot. Her piercing blue eyes in the mood lit by the campfire were anything but timid right now.

Beth then displayed the most power she had ever heard her voice produce, _"I got all I need when I got you and I. I look around me, and see a sweet life. I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You're getting me, getting me through the night."_ Passion roared out of her voice, seeing the raw emotion on her face. However, Daryl thought Beth couldn't have been more wrong. She was the one getting him through many days and nights, he didn't do anything special. Not anything he could think of anyways. The group was impressed by her voice, especially Hershel and Maggie. They had never heard Beth sing so well before, it was like she had a different perspective on the world.

Beth glanced around the group after singing to Daryl, but her eyes always wondered back to him. Blue eyes to blue eyes locked on to one another_. "Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes, I can't lie, it's a sweet life. I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you're getting me, getting me through the night." _When Beth wrote the song the meaning behind, 'Can't stop my hear when you shinin' in my eyes.' was about how Beth felt when Daryl looked at her with his blue eyes full of life experience. She knew Daryl had a tough life, but that didn't scare her away.

And somehow Daryl knew that as well. _ "'Cause you're my flashlight. 'Cause you're my flashlight. You're my flashlight.'"_ Beth finished on a soft note despite the power she displayed in her voice. Beth didn't have the nerve now that she finished singing to lift her head to meet everyone's gazes. The the whole group started to clap softly. Maggie put a hand on her chest with tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful Bethy." Maggie sobbed, proud of her little sister. Hershel noticed the exchange between Daryl and his daughter and couldn't help but to feel like his Beth had grown up far more than he wanted right now. Beth then quickly sat up out of her seat around the fire then went out to sit next somewhere else. She didn't want to see Daryl's reaction to her song.

Merle didn't think Beth had it in her to sing like that or write a song about his brother. He gazed over to Daryl who was seated beside him with the look of shock written on his face. Merle silently scoffed at his brother, if he didn't like the girl then he was crazy. But Merle could tell his brother deeply cared about the young woman, he did always look after her more than the others. And that was saying something, Merle elbowed his brother who turned to look at him. Daryl raised his shoulders and narrowed his eyes, "What?" He whispered to his older brother. "Go to her." That was all Merle was going to say and if he didn't, he was a complete idiot. Daryl thought about it for a moment and nodded his head and sat up to walk over to Beth. Though Daryl had no idea what he was going to say to her anyways. Hershel watched Daryl stand up and walk over to his youngest daughter.

Hershel smiled, even though the age difference made him a bit uncomfortable, Daryl was a good man and for that Hershel greatly respected him for the thing he had done for everybody in this group. If he wanted anybody with his daughter he couldn't think of anybody that would fit that position at this point. The rest of the group saw Daryl's leave with smiles upon their faces, but Carl was having a hard time catching on. Maggie frowned at this though, she didn't know how she felt with her younger sister with a middle aged man. But she had no say in this, she wouldn't do anything to hurt Beth by conveying her feelings to Beth or Daryl. It was out of respect she would keep her nose out of it.

Daryl sat next to Beth who stared at him with wide blue eyes, knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them sitting in the grass. Daryl glanced from Beth to the ground, trying to find any words right now. But what was he suppose to say? I know your song was about me then what? Beth shuffled her feet slightly and spoke quietly, it took a lot of courage on her part to admit this to him. "My song was about ya." She didn't know what else to say, the same as Daryl. He was surprised when she spoke first, especially when she said exactly what he wanted to say. The only the he had to say, so Daryl had to do some quick thinking.

A moment went pair the pair in silence. Beth was terrified about somehow getting rejected by him. She didn't want him to push her away, not now. But little did she know that Daryl Dixon would never let her go without a fight. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her and spoke, "I'm yer flashlight?" Beth then nodded her head, "Yeah." The words left her brain, she couldn't think of anything but his question at the moment. Daryl looked at her knowingly, and spoke once again, "What's that mean?" He wanted to know what she meant by that. Beth gulped and took a deep breath while closing her eyes, trying to think. Beth opened her eyes, fluttering her long lashes and locked eyes with Daryl's blue eyes, the ones she loved looking into. She realized that some time ago too. "It means your my strength, I couldn't get through this world without you." Beth said moving closer to Daryl, her words were raw emotion and right now she couldn't seem to stop now.

Beth put a hand on his chest and one on hers. Daryl's heart melted a little in that moment, his soul was set on fire and he had never been a romantic. "Your the reason why I push myself so hard, why I found the absolute will to survive. All because of you, don't you get it yet Daryl? Your a good man and I adore you." Beth said leaning closer to him with tears in her eyes. Beth didn't know why she was crying, but as she was talking emotion overwhelmed her in that moment. It did to Daryl too, he smiled at her and grabbed her elbows pulling her into his chest. Her head rested against him and her arms softly wrapped around him. Daryl had one hand in his hair and the other around her arm to her back, holding her against him. "If I'm yers, then yer mine." He whispered to her as a deceleration. Beth eyes widened, it wasn't a question. Beth smiled and cried in relief, clinging to Daryl for dear life at this point. Her hands wrapped up into his short sleeve shirt under his vest. Beth laughed and whispered something to him through her tears, "Of course, as long as ya want me." Daryl held her tighter after that, he would not willingly give her up.

Beth was practically sitting in Daryl's lap in the dark. They heard the roars from the dead on the other side of the fence. The group was chatting among themselves trying not to invade Beth and Daryl's moment they knew was happening. Hershel had his eyes on the pair despite everybody elses averted gazes. He didn't know what they were talking about, but it looked like his Bethy was happy and growing up before his eyes. Of course he couldn't say he was one hundred percent happy about the relationship, but who was he to deny Daryl and Beth happiness after all they overcame? Not him, so he would accept Daryl with open arms into protecting and caring for his daughter. He had hoped if they were to ever get in a serious relationship that Daryl would come talk to him, as Beth's father it would seem appropriate.

Daryl pulled apart from Beth after several minutes and looked at her happily flushed face with a smile. He put a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "Get to bed, we need to clear the prison in the morning." Beth nodded her head and countered him, "Yeah, I'm comin' too." As soon as she said that Daryl frowned at her. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said to her. Beth stood up and narrowed her eyes at Daryl and huffed, "Your going to be the air defense and I'll be ground in the front line. I know I can do it Daryl, don't count me out yet." There was no arguing with Beth because as soon as she told him that in a stern voice she turned around and walked away. She headed for her tent and went to sleep that night feeling happy even though Daryl and her had a disagreement.

* * *

_A/N: I don't own the song, it's from Pitch perfect 2! I LOVED that movie. But I thought this was a good transition chapter from the farm to the prison. I love Daryl and Beth's little moment here when they at least know they are both on the same page now. More chapters to come! Tell me what you think and Thank you for reading! _


	19. Imprisoned

_**The Rising Dead**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: "Imprisoned."**_

Morning had arrived much faster than anticipated by the group. The early birds whistled in the cool breeze. Beth had a hard time waking up this morning, her eyes felt heavy. As if they were burning in her sockets. Her limbs were stiff and soar in the joints, but nothing would stop her from helping out today. She wouldn't sit in the back, she would lead them. That had been one of Beth's goals. She put a hand over her mouth and yawned, stretching out her legs at the same time in the silence of her tent. Beth put on two tank tops, jeans, and combat boots for today's mission. Rick wanted to clear the prison and all around the area, the only problem they haven't spoke about was the lack of ammo to do it. And surely, it would be horrifying to go in there with limited amount of bullets and a machete. She unzipped the opening of the tent and stepped out of it.

Rick had been the first to wake on that morning, he had checked the perimeter of the fences for any weak spot five times now. But of course he was the the one counting considering he was the only one up at this hour. He planned on waking them soon though. The risers' growled and snarled through the fence seeing a human meal so close. They all blended together with one another considering they were all in orange jumpsuits. He had been determined to make this prison a home for this group, to keep them safe. He felt it was his job, his responsibility. Rick had a lot of weight on his shoulders and it was slowly bringing him down. "Rick?" He heard his name being called from behind.

Rick turned to see Beth first the that morning. Her hair waving in a loose ponytail, already prepared for the day to come. His frown still remained upon his face, he replied. "What do you need?" His voice was deep, almost hoarse. Rick sounded like he was the most exhausted out of them all. Beth felt bad for the man, his wife cheated and was pregnant with another mans baby and he was trying his damn-est to protect everyone this whole entire time. "We don't have enough ammo, what are we suppose to do?" She got straight to the point and that's what Rick appreciated about Beth. She was a great asset to the group. Rick sighed and put both hands on his sides, "I wanted to discuss that with everyone else, but you beat me to the punch." Rick tried to chuckle on the end but it ended up sounding dry and cracked. Once he realized this his frown deepened before continuing, "We have to go hand to hand." Beth's eyes widened she was about to object when Rick put a hand up to stop her from doing so. "We've made it this far Beth. We just need to push a little more." He explained to her, trying to sound encouraging. And strangely it did sound like encouragement to Beth, she nodded her head, agreeing with him. "Okay, I trust your judgment." And that was it, she didn't want to question him. But yet again she had every reason to when it came to their safety.

Daryl had a late start that morning, he had been lost in thought all last night about today's mission to clear the prison. He slept on top of the turned over bus along the side of the prison fences. He was wearing his poncho, crossbow on his back and a can of uncooked beans in his hands. As he was eating his own breakfast that morning with his fingers, he licked them causing a popping noise. It was unusual for him to wake so much later than everyone else. He saw Beth and Rick speaking with one another in the field. He noticed they were the only two up at the moment. He hopped down from the bus he had slept on that night and started to make his way to Rick and Beth.

Beth turned around the walk away and she was going to wake everybody else up and cook a simple breakfast for everyone before they had to clear the prison. She walked passed Daryl without a glance to spare until he spun around on both feet and caught her by the back of her arm. Beth stopped in that spot and turned around to face Daryl. Her eyes blue and filled with confusion, Daryl even question why he even did that himself. His grip on her arm loosened even more than it was, "Sorry, I was jus' wondering if you could wake everyone up, we gotta big day." Daryl stuttered a bit in his groggy morning voice before releasing her arm. Beth nodded her head at him with a slight smile, "Yeah, I was going to do that then give them time by making a small breakfast before we go." She explained to him and he didn't seem to have a problem with it. "Jus' don't take too long. Nothing fancy Greene." He taunted her before turning around on his heel and walking away.

After the group was woken up and ate breakfast they all gathered around the gate of the fence that lead to where all the risers' were, waiting for Rick to pull the fence open for the rest of the group on front lines would go in. As soon as it was opened they imminently starting stabbing riser after riser in the head, hearing the screams of Hershel, Carl, Lorie, T-dog, and Carol from the outside of the fence. They all had metal pipes to stab the risers in the head when they came close enough to the fences. Daryl used a knife, Beth used a machete, and the rest had creative way of clearing the risers' out. Once they all came to a door along with another fence built in, risers' with body armor appeared. Maggie, Glen, Rick, Beth, Merle and Daryl were jabbing and stabbing the body armor risers. But nothing seemed to be working to kill the dead geared for combat. Maggie lifted the helmet up and stabbed the riser under the chin. Causing blood to spew all over her grey T-shirt. She had wide eyes and a smile when she discovered this "Ya see that?" Glen and Beth had wide eyes also and imminently did the same as she did with all the other risers' in riot suits. "Daryl!" Rick called out for him, seeing a hundred risers behind an open gate of the fence inside the prison. They were snarling and growling to get out. Daryl followed Rick's lead and ran up to the gate to see Rick kick one back and then once the path was cleared they both teamed up in order to shut and lock the risers' in that gated fence area.

Once they did that the group took a look around at the fifty dead bodies they had already taken out. They were just lying on the concrete slab all around the prison. Glen ran to get the rest of the group and Rick spoke up, "Stop." Glen stopped and looked back at Rick in confusion, "Why?" That's when Daryl spoke up, "Ya don't wanna bring him in here when we don't know it's safe. Look at that one on the ground." He paused showing Glen a dead woman on the ground that was not in a jumpsuit. "It's a civilian." Beth finished for Daryl, understand what he was saying. "Correct, we need to make sure there aren't any spots left for them to get into before we bring the others in." Rick nodded his head at Daryl's statement agreeing with it one hundred percent. "We need to clear the inside, come on let's go." Rick said before walking away from the view of the others waiting outside of the fenced in area. They were waving their hands in confusion to Glen as the group in the front lines made their way out of sight.

Rick was in the lead, stealthy but cautious. They came to a door which Daryl opened first with Beth behind them. They made their way in, all in a straight line closing the door behind them. They walked down the steps to see the grim insides of the prison. Daryl had crossbow in hand when he scouted the cell block for any of the dead. Maggie inspected inside of the cells as well, but silence met the group. Rick walked up the steps to find an already dead man with a set on keys on him, he grabbed the keys knowing they would come in handy to lock and unlock the prison. He used the set of keys to unlock the cell block door and they all scanned the area to see most of the dead inside had already been taken care of. Until Daryl and Rick went up the steps to the cells on the top floor. The risers' in those cells were still alive, Rick and Daryl managed to swiftly take them out and drag the bodies outside before letting Beth and Merle know it was okay to bring the rest of the group in that cell block of the jail.

Once everybody stepped foot in the cells they were faced with Rick walking down the steps to the first level. "What do you think?" His reply was from Glen, "Home sweet home." He said with Maggie beside him, sleeping bags in hand to bring in the cells. "For now anyways." Daryl said. They all had a look around and Lorie spoke up, holding her stomach. "Is this place safe?" She asked Rick but Beth answered for him, "For the time being, go pick your cells." She announced to everyone who looked a bit uneasy with that idea almost. Daryl shook his head no and spoke, "I aint sleeping in no cage. I'll take the perch." Beth resisted the urge to roll her eyes and went to pick out her cell with Carl following her from behind, into her cell. She sat on the bed and Carl was inspecting the cell when Hershel came in with a knowing smile, "You find a cell yet boy?" Carl shook his head no nervously, "I was jus'-ya know what? I'll look for one now." He said before hurriedly running out of Beth's cell to find his own in his sheriffs hat.

The group managed to settle down but Rick seemed restless in making sure the perimeters were safe, he had yet to rest this whole time. He slid down on the wall and met with the ground knife in hand. He had so much riding on his shoulders that Rick didn't know how much he had left in him. Beth, Merle, Daryl, and Rick went scowering for anything useful and found guns, flash-bangs, arrows, and CS triple-chasers. They scattered them out all over the table, gearing to clear the rest of the prison.

Hershel and Lorie were speaking in her cell, she was sitting on the bed and he was in a chair in front of her. "I think I lost the baby." Hershel looked confused, "Why do you say that?" Lorie shrugged her shoulders with tears streaming down her cheeks, "What if it rips me apart? Because if the dead come back then that means-" Before she got to finish Hershel interjected her. "Your frightened, exhausted. Get some rest, alright?" Lorie didn't want to give up, "My son hates me, Rick does too. He's just too good of a man to say, but I know. I put everyone through that horrible ordeal with Shane, I wish he would have killed me that night." She sobbed.

Rick, Daryl, Merle, Beth, Hershel, Maggie, and Glen locked the door to the cell block behind them making sure they were safe. They all had guns, knives, and flashlights in hand. They walked down to the lower cell block that lacked any light whatsoever and Glen had a can of white spray paint he would paint an arrow in the direction they came from. Just so they wouldn't get lost or confused. Blood and guts covered the hard, cold, concrete floors when they shined their flashlights.

They worked their way down the dark tunnels and checked around every corner before proceeding. It was dark, eerie, and way too quiet. They searched to find nothing, but then they heard a loud thud and turned the corner to find at least twenty riser's snarling at them now that they were spotted. Rick and Daryl were up front and had wide eyes when they shined their flashlights on the horde of risers'. It startled them you could say. "Go back, go, go, go." Rick said backing up hastily along with Daryl and the rest of the group. They tracked their way ack around the corners with growls chasing them all the way through the dark tunnels. The dead started to spread out arriving around every corner. Five jumped out in front of Daryl and Beth which cut them off from the rest of the group. Daryl thought quickly and smartly though, he grabbed Beth's arm and opened a door that was in front of them. "In here!" He shoved Beth in first then moved in the closet himself shutting the door behind him. Beth sat on the cold concrete rubbing her bruised arm, feeling the pain despite the pounds and growls outside of the metal door.

Beth and Daryl sat in the closed space for a few moments, once they heard the riser's wonder off, Daryl peeked out the door and let Beth know it was okay to come out. She took his hand and he led her out of the closet slowly and cautiously. They had to find the rest of them group they got split up from. "Ya good?" Daryl asked and Beth nodded her head yes and continued on followed behind Daryl.

Merle, Rick, Hershel, Maggie, and Glen made it to a safe spot through another door to regroup. They realized they were missing Beth and Daryl. "Where's Daryl and Beth?" Glen spoke up to Rick, they all huddled around, with only the lights that the flashlights provided. "We have to go back." Rick declared to the group that was there. "Which way?" Maggie asked Rick as they opened the door to do just that. They searched for Beth and Daryl. Dead bodies aligned the floor set up against the walls. Hershel wondered off by himself in search for his youngest daughter. "Beth? Bethy?" He said before stepping over a dead woman leaned against the when he did she grabbed his foot and took a bite out of Hershel's leg. Hershel fell to the group with screamed in agony. Meat and blood hung from her mouth with a satisfied snarl. Rick heard this and quickly turned the corner and shot the woman in the head. "No!" Rick shouted once he found out Hershel was bit. Hershel was wailing when Beth and Daryl came around the corner. Beth's heart dropped when she heard it was her father yelling. "No daddy, no!" Beth pleaded on the verge of tears. Maggie was even worse, tears rolled down her cheeks along with her wails of despair in that moment.

Rick and Daryl quickly put both of Hershel's arms on their shoulders and Rick shouted, "Glen! Help us!" Glen stepped in front of Rick, Beth, Hershel, and Daryl and shot two of the risers' in the head. However, more were pouring in. "We're blocked!" Merle shouted to his baby brother. Rick noticed this also and commanded them to go back, "Get back! Get back!" He yelled to the rest of the group who turned around and ran to the other direction. "Go! Go!" Rick chanted to the rest of the group. They came across a door that had a lock on it, the riser's snarls grew into a group. They were closing in on Rick's group and Beth tried her best to kick a few of them back. Glen grabbed a metal pipe and smashed the lock off of the door. "Open it!" Rick yelled, holding Hershel. Glen opened it letting everyone else in the room first, then shutting it behind him. Once he did Merle and Daryl leaned against the door to hold it shut. Hershel was distraught, wailing in fright and pain. They set him on the group in a cafeteria it looked like and Maggie, Glen, Rick, and Beth huddled around him. Rick took off his belt and tied it around Hershel's leg. "Hold him down." Rick said to Beth, Glen, and Maggie.

They all nodded grabbing some part of Hershel to steady him with. Maggie held her father's head for support. Rick grabbed an ax and lifted it speaking before continuing. "Only way to keep you alive." He said then a split second later Rick swung down on Hershel's leg. You could hear the bone shatter and the flesh was torn and crushed. The blood oozed out of his leg even more so than before. Hershel screamed in agony, even more pain. His vision was blurred, dim even. Rick kept hacking at Hershel's leg relentlessly until Hershel was out cold. Rick took one more pound at it and successfully cut his leg off. Once he did that Daryl finally was able to look and saw Beth's father's severed leg lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "He's bleeding out." Rick announced to them. Then they all heard a clank, Beth and Daryl's first reactions were the same. Daryl raised his crossbow and Beth raised her gun at the nose from inside of the room to see five black silhouettes. She shined her light on it to see five alive prison convicts. Her eyes widened but narrowed back down. They had weapons and prisoners were still dangerous, even in today's world. "Holy shit." One of the prisoners said.

Beth and Daryl stepped in front of Hershel and the rest of the group tending to him, with Merle by the door. "Why don't you come on out of there?" Daryl asked them harshly crossbow locked and loaded. They did as told and walked out slowly in a line. "Slow and steady." Beth demanded when one of the prisoners with long curly hair spoke up. "What happened to him?" He said pointing to Hershel, Beth growled but Daryl answered for her, "He got bit." He stated, the prisoner had wide eyes, "Bit?" He asked feeling fearful pulling a gun off of his side. Beth raised her gun and stepped closer to the man, "Take it easy, no one needs to get hurt." The riser's were still pounding on the door. The noise was loud and the noise in that cafeteria rivaled the snarls and growls there for a moment. "Don't look like no rescue team." One of the other prisoners spoke up, feeling afraid and confused. "If a rescue team is what your waiting for then don't!" Beth yelled to the man, as if he were living in a different world. Like the one they all used to live in. Rick put Hershel on a table with wheels and Merle positioned himself to open the door. "Come on, we gotta go." Rick demanded wheeling Hershel to the door along with Glen and Maggie. Daryl and Beth still had eyes on the prisoners, watching their movements. "Your crazy! Don't open that door!" One prisoner yelled out to Rick, but there was no time. "We got this!" Rick responded to the prisoner beside the one with a gun pointed at them. Their minds were on saving, not killing. Merle opened the door and took out the first one that came in to site. The rest of the did the same trying to clear a path for Rick. Leaving the dead on the floor for the prisoners to gawk at. When the group left the cafeteria the prisoners stared with wide eyes and a couple of smiles.

They rolled Hershel through the dark tunnel without the extra flashlights. "Come on! Go!" Daryl called out in a hurry but when they heard a door close they stopped for a moment. "Go! Go! Go!" Daryl yelled after seeing the shadows of the prisoners head their way. Once they rolled Hershel to the cell block Rick yelled at Lorie and Carol standing by the gate. "Open the door! It's Hershel!" Rick yelled while Carol quickly opened the door in horror, asking what happened. "He was bit!" Beth said stopping at the door with Daryl. Rick and Glen quickly lifted Hershel onto the bed with everyone else hovering around them.

Beth walked in there to take a look at her father with a frown. "Is he going to turn?" "Maybe we got it in time." Daryl said before him and Beth walked outside of the cell block to the door with weapons pointed at the prisoners. "That's far enough." Daryl told the one with the gun. "Ya aint got no business being in this prison." The one with curly hair said to Daryl with the gun pointed at him, and Beth had her gun pointed at the curly hair'd man. "I go where I damn please." Beth hissed at him, stepping dangerously close for Daryl's liking. Rick heard the commotion and showed up out there to help with hands in the air nonviolently. "No need for all of this." He told the prisoners, trying to keep the peace. "How many of you are in there?" The one with the pointed gun asked, Rick smirked and held his hands at his sides. "Too many for you to handle." Rick said as cocky as ever, it even made Daryl smirk. "Why not just take him to a hospital?" He asked and Beth and the group looked at one another, knowing they were locked in the prison for a good amount of time. "How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Beth asked the man with the gun. His eyes wondered from person to person, "Going on like ten months." He stated, like nothing had changed since before he got locked in. He looked scared and frantic. "One guard locked us in there and said he'd be back. Never came back. We thought the army would get us out." One of the prisoners said. Rick had to explain there were no hospitals, no government, no police. "Do you any cell phones for us to call out families?" One asked and Daryl scoffed, "Ya don't get it do ya? No cellphones, no computers. No nothing." It looked as if they didn't believe Daryl. Rick spoke up and lead them to the door, "Look for yourselves."

Once they got outside the prisoners saw the dead bodies all along the ground with wide and horrified eyes. "So what a disease like aids?" One asked and Beth shook her head, "A virus, and we all have it." She said, trying not to be overly friendly to them. It would give them the wrong idea. "What do ya mean?" The really tall prisoner asked but Daryl finished it. "If I were to shoot ya in the chest, you would come back as one of these things." It was all that there needed to be said about the subjected. The prisoner with the gun spoke up to Rick, "Where ya from?" He asked. Rick didn't even spare him a glance when he replied, "Atlanta." The man walked closer to Rick, interrogating him for his intentions. "Where ya headed now?" He questioned and that's when Rick faced him with a will of fire in his eyes. He was not backing down from anybody now. "Well, nowhere as of now." The prisoner and Rick were in each others faces, ready to show down any minute now. The other prisoners interjected the two about ready to kill one another, "Why don't we just take another cell block?" The man with the gun seemed angry at the suggestion, "Hell no! We were here first." He declared, giving Rick a death stare. Beth pushed the two of them apart by their chests, setting her eyes on the prisoner. "It's a cell block or nothing. Take it or leave it." She said leaving no room to argue, that's when the man started laughing. He held his stomach with the hand that had his gun with a sick sadistic grin. "That's funny, who's this little girl with anyways?" He asked as if this were some type of joke, but that made Beth angry. She narrowed her eyes and quickly raised her foot up to back kick the gun out of his hands. It flew on the ground next to a dead body, his eyes wide once she did that but had no time to react. Beth hit him in the jaw with the butt of her gun that caused him to fly on his ass down to the ground. Blood trickled down his cheek into his mouth. He wiped it away with a growl and just when he was about to stand back up Daryl had the crossbow pointed at his head so he wouldn't touch Beth. "Bitch, your lucky I don't-" But before he could finish Rick spoke up, "Lucky you don't what?" Rick asked him like a dare, but the man didn't finish as he stood back up, brushing himself off. "Well if these pussies can take all of them out why can't we? Besides boss right here will help. Wont you, boss?" He asked Rick who eye'd him suspiciously, "For half of the food you have, then we'll help you." Rick compromised but then another prisoner spoke up, "We only have a little left." Rick shrugged, "You got more food than choices, you pay we'll play." The man thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay, deal."

Maggie was in the cell block with Carl, Rick, Glen, Lorie, Carl, T-dog, and Merle and Hershel had yet to wake up. Carol bandaged his leg and said his leg would close and heal on its own if cleaned and wrapped up correctly. Maggie had been in tears about her dad, thinking he was never going to wake up and if he did he would turn into one of the dead. That was her worst fear. "What if he does't wake up?" She asked Glen with a handful of her fathers blood from tending to him. Glen gently rubbed Maggie's face and pulled her into an embrace, "He's got you and Beth. He'll make it." He tried to assure her.

The prisoners showed Rick, Daryl, and Beth the cafeteria, to get half of the food before they clear them out a cell block. Rick had a hand on his gun and was the first to follow them into the back where they kept the food supply. Daryl and Rick inspected the food to find plenty of it. "This is what you call a little?" Daryl scoffed at the liars. Rick opened a door and asked what was in there to come out gagging. It was where the prisoners used the bathroom those ten months. Flies escaped the room along with Rick's burning eye sight. Beth could smell it from where she was at and gagged a bit also hearing the prisoners laughs at that. It only pissed Rick off even more.

Daryl, Beth and Rick showed up with a bunch of food to the cell block and put them away. Lorie walk up to Rick and asked him about the prisoners, Rick replied honestly. "Were helping them clear a cell block." Lorie seemed worried about that, "What are your options?" She asked prepared for the answer. "Kill them or work away from them." He meant if it didn't work out he would kill them without hesitation. "I don't think this is such a good idea." There went Lorie again questioning Rick's ability to keep the group safe. He rolled his eyes at her before trying to walk away but she stopped him. "Look I know I've been a shitty wife and I'm not winning any mother of the year award but I want you to know I support whatever you do." And with that Rick walked away from her as planned, leaving Lorie to sit there and think about her past actions and what caused this.

Beth stopped to check on her father for a moment in the cell with Carol and Maggie. Maggie quickly ran to Beth and pulled her into a hug. Beth could feel Maggie's hot tears soak her shirt. Beth made it a rule to herself not to cry, she wouldn't give up on her father. He was a fighter and he would make it through this. "Bethy, don't get your hopes up." Maggie sobbed pulling away from the hug. Beth's mouth dropped and her jaw clenched, "Why are you so quick to give up on him?" She hissed at her sister who was surprised at her outburst. Maggie took a step back and sighed, "I'm just prepared." Beth rolled her eyes and put a hand up at her sister stopping her, "Well stop okay." That was the end of that conversation before Beth turned on her heels and walked out with Maggie chasing after her. "Beth! Beth!? Where are you going!? You should stay with daddy." Her older sister demanded to know and Beth knew she might have been right, but Beth had things she needed to take care of first. She knew her father would be okay, well at least she hoped anyways. "We all got jobs Maggie and I need to do mind first." Beth said before meeting up with Rick and Daryl, leaving Maggie with wide eyes full of tears.

Rick and Daryl had set blunt objects on the table for the prisoners to use to kill risers' in cell block D. They picked them up with a frown and the one with the gun spoke, "Why do I have to use these when I got this?" He held his gun up as if it were a prize and Daryl frowned at him. "Attracts noise, ya don't shoot unless it's life or death." He explained to the man and the Beth walked in joining the conversation. Daryl was surprised she wasn't with her father, he pulled her to the side for a moment, grabbing her arm and leading her away from earshot of the prisoners. "Shouldn't ya be with Maggie and yer dad?" Daryl whispered to her, leaning closer. Beth's eyes were averted to the ground, she bit her lip then spoke, "Yeah, but we got stuff to do before I can do that." Daryl shook his head disagreeing with her, "We got it covered, so if ya want-" Before he could finish Beth interrupted him, "I'm fine Daryl, I'm coming with. Daddy's a survivor." That was all she said before they both went back over to Rick. Daryl had to admit one thing, she was stubborn as hell. "Stay tight hold formation. You aim at them in the head." He announced before the one with the gun spoke up, "Ya don't have to tell us how to take down a man."

Carol and Glen handcuffed Hershel to the bed as a precaution as soon as Maggie walked in her lip quivered, "What's going on?" She asked Glen and Carol answered, "It's just a precaution, don't worry." Maggie took a long sigh and asked for a moment alone with her father. Carol complied and left the cell for a moment. Glen looked at Maggie and asked, "Yeah, you want me to-?" She already knew what he was going to say and shook her head at Glen. "No, I want to be alone. Thanks though." She said after sitting down in the chair in front of Hershel. Glen left the room and Maggie grabbed her father's hand holding it up her her lips. He was cold, almost seemed lifeless already. "You don't have to fight anymore daddy, if your worried about Beth and I we'll be fine." Maggie sobbed at her sleeping father before continuing. "I love you daddy, It's okay, really."

Beth, Rick, and Daryl were with the prisoners in the dark cell block with knives guns and flashlights pointed in the dark tunnels. The first couple of risers' they found they stopped to look at them waiting for the prisoners to strike them out. But really what happened was one prisoner held one of the dead by both arms and another prisoner stabbing the dead in the chest repeatedly not realizing they weren't dying. Beth, Rick, and Daryl sat there in shock seeing how prisoners killed people. Beth was starting to grow frustrated, "This isn't a prison gang bang. Take em out already." She ordered them but they didn't even seem to hear her. They were kicking and jabbing at the risers' trying to take them out. The three of them sat in the back silent from there on, watching their anger being taken out on the dead. This was the first time Beth had not seen anything good in a person. The man with the gun seemed sinister to her. She knew he would cause trouble at some point.

Back in the cell block upstairs Lorie, Glen, Maggie, and Carol were in Hershel's cell monitoring him when Carl walked in with a bag full of medical supplies. Glen eye'd him for a second, "I thought you were getting food?" He questioned the young boy who smiled, "Even better." Carl said putting the bag down for Carol who stared in wide eyed. She gasped realizing what it was. "Where did you get these?!' She asked pulling out the gauze and bandages, changing Hershel's. "I got them from the infirmary." He said with pride and a huge grin. Lorie stepped closer to him with anger, "Do you realize this is what happened with the whole group? Why did you think that this was a good idea?!" Lorie asked her son who huffed at his mother. He crossed his arms and started to grow defensive, "I only killed two walkers, get off my back!" He yelled before running out of the cell leaving Lorie once again to believe she failed as a wife and a mother.

Rick, Daryl, and Beth were with the prisoners clearing the cell block for them. Beth stabbed one in the head with her machete with Daryl behind her with his crossbow in hand. "Stay in formation. No more of that prison riot bullshit." Rick said swiping another riser's head off causing blood to gush out of the severed head. Growls and moans surrounded them as more and more poured in. They all pitched in a part and killed the dead when one of the prisoners wondered away from the group taking on three risers by himself. One came from behind the tall African American prisoner and bit him in the shoulder causing him to yelp. Rick and the prisoner with the gun came around the corner hearing the yelling. Rick swiftly stabbed the riser in the head and shortly after the one with the gun started popping bullets into the rest of the dead ones that were around.

Rick stopped what he was doing to look at that man with the gun in disbelief. The man returned the death stare, looking at his friend with a handful of shoulder blood. "I'm fine." The man said trying to convince Rick he wasn't going to change. Beth and Daryl made it behind Rick watching the hopeless exchange. "Stop standing there, there must be something we can do." One of the prisoners said to Rick who shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't bothered by it all all. "Nothing we can do." He stated and that didn't seem to make that prisoner happy, he frowned with his bloody bat and stepped forward cursing Rick, "You son of a bitch." Then the one with the gun used a pick to hit the bit one in the head. Then stabbed him in the head over and over which caused it to much to the ground. Blood lust was in that prisoners eyes as the blood stained his hair, face, and body. Rick, Beth, and Daryl couldn't believe this man would just up and kill a friend he had been with for months. But it wasn't there place to say anything at this point, the man was dangerous and they'd have to watch for him.

Rick, Daryl, and Beth finally made it to the main cell block. Rick threw the one with the gun the keys on the ground and the man said he was not opening it. Rick disagreed with him anyways and told him he was. "Only one door though, we need to control this." The man reluctantly picked the keys up and tired a couple before he actually got the door open. The other prisoners remained in the back. "You bitches ready?" The prisoner with the gun said while looking back, he opened both doors revealing at least ten risers. "I said one door!" Rick screamed in anger with Rick in front beside Beth and Daryl on the side shooting them as they came in with his crossbow. "Shit happens!" The one with the gun said while hitting the dead to the floor, staining more blood upon his hands. They continually took the risers out one by one and right in the middle of it the prisoner with the gun was standing beside Beth and slashed his pipe at her, in attempt to cut her head off. She anticipated this and quickly ducked out of the way and leaned into Rick a bit more who caught what the man was doing. Daryl was seething, if Beth didn't kill him fitst he sure as hell would. The man realized he missed and couldn't believe it, but still took out the dead as he went along with everyone else. He then threw a dead at Beth which landed on top of her with her back on the ground. Rick was having troubling holding his ground with the riser's pouring in. But that didn't stop Daryl.

The riser was snapping in Beth's face in an attempt to take a bite out of her. Drool dipped out of it's mouth Beth used her machete to hold it away from her. Daryl took out his knife and quickly stabbed the dead in the head causing it to fall on Beth. She groaned at that and grabbed Daryl's hand to stand up. They had taken the other riser's out and finally got the place clear for the prisoners. Beth stood there in front of the man and he smirked a bit and shrugged his shoulders. Daryl had all aim on the man too. "It was coming at me, girl." He tried to laugh about it but Beth played along for a good minute. She smiled, and for a minute it looked genuine and pissed Daryl off. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Shit happens." She said looking man man dead in the eyes. The others were waiting for something to happen, glancing back and forth from Beth to the prisoner. A moment passed and then Beth swiftly raised her machete and cut the mans head off with it causing blood to fly on the other prisoners who protested her killing him. "No!" The other man raised his bat to hit Beth when she dodged out of the way and kicked the other prisoner to the ground. Once he tried to get up Daryl moved closer pointing his crossbow at him. "Not another step." He said before the African American prisoner got up and took off out of the room. Daryl glanced from Rick from Beth all the way to the other two prisoners. "I'll get him. You watch the other two." Rick said before chasing after the other prisoner. Daryl and Beth's attention then went to the other two and she was seeing red at this point, "On the ground! On your knees! Now!" When Beth sounded angry she resembled a drill instructor. They did as told and put their hands on top of their heads. "We have no affiliation to what just happened." One tried to say but Daryl didn't want to hear it now. "Shut up!" The other prisoner said to him, his name was Oscar.

Rick was chasing the man down the dark tunnels that were the cell block and the prisoner ran through a door to the outside and realized it was filled with risers' and no escape. Rick was at the doorway and saw this so he paused before entering. The man noticed Rick there and tried to run back inside when Rick quickly shut and lock the door trapping the man and sealing his fate. The prisoner grabbed the bars and begged for Rick to let him live, Rick shook his head no and spoke, "You better run." The man looked behind him and screamed out in agony as Rick closed the door behind him walking back to where Rick and Beth were. Nothing seemed to bother that group anymore.

Maggie was upstairs was Hershel when she noticed he stopped breathing. She started screaming and crying when Lorie approached the young woman, "What's wrong?" She asked Maggie and she responded shakily, "He's not breathing." Lorie then lowered her mouth to Hershel's doing CPR and listening for any signs of breathing. There weren't any so she moved on and pressed against his chest to get his heart started again, she was starting to think it wasn't working when Lorie put her ear down to Hershel's mouth and he gasped very loudly and pulled Lorie down on him. Everybody yelled and screamed while Carl had his gun set directly on Hershel, waiting for him to turn almost. When Lorie got awake and back up Hershel just peacefully went back to sleep. It sure gave them all a heart attack.

After interrogating the other two prisoners Beth, Rick, and Daryl decided to let them live and have the cell block. Rick threw the one in there on his ass while the other walked himself. Rick and the group turned to leave when one of the prisoners spoke up, "Your just leaving us? With all of this?" He spoke about all of the dead bodies and blood that filled the room. Rick shrugged his shoulders and walked away from them with one last sentence, "If you think this is bad, ya don't want to see what's outside." Beth paused for a second also feeling guilty about leaving them down here when she spoke softer than she had to them earlier, "Word of advice, take the bodies outside and burn them." She said before following Rick back to the group. Daryl stopped also, "Sorry about yer friend." He apologized before leaving them to a whole cell block full of dead bodies.

Beth walked back upstairs to learned her father died for a minute and Lorie saved him. Beth made sure to thank Lorie for doing so which earned her a 'It wasn't that big of a dea.' But it was to Beth, it earned some respect from Beth to Lorie. Maybe this group would get along fine after all. Beth went to the perch and sat down next to Daryl who was lying down relaxing at the moment. He opened one eye to see she was there and then closed it again. "I hope daddy makes it." She said in a low voice to Daryl who opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. "He aint a survivor for nothing." Daryl tried to give her hope and she knew this too. Beth slowly grabbed grabbed Daryl's hand intertwining their fingers together while both sitting on a makeshift bed Daryl made for himself. They sat there in silence for a while eith Beth's head leaning against Daryl's shoulder for comfort. He squeezed the grip on her hand and rested his head on hers. They'd come so far already, they could make it through anything life threw at them now. Or so he though.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think about this chapter? I'm following the story line but there are also twists. Think of the walking dead how I wrote it, with Beth in there instead of some people it would lead to collateral damage which means events end up differently and so will the story-line. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. More to come! Thanks for reading, keep following!_


	20. Welcome To Woodberry

**_The Rising Dead_**

**_Chapter Twenty Two: "Welcome To Woodberry."_**

The group settled into the prison with ease, Hershel opened his eyes the first time to face Rick, Beth, Glen, and Maggie in the cell the put him in. He tried to move his hand and failed. He looked above his head to see he was handcuffed to the bed. Rick then quickly pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the cuffs. "Sorry, just a precaution." Rick said putting the handcuffs back on his side. Hershel rubbed his sore wrist and replied, "No, I understand." He said as casually as Rick eating Hershel's last sandwich. Rick smiled then Beth walked over to her father and hugged him for a moment before pulling away to face him with a smile. "I knew you'd pull through daddy." Beth said happily with a grin, Daryl was in the doorway watching and smiled at that. His hand leaning on the side of the cell walls. Maggie then pulled her father in a hug and Hershel forced Beth to join. But for her father at this point she couldn't tell him no on anything right now. Hershel was alive and here, that's all that mattered.

Unknown to anyone in the group, Andrea made it out of the farm alive. A few days later after the farm had been overrun she had woken up to find nobody around and the farm in shambles. She didn't know if everyone died or if the group just left her. Her emotional state took a toll on her, leading her into depression, despair, hopelessness. Especially when she found Dale's dead corpse on the steps on the farm on her way out.

Andrea had been wondering the woods for weeks, wondering around like a lifeless corpse. Her face had been smudged in mud, clothes torn, and she had been dragging her feet for miles. When she needed sleep she curled up into a ball by a dense tree she couldn't be spotted in so easily. Until one day a African American woman with a sword on her back casually walked up to Andrea in the middle of the forest and offered a hand to her. This had been the first human contact Andrea has had in weeks. Andrea reluctantly took the woman's hand and got back up on her feet. The woman had been carrying two risers' with their mouths cut off. What was strange to Andrea was that they were not attacking. It seemed to camouflage the woman from the rest of the dead wondering around. That was how the two woman found each other in their darkest days of the zombie apocalypse.

Beth and Carol made a make-shift grill to cook all of the meals on. Rick even rigged the showers up if you haul water to take one, a cold one at that. Everybody had their part, Daryl did the hunting, Merle did the mechanical work on the vehicles they used. Beth grew and planted seeds along with cooking all of the meals with Carol. Maggie, Beth, and Carol also did laundry for the group because if they didn't, it would never get done. At one point Beth had to force Daryl to hand over his laundry for her to wash. It took a lot of time and effort for that but she won that battle. So now once a week she washes Daryl's clothes, he learned to bring it to her the same time every week. Beth just smiled and took the laundry from Daryl who just grumbled something in response.

They had daily fence duties too, whoever was on it had to take a metal pipe and clear the risers' around the perimeter of the fences. Beth and Daryl had already made it a plan to patch up the fences here soon. Hershel farmed as well as Maggie, they managed to find Hershel crutches in the infirmary. There were watches as well which Rick and Daryl took a lot of the time. And when it wasn't them it was Merle who would keep to himself, Daryl, or Beth.

Andrea and Michonne were wondering around a clearing with the two tamed risers' on a chain when they saw a helicopter go down, not too far away from them. They quickly made their way over to it to see the mess it left behind. Andrea started to puke and gag at the sight and smell of blood and guts along with the torn apart dead bodies. Michonne told Andrea to stay behind her in the forest to check it out, she drew her sword back and inspected the crash and noticed vehicles approaching. And a bunch of them at that, she quickly retreated to sit alongside of Andrea and to watch the men get out of the car to inspect the helicopters themselves. The men that crashed looked as if they were the national guard. Andrea started crying in fear, hoping she wouldn't be caught by all the men with weapons who were slashing every riser around them. "Got a breather! Tim!" A deep voice called out, having a man bring the injured on into a jeep. They saw a riser heading to them, Andrea's fear level rose. But then a man who didn't see them shot it in the head before it approached them with a bow and arrow. Chains and moans were heard from behind the two woman. They gazed upon a clean cut man killing every riser in the area. Blood leaked out from the dead's forehead where he took the knife in the skull. The man went back to the vehicle, but then another the risers' on chains started to make noise and get noticed by all the men. Michonne quickly sat up, pulled her sword out, and cut both the heads off of the risers' before the men approached them. She sat back down to hear the men wait a few moments to hear the man with the deep voice go, "Let's roll out." A branch snapped and Michonne tried to raise her sword when a man caught them, his name was Martinez. "Uh-uh-uh. I wouldn't try that sweet thang." A voice said to them, hitting them both in the head causing to knock them out cold.

It was about twelve in the afternoon when Beth climbed up o the watch tower to see Daryl watching over the prison with content. "Hey, Mr. Dixon." She said as she sat down across from him. This was one of the only days he had seen her with her hair down. Her blonde curly hair went down past her back and her blue eyes glistened in the sunlight. But the expression on Daryl's face would never reveal how beautiful she was right then. "I told ya to stop calling me that and I'll stop calling you Greene." Daryl tried to sound fierce, but Beth never took him seriously. Beth shook her head no and giggled, "No deal, I just like it too much to give up." Daryl sighed and leaned his head back against the makeshift walls. "Do ya like it here?" He hadn't asked her yet, Beth looked around a bit before answering. "Yeah, I think in time, It'll feel just like home." She said with hope but then Daryl snorted, "Ain't like home for me, more like fer' Merle." Daryl said with a chuckle. Beth had to stop and think about what he had just said, Daryl Dixon cracked a joke! Beth's laughed roared the court yard of the prison mixed with his. "I can't believe the one time you make a joke and it's about Merle." Beth said still laughing.

Andrea awoke to notice she had been blindfolded, she tried to look around for Michonne and call out to her to only receive a 'Shh.' Then she was out cold once again. The next time Andrea awoke a nurse had been checking on her in a nice clean house with Michonne sitting next to her. A man named Milton stepped in the room to speak to the two ladies. "Well, well, well. You two need to relax, get yourselves comfortable. He'll come talk to you guys soon." Andrea and Michonne looked to one another feeling confused. "Who's he? Who are you talking about?!" Andrea started to get angry on who was going to talk to her and why. Why was she here? Milton stepped closer to Andrea with a dangerous look, "You better appreciate us honey, we could have just left you." He spat at her, Andrea was scared and Michonne was pissed off.

Andrea quickly thanked the man then he left the room and another with the deep voice popped into the room. His country accent, clean cut shaven face, charisma. "How ya feeling?" The man called the governor asked. "We want our weapons!" Andrea spat at the man along with Michonne. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Can't do that now. But I'd love to show you around the place." He said as he opened the front door for them both to see a community outside the house. Andrea and Michonne walked outside after the man to see well built gates that were guarded by men with guns. Andrea seemed amazed but Michonne seemed suspicious. "You military?" Andrea asked the Governor. He chuckled and shook his head no, "No, no. We can be, we try." He explained and she understood. Andrea seemed fascinated with this man, just as she was with Shane. Then all you heard were gunshots that rang their ears from the guards on the fences shooting risers' in the head that were within the area. Andrea saw this this through a crack. "We got t drag the bodies away and burn them. Can't leave them out here, causing an odor. Makes people uneasy." The governor said. Andrea looked at him in disbelief and asked what people. "It's a ghost town." She told him and responded and told her to follow him. He lead Michonne and Andrea to a house and told them to make themselves comfortable. "Thank you." Andrea said. And with that he left the two woman to their own rooms with electricity and water.

The governor was talking to the alive national guard about his team. The man explained and the governor asked, "How many of you escaped?" He asked leaning closer to the hospital like bed. The man said that ten men escaped and a couple took the helicopters. The governor convinced the man to tell him the location of his other group mates and left him to find the men with a promise he would bring them to the community and find them.

Rick, Carl, and Hershel all heard the commotion in the watch tower from Daryl and Beth and smiled about it. This place was getting better and happier each day. Hershel was next to Carl tending to the plants when Hershel decided to speak about the matter nobody had brought up. "Do you think that Daryl and my daughter-" Rick cut him off before he got a chance to finish, "Daryl's a good man." That's all Rick had to say about it, whatever Daryl was doing he was doing in good intention. Hershel nodded his head in agreement, "Yes I know that, but understand my views as a father on the age difference." He whispered to Rick who sighed at that, "The way the world was, it would have been mostly frowned upon. But the way the worlds going these days, it's whatever keeps you alive and happy." Rick made his point known, even though he was a police officer before, it didn't effect the way he saw Daryl and Beth's whatever relationship at this point.

The governor walked into a lab with two risers head cut off and spoke, "Show me something." He announced. The smart man explained what Michonne did. "Their docile in a sense. Take their ability to eat food and what do you have?" He asked the governor who was touching and inspecting the risers' head. "If their not eating why don't they starve?" The governor asked the man. He replied with the dead starved much slower than regular humans do. The governor seemed angry with the results, saying it raised more questions than answers. He sipped his coffee cup and sat there to himself in thought.

The governor had Andrea and Michonne over for dinner with the scientist and served them eggs and pancakes. "It was just us two." Andrea mentioned about her and Michonne which caused the governor to chuckle. "You two against the world. Sounds like good odds." Andrea laughed at that and ate her food, she said they managed. And then the scientist spoke about about the risers' who had their mouths ripped off. "Who's idea was that? The way you controlled him-" He trailed off seeing Michonne's death stare. Andrea was fascinated with the governor and his pride to protect his people. She heard they haven't had a breech since early fall. The two of them had a deep conversation about the hope of humanity and respected and shared the same views on things. Andrea raised her cup to make a toast, "To civilization then." When she did that the governor stood up and announced his leave. Michonne stood up and growled at the man, "Where's our weapons?!" She asked, getting tired of the man. Michonne did not trust him. The governor told her to calm down and to look around the community.

Andrea and Michonne walked around the street of Woodberry and Michonne spoke the obvious, "I don't trust him." Andrea narrowed her eyes at her friend and questioned her, "Why?" Michonne sighed, "I just don't.'

The national guard were armed and in tanks when a car with a white flag, the governor came out of the car and spoke about Sargent Wells and how his chopper went down. The men seemed concerned and that's when bullets started flying. They ambushed the national guard and shot them from the sides, front, back. The governor took a gun they had and smashed the last one living's head in with the butt of the guns. "Take out the rest of these weapons." The governor announced, then he walked over to find a national guard man alive, trying to escape. He raised the rifle and took his shot in killing the last one standing before arriving back at Woodbury with a bunch of army jeeps and new weapons. Andrea arrived at the scene back at Woodberry to check it out without Michonne. The governor stood on top of the jeep, "We brought in three new people this week. The national guard told us about his people, this man, I promised I'd bring them back here alive. They didn't have out walls or fences. Bitters got there before we did. The men had trucks, food, weapons, medical needs and everything we needed. Be thankful for what you have, wont be long before dark so go on home. Watch out for each other." That concluded the governor's speech that Andrea was amazed by. He got off of the jeep and approached the blonde woman with blue eyes. "What's your real name?" Andrea asked the governor who said he'd never tell. She replied with telling him, never say never. He countered back with a serious, "Never." Then walked away and left Andrea to drink inside of his house with a woman in his bed waiting for him. Michonne was in a chair watching the whole exchange with disgust for the man who was tricking Andrea.

The governor took his necklace off in his house and took a look at his old family picture. His wife and daughter, he opened a door and sat in a satin, silky chair watching bitters' heads in a fish tank There had to be at least thirty of them there total with lights that lit up the tanks for a full view, just as TV would have done to the regular person. He sat there with scotch in hand watching his sanity slip away piece by piece. Keeping it together with the pretty words he would preach. His breath reeked of alcohol and his face remained stoic.

Daryl, Beth and Rick were looking for Maggie and Glen in the west side of the prison. "Where are they at?" Beth frowned and Daryl pointed to the guard tower. "The guard tower? They were just in there last night." Rick pointed out wondering why they'd be up there. "Glen! Maggie!" Glen appeared without a shirt and the rest of the group started chuckle. They knew now what they were doing.

The two prisoners tried to talk Rick, Beth, and Daryl tried talking Rick into letting them merge into his group and gave a speech when Rick denied them, locked them back up into the other side of the gate and spoke about it with everyone. Maggie disagreed with letting them live with them and T-dog wanted them to join them. Daryl wanted them to take their chances on the road, he wanted them to be no part of the group. Rick was a cop so he had a hard time dealing with convicts and prisoners. He didn't want the around the group and that was the way it was going to stay. Beth didn't have an opinion really, she felt guilty for them but other than that their safety was more important. Beth would always go with what Daryl felt about the situation and that was that. For the most part anyways.

Maggie, Rick Beth, Merle and Daryl went out of the prison in their vehicles on a run. Rick, Glen and Merle rose in the SUV they had managed to get running. Beth hopped behind Daryl on his bike that had trouble starting. The prisoner with the mustache looked at Daryl and spoke, "I know my bikes and it sounds like yours could use a tune up. I'm pretty handy with a wrench." He added to Daryl, who was the wrong person to talk to. "Don't even look at it." Daryl said which caused Beth to giggle before she wrapped her arms around Daryl and they took off. The other prisoner looked at his former prison mate and shook his head at him, "Grow some balls man." Glen opened the gate and shut it behind them, keeping an eye on the two prisoners.

They all made it to a local gas station and Beth and Daryl hopped off of the bike. He loaded his crossbow and Beth held up her machete. They were already prepared, Maggie, Glen, and Rick did the same as they stepped out of the SUV and shut the doors. They slowly walked to the entrance with Rick and Daryl in the front, Beth behind them, and Maggie and Glen behind Beth. They kept a tight, unbreakable formation they have learned while all working together during the few months while out on the road. Daryl whistled first to draw the attention and motioned for Glen and Maggie to gather the food while Beth, Rick, and Daryl clear out risers' in the store that might catch them. They heard snarls and growls come out of the dimmed light in the store. Daryl shot one in the head and Beth took out another one with her machete. Blood spewed everywhere all over the counters and shelves of the once normal store. Once Glen and Maggie found all they could, they loaded up the SUV and quickly high tailed it out of there. It was only a quick run for today and they managed to find a good amount of food for a gas station.

Michonne was inspecting the national guard jeep to notice blood on it. It startled her and she jumped off of it to find the governor right beside her. "We could use a solider like you." Michonne quickly countered back, "You look like your doing pretty well. You over thrown the national guard. Found some bullets holes, think bitters found out how to use weapons?" Michonne asked the man who dodged the question completely, Michonne saw through this mans act and charisma. "These people been through so much, thank god nothings happened." Michonne took a closer look at him before speaking two last words and walking off. "Thank god huh?"

Hershel finally managed to get out of his cell on strolls with his crutches with Lorie assisting him. He was tired of being cramped inside of the cell and staring at the top bunk for about a week. Glen gave the two prisoners food and got a "Thank you bro." In response which caused Glen to roll his eyes and walk back to Rick, Beth, and Daryl who arrived back at the prison from the run. The bodies everywhere were cleared and burned, the prison looked like a livable place now. "He is one tough son of a bitch." Glen said watching Hershel walk on his crutches. Beth walked up to her father with a happy smile and kissed him on the cheek before heading back down the fences to Rick who was gazing and Lorie and Daryl who was doing just about everything else. Carl looked behind him and saw twenty risers inside the fence. "Lorie! No! Get out of there!" Rick screamed running up to the prison with Daryl at full speed. Gunshots rang the airs as they all took out risers'. Glen had a metal pipe and chopped as many heads off as possible. Lorie was handling herself with a gun when Maggie dragged her back into the prison before Rick and Beth got back. Maggie, Carl, and Lorie were looking for a safe place and locked themselves inside a cell where the risers' wouldn't get to them. Rick, Beth, and Daryl locked the risers' in a fence trying to get it under control and T-dog was caught from behind and a dead woman took a bite out of his shoulder. He yelped and pushed the woman off hearing Carol scream. "No!" T-dog shot the woman and met up with the rest of the group in chaos.

Rick, Glen, Beth and Daryl finished clearing out the front of the prison when an alarm went off. It was loud and drawing way more attention. They tried shooting the alarms and it wasn't working. The back up generators were going off and Rick was yelling at the two prisoners and dragged them to the generators. "What the hell is going on!? Someone's fucking with us!" Rick screamed in frustration of the horde that was piling in the prison. Hershel and the rest of the group stood around in panic.

Maggie, Carl, and Lorie were running through the dark tunnels with the alarms ringing there ears. Lorie groaned in pain and spoke, "I think the baby's coming." Risers' started to pour in when Carl locked all three of them into a room. They climbed down the steps in the dark as the alarms got quieter the farther they got away. Lorie started to gasp and Carl was getting worried, "Mom! Mom." He yelled in concern.

The governor was hitting golf balls off of a bus in front of the fence hitting bitters with the balls. It was a hobby with his free time. The birds chirped, the sun was high in the sky. The air was quiet around the man.

T-dog was in the dark tunnels leading Carol out of there to a safe place. "Please let me help you!" She pleaded with the man but he refused. "God had his plans. He's always taken care of me and will continue to do so." He told Carol holding his bloody shoulder. Then all of a sudden three risers' get a hold of him and he shoved Carol through and outside door feeling the bites they ripped out of him. One bit the meat out of his throat causing blood to gush and his screams meant nothing. Carol looked back at him feeling helpless, "Go! I'm already dead!" T-dog yelling to Carol who shut the door with tears running down her cheeks.

Rick searched for his wife and son but found nothing, Daryl and Beth arrived behind him and still hadn't found them. "Split up!" Rick yelled, still searching for them.

Maggie, Lorie and Carl were in the room and Lorie was in labor. She was grunting, lying on the ground and breathing heavily. Her legs were up and pants were off. Lorie huffed and started to pushing, grunting and yelling. "I'm okay, i'm okay." She tried again to only yell and grunt to push some more. A wail came out of Carl's mother, Maggie yelled at her and told her to stop. "Somethings wrong! Lorie stop pushing!" You could hear the squishing sounds of it and the blood that dripped onto the floor with her labored breathing.

Andrea and the governor were alone in his house speaking about her departure with Michonne. "Where you planning on going?" He asked her setting liquor down for her on the table in a glass with ice. Andrea declined saying she was a lightweight which earned her a '_Lucky you_' statement. "Were going to the coast, Michonne thinks it's safe." The governor sat down and folded his hands together, "Well what do you think?" She never answered the questioned. They talked about losing their families and shared stories. The governor mentioned his daughter was alive but nobody was yet to see her. They made a toast and drank together with smiles plastered on their faces. "It's all about survival, I don't know what matters now." Andrea asked, feeling lost. "The way we think never changes." The governor said and then Andrea announced she was leaving and thanked him for the drink. He told her to call him Philip which really surprised her. He opened the door up for her to leave and watched as she walked away and shut the door behind her. "Someone told me to never say never." The governor said to himself.

Rick, Daryl, the prisoner and Beth were in the generator room. Rick and the prisoner were trying to shut the generators down when Beth and Daryl were holding the door. Pounds and bangs tried to push the door down. Growls and snarls were heard from everywhere around the prison. The most unexpected thing happened and the prisoner Rick thought he left outside for dead was alive. He swung the ax at Rick who ducked and the ax hit the generator casing sparks to fly along with the annoying alarms going off. They struggled for dominance since clearly Rick was taken by surprise. Rick dropped his gun on the prisoner punched Rick in the face and got on top of him. Beth and Daryl shot risers' that made their way into the room and the prisoner that led them to the generator and grabbed Rick's fallen gun. Rick and the other prisoner stood there with all eyes on him."What are you doing?! Shoot them and we can take back this place!" The prisoner demanded. And without another word the prisoner that had Rick's gun shot his other cell mate in the head, then handed the gun back to Rick who looked appreciative in that moment. It caused Beth to smile, knowing she could trust this one now at least. Daryl knew that too now. They knew where the man stood in the group.

Lorie was losing a ton of blood when she spoke, "I'm not going to make it." Lorie wanted Maggie to cut Lorie open and get the baby using Carl's knife. Maggie was in tears and refused to do it until she begged Maggie to do it with Carl behind her knowing his mother was going to die. "Take care of yer daddy and little sister." Lorie told Carl who was in tears. "Your brave and I love you." Lorie declared and Carl cried and held his mothers hand. "I love you too." They hugged one another and cried and sobbed for a minute before Lorie forced him to get back. "It's alright, it's alright." Lorie chanted to them. "I'm sorry Lorie." Maggie said before cutting her opening which caused Lorie to scream in pain. Maggie's hands were covered in blood as Carl helped get the baby out of Lorie's stomach. The fluids splattered everywhere as they stared at Lorie's un-moving figure. Maggie held the baby in her arms and patted her on the back which caused the baby to cry. Maggie finally smiled knowing the baby was alive and covered the baby up. "We have to go." Maggie said. Carl got out his gun and Maggie left the room for Carl to be with his mother one last time while he looked at her lifeless corpse, sobbing. He got down on his knees and hugged his mother one last time before he stood up, pointed his gun straight at her and shot her in the head leaving quickly after that without a tear to be shown.

Rick, Beth and Daryl ran back outside to the rest of the group and Rick turned around to see Carl and Maggie holding a bloody baby in her arms. Walking slowly out to him he approached them and dropped the ax in his hand. Rick couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Where is she? Where is she?" Rick asked frantically and he tried to go after her when Maggie stopped him. Rick started to sob and cry, "Oh no! No!" He fell to the ground and sobbed on the bloody concrete. His wife was dead and the last time they spoke he treated her like complete shit. Carl didn't say a word to his dad. He had nothing to say at that moment.

The rest of the group sat there in silence watching the heartbreaking moment.

While a Woodberry the governor was brushing his daughters hair when she grabbed his arm and tried to take a bite out of him. She snarled, growled, and whined in her dead state. She was nothing more than a lifeless corpse. The governor covered her head and threw his daughter in the closet and tied her up. His daughter was named Penny and even though she was a bitter he refused to let her go. He acted as if she was still living, when he looked out his window he saw Michonne looking back at him with a frown.

Meanwhile, at the Prison Carl took his little sister of to Hershel who said he needed formula or she would die. Daryl shook his head no, Rick wasn't in the right state of mind. He grabbed an ax and ran off, nobody chased after him. Daryl loaded his crossbow and asked Beth is she'd look after the baby. "I'm going with you. There's no way I'm not going to be there." Beth wanted to argue and Daryl just didn't have time for it. He growled knowing she was stubborn and asked Maggie to do it instead for today. She was disappointed about not going but reluctantly agreed to do so. Glen offered to go as back up and Daryl and Beth agreed with that. Daryl started to walk off in a rush to get the food, "Come on! Were burning daylight here!" Daryl said to the three that were going.

* * *

_A/N: A shorter chapter than the last, sorry about the lack of Beth. This chapter is about getting to know the governor and what happened to Andrea basically. It leads to next chapters SUPER big events. I'm exited for the next chapter! I had been planning this since the beginning and I'm happy the times finally here! Starting next chapter we are getting to the good stuff! Tell me what you think! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Thank you so much and keep following!_


	21. Barbaric

**_The Rising Dead_**

**_Chapter Twenty One: Barbaric_**

The residents of Woodberrry started to enjoy a midday barbecue, the sun held high in the blue sky while the birds chirped from afar. The smell of cooked meat and other delicious foods to the human taste buds. Andrea shares a cold drink with Milton and raised a toast. "Any hints for the events for tonight?" Andrea asked Milton in anticipation. It seemed behind these walls, you were allowed to worry about things like this. "Mere words cannot adequately describe the festivities ahead." Milton replied to Andrea who took another swig of her drink and forced a laugh, almost awkwardly.

In the prison yard, Rick was overwhelmed with grief over Lori's death. He had acted hateful to Lorie the last few times they spoke and it really bit him in the ass in that moment. Something switched in Rick's brain, he wasn't thinking clearly. He was consumed with anger and bitterness to the world today. Grabbing his ax, he strides into the cell block and chopped any risers' head off that crossed his path. Blood stained his shirt, face, and hair, he had the look of madness in his eyes along with his disheveled hair. The cell block was dark with little to no light, groans echoed throughout the hallways and met Rick's ears. He replied with a growl of his own before slashing the decomposed man to pieces. He grunted and screamed in frustration while digging his ax into the riser's smashed head. Tears rolled out of his eyes onto the lifeless corpse.

Hershel called for Maggie to bring the baby to him, to inspect it. He looked and smiled, noticing it was in fact a girl. "It's a little baby girl." He smiled. Then Hershel informs the group that the baby is healthy but requires formula in order to survive. Daryl loaded his crossbow and asked Beth is she'd look after the baby. "I'm going with you. There's no way I'm not going to be there." Beth said sternly, Daryl mumbled something to do with her being a stubborn as a mule and asked Maggie to do it instead for today. Maggie shook her head, "No! I have to do this, for Lorie." She countered back at them, Beth stepped closer to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at the baby she was holding. "Help Lorie by staying here and looking after her while Rick's dealing with some things. Daryl and I got this Maggie." Beth told her sister, showing she would not be talked out of going. Maggie was disappointed and angry about not going but, reluctantly agreed to look after the baby in her arms. Glen offered to go as back up and Daryl and Beth agreed with that. Daryl started to walk off in a rush to get the food, "Come on! Were burning daylight here!" Daryl said. Beth and Glen followed off behind Daryl hastily waving goodbye to the group.

Back in Woodberry, The Governor leads the townspeople in a toast. He stood up on a vehicle and raised a glass. "We've built a place we can call home," he paused, speaking with a smooth southern charm in his voice. He then continued, "Today, we celebrate how far we've come." Andrea smiles as everyone raises their glasses and cheers. Michonne sat and watched the man manipulate the entire town and get away with it because of his persona. Her arms and legs crossed, the sword on her back missing and a frown on her face gazing at her blonde friend that was being sucked into this town. Michonne just knew she really needed her weapon back.

Daryl, Beth, and Glen made their way to the closed gate where Merle's old motorcycle was parked. "Hold up! Do you even know where you'll be searching?" Glen asked Daryl who turned around and raised a brow. "Somewhere that hasn't already been raided, that's fer sure" Daryl stated the obvious, Glen rolled his eyes and sighed, "There's a shopping district Northbound." Daryl nodded his head in reply before sitting on his bike with Beth taking her seat behind him. She wrapped both arms around Daryl and stuck her tongue out at Glen playfully. "Aw, man. How come she gets to go?" Glen almost whined at Daryl. He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled softly, 'Sorry man, can only take one." Daryl said to the man. Glen waved a hand at Daryl letting him know to go and opened the prison gate for them to depart. Daryl revved the motorcycle and sped off with Beth tugging on him from behind.

As the party at Woodberry continues, Michonne sneaks into The Governor's apartment to retrieve her katana. She snuck around hunched over and reached into the cabinet and grabbed her sword. Once in hand, she put it on her back in the usual space. Michonne then opens a drawer to find a notebook. She rifles through his journal and discovers a list of names, the last of which, "Penny", is underlined. Along with a bunch of other pages with neat line that covered over half of the notebook. It was the writing of a madman. Michonne then heard a noise behind a locked door, she managed to break it open but as soon as she did, she heard thumping in an adjacent room before getting the chance to investigate. Michonne quickly closed the journal and put it back away while whispering, "Shit." Michonne spotted the bag of guns that belonged to Rick while trying to pry open a door in The Governor's house, as Andrea was in possession of the bag, and her weapons were taken away by The Governor's return forces her to hide. She overhears Milton begging The Governor to hold off the evening's event so he can run an experiment, but The Governor refuses. "How much time do ya need?" The Governor asked Milton who sighed and paused for a moment. "Ten days." When Milton said that, Martinez and The Governor shared a laugh in the scientists face and refused his request. "You'll just have to enjoy yourself tonight and wait one more day, wont ya?" The Governor said with a smile and put a hand on Milton's shoulder. He then left the room with Martinez trailing behind him. Milton then grumbled something so quiet Michonne couldn't hear, he exited the room and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. That was a close call.

Elsewhere on the road, Daryl and Beth were on the road to search for the shopping district when they located an abandoned daycare center. Beth pointed to it and spoke to Daryl, "Look, a daycare!" Daryl noticed this also and pulled into the the parking lot, he read the giant sign above them, 'ABC Daycare.' When Daryl parked his bike and switched the key and turned it off, the risers' in the parking lot, lurking, circled around them. Drawing closer and closer to them. Beth pulled her machete off of her side as she stepped of the bike slowly with grace. Daryl readied his crossbow and took aim at the closest one shooting it in the head in a pull of a trigger. Beth then walked cautiously up to the next one and raised her machete cutting the risers' head clear off of it's shoulder one armed and with ease. Her moves have grown elegant and looked as if she were doing it with ease. Blood splattered her grey sweatpants she wore that day. Daryl had already moved on the the next one seeing a risers' coming at Beth from the side. "Watch it! Three o' clock!" Daryl announced while shooting another one in the bunch in the head. Beth quickly flipped around and swiped the machete which crushed the risers' skull, splitting it in half. Blood dripped down it's forehead and she kicked the dead to get it off of her machete. You would have thought it was painted red at that point with the blood that lathered her sword to her face. They continued to clear the parking lot quietly before they would search for the baby supplies in the daycare.

Later back at Woodberry, Michonne wanders into an industrial courtyard near Milton's lab, where she discovers a cage full of bitters. Shock overtook her, whatever they were keeping these bitters' for, it wasn't anything good. Michonne then walked up to a switch and she released the bitters, lifting the gate they were in. They snarled and growled as they stumbled their way to her. She skillfully chopped each head off, missing the feeling of being out in the woods. Nothing filled her heart during this time of despair. Michonne stood there smiling at the carnage after slaughtering all of the dead they held captive when Tim, carrying a bucket of human appendages, catches her. "Oh, god dammit." Tim growls, pissed off and threw the human remains on the ground spilling the blood all over the green grass. Michonne met his gaze coldly with her sword covered in guts drawn and ready for action.

Beth and Daryl walked into the daycare and scanned the area. Daryl whistled loud enough for the ones that were straggling around in the daycare would come out. The area was filled with bodies, so far only adults. Groans met their ears and they readied themselves. Beth raised her machete and Daryl loaded his crossbow. Two came snarling from one of the back rooms while Daryl and Beth were still in the main entrance way. Their throats were slit, dried up blood covered their decomposed bodies. The smell of rotting flesh is one they all had grown accustom to. Daryl shot one in the head causing it to fall while Beth swiftly chopped the other risers' head off. Blood squirted to the sides, which Beth was thankful for. The less blood shed she's have visible on her hands the better she felt. She hadn't gotten used to the idea of blood all over her twenty four seven. They paused for a moment listening for any movement. After a minute passed and only silence filled the area Beth and Daryl glanced at each other and nodded. Moving to the back rooms down the hallway.

"You get off on that? Poking your noise around people things?" The Governor taunted her but received nothing but silence from the woman. "We got nothing to hide here." The Governor pointed out taking a seat across from Michonne. Back at the distribution center, The Governor admonishes Michonne but also praises her fearlessness, inviting her to join his Research Team. She makes a guess and confronts him about Penny."You know about Penny?" he says. "Then you know I loved her." He said as he face grew serious. "Bet you say that about all the girls," Michonne replies with venom in her tone of voice. She snatches her katana out of his hands and holds him at sword point, The Governor watched for a moment in fear of what she would do. Michonne hesitated cutting the man's head off and decided against it before slipping out the front door, watching her back the entire time. Afterwards, to Martinez, the Governor okays down the importance of what happened; he tells Martinez that he will handle things and instructs Martinez to go with the research team and retrieve more "grist for the mill."

In the prison yard, Axel and Oscar assist Glenn in digging three graves. "Your folks, they were good people. Sorry you lost them." Axel said to Glen who got defensive, "They were family!" Glen slightly yelled while continuing to dig the grave on that hot summer afternoon. "You guys were lucky, I've only ever had one friend like that in my entire life." Oscar said in a low voice. Glen threw the shovel then went to retrieve two more. "A third of our group in one day," Glenn mourns privately with Hershel, Maggie, and he baby who was at the fence overseeing the work. "Because of one asshole," Hershel adds. Glenn wonders if they should have killed off all the prisoners at first sight. Hershel seemed to think both of the prisoners that were left were good guys.

Meanwhile, back at Woodberry, beyond the walls The Governor informs Andrea that Michonne is frightening residents, and mentions the slaughtered Walkers. "She slaughtered a half a dozen bitters I kept hostage. She's dangerous. She held her sword at my neck!" The Governor explained showing the irritation at it known in his tone of voice. "She'd only do that if she felt threatened." Andrea said defending Michonne. She then continued realizing what he had just said. When Andrea questions why he's keeping captive Walkers, he says he has reasons but won't explain further "Wait, your keeping a half a dozen bitters in here why?" She asked. "I have my reasons and right now I really don't want to get into it." He said stopping that conversation right there. Andrea nodded her head in confusion and replied with an, "Okay."

Andrea walked into their house That the Governor had given her and Michonne temporary to discover Michonne, who is urgently packing their bags."Theirs a woman on guard over by the north gate, after nightfall we can sneak out of here." Michonne informed her blonde friend who just walked into the room. "What happened with you and The Governor?" Andrea questioned but it seemed she wouldn't get a straight response at that time. Michonne insists that they should depart Woodberry. "No one who comes here leaves," Michonne notes. "What are you talking about?" Andrea argues that Michonne has the wrong idea about Woodberrry.

Inside of the prison, Glenn follows a trail of dead risers' in the dark cell block where he finds Rick standing in a daze. Rick looked lost and very bloody. His curly hair wiled and in tangles, his hands shaking. Glenn gently urges Rick to join them outside, "Come on man, we need your help." But Rick slams Glenn against the wall harshly with a thud. It almost knocked the wind out of Glen who squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again to gaze into Rick's eyes. His expression was dark and his gaze filled with nothing but hate. Rick then grabbed Glen by his shirt and throws him a couple of feet away, leaving Glen staggering to remain on his feet. Rick glanced behind his shoulder for a moment with a grunt and stalks off without a word.

Milton, Tim, and the Research Team drive a tow-truck to an off-site pit, where they hoist out a netted trap full of bitters. Tim taunts the bitters' in the dessert like terrain they were in, then holds one down before pulling its teeth out with pliers. You could hear the crunch when Tim yanked the tooth out of the bitters' mouth showing a bloody, decomposed tooth with a grin and a mischievous laugh. Milton felt disgusted by being with these men and very afraid with how careless they seemed to act.

Beth and Daryl wondered into one of the five rooms in the back of the daycare. Cribs, toys, and various objects filled the floor covered in blood. Daryl and Beth had all eyes on a crib with the top closed. They started to hear soft groans from inside of it and fear came from both Beth and Daryl, knowing what could be inside of there. Beth slowly lifted the cover up and saw what was making the noise. A baby that's skin was gray and green, blood ran out it's mouth. It gurgled on it's spit. It's eyes were tinted yellow with black in the middle. Beth put her hand over her mouth and choked on a sob. The baby growled softly and Daryl and Beth. It was hard for Daryl to look at also, it was just a horrifying sight. "Oh god!" Beth bent down on her knees to cry softly. Daryl knew he would have to be the one to put this kid to rest. He pulled out his knife and Beth looked up to see him with her big blue eyes along with tears rolling down her red cheeks. Daryl slowly stabbed the baby in the head, putting it to rest and silencing it's cries. "I'm so sorry." Beth cried out and this time Daryl didn't quite know what she meant.

Back in Woodberry, Andrea and Michonne approach the perimeter gate, bags in hand. The Governor stops them and confers with the guard, then and to let them through. Andrea points to the open gate, where debris and garbage lays about, as proof that Michonne is being paranoid about Woodberry. Michonne gazed at her friend with an expression as hard as stone. "Are you coming or not?" Michonne asked, when Andrea didn't give her friend an answer, that was all that needed to be said now. Michonne then proceeded through the gate alone when Andrea is unsure about the offer. But now, it was too late to go with her friend, she left her.

Beth and Daryl searched the daycare and found various thing for the baby, including formula baby food for when shes old enough. They even found a baby bag with several untouched toys that seemed clean enough to use for Lorie's baby. When they were on the way out the door, a riser grabbed Beth's foot while lying on the ground. It seemed as if the riser was already taken out or dead. She stumbled for a moment and grabbed onto Daryl's arm to balance herself. He grabbed her shoulder's seeing the riser with wide eyes. She quickly ripped her foot away from it's open and hungry mouth and stomped it's head in with her boot. Brain matter and blood covered her boot and the floor. Her breath was shaky but a second passed by and she stood on her on two feet leading them both out of the daycare.

Later that evening, The Governor consoles Andrea and proposes a drink and something to take her mind off losing her friend. She takes his hand and they stroll down the street. The Governor seemed to enticing, he reminded her of Shane in a way. Which made her miss him more now that she thought about it. She tightened the grip on his hand, feeling nothing but the person next to her now.

Back at the prison, Daryl and Beth rush into the cell block with everything they had seen that day with the baby supplies. Hershel, Glen, Merle and Maggie greeted them in the cell. Maggie was cradling the baby with a smile and handed her to Daryl, surprisingly. Daryl cradles the baby and gives her a bottle that Beth had filled with formula. Carl spoke up and suggested naming his sister after one of their group's deceased females, but can't decide from among all of the names. The group laughs at Daryl's alternate suggestion, 'Lil' Ass-Kicker', as a joke. Beth laughed at that, knowing Daryl was really coming out of his shell.

Rick was still down in the dark cell block when he discovered the boiler room where Lori died, identifying it by the knife and birth fluids on the floor, and collapsed to his knees. His cries were loud and heart breaking, knowing he couldn't see his wife one last time. Lori's body is missing, but he followed a blood trail he had seen on the floor until he discovered a bloated riser that had consumed her entire corpse, and is in a stupor from having overeaten. Rick growled loudly feeling ten times more anger than he had felt before. He let out a roar and grabbed the fat riser by his hair to shoot the riser in the mouth, spilling all of it's brains on the ground. But that wasn't enough for what this piece of shit had done, Rick had thought. before repeatedly stabbing its full belly, crying out for Lorie.

That night, The Governor escorted Andrea to the main event for the night, which was a gladiator fight between Tim and Martinez, surrounded by chained Walkers. Lit torches lined up around the arena in a circle. Residents fill risers around the makeshift arena, cheering wildly. This was sick and twisted so many ways in Andrea's book. "What the hell is this?" Andrea asked The Governor, calling it barbaric. The Governor reassures her that the fight is staged, and explains that it helps residents 'blow off steam'. Andrea couldn't help but to not believe the man this time.

The next morning, Daryl sat a Cherokee Rose on Carol's grave with Beth standing beside him. She walked closer to him knowing he was upset about Carol's death. Knowing how he had saved Sophia before. "We all will miss 'er." Beth said grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Daryl didn't glance over at her, he knew she was there by the warmth of her hand. And right now, he felt like it was a blessing almost in that moment. Beth and Daryl continued to stare at the grave that Carol was suppose to go in. They both sat there in the prison yard for a good while hand in hand. It was a tender moment and even the group in the courtyard noticed this. Maggie and Glen were at the fence with the baby and almost smiled at the tragic moment, knowing the pair really cared about one another. "You think they'll be alright?" Maggie asked, looking at Glen with a knowing expression. He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his nose before replying confidently. "Yeah, they are both strong."

Rick, meanwhile, sat slumped on the floor of the boiler room, exhausted and numb. In his dazed mind, he distantly hears the baby wail, then suddenly the ringing of a nearby phone, just like it would have sounded in the old days. Stunned, he found where the ringing was coming from and saw a phone. He slowly walked over to it with hesitation and picked it up and answered, "Hello?" In a horse and rugged voice. Rick talked to the person on the phone. The person on the other line, a woman that sounded a lot like Lorie, said she would think about allowing Rick and his group to merge with hers. She then hangs up, prompting Rick to check on Carl and the others.

Tim, Crowley, and Gargulio search the woods for Michonne. The Governor wanted her dead and they were there to fulfill his wishes. Michonne was in the woods eyeing them when she suddenly jumped out from her cover and ambushed them, decapitating Crowley and impaling Tim. Bitters then approach them, and she was quick to make her escape. While they were distracted and wounded Gargulio gave chase after preventing their allies' reanimation. He was alone and very pissed off. But, he wouldn't tell The Governor that she had escaped and killed some of his very good men.

Andrea and The Governor talked things over and Andrea told him that she belonged on the wall as a lookout. He allowed it, and Andrea was seen speaking to Haley on top of the vehicle by the wall. They both noticed a bitter roaming outside of the gate while chatting, it was wondering closer and Haley pulled out a practice bow, then attempted to shoot it with a bow, missing twice. Andrea watched the girl with frustration of her lack of experience. Andrea hopped over the wall, killing it with a knife swiftly. Haley became irritated with Andrea, stating that people don't go over the wall. "What are you doing? We're not supposed to go over the wall." The woman scolded at Andrea who rolled her eyes at her, brushing the woman off. Andrea then realized that she enjoyed the arena fights from the previous night.

Rick got a call from a man this time when he picked up the same phone in D -block, who sounded a lot like Shane from the woman's group he had spoken to before. That voice haunted Rick's dreams and he began to question Rick, including the means of Lori's death. "No, no. I don't wanna talk about it." Rick declined in a gruffy voice. Rick refused to talk about it, and then man hung up, causing Rick to break down. Anger soared through him, he flipped the wooden chair he was sitting in and roared. Hershel walked into the room with his crutches and heard Rick's wails. "There's a group, somewhere that's safe." Rick then informs Hershel of the other group, but when Hershel picks the phone up, he hears only static. Hershel asks Rick if he wants to talk, but Rick declines the offer. "You don't seem well Rick. People out here need ya, their losing hope." Hershel tried to reason with the man. But Rick was too far gone.

Gargulio was in search for Michonne and ended up being ambushed once again by her. Michonne swung her sword, with the intent to kill when he moved out of the way, still getting cut by her katana. She nearly killed Gargulio, whose skin is slashed. He and Michonne then get into a scuffle, throwing punches and kicks. He pulled out his gun and ended up shooting Michonne in the leg, but she didn't making any sound indicated it hurting her. But they are once again ambushed by bitters coming out of the woods. Gargulio stabbed a bitter that had cornered him. Michonne then cuts another one's stomach open, spilling its guts onto her. In the confusion, she escaped again, but this time with a bullet wound in the thigh from the man. When Michonne is again accosted by bitters, they walked right past her as if she wasn't even there, which leads her to deduce that walker guts had created a sort of camouflage against the other bitters. After losing sight of Michonne, Gargulio decided to go back to Woodberry and inform The Governor that they killed her. Knowing he was still going to be pissed about losing some of his men.

Back at the prison Beth and Daryl had agreed to go on another run for supplies. Daryl and Beth have made their way to town on his motorcycle. They parked in the shopping district Glen had told them about before. Michonne was in the area and saw both Beth and Daryl from behind a car and watched as they gathered supplies, including another toy for the baby. Then out of nowhere Martinez snuck up on the two of them, considering he was already there. A split second had passed before Beth raised her gun this time and Daryl raised his loaded crossbow. "Hands up asshole." Daryl told the man. Martinez raises his hands in the air with an arrogant smirk. "Hey man, I'm not looking for trouble." Beth narrowed her eyes at the man stepping closer to Daryl, gun drawn and pointed at Martinez. "What do you want?" She got straight to the point, it was hard to trust people in this world. "I've traveled by myself for months, do you have a camp possibly?" Martinez said and he tried to play the part well to get them to sympathize with him. However, that was not fooling Beth and Daryl, they still had all aim on the man with no intent to believe him. Michonne saw this and recognized the man from Wooberry, she was happy to see that they would not fall for the charade. "It don't work like that." Daryl snarled to the man, warning him that he was crossing a line. "I don't believe your bullshit." Beth said and that surprised Daryl, she had always saw good in people and if she thought he was dangerous, it meant something. "Well, it don't matter if you believe me or not. I always get my way." He said arrogantly and Beth and Daryl felt confused. But then all of a sudden a butt of a gun hit Daryl in the back of the head. Which knocked him unconscious, Beth heard this and gasped in horror. "Daryl! You son of a bitch!" Beth called for Daryl first then cursed the men around her. Knowing she was screwed at this point seeing a man behind her and Daryl. "Save it girly." Martinez said before punching her in the face until she was out like a light. There was no fighting back when two men held her down to get beat. Her face around her eye was black and purple, her arms cruised with fingerprints. The three men took a minute to share a diabolical laugh and Michonne knew that was her cue to high tail it out of there. After she picked up the basket full of baby supplies.

Glen, Carl, and Oscar are searching the lower levels of the prison. It was dark as always down in that cell block. The spray painted arrows still on the wall for direction. Groans echoed the hallways. Glen talked about the night with Shane with regret. "I felt so helpless, ya know? If Beth hadn't have done what she did, who knows what would have happened." Glen admitted to Carl, who then admitted that he shot Lori in the head so she wouldn't turn. "I shot my mom. I couldn't just leave her like that." And Glen and Oscar understood what he meant. The two share condolences with each other. Eventually, the three come upon a riser that snarled and groaned. Glen stabbed the dead man in the head and paused for a moment and noticed Carol's knife in the side of its throat. Then Glen noticed a door budge and opened it, revealing a weakened, but alive, Carol inside. She looked dehydrated, skinny, and very pale. He carried her back to the others, astonished she was alive. But happy to tell Beth and Daryl when they returned.

Andrea and Philip The Governor discussed Andrea's behavior on the wall. Haley had informed The Governor and was outraged about it. Philip explained to her that she was no longer suitable for the wall. "That's so unfair!" Andrea almost sounded like a child in that moment. After a minute of silence, Andrea knew she wasn't winning the argument. She admitted that she enjoyed the fights and was angered that she enjoyed them. "I just feel so disgusted with it. It's not humane but it gets the adrenalin pumping." She confessed to The Governor. She tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear and batted her blue eyes. Philip then alludes to her that she liked him as well. Andrea was of course taken back, but in a good way. What more could a woman want than a country, southern survivor prince? Later on, they enjoy a drink outside in the garden with the sun shining in their faces. and the two end up sleeping together. The time they spent together felt very intimate to Andrea and for some reason, still felt something missing. Soon after this,The door knocked and Andrea was asleep in the bed wrapped in nothing but sheets. The Governor put a robe on and went to open the door with a grunt. Martinez and two of his other men returned with Daryl and Beth, but unknowing of their names as of yet, and informs Philip that Michonne is dead, although he has not brought back any proof that he actually killed her. That made The Governor suspicious.

Back at the prison, Rick was still not coping with Lorie's death well. Rick began to talk on the phone with the woman on the other end that sounded like Lorie once again in his madness. She told him that she is Lorie and revealed that he was actually talking to the people who had died in the group previously; Amy, Jim, and Jacqui. Their voices rang in the pain and tripled Rick's pain and guilt. And Rick breaks down again, tears flowing down his chin explaining to her how sorry he was for not telling her how he felt about her and allowing her to die. "I should've been there for you more." Then the connection broke up hearing nothing but a single dial tone and Rick hung up and slammed the phone, as he can no longer understand her. Rick actually felt better after having his conversation with Lorie, he walked out of the prison where the rest of the group was with the baby. After Carl handed his father the baby, Carl spotted a figure carrying a basket and a bag along with a group of risers' behind her chasing after the wounded person. He started to walk closer to get a better look at whatever he was seeing. She seemed to be dragging one leg, limping, that is why Carl first assumed she was one of the dead. He then approached the fence and realized that the figure is actually a survivor, Michonne, carrying her bag and the baby supplies that Beth and Daryl had been forced to leave behind. Carl's eyes widened.

Martinez had binned Daryl to a chair, when Daryl woke up it was like reliving the same nightmare over again. He unnoticeable tried to find a weakness in the bindings, but found none. Daryl had to remain calm, otherwise they might not make it out of there alive. He knew Beth was strong but, there was not a damn thing he could do about it at this point. He didn't even remember how he got knocked out. The first thing on his mind was Beth, he looked around the white room to see the man who did this to them, but no Beth. He tried not to show it on his face. Martinez began to interrogate him, demanding to know his group's location. "Spill it, you were gathering baby supplies and I see no baby." Martinez smirked. Daryl remained silent, he wasn't giving in so easily. His pa used to beat him all the time, another one probably wont kill him. His face remained stoic. "Speaking of which, that hot blonde bitch ya got in there, I'm surprised she's into an old guy like you." He said trying to get a reaction out of Daryl but received nothing but silence. Martinez rubbed his hands across his own face in frustration and growled. He raised his fist and started hitting Daryl in the face relentlessly. Daryl made silent grunts, he could take the pain. His chair ended up landing on the cold floor with Daryl laying on his side. Martinez then started kicking him in the stomach in his fury.

In the other room Beth could hear kicking, grunts, curses through the thin walls next to her. That was what woke her was the noise. She felt her face swell, the burn and ache her face felt was anything but pleasant. When she noticed her hands and feet binned to a chair she started to panic, feeling the flashback in that moment in a ten fold. The memories of Shane flooded her and now wasn't the time. She had to act quick before somebody came in and noticed she was awake. Beth noticed the chair was metal, but a thinner metal. She took her boot and kicked in the stands of her chair. It was extremely painful to her feet, but the metal was bending. And the more and more it would bend the closer she would be for it to break. Beth kicked it several times before receiving the results she wanted. A sharp piece broke off and she had to use her sore feet to balance herself. She bent over to grab the sharp metal piece that broke of and began to cut at the rope that binned her hands together. Once she successfully did that she moved from the one at her waist then around her feet. As soon as she did that the noises stopped and the door opened to her room. Beth quickly leaned against the back wall with the metal piece in her hand as her only weapon. Martinez looked surprised she had gotten out of the chair, but then laughed. "Your a real pain in the ass, aren't ya bitch?" He asked her before moving slowly closer. Beth wasn't scared, he was nothing compared to Shane. She could handle this alone and save Daryl, at least she hoped.

Meanwhile, near the prison yard gate, a badly injured Michonne took out a bitter with a bullet hole in her leg before fainting as more risers' made their way down to her. They were getting closer to the woman in the grass. Carl opened the gate letting his father out to save Michonne. With Carl's assistance, Rick ran out of the gate full force and slashed each and every riser with his way. He gazed down at the woman and the ground and lifted her up in his arms and hoists Michonne's limp body onto his shoulder. Carl looked at the baby supplies and didn't have a good feeling about this. Something had to have happened to Beth and Daryl. He grabbed the shopping basket full of formula that Beth and Daryl were in town retrieving and followed after his dad and the woman to inform him of this.

In the prison common room, Rick sat her in a round table and woke her up, letting her feel all the pain she was in at the moment. Michonne woke up feeling very vulnerable this this many people around. Her eyes scanned to see where she was at and it seemed she was in a prison. Rick asked for her name, but she keeps quiet. Hershel pulled Rick to the side and spoke to him quietly, seeing he was getting a bit better than he had been before. "Let's go talk about this, just secure her in a cell for the time being." Rick agreed with that and took the woman by the arm and guided her to a cell and locked her in there. Michonne grabbed the bars and shot death glares to Rick. They all left Michonne in there in pain and solitude, once again.

Rick saw Carol and embraced her on site, happy to see her alive. Carol smiled and hugged Rick. "Poor thing fought her way into a cell," Glen explains. "Must've passed out, dehydrated." Maggie brought the baby over to Carol to look at, and that's when Carol realized Lorie had passed away from seeing that. She looked over at Rick with horror and folded her hands together. "I'm sorry," she told Rick tearfully as they hug. Michonne watched them from behind the bars intrigued through her pain.

In Woodberry, Milton alerted The Governor that a Mr. Coleman was ready. Andrea overheard and felt out of the loop on this one. Without offering details, The Governor asked Andrea for her help. She didn't answer, she just followed Milton and The Governor.

Back at the prison, Michonne informed the group that Glenn and Maggie were kidnapped. "Those two gathering those supplies. I saw them get taken, a young blonde and a old redneck." She paused letting Rick and the other take the information in. They were all terrified. She told them about Woodberry, "It's a town of seventy five and ran by this guy, calls himself The Governor. Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." She offered to help them penetrate the town's perimeter. Rick decided to trust the woman with all the information she held about the town called Woodberry and on Daryl and Beth. The baby supplies should have said it all for Carl though. Hershel was very worried for his daughter and Daryl, he knew they were strong, but the world as they knew was gone. "How were they taken?" Hershel asked the woman, then continuing to explain himself. "The young blonde girl was my daughter Beth, I want to know what they did to her." He almost pleaded with her. Michonne averted her gaze to the ground and shook her head no, "I don't think you want to know." Maggie gasped at that, knowing something bad happened to her younger sister.

Back in one of the interrogation rooms of Woodberry, a beaten and bloodied Daryl was now sitting back upright in the chair after Martinez left him. He worried about Beth and how they were going to break out of here with no weapons. But Daryl had learned something over the passed couple of months, and that was that he could trust the group that he and Beth were in. He had faith that Rick and the others would come looking eventually. But Daryl didn't depend on that option to keep himself alive. He was coughing in pain and he was pretty sure his ribs were broken. His eye and cheek puffed up and bruised, nose crooked. His biggest fear was the man went to Beth's room. He didn't hear anything yet, so that had to be a good sign.

While at the prison, Rick, Glen, Merle, and Oscar decided to rescue Beth and Daryl. As they loaded a car with weapons, Rick pulled Carl aside, instructing him to keep the group safe if he doesn't make it back. "Your the man of this group now Carl. You need to protect your sister, Maggie, Hershel." Rick explained to his son with a hand on his shoulder. Carl asked Rick if they could name the baby Judith, after his third grade teacher. "I think Judith's a fine name," Rick said, with a smile. Then, the rescue team, including Michonne, departed to save Beth and Daryl.

Andrea, Milton, and The Governor had made their way to the science lab in Woodberry, The Governor dropped Andrea off at Milton's lab without a word of goodbye, where an elderly man,Mr. Coleman, lies in a hospital bed. The room was grim and dark, an awful way to die. After The Governor thanked Mr. Coleman for his service, Milton began the experiment. He rang a bell and instructed Andrea to start the record player behind her, Then, Milton began addressing Mr. Coleman, "Please raise your right hand off the bed if you recognize any of the following statements to be true," Milton instructed the old man. "Your name is Michael Coleman." Mr. Coleman raised his hand weakly. Milton then asked about Mr. Coleman's family, and Mr. Coleman again lifted his hand once again.

Daryl was bound in the chair in the interrogation room when The Governor walked into the room and shut the door quietly. He put one foot up on the table and the other one still. He sat his elbow on his raised knee and rested his head against his hand glaring at Daryl with a smile that unnerved him. "So, you wanna tell us where your group is now? Milton's in the other room with your girl." The Governor said in his southern accent attempting to get underneath his skin. But Daryl remained his composure, losing his cool would do them nothing. Daryl would still not speak and The Governor was getting very tired of the silent treatment this man was giving him. Then, The Governor sat up and walked out the door. A moment later he reentered the room with a riser in his grasp snarling and howling in it's blood lust. The Governor grinned at the look on Daryl's face, he threw the bitter in the room and shut the door. Hoping it would kill the man off or get him talking.

The dead man was limping closer and closer to Daryl and he decided to needed to act now. He remembered what Beth did when they were bounded with Shane and hoped it would work with this metal chair. He gathered up all the energy he had left in his hurt state and bashed the chair off the wall, causing it to break in pieces. One of the metal pieces broke off into Daryl's arm, impaling him. It stuck out of his arm and the blood oozed onto the floor. Only exiting the riser even further. Daryl grunted in pain and grabbed the metal piece and began to pull it. Daryl began to pant and groan at the pain, he heard the squishing and tearing sound his flesh made when he quickly yanked it out. Right after he ripped it out of him he used it to cut his bindings, the bitter grabbed Daryl's boot and he kicked it in the chest causing it to fly backwards. Daryl stood up and aggressively stabbed the riser in the head, grunting in pain as he did. It fell to the ground and began to try to breath evenly again, feeling the pain that washed over him.

Back in the lab, Milton explained to Andrea the purpose of their experiment. "I've been trying to determine whether trace memory and human consciousness exist after the subject has transformed," he said to Andrea. Mr. Coleman was about to die from prostate cancer and would reanimate himself as a bitter, coming back from the dead. When that would occur, Milton hoped he would still respond to the cues they had been practicing on. "There is no conscious mind." Andrea countered back at the scientist from personal experience. "When they turn, they become monsters. That's all." Andrea said harshly, she was honest about it, but that didn't mean Milton would believe her. Shortly afterward, Mr. Coleman finally died Andrea helped Milton strap the old man to the bed and waited for him to turn.

Martinez was inching his way to Beth in the interrogation room beside Daryl. She stood her ground and prepared herself for a fight. He put an arm on the wall beside her head with a knife in hand. He scraped it alongside of her cheek softly. Beth took a sharp intake of breath, feeling the fear more than ever. "You wanna tell us where your group's at?" Beth averted her gaze despite the knife piratically at her throat. It only caused Martinez to grow angry with the pair that would not speak. "God! Why the fuck wont you two talk!?" Martinez growled pressing the knife harder against Beth's cheek causing a line of blood to drip down her cheek Beth put both of her hands on the knife struggling to keep the pressure of the knife off her. Martinez then backed away from her and left the room after slamming the door behind him which caused Beth to jump. She rubbed her cheek and saw all of the red stained blood on her hand. She winced at the burn she felt in it, sucking on her teeth.

Meanwhile, The Governor and Martinez discussed Daryl and Beth's unwillingness to cooperate with either one of them. The Governor decided to question Beth himself, thinking of her as the weak link, Martinez shook his head and tried to explain to The Governor. "She wouldn't say a thing to me, I even cut her." The Governor raised a brow at that and went to a different plan rather than inflicting pain.

The Governor entered Beth's room and she eyed him, seeing how he wasn't Martinez. He smiled friendly at the young blonde girl that sort of reminded him of Andrea. "Come on, just tell us where your groups locations at and we'll let you go." He offered her a deal she wasn't going to accept. After a few more minutes of trying and receiving nothing, The Governor began to grow restless. When she gave him the silent treatment once more, he ordered her to remove her shirt and bra. Beth just sat there, not listening to him, which angered him more. He pulled his gun out from his side and switched the safety off quickly walker to her pressing it against her head. Beth swallowed hard as he stepped back with a arrogant smile. This was Beth's nightmare, but she wouldn't let him know that. Beth lifted her shirt over her head and unstrapped the black silky bra she had on letting it fall the the floor. As soon as he did she used her arms to cover her chest with a blank look on her face. He unbuckled his belt, sidles closer to her and pressed his bulge against her back, Then, shoved her face harshly against the table. Beth grunted and felt terrified, the felt her body tremble almost, but her words would not waver. The Governor then threatened to rape her if she didn't tell them where the group was located, to which she replied with her fists balled up on the hard cold table, "Do whatever you're going to do, then go to hell." Beth said, her voice like venom. The Governor howled in frustration, buckled his pants, grabbed Beth's shirt and bra off of the floor so she couldn't put them back on and left the room with Beth still on the table in shock.

Meanwhile, the rescue team encountered a herd of risers in the middle of the forest and fled to safety in a cabin. "Hold up there!" An old man said to Michonne, Rick, Oscar, Merle, and Glen. Inside, a hermit threatened to shoot them with a shotgun loaded and pointed at them as they entered, but he is slowly talked down by Rick. "Calm down, we aren't here to hurt you." He said with a hand raised to the man. When Rick grabbed him all of a sudden trying to unarm him, the man broke free from Rick's grasp and dashed for the door. Michonne caught up to him and stabbed him through the back with her sword. Then they threw his body to the risers' as a distraction and escaped through the back door. She wiped the blood off of her katana on the way out.

Back in Milton's lab, Mr. Coleman awakened as a bitter, he had died and came back to life and Milton recited the cues they had practiced when he was alive, but had no progress. The man kept snarling and groaning with no intelligent gestures. When Mr. Coleman ambiguously moved his hand in response, Milton reached over to undo the arm restraint, despite Andrea's protests. Mr. Coleman lunged at Milton snarling and grabbed onto his coat, so Andrea stabbed him in the head. Shaken, Milton asks to be left alone. "Please, just leave." He told Andrea, still very angry she had killed him and he had no progress so far for The Governor.

Martinez then walked into Beth's room with a whistle, seeing she had no shirt on. Beth walked up from him but Martinez shook a finger at her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not this time, your coming with me." He said, he grabbed her harshly by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Beth was trying to stop him but he over powered her. Then when she saw they were going into the next room where Daryl was, she stopped fighting. Martinez noticed this and spoke, "Yeah, that's right so stop your fussing." He told Beth before opening the door and throwing her by her hair into the room. Still, topless, Beth landed on the ground and Daryl rushed over to her, seething with anger when she came in with no shirt. He picked Beth up and held her against him, with her back facing Martinez and The Governor. Beth knew they were still in a tough spot but with Daryl beside her, she felt safer. "We're through with games," The Governor yelled at the two of them standing next to Martinez. "One of you is gonna give up your camp." He raised his gun at Beth which caused Daryl's chest to sink. He clicked the safety off and spoke once again, "You got the next three seconds before I blow her brains out." When Beth heard that, she gripped Daryl's vest harder, squeezing her eyes shut. "Prison," Daryl blurted, revealing there are ten survivors who set up camp after clearing the walkers inside. He didn't want Beth to die. The Governor smiled and left the room with Martinez leaving Beth and Daryl alone in the room.

Back in The Governor's apartment, The Governor berates Martinez about the prison. "This group, they have ten people that are holed up in that prison." The Governor said discussing it with Martinez while plotting their next move on the prison and what to do with Daryl and Beth. The Governor ended up Martinez to scope out the prison. Meanwhile, Rick and the rescue team snuck up to the Woodberry perimeter. Ready to roll in there guns blazing.

Andrea joined The Governor at his home and poured herself a drink. She reported that Mr. Coleman died, disproving Milton's theory. "Yeah, it didn't seem to work out." That disappointing him after the long day he had. She then slid into The Governor's arms in the bed they were both lying in. "It's alright, it's over now," he said softly, pretending to comfort her while rubbing her hair. In his own sick, twisted way he cared about Andrea.

A burly survivor, Tyreese, his younger sister Sasha, and their fellow survivors Ben, Allen, and Donna, fought their way through a herd of risers' dense in the forest. Donna had gotten bitten in their group by one of the dead a scream left her lips, Sasha then shot the dead that bit her, then putting the gun to the woman's head. "Please no!" The woman begged with her loved ones around her to witness this. But Tyreese had enough compassion to bring her along despite everybody else;s objections, until her husband Allen and son Ben are psychologically ready to let her go. The group saught refuge in a crumbling building that is revealed to be the back side of the prison. They walked in the door and saw the dark cells and looked to take shelter.

Andrea told The Governor she wanted to help Milton cremate Michael Coleman. He hugged her and said, "Woodberry's starting to grow on you." He spoke in a soft voice. Then a short while after that he went to In his secret room while Andrea left his apartment, The Governor opened Penny's cell. She ran out but, is stopped short by a chain around her neck. Jingles of the chains echo'd the room. She choked on it while scratching at the collar around her neck causing blood to pour out of it. The Governor sang a lullaby and caressed her as she snarled at him. He then realizes that Penny is staring at the meat in the bucket and not him, "Look at me, baby." He pleaded with his dead daughter. Getting no response, he yelled in frustration and thrusted her back in the cell.

In the interrogation room, Beth and Daryl were still huddle together several feet away from the riser that Daryl had killed previously. His arms were around her despite the pain in his ribs. Daryl looked at her and she looked back, they had been silent. "Did he-" But before Daryl could finish Beth already knew what he was going to ask. She shook her blonde head no, "No, he didn't." She said in a sure voice, he believed her. Daryl then tugged at his vest and slid it off along with his shirt allowing them to drop to the floor allowing Beth's eyes on his bare chest. There was hair that covered some area and the muscle was tanned and toned. He handed Beth the shirt and put his vest back on. He then turned around while Beth put his shirt on and snapped the risers' arm off hearing the bone crunch. He tore out the bone as a weapon knowing how sharp they were.

At Woodberry's perimeter, Rick and the rescue team deliberated their next move. They were quiet and sneaky. Glen was determined to save them, especially Beth for Maggie and Hershel. Michonne disappeared but soon returned, having found a point of entry and she let the rest of their group know as well when she came back. Rick looked to the rest of the group and they all nodded their heads at one another, ready to take action. "Little brothers hanging in there." Merle stated to nobody in particular.

The Governor was speaking to Martinez about his plan to wipe out Rick's group and let the bitters repopulate the prison. He suggested just going in there with his men guns blazing. Martinez smiled at the plan, agreeing with while suggesting to the Governor to Beth and Daryl to the screamer pits for their deaths. But The Governor had a better plan on how to take them both out. "We are going to make a special event for tonight." The Governor stated. Martinez seemed confused on what The Governor meant.

Martinez and six other men walked inside of the interrogation room where Daryl and Beth were at and smirked when they saw Darl with a sharp human bone in hand. "Drop it your coming with us." Martinez said reveling all of them were locked and loaded with guns and assault rifles. Daryl dropped the knife and stood in front of Beth keeping her close to him. The men pointed the guns at each of them and held them against their backs while guiding them to where they were going next to die.

.Beth and Daryl were lead to an arena with a bunch of people sitting on the side lines like this was some sick show. The chatter was loud within the arena and torches lightened around the circle with chained risers' on leashes. In the arena, The Governor addressed the town's citizens, declaring that it would be a fight to the death. The crowd roared in pleasure. "Kill them! Kill them!" The crowd chanted and Beth and Daryl were standing freely in the circles absorbing what was going on around them. Andrea stared at Daryl and Beth, stunned. Beth almost started to cry when she looked at how helpless her and Daryl were at this moment. "Start the fight!" The Governor announced raising his glass up, toasting for the show ahead. "Come at me Beth." Daryl said to her, they'd have to play along. Beth chocked on a sob for a moment in the same spot before replying, "I'm sorry." She said before throwing a skillful back kick up to Daryl's face which he blocked with both of him arms. They both already knew each other's moves and knew how to avoid it. He then grabbed her leg softly, but still trying to make it look real and knocked her off balance. The men let the bitters closer to Beth causing them to snap their jaws at her. She landed on her back with a slight thud, she saw the dark sky above her before standing back up taking swings at Daryl who bobbed and weaved his head dodging her attacks. The crowd was sucked in by the showmanship from the presented fight. They hadn't seen anybody in Woodberry fight like this, and the two of them weren't trying to hurt one another was the ironic part. Andrea looked at Beth and Daryl in shock, recognizing them from the farm.

The rescue team followed the roars from the crowd around Woodberry and Rick looked over the wall and was in shock. He saw Beth and Daryl fighting in an arena surrounded by people. What shocked Rick the most was that Andrea was in the crowd. He informed the rest of the group what he saw and prepared themselves. Rick threw a smoke bomb into the crowd giving Beth and Daryl a chance for escape. He threw it over the wall and smoke filled the area. The citizens began to yell in horror and shots were heard from all directions from Rick's group and Woodberry's. Beth and Daryl were close to one another when smoke filled their vision. Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and spoke quietly, "Follow me, I think this was Rick's doing." He explained to Beth who couldn't have been happier in that moment. She followed Daryl away from the arena and to the busted walls th rescue team had created. When Beth and Daryl appeared out of the smoke and spotted Rick, Glen, Merle, and Oscar they seemed relieved. "They tried to make us fight to the death." Beth told Rick who pulled her into a quick hug. "I know, I saw. Come on we need to get out of here." Rick said to the rest of the group who agreed. Merle slapped Merle on the back softly, not knowing exactly what to say.

In the middle of the chaos The Governor was fuming with this invasion. "Get them! I want them all dead!" He roared in frustration while firing off his pistil at the group. The rest of his men followed his lead by shooting their assault rifles also. Gun shots were the only thing to be heard besides the screams from the citizens. They were scattered and ran around like a chicken with their heads cut off. Beth, Daryl, and the rest of the group fired back, ready for their retaliation.

As the group managed escaped the gunfire unharmed, Rick started to hallucinate Shane emerging from a cloud of smoke in the darkness. It all felt so real. Momentarily stunned, he watched as Shane shots Oscar dead. Rick guns him down only to realize that it wasn't Shane, but in fact a Woodberry resident. He felt his sanity leaving him every moment. After they started yelling to an unresponsive Rick, Beth shots Oscar in the head with a gun that Glen had given her. Prevent his reanimation. The group climbed over the second wall and hid in the bushes to plan their next course of action, although Michonne was still missing from the group.

At the prison, Carl and Hershel heard screams emerging from the tombs of the prison. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at one another. "I'm going to check that out." Carl announced grabbing his gun. Hershel attempted to stop Carl from investigating the noise, but Carl counted back. "I have to." Carl said with a voice full of stone. Hershel decided to let him go, knowing the boy was strong and capable of taking care of himself. Carl went to the tombs with his flashlight and gun in hand and started to investigate the noises and found Tyreese's group fighting riser in the boiler room where his mother died. That sort of hit close to home with him. Carl pushed the feeling away from him and started shooting every dead person he heard growling then urged them to follow him. "Come on! We don't have much time!" He tried to explain to them on the way out of the door trying to hold the risers' off of them.

Back at The Governor's apartment, Michonne discovered his secret room and saw his bitter head aquarium he kept in that room. There was light that glowed around them in water. Her face scrunched up at that in disgust. Then she heard a noise coming from the closet and pulled out her sword. She opened the door to find a little girl and now knew that this was Penny, the girl he underlined in his book. Michonne unchained Penny, thinking it's his daughter and he locked her up. As she positioned her sword to kill Penny with an almost heavy heart, when The Governor came in shocked and full of fear. "Don't hurt my little girl!" he pleaded in a begging voice. Michonne, disgusted, stabbed Penny through the head, killing his daughter. He screamed in agony, "NOO!" The Governor, overwhelmed with grief and anger, then attacked Michonne in a and brought her to the ground. While rolling around on the floor the Governor wails on Michonne who kicked him in the stomach slipping him off of her. As the two stood up, Michonne then smashed his walker head aquariums and pulled them off the shelf. The Governor knocked Michonne's sword out of her reach and put both hands around her throat. He started to squeeze, he was choking Michonne, she felt the breath leave her and the strength of this man. But, managed to grab a shard of broken glass lying on the floor and stabbed him in the eye with it, causing blood to pour of of his eye. He screamed in agony releasing her and holding his eye. As Michonne prepared to finish him off with her katana, Andrea walked in and drew her gun on Michonne. The two face off, but ultimately, Michonne flees without a word knowing she lost her friend. The Governor cradles Penny's body, devastated. Andrea watched all of this in horror, wondering what in the hell was going on.

Meanwhile at the prison, Carl guided Tyreese's group into the prison common room and insisted that Donna be killed since she was bit in the arm by a walker before entering the prison with the others. "You need to kill her, she's infected." Carl stated the cold, hard truth. "We take care of our own," Tyreese interjected Carl. Sasha objects when Carl locked them in the room, "Hey wait!" Sasha said, but Tyreese pointed out that this was the best living situation they've had in weeks. Carl took one last glance at them before turning around and walking away.

Back in Woodberry, Dr. Stevens placed gauze over The Governor's ruined eye. Andrea entered the room and demanded an explanation for his fight with Michonne, the riser heads in the tanks, and Penny. "What happened back there? Why did Michonne attack you? Why did you have a dead girl in your closet and a fish tank full of dead heads?! God it's like I don't even know you!" Andrea declared angrily. He told her he forced himself to look at the heads to prepare him for the outside world, but evaded her other questions.

Just outside Woodberry, Michonne rejoined the rescue team with minor cuts and bruises this time as they waited for her and Rick demanded to know why she disappeared and threatened to kill her. "Where'd you go? If you hurt any of my people, I'll kill you." It sounded more like a promise. Michonne shot something back at Rick, that he needed her to help get Beth and Daryl back to the prison. "You'll need all the help you can get against this man called The Governor." Michonne stated to Rick.

When the group made it back to the Prison they paused when they got to the common area, seeing strangers in it. "Who are you?" Rick hissed at the group, Beth went to the cell doors to call for Carl. "Carl! We're back!" She announced sounding happy even with this group in the prison. Carl ran to the door to unlock it and ran to give Beth a hug, happy she was safe, Hershel and the others came out and did the same thing. Then Rick spoke up to his group, "Alright, you guys stay out here for now until we recover from this, everybody head back in." They all agreed and went back into the cell block they stayed in. and locked the door behind them.

On the way down the hallway Beth and Daryl followed behind the group when Beth whispered to him, "Will ya stay in my cell with me, I don't wanna be by myself? I can take top bunk?" She asked him quietly, almost exhausted. Daryl tensed up a bit hearing her request that but after a moment of silence from him, Beth asked again. "Please?" Her voice cracked and Daryl gave in, he nodded his head softly, "Okay."

Later that night, after Hershel wrapped Daryl's wounds and bandaged him up, "Thank you for protecting my daughter." Hershel thanked Daryl. Then, everybody i the group went to bed for the night after checking up on the rescue team that went out today, seeing how late it was. They needed to prepare for war basically here soon.

Beth was lying on the top bunk and Daryl was lying on the bottom and both were still awake. After today, how could they sleep with how things were? "They'll be coming for us." Beth told Daryl, scared of what will happen. Daryl sighed and replied to her, "I know." But he would protect everyone, he was sure of that. "We have to be ready." Beth stated the obvious again. "I'm sorry about what happened to ya today, maybe if I would have done something different-" Before Daryl could finish his apology to Beth his was interrupted when she abruptly sat up and jumped out of the bunk right in front of him. "No, you did the best you could." Beth insisted, facing him.

Daryl stood up in front of her, standing not too far away from her and averted his gaze from her, feeling guilt. "You were almost-" "Stop right there, I wasn't. That's all that counts." Beth said as she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him wearing his shirt for the second time they had known one another. Daryl ignored the pain in his ribs when she hugged him and snaked his arms around her as well while bending down closer to her, resting his head on hers. He smelled the shampoo she used in her hair and inhaled it, smelling the scent of sat there in each others' embrace for several moments before slowly and silently pulling away from one another, faces inches apart. Beth's gaze wondered down to Daryl's lips as he did the same. Daryl let his hands run down Beth's shoulders which caused her to get goosebumps. A shiver shot through her spine and Daryl felt it, he lowered his lips to hers, pressing them together softly. Beth's hands went to Daryl's bare chest at the moment and he let his arms wrap around her waist to pull them closer together. Beth placed her arms around his neck deepening the kiss that slowly increased in speed. Her tongue asked for entrance and Daryl didn't care if this was right or wrong anymore. He accepted and softly caressed his tongue with hers. Her hands ran through his hair, feeling his heard against her chin. Daryl concluded that Beth tasted so sweet almost like honey, the flavor was addicting. Beth then pulled away from the kiss resting her forehead against his for air, panting. She smiled lovingly at Daryl and caressed his cheek with her hand and whispered, "Goodnight Daryl." Before she pulled away Daryl replied to Beth before she went to the top bunk. "Goodnight Beth."

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think! I really like this chapter thanks for reading and more to come!_


	22. To Kill or to get killed

**_The Rising Dead_**

**_Chapter Twenty three: To Kill or to get Killed_**

In the town of Wooderry, Andrea spoke to Milton about the attack on the town. They were walking down the street while less and less people were outside after the attack. The Governor had set a new curfew. "Nine were injured and Dr. Steven's is treating them as we speak." She informed Milton who nodded at her feeling the guilt, but hiding it. "Yeah? That's good." He said casually, trying to act as if he didn't know a thing. Andrea paused for a moment while the two of them were walking in the middle of the road. Her blue eyes were on him and she frowned. "How's Phillip?" Andrea asked quietly. "He's very unstable at the moment. He wont come out of his apartment, says he's working on something." Milton explained to the blonde hared woman. Andrea nodded in understanding that he was taking this hard.

Nearby in Woodberry, Martinez and other guards were holding back a crowd at the gates, who are trying to leave the town in fear. It all was falling apart in front of Andrea's eyes and she admired what The Governor built. Andrea then stepped forward and attempted to try to calm everyone down. "We all need to just calm down!" Then a bitter approached Richard, a Woodbury resident, down the street. Richard was unarmed and did not see it coming, the dead man bit into his neck causing blood to spew out of the wound. The bitter began to maul him and Richard lost his ability to scream or even use his voice. The dead man bit his throat out, chewing on his skin leaving the blood to drip out of it's mouth. "Help him! Somebody, please!" Karen pleaded with tears watching a bitter tear him to shreds inside of the walls. Andrea and the rest of the town stood there in horror and fear while, The Governor emerged from his apartment, walked over to the infected Richard, with the bitter mauling on him and shot him in the head along with the dead man. It seemed the Govenor wasn't even affected by it, his steps didn't skip a beat when he walked. Two shots rang through out the town and with each bang it caused everybody to flinch at how cold the man was. The Governor then walked back inside as if nothing had happened. Andrea felt horrified and almost disgusted at this point, seeing that.

It was morning back at the prison and the group managed to get some well needed rest. Rick walked through the common room, but ignored Tyreese's group while passing by. He still wasn't in his right mind during all of this. "When he's ready, let me do the talking." Tyreese told Allen, Sasha and Ben, who all looked confused and slightly afraid. The cell door shut loudly behind Rick and they heard the keys jingle while he locked the door. When Rick walked into the cell block, Beth was already up and tried to hand Judith to Rick. The baby started to cry and Rick looked as if he were panicking, he seemed rattled. Instead of taking the baby he ran off leaving her with Beth and her astonished he wouldn't even hold his possible kid. Daryl walked up behind Beth and saw what Rick did and sighed, "Hopefully he get's over this shit soon. We got bigger issues." He stated looking at the baby and Beth understood what he meant. "Yeah." Beth just simply agreed.

In The Governor's apartment, Andrea urged him to reassure the residents, "They're afraid! They need guidance!" Andrea stated sternly, trying to make him listen. He was sitting on a couch with a glass of scotch in hand. A bandage over his eye and his heart filled with more rage than ever. "I'm through holding their hands." The Governor growled as he put the drink down on the table and loaded the guns. "We're at war." He finished, looking Andrea dead in the eye. Andrea asked what Daryl was doing in Woodberry, "Why was Daryl and Beth here?" She asked with anger. The Governor then confessed he was holding Beth and Daryl, "Yes, I held them captive and I was going to let them go, but then their group just attacked us." Phillip explained. Andrea looked angry and sounded even more bitter. "Why didn't you tell me they were here?" Andrea questioned him. "You're just a visitor here," the Governor replied coldly and walked away from Andrea who was shocked and hurt mixed with a lot of anger.

Meanwhile, Andrea and Milton try to pacify panicked residents that have gathered outside The Governor's home. They were all rioting, voices were heard from all around in a jumbled mess. "Hey now!" Andrea waved her hands in the air, trying to get their their attention and rallied the crowd with promises of perseverance and rebuilding in the near future, what a true leader would say. They all looked at her in amazement and admiration, even Milton. "Years from now, when they write about this plague in the history books, they will write about Woodberry!" Andrea preached with pride. The crowd murmured in agreement to her speech as The Governor watched from his window with a smile, feeling very impressed with the woman, she always amazed him. "Good job." Milton told Andrea who smiled and thanked him.

That night at the prison, Hershel was currently discussing with Rick that Michonne won't be well enough to travel for another couple of days. "She's wounded, we should let her stay and keep an eye on her." Rick nodded at the wise man in agreement and rubbed his group agreed that The Governor will retaliate against them soon. "He'll be coming for us." Rick stated, knowing their odds. Carol then spoke up, "We'll be out number and out gunned with a town that large, we lost people, Oscar, T-dog." She said as a prediction while, Hershel mentioned that they could use some reinforcements, referring to Tyreese and his group. "They could help." He tried to push Rick but he seemed unsure. Carol agreed to Hershel's statement. Rick still looked flustered about the idea of letting new people in when Beth walked into the room with the baby and Daryl tagging along from behind her. He had just finished hunting in the woods and the two of them met outside of the prison walls. "You should consider it, Rick. They seem like good people, I mean what if our family didn't accept your group into our farm?" Beth raised a really good point to Rick that he couldn't refuse. Hershel was proud of his youngest daughter for being as young as she is and almost as wide as he was. Rick sighed in disappointment, knowing he lost this argument, "I suppose you are right." He said as Beth smiled in victory. Daryl smiled at Beth feeling she was right about the situation. And it seemed there was just something about Beth Greene, that made people want to follow her lead or advice. For as young as she seemed, she was matured beyond her years in knowledge and to Daryl that made sense, knowing who her father was.

Rick, Hershel, Beth, and the baby finally walk in the common room of the prison where Tyreese and his group had been staying for the time being. Tyreese insisted his group can help defend the prison. "We'll do whatever we need to do to earn our keep." Tyreese tried to explain calmly but firmly with his sister Sasha next to him. Rick sighed and took a closer look a Tyreese, his vision was blurring, his head was pounded. He felt his chest vibrate as if he were growling like a riser. "The thing is I can't be responsible for what happens." Rick claimed, feeling more panic overwhelm him. Rick looked up to the railing in his blurred vision and major headaches and saw a glowing light radiating behind a hallucination of Lorie in a white wedding dress and the shadows covered her face. His breathing started to pick up, his body was shaking, tears rolled out of the mans eyes looking at his dead wife. "What do you want from me!?" Rick screamed loudly at what he thought he was looking at his wife Lorie, while flailing his gun around.

Beth jumped at his sudden outburst and tried to see what Rick was yelling at, but nothing was there. The man was starting to lose his mind all over again at a very bad time. "I can't help you! Get out, get out!" Rick yelled frantically, the group was unsure of who Rick is screaming at. He paced around the room and roared through out the prison causing his voice to echo. Beth asked Carl to take the baby while Daryl instructed Tyreese and his group to a separate cell block at the moment. "Take Merle with you, I got this." Beth told Daryl who nodded his head and spoke one last time, "Be safe." He quietly said before turning around back to Tyreese and his group to show them the way. Daryl waved his hand, telling Merle to come with him just in case. Merle took one last look at Rick and followed Daryl. Beth walked up to Rick who was flailing his gun around, ranting and screaming. When Beth approached him close enough for her to reach out and touch him he drew his gun on her. His hands shaking and his eyes filled with hurt, loss, and confusion. Beth knew Rick wouldn't shoot her, even in an unclear state of mind. "What are you going to do Rick? Shoot me? Stop me from helping you?" Beth asked, dangerously stepping closer to him. "Stay back! He's not thinking straight." Hershel told his daughter. Beth's eyes didn't waver, her peircing blue gaze was now on Rick. Once Beth got closer, she put one hand on the gun and he didn't make a move to pull the trigger. The gun was against her chest, indicating she trusted him enough not to shoot her. Rick eyes were huge and wild, looking at the young blond who was testing him. And she was right, he couldn't shoot her, he wouldn't. She brought the gun down and threw in to the floor while he stood there calm for a moment, but ready to explode. The group let out a sigh in relief.

In Woodbury, The Governor was still located in his house when Andrea walked in the door un- announced. "Thanks for knocking." He commented sarcastically, however Andrea just ignored him. But he had to admit one thing, admired her speech to the people of Woodberry, asked Andrea to take over. "I think you can handle them from here on out." The Governor told Andrea who seemed shocked to hear this. At first it was a lot of pressure and lives on her shoulders. "I don't think I can." Andrea said nervously. But The Governor raised his glass with scotch in it and spoke again. "I'm not fit to lead these people," He paused to take a drink, then continued. "But you are." Andrea smiled a bit, glad to hear him say that, to confirm it himself. At that moment Andrea let her ego get the best of her, which would be her downfall.

Lorie started to walk away from him in Rick's imagination and faded from veiw. As soon as Beth backed away from Rick he started to scream again, "Come back!" He yelled as he started to run to his hallucination. Beth grabbed him by his forearm, but Rick was yanked her off of him roughly. Beth landed on the cold hard ground with a thump and rubbed her sore backside. "Rick!" Beth yelled as he took off out the door. "Bethy, just give him time." Hershel told his daughter on the ground. Beth sat up despite her father's calls and ran out after Rick.

Meanwhile, Daryl and Merle showed Tyreese and his group their cell block for now, until Rick was better, mentally. "Thank you sir." Tyreese said to Daryl who nodded his head and replied, "No problem man." Earning a snicker from his brother on the way out of their cell block to let them get settled in as much as a person could in a prison. "What?" Daryl asked his brother who elbowed him in the ribs. "Going soft on me here Darylena." Merle taunted at Daryl who growled at that in response. He hated when his brother did that, half of him wanted to prove him wrong but the other half knew sinking to his level wouldn't do either of them any good right now.

From the prison catwalk, Rick spotted a woman in a wedding dress standing by the graves that once again appeared to be Lorie. When he approached her, getting close enough to touch, then she disappeared and reappeared outside the fence. Beth ran outside seeing Rick and called out to him, "Rick! Come back!" She yelled out chasing after him. Rick saw Beth coming and rushed through the gate and saw Lorie in front of him as the gates opened. The dead started to walk up to the unguarded gates and snarled, but he wasn't coherent in that moment. Rick walked closer to the woman and saw her beautiful face he wanted to see once again. "Rick no!" He heard a voice yell desperately from behind. Rick laid his head down on her chest as she caressed his head softly. Rick smiled for the first time in days and felt happiness he neglected when she was alive. During his depression he learned Shane was right, he neglected his family. He was a selfish person and wanting to have Lorie in his grasp one more time was selfish after how he treated her. "God no!" Beth screamed desperately, she took her machete and cut, what Rick saw as Lorie's, head off. Blood ran down her pure white snow dress and her body crumbled to the ground. Rick sobbed violently, dropping to the ground and holding a decomposed riser in his arms. Beth huffed from running and being out of breath, staring at him in confusion on why he was holding a dead bitter and crying over it. Beth bent down to the ground seeing the dead approach them and set a hand on Rick's back gently. "Rick, look at me. We need to go back inside the gates."

As Beth approached the gates, she thought Rick had officially lost his mind. He was walking closer to a riser that was snarling at him. "Rick, no!" She didn't know what he was thinking, but she was pushing her feet faster and feeling the cold wind cut into her skin like needles. Beth saw Rick lay his head on the dead's chest who was just about to bite him in the neck. It's decomposed and bony arm grabbed Rick's to keep him in place and now claiming it's next human meal. "God no!" Beth screamed in agony, thinking she wouldn't make it there on time. She pulled out her machete and swiftly cut it's head off right before it was able to dig it's teeth into Rick's neck. "Thank god." Beth praised, now that he's safe. After she cut it's head off, Rick held it in his arms and then started to sob very loudly. His knees gave out and dropped to the ground, in what looked like mourning over the body. Beth was highly confused with the situation and saw all the approaching risers' and bent down to the ground with Rick and rubbed his back in comfort while he cried. "Rick, look at me. We need to go back inside the gates." As soon as Rick lifted his head to look at Beth, he snarled, as if he were a riser now as well. He knocked the machete out of Beth's hands causing her to yelp in surprise and the sting in her hand. Rick got on top of Beth and pinned her arms growling, "You killed her! You killed her!" Rick kept shouting over and over and honestly at that time, Beth was afraid of him. She felt his hands gripping her wrists, pinning her down with force. "Who?! Who did I kill!?" Beth yelled, wanting to know what was going on inside of his mind. "Lorie!" Rick's voice boomed out cracked and hoarse.

Rick raised his gun to Beth's head over his sobs and anger. Beth's eyes widened at that, "Are ya out of yer mind?! She died giving birth to your daughter!" Beth yelled, trying to get through to him. Rick shook his head violently, "No! Shane's kid!" Rick spat out bitterly and then after he said it, he thought about what he had said and was in shock he'd say something so awful. His grip loosened off of a sudden and he seemed to have a clear head now. "B-Beth, I'm so sorry." He told her as he looked down at the ground underneath of him. Beth knew he got his head screwed back on straight and replied, "If yer really sorry you'd get up and go back in the gate." Beth said in their very awkward position. Rick nodded his head and got off of her and they both hurried back inside the gate and shut it before the dead could get in. They were now hugging the gates snarling and growling to get in. Rick turned to Beth and looked her in the eye, not knowing what to say. "You were hallucinating, set yer head on a riser, and almost got bit." Beth told him the truth in what he was seeing time to time. He sighed, knowing Lorie was dead, but not wanting to accept it. "Thank you, for looking out for me right now. I'm sorry to do this to everybody in a sensitive time." He said to Beth but she shook her head and smiled sadly. "It's a sensitive time for you as well. You lost yer wife and nobody could blame you for being upset. But what's done is done, we need to look after the people we have now. Not the ones that we've lost. We need to protect Carl, the baby, and the rest of the others. We already came this far to survive, we need to do this together Rick." Beth preached, practically to the man next to her who thought her words spoke to him. Beth left with that and went back inside with more minor cuts and bruises.

Michonne watched the pair from the distance, intruded by the interaction and Beth's ability with dealing with a crazed man out of his mind.

The Governor visited Milton in his lab while Milton was relaxing in a soft computer chair. The Governor asked if he can still count on Milton's allegiance. "Do I still have your loyalty?" The Governor questioned his scientist while pacing slowly and dangerously closer to him. Milton reassured The Governor, who then asked him to keep tabs on Andrea, as he was not sure where her loyalty stood with Woodberry versus the prison. "Keep tabs on her, see what she's planning." The Governor told Milton before making his leave. When the door shut Milton let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and closed his eyes to rest his head back against the chair.

Later in the middle of town, Andrea was walking down the street of Woodberry in search of Phillip's location, looking up and down for him. She spotted Milton walking down the street with his back facing her and she ran up to him and asked Milton for The Governor's whereabouts. "Where's the Governor?" Andrea asked in frustration of handling the town all by herself at this point. Milton dodged her questions, "I don't know." He was a very bad liar, but it raised her suspicions of what Phillip was planning. He raced away wanting to avoid her in a way, Andrea watched him scurry away even more aware something wasn't right.

Back at the prison Daryl found Beth alone in her cell, she looked up at him with a frown upon her porcelain skin. "Ya wanna talk about it?" Daryl asked in a gruffly voice, Beth shrugged her shoulders. "Talk about what?" Beth half heartily laughed while asking. Daryl shrugged his shoulders back at her in a reply. "What The Governor did to ya while you were in the room." He tried to say softly, not wanting to upset her, but it was too late for that. Beth stood up out of her bunk angrily, "About how he raped me?!" Beth paused letting it sink in to Daryl, who's eye bulged out of his head at that. "Is that what you think?! Because he didn't! Are you happy now?!" Beth seethed at him and Daryl had to admit he felt guilty thinking that he did. Daryl walked closer to her and reached out to her only to have his hand smacked away. "Just, don't. Is that what matters to you?" Beth said, the hurt evident in her voice. "Ya know I don't give a shit about that kind of thing Beth. You know that." He said sternly, walking to her once again and slowly wrapping his arms around her. Beth trembled sightly in his grasp, but wrapped both of her arms around his back feeling the warmth that his chest provided. She wouldn't cry, she had to move on and Daryl was just enough to do that.

On the catwalk at the prison, Carol and Axel were in the middle of reinforcing the fences. While working Axel smiles and sparked conversation with the woman. He looked at Carol and spoke, "I was sent to here for robbing a gas station with a toy gun in his pocket." He confessed to her and they both shared a laugh. Carol held her gun up and offered Axel how to handle one. "Wanna see how to use a real one?" She asked, raising the gun and Axel standing close behind her.

Momentarily safe, the prison yard was now filled with the dead. Rick was looking out the cell block windows seeing what he tried so hard to create almost crumble. Frustrated with looking outside, Rick tried to leave the room. "Get back here!" Hershel boomed, limping quickly behind him. "You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you need to own up to that. And do something." Hershel demanded of Rick. Daryl and Beth walk into the room with confusion written on their faces as Rick walked right past them and out the door without a word. Hershel gaze went from Rick to Daryl and his youngest daughter. "We need to prepare for the worst." He told the two of them honestly, because Hershel felt as if they were strong enough to know. Beth glanced over to Daryl who had worry evident in his expression. Their first confrontation was awful, they couldn't imagine what a second one would be like.

Afterwards, Rick surveyed the riser infested prison yard from the catwalk. It was midday and the sky was cloudy and the temperature was only dropping. It was rare for it to be this cold during the winter. Carl joined his father outside, leaning against the fence imitating him. Carl suggested to Rick that should stop being the leader. "Let Beth and Daryl handle things," Carl tried to tell his dad in a nice way. "You deserve a rest." Rick looked away from his son and lost himself in thought. It seemed as if even his own son was questioning his ability to protect the group. Maybe he should just step back and let them handle things.

While in Woodberrry, The Governor gave Milton a task to enlist residents ages thirteen and up to fight. Milton did the math on the piece of paper with a list of names and information, "It will come to about thirty five people." He told the Governor who rubbed his shaved chin in thought. Then the door bursts open showing Andrea. The Governor looked almost surprised for the sudden visit and her entrance. "Why do you need a army if nothings going on?" She spat at him, obviously angry. The Governor it was for protection. "It's my job to keep everyone here safe." He tried to convince Andrea, but she wasn't buying it. "By going to war?" She asked quietly and more importantly, disappointing. Andrea says she wants to visit the prison to broker a truce. "Can I borrow a car? To go there and work out some kind of deal?" She asked, hoping he would be on her side. However, The Governor seemed to disagree with her. "If you go to that prison, stay there," The Governor warned her, walking out the door leaving her and Milton alone. Andrea turned to look at the man behind her and asked Milton to help her escape so she can discuss a truce with Rick. "Please?" Milton sighed, feeling like this would only get him into trouble. "I can't."

In Phillip's apartment, The Governor removed the gauze from his eye to see his one eye ruined with a scar running through it from Michonne's sword. He placed a patch over the wound as Milton arrives to report on Andrea's request. "She wanted me to help her escape to the prison." He informed The Governor. "She asked for help." The Governor paused, "Help her." He finished with a scotch in hand ready to take a gulp. That right there proved Milton's loyalty to him.

Following The Governor's orders, Milton then found Andrea and escorted her through the forest, where they capture a bitter. Milton was holding it steady, then Andrea threw the dead on the ground and picked up a tiny ax and started to violently hack off its arms and teeth. Blood seeped onto her clothes and Milton couldn't help but to watch in disgust. He was too weak to do these kinds of things. Andrea stood up and handed the bitter over to Milton, "Good to go?" He asked her and she smiled and nodded while wiping her bloody hands on her pants. "Yep, be careful on your way back." She told him before sprinting off through the woods and to the prison.

Andrea approached the prison seeing it in view, where Carl spotted her through binoculars while on watch on the catwalk. "Dad." Carl called handing his father his binoculars, letting him see what he saw. Rick looked and slowly brought the set of binoculars down. As Rick got closer to Andrea and the fence that was separated, he still wanted to remain cautious. "Are you alone?" Rick yelled as she approached to the front gate. When she stepped in, he quickly shut the gates behind them and shoved her against the fence to searched her as if he were still a cop. When he finds nothing, Rick took a step back. "Welcome back," he told her and Andrea was feeling more uncomfortable than ever. She imagined their meeting again to be much warmer then this.

Andrea walked into the prison and it seemed to dim compared to the town she lived in now. Daryl, Beth, Carol, Carl, Rick, Hershel, Maggie, and Glen were weary of her it seemed. Nobody said a word and only silence filled the room. "Where's Lorie?" She asked, not thinking. Rick teared up at the mention of his wife but when her blue eyes landed on him he shook his head no at her. "I'm so sorry." Andrea apologized. Then she faced Beth and walked right up to her, "You shot me." She stated the obvious. Beth held her ground and kept her gaze locked with Andrea's blue eyes. "You shot Daryl." Beth countered back at her, stating yet again, another fact. "I didn't intentionally do it." Andrea explained, trying not to sound bitter. "I didn't know that at the time." Andrea looked around with hurt and her eyes weld up with tears, "Didn't anyone try to get me out of there?" She asked and when nobody responded, that gave her, her answer. Andrea huffed, walking up to the second floor and Beth's eyes averted to the ground when she did with extreme guilt for the first time about it.

When Rick brought Andrea inside the prison. She insisted she's on their side, but Rick had his doubts. "What's the matter with you guys?" She asked them about their odd behavior. "Your boyfriend." Daryl stated since nobody else in the room wanted to do it. "He's not right." Beth added to what Daryl said to Andrea. But she didn't want to believe Phillip was a bad man. She looked up to him, he gave her hope that they could start something new in this world.

Outside in the courtyard, Andrea accused Michonne of turning the group against her, "What so you turned everyone against me now?" She asked bitterly. Michonne countered back at her friend, "Wow, he's really got you under his spell." She spat, feeling betrayed by her blonde friend. "What are you even talking about?" Andrea questioned and Michonne decided it was time to tell her. "He sent people after me to kill me after I left. It would have been you too, if you would have came." She said and Andrea's blue eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me?" Andrea asked with her hands on her chest and one on her gun. "I knew it would hurt you." Michonne said before walking away from her friend who was still going to go back with the crazy man.

Back at the prison, Andrea cradled Judith as Carol urged her to take action against The Governor. "You need to sleep with him, give him the greatest night of his life." Carol advised while stopping to pause. "Get him to drop his guard, and then when he's sleeping, you can end this." She finished, looking at Andrea seriously. And Andrea was considering it and every word they were saying about him. But she couldn't find it in her to see anything bad or wrong with The Governor, she saw only what she wanted to see. "What happened to Shane?" Andrea asked Carol who frowned deeply at that. Remembering her daughter's awful death. "He killed a lot of people, Sophia. And tried to rape Beth, she ended up killing him before he got anywhere." Carol told Andrea who gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I had no idea." She said feeling that news rip her apart considering the feelings she held for Shane.

Later on, Rick gave Andrea a car to return to Woodberry in. "Be careful," He told her as she got into the car, he handed her a gun and a knife for the trip. Andrea handed him a piece of paper in return. "Here is the name and location of where and when to meet with him." And with that she drove off as Glen opened the gates for her to leave in. They were all sad to see her go back to such a bad man, but none of them had a choice in it.

When she arrived in Woodberry, Andrea visited The Governor at home and confessed that she visited the prison. "He sent you back here?" The Governors asked her bitterly. "No, that was my call," she told him, wanting him to know that she wasn't going anywhere. "Because you belong here," He told her. And then he leaned over and kissed her for a brief moment before pulling way with a smile planted on Andrea's face.

Meanwhile, Andrea sat in bed with The Governor, who was fast asleep. She pulled out her knife and held it over his sleeping body, but turned away, unable to kill him. She moved over to the window and stares out, while fully naked and the knife still in her hand.

Later, Michonne, Carl, and Rick entered Rick's old police station and found the weapons locker completely emptied out. Rick suggested they visit nearby bars and liquor stores, whose owners kept guns under the counters. "Got a problem?" Rick questioned Michonne very rudely. Michonne, clearly disgusted at Rick's cold personality calmly says, "No Rick I don't have a problem." She stated coldly herself, before handing him the only bullet found in the weapons locker.

Beth was in her cell with baby Judith cradling her in her arms when Daryl opened her curtain and came in the cell with her. She looked up and saw him and greeted him with a smile. He nodded in response and laid eyes on the baby and began to take her out of Beth's arms holding a bottle of formula. He cradled the baby with one arm and put the bottle to her mouth with the other, rocking her up and down gently while cooing at her. Beth was amazed on how gentle he was with the baby and how he would have made a great dad. Her smile widened, feeling the butterflies in her stomach from the scene in front of her. Daryl may have appeared rough around the edges, but his sensitive side was to die for. Beth felt her heart leap watching him. "Little ass kicker." Daryl spoke to Judith and Beth giggled quietly at the name he gave her.

Back in Rick's hometown, They reached a street filled with booby traps and watched as one of the dead tangled itself in the wire. Suddenly, a masked man appeared out of nowhere and started to shoot the dead from a nearby rooftop then ordered Rick and the others to drop their guns and other supplies. But Rick wasn't going to do that. They came for supplies, they would not leave with less. Rick returned fire and a shootout ensues. As the man approached Rick on the street, Carl popped out of a storefront and shot him. Hearing the bang from all around, the man, wearing body armor, falls unconscious. They lifted the helmet off to find out that it was Morgan.

Back at the prison they were all gearing up for war at this point. Daryl was running things practically while Rick was away or just very unstable. Beth tried as much as she could to assist him with all the duties while doing her own and looking after the baby she was cradling in her arms. Carol, and Tyreese's group was pitching in gathering ammunition and setting a plan for The Governor's attack. "I'm worried about your brother." Carol said to Daryl who narrowed his eyes at her intensely. It seemed she hit a weak spot in Daryl Dixon. Beth bit her lip and listened to the conversation in silence. "Ya ain't gotta worry. I got it." He spat quietly, but you could still hear he was angry. Carol made a humming sound as if she didn't believe him and continued her work on the rounded table.

Rick and Michonne carried Morgan into his apartment and laid him down on a cot. The room is fully stocked with weapons presumably collected from the police station and surrounding areas. Michonne and Carl begin packing up the guns as Rick searches the room. He starts to read writings scrawled all over the wall. It all read_ 'CLEAR.'_ Rick then founds a walkie talkie in a wooden chest with guns in it and remembered that it was the same walkie-talkie that he had given Morgan to contact him every morning at dawn. This brought him back to his intentions during that time, to find his wife and son. Rick gets reminded of Lori, and looks down in pain. When he lifts his head back up, he found a more significant writing on the wall, _"DUANE TURNED"._ It is then that Rick refused to leave until Morgan woke up.

Rick found the gun that he had given Morgan, a rifle Morgan used to take out walkers from upstairs of his home. "I'm sorry for what you've been through," Rick apologized to him. Then Morgan woke up and quietly pulled a knife stashed underneath the cot. Rick heard a bullet hit the floor, and realized that Morgan is awake. Morgan then suddenly lunged at Rick out of nowhere and Rick defended himself by whipping Morgan with the butt of his rifle. The two struggled for a good period of time, as Morgan pinned Rick down, hovering over top of him "You saved my life, Morgan, you know me!" Rick screamed. "I don't know anyone anymore!" Morgan screamed in agony, stabbing Rick in the shoulder. Rick yelped threw Morgan off and points his gun at Morgan, who begs for him to shoot him.

Outside, a walker impaled itself on Morgan's wooden stakes as it tried to get a caged rat for it's next hungry meal.

Rick tried to jogs Morgan's memory by recalling the walkie-talkies they used to try to communicate with each other. "I tried to talk to you! Everyday at dawn! You were never there!" Morgan screamed, which added to Rick's deep feelings of guilt to the situation. "We kept getting pushed back deeper into the country," Rick explained to Morgan desperately. "I swear to God I didn't have a choice." Morgan recalled how Rick gave him the rifle for him to kill his undead wife. However, he was unable to kill his wife because he was too weak. Later, Morgan ordered Duane to stay put as he searched a cellar. When he came back, he saw Jenny, his own wife, in the doorway. She was confronted by Duane, who raised his gun, but he was unable to kill her, similar to Morgan. Morgan called for Duane, and he snapped his attention to his father as Jenny came down on him. It is then Morgan decided to finally put down his wife, but it was too late. Duane was bit and succumbed to his injuries. "The weak people," he laments, "We have inherited the earth." Morgan said in his unclear mind.

Meanwhile, Carl tried to enter a cafe but Michonne held him back. "You can't stop me." Carl told her stubbornly. "I can't stop you," she agreed with him, "but you can't stop me from helping you." Michonne and Carl rolled Morgan's rat cages through the cafe's front door to draw any of the dead away. They snuck inside and Carl removed a framed photo from the wall while standing on top of the actual bar. A riser then grabbed Carl by his leg but Michonne swiftly killed it, proving to Carl that Michonne was a valuable and useful person to the group. As Michonne and Carl made their escape, a rat suddenly appeared in front of them, bringing a herd of of the dead with it. They're soon surrounded by risers', however, and the two go the other way around, shooting and slicing walkers along the way. As Carl flipped a table to avoid the herd, he accidentally dropped the photo tight before they made it outside.

Distraught, Carl insisted on going back inside, even though all the dead inside are banging on the door. "You gave it a go, now let me." She told him. Michonne sighed to herself and ordered him to stay put and headed around the back. Within seconds, she retrieved the photo by herself, It was a picture of Rick, Lorie and Carl. "I just thought Judith should know what her mom looked like." Carl said with a sad smile, thanking Michonne. However, Michonne also took a cat statue, saying "It's just too damn gorgeous."

Rick urged Morgan to join them at the prison, "Please just come with us. You wont be alone." Morgan refused, stating that the reason Rick needs all the guns must be because it's not safe at the prison and that he doesn't want to watch everyone die. "You will be torn apart by teeth or bullets." Morgan warned Rick bitterly, telling Rick to take the guns. "Go on and take em! I don't need them."

When Michonne and Carl returned with the crib he walked up to Morgan and apologized for shooting him. As Carl is walking away he called out after him. "Hey boy!" He called and Carl turned around to face him. "Never be sorry". Morgan said, thinking of his own son in that moment. Rick privately asked Carl how things fared with Michonne. "I think she might be one of us," Carl said with a smile. And that did make Rick happy as well. As Michonne loaded the trunk with guns and ammo, she told Rick that she knows he sees dead people. "I used to talk to my dead boyfriend," she confides in him, "It happens."

The next Day arrived for when they were meeting up to negotiate with the Governor.

Beth, Daryl, Merle, and Rick arrived at the abandoned feed store with nobody there was of yet. The air was still and the group was on edge afraid of a surprise attack. They got out of the SUV and made their way into the front of the store and looked around for any sounds or movements. Then another SUV peels out from a parking lot across the street and parked in front of them. Martinez, Tim, Milton, and Andrea got out of the car armed, locked, and loaded. The two groups eye's one another to see what was going to happen.

As Rick entered the barn on an abandoned feed store while Daryl, Merle, and Beth stood guard outside. The Governor stepped out of the shadows, already waiting for Rick. "We have a lot to talk about." He told him. Rick was cautious of this man, especially after what Daryl had filled him in on. The Governor removed his 9mm Beretta 92SB Nickel pistol and sat at a table, inviting Rick to do the same. "See? I'm not here to cause trouble, just to negotiate." Rick slightly didn't believe him, but did the same and holsters his .357 Colt Python revolver, but remained standing. Taped under the table on The Governor's side is a Glock pistol that would be used if Rick or anybody were to try anything. The man was cunning and manipulative.

Outside the barn, Milton introduced himself as The Governor's adviser. Merle snorted at that, thinking this clown was a fool. "Your a weenie dude." Merle stated with a stoic face. Beth couldn't help but to laugh at that, her giggles only irritated Daryl who was eyeing Martinez aggressively for what they've done to Beth."At least I'm not a henchmen." Milton countered back at Merle which made Beth laugh even harder than before.

Back at the barn, Rick handed The Governor a map. "Woodberry takes west of the river, prison takes east." He proposed to the man an agreement. The Governor laughed at Rick's proposal and demanded his surrender. "Why'd you even ask us to come then?!" Rick was starting to lose his cool. Then, Andrea tried to calm them down, but The Governor ordered her out, to which Rick agreed they need to speak in private. Andrea rolled her eyes and stomped out of the barn in a fit. Rick decided to challenged The Governor's leadership. "You're the town drunk who knocked over my fence and ripped up my yard." Rick pointed out at him like he were a joke. The Governor asked if Rick ever misjudged someone, referencing Judith's unknown paternity. " You failed to see the devil beside you." He told Rick who replied, "I see him, all right." Referring to the Governor.

Outside, Milton scribbled in a notebook, explaining he's making a record of events post apocalypse to Beth, which caused Daryl to snort himself in jealousy. "Ain't no more history. Just surviving." Daryl stated. Then Merle overheard Martinez taking to Tim about how he forced himself on Beth while his brother and her were captured. "She tasted so sweet." Merle took off after Martinez and dropped him to the ground with Tim on his back with a gun to his head trying to pull him off. Beth and Daryl quickly got up and ran over to Merle who was punching Martinez. "What happened?!" Daryl asked his brother who replied while still beating Martinez. "He was talking about how sweet Beth was when he forced his tongue down her throat in that room! He gropes your woman and you stand around like a pussy?!" Daryl's stare hardened and he softly got Merle off of Martinez and Daryl picked him up. Martinez had a smile on his face, thinking he was being saved. "Thanks man." Martinez thanked Daryl who then shook his head no, "Don't thank me." He said before grabbing Martinez's tongue and used his knife to cut his tongue out of his mouth. He sliced the giant muscle off swiftly and it landed on the ground and wiggled a bit. Beth gasped in horror and gagged, thinking she was going to be sick. Tim tried to use his gun to shoot Daryl, but Merle knocked it out of his grasp by kicking it. As the fight continued Andrea and Beth were able to break it up before anyone else got hurt. "He cut off my fucking tongue!" Martinez tried to speak. Daryl then growled at the man, "Be lucky it wasn't yer dick." He warned him.

Meanwhile, The Governor explained that he'll look weak if he leaves Rick's group alone. "That's your problem," Rick told him. The Governor then shared a story about the day his wife died in a car crash. She had left a message on his voicemail asking him to call her back. "I sat there clutching that phone thinking, what did she want?" The Governor said, smirking as Rick becomes visibly rattled. And The Governor knew what he was doing to Rick by telling him this also.

Andrea privately asked Beth what The Governor did to her. "He's a sick man," Beth replied honestly. Andrea bit her lip in worry. "I can't go back." She told Beth who agreed with her. "But if you join us, it's settled." Beth told Andrea with Daryl sitting next to her. Tim and Milton were working on Martinez's missing tongue at that moment.

The Governor told Rick that between the size of his army and the combat readiness of Rick's group, the fight between Woodberry and the prison would come down to the last man. Then he offered Rick a deal, "I want Michonne," He explained to Rick. "Turn her over and this all goes away." Meanwhile, Rick asked The Governor why he'd waste time on a personal vendetta, "How do I know you'll keep your word?" Rick questioned and the Governor laughed. "You don't, you have two days to decide." The Governor gave Rick two days to decide and turned and left.

When the Governor saw Martinez and his missing tongue he turned to Rick and his group and spoke, "You guys are monsters." And with that they took off in the car all including Andrea.

Back in Woodbury, The Governor gave instructions to surround the feed store and kill everyone except Michonne when the time comes. "What about the deal?" Milton asked. "We're going to have to eliminate Rick sooner or later." The Governor tried to reason with Milton. "No way we can all live side by side."

Rick's group returned to the prison, where Rick debriefed everyone. "He wants us dead, for what we did to Woodberry," he says. "We're going to war." Rick privately talked Hershel about The Governor's offer for Rick to hand over Michonne, explaining he lied to the others so they'd be scared enough to accept it. "She's earned her place," Hershel said about Michonne. Rick asked if Hershel would sacrifice his daughters' lives for Michonne's. "Why are you telling me?" Hershel asked finally. "Because I'm hoping you can talk me out of it," Rick replied honestly.

Back in the interrogation room, The Governor laid out tools on a table beside an old dentist chair. Milton urged him to reconsider his plans for Michonne, but The Governor insisted on avenging Penny. "It's all that matters," The Governor tried to convince himself.

Later, Milton divulged to Andrea that The Governor will kill everyone at the prison whether or not he gets Michonne. He takes Andrea to the second level of the interrogation building and shows her The Governor's torture chamber through a grate in the wall. When The Governor then entered the chamber. Andrea aimed her gun at him, but Milton wrenched it away. "I knew Philip before he became The Governor." Milton said sadly. "That man still exists." Andrea declares she's leaving to warn Rick and the others.

In the middle of the night Andrea snuck out of Woodberry in between guard shifts.

After the meeting about Andrea escaping when they found out about her going missing, Milton implored The Governor to let Andrea go. The Governor realized that Milton disclosed the ambush plan to Andrea and slammed Milton against a wall. "You told her didn't you?"

Meanwhile, Andrea sprinted down the road to the prison. Andrea then ducked into the forest as The Governor's truck approached. While she hid, a group of risers attack, but she managed to kill them with her knife and to not be seen as of yet. Meanwhile, The Governor spotted Andrea in his truck and chased her across a field. She fled to an abandoned warehouse where The Governor followed her to the warehouse and stalked Andrea inside. "Come back to Woodberry," He begged. "We need you." He pleaded. Eventually, he cornered her at the door to a stairwell. She opened the door and slipped behind it, releasing a herd of the dead on The Governor. She escaped as The Governor's screams echo behind her. A sigh of relief came from her in that moment.

In the middle of the night, an unknown person doused the pit walkers in gasoline and lit them on fire.

Andrea reached the prison perimeter and waved to the guard tower. Rick saw her in the corner of his eye, but The Governor tackled Andrea to the ground, putting his hand over her mouth to silence her. When Rick looked through his scope, they are already out of sight. He dropped his scope and figured it was just one of the dead roaming around.

The next morning, Shumpert arrived at the pit and finds the scorched dead in the hole, he made sure to rely this to the Governor. The Governor returned to Woodberry in his truck and told Martinez that Andrea is still on the loose. Martinez reported on the burned walkers, and his suspicion that Milton. Later, The Governor ran into Milton on the street. "It's a real shame about the pits," Milton said. "I hope you find out who did it." "Already have," The Governor replied, eyeing Milton. Knowing he was the one who burned all of the dead he was going to use.

Meanwhile, in The Governor's torture chamber, a gagged and bound Andrea sat strapped to the dentist chair, the Pet Walkers' with chains that dangled behind her behind her.

Rick told Daryl about The Governor's offer. Daryl and Hershel try to dissuade Rick from giving up Michonne, but Rick insisted it's their best shot at saving lives. "It just ain't us, man," Daryl said, being the good man that he was. Rick then enlisted Merle's help. Merle warned that The Governor won't kill Michonne, just torture her. "You're cold as ice, Officer Friendly," Merle said with a laugh, advising Rick to use wire to bind her.

Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, and Beth work together to lay spike strips at the prison gate and prepare for the impending attack. Walkers are killed at the fence. After they drive back up to the cell block, Michonne tells Rick of the plan, which she has conceived. "We don't have to win, we just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth".

Daryl then found Merle in the boiler room. Merle reflected on how the group despised him, but pointed out that Rick is no better for agreeing to The Governor's deal. "Maybe these people need somebody like me around to do their dirty work," Merle said spitefully."I just want my brother back," Daryl begged.

Rick held a meeting in the common room with everyone in the prison except for Michonne. Carl, Carol, Beth, Daryl, Maggie, Glen, Axel, Hershel, and the rest of Tyreese's group lined up sitting with one another around the circled tables."Alright, now that we had time to think about our decisions, what are your answers?" Rick asked the group, trying to hold it together for the good of this group. Beth was the first one to speak up, "I don't think we should hand her over. I mean lets say if we do, who's to say he wont kill us all anyways?" Beth asked and she raised a very good point Rick that thought about himself. "We have to consider that chance." Rick told her and Carl butted in, "I don't think we should either. She's one of us, Michonne's good." Carl defended Michonne on her behalf. Rick looked to Daryl who was quiet about the whole thing and nodded his head at his right hand man. "What do you think?" He asked Daryl who shrugged his shoulders. "I think we're screwed either way. So we might as well keep Michonne with us to fight." Daryl said giving his honest opinion and Beth looked over her shoulder beside her to smile at Daryl. Hershel then spoke, "Giving Michonne up would mean he would kill her if not torture her. We should do the right thing and give Michonne the chance the defend herself against this Governor." Hershel spoke wisely and Maggie and Glen agreed with the old man. Everybody seemed to be on the same page. "All right, it's settled then." Rick stated.

Merle laughed in the back corner with his arms crossed, missing a hand. "Got something to add Merle?" Rick put an emphasis on his name, making sure his dislike for Merle were known. Merle stepped forward and snarled at the group, "Come on you bunch of pussies! What we just need to do is while we hand the chick over we go to Woodberry and finish this." He said to the group who murmured and whispered to one another in disagreement. "No, were not putting everybody at risk." Rick told Merle, stepping dangerously close to the older man. "I'm sorry that you don't have the nuts officer friendly." Merle taunted Rick at the wrong time and state of mind. Rick took a swing at Merle only to have him move his head to the side, out of the way. Merle brought Rick to the ground with sheer power and got on top of him. Merle started to lay punches into Rick, bloodying up his face causing fresh cuts and bruises to form. Beth and Daryl sat on the sidelines shocked. Beth went to pull Merle off of Rick and Merle were both in a hazed, blacked out, and an angry state of mind.

Mere saw nothing but blood red and Rick's face. Merle was thrashing Rick in the face in his afraid rage, he could feel Rick's head bounce off of the cement floor back to his fist. He was cracking under the pressure to protect his brother and would do anything at this point to do so. He felt somebody try to pull him off from behind with a bit of force put into it. He wasn't thinking straight and the result of that was Merle raised his elbow behind him, hitting the person in the face. The person happened to be Beth, that he hit in the face, which caused her to yelp and she grabbed her cracked and bloodied nose in distress. Merle didn't even take his eyes off of Rick to see who he hit. Hershel and Maggie jumped up out of their seating yelling and cursing. "Hey now!" "How dare you?!" Loud voices boomed through out the room from all of the yelling. Daryl quickly went to Beth on the ground wih tears running out of her eyes from the burn of her crooked nose. Blood from her nose dropped onto the cement that stained it red, her head was facing down to the ground. "You okay?" Daryl asked, bending down to her caressing both sides of her face gently. Beth nodded her head, holding her nose, "Yeah, just please don't hurt each other." Beth pleaded to Daryl who growled in response. "I'm going to kill him." Beth felt scared almost as if Daryl sounded like he meant it. Daryl then quickly sat up and tore Merle off of beaten and bloodied Rick on the ground and pushed Merle on his back who started swinger on his younger brother. Daryl took a couple of hits and blocked them with his forearms and then started to wail on his brother. He was panting and his fists were balled up hitting his brother in the face wildly. Merle was grunting in pain, spitting out blood as Daryl beat him Beth cried softly before grumbling out, "Somebody stop him!" Glen then dragged Daryl away and said he has had enough already. Daryl wildly glanced over to Beth who looked at the situation in fear in her eyes.

Daryl went into his brother's cell after running into Beth who was on the way out. Merle looked up at his brother with a smirk. "Wipe that fucking smirk off your face." Daryl told Merle who then frowned in the result of his brother's harsh words. "Why so hostile?" Merle asked, knowing what he did, but trying to piss Daryl off. Daryl stepped closer to his brother who was sitting back down in his bunk and growled, "Do you want another ass beating?" Daryl warned his brother who sighed to himself. "Why are you here?" Merle asked his brother. Daryl threw his hands up in frustration and rolled his eyes, "I'm here to see what your problem is!" Daryl growled to his brother who was still on his bunk, smirking at him all the while. "He swung at me first." Merle pointed out. Daryl rubbed his hands across his face and replied, "That didn't mean you had to hit Beth, she had nothing in that." Daryl scolded to his brother who suddenly appeared guilty about that. "I know, I'm sorry." Merle apologized for that, knowing Beth's answer. His smirk faded into a frown and he began to grow antsy and sat up right in the bed. Daryl narrowed his eyes at his brother, knowing something was up with him if he was apologizing to him, he crossed his arms. "What are you planning to do Merle?" Daryl asked his brother who just stared at him. "I plan on leaving, I'm not wanted here anyways." Merle said quietly, knowing his brother wouldn't come with him. And that would be part of the plan, what Merle didn't plan on was his baby brother's reply, "If you go then I'm going too." Daryl said, trying to figure out what his brother was going to do. He knew his brother well enough if he didn't have a plan he wouldn't be leaving now of all times.

After everyone went back to their duties Rick pulled Daryl to the side alone and spoke to him with his bruised, purple, and swelled up face. "Your brother is out of control! He needs to go, he's dangerous!" Rick shouted at Daryl who narrowed his eyes at Rick. "I aint leaving him, don't ask me to do that." Daryl almost begged Rick who wouldn't change his mind. "No Daryl, it's final. He hit Beth, got into a fight with Glen, he's a wild card." Daryl stepped away from Rick and shook his head, "If he's going then I am too." Daryl declared to Rick who's eyes widened. "What about Beth?" Rick asked hitting a soft spot in Daryl's heated anger in that moment down that empty hallway. "What about her?" Daryl hissed back at Rick and walked away from him, gathering his things and Merle before they left.

Merle and Daryl minutes later then left the prison without a word said to anybody. Nobody saw and nobody knew about it besides Rick. And he was waiting to tell Beth until they left, knowing the issues this could and would cause. He walked down the hallway of the prison and noticed Beth, Carol, Hershel, and Maggie in the kitchen area making dinner from canned foods they acquired from runs. Beth looked up at Rick with a smile and spoke, "How's your face, you okay?" She asked in concern, Rick nodded his head silently with a small smile plastered across his face. "Yeah, I should be fine." Beth nodded at that with a smile with the pain in her broken nose. "Good, if ya need anything let me know." She told him while cooking dinner. Maggie and Hershel smiled at Beth's always high spirits. It was very comforting.

Daryl and Merle left on the motorcycle right after Daryl's heated discussion with Rick. Daryl was driving with Merle tugging on him from behind. Dirt and rocks rose and hit them in the face, making it difficult to see where they were going. They managed to make it to a trail in the woods. While traveling they decided to stop for a break, while sitting by the bike Merle and Daryl encountered a Mexican family of survivors under attack by the dead. They were screaming by a car, defenseless. "Come on! We gotta help 'em!" Daryl immediately went to their rescue, Merle rolled his eyes and scoffed at the idea of helping someone who he didn't give two shits about. Daryl started to shoot the dead from a good distance away with his crossbow. The woman yelped, trying to keep the two of the dead off of her by pushing them away in panic. The Mexican man tried punching the dead in the face, but the risers' were all unharmed and viciously snapping at the pair. Daryl succeeded at killing the ones trailing behind the rest. Once closer Daryl ran up and knifed two more risers' that were attempting to bite the older woman and male. Merle half-halfheartedly assisted his brother, seeing the amount of the dead over on the small bridge. Merle killed the rest of the dead off alongside of his brother, leaving the two standing in fear of the men who saved them. Daryl looked in the car and noticed two kids watching in the back seat scared shirtless. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest for the young ones, innocent to the world.

Beth finally finished cooking dinner within thirty minutes and as usual the rest of the group gathered in the kitchen for meal time. She noticed Daryl and Merle's absence mixed with Rick's even odder appearance. He was avoiding her and talking a lot less than usual, even in his grief. "Where's Daryl?" Beth asked Rick wiping her hands off and removing her special apron. Rick averted his blackened eye to the ground, trying to avoid her questions. Beth then laughed dryly in response of that and raised both her hands in a questionable stance. "What? It's not like he died or anything." Beth joked, knowing Daryl would be the last man standing. Rick shook his head in response, still refusing to speak considering he couldn't find the words. Hershel, Maggie, and Glen noticed the exchange between Rick and Beth, hearing everything. They seemed as confused as Beth right now, wondering what Rick was hiding.

"Rick!" Beth called to him, trying to make him look at her. "Daryl and Merle left, alright?" Rick stated a lot harsher than he intended to. Beth's mouth dropped open in shock, the words still hadn't processed through her. Michonne saw this also and knew what her reaction would be. "What?" Beth asked quietly, dropping her hands. Her blue eyes were tearing up and her face flushed red in obvious anger. "I said Merle had to go and Daryl went with him." Rick explained further, trying to keep his voice even and calm. Beth stepped dangerously close to Rick and tears rolled down her cheeks. "And you didn't stop him? You let him go?!" Beth screamed in agony. Rick narrowed his eyes at Beth and stepped back, "What am I going to do Beth? Force him? Restrain him? He's a grown man." Rick pointed out to her and her reply was resentful, "Screw you!" Beth yelled in anger running past Rick and Hershel stood up and called out to his daughter, "Beth! Respect your elders!" He scolded and the Glen stood up to run after Beth shortly after Rick yelled, "Somebody grab her! She's going to go after him." Glen wrapped both arms around Beth from behind, stopping her from running out the door. Beth wasn't thinking clearly in that moment either, she kicked Glen in the leg causing it to go dead and for him to crash to the floor, letting go of her. When he fell to the ground Beth tried to make a run for it but was stopped by Glen grabbing her foot at a last attempt to stop her. Rick made his way to them grabbing Beth by her wrists painfully. Beth yelped due to the sharp pain in her arm and raised her other arm and swung her fist at Rick who dodged her attempt. Then, he decided to counter her by trying to knock her out by pinching her neck, Beth saw this coming and twisted out of his grasp causing his arm to bend backwards. Rick groaned in pain and released Beth for a moment. She kicked Glen's hand down to the ground hard enough to bring pain, he hissed hearing his bones being crushed under her boot and then she ran full speed down the hallway while they were distracted. Beth felt the wind in her face and knew she had to push herself. When Beth exited the cell blocks and went to the entrance of the tombs Rick was right behind her and pushed her to the ground from behind. "I'm sorry Beth, but you can't go out there, it's dangerous." Rick said apologetically while holding her head to the hard, cold ground sitting on both of her arms, pinning her down. Rick pinched her in the neck causing Beth to go limp, he then threw her over his shoulder and back to the cell blocks.

When all of the risers' were dead, Merle aimed his gun at the father of the children. Daryl looked at his brother as if he had gone mad. "Gotta have a reward for saving your asses, nothings free." Merle stated with a laugh and began to open the door to their vehicle with the frightened kids in the back seat. and begins rooting through their car, where the mother and a baby were both bawling from a close encounter with the dead. Daryl pointed his crossbow at Merle and instructed the family to drive away, "Go, go. Hurry." Daryl told them with all eyes on his brother. When the family hurriedly drove off in fear Daryl then stalked off, leaving Merle alone.

Inside of the prison, It was the second day without Daryl and Merle and Beth was locked inside of a cell for the sake of her 'sanity.' Which sounded like bullshit to her. The feeling of Daryl leaving cut her into little tiny pieces. She never thought about how she might feel if Daryl just up and left her. But what Beth did realize before Merle left was how she felt about Daryl now. And she knew now how she felt when he was gone; Sad, angry, hurt, and most importantly betrayed. He told her he was involved with her, that he wasn't going anywhere. Beth couldn't help but to feel it was all just a lie. However, another part of her knew Daryl wasn't the type of man to say something he didn't mean. So Beth knew for whatever reason he left, it had to have been a good one.

Merle ended up following Daryl into the forest and scolded him for risking his life to help strangers. Daryl tried to ignore him and just walked away, but Merle wasn't having it. He grabbed Daryl by the back of the shirt and he struggled to try to get himself free. Daryl ended up ripping his shirt to get away from his brother. He landed on one knee with his scarred back facing Merle's shocked face, "I-I-" He couldn't even form words. "What? You didn't know? Your bullshiting yourself. I'm going back to where I belong." Daryl said covering his back, standing up, and walking away from Merle. "But I can't go with you." Merle said to Daryl who had a hard expression of hurt and betrayal written on his face. "I may be the one that's walkin' away." Daryl said to Merle, "But you're the one that's leavin'." He said harshly before dissapearing out of sight from his older brother. Merle sighed to himself, he planned to have his brother leave him on good terms, not bad ones.

Back at the prison, Beth was still in the cold hard cell awaiting to see if she could escape or Daryl would return. That was the only thing on her mind at the moment was his safety. She couldn't stand the worry and she even felt hurt that the group had locked her up because her mental health was at 'risk'. She sat on a bunk with only her bag that she carried around with her. Then out of nowhere Beth hears gunshots and booms from outside. And she was still locked inside of a cell.

In the courtyard, Carol and Axel were chatting when suddenly, a bullet hits Axel in the head, killing him instantly. Carol gasped in horror and saw The Governor, stationed at the treeline, he then lowered his Steyr AUG A1 and prepared for his first battle with the prison and their survivors. Rick and the group ran for cover as The Governor and his men attacked their home. Rick was hiding outside of The Prison under a bridge, Hershel was ducking underneath the brush near the gates. While Michonne was taking cover behind the tipped over bus by the inner fence entrance, Carol was currently using Axel's body to shield her from bullets, and Glen, Maggie and Carl were hiding behind a wall. As everyone started to shoot at another from different directions, the sides were more evened out as gunfire erupts on both sides of the groups. One of the Woodberry soldiers, situated in a guard tower, was a sniper and Rick aimed his gun at the man and shot him, killing him on sight.

Gunfire ceased and silence filled the air when suddenly a bread truck came crashing through The Prison's gate and stopped in the yard. Beth was inside and she hid under the bunk just in case they were being invaded by The Governor and his group. While outside, The Governor smiled as the back door opened and a horde of the dead rushed out of the bread truck, with the fully armored driver escaping The Prison's yard. The dead started to snarl and moan, making their way to the fallen fence. The Governor drove off as the survivors struggled with the dead. On the way out, The Governor's car passed Daryl on his way out, Phillip knew this, However, Daryl did not.

While on the inside of the prison, Carl was the only one who went inside to check on Beth. She came out from underneath of the bed when she heard Carl call for her. "Beth? Beth, you okay in there?" He asked from outside the cell door. Beth crawled out and spoke, "You need to let me out! What's going on?" She asked while Carl was jingling the keys to let her out. And as soon as he did, Beth took off out the door. "Beth wait!" Carl yelled watching her dissapear out the door. There was no way he was catching her now and the group would be upset at him for letting her go.

Outside of the fence, Rick was struggling for his life as he's was surrounded by groups of the dead, one of which was about to bite dead snarled and came up behind Rick and grabbed him by the shirt. Before Rick could react, suddenly, a crossbow bolt pierced its forehead, signifying Daryl's arrival. The dead dropped to the ground and Rick smiled at the man for coming back and knew Beth would be happy about this. Together, they killed the remaining walkers outside the fence.

Meanwhile, Merle took Michonne to the tombs under the pretense of clearing out walkers. He then knocked her unconscious, dragged her to the boiler room and binned her wrists together. In all of the chaos of The Governor's attack, Merle saw his opportunity.

A while later, Merle walked behind Michonne down an abandoned road pointing her own sword at her back. Michonne had both hands tied in front of her and waited until her chance of escape. Until then, she would comply with Merle. The road was abandoned with empty cars lined up on the side of the roads. The woods were quiet and the sky was blue that afternoon. Merle coughed, sniffed and rubbed his nose before speaking. "At that meeting Rick went to, The Governor wants your head on a stick and he might leave us alone, but I doubt it." Merle explained to Michonne who narrowed her eyes at the older man. "Rick and the others wouldn't have gave me up." Michonne stated and Merle laughed, nodded his head and agreed with the woman. "Your right, Rick didn't have the spine, so O'Merle had to do the dirty work." He said poking Michonne with her sword, causing her to speed up her strides. Michonne remained silent while walking which made Merle frown and began to speak once again. "I need to do this, to protect Daryl and his young thing." Michonne raised a brow at that, she noticed the mention of Beth.

Michonne decided to take a lucky guess with what she was about to say, she was really just pulling it out of her ass. "In love with your younger brother's girlfriend, huh? How pathetic is that?" Michonne taunted then continued. "An old man like you and a beautiful, innocent, young woman like Beth. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Daryl's different than you, better." Michonne spat at Merle, her words quiet and controlled. Michonne quickly noticed Merle's rage at her words. A vain popped out of his purple head with a snarl written on his face. He grabbed Michonne harshly by the throat and held her in the air with his one good hand, needing sheer force to hold the weight of the woman up in the air with her feet kicking. Michonne put both hands on Merle's one around her neck and coughed, feeling the air being squeezed out of her. Michonne then swung herself up in the air and planted a kick on Merle's chest causing him to release Michonne. She landed on the road with a thud, gasping and coughing for air on the ground. Merle was on his back, seething with anger. He quickly sat up and took a good look at the helpless woman on the ground. He averted his eyes and felt guilt one of the few times in his life. He stood in place while Michonne stood up on her own two feet and eyes Merle.

Rick and Daryl searched for Merle, Beth and Michonne, concluding that Merle abducted her and Beth went after Daryl. So Daryl left to track them down.

Meanwhile, Merle told Michonne that this is his chance to save Daryl and the others. Michonne noted that Merle has a conscience, but Merle disagreed "I've killed 16 men since all this went down," he said coldly.

Beth was running as fast as her feet could take her now that she had escaped the prison and only managed to have a knife on her and a small bag she had brought. Cold sweats ran down her forehead, her pulse was rapid, and her breaths were short gasps for air. She felt her legs burn along with the pain in her chest. It was unbearable how much it hurt. The loss of Daryl was literally eating her from the inside out. Her mind was running a million miles a minute on what could happen to him and Merle while The Governor was lurking about. Several branches hit her in the face causing a slight stumble and an addition scrape to add to her porcelain skin. The woods were dense, risers' filled the forest, she would quickly use her knife and slashed them while passing by, still running full speed. Beth didn't skip a beat, she was looking for answers and she was determined to get them.

Back in the car, Michonne held her gaze on Merle, for not understanding Rick and the rest of the groups decision. Of course she understood they had to consider it for the sake of the group. "You know we can go back," Michonne tried to convince Merle in a softer voice than she had been using. Merle stopped the car abruptly, and leaned over her. He had come to his conclusion on what he would do for his little brother, he would do the right the for once. Michonne instinctively inched back with cautious eyes and he pulled out a knife and quickly cut her bindings, setting her free. He reached in the backseat and handed Michonne her sword and opened the door for her roughly. "I got something I gotta do," he said, not explaining any further. Michonne slowly got out of the car and shut the door, but she wasn't moving from her spot. Her eyes were focused on Merle's for a moment before he squealed tires and drove off alone.

Several minutes passed while Michonne was hiking her way back to the prison when she heard a noise in the woods. She pulled out her sword and searched the area, a figure appeared out of the brush. Daryl looked startled to see her at first, but then he quickly ran up to her, "Why you out here?" He asked. Michonne lowered her sword and averted her gaze from him. "I assume Beth hasn't found you yet." Michonne said really more to herself than him. Daryl's eyes went wide, he felt himself mentally panic, "What?" He wanted to believe his ears deceived him. "She was anything but calm when you declared you and Merle were leaving. She tried to fight her way out of the prison aggressively, however Rick and Glen were able to stop her together. We had to lock her up in a cell for two days before she managed to trick Carl let her out. She left to look for you." Michonne explained the situation to Daryl who seemed too stunned to speak at the moment. "Your brother captured me to hand me over to The Governor." Michonne added while Daryl's face grew cold at the woman thinking she killed him. Michonne shook her head no and continued to speak, "He let me go and sped off." Daryl seemed to be surprised that his brother would do that, he had to look for Beth first then his brother. "Tell the group you found me. Make sure they don't follow." He ordered her before running off to look for Beth and his brother before one of them did something stupid.

Back in the car, Merle drank a bottle of whiskey, drinking his sorrows away. Right now it was his only form of liquid courage. He finished the bottle before rolling down the window and busting the hard glass over a risers' head. The lined up outside of the vehicle, a mob of them. Merle was too intoxicated and single-minded about his mission to falter. He turned the knob of the radio blasting loud rock music on the stereo. He could feel car vibrating with how ear piercing the music was. He slowly drove down the road, letting walkers gather in his wake. He adjusted his mirror for his view to be on the following horde of the dead behind the vehicle. "Yeah, come and get it baby." Merle chanted at the dead, almost taunting them in his half drunk state.

Beth was running full speed for several miles in the cold, her hands went numb, her nose was broken and bruised while red from the extreme cold, and she could see her own heated breath in the air in front of her. She stopped for a brief moment while making no progress on finding Daryl and Merle. Beth went to bend down and put her hands on her knees while panting, trying to regain air. Her chest felt like it was going to explode in more ways than one. Then, somewhere close by Beth heard loud music and sat up with hope. This had been the first human like thing she had heard since she left the prison and it might have been Merle and Daryl. Beth hastily walked to where the noise was while digging through her small bag and found a pair of binoculars she grabbed before leaving the prison. She saw a clearing a little bit away with a couple of buildings and a vehicles parked. Her eyes widened and Beth quickly raised to binoculars to her face and saw that a certain car radio was the source of the music. As she took a longer look, they looked confused on why the car was there, with guns in their hand. She scanned the group a bit more and almost dropped her jaw, it was The Governor and his group out her. Beth saw somebody running inside a empty house discreetly and took a better look, the man had gray hair and a missing hand. Beth paused for a moment after noticing the lack of hand and then the man turned so she could see his face. It was Merle Dixon, "Oh god no." She begged for this to not be happening. Beth dropped the goggles and ran down to the house Merle was in unnoticed.

Merle arrived at a back entrance from a separate road where The Governor's men were training for war with the prison, gearing up for more than they were expecting. Merle slowly rode up behind two buildings very closely and unnoticeable with the trail of the dead behind him. Merle quickly opened the door as he quickly rolled out out of the moving car with the booming music and into an alley between the two run down buildings. He felt the concrete tear his flesh, which would leave a wicked road rash along his skin. But the whiskey and adrenaline masked most of his pain at that time. With a rifle in hand, Merle stealthily took shelter in a nearby building. He entered the dim building and shut the door behind him quietly before running up to the second floor. Tim investigate the source of the blaring music and saw risers' all around the area, swarming in. "Bitters! There's a ton of them!" He yelled to the others who joined him by his side with guns raised. Simultaneously the men began to shoot the dead all together hearing nothing but gunshots in the forest. Tim soon discovered it is coming from a car, which has now rolling into the middle of the feed store's courtyard. "What the hell is this?" One of the men asked in confusion while training. Another younger male joined the other in dismay, "Where did it come from?" He added, to his father. Murmurs were heard from the household, resulting in panic and fear mixed with gunshots. Merle positioned himself at the window gazing at the group. Dozens of risers clung around the vehicle and lurked towards it from behind, still remaining. Merle even watched the dead eat several men in the process, they were ate alive. The Governor's group began to shoot at the oncoming threat and decreased their numbers, becoming more and more confused and un-orderly as they do so, while the numbers of undead begin to advance on their positions due to the noise from the dense brush that circled around them.

Beth walked into the building with haste, she made her way up the steps, watching where she was going seeing how dark it was. Merle had a rifle in hand and he was gazing out the window without Daryl. "What are you doing here?" Beth asked Merle who quickly snapped his head at her utterly shocked she was standing in front of him then. His look hardened, he seemed angry, "Why are you here? That's the better question." He asked her in an irritated voice. Beth's crystal blue eyes started to water. Tears ran down her cheeks like a faucet, Merle flinched at that. He didn't like to see Beth cry, she put a hand on her chest and started to speak through her sobs. "Do you know how lonely I was without you guys? Do you know how much it hurt when you both left us?! We all fell apart!" Beth sounded hurt and angry at the same time, Merle knew he was the one to blame for taking Daryl with him. He was the reason his pa beat Daryl for years on end. He was the reason why Daryl left the group and Beth just to be by his older brother's side. He was the reason why Beth was crying at this minute. He fucked up a lot in life but watching this girl cry made him realize how much of an asshole he had really been now and before the apocalypse. Merle was determined to make it up to everybody, he would be the reason why they all would survive The Governor's upcoming attack. He would make damn sure of that.

Merle walked up to Beth with rifle in hand and set it down to pull her into a comforting embrace. He patted her on the head with his one arm wrapped around her. Her cries softened and she took a look around the room with confusion. "Wheres Daryl?" Beth asked with a sniffle, Merle pulled away and backed up away from her. "He went back to the prison." Merle said and Beth frowned, "Something happen?" She asked out of concern, but Merle didn't have much time. "Don't you hate me because I wanted to give Michonne to the Governor? For hitting you?" Merle countered back at her, avoiding her initial question. Beth shook her head no, "I'm not holding it against you." Beth said honestly to Merle who half smiled at her. "Yer too good fer' this world." He said before turning back around gazing out the window where the group was still fighting off the dead. It seemed to be a good distraction. "You need to get out of here." His demeter and tone in his voice all changed to cold. "Why? It's a suicide mission!" Beth half yelled at Merle, not wanting him to go through with it. Merle quickly turned around, losing his temper slightly. "That's the point!" Merle snapped back at her, wanting her to get out of harms way. Beth shook her head no stubbornly, "No, I wont leave you to die like that." Beth said with confidence in her voice. She had faced death head on, and she could do that again if needed. Merle rubbed his hand with the rifle in it across his face in frustration and sighed. "If they try to come in here, you hide until their gone. Do not come out no matter what, got that?" Merle said sternly and Beth knew what he meant and agreed.

The gun blasts filled their ears, the area seemed to be in chaos and the dead alone managed to take out a good number of their people, Merle seemed to have found a decent sniper's position in the shadows of the window, Then, he quickly and unpredictably opened fire on The Governor's men while the group was forced to waste their valuable ammunition and attention on the advancing hordes that left them downed and helpless against the approaching risers'. Each one landed on a ground with a thud, becoming a meal for the dead to feast upon. Merle continued to do this and moved to the second window in the room to get a better angle and position. After losing at least seven of his men, The Governor stepped to the side trying to find where the shots were coming from. A gun in his shaky hand, he decided to angrily deal with the infestation himself. Merle had The Governor in his cross hairs, he pulled the trigger and at the last moment a young woman was caught in the cross fire. Resulting for the bullet hitting her head instead of the man behind her. "Shit!" Merle growled as he dropped more shells to the ground and reloaded. Beth had never seen anything like this before; war. The remaining gunners gradually begin to catch on to Merle's plan, and Tim ordered them to check over by the entrance to the building Merle is shooting from. "Come on assholes! Look, look look!" He screamed at them in anger. Merle and Beth both knew they were running out of time. That's when Merle took a split second to glance behind his shoulder at Beth's fearful expression. "Hide, now." He demanded of her, turning back around and unloading his bullets on The Governor's army. Beth did as he said and hid in a dark corner of the room, not too far from Merle, but still hidden. She had never felt so helpless, it's almost as if thing weren't bad already they could always get tremendously worse.

The group had scattered around looking for the person who was shooting and ended up at the entrance of the house that Merle and Beth were in. Once one located Merle his eyes were wide and he raised his hands and yelled, "He's in here!" Merle started to unload bullets on the man, killing him in the result. His body dropped to the ground with holes in it, he died instantaneously. The people behind of him started to yelp and yell in fear then quickly retreated back out of the house, not wanting to be gunned down. Tim saw this and stepped forward more furious than before, "What the fuck are you all doing? Get in there!" He screamed at them but nobody listened. Tim then rolled his eyes and rushed into the house locking eyes with Merle's cold ones. Merle pulled the trigger and received only a click in response. He was out of bullets, Tim then smirked at Merle who knew he was screwed. Beth was hearing and seeing this with horror, knowing what was going to happen next. She couldn't stand by idly and watch this. Beth stood up out of her hiding spot into plain view with Merle and Tim's eyes on her. Tim's hand was on a gun a split second before pulling the trigger, pointed at Merle.

"I ain't going to beg." Merle said, keeping his pride. Beth jumped in front of Merle and then they both heard the blast of the pistil and feared the worst. The shot rang through out the forest and the building, moments after silence filled the area. Beth felt the bullet hit her in the arm and yelped in pain with her hand covering the wound with blood running out of it. She hissed in pain and Merle seemed shocked, but more pissed off at her course of action. "You stupid girl!" He yelled, pushing her behind him. Tim saw this and laughed, "We're just going to kill you and take the girl." He said to Merle who growled in response. "Over my dead body." He declared, trying to protect Beth with his life. He had convinced himself it was for his brother, however that was only partially the truth. "Your correct about that." Tim said as he raised his gun, but then they all heard a voice speak up. "Wait up." The Governor stepped in the door taking a good long look at Beth and Merle. "Your from the prison." He pointed to Merle first then he went to Beth and paused once again. "And you are the one that managed to escape us last time, nice to see you once again. Or should I say not so nice." He said to Beth with a laugh at the end of it, ironically of course. Merle then saw who The Governor was for the first time with narrowed eyes. Merle then charged forward with only a knife at the man. The Governor easily evaded the knife and they tumbled around until they both ended up on the ground. The Governor got on top of Merle and started punching him, time after time again. Blood ran out Merle's mouth along with missing teeth by his head. Merle was already battered and broken before coming here, now he was just taking another beating from the plenty he's had before. He took the knife and stabbed The Governor in the side with it causing him to hiss in pain and grab his side, distracting him for a moment. Merle grabbed his face with his one good hand and pushed his face away causing The Governor to violently bite two of Merle's fingers off. Blood spurted out of the chewed off limbs and Merle yelled in response to seeing the man with his bloody fingers in his mouth. The Governor growled feeling bloodthirsty and spit his finger out and put both hands around Merle, choking him. Merle was trying to hit the man, but not all of the alcohol in the world could make getting his finger bit off any less worse. Beth saw this and gasped, this man was similar to Shane down to the very core due to the lack of his empathy for others.

Beth ran up behind The Governor while he was choking Merle and Tim jumped in front of her with his gun pointed at her in hand. Merle saw this while getting the life choked out of him and reached at hand up at her, feeling like he was failing to protect her. Merle almost prayed that if she would die he would go first so he didn't have to watch. Beth then kicked the gun out of Tim's hand causing his hand to sting in pain, he pulled his hand away and Beth followed with an uppercut, knocking the grown man off of his feet. She held up her knife and stabbed The Governor in the back making him release Merle with a yell. When he let go, Merle gasped loudly for air, holding his throat. The Governor howled in pain and punched Beth harshly in the face knocking her to the floor. He went lifted up his gun and growled, "It's about time you die!" He shot the gun and the bang was heard through out the whole area.

The moment right after was completely silent, time ceased to pass. Tim was on the ground with a bloody mouth and a few missing teeth with all eyes on the scene. Merle was in front of Beth with his back facing The Governor. He was looking her straight into Beth's big blue eyes as he got shot. He flinched in pain of the gunshot wound in his back, but he was in so much pain, more wouldn't phase him. Blood ran down his white tank top and Merle started to shake slightly. Beth looked at Merle with wide eyes above her with tears. "No, no, no." Beth whispered to him. She was on one knee, with the other planted on the ground with her hands at each of Merle's sides grasping him by his shirt, holding him up and steady. "I got something for you two." The Governor said to Beth and Merle. Tim looked at The Governor with a questionable gaze.

_End Of Summer; Rick and the rest of the group had taken shelter by a lake in a local cabin nearby. The area seemed calm and the air was still. The water was clear, blue and the birds sqwaked in the sky. The trees hung the area as Merle glared at his reflection in the water. He couldn't believe it was even his face anymore. He hadn't looked in a mirror since his thirties, if he had to guess. He had been on all sorts of drugs and was in and out of prison year in and year out. He had a lot of things he regretted in life that haunted him. That's why Merle declared his total loyalty to Daryl and Daryl alone. Then, as he gazed into the water he saw Beth in the reflection smiling back at him right next to him. At first he thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but when he glanced beside him, he saw her. Beth was wide eyed, happy, and with a smile. "Whaddya doing out here? The rest of the group were getting ready to eat dinner." Beth asked Merle who shrugged his shoulders and grunted. "That what you call dinner?" He scoffed at her causing Beth to narrow her eyes at the man and put both hands on her hips. "Merle Dixon, get your god damn ass in that house!" Beth demanded, which started him. He never heard Beth so assertive before, he lowered his head almost down to his shoulders and walked in front of Beth to the house with his tail in between his legs. Beth knew Merle needed a harder push than most people. _

_End of Summer; The next day at the lake cabin, Beth and Daryl were taking watch outside by the lake. The sun had just risen and the sky with light blue with orange. The two had been up all night watching for any intruders or hordes of risers'. But in all honesty, what the two wouldn't admit then was that they just wanted to have alone time with one another. Beth and Daryl were sitting next to each other side by side, hand in hand. Their fingers intertwined with one another lying in the the grass behind them. Beth's blonde locks were on Daryl's shoulder where her head had been resting for quite a while. Beth noticed Daryl smelled of leather and of the woods. He managed to calm her down, to make her feel safe. Daryl hand then went from her hand and pulled her closer and rested his head on top of her own Beth felt the warmth radiating off him him and smiled, feeling his comfort, his life. "Your going to be the last man standing." Beth declared softly, Daryl shook his head, surprised by her comment. "Then that just means you'll never die Greene." Daryl teased, trying not to let her bring herself down. Beth giggled at that and poked him in the side harshly. "Well then I hope so!" She laughed along with Daryl who enjoyed the quiet time alone they had with each other. Unaware of the pair of eyes on them from the porch of the tiny little lake cabin. Merle was standing on the wooden porch gazing at the couple in envy. Not that his brother had Beth or that she had him, but the fact that they had something he never had in his entire life. And by the way things were looking, he never would. He would die alone, with nobody to grieve him._

_Beginning__ of Fall; The leaves changed colors as the group moved place to place on the run. The temperature dropped rapidly turning the air chilly. The group had taken shelter in a cleared and closed off store in the middle of nowhere. It managed to have a variety of snacks within the store. From Twinkies, to Snowballs all the way to Pringles sour cream and onion chips. It was a treat for them all that night as they passed around the food and made small talk to each other. The group had made a small fire in doors to keep it warm in the building, especially for Lorie whose feet were swelling at that moment. Merle later then sat next to Beth who was alone folding her clothes and packing them into her bag neatly. She glanced up to Merle beside her with her blue eyes and tucked a hair behind her ear. He kept his gaze on her and Beth had to admit it was very unnerving and not in a good way. "What?" She asked him finally, which earned her a laugh from the man. Beth frowned, feeling confused, the man was an enigma. "I saw you a baby brother a little while ago back at the lake house cuddling while watching the sunrise. How romantic." Merle taunted, sounding like an ass every step of the way. He didn't intend to act like this to her, like he was jealous or angry, but he couldn't help it. It was in the Dixon nature to act like a jackass. Beth huffed at Merle and rolled her eyes, putting all of her clothes away finally, zipping up her back. "What would you know?" She countered back at him, walking the the other end of the store with Maggie and her father, Hershel. _

_Middle of Fall; The temperature grew colder and colder each day and made things hard on the group. They all shivered in their sleep at night on the cold floors or luckily a sleeping bag. They took shelter at a bar, which tempted Hershel to no end. But that didn't stop Merle from picking up a bottle of liquor as soon as he stepped in the door and cleared the place. An old jukebox lined the wall along with pictures and arcade games strangely. Daryl rolled his eyes at his brother and pushed him roughly in the back, "Man, don't start that shit again. I mean here and now of all times?" Daryl asked his brother who laughed in his face in response. Daryl scowled at his brother in irritation at the thick headed man. Beth saw this and silently put a hand on Daryl's arm as a tiny sign of comfort. It wouldn't look unusual to the group but the three of them knew better. Hershel, Maggie, Glen and the others stayed away from the bar area and made their beds all huddled together close. by to each other In case anything would happen while they were all asleep. Merle was up for watch duty that night and everybody had already went to sleep except for Beth and Merle. Merle was sitting at the bar quiet and drunk. His mind was a haze and all he could feel right now was numbness. Beth sat in a stool next to Merle and grabbed a shot glass with a smile and wiped it off with her shirt, then pouring some alcohol into a glass. Merle looked over at Beth beside him with utter shock. "What are you doing?" He asked her with amusement evident in his tone of voice. Beth shrugged her shoulders gripping her shot glass in one hand. "Can't hurt once in a while right?" She asked him, raising her glass at Merle who then clanked his against hers in a quiet toast. Beth took three shots while Merle sipped on the bottle, they sat in comfortable silence. "About what I said a while ago, about you and baby brother-" Beth intercepted Merle before he got a chance to finish. "Already forgotten." Beth said with a smile, she was quite forgiving. At first it was only because Merle was Daryl's older brother, now it was because Beth knew Merle was a good person beneath his thick skin. Merle nodded his head and Beth and took another swig out of the bottle, letting the liquor run down his neck. _

_End of Fall; Merle and Beth went on a run together without running it by the rest of the group. It was too early in the morning for anyone besides Daryl and Glen to be awake. Daryl would usually be hunting in the nearby woods right about now and Glen was on watch. Beth and Merle slipped out the back door quietly and planned to be back very soon. While out on the road the encountered numerous risers'. Beth readied herself and raised her machete and cut the dead woman's head off, letting the blood splash all over Merle like a warm shower. The next one grabbed with a snarl and she kicked it in the stomach off of her and on the ground. She stepped on the dead's head with her combat boots, spraying blood all over her jeans and the ground. Brain matter spilled out on the ground and her favorite pair of boots. Merle's clothes and face now covered in blood, he looked at the blonde with his mouth gaped open. "If you leave your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies." Beth taunted Merle while walking passed him wiping the blood of off her machete. Merle would be lying in that moment if he said that really didn't turn him on. The bulged in his pants grew and it became difficult to hide. The sight of beautiful, young Beth savagely killing risers' in cold blood. It was the hottest thing he'd seen a woman. He stared a Beth in awe and followed behind her. _

_At the prison; The group was in the middle of making the decision to hand Michonne over to The Governor or go to war. Beth walked into Merle's cell after the incident and saw him lying in his bunk in anger. Beth shut the curton behind her, stepping in his cell. "What the hell's the matter with you?" Beth asked with a bloody and crooked nose. Merle stood up out of the bunk to hover above her. He was trying to intimidate her, to make her leave. But that wasn't working with Beth Greene. "We should hand her over and while he's doing whatever to her we can stop this once and for all." Merle yelled in Beth's face, but that didn't even make her afraid. Beth poked her bony finger into Merle's chest. "That's a stupid plan! What are you trying to do kill us all? We keep Michonne and wait here ad defend ourselves!" Beth hissed at him, Merle's look softened. He knew what he was going to do and nobody, including Beth would get in his way. He was making up for every wrong and sin he had ever committed in his life. "I know your better than this, I've come to know you and I know you wouldn't wildly do something without a rhyme or a reason." Beth tried to reason with him. Merle then came to his senses, seeing what he did to her face. The pain he once again caused, "I'm sorry I hit ya Beth." Merle then roughly grabbed Beth by her shoulders which caused her to yelp in surprise and he yanked her to his chest and wrapped his arms around both of her own, holding her in place. Beth was in the strong embrace of Merle feeling very confused and uneasy in the hug. She was used to her family giving her affection and of course she gave affection, but this hug felt desperate. And that was a terrifying feeling with a Dixon. Beth lightly set her hands under his arms holding her and rested them against his back in comfort. "Do you love my brother?" He asked in all seriousness. Merle pulled back from Beth with both his hands rested on her shoulders. Merle had everything planned out and if she answered no, he would kiss her, giving into every desire for her that was constantly screaming at him. If she answered yes, he would let her go for good. Merle Dixon was a selfish man and in this moment, if she felt the same, he wouldn't even care. That's how awful of a man he was. Beth looked up at Merle in fear of that question, Beth tried to pull away but Merle's tight grasp wouldn't let her. She turned her head away and tried to pry Merle's hands off of her violently. But he wouldn't let her get away that easy. "I don't wanna talk about it!" Beth yelled and Merle shook her, trying to get her to calm down. "Do you love Daryl?!" Merle repeated at her, she stilled, rubbing her sore shoulders that were sure to be bruised. "I-I-"_

_Back at the prison; When Beth ran out of Merle's cell she ran into Daryl who grasped her gently in her shaken up form by shoulders. Beth looked up at him feeling warm, she leaned her head against his chest softly, with her arms down by her side. She just seemed exhausted, Daryl looked down at her in concern and grabbed her chain raising her head from his chest to have her face him. They gazed into one another's blue eyes for a silent moment. "Did everythin' go alright in there?" Daryl asked, feeling suspicious of his brother trying something fishy. He had been acting odd recently and Daryl was finding out what is was. Beth shook her head yes, faking a smile for him. "Mhm, he still thinks we should hand Michonne over." Beth informed Daryl who nodded his head in reply, releasing his hold on her stepping away from her. _

The Governor and Tim had the group wait outside while they handcuffed both of Beth's hands to the radiator and threw Merle in there along with her. Merle grunted in pain when his back hit the wooden floor. "You sick, twisted bastard!" Beth hissed at The Governor who chuckled darkly in response and lifted her face to meet his, faces inches apart from one another'. "Your going to die today, but not by my hands." He paused and noticed Beth's confusion, she was assuming by Tim. Then The Governor pointed to Merle on the ground with missing fingers and a gunshot wound in the back that was bleeding through his shirt rapidly. His breaths were growing shorter and shorter. "You'll die by his hand." The Governor said before raising his gun and shooting Merle in the chest one more time causing Beth to sob and Merle to groan in pain, feeling the warm liquid drip out of his chest. Merle knew what The Governor was going to do and he would try his best to not let her die by his doing. Blood gurgled out of Merle's mouth, he could hardly speak and soon he wont be able to breath. The two men took one good look at the pair in despair before locking a to a small room in the building, closing the door and leaving the whole area filled with the wondering bitters looking for flesh.

Beth was handcuffed to a radiator, preventing her from escaping and Merle sat against the wall, in silence for the first few moments just listening to the sound of Merle's pained gurgles. There were no windows in the dark, gloomy room. Beth cried softly while pulling her knees up to her chest and closing her eyes, trying not to watch him suffer. "Look at me." Merle requested weakly to Beth who quickly snapped her eyes opened and faced him. "You need to find a way to free yourself and kill me before I turn." Merle struggled to tell her, stopping many times to cough up blood all over himself and the floor. Beth started to sob harder, causing more tears to fall to the floor, "Please don't ask me to do that." Beth begged him, hoping this was just a nightmare. But this world was a nightmare she'd never wake up from. Merle coughed roughly before responding to the crying blonde on the floor. "You don't have a choice! Daryl never forgive me if I ate you." He yelled at Beth harshly before her crying instantly stopped and she popped her head back up at Merle. "How's this about Daryl? I already gave you your answer! What do you want?" Beth asked surprisingly calm and almost bitter to Merle who had wide eyes from her question. He seemed to be shocked by this for a brief second then it grew into irritation. "Where are you getting at?" He bit out at her, stopping to cough violently choking on his own words.

Beth looked down at the ground covered in blood with guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Beth apologized to Merle who had a cracked chuckled through his pain. "Cruel to an old man in his dying moments. So cold." He made the worst joke at the worst time making Beth's guilt ten fold. "I know your a good man Merle, I had no doubts about that, still don't. Your just a little rough around the edges alright, but I don't just see you as Daryl's brother. I see you as Merle Dixon." Beth told Merle, trying to make him feel better considering the group back at the prison wanted his head on a pick. Merle smiled at the young woman and rested his head against the wall, restraining himself from coughing. Merle scoffed at Beth and spoke, "I've done a lot of shit I'm not proud of sugar. Don't be assuming things when you don't know what I'm capable of doing, the things I've done." He tried to explain to her, his voice growing weaker and rougher. Beth shook her head with a genuine smile on her face. "No, if you weren't a good man you wouldn't have gave your life for me, for all of us." Beth said admirably. For once in Merle's bleak life he would have something he wouldn't regret. Merle laughed and coughed a bit on the end, "Talking about me like I'm already dead huh?" He asked her and she instantly felt guilty once again. Beth lowered her head and bit her lip, "Sorry, I shouldn't have phrased it that way. But you gave us a chance now, that's what I meant." She countered back with an apology and a thank you. Merle looked to Beth with soft eyes and raised a hand at her. "Hey sugar, can you do me a favor?" Beth sat up to fully watch him and replied, "What?" She asked softly. "Sing something one more time."

Beth started to sing for him. _"Little boy, six years old A little too used to bein' alone Another new mom and dad, another school Another house that'll never be home When people ask him how he likes this place He looks up and says with a smile upon his face This is my temporary home It's not where I belong Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going 'm not afraid because I know this is my Temporary home."_ When she finished the first chrous Merle laid his head back against the wooden wall and listened to her soothing voice as he bled to death. He supposed the drinking didn't help.

Beth continued to sing, "Young_ mom on her own She needs a little help got nowhere to go She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out Cause a half-way house will never be a home At night she whispers to her baby girl Someday we'll find a place here in this world "This is our temporary home It's not where we belong Windows in rooms that we're passin' through This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going I'm not afraid because I know this is our Temporary Home."_ When she finished the second verse Merle's breathing was starting to grow even more shallow than before.

_"Old man, hospital bed The room is filled with people he loves And he whispers don't cry for me I'll see you all someday He looks up and says "I can see God's face" This is my temporary Home It's not where I belong Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going I'm not afraid because I know this was My temporary home." This is our temporary home" _Merle knew what Beth meant when she sang, '_Old man hospital bed, the room is filled with people he loves.'_ Because they both knew that he had loved her in some kind of way. When Beth finished the song, Merle died. His eyes shut and his breathing stopped. "Merle?" Beth asked with a sniffle.

Rick gathered the group and disclosed The Governor's offer. "I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good," Rick preached. "I'm not your Governor. We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together." He concedes that he doesn't want to be the only person making decisions for the group anymore. He wanted everybody to have their inputs like an actual democracy.

From the guard tower, Rick watches Michonne making her way back to the prison, smiling to see that Merle had done what he had hoped for by himself.

At the feed store, Daryl scouted the area, being a tracker and a hunter. He killed a few spare risers' before making his way into the dim building. He walked up the steps cautiously with his crossbow loaded and in hand, then all of a sudden he heard a blood curdling scream from a room up the stairs. He ran to the noise and found the room where it was coming from, he tried to open the door and then noticed it was locked from the outside. Daryl thought smartly and quickly while pulling out his gun. He took aim and shot the lock off of the door and kicked it open in a hurry. He then saw a dead man trying to eat a woman. He pulled the dead man off of the woman and flung him across the room. When Daryl came to his senses and took a look at the woman in front of him, it was Beth handcuffed on the ground to a radiator. He looked shocked when her face was drowned in tears and her sobs were anything but quiet. He took a look at the dead man and fell to the floor in sorrow, seeing that it was his brother, Merle. Daryl started to cry along with Beth as his walking dead brother approached them for his first meal.

Tears ran down his cheeks uncontrollably, Daryl sniffled and stared at his long gone brother. He glanced down at Beth who was sobbing on the ground handcuffed awaiting for her death. If he hadn't of showed up, he knew she would have been too much of an emotional mess to take out Merle, like she should have. "I'm so sorry." Beth blubbered out through her tears. "He told me to kill him, I-I couldn't." Beth's voice shook, telling this to Daryl. She couldn't even believe this was real right now. Merle limped closer to Daryl who pushed him away ungracefully. He panted, feeling the air leave him, Daryl quickly took off after his brother across the room and pulled his knife out of his pocket. His movements were almost too fast for Beth to follow. Daryl threw Merle, who was snarling at snapping at him, to the ground. Daryl looked his brother in the eyes, the same eyes he had when he shit on him time and time again. The same eyes that abandoned him and left him to get beat. He took all his anger and started to yell. Beth jumped at that, never had Beth seen Daryl lose his composure so much. He used the knife to stab his brother brutally in the head over and over, smashing his head into the ground causing his skull to mush.

Beth's cries started to quiet while Daryl's started to grow. His sobs turned into wails, he took a good long look at what he did to his brother and fell to the ground. He was on his back, hands over his face and crying in front of a Beth like the pussy his brother always accused him of being. "Daryl, we gotta go." Beth told him softly. He heard this and sat up slowly, trying to calm himself down. He sat up and pointed the gun at her, Beth's eyes widened. "Cover your ears." Daryl ordered her in a hoarse voice. Beth covered her ears with one hand and closed her eyes to hear the gun shot and a pinch of pain in her wrists. She opened her eyes to see he shot the handcuffs off of her. Daryl leaned down and grabbed her by her elbow to gently help her up. Beth took a good long look at his blue eyes that she had missed so much and sighed. "I understand why you left now." He looked down at her, wondering what she's thinking. Her blonde, curly hair was a mess, blood, cuts and bruises covered her head to toe. "Merle was going to do something stupid. I found him here, killing as many people as he could of The Governor's army." She paused for a moment, letting the information sink in for Daryl. He looked shocked, that Merle would give his life so they would have a chance to live theirs. "You could have been hurt." Daryl added, letting her know his worries. Beth lifted up her sleeve to reveal the bullet hole from protecting Merle. Blood was still gushing out of the open wound, but right now her whole body was numb. She could only feel the hurt in her heart. "Too late for that. I showed up while he was taking them out, I hid until The Governor and his men found Merle." She told Daryl who was angrier than ever now. But not at her, at the fact that The Governor tried to have Merle kill Beth. "I took a bullet for him and he took more than one for me. That's how he died and then The Governor put us in here." She ended that softly and when she did Daryl stepped closer to her and wrapped his toned arms around her head. He leaned his chin on her head and relaxed his body for the first time in days. "I wont ever leave you again." He whispered to her softly. That sent chills through Beth's body making the hairs on her neck stand up. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tighter than she ever had before. "We were so lost without you." Beth added, trying to keep from crying once again. The feeling of being with Daryl Dixon was overwhelming to her. He could make her feel things she never thought was possible in a person. Daryl released Beth from his embrace and walked to the door. "C'mon, we need to go." Beth shook her head, "I'm not leaving him here like that." Beth pointed to Merle, headless on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

Beth and Daryl buried Merle out by the feed store where he died. Beth looked at Daryl who was lost in thought gazing at his grave. "He died for a good purpose, to protect you." Beth told Daryl who averted his gaze to her. "How would you know?" He asked her, she grabbed his hand and intertwining their fingers for comfort. "He told me." She said softly.

The Governor brutally beat Milton for torching the pit of walkers. Milton spit a little bit of blood out of his mouth. "What would Penny think of you now?" He spat, trying to hit a weak spot for The Governor. But the only thing he received was a cold stare. "She'd be afraid of me." The Governor admitted quietly. "But if I'd been like this from the start, she'd be alive today." He finished, ordering for Milton to follow him. "Did you kill Andrea?" Milton asked with concern for the woman he had grown to know. The Governor eye'd him slowly, knowing exactly what his scientist was thinking. The Governor then brought Milton into his torture chamber, where Andrea was bound to the chair. She stared at the open door in fear and hope that Milton would get her out of there. Milton stood there frozen in shock, seeing Andrea didn't make it to the prison like she intended. "I'm going to kill every single person at that prison." The Governor said bitterly and Andrea begged him to stop, but he was not listening. The Governor ordered Milton to gather his tools and kill Andrea. "Show me your loyalty." He said, but Milton instead attacked The Governor with a knife he picked up. Phillip knew what his old friend was going to do before he even did it. The Governor overpowered Milton and stabbed him in the gut three times. Milton groaned and hissed in pain, with the blood pouring out of his shirt. "Ironically you will face the same fate as Beth and Merle." He laughed evilly, Andrea gasped at that. Knowing if Beth and Merle were dead, she didn't have too great of a chance of escaping this alive. "You twisted fuck!" Andrea spat back was against the wall and he slowly slid down it to rest of the ground. His legs gave out on him from the extreme pain he was in. "Now you're gonna die and you're gonna turn, and you're gonna tear the flesh from her bones." He told Milton before leaving the room, "In this life, you kill or you die. Or you die and you kill." He shut the door the leave them in the same situation as Beth and Merle.

Meanwhile back at the prison, Beth and Daryl arrived as Rick and the other survivors were packing their supplies into a car. Beth was on Daryl's back because she was injured. The first ones over to them were Hershel, Maggie, and Glen. "Oh Bethy! I'm so happy your safe." Hershel said as he saw his daughter he had been worried about for days. "I was so worried about you!" Maggie added, feeling the relief now that her little sister was back. "Thank you for bringing her back alright." Hershel thanked Daryl who just silently nodded his head. "No problem." He said quietly, almost embarrassed at the situation they were in now.

Back in the torture chamber, Milton slumped against the wall and told Andrea that he secretly left a pair of pliers by her feet. "Were going to get out of here." Then Milton shook his head no, "No your going to get yourself free and stab me in the head."

Meanwhile, The Governor split up his troops to investigate the dark prison corridors. As they were searching for any living soul, smoke grenades went off, coughs filled the room. Everybody started to back up when the prison alarms went off. It startled them all and caused them to jump back. The loud noise made the dead attack The Governor's men, forcing them to retreat outside where Beth and Daryl quickly jumped up in full body armor and started to unload on his group. Gunshots were heard for miles out. They ended up having to leave the prison all together. Once they were gone Beth and Daryl smiled at one another, knowing they were doing this for Merle.

Back at the prison, Hershel, Glen Maggie, and Carl watched the battle from the adjacent forest. A teenage boy from Woodberry escaping on foot ran into them. "Put the gun down son." Hershel advised the boy from the other town. After being explicitly told to put the gun down, the boy instead insisted on handing it to Carl and moved towards him, to which Carl responded by shooting him. Not feeling a but of guilt doing it either. Rick and the others decided to chase down The Governor while the iron was hot. Carl told Rick he wanted to fight, then bragged about killing one of The Governor's soldiers. Hershel clarified that the "soldier" was just a scared boy on the run. Rick looked down at his son with disappointment."Is this true?" He asked his son. "He drew on us," Carl insisted.

Meanwhile, The Governor halts the retreating caravan in the middle of the road. "What the hell are you doing?" he screamed in anger at his so called army. The Woodberry residents refused to fight, insisting the prison is not worth their lives. Voices echo'd and all of them disagreed with what The Governor wanted. Enraged, The Governor finally showed them his true self to his once loyal followers. He coldly opened fire without a second thought and slaughtered them as they try to run. He gunned them all down and killed the people they were fighting to protect. Martinez and Shumpert watched this scene in horror. The Governor, out of ammo, got in his truck and motioned to Martinez and Shumpert to hop in. They reluctantly got in the car only to leave him once he was asleep.

Back in the torture chamber, Andrea managed to grab the pliers with her toes but then dropped them. Milton is now dead, but his fingers are starting to move.

As the group prepare for the pursuit of The Governor, Rick again asked Carl about the shooting. Carl admitted the Woodberry boy had surrendered. Still, he said, "I couldn't take the chance,." Carl pointed out that Dale died because he couldn't kill the walker stuck in the mud, Lori died because Rick didn't kill Andrew, and Merle died because Rick didn't kill The Governor, even though he was in a room with him alone. Rick felt even worse about himself and the situation after talking with his obviously angry son.

Glenn and Maggie offered to help guard the prison in case The Governor returned. Rick, Michonne, Beth, and Daryl leave in pursuit of The Governor. When they were on the road they noticed The Governor's vehicles on the side of the road. They get out just to find the aftermath of The Governor's roadside massacre. Karen, the lone survivor having hidden in one of the abandoned trucks approaches them with her hands raised. Blood and the smell of death filled the air around them.

Meanwhile, Milton slowly rose as a reanimated walker. Andrea huffed in fear of not getting out in time. He shuffles toward Andrea, who manages to cut through her bonds with the pliers just as Milton reached her. Their screams echo through the hall.

Inside, Milton lies dead and Andrea huddled against the wall. Michonne rushed to her aid, with Rick behind her. Andrea told Rick how she had tried to stop them. "You're burning up." Michonne said to Andrea, who exhaled and pulled her coat away from her collarbone to reveal a bite wound from Milton. "I see you made it out. What about Merle?" Andrea asked Beth who choked up at the mention of Merle. "He didn't make it." Beth whispered with Daryl standing right next to her feeling exactly what she was feeling. Michonne cried as Andrea apologized for her actions and insisted on shooting herself. "I know how the safety works," she told Rick as she asks for his gun, musing at the first survival tip he gave to her. "Your one of us never forget that." And with that, Beth, Daryl, and Rick sat outside the room just to hear a gunshot go off minutes after.

Afterward, Rick's group returned to the prison with a school bus filled with Woodberry's survivors, as well as Andrea's body in the back of a truck. Tyreese led the survivors into the prison, where they are welcomed by Hershel and Beth at the entrance. Carl confronted his father, "What is this?" "They're gonna join us," Rick told Carl, who walks away angrily at his decision. Rick looked up at the catwalk. Lori is nowhere to be seen, and Rick knows that he has made the right choice.

Then someone walked up to Beth that she thought she'd never see again. He got off of the bus from Woodberry and Beth couldn't believe what she was seeing, neither could Hershel. "Hey Beth." A male voice said happily. "Jimmy?" Beth asked almost like she had seen a ghost.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long for an update! I currently have school and a new job to look forward to! Tell me what you think about the longest chapter I have EVER wrote! This chapter has 22,000 words! Jeez! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Thanks again!_


	23. Safe or Sorry

**_The Rising Dead_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Four: Safe or Sorry_**

After the disaster that The Governor created, Rick and the rest of the group returned to the prison in shambles. The only thing Rick thought he could command the wrongs he had committed was to bring back a big yellow school bus filled with the Woodberry survivors as well as Andrea's deceased body in the back of the truck wrapped in a sheet. Tyreese led the survivors into the prison with a wave of his hand. He was familiar with them so it made it easier for the residents to trust them. Hershel and Beth were both at the entrance with warm and inviting smiles greeting the strangers into their new homes. Carl slowly walked outside and almost gasped at the sight of so many entering his home that he felt he needed to protect. And strangers weren't what he had in mind to do that. "What's this?" Carl asked, confronting his father. "They're going to join us." Rick explained to Carl with pride and his chest puffed out as if he did a good deed. "This is a mistake! Letting strangers in.. it'll kill us all!" His son declared with the same sheriffs hat he patrolled in through out his younger days when the world wasn't as shitty. Carl stomped away angrily before Rick could get another word out. He wished he could have helped his son the way he wished he could have. He just hoped that one of these days he comes around.

At the entrance with Beth and Hershel two males approached the both of them that they thought they would never see again. He got off of the bus and Beth's face paled along with her the need to chew on her nails. Hershel couldn't believe what he was seeing either and knew nothing good could come from it. "Hey Beth!" A male voice said happily. "Jimmy?" Beth asked with the tone of horror in her voice, as if she had seen a ghost. Jimmy stood in front of Hershel and his daughter with an older man beside him as well. "Beth, this is Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron, this is Beth and Hershel Greene." He formally introduced them as if the two were still an item. Beth used one of her brown combat boots to kick the dead grass and the frozen solid dirt that covered the ground, which was where her blue eyes were averted to. Her father seemed to notice her discomfort as well as his own in this situation. "Nice to meet ya." Hershel greeted Jimmy's uncle with an uncomfortable hand shake and a plastered smile through his snow white beard. Beth actually took a step back away from the three huddled in what looked like a triangle now. "I heard a lot about you." Uncle Ron confessed giving Beth a smug grin that she noticed Jimmy would have occasionally and it made her want to roll her eyes and just take off. But that was old Beth, new Beth was strong willed and would face anyone or anything and make it out alive, a survivor. "Ain't nothing to hear about now, is there?" She stated a biter colder than her usual demeanor.

When Beth stated that so harshly, Jimmy's eyes widened in shock, surprised Beth would deliberately say something so cruel to him when they had _just_ reunited. From the moment he spotted her smiling and waving for everyone to enter their new home, he fell in love with her all over again. But in a new and different way than he did before. He noticed her posture was straight and she stood tall with her head held high; newly formed confidence he'd never seen in her before was one reason she caught his eye now. Her hair had grown longer and she even styled in differently from her usual straightened hair because of how much she hated her naturally wavy hair. She now wore it naturally thrown up into a low ponytail. Blood stained her clothes, her skin, and her beautiful blonde hair. She had a black eye and a bandage around her wound along with a broken nose, yet she still managed to be cheerful is what attracted Jimmy back to Beth at that moment just by looking at her. "I'd hope there is." He stated, not subtle about the hints he was dropping her. Beth shook her head in response, "No thanks, but make yourselves at home here. Welcome and ending on that note, I gotta go." Beth finished speaking to her father and turned on her heels and walked away.

Beth paced over to Rick, Glen, Maggie, and Daryl who were huddled up into a circle discussing current group matters. With her hands on her hips and one leg bent, she stood there trying to listen in on what they were talking about in hushed tones. "We need to repair the fences before nightfall, otherwise this place will be covered with risers'." Rick demanded Daryl practically and Beth narrowed her eyes at him, with a knowing look. His eyes met hers and they both knew what the other was thinking and guilt didn't even wash over him in that moment. He was doing what he thought was best, that's why he had taken point as leader. "I can't fix it before then, are ya crazy?" Daryl asked while he huffed at Rick's unbelievable expectations while taking a puff of his cancer stick. Beth snorted trying to hold down a giggle herself. "Something needs to be done!" Rick roared out and had all four members of the group standing beside him wide eyed and very disappointed in him. "You need to cool it." Glen commanded Rick with a stern tone and Daryl scoffed and flicked his cigarette butt onto the ground, then stepping on it with his boot to put the cherry out. "I can temporally fix it for tonight. But yer gonna have to wait for at least two days to gather all the supplies to rebuild it the way ya want." He explained in a tired, ragged voice. Beth nodded her head in agreement to what Daryl was saying, "I think that's best." She added. And with that Glen and Maggie followed her lead, "Yeah." "Me too." Were there responses for disagreeing with Rick's unimaginable demands. Rick threw his hands into the air in defeat with his deflated ego and hurt pride. "Fine! Just get it done!" He growled out and with that, he left. Daryl shook his head in disbelief, "What's his deal?" He asked Beth who shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? I tried helping him and I'm done." She declared and he raised a brow at that. He wondered what Rick would have done to have pissed her off so bad to where she just didn't care anymore. That was so unlike Beth. "Maybe he just needs an extra push." Daryl suggested to Beth as he turned and walked away from her. She bit her lip in thought, _'If only ya knew..' _As she walked in the opposite direction of where Daryl was heading.

Beth decided to take things into her own hands and as she grabbed her machete off of her side and searched to find a breech in the fence. She knelt down on the frozen ground with blood staining it and crawled under the hole in the fence to escape the prison for a while. The cold made her nose red and her face numb, the lack of wildlife was evident as well. The birds remained silent along with any woodland creatures in the forest. Her steps were silent and with purpose, raising her arms, she picked berries. She safely put them into a bag and filled it up for snacks for Carl and the other kids. She always thought of others ahead of herself, that's what everybody loved about her. She glanced around to the trees that surrounded her and heard a dried up - dead leaf snap not too far away from where she was standing.

She slowly walked to where she thought the noise was coming from and saw two little girls feeding a mouse to a riser. The dead man was snarling and growling in satisfaction while snacking on a mouse while it continued to squeak in pain from the riser taking bites out of the animal while its blood and flesh hung and dripped out of it's mouth. The two little girls were looking at the dead man like it was a deer, with curiosity and admiration like a pet. Her eyes widened at the pure stupidity of the children to be that close to one and to not be afraid. It was an abnormal action for anybody of the human race to do; feed the dead. Keeping the dead, in some sense, alive and walking the earth. It was a thought that disgusted her but at the same she felt sympathy for them because they were only kids. They should have been in school and playing with babrbies, not the dead. Beth quickly and swiftly chopped the risers' head off spilling all of the blood from the severed head onto the two little girls in front of it. It shocked the girls so much they shrieked in horror.

The scream pierced Beth's ears so much to the point to where she had to put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes to recover her dizzy vision. "Stop it!" Beth roared at the kids, attempted to not attract any more of the dead for those twos sake. Lizzie and Mika both silenced and stared at Beth with fear and respect. Beth always sort of felt like a mother figure and in the normal world she'd have no right to scold someone else's children. But in this world, she had every right to do as she deemed fit. "You two do know what would have happened when he finished eating, right? He would have ate the both the same way he did the mouse. Do you want to be ate to death? Is that the way you want you or your sister want to die?!" Beth raised her voice slightly to show she wasn't kidding about it, feeling the urge to scare the survival skills into them. The two sisters started to cry and she almost rolled her eyes. "Suck them tears up. They wont do you any good." She told them in a lower and softer voice than she used before. Mika started to sniffle and Lizzie nodded her head in understanding with her bottom lip quivering. "They are just like you or me! What right do you have to kill them? What if i killed you?!" Lizzie yelled at Beth who's eyes widened in shock and horror that the child would say such disgusting and awful things to her. Her voice was harsh and pretty dark for a young girl. But Beth did have to think; this was a dark time to survive in. "No! They are not like you and me, they are dead people without a soul walking the earth! Remember before all of this happened? That was normal, that was the way things were suppose to be!" Beth shouted, trying to make Lizzie and Mika understand that the dead would harm you if you cross them. "You just don't understand." Lizzie spat, crossing both of her arms and sticking her nose up into the air. Indicating she was done with the conversation. So Beth decided instead of arguing with them, she would force them back into the prison where it's safe. She forcibly grabbed Lizzie and Mika by their arms with their shouts of protests on the way while she dragged them back into the fences.

Once in the courtyard the dead started to corner them. More and more were approaching them, snarling, and groaning. One with a missing eyeball tried to swipe at Mika who luckily jumped back in fear. She yelped as a tear dropped down her cheek. Lizzie saw this and scoffed at how childish her little sister was acting. It wasn't as if the risers' would hurt them, right? Beth stabbed the dead that was targeting Mika in the missing eye socket, killing the brain. When she pulled the machete out of it's face blood splattered all over the brown grass. "No, no! Stop!" Lizzie protested looking from Beth to Mika behind of her. Beth just continued to take out the dead while Mika stayed silent. One of the dead approached Lizzie who was screaming and crying at that point and found it's next meal. It snarled and roughly grabbed Lizzie by the shoulder digging it's sharp and bony fingers into her skin causing her arm to bleed. She started to scream in pain while trying to pry the riser off of her. "Get off!" Lizzie yelled at the dead and Beth saw this and cursed lowly to herself. She sprinted to Lizzie while hearing Mika shouting for Beth to stay close to her instead, being scared and all. Beth stabbed the dead in the dead, killing it causing it to release Lizzie and allow Beth a breath of relief. After a moment Beth looked at how terrified the two girls were and thought, _'That's how it should be.'_ It was sad, but true. "See what happens when you go outside of the fence and try to play with something that wants to kill you?" Both of the girls nodded their heads silently in understanding and then followed Beth led the two girls inside of the prison to find their father unpacking in a cell. She brought them in the cell and explained the situation, what happened, and where they were at. He apologized to Beth about his two troublesome daughters and she told him it was no problem with a warm smile and left the girls with their fathers to be close watched from now on.

It was getting close to sunset that day when Daryl was slowly and temporarily repairing the fence all by himself. He wired each break and hole in the fence shut and tied them off while even managing to park the school bus in front of a large whole that risers' could get into. But humans, if they saw that, it would be the perfect opening to get in. Which was not a good thing. Sweat beamed down his forehead and dirt smudged his face and finger tips. He didn't know why he felt so hot when it was cold out, but he knew that he felt numb. His body along with his mind was overly exhausted from the events he had yet to recover from that day. His head still hadn't registered that Merle was actually gone, turned into one of _them_, and that he had smashed his zombified face into mush. It was a heavy burden for any sibling to bear; killing their older brother brutally because he was going to eat the girl he -" Daryl paused his thoughts after that, thinking about what he was about to say. The words felt right but he didn't know _what_ he was suppose to say after that or even how to finish that sentence. It really came out of nowhere at him it seemed. However of course, he didn't read into too much knowing his and Beth's familiarity to one another already.. Those times faintly crossed the back of his mind time to time and he sometimes missed the feeling of comfort she gave him during their _'intimate' _moments. Though he never dwelled long or hard over it fearing the closeness he felt with her was temporary as this fence's fix.

He turned around and admired his work for now and saw Beth appear from beside him with a rather blank expression written across her face. With his hair in his eyes, Daryl turned his head to get a better look at her, still covered in Merle's blood. "We haven't spoke since we got back." Beth stated just as a comment. She felt like they needed to clear up the Merle situation that was up in the air so he could move on with some closure. "What's there to talk about?" Daryl slightly snapped, almost not wanting to talk about the one thing he'd been dreading. "Merle." Beth said with one word and her face was as serious as her voice. Daryl didn't respond, he remained silent because it seems the words were ripped right out of his mouth when she said Merle. "When I found out y'all left, I panicked. I tried to chase you guys, but Rick stopped me by knocking me out and locking me in a cell for two days even left me there during The Governor's attack. I was left to fend for myself and Carl let me out. After that I didn't think anymore, i went to find you two to bring you both back. I ended up finding Merle at that building and instantly I assumed you were with him.." She paused after she explained the first part of the story, letting him digest it. Daryl _was_ having difficulty with the news, with Rick laying his hands on Beth and locking her in a cell like an imprisoned animal and for the fact that she went out looking for him and found Merle alive.. He assumed that Merle was dead before Beth was there before. "I went inside to find him killing anyone and everyone he could of The Governor's men before they found his location. I tried to talk him out of it, telling him it was a suicide mission and he told me that, that was the point; It was for you Daryl. He wanted to give us a chance to live, to fight another day. And because of him we can now. So he told me to hide and I did until his men all entered the building and that's when I jumped out." Beth paused once again and held up her arm with an wound oozing blood under a small bandage over the bullet hole. She tried so hard to keep her voice calm and even, it was so heartbreaking explaining this to Daryl. "I-I tried to help, but there were so many of them. Then, The Governor found us personally." She explained to him with a deep frown on her face. Daryl nodded his head slightly, letting her know to continue. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before resuming, "Merle and him fought, I tried to step in and ended up taking one guy out in my successful attempt to stabbing the bastard. That's when he punched me in the face and tried to shoot me." Beth didn't know why she was telling Daryl all this, he was upset enough as it was. "Merle stepped in front of me and you know the rest." She finished, not wanting to say how he died.

Beth took a good, long, hard at him and noticed his eyes started to swell up. She took this chance to step closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head onto his chest trying to comfort him. He rested his head against hers softly and snaked his arms around her shoulders loosely. As they stood there in that cold winter evening wrapped in each other's embrace, Daryl remained silent for a few moments, all she heard were his sniffles. "He loved you Daryl." Beth whispered to him softly, keeping her gaze at his chest. After she said that, he held her tighter by gliding his arms down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Which caused her to move her hands up around his neck, pulling him closer to her as well. She knew that he needed to hear it, even if it wasn't from Merle's own mouth. Daryl back away slightly and Beth tilted her head in confusion. His eyes expressed that he was sad, lost, and finally full of acceptance. She smiled softly and kept her hands resting on his broad shoulders. They looked into each theories eyes for a couple of moments and as time passed they slowly inched closer to one another. Their eyes fell shut and there breathing hitched. Beth felt as if her heart were to burst in that moment, having him back with her. As close as he was now; she felt whole, complete. She slid her hands down his chest slowly, feeling every muscle in it. Their lips pressed together softly at first, getting re-adjusted to one another once more. His lips started to move against hers steadily while he gradually moved his hands down her waist. She could feel his beard against her chin and honestly didn't mind it. It was a warm and overwhelming feeling to be reunited with him and this being the results. It's like they both just knew what one another wanted. They were showing their affection for one another for the first time in public and they didn't even consider how many people would see. Hershel was tending to the farming area in the yard and happened to glance at the two from afar. He had been working for a while to get the soil ready by spring and he couldn't find it in his heart to be anything but happy for his youngest daughter. He just wished she would have came to him about this first, or even Daryl himself. It was just out of respect to get the fathers blessing, but then again, Beth was a grown woman and times these days were different.

Later on that evening the sun finally set while Beth and Daryl made their way to the watchtower that she had _'claimed' _as her personal space away from the group a while back. Of course it meant private time alone with Daryl that she had yet to have. She had spent a bit of time decorating it on her free time secretly. Nobody besides Maggie usually comes to that watchtower, which was the main reason why she wanted it as her own. There were a mountain of purple, yellow, and white pillows stacked on top one another making her a soft and comfy make-shift bed. It had two furry blankets thrown on top of it as well. The wooden floor was covered with a white fuzzy carpet in attempts to make the space cozier for her relaxation and spare time. The railings of the tower were aligned with lavender scented candles that she lit every time she came there. She also found a gutair to strum when she felt whimsical. The crickets were chirping as the wind bounced off of the trees causing a cold breeze to brush their tender and very cold skin. "Nice up here." Daryl complimented, and that alone made it worth it for Beth. Even though it was more for herself than him. In a world like this a crash pad like this was to die for, literally. "Thanks, I feel too trapped to stay inside of my cell since.." She didn't want to re-explain the Rick situation to him again. He shook his head and scratched his itchy nose, "I'll make it right." He told her in a low and assuring voice. It was his promise to her, that he would make Rick see the wrong of his ways. She nodded her head believing him, since Daryl always kept his word. She backed away from him slowly and sat in the mountain of pillows with a soft thud. She rested her head back against a pillow lying between her head and the wood. Daryl took his seat next to her, not too far away and put his arms around his knees and looked out in the distance. "Thank you." Beth whispered replying to what he said a few moments ago.

The two of them sat in silence in the watchtower for a long while enjoying each other's comforting presence, trying to wrap their minds around things. They stared out into the yard infested with the dead wondering about. Daryl sniffed and noticed more emerge from the woods, even though it was dark he had trained his eyes to to a certain distance in the dark. The numbers seemed to increase as the years went on. "I'm going to kill him." Beth said in a low voice out of nowhere. It honestly surprised to hear those words come out of sweet, innocent, Beth Greene's mouth. His eyebrows were raised and he was intrigued and confused by her comment. "Who?" He asked, resting his head on his hand. "The Governor, he's still out there. And I'm hunting him down and personally taking him out." She declared in a voice that didn't waver, it showed her confidence and her one flaw as a human being; The need for revenge. And Daryl honestly didn't blame her, he wanted to search for the bastard himself and take a piss on him while he was still conscious before he died, then maybe he'd let Beth finish him off. "We'll do it together." He added, looking into her deep blue eyes that had a fierce gaze within them. She nodded her head with a stoic expression and whispered, "Alright then." Her head fell to the ground and she started to fidget with her clothes. "It wasn't yer fault. There was nothing more ya could have done. Yer lucky you made it out alive and Merle would have wanted it that way." He told her in a low, almost sorrowful voice. Beth's eyes swelled up with tears hearing that she wasn't to blame. She felt so guilty it was eating her alive and the image of Merle's death was forever burned into her mind like a never ending film reel. "i just didn't want it to end that way. He had so much more life ahead of him and -" Beth started to blubber and ramble, when she did, Daryl intercepted her. "Stop. Don't dishonor his death by acting as if it were nothing. Or have you forgotten what ya told me already?" He started off with a serious tone but then tried to end it a bit lighter than he started. She lowered her head in defeat, knowing he was right. "I'm sorry, I just wished I would have took out The Governor sooner myself." She admitted and he could have related to that. "We'll find him" He stated surely.

Beth slowly started to scoot closer to him, while he was seated not too far away from her, and leaned her head against his broad shoulders. With one half of her body touching him that part was warm and fuzzy and the other half was frozen and numb. She attempted to lean closer into him to try and get rid of her numbness by pressing her head more against his chest causing her blonde hair to be tucked under his chin and her torso across stomach. She snaked her arms under his armpits in a comfortable position, trying to steal all the warmth he had to offer. And there was no need to ask, if this wasn't what Daryl wanted, he would have let her know. He responded by wrapped his arms around hers, holding her body closer to his. She felt every muscle in his chest, stomach, abs, and arms and couldn't help but to let her mind wander. She snuggled closer and kissed his neck which caused him to shudder in a pleasant surprise. He returned the favor by pressing his lips to her blonde wavy hair and planting a kiss on the top of her head, which made her heart tighten in her chest. "Are ya on watch tonight?" Beth groaned out sleepily. He smiled slightly at that and shook his head, "Naw, Glen and Maggie are in the other watchtower doing god knows what." He chuckled at what he told her and so did she. It earned him a giggle, kicking her awake a little bit. "If I weren't gross and covered in blood, I'd suggest the same right now." Beth joked. Daryl snorted and shook her softly, "Don't toy with me." He teased back at her. As the minutes passed the crickets chips only grew louder through out the night and the stars hung brightly in the sky. The moon was the only light source that was available and considering it was a crescent moon, it wasn't much. He heard Beth's quiet snores and had to resisted the urge to laugh, not wanting to wake her up.

**_Day one accident free at the prison. _**Morning arrive way sooner than the hunter anticipated, the sun almost blonde him as the birds sang in the almost below freezing weather. It was foggy out and the only thing he could see outside of the tower was a gray cloud that covered the ground. The air was moist and he put his hand over his mouth to yawn when he opened his eyes. He had to let his vision adjust a bit, due to his still, very sleepy state. He looked down to notice Beth in the same position as last night still fast asleep in him arms. She ended up getting in-between his legs subconsciously in the middle of the night in an attempt to be closer to him for the warmth with both blankets covering the two of them. But outside in the weathering without the protection of the shelter was a good way to get sick. He shook her slightly to wake her up and she wouldn't budge. He almost had the urge to sigh and shiver from the dampness in the air. "Beth, come on." He tried to wake her up in a groggy voice while tapping her on the shoulder. She blinked a couple times before sitting up and rubbing her eyes so she could actually see something. She stretched her arms out and moaned lightly. "Morning." She greeted him sleepily. He grunted like he usually did, he wasn't much of a morning person and she knew that. "What time is it?" He asked with his voice slightly more gruff than when he woke up. Beth looked at her watch and replied to him, "Six forty five." He nodded his head and stood up slowly, letting his legs wake up as well because he almost fell over from them being asleep, tingly, and numb when he stood on his own two feet. "We got plenty of food supplies?" She asked, wanting to know if he had to go out hunting this morning. He scratched the side of his beard and responded while shaking his head no, "We should have enough to last all of us a good while before having to make a run for food. We searched Woodberry and raided their food supplies and luckily they had plenty stored, even refrigerated. We even took the solar panels to try to figure out how they work so we can get some kind of power. Though it don't matter to us much anyways, huh?" He added, letting her know about the supply run to Woodberry with Glen, Rick, and Maggie. "That's good and personally even if we get the solar power running, we shouldn't have any lights or electronics on that could attract risers or any unwanted attention." Beth gave her honest opinions about the concern of lights, noise, and power. "Yeah, I thought about that too. I was thinking about only using it for refrigeration for certain foods, heat and medical purposes." He pitched his idea and she puffed out her bottom lip at the idea while looking up in the air in deep thought about it. She then smiled brightly at him and clapped her hands together quietly, "That sounds perfect!" She yelped softly because her voice was very tired due to just rising out of bed. He smiled at her enthusiasm, it never got old or too overbearing. It was actually very heart warming and inviting.

"I'm going to grab some water for my shower and start breakfast for everyone." Beth informed Daryl of her plans as she stood up on her feet and stretched once more. "Alright, I'll be down once it's ready." She nodded her head at him before climbing down the ladder and heading to the river by the prison with a giant bucket on with a wagon to carry it on due to it being so heavy. It had to be big enough to hold a good amount of water for her five minute shower to wash the grime off of her. She raised a hand while holding the wagon, wheeling it down the hill with the other, and saw it stained red still with Merle's blood. She was disgusted to be reminded of that horrible loss and wanted nothing more than to scrub her whole body in bleach, but cold water would have to do. Beth started to fill the bucket with water kneeling on her knees with hard, muddy, dirt and rocks cutting into her. The water was freezing which made her shiver and her hands felt so cold, they hurt. Her fingers were stiff and her movements were slowing, but she continued to pause for breaks to blow her heated breath onto her hands for warmth. As soon as she got the bucket filled she heard a twig snap from behind her and instantly had her machete out in one swift movement and held it at the persons neck within a slip second. Whenever she was inside or out of the prison, she was always on guard. The only let she let the guard down was when Daryl was there to look after her back. Michonne's eyes were wide with surprise with a satisfied smirk on her face as well. Knowing Beth stopped herself at the last minute realizing she was in no danger. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." Beth apologized. Machine shook her head and placed one gloved hand on her hip. "Don't be, your surviving. I can tell your strong and also forgiving. A formidable combination that is." She complimented Beth and caused her to smile modestly. "Well I can't say much about myself, but yer swordsmanship in flawless." She added, which caused Michonne to laugh with the other hand holding the reigns on the brown horse behind of her. "Want me to teach you sometime?" She offered and Beth raised her brows in a pleasant surprise. "Really? Ya think I could get as good as you?" She asked honestly, underestimating herself. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. With the way you handle that machete, if your half as good with a sword as you are with that, you'll do fine." Machine reassured Beth one last time before stepping back slowly for her departure. "Where ya going?" She asked, feeling a bit concerned about her going out on the road alone. "To look for _him_." She confessed with a cold gaze and Beth instantly knew who she was talking about, The Governor. "I understand, I wont be too far behind as well." She declared which caused Michonne to smile again at the young blonde girl that was full of surprises. "I'll be looking forward to that my friend. Until then, I'll see you." She said before jumping on the horse and riding off into the forest just as Beth used to do back at her farm. She stood there watching the woman that had freedom with envy, but not in a bad way. She stood up and grabbed the handle of the wagon with the water bucket on it and wheeled it back to the prison with her machete on her side.

Beth made her way down to the shower room of the prison. Nobody was usually up this early, but even if there were people who wanted a shower Maggie installed shower curtains for privacy between every shower head so more than one persona can use the room at once. Beth was glad for that and had her all in one coco butter shampoo and conditioner along with a fresh pair of clothes, plus a towel. She had to roll the bucket of water down to the showers and filled it up so that it would be ready to use. Hauling water for shower was hard labor, but at least it was better than taking a dip in that frozen river rather than the comfort of a shower room inside of a insulated prison. The shower started and Beth could feel her body tense up and her nipples get hard as soon as the ice cold water hit her bare, naked skin. Goosebumps formed all over her body and every hair stood straight up. Her toes were curled and her hands crossed her chest quickly lathering the soap over her hair and body well enough to wash the blood, dirt, and grim off of her body and hair. When she rubbed all the cuts, bruises, and wounds, she whimpered a bit causing an echo in the shower room. The infected, red cuts were burning it felt like under the cool water. She could see the steam roll off of the exposed flesh. Thankfully, it was empty at that moment, leaving her the only one in there to gasp in discomfort all to herself. She scrubbed herself with the shampoo watching all the blood and dirt run off of her and into the drain, changing the original color of the water. After she finished quickly and shortly after, the shower turned off and she let out a breath of relief and wrapped the warm towel around her and instantly felt refreshed and better. As soon as she got the towel wrapped around her someone walked in when she had all of her items gathered in her arms in only a towel and sweat pants. "Beth?" A voice said and she turned her head to only groan to herself in displeasure. A figure appeared from around the corner and she quickly stepped back further into the shower, almost hitting her back against the wall and pulled the curtain shut before she did. "Beth!" He shouted once more, ripping the curtain revealing Beth in only a towel holding her clothes and shampoo in her arms. Her hair was wet, which made her usual wavy hair longer and straight, adding to her beauty. The water dripped down her exposed skin was enough for his eyes to feast on. "Get the hell out!" Beth shrieked while dropping her clothes and shampoo and pushed Jimmy out of the shower roughly, sending him flying a good ten feet back against the wall across the room. He slid and hit his head against the concrete wall with a crack and groaned as he did , feeling the pain in his newly formed headache. His eyes were shut and he rubbed the back of his head, feeling sluggish all of a sudden. When he re-opened his eyes Beth was fully dressed and standing in front of him with a furious expression; it was actually terrifying. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt and gray sweatpants with her night shoes, just in case they had to make a run for it. Her mouth was turned into a deep from and her eyebrows pointed, causing wrinkles to form in her soft, porcelain skin. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to talk to you!" He shouted with his hands in front of his face in a defensive position, still sitting on the ground. "I'm not listening to a fucking word ya say after that!" She yelled and hastily walked out of the room leaving him cowering in the corner of the room looking for his ego that he had lost.

Daryl left the watchtower shortly after Beth had departed and he had a goal in mind for what he was doing that morning. He found Rick's cell with him sitting in the bunk on his back staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head between the pillow. He knocked on the wall outside of the cell door to get his attention. Rick lifted his head up to see Daryl and sat upright in his bunk. "What's up?" Rick asked in a groggy voice. Daryl shrugged his shoulders while entering the cell slowly. "Actually, that's just what I wanted to ask you. What's up?" Daryl said in a very low, dangerous voice and Rick even knew that this was a side of him he hadn't even seen yet, but he knew well enough to tread lightly. He was pacing around the small room almost frantically awaiting Rick's well waited response. "I don't know what you mean." And it was the truth, Rick had no idea what Daryl wanted to speak about or what _was _up. He turned his head to the side in confusion as the hunter inched closer to the bunk. "You locking her up for days in a cell, not only that but ya put yer hands on her?!" Daryl finally raised his voice angrily. He was done with Rick tip toeing around everything recently. He would get his act together, even if Daryl had to _make _him. That's when it all made sense to Rick on what he was talking about and he was dumbfounded. "Man, I was trying to keep her safe!" Rick attempted to explain and it was the truth. He just did it in the wrong way. Daryl shook his head while biting on his bottom lip from the inside of his mouth. "No, you hurt her, she continually went out of her way to help you after Lorie and you turned yer back on her and locked her up!" He shouted at Rick who's look hardened at that. "I hurt her? No, you did. Sure, I might have taken it a bit too far in order to keep her safe. But what you did was way worse, you left her in a very vulnerable time for her. I may have been too physical with her, but you were just cold." Rick stated harshly and Daryl's scowl turned into one of deep thought along with guilt. After a few moments of silence between the two men, Rick spoke once more. "Now if you excuse me, I've got something to do. If I were you, I'd apologize to her, which is something I doubt you've done yet." He said in a bitter voice while he passed Daryl and made his way out of his cell. The hunter stood there in utter shock and regret from what Rick told him. He sat there contemplating what Rick said and realized his was completely right. He left her without an explanation, came back into her life after she risked hers to save his brother and didn't even give her an apology or a thank you. Showed how much he deserved to have Beth in his life..

Beth made her way to the kitchen in the cafeteria considering it was way too cold to use the grill in the outside courtyard during the winter season. She walked in the door to find Carol happily humming to herself and prepping todays breakfast. The meal consisted of grits with an egg and sausage sandwich. it wasn't much but it did the trick to hold everyone one over until lunch, in an attempts to ration they food they gathered during the raid in Woodberry. Carl was assisting Beth in the kitchen making food, like he did each day since the farm. I was always a lively conversation in the kitchen and a even more comforting atmosphere for Beth. "So last night, wanna know what happened?" Carol wiggled her eyebrows at Beth before she replied. "What happened?" She asked taking the bait with a playful smile. Carol was mixing the yolk of the eggs with milk and other ingredients while explaining the rest of her story to Beth. "Okay, I was in my cell dead asleep when I hear moans come from the hallway. So naturally I think it's a riser right?" She asked beth who shrugged her shoulders. "Yes.." Beth said with a coy smile, knowing where this story was heading. "I grab my bat and walk into the cell down the hall and found Tyreese and Karin in bed together getting it on! I was horrified." Carol explained with a red blush across her face and her high pitched voice at that moment. Beth started to laugh when Carl got embarrassed himself and lowered his shoulders to look at Beth out of the corner of his eye. Then, Jimmy walked in the kitchen unannounced and spotted Beth instantly. "Beth! Wait i just wanted to talk to ya." He begged in front of Carl and Carol who had confused expressions on their faces with one brow raised. She rolled her eyes with her arms folded across her chest in a irritated stance, trying to give him the hint that she didn't want to talk. After a few moments of her angry silence he pleaded again, "Please." He folded his hands together and she stomped out of the kitchen and into the empty cafeteria with Jimmy tugging along behind of her. She didn't want to make a scene in front of Carl and Carol. Once the door shut she didn't let him get a word out of his mouth before tearing into him. "What the hell is there to talk about? We are over, done. _You_ left _me."_ She spat angrily, but not because he left her, because he wouldn't leave her alone the two days he had been there. "You didn't love me!" He roared angrily at his feelings being hurt. Her frown deepened and she turned on her heels and turned around, heading back into the kitchen, but before she did, she spoke. "Your right. I didn't and I never will. So do us both a favor and quit it." She said coldly. After she said that Jimmy grabbed Beth's wrists painfully, yanking her closer to him in his rage. Then, out of nowhere Beth saw another hand land on Jimmy's. And she knew the only man that would come to her rescue, she looked up with her big blue eyes and raised her head with the sharp pain in her wrist and saw - _Rick?! _Rick ripped Jimmy's arm off of her and pulled him away from her. "Go, don't bother her again." He stated to the younger boy, leaving no room for argument. Jimmy looked up at another older man he didn't recognize and suddenly have even more jealousy and rage than he had before. Did Beth really have more guys than just that old redneck? Jimmy walked away without a word in fear, but planning to make his next move on her when she was alone.

Beth looked at Rick with wide eyes and appreciation, "Thank you." She said in a low voice. She wouldn't admit it, but she really hoped it would have been Daryl who would have came and saved her. He shook his head and walked closer to her. Carol and Carl had peeked their head to see through the glass circled window in the door and saw the scene that just happened. Carl wondered what his dad was doing there so suddenly. But the two couldn't hear a word that was said. "No, don't thank me. I came here to apologize." He explained while talking with his hands. Which was one of Rick's tendencies. She knew what this was about and honestly she had been very angry about it. "I don't know if I can forgive you yet." She admitted in a serious tone. He nodded his head in understanding and raised his hands almost defensively. "I get it, but I just want you to know I was trying to keep you safe. Inside of the prison was the only place we could have kept an eye on you." He tried to explain, but she countered back at him. "I didn't need to be watched, I'm not a kid." She almost growled at him, tired of not being taken seriously. His gaze on her softened and he rested one hand on her shoulder. "I know that, believe me. I do." That was all Rick said in the softest voice she's heard him use. His eyes held remorse with another look she couldn't explain. Her mouth slightly fell open in the shape of an 'o' and she was speechless. She didn't know what that meant or what it was suppose to mean, her hands were shaking and she had a very awful feeling in the pit on her stomach. Like something here was wrong. "I was wrong Beth, you helped me when I lost Lorie and I should've helped you when you lost Daryl. That's why I'm saying i'm sorry." He said while gliding his hand down her shoulder to her arm softly. Beth smiled softly and shook her head, "Your wrong, I didn't lose Daryl." She said and that surprised him as well. "He came back and -" She didn't know what else to say, yes, he came back. But that was about all she could say. Rick waited for her to continue with his head lowered in what almost seemed like anticipation. After a moment of thought she realized something, Rick came here to apologize, but Daryl hadn't yet. What did that mean? Her head hurt and her vision was spinning she backed away from Rick's grasp and ran off, hearing her boots clink on the concrete ground out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. Rick sighed in what seemed like disappointment and rubbed the back of his head, looking over to the door to see Carol and his son peeking through the glass. He shrugged his shoulders at the both of them and walked out of the cafeteria. The older woman and younger boy both looked at one another in confusion and continued their task of cooking without Beth this morning.

Beth ran wherever he feet could take her, which was outside of the prison. She felt the cold rush of air hit her in the face like a thousand pricks with tiny needles. She let out a breath to see the heated air in front of her face disappear. She didn't know why what Rick said got her roused up, but what he said made total sense. And she couldn't help but to think why she was upset about it now, but not then? She continued to run outside of the fence with her machete seeing dozens of risers along the way. She was so consumed with her emotions she cut each of their heads of while passing them in one swift strike. They landed on the hard ground with a thud as she continued at an incredibly fast pace. She wind made her hair wild and curling through out the air and she stopped to bend down and put both hands on her knees. She started to pant for her breath after running for about a straight ten minutes outside of the prison. She just needed to get away from it all for a while to clear her head. When she looked up she saw a hooded figure with a sword come at her. The person swung lowly, trying to hit Beth's legs which caused Beth to jump over the blade at the last second. The person spun around and raised the sword and swung down this time, trying to almost split Beth in half. With how quick this person's movements were, it was difficult for Beth to defend let alone fight back. She jumped out of the way to the side and swung her machete at the persons throat, cutting the hood a bit making the person jump back quickly. The hood fell and Beth saw it was Michonne, she held her mouth open in shock once more. "Why'd you attack me? I almost killed you!" Beth said fearfully, she didn't want to live with _that_ on her conscience. Machine smirked and put her sword away onto her back. "And I tried to kill you, or what it seemed to look like. I saw that you were out here alone and wanted to test you." She explained to Beth in a calm and even voice. "Oh really? And how'd I do?" She asked very sarcastically. The woman chuckled a bit before replying, "Very well actually. I came at you with the intent to kill." She admitted to Beth who almost chuckled in fear. It was the craziest thing she had ever heard of. Beth continued to stare at the ground when the older woman spoke again. "Speaking of which, why are you out here?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. Beth shrugged her shoulders softly and spoke quietly, "To get a clearer view on things." She admitted and Michonne nodded her head in understanding, "I get that. Why don't you stay out here with me for a couple of nights before heading back?" She asked to try to help Beth get a grip on her situation. She thought about it for a few moments before deciding. "Hmm.. yeah, I think that's just what I need." She agreed and walked alongside with Michonne chatting absentmindedly to one another.

Daryl entered the cafeteria in hopes to see Beth there to relieve his guilty conscious. He searched for her usual place serving the people to only see Carol and Carl serving the food portions today. He searched the room to find any sign of her or the people that surrounded her usually. But she was nowhere to be seen. He then started to walk up to Carol and cut in the line but not to get his food portions. "Where's Beth?" He questioned, feeling almost panicked. Carol sighed and motioned to Maggie to come there. Maggie got up out of her seat beside Hershel and Glen to see what the older woman wanted. "What's up?" Maggie asked with a smile and her hands hanging out of her pockets. "Can you cover for me for a minute?" She asked and Maggie took a dangerous look between Daryl and Carol and nodded. Daryl pulled Carol to the side where nobody could eavesdrop and asked once more. "Well?" He was growing more impatient by the second. "A boy came in here this morning while she was cooking and begged her to talk to him. She did and when she went out there he grabbed her wrist and then Rick appeared and ran the boy off with his tail between his legs. Her and Rick were talking then she just stormed off. Sorry I couldn't hear what they were saying. But now you know as much as I do." She explained to him and he nodded his head, very quietly he walked off without a word. Leaving Carol to go back to her duties knowing she made more of a mess with things than she intended.

Daryl was walking out of the cafeteria in a haste when Rick saw the door slam open and Daryl exit it, he ran after him. "Daryl, wait up!" He called out after the hunter. Daryl stopped with his fists clenched and his mind a fog. "What the hell do ya want?!" He snapped at his friend. Rick sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing this wont be an easy conversation. "Let her go." He told him from behind. Daryl quickly turned around and swung his hand up in the air. "Watch it." He growled, warning Rick to stay out of it. "Chasing after her isn't going to help." He tried to give Daryl the same advice he wished he would have took himself. Daryl scoffed, "Maybe not for you, but I aint gonna hurt her or force her." He stated. Rick raised a brow and crossed his arms across his chest. "Like you haven't hurt her already? Why do you think she's gone?" He asked Daryl a rhetorical question. "I don't know, why the hell is she gone? From what I heard after you talked to her she took off, what the fuck did ya say?" Daryl accused Rick walking dangerously closer to him, inches away from his face with a vein popping out of his neck in anger. Rick's expression and composure showed he was calm and his voice was even as well. "I apologized and you didn't. That's what she realized." And with that Rick walked off and left Daryl to think to himself once again. Feeling ten times more guilt than he did before arriving there. He didn't know if he should go and find her or wait for her to come back. When had his life become so complicated?

Beth was in the woods with Michonne at that time, it was now midday and they were doing just as Michonne suggested; Training. "First we need to find you a usable sword." She added, trying to look around for a community where they could savage a sword from a weapons shop. Hell, a Walmart might even do. They rode the horse in search of any kind of shop they could find. "if you wanna fight The governor hand to hand, your going to need the help." She said while riding over every hop and bump that the horse caused. Beth swallowed hard and nodded her head in understanding. She was determined to make herself a survivor. If Daryl was going to be the last man standing, she defiantly wanted to be the last woman standing. But Beth wondered on that ride on the horse if she always denied a crisis when it arose by distracting her mind somewhere else. Was it possible that she could face things head on and it would come out a good result? And that included Daryl as well, could she be as brave as everyone saw her as? they arrived at some sort of martial arts supplies shop and Beth tilted her head in confusion. "Why would we need one of these in Goregia?" She questioned and Michonne shrugged her shoulders with a playful smile, "You'd be surprised." The two girls got off of the horse and tied it off close to the entrance to keep a close eye on it. They walked inside the dim store to see blood flooded the floors along with broken and unusable merchandise. Snarls and groans were heard from all around. Beth felt the adredelin rush she had been itching for since coming out here. Beth whistled quiet enough so others cant hear her but only the dead in that building. They all started to approach and Michonne scolded her. "That's such a novice trick! What I usually do is I try to go completely unnoticed so I don't have to waste the energy fighting." She explained to Beth for future reference. Beth mouthed, "Sorry" to her before taking her defensive stand with her machete. The dead appeared in front of the two of them from all around. There were about ten of them gaining in on them and Beth kicked two out of the way while uppercutting one of them with her machete cutting it's head off splattering blood all over her nice, clean skin. Machine stood with her back against Beth's and swiped two risers' heads off at the same time causing them both to fall to the floor like a ton of bricks leaking and squirting blood out of the giant holes where their heads should have been. After they cleared the place out the two woman searched the store to find almost nothing to use. "Wait! What about this?" Beth called out to Michonne after about fifteen minutes of scavenging. She held up a sword similar to Michonne's considering it was a katana. But the color of the handle was golden instead. Beth smiled at her friend who nodded her head in acceptance. "That's perfect." She told Beth before they both walked out of the store with a new weapon for the young blonde girl and something to hold it on her back with.

Daryl pondered the last couple of hours in the watchtower if she was really coming back or not. The sun was beginning to set and he couldn't help but to feel worried about her. Maybe this is how she felt when he just up and left her without an explanation. The worst part about it was that he came back without anything but an apology. He slid down the ladder of the tower and began to venture out into the woods after her. He couldn't just idly stand by while she was missing and nobody seemed to have known where exactly she went. With his crossbow on his back he traveled through the thick brush of the bushes and trees that were covering his vision of a path and he found her shoe tracks and instantly knew it was her. She wasn't trying to be sneaky or go unnoticed, it seemed she just wanted to get the hell out of there. And he was going to see if Rick was right and find her safe and sound, hopefully.

* * *

_A/N: I just wanted to take a second to say sorry about the long period of time for an update! I had my old laptop and wrote 22,000 + words for my laptop to break and me having to go out and purchase a new macbook.. yay me... But I had to re-write some of the original chapter I had before it was previously lost and it turned out a bit different than the original, though I prefer this version better personally. But what did you guys think about this chapter and Jimmy returning to the picture? Stay tuned and keep reading! Thank you all for your support and motivating me to continue to write this story! _


	24. Safe and Secure

_**The Rising Dead: **__(Warning: Rated M for sexual content and explicit language)_

_**Chapter Twenty five - Safe and secure**_

_**Day two accident free at the prison. **_It was morning already and the sun had just risen. The birds were singing in different pitches, different tones. The wind wouldn't let up that cold day and it cut right through you. Daryl's legs were numb along with his face, hands, and just about everything else. Traveling around in circles for hours, trying to determined his next move and where to find her or some trace of her. He had caught Beth's tracks the previous night by the prison and started to track her until about ten fifteen minutes down the trail, he lost her footprints in the mud that lead him nowhere. He had ran into may of the dead on the way as well. But he remained silent and stealthy in case of just anybody in general. He had even back tracked to the prison in the middle of the night to see if she had a change of heart and returned, she didn't. So here he was, out in the woods when it was thirty five degrees in search of Beth all night long. Anticipation had gotten the better of him, he hadn't had any luck or sleep yet and wasn't giving up until he found her. The Governor was still alive and wondering around and he didn't want Beth to have another run in with him like last time.

Beth and Michonne were up early that morning as well working on the training they had planned. Beth swung her sword in it's sheath at Michonne from behind with one hand and Michonne kicked it out of Beth's hands causing her to hiss in pain. The sword flung out of her hand and into the ground a couple feet away from her. All she could see was the rising dust from the ground from the commotion they were creating. Beth panted, trying to catch her breath but quickly after Michonne jabbed her sword forward, attempting to stab Beth in the stomach, she moved to the side and dodged it last minute. That's when she saw her opening, Beth then spun around and used her feet to kick Michonne's out from underneath of her in one swift movement, which caused her to land on her back and knocked the breath out of her for a quick second. She gasped lightly and then Beth hastily grabbed her own sword and wrapped both hands around the handle and raised it. She brought it down to attempt to stab Michonne in the chest with it, but failed when she rolled to the side and kicked Beth on the side where her ribs weren't broken.

Beth fell to her side and when Michonne closed in on her with a hands as a weapon this time, Beth grabbed Michonne's hands with her own, blocking the punch with sheer force and held the balled up back away from her face. She used this opportunity to grab Michonne's hand and to yank her off of on top of her, sending her flying a couple feet away landing with a thud onto her back for the second time that training session. Michonne even had to try and catch her breath herself. When she stood up, Beth had the sword pointed at her throat, indicating her win. She smiled at the young blonde girl and folded her arms across her chest. "Well done, much better than last night." Michonne snickered to herself, holding a hand up to her face. Beth made a pouting face and put her sword onto her back. Her machete was on her side along with a revolver. She also had a hidden pistol in her boot for emergency sakes.

Then all of a sudden, a moment of silence passed the two woman and they both heard a leaf snapped in the woods from behind them. Beth instantly pulled her revolver out and pointed in the direction she thought it was coming from. Michonne had one hand on her sword that was resting on her back, but she had confidence in Beth enough to let her handle it. More noises were heard coming from the woods and Beth switched the safety off causing the gun to click. "Come out, yer no riser." She said with a dangerous tone added to her voice. A figured stepped out of the woods with their hands raised, it was Daryl! Beth's eyes widened as she put the safety back on and tucked the gun away, seeing it was him. "What are ya doing here?" Beth asked, walking right up to him without hesitation. Daryl looked to Michonne and gave her a knowing look, she took the hint and spoke, "I'll be over here." She walked away from the couple and leaned her back onto a tree not too far away, but out of ear shot. "I think I should be asking you that." Daryl told her as he raised his head. She lowered her eyes to the ground and knew what he was asking, for an explanation. "Rick really confused me after he apologized. The things he said -" But then Daryl interrupted her by placing both of his hands on her shoulders softly grasping them. She shut up when he did that and gave him her full attention. His shoulders were lowered indicating he was relaxed with her at the moment. "I ain't good with words much.. but when I left with Merle, I want you to know I would never have just up and left ya. I knew he was up to something and I just needed to figure it out. I'm sorry." He apologized the best he could for what he did and she looked up at him with a smile and wrapped both of her arms around his neck in a bone crushing embrace.

He was bent down in an awkward position and rested his hands on her elbows from the surprise hug. She sniffed him quietly and noticed he smelled of the woods and stale menthol cigarettes. It was a comforting smell that had grown very familiar to her by now. "I wanna jus' be like this." Beth admitted in Daryl's ear causing him to shiver at that a bit. She tightened her grip as he snaked his hands down to her waist to pull her to him fully, where there was no room in between them. He rested his head on hers and whispered, "Anytime you want." And coming from a Dixon, that meant a lot. And it did mean a lot to Beth, the words, the gestures he normally didn't do with anyone else. She knew how hard he was trying and couldn't find it in her heart to do anything but accept what he's giving. "I'd forgiven ya last night, but what Rick was saying almost unnerved me. It was almost as if he were filling my head with some kind of doubt. I jus' needed to get away, I'm so sorry for not telling you." She tried to explain, but couldn't. Daryl knew that feeling as well, seeing how it almost made him not come after her. Which was clearly the right choice in the matter. He'd clearly have to confront Rick when they returned.

Michonne saw the moment between the two of them out of the corner of her eye and pretended not to see, but she saw every moment of it. And she couldn't help but do find the odd couple adorable, they just fit so well with one another. It was like they balance each other out in a lot of different areas. She strolled over to the two of them smiling like a bunch of love struck teenagers,what it appeared to look like to her as she spoke. "Well, if we're done here. Can I assume that Dixon's coming too?" Michonne asked with a brow raised and a playful smirk upon her face. Beth released Daryl and stepped away while looking up at him with a questionable gaze, wondering if he was or not. He saw Beth's stare on him as well as Michonne's and knew the question was really meant for him. He rubbed the stubble on his chin and answered, "Yeah, I'm in." And the truth was, he'd go anywhere Beth went if she'd let him. She smiled brightly at that and her older friend was happy to see such a smile on her again. "What's going on here anyways?" He asked, pointing his finger back and forth from Beth to Michonne. They looked at one another at the same time before replying, "Survival training." Beth then pulled the new sword she had found off of her back and presented it to him. He almost seemed surprised yet again. She just never failed to stump him on a daily basis it seemed like. She looked down at the sword with admiration along with total pride and confidence. It was like Beth kept evolving through out the whole time he had known her, but in a good way. "At least ya got a decent teacher." He pointed out, knowing Michonne's skills in swordsmanship. She took it as a compliment at least. "Yeah, well now you can give me a break. I want you to try hand to hand with her." She tried to suggest to Daryl and he looked at her as if she were crazy. "I trust you." Beth added while setting her hand on his arm, reassuring him. "Okay." He agreed, but he wouldn't go fully at her of course.

Back at the prison, it was the middle of the afternoon and Hershel was on a rampage to find his youngest daughter. He hopped on his crutches as fast as he could through a crowd of people in the hallways to make his way to Rick. Who might have the answers he was looking for. "Rick!" Hershel boomed, entering his cell with a wide eyed'd man wrapping his hand in a bandage. "Where's my daughter and Daryl?" He demanded him to answer. He had fury in his face and he knew that he couldn't control her, but he wouldn't allow her to run off without a word. Rick raised his hands up defensively and spoke, "She just took off yesterday. Daryl is out there looking for her." He explained. And the old man sighed and rubbed his snow white beard, he tried to examine Rick and his odd behavior recently. It seems he had gotten better on the hallucinations part, but far as going back to his normal self, it was a no go. "I think you need to take a break, sit it out for a while." Hershel suggested to Rick who's hair was curly and starting to slick back. He shook his head no and rubbed his mouth, "No, I'm fine." He argued. Hershel disagreed with him, "No, your not. And If I have to talk to everyone else and they agree, you will not have a choice." He threatened, taking choice out of the equation. "Fine!" He gave up finally, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. Maggie and Glen entered the cell, trying to calm Hershel down and remove him from the situation. "We're starting to side with him." Glen pointed out to Rick as he passed him out the cell with Maggie behind him as well shaking her head yes, agreeing with him as well.

Beth and Daryl were in a clearing in the middle of the woods staring at one another, getting in their fighting positions. "Alright, I'm gonna teach ya some of what I know." He told her and she nodded her head nervously next to him. Michonne was leaning her back against the tree with her arms crossed across her chest watching the interaction with interest. "This is a move I learned back in my twenties, it's a blow to the back of the neck. Killing them quickly and silently, mostly used for surprise attacks now a days." He explained to her and she took all the information in at once. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and did it softly, just to try to give her an example of what to do and where to do it. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up from him hovering over her in such a close proximity. His hot breath was gliding over her skin and his touch was rough and warm, she took a sharp intake of breath and exhaled. "Ya gotta do it harder though, for it to work." He said in a low voice, almost making her want to blush. She nodded her head dumbly and continued to listen to his explanations. "Yer hands can be weapons if ya use 'em right." He added.

Daryl then backed away from her and placed his hands on his sides and almost examined her. "Okay next I'm going to explain to ya how to do a back kick. If yer ever taken off guard, judge yer opponent's distance from you carefully, then kick out with your back legs, taking all weight on your hands that are placed in front of you." Daryl instructed in detail and Beth almost seemed amazed at how much he knew. "Let's try it out." When he said that her eyes widened and her mouth about dropped. "But-" She tried to protest, but he put his hand up at her, stoping her from doing so. "Ya don't gotta do it hard, just enough." He told her, in an attempt to try to make her feel better. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before walking away from her, a good distance away before turning back around and waiting for her to get in position. Beth faced away from Daryl and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and loosen her muscles while fading the pain and soreness away from her came up from behind her and tried to grapple her, once she started struggling and realized that she wasn't getting out of his hold, she then fell to the ground with her hands touching the dried up grass and she planted her boot into Daryl's stomach a little harder than she intended to.

But it was only enough to knock him off of his feet onto his ass. He gasped lightly and held his stomach while looking at Beth with a half smile. He put a small thumbs up at her, letting her know that he was okay and she ran over to him and kneeled down to check on him. "Sorry, did I do it too hard?" She asked him with concern and he shook his head no and chuckled softly. "Naw, ya did good. I'd hate to be the person yer pissed at." He complimented her with a teasing voice and she grabbed his rough, calloused hands and lifted him up, helping him get back onto his feet. "Y' wanna call it a day and spar with her instead?" He asked Beth, pointing at Michonne. She nodded her head and he took his seat not too far away under a tree to observe.

Michonne and Beth both pulled out their swords and readied them. Facing off with one another with such seriousness. During the first couple blows that they threw at each other, Beth had concentrated on her defense more so with Michonne. She let her muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay during the actual fight. After several minutes of attempting to get past Beth's defenses, Michonne grew slightly irritated and impatient with her guarding tactic and lost her temper and began to slash and swing at her as if she were actually trying to cut her up into little tiny bits. Daryl eyes widened as his shoulders began to tense up at the intensity of the fight. Michonne was really trying to lay into Beth. Michonne wouldn't be content with the young blonde girl only hitting her one or two times and then calling a victory. If she wanted a victory now, she'd have to earn it. The air rang with the tintinnabulation of the blades scraping against one another and the hoarse rasp of both Michonne and Beth's breathes in the cold winter weather.

Beth looked desperately for an opening, but Michonne wasn't making this easy for her. She jabbed her sword with such force clinking against Beth's that it had slipped past her defenses and slashed towards her throat. Beth dodged at the last moment and actually felt a bit of fear, wondering what Michonne's was thinking. Daryl stood up with a boom of protest with his hands around his mouth, "Hey!" When Beth slashed backhanded in a return blow to the woman, she thrusted her own blade vertically and caught the sword with her own right before it cut her. Beth was struggling, her arms were almost jello now and her body was shaking with adrenaline and anticipation almost. Beth pushed her weapon against Michonne's which cased her sword to slide up Michonne's and she jumped back out of the way.

That's when Michonne saw her opportunity to strike, she rushed in and their weapons caught each other high in the air, and they stood belly to belly, face to face smirking at one another in excitement. "I think that's enough for today." Michonne said, dropping her sword down to her side and putting it away onto her back. Daryl sighed in relief that they were finished, with the way things were looking he started to get worried. "Your a fast learner." Michonne told Beth who was putting her sword away also. "Really? Thanks." Beth said cheerfully to her new friend. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath for a brief moment.

Later on in the evening when the sun was just about to set and the sky grew orange mixed with blue, It was Daryl, Beth, and Michonne decided to travel around and search for The Governor since they were already out there wondering about. The three were walking in a line in small talk or quiet chatter while scanning the forest. It was mostly about the company that mattered these days anyway. "So what did you did before all of this?" Michonne pointed the question at Daryl, oddly curious about his past life. Their breath's were hard to miss from the heated cloud covering their visions, right in front of their faces. She shrugged his shoulders and grunted, not wanting to answer that and Beth knew why. After a few moments of silence Michonne diverted her attention to the young blonde woman, "So what about you?" Beth looked up as if she were in deep thought, "I was going to college, meaningless things that don't matter anymore." She explained a little and Michonne held her gaze on her friend, waiting for her to elaborate. "I helped my family on the farm, besides that I didn't really get out much." She finished, feeling a little embarrassed on how sheltered she really was. Daryl was walking next to her when she said that and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, patting her on it. "Ya had a home." He added and she looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "Yeah, I did." She agreed with him. "Where do you think a rat like him would hide out at?" Michonne asked playfully, but with her eyes narrowed dangerously just by talking about him. Beth tapped her index finger on her chin several times in thought before replying, "Not around here. He abandoned his town, he's probably laying low somewhere we couldn't find him." She answered honestly and Michonne took that under great consideration. "We need to find a place to crash for the night." Daryl intercepted their conversation.

Beth looked around for a quiet and hidden place that already wasn't inhabited by anyone or anything. "Let's try down here." Daryl pointed to a dusty unused trail. But it looked big enough for a car to fit into. The three of them made their way down the hill through all the thick brush and thorn bushes. Then a riser popped out of a bush and tackled Beth to the ground. She yelped softly as she hit the cold hard ground with a heavy thud. It knocked the air out of her as she gasped slightly, while choking on the air she was trying to gain in her lungs. She held the snarling riser by it's throat with her forearm to keep it from bitting her. It snapped and drooled all over her face, she turned, trying not to get the nasty goo on her. Daryl then kicked the dead man in the head, smashing his brains in and succeeding in knocking him off of Beth. Blood splattered all over her face and her favorite knit cardigan, she even gagged at the little pieces of brain matter she found on her clothes sometimes. He leaned over and offered her his dirt smudged, calloused hands with an averted stare. She smiled up at him and gladly took his offer. She pulled herself up with his help and wiped her dusty pants off when she was steadied. "Thank ya." She said and he nodded his head at her in response, it was his way of saying '_your welcome.__' _They traveled for about five minutes down the dirt trail that appeared to be leading nowhere until they found an abandoned gas station not too far away. Daryl pointed in the buildings direction and raised their attentions to it, "Hey, we can try that over there." He suggested. Beth and Michonne had to squint to see the gas station because it was in the distance, but when they did, they both took a look at one another and silently agreed at the same time before walking off into that direction. Daryl looked between the two woman and took that as a yes. he'd never understand woman. He followed them from behind rubbing the back of his head.

The sun was minutes away from setting, the light in the sky was growing dimmer and the temperature continued to drop. Daryl examined the store to find it hardly untouched, he started to pry the door open and when he did, it made a loud snapping sound and he flew to his back. Beth and Michonne almost laughed in humor, but then she bent down with a smile suppressed giggle and spoke with concern, "Are you alright?" She asked and he grunted with a deep scowl on his face from the displeasure he was feeling and walked inside the building to find a bundle of food awaiting to be in his mouth to be devoured. And then what was left he would take back to the group when they decided to head back. The three of them searched the whole building while each one of their voices boomed out, "Clear!" though out each room. Once _safe and secure_, they locked up all the doors, entrances, and windows to be secure for the night. Beth gathered things they could burn and last the whole night while keeping their selves warm and maybe a quick meal. She felt like it had been ages since she ate last and hunger had just started to take it's effect on her, leaving her nauseated, weak, and jittery.

She grabbed a bad of chips off of the shelf to feast upon. She almost licked her lips at the thought of a delicious snack right about now that didn't consist of rabbit, deer, or snake. Then she felt someone grab her shoulders from behind. She jumped so high she dropped the chips she had been craving and instinctively used her feet to swipe them across the floor from behind her, knocking the assailant to the ground. When she looked down she gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth in shock along with guilt. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" She apologized and tried to explain while attempting to lift him up by his elbows. Once on his feet Daryl shook his head in a daze, "Naw, I should be less sneaky around ya I guess." He chucked, trying to brush it off.

Back at the prison, Rick, Carl, Maggie, Glen, and Hershel were all in the common room with only them in the area for the time being. It was now nightfall and Beth and Daryl had been gone for a whole day without any word back as of yet. They were hanging on the edge of worried and going insane, especially Hershel Greene. "We need to send a search party." He demanded with concern evident in his voice. Rick shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest with a wrapped up hand balled into a fist without an apparent reason. "We can't, you know that. The Governor is still out there and you've even said it yourself, she isn't a little girl anymore." He tried to reason with the old man and calm him down. But that only infuriated him even more than before. He stood up and started to yell, "Don't tell me what the hell I know! What I know is my daughters out there missing and nobody doing a damn thing about it!" He roared, letting his face grow red and his voice boom louder with each word he shouted. "Daddy, you need to calm down. Daryl's out there doing something about it. And if he can't protect her, nobody can." Maggie declared, letting her father know her true feelings about Daryl and the confidence she had in him. He exhaled loudly and sat back down in his chair, not feeling like there was a damn thing he could do in this world as a parent. "I have faith in Daryl." Glen attempted to defend Maggie in a low voice and Hershel sent him a death glare. He responded with a loud gulp from the cold stare. Jimmy was outside of the area when he heard Hershel's voice boom through out the prison and couldn't help but to be intrigued.

_**Day three accident free at the prison.**_ The morning had arrive yet again while Beth, Daryl and Michonne were holed up in the grocery store with a built fireplace so they kept warm through the cold and freezing nights. Beth woke slowly, blinking a couple times to try and get her vision straight and the return of her motor skills. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to try to wake herself up and when she finally got her vision back she saw Michonne sitting across from her, sitting with her back against the wall and a smirk on her face. Daryl was leaning on the windowsill with his gaze focused on the outside. "Morning." Michonne greeted smoothly at Beth. She smiled back at her friend and yawned while stretching her arms and legs out with a deep groan. "Morning." She replied back happily. Daryl saw that she was awake and glanced at her around his shoulder. A nod of the head was her greeting for the day and she just simply smiled at that. "Are ya ready to head back with a bunch of this food supplies I got gathered up?" He asked Beth and she then looked to Michonne before answering, "Yeah, I guess I can't worry everyone too much." There she went again, thinking of others before herself. Michonne chuckled softly at that and spoke, "Then you have to come back out here some other time." Her friend insisted and Beth's grin widened with a nod of the head. "Of course, soon." She agreed.

It was just hitting close to the afternoon when Beth, Daryl, and Michonne arrived at the gate with the sacks full of food they collected. Beth turned around to see what Michonne was doing, not budging from her spot. "I'm heading out, but I'll be back for the next lesson." She said in a light tone and Beth nodded her head at that, putting a hand on her new sword resting on her back. "Come back safe." She added with concern. Michonne smiled at the young blonde woman one last time and nodded her head at Daryl, raising her index finger as a goodbye to him. And with that, Michonne was riding away on her horse without looking back. But without a doubt in Beth's mind she knew she would return. "It's now or never." Beth said, feeling nervous about stepping in the prison after being gone. They headed inside with stares glued to them from all around, they had two mysterious sacks in their hands and Beth had a new weapon strapped to her back as well. It was a big transformation in her character as well as her attitude.

It seemed as if she carried herself a little better than usual. Then, once inside the cell block they were both confronted by Hershel who seemed surprisingly too calm. He smiled at the two of them who nervously looked at each other trying to figure out what to do or say. He wrapped Beth up in a warm, inviting hug welcoming her back to their _'__home.__'_ "I'm glad your safe Bethy, you had me worried sick." He said to her with a pat on the back and he released her and took Daryl's hand into his, shaking it with a stern grip. Daryl returned the shake with an almost questionable gaze. "Thank you for brining her back safe son." He spoke with a voice of appreciation. Daryl used his other hand to rub the back of his neck nervously and suddenly feeling very itchy with all the love and support in the air. "No problem." He said in a hushed and modest voice with his eyes averted in the air. Maggie and Glen then approached her and her sister also greeted her with a family friendly hug. Beth patted her sister on the back in comfort, "I'm so happy your okay." She told her younger sister with a sad smile and eyes filled with tears. "I'm fine, look everyone, see? I'm okay." She demanded, growing irritated with the constant attention, but still glad to be back home.

Over the mindless chatter and the uncomfortable shifts of silence, her blue gaze then landed on the ex-cop leaning against the wall. Beth strolled over to him and handed Rick the bag of food supplies. He stared at her with a smug smile, but still kept a straight face. She didn't know how that was even possible, but she resisted the urge to roll her eyes somehow. "We found more food. Yer gonna help sort through it." She told him with the bag swinging in the air, waiting to be taken. He chuckled dryly as if she were yanking his chain, "Your kidding right?" He asked with a sense of humor to his tone. She kept her face stoic and remained still with the bag still in her grasp, "No, i'm not." She countered back with a sarcastic smile and the tilt of the head. Her eye lashes fell to her cheeks several times from blinking. She forcibly shoved the bag into his chest, knocking their air out of him a bit, causing him to grab a hold of it. He would have stumbled if he wasn't already pressed against the wall now. "Ease up there." He gaped out in a hoarse voice.

Beth walked over to Daryl and looked up at him with a warm smile while he handed over the other sack of the food they collected from the gas station. She pranced back over to Rick with his eyes following her as she went. "Here's the other bag, take it to the cafeteria and sort through it and stick it all in the pantries." She informed him on what to do and he looked at her as if she were speaking a different language almost. He chuckled once again and attempted to hand the bags back to her, "I don't have time for this silly shit. I've got things I need to get done." He said trying to keep his tone even and soft but the underlying meaning was saying it was practically beneath him. She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped back away from him while placing one hand on her hip. "You think this isn't important? This is going to feed a ton of mouths for days, it matters. You wanted your forgiveness? This is the way to get it." She spat, her voice leaking venom from it. She then turned on her heels and walked away without another word. And once again his charm wasn't going to work to get him out of trouble. If he wanted her forgiveness, he'd have it earn it instead of bullshitting his way to it by trying to throw Daryl under the bus it seemed like. She wondered why he'd do something like that and what the heck he was thinking now a days.

Hershel then locked the cell door with the set of keys so nobody could enter with everybody that needed to be in the room there at that moment. There was Sasha, Daryl, Beth, Rick, Glen, Maggie, and Hershel in the room in silence awaiting on the wise man's announcement. He raised his hands up slightly and spoke, "We need this place to be of the people, democracy. Rick has done a fine job getting us to this point, but we need to pitch in and help him out in his time of need." He paused, his gaze on Rick as he spoke. The ex-cop rolled his eyes slightly and fidgeted a bit, being mentioned as '_unstable__'_ now. "We are all going to be voting and making this group's decisions together." He finished and murmurs were headed through out the poorly lit room. "The first matter is the solar energy panels we gathered from Woodberry. Should we install them?" He asked as he looked around the room for some inputs with both hands folded together in his lap. "I think we should, but only for the right purposes." Beth added and they all waited for her to continue. "Go on." Her father told his youngest daughter. "Okay, uhm - we should only use it for lights at night, so the people can see when they get up for any purpose through out the night so they can actually see I think cooking and medical purposes would do also, but nothing frivolous like TV's or any other electronics. It's a waste." She finished with an honest opinion and her gaze on her brown combat boots.

Glen stuck and his bottom lip and nodded his head in approval, "Sounds good to me." He was the first to speak up. "Go for it." That was Daryl's way of saying he liked the idea as well. Hershel raised both of his hands in the air and glanced around to the other people left in the room. "Well what does everyone else think? Anyone oppose?" He asked and nobody spoke up, which meant that everybody was on board. It was a good thing. "Okay, we'll meet up every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday when there _isn__'__t_ an emergency. Sound good?" Hershel waited for anybody to speak up and when he saw everyone remain silent he took that as a agreement. Everyone sat up out of their spots and scattered through out the room about to make their leave. "I'm glad your feeling better." Sasha said to Beth in an attempt to be nice and get to know the strong young woman better. Beth smiled, "Thanks." She put a hand on her shoulder lightly touching it and exited the room along with everyone else.

It was nightfall when at the prison when Beth was outside within the gates of the prison still, practicing her moves with a sword. She had her tiny hands wrapped around the golden handles swinging it around fluently and with grace. Her hair blonde curly hair danced in the wind as her upper body twisted while her feet were planted in the same stance. Her expression was focused as she softly bit the inside of her bottom lip. She could hear the air whip when she sliced her blade forward, then bringing it to the side and bring it around. Her body turned with the way of the sword. Her muscles ached along with the extreme soreness and fatigue that over took her body that day. Training was really putting a strain on her body, but in the end, she'll grow stronger. Daryl stood a distance away with his gaze set on her practicing her swordsmanship skills moving ways he'd never seen before. He was honestly memorized by the scene in front of him. He'd be a damn liar if he didn't say she looked _fucking_ beautiful in that moment.

Maggie stepped out beside of Daryl unnoticeably and he awkwardly shifted away from her. She smiled at Daryl and then focused her gaze on her little sister. "When she learn how to use a sword that well?" Maggie asked, seeming as amazed by Beth as he was. He only responded with one word without taking his eyes off of the blonde in front of him a good distance away, "Michonne." And Maggie then knew and smiled sadly, it was something that she couldn't help her sister with and she couldn't even come to her about. She wondered if she could ever keep up with everyone and measure up to what Beth had became. She had seemed transformed and more sure of herself, it was a blessing in disguise for her, this world. Maggie walked away without another word leaving only Daryl to behold the beauty of her training.

When Beth finished she put her sword away and wiped the beams of cold sweat off of her forehead with her arm. She panted, trying to gain her breath from pushing herself so hard. Mastering those movements required divine grace that took intuition, speed, and strength. She bent down on her knees and returned the sword to her back. She rested her elbows on her legs and took a good look at what was outside of the gate. All of the snarls and groans she had learned to tune out while in the fences hiding behind a gate, but aware of what was out there. They were banging and chewing on the gate, eager to get in.

She then looked the other way to see a pair of boots on the ground in front of her. She exhaled and saw her hot breath in the air above her while raising her head so her eyes met Daryl's crystal clear blue ones."Oh, hey. I didn't see ya there." She laughed in a low voice. He smiled at that softly as well and put his freezing numb hands into his pockets and shifted on his toes to keep moving and warm. "I saw how hard yer working." He told her and her gaze on him remained the same, she shook her head while she explained, "I wanted to change and I did." She said and he nodded his head in agreement. "You did." He stated in agreement, but then continued. "But jus' don't lose yerself." He finished, wanting to make sure she always stayed the Beth Greene he knew. Who saw the good in other people and went out of her way to help or save someone else. It had always been everybody else before herself, she was so selfless and that's what made the young, beautiful, courageous, blonde woman unique. She was unlike anyone he had ever met, maybe that's why he was so drawn to her? "I wont." She silently promised him and herself that.

The air was foggy from the freezing rain they had that day. It glowed it the pitch black night sky. The wind blew through the wind making Beth chilled to the bone. Then Daryl plopped down in the cold, wet grass next to her while she was knelt down. Her smile widened into a goofy grin and even he couldn't contain his. "What are ya doing?" She asked with a giggle while lacing up her combat boots. He patted the ground next to him and she was hesitant at first, but she slowly sat next to him, hugging her knees to her chest slightly. "I'm sorry that it was you who had to go through that with Merle. You tried, don't hold it against yerself." Daryl said in a hushed voice. Discussing the situation once more for closure, to let her know how he felt about showed the confidence he held in her along with the large amount of trust. She leaned her head softly against his broad shoulder, she set her hand on top of his rubbing circles around his skin. He shivered lightly at the feathered contact and grabbed her hand with his and intertwined their fingers together. "Let's protect the family we got left." Beth said and he nodded his head in agreement. "All we can do." He added.

_**Day four accident free at the prison.**_ It was morning when Beth was in the kitchen before Carl and Carol arrived and when they did, they had a smile plastered on their faces at the sight of Beth first thing in the morning like how it usually was again. "Beth, nice to see you." Carol greeted her, prepping food for that morning's breakfast. "Hope your feeling better." Carl added while passing her to get canned food out of the pantry. "Thanks." Beth said to them with an awkward half smile. She continued to lay out the bread to make for the toast that morning, everyone got a half piece slathered with a bit of butter and or jelly on top. Carl was preparing sausages once again that morning since they had a good abundance of it. Carol was working on hash browns with what little of it they had left.

It would probably be the last hash brown meal they could find for a while. "Christmas is in exactly two weeks." Beth added with a warm smile, having the date still set on her watch. Carl and Carol smiled at that, the warm feeling of Christmas again was a good feeling to have. Maybe even with the safety of the prison they could celebrate. "I might jus' have to let santa know where were at so he can deliver the presents." Beth said in a teasing voice to Carl who scoffed in embarrassment in response. "I'm not a kid anymore, I know santa isn't real. Although, some comic books would be nice." He added with a half laugh on the end of it. Beth giggled as well and put a hand up her her mouth. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." She responded to him and made a mental note of it. She would try to get all the kids at least something this year to at least bring a little cheer and hope to this dim prison they lived in. To be honest, after living on the road she was grateful for the fortress they had now. It was great protection from most of the world outside of them. But The Governor proved it was impenetrable, not as invincible as Rick thought it was.

It was now time for breakfast in the prison cafeteria. Beth, Carol, and Carl steadily passed out trays of food and served everybody. The sun was bright on that cold morning and Beth's usual stunning smile only warmed the room up that day. There were crowds of people around with so much chatter, you could hardly hear yourself think. Lines that stretched around the room with filled up lunch tables for only select few it seemed. "Sophia, Mika, how are you two?" Beth greeted them with a friendly tone and the two girls smiled at the young blonde woman while grabbing their breakfasts trays. Beth handed each of them one apple each and put her index finger up to her mouth with a mischievous smile. "Shhh." And both the girls let out a giggle and knew what she was meaning. "Thank you!" Mika said before both the girls ran off to a table with the father tugging along behind them after throwing Beth an apologetic look.

Beth looked up and saw the last face she wanted to see with his smug grin across his face, Jimmy. Beth frowned and handed him his food tray, saying nothing more to him. After a few moments of him standing there staring at her with a smile that revolted her, she spoke up. "Yer holding up the line." She said, keeping her tone emotionless. She motioned her hands for him to scoot along and he still didn't budge. He was being as stubborn as a mule and it was getting on her nerves. "You wont talk to me any other way. Why'd you run away the other day?" He asked in a sarcastic voice that burned her to the core. Beth showed signs of obvious irritation and suddenly Maggie appeared with an obvious _'__fuck with me__'_ smile. "Is there a problem here?" She asked Jimmy in a sweet voice and he nodded his head nervously before taking off once again. Beth chuckled at her sister and set a hand on her arm in appreciation. "Thank you, your a life saver." Beth thanked Maggie and she responded by patting her younger sister on the back. "No problem, be happy to cock-block anytime." She joked and it actually caused Beth's jaw to drop in pure shock for a moment. "Oh my god Maggie!" Beth hissed in a bubble of laughter.

Daryl appeared from beside them with one brow raised and a half smile on his face. Apparently he had been standing there for quite some time without being noticed. All he heard when he walked over to the two women were, _'__cock-block.__'_ and of course he didn't know what to expect walking over there. When the two sisters looked over at the man with a confused expression they both laughed even harder than before. Hershel Greene and Glen sat from a lunch table, not too far from them, and had a smile on their faces from the two sisters' loving atmospheres.

It was now just hitting close to the afternoon when Beth was in the library filled with stuffed animals and children's books for story time. Glen and Maggie went on a run while Beth was gone and even gathered lego's, race cars, and coloring books. A whole lot of fun activities for them to do inside of a prison. The kids were all sitting on a carpeted rug giving Beth their full attention, sitting criss crossed apple sauce. She started reading them a book called, _'The nutcracker and the mouse king.'_

"_On Christmas Eve, the children of Doctor Stahlbaum were not allowed into the family room, let alone the adjoining living room. Evening had come, and Fritz and Marie Stahlbaum sat huddled in a corner. As was usual on Christmas Eve, no-one had brought in a light, and so they sat in an eerie darkness. "Swans don't eat marzipan," Fritz said scornfully. "And Godfather Drosselmeier can't make a whole garden.__" _As Beth was reading out loud to the children in the most believable voice she could reenact and they seemed memorized by the story with smiles on their faces.

_Besides, they always take what he gives us away. I prefer what Papa and Mama give us; we can keep those and do what we want with them.__" __The children continued to guess and wonder. Marie pointed out that her large doll, Madame Trudie, was more awkward than ever these days. She fell on the floor time and again, which put nasty marks on her face and was getting her dress filthy. She'd tried scolding her, but to no avail. Also, there had been the way Mama had smiled when she saw how happy Marie was with the little parasol for Gretchen. Fritz pointed out that his father was quite aware that his stables were missing a chestnut horse and that he was short of an entire cavalry._

_The children were certain their parents had bought them many wonderful presents, and that through the blessings of the Christ Child who looked down upon them with kind, loving eyes, Christmas presents were much better than any other presents. Their older sister Louise added that the Christ Child, who brought them gifts through the hands of their loving parents, knew much better what they would like than they, so rather than wishing and hoping they should remain patient and quiet. This gave Marie pause for thought, but Fritz muttered, "I'd still like a chestnut horse and some hussars.__" __Night had fallen, and Fritz and Marie huddled together in silence. _

_It suddenly seemed there was a rushing of wings and a distant, but beautiful music. A bright light touched the wall, and the children knew that the Christ Child had flown away on shimmering clouds to other happy children. At that moment, a silvery bell rang and the doors flew open. "Ah-ah!" The children froze as they stepped on the threshold, but Papa and Mama lead them inside by the hand._

_"Come in and see what the Christ Child has brought you.__"_

Beth closed the book and finished the first chapter of the book for the day. "Awe!" All the children started to whine and she help her hand up to try to calm them all down. She smiled sweetly at the innocent kids of the group and spoke, "We can read more tomorrow! Now go on and play, it's in order." She told them in a light voice and they all nodded their heads at her and complied by getting up out of their spots and scattering around the room. All you could hear inside and out of the room were the kids chatters and laughters. And that was a good thing she had hoped to hear for a while.

Carl entered with Judith in his arms and Daryl trailing behind him. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Beth greeted them happily by ruffling up Carl's hair and he almost scowled at that. The only reason why he didn't mind so much was because it was Beth doing it. "My dad does that all the time." He told her with a slight frown. She giggled at that and replied, "I guess that's something we have in common then." She said to him in a teasing voice as he re-adjusted Judith in his arms and mumbled something under his breath before walking away. Daryl walked up to her with his hands in his pockets and a skittish behavior almost. "Not used to being around a bunch of kids?" She asked him while fidgeting with the book in her lap. He shrugged his tense shoulders and grunted, "Not really." He replied in a low voice and she had a mischievous smile on her face. He didn't see it often on her, so he had no clue on what to expect. "Kids! Time for tag and Daryl's it!" She announced, poking Daryl and then moving out of the way for the tiny children to trample all over his legs and feet. His blue eyes were wide with shock and almost fear of _kids._ Beth laughed at the scene in front of her, soaking in every bit of that moment.

It was later on in the evening and the sun was about to set. The sky was a pale blue mixed with pink swirls in the clouds. It was truly a sight to behold and Beth was outside of the prison, but still within the gates, practicing with her katana. She thrusted the sword forward, learning her grip and range with it. She then swiped it to the side bringing it around moving her feet gradually with the motion of her body. It would have been more beneficial to her to actually have something to practice on. She scanned around found an old softball in the grass right by her feet and she shrugged her shoulders in almost pure boredom while feeling the need to step up her training a bit. She threw it up in the air like a baseball and watched in fly in the air. The dead were lined up outside of the fence, attempting to claw and growl their way in and when she threw the ball, their hands and eyes followed with interest. As it was coming down she readied her sword as if it were a bat and swung once it came within her view in front of her.

She successfully managed to slice the ball in half and when she did, she stuck her sword in the hard ground and yelped in accomplishment to herself while clapping her hands together. "Having fun?" Daryl asked with a chuckle from behind her. She quickly turned around with her blonde hair blowing in the wind as she moved her head. She bit her bottom lip as she smiled, "Someone's got to sour puss." She teased him once again and he chuckled once again and raised both eyebrows in surprised. "Oh really? After the stunt you pulled this afternoon - " He paused with a dangerous glint in his eye and she almost had the urge to back up and run. It was like she was being hunted at that very second and she was the prey, she stood there frozen in anticipation. He ran up to her quickly and wrapped both his strong,defined arms around her from behind. Beth could feel the warmth surround her, she squealed playfully as he lifted her up off of the ground and swung her around in a circle. She laughed and giggled the whole way around and when he was done he swiftly picked her up bridal style and rubbed his rough and rugged beard all over her face causing her to try to put her hands up against his chest in defense. "Daryl, stop! Haha - oh god!" She could barley make out through her laughter. "Not 'till ya surrender and take back what ya said." He told her while he paused his torment, but when he finished, he continued. "Your - Haha - so - Haha -cruel!" She managed to squeak out, still not wanting to give it up.

He decided to kick it up a notch then, since she didn't want to give in just yet He squeezed her sides and started to tickle her. Her laughter grew only louder as time went on. She started to kick her feet in the air while wrapping both arms around his neck to remain steady. After a moment of ticklish torture, she finally shouted, "Okay, okay! You win!" Beth surrendered with a burst of laughters and a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Rick stared at the two from afar on the catwalk of the prison and held his hand above his eyes, almost to try and get a better look at what was occurring. Daryl kissed Beth on the forehead for a quick moment before setting her down. She seemed almost dazed after that and her forehead felt warm and her heart was pounding right out of her chest all the way to her stomach.

Beth had showered after her workout which was happily interrupted by Daryl. She had her old clothes and towels gathered in her arms in the empty cell block. The concrete floor was ice to her feet as she skidded across the floor. She walked around the corner to see Rick standing there with his arms folded across his chest and his curly hair slicked back. He almost seemed angry right off the bat. "Where do you get off making me sort through all that shit?" He hissed at her as she walked passed him. She stopped in place and paused, "That shit was food and supplies we needed for everyone here. Did I see you out there risking your ass for that _shit_? No? Then don't wine to me about spending your precious time to put it away!" She argued with him, not liking the tone he was using with her. She attempted to walk away leaving that as the last word, but Rick wasn't having it. He quickly grabbed her by her elbow, just hard enough to jerk her around and stop her in her place to face him. Once she faced him he locked her in place by gripping both arms with his hands. "Who the hell made you in charge? Your just a young girl how in the hell could you possibly think that _**you**_ could keep us all alive?!" He roared, seething in anger.

Beth could see right through him, he had a inferiority complex. Too much pride, and not enough leading was his issue. But the issue was that he wasn't thinking straight, clearly. That's why he wasn't in the position to hold all of their lives in the palm of his hands. He was emotionally unstable since Lorie's passing. "I'm not leading anyone! I'm surviving and I'm making sure everyone else does too! So what I die protecting the ones I love? If that's how it ends for me then I'll die happy knowing it was for a purpose. Your not thinking clearly Rick, your making me the enemy. When really, I'm on your side." She started off yelling at him but her tone ended softer. He noticed that as well and loosened his grip around her arms. "Your right. I'm sorry." He stepped back from her and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Trying to regain the little piece of clarity he had left. "You shouldn't have to go out on runs. I should have been the one to keep this place going." He said, admitting his guilt. She shook her head at him and responded, "Then start now, get a clear head, and find who you once were." She told him in attempts to help him. He raised his head with a stone cold gaze in his eyes, "I'll never go back to how I used to be." He stated with sureness. And Beth feared he might have actually been right.

It was now nightfall and they were into the late evening that day. Beth was in the watchtower that she had claimed as hers in the mountain of pillows with the lavender scented candles lit on the railings. She had the purple blanket thrown over her while reading a book with the candle and moon light as her only source of vision. The crickets chirped peacefully and she saw the bats flap their wings in the pitch black air filled with stars. She sighed to herself, she couldn't concentrate on the book when she had so much more on her mind rather than getting lost into the fantasy word. When really, reality in itself was distorted in the figurative world. How in the world was one to cope with that? She exhaled loudly and groaned while closing the book only to throw it over to the side. She sat there and stared at the ceiling when a whistle caused her to jump. Daryl appeared from in front of her and the sight of him in that moment made her smile. "Jus' can't relax how I used to." She mumbled almost to herself. "How'd you used to relax?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes playfully with a smile that tugged on her face. "Reading, riding my horses, writing in my diary, childish things like that." She explained and he nodded his head and sat next to her. "Shit's changed and it's still going to." He wasn't going to lie to her, he would be blunt, even if it scared her. Beth was strong enough to handle it. "But we'll deal with it." He finished and she chuckled dryly and spoke, "How?" She asked with an ironic laugh. He smile softly and shrugged his shoulders, while leaning into her for a split second before speaking. "We'll find a way." He sure was optimistic and every answer he gave her left her with another question, it was perplexing alright. She also noticed he always used the term _'__we__'__ll__'_ that had to be comforting, right?

_**Day five accident free at the prison.**_ It was another morning at the prison when Beth awoke to the sound of scurrying boot steps on the wooden, make-shift floor. She blinked a couple times before the figure in front of her registered in her mind. It was Daryl looking back down at her with his bag and crossbow in hand. She stretched out a bit and he almost smiled at the sight of that. He threw a shirt that was on the floor at her face in mid stretch and she just froze. She grabbed the shirt off of her face and inspected it. "I gotta go out." He let her know and she nodded her head sleepily with a smile. "Alright." She responded in a light murmur under her breath at him. He stopped to gaze her for a moment in her state of sleepiness. Her eyes were heavy, hair wavy and down passed her shoulders instead of her usual ponytail, along with her lips slightly parted open in the shape of an, 'o.' He stepped forward and grabbed the side of her face, she stared into his crystal blue eyes with surprise and her breathing hitched. He closed in on her and pressed his lips to hers. Her breath hitched and she could feel the beard rub against her chin. Beth rested her hand onto his forearm lightly and kissed him back, his hand cupped her cheek as their lips made a soft '_popping__' _sound when he ended the tender moment.

It was a chaste kiss that caused her face to heat up along with the thousands of butterflies that swarmed her stomach in that moment. He stepped away from her slowly resting his forehead on hers, he saw her long lashes on her cheeks open wide and her puckered lips turned into a soft smile. She honestly didn't know what to say in that moment, she only knew how to soak up the feeling of joy that bubbled in her chest. Beth never knew what inclined Daryl Dixon to do anything he does, but when he did, she was never left unhappy.

Beth got up and ready after Daryl had left to go reside in the woods for a while and showered. She was dressed in her dark green cargo pants, grey turtleneck, with a matching green jacket to go with it. She had her combat boots on that day to along with her hair pulled into a low and wavy ponytail. She was outside of the prison on the way to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the day when she saw a horse appear from a distance. She froze in her current spot to check the situation out. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to get a better look, it was Michonne! Beth walked up to the gates and quickly opened it, pulling out her sword off of her back and readying herself for the dead snarling to get in. The flesh hungry monsters lined up and started to attempt to limp their way into the gate.

There were at least five or six of the dead in the front snarling in anticipation to claim their human feast. That wasn't including the four risers' in the back awaiting their turns. Beth almost felt the need to smirk for the opportunity to practice her swordsmanship on. She made her way over to the first dead woman with a missing arm and used only one arm to slice her head off. Her movements were deliberate and graceful. The decomposed body hit the ground with a thud as the head rolled in another direction, still growling. The second one attempted to jump at her and she quickly stepped out of the way before thrusting her blade forward, efficiently stabbing the riser in the head. Blood stained the tip and dripped onto the ground from the katana. She kicked the dead off of her sword and swiped it sideways, taking another one's head off using sheer force of the sharp object.

The small group of the dead were approaching closer and closer to the gate when Michonne rode by three of them on her horse and pulled her sword off of her back while bouncing due to the bumpy ride. She hardly used any energy or effort taking them all out in one swing. She held her blade out and used the horses' speed to cut right through them. The wind woodshed right against her face as her braids blew widely in the air. The ground was soaked in blood mixed with the brown already dead grass as all the bodies fell limp in union. Beth witnessed that and seemed awed by how she managed to do it. Apparently, she had a lot more to learn than she had originally thought. Once Michonne was successfully inside the gate, Beth quickly closed it soon after. Leaving the remaining of the dead howling and moaning with their skinless fingers digging into the bars of the gate.

Beth used that moment to try to regain her breath seeing the sun shine brightly that morning, hurting her eyes. "You've been practicing." Michonne stated, hopping off of her horse that was protected inside of the re-built fences. It stomped off wondering around, but not too far away. The young blonde woman smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah, I've been trying to get the hang of it." She responded as she returned the sword to it's original spot on her back. The older woman with braids crossed her arms across her chest with a smile, "Looks like you have." She said cooly. Beth shook her head in disbelief at that and looked at the woman wide wide eyes. "But your so skilled with a sword, how?" Beth asked and she smiled at the younger girl's curiosity. "I've had this sword for a long time." She said, trying not to go into detail and recount the countless memories that had come and gone a while ago. Beth nodded her head in understanding, "That makes sense then." She chalked up her conclusion to why Michonne was so well with a sword. It made the older woman chuckle lowly as they both started to head down to the cafeteria.

As the two woman pushed through the double doors and entered the empty cafeteria room. The sound of their steps echo'd and they were greeted with two bright smiles from Carl and Carol once again preparing this morning's breakfast. "Your back!" Carl called out to Michonne happily. She smiled softly at the boy and pulled something out of her brown bag. She set the comic books in his hands and a goofy grin formed on his face in appreciation. "Thanks!" She replied by ruffling up his hair, but he was too excited to care at that moment. "Did ya find anything?" Beth asked her friend in a low voice and she reluctantly shook her head no. "No sign of him. I've went back to Woodberry to check if he might have returned but he hadn't and I doubt he will.

The place remained untouched. But I'm not going to bet that he's gone or even dead. For all we know he's lurking in the woods of the prison or in the next state over." She explained her struggles and Beth bit her lip in thought. "We're going to have to keep out guards up and look even harder." The blonde declared and that surprised the older woman. That the one that seemed the most innocent of the group was supporting and even helping her in her decision to hunt The Governor down and kill him. "What's up with the sword?" Carol asked, seeing it strapped onto the younger woman's back for the first time and Beth simply pointed to Michonne. "She helped me get one, been training ever since." She explained with a warm smile and Carl seemed in awe at that. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed.

The woods were as still as the freezing cold air that morning. The trees had lost all life in them and the ground was no long a grassy plain but rather solid dirt. The sun hung high in the sky causing it to reflect crystal blue in the outback of a one way road leading to who knows where. With his crossbow in hand and his movement's silent and stealthy, he had caught a deer track along with a rabbit one as well. He had been patiently scouting them for a half mile with a close eye on him, slowly closing the distance between them without alerting the woodland critters. As he snaked closer to the animals he raised his crossbow and got the deer in his crosshairs. He took a deep breath and released it as he pulled the trigger hitting the deer instantly killing it and awaiting for Daryl to claim his dinner. He walked over to his catch and hunched over to examine the lifeless deer corpse for any possible contaminations. He inspected it to discover it was clean, once he did he threw it over his shoulder and hauled the kill back to the prison while feeling a sharp pain from the intakes of breath.

Meanwhile back at the prison, it was breakfast time, which meant the cafeteria was bound to have a crowd. Beth, Carol, and Carl were making rounds passing out food and trays to other residents along with Michonne to accompany her that morning. Beth always had a bright smile on her face as she greeted people, whether she meant it or not. That was her go to when she felt sad; A smile. "Where's the life of the party?" Michonne asked with a hint of sarcasm directed Beth teasingly in a low voice. "Hunting." Beth's one word reply with a smile told Michonne all, she smiled back at the young girl and nodded while proceeding to pass out food. Hershel, Maggie, and Glen were the next ones' in line for food and greeted their family member with smiles. "Hello ladies, Carl." Hershel said, making sure to include the younger boy. Carl nodded his head acknowledging the older man in respect. Maggie looked to Michonne and Beth and noticed their close demeanors' and she wondered when _exactly _they became friends? The older sister had a look of happiness on her face, but deep down somewhere was a feeling of envy she didn't want to admit. Glen looked to Maggie then his sister in law with a raised brow. Something seemed off about the atmosphere, but everyone seemed so content.

Her family eventually moved along and Jimmy and his uncle were up in line for their food trays. "Good morning Beth." His uncle greeted and Beth tried hard to keep her smile, but it faded. "Hello." She said to both of them at once, trying to keep conversation minimal. She almost felt bad trying so hard to avoid Jimmy and his family when she was once married to him, but when the world came to an end so did they. She couldn't say she regretted what happened, if anything relief is what word she could have used to describe that situation. However, this one was just awkward. Ever since him and his uncle arrived at the prison Jimmy seemed to yearn for nothing but her attention and approval. Michonne noticed the chirpiness in her voice disperse and almost stopped to think about it. "How are ya doing this morning Beth?" Jimmy asked. His voice showed sincerity while his expression revealed his desperation. "Fine, how about you?" She asked attempting to play nice. She handed his uncle his tray first before he responded. "Lonely." Was Jimmy's pathetic reply to her in a low voice. Michonne raised an eyebrow at that and resisted the urgent need to snicker at how ridiculous he sounded. Carl almost blushed at that while standing in the background. Even as a young boy he noticed how many men had _'__crushes__'_ on Beth. He almost felt embarrassed for the older boy. Beth's half smile she had tried so hard to maintain faded into a small frown. She shoved the tray of food into his hands and called out, "Next!" While looking over his shoulder to the person behind him in line. He reluctantly moved along with his uncle and she helped the next person with the same warm smile she greeted everyone else with but him. Which made Jimmy's anger boil over even more so than before.

Beth had just passed out the food to most of everybody in the prison but a certain few. Daryl was last in line with a deer tied to his back. Beth's eyes widened in surprised at how _grizzly _he looked standing in front of her. His hair disheveled, his face and hands stained in dirt and his nose red from the cold. After a moment she realized she was just standing there gawking at him. She nodded her head and shut her eyes before stuttering out her greeting. "I-I'll get that to Carol to skin." She reached for the deer and he nodded his head at her handing the corpse over to her. Michonne handed Daryl a tray of food with a reluctant smile. He grabbed the tray and started eating his breakfast with his fingers very sloppily. Michonne scrunched her nose up in disgust. "What she sees' in you, I will never know." She stated and walked off leaving him confused with her last statement. He didn't know if he should feel complimented or insulted. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat with two pairs of eyes on him from a distance.

Outside of the prison it was cold and crawling with the infected outside of the fence. Beth was making her usual rounds about this time after breakfast to check the fence's security. But when she was scanning the area she noticed Lizzie and Mika hunched over at the fence with dozens of risers' gathering outside of it digging their bony fingers into the holes. "What are you two doing?" Beth questioned the two girls who jumped back leaning against the fence swarming with risers' in surprise. That's when the dead grabbed both girl's through the fence by their hair. They yelped in shock and fear and yanked on their hair for the dead monsters to let go of them. Beth resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she cut the hands off of both of the risers' outside of the fence with her sword. After the dark red blood splattered onto the back of both of them, the two sisters' fell to the ground with tears in their eyes. Beth looked to the ground next to them and noticed dead and chewed up rats. "Did you two do this?" She asked the two little girls' with a bit of anger. They remained silent and kept their glares on the older blonde woman. "These things aren't people; they are dead. They want to eat people like you and I. You are not to feed risers', you have to kill them all." She wasn't going to lie to the two girls or mislead them with an ignorant false reality. Mika and Lizzie still stared at Beth with fear and stayed quiet. "Do you understand me?" Beth asked in a stern voice and both of the girls scurried off. They said they did but she had a feeling they really just didn't understand. And who could blame them? They were just little girls after all..

As Beth was on her way back inside of the prison, Maggie and Glen walked out with a smile after their meals. "Everything good?" Maggie asked her little sister who nodded her head back in response. "Yeah, you know the two little girls Mika and Lizzie?" Beth asked her sister who sat in thought for a moment. "I've seen them with the other kids before." She said, disappointed that it was the only thing she knew. "They are feeding the dead a bunch of rats on the perimeter of the fence." She informed the both of them and Glen and Maggie looked at one another in disgust and shock. "We'll have to bring this up in the next meeting. Tell her father and get her some counseling." Glen suggested and Beth added to it. "I agree with the first two, but she isn't going to listen to any of us." She stated her worries and Maggie raised her hands in a questionable stance, "Then who?" She asked. Her younger sister tapped her index finger to her bottom lip before speaking, "Someone younger. I'm pretty sure I know who i have in mind." She spoke as the idea hit her. "Alright well let us know at the meeting." Glen said as him and Maggie walked off. She was going to go ask the person she had in mind for some help.

In the cell block of the prison Carl was in his cell reading comic books in his free time and Beth pulled back the curtain and he happily set the book down and sat upright in his bunk. "Beth?" He asked, seeing how she never just barged into his cell like that before. "Sorry for not knocking or anything I just have something I want to talk to you about." She said while panting to catch her breath. She moved a little quicker here in the cold than she intended to. "What about?" He attempted to keep his voice deep and even, but inside he was a nervous wreck. He had a crush on Beth since the moment where she helped nurse him back to health on the farm from when he was shot. When he awoke from his coma the first thing he saw was this blonde hair beauty unravel right in front of his eyes. At first he thought he had thought he died and an angel was there to take him to heaven. But as time went on he saw his mom and dad and realized that he was indeed alive and had been shot.

_Flashback:_

_Carl opened his eyes, letting them flutter a few times before his vision become re-focused. He didn__'__t know what was going on, where he was at, or what had happened. His head was foggy and his body felt light. But when he opened his eyes he saw a silhouette of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were ocean blue, so wide, big, and full of love and happiness. Her small smile greeting him into the waking world was comforting enough for him. As a few seconds passed and his vision became more clear along with his mind he looked down to see she was bandaging a wound on his chest. It was a round gunshot hole and oddly enough he couldn__'__t feel a prick of pain from the alcohol she was using to clean it with. All he could focus on was her delicate hands and what it would be like to just hold it. He raised his gaze to see his mom and dad standing side by side holding one another in tears. __"__Oh thank god he__'__s awake!__" __He managed to hear his mother say. That__'__s the moment he realized he was alive and that this blonde hair beauty actually did exist._

Thinking back to that was enough to make Carl's young naive heart beat. "Lizzie and Mika." She responded. And when she did his attitude had an instant adjustment. All his hopes gone and he didn't know why he expected anything else. He knew that Beth only had eyes for Daryl. Even someone as young as him could see that. "Who cares?" He said in a bitter voice. "I do. Just please tell me, do you know them? Anything about them?" She asked and he raised a brow at how desperate she seemed. He sighed at her in irritation almost and patted the bed next to him for her to sit. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him and waited for him to explain. "I've overheard them a few times with the other kids. They think the dead are like us, living. They seem them almost as pets, cats and dogs." He paused letting the information sinking in before beginning to speak again. She nodded her head in understanding, letting him continue. "I've told them that they aren't pets. We don't name them, but they are warped." He finished in disgust and Beth sat in thought for a moment. "Your right, they need help. I caught them feeding the dead rats outside of the fence." She informed him and he shook his head in disbelief. "So? What do you want me to do?" He asked in a snarky voice. She sighed and raised her hands defensively. "Hear me out, They wont listen to me, but maybe they'll listen to you?" She suggested and he violently rolled his eyes and began to protest. "Wait! Please Carl, they are just little girls. I think your the one that could help them see." She practically begged him and he groaned in defeat. "Fine. I'll try! No guarantees okay?" He said and she smiled feeling satisfied by his answer and pinched his cheek before exiting his cell. Carl watched her leave in a blink of an eye with a swollen cheek. "Use me up and leave me. Are all girls like this?" He asked himself half-jokingly while resuming to read his comic book lying back on his bunk.

Michonne was in the courtyard waiting for Beth to walk outside any moment now because she noticed the young woman's schedule was always on time and the same. Beth walked outside bundled up in the cold with her sword strapped on her back after speaking to Carl. "You ready?" Michonne called out to Beth from afar and the blonde had to squint her eyes to see the older woman from that distance. "For what?" She asked, wondering what she was ready to do. "Spar." Was Michonne's one word reply. Beth nodded her head and whipped out her sword slowly and steadied herself. Michonne did the same from across the court-yard, getting ready to stand off with the younger woman. The dead groaned and growled from outside of the fences, literally dying to get in. But their focus had to be everywhere at once in this world, on the living enemies and dead. Little did they know that there was a few of the residents were outside chatting a good distance away from them, eyeing what they were about to do. Beth smirked softly and took off in Michonne's direction.

The older woman easily dodged the blonde girl's first attempt at a strike this session. She slid to the side as Beth swung down and hit the young girl in the ribs with the hilt of her sword. Beth gasped feeling the pain in her side and instinctively ducked. Lucky she did, as she fell to her knees, Michonne jabbed forward overtop of the young woman's head. Beth saw the opportunity above her and took it, she used her combat boot while placing her hands on the ground behind her for support and kicked Michonne's hand. The sword to flung to the ground a good distance away from her. The dust from the frozen winter ground was rising making the air around them cloudy from their feet skidding across the land. In the same breath Beth tackled the older woman to the ground and attempted to finish the woman off with her sword but Michonne was slick and twisted their bodies and shifted her weight causing Beth to roll over on her side. She still had her sword and Michonne was left defenseless. As she crawled in attempts to recover her weapon Beth stepped on her hand in front of her and pointed the sword they had found in her face. Michonne smiled and chuckled lightly, silently admitting defeat with a head nod. Beth knew this as well and stepped back away from Michonne and offered her a hand to help her up. Her friend took it and wiped the dirt and dust off of her pants. The younger blonde woman handed her friend the weapon with a giddy smile.

Daryl was in the small crowd from afar admirably gazing at the pair along with everyone else. He could hear the quiet chatters of amazement from the men and woman around him. "They're both so good!" A man said to his wife quietly. She silently agreed while he overheard another woman speak to her companion. "So fast, It's hard to believe the blonde girl can wield a sword so well.." It sounded like a compliment but it had a hint of envy in it. Her friend chuckled lowly at the other woman's comment. "I guess it goes to show not everything is what it seems now a days huh?" She responded to her friend. And for some odd reason Daryl was inclined to agree with the woman. He approached Beth after they were finished walking passed the crowd and ignoring the growing whispers. "See ya got yer ass handed to ya again." He joked at Michonne. who stuck her tongue out at the man. Beth giggled a bit and shook her head, "I wouldn't have gotten so go without her." Michonne put her sword on her back and put her arm across her chest. "You wanna head out on the road with me for a few days in the morning?" She asked Beth. The young blonde woman nodded her head at her older companion and looked to Daryl. Their eyes met with some kind of hope that he would come along, Michonne noticed and spoke once again. "Dixon's invited too, of course." She smiled cooly.

Beth smiled and luckily Lizzie and Mika were in the crowd while the two woman sparred. They both ran up to Beth excited and with a hop in their steps, "Wow that was so cool!" Mika said, tugging on Beth's shirt. "Yeah, I wanna learn how to do something like that." Lizzie added a little more modestly than her younger sister. Beth patted both girl's on the head and got down to their eye levels. "How about I teach you two sometime?" She offered with a smile. Beth saw it as the perfect opportunity to speak with them and maybe shed a little light on them about this world. Or perhaps take it away… "Yeah!" "Sure." Were both of the girl's replies to Beth. When the scurried off Daryl looked at her with a longing in his eyes. She smiled up at him and Michonne noticed this as well and began to search for Carl. With the crowd still around and murmuring Beth and Daryl were facing one another and it was obvious to everyone there that they were in love with one another.

Unlucky for them Jimmy and his uncle were in the crowd. It was a lot for Jimmy to process; Weak Beth who cried in his arms when her brother passed, wrote songs about her feelings, and used to cut herself was now wielding a sword that could very well chop his head off at any moment. Fear was a new emotion he would add for his feelings for Beth, but his sexual drive and lust for her drove him even more mad than before. The way she handled herself was insanely attractive to him and apparently to his uncle as well seeing how he couldn't take his eyes off of Beth for a second. He couldn't blame him, Beth was a gorgeous woman who stupidly slipped through his fingers and left him for a redneck. Seeing them both together now, gazing at one another with such adoration in their eyes disgusted every fiber of his being. He clenched his jaw and balled up his fist, "Your a fool." My uncle commented to his nephew and Jimmy couldn't have agreed more in that moment.

"Your getting good." Daryl complimented her in a low voice. His hands remained in his pockets and his shoulders stiff. She smiled a little wider and replied, "Really?" As if she was surprised. He could hardly believe it. "Thanks, it means a lot coming from you." That statement she said was so simple but it meant much more for Daryl. That sentence alone was enough to make his breathing hitch and his heart beat once more. "Why?" He didn't know what compelled him to ask that. He cursed himself the second he said it. He contemplated the reason why he said that and the only deduction he could come up with was word vomit. Beth seemed thrown off guard when he asked why, he usually wasn't one to pry. Her blue eyes widened slightly and her mouth was shaped into the famous 'o'. The very same expression that made Daryl kiss her on that drunken moonshine night. The same one that tempted him time after time even after he told himself she was just a young girl. She didn't have any idea on how she was affecting him. That's why he usually never acted on impulse with her. His words were short, his actions were careful, but his demeanor over her was protective. "I value your opinion the most." She admitted. And that even shocked Daryl himself, but it left him with the very same question, _why? _

_**Day six accident free at the prison. **_The sixth morning of peace at the prison, Beth was already in the prison's cafeteria kitchen with Carl and Carol helping cooking that morning's breakfast. From the food supply she had found it should last all the residence the month. She was humming a soft tune to herself and Carol spoke, "I miss hearing ya sing." Beth smiled sadly at that, noticing that as well. "It's hard to find the time." She countered back. The older woman nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "I can see that. You got a lot on your plate." She sympathized with the younger woman. Having that much responsibility on you at the age of eighteen could be more than anybody could bear. And she was doing a damn good job of it too, Carol had to admit.

Beth thought of a song that popped in her head and started singing softly,

"_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night. I miss the way we sleep. Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile. I miss the way we breathe.__" _

She paused for the chorus. Carol had a good idea who it was about from the eye color in the song. She smiled comfortably at the warm feeling in her heart.

"_But I never told you, what I should have said. No, I never told you, I just held it in. __And now,_

_I miss everything about you. Can't believe that I still want you. And after all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you, Without you, oh.__" _

Beth sang her little hear out while mixing the pancake batter in a giant bowl. Carl even enjoyed the song though it was a little girlish. He also knew this was about Daryl, he could see that clearly. And for some odd reason, seeing her so happy, made him happy. That's all he could have wanted for her.

"_I see your blue eyes, every time I close mine. You make it hard to see, where I belong to when I'm not around you. It's like I'm not with me. But I never told you, what I should have said._

_No, I never told you, I just held it in. __And now,__ I miss everything about you._

_Can't believe that I still want you . And after all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you. Without you.__" _

As Beth sang her voice echo'd the empty cafeteria and filled Rick's head with pleasant voices this time. Instead of his crazy ones urging him to do things, causing him to see things. He ran his fingers through his hair and through his face, feeling his head pound. Daryl was in the doorway of the cafeteria listening to Beth with his arms crossed and Rick threw him a _knowing_ look before glancing away. Everyone knew but him it seemed.

After Beth handed out breakfast to all of the prison residence and ate herself she packed up her things to go away for a few days in search for more supplies and The Governor. She had her bag on her side along with hidden weapons and her sword strapped to her back. She stood in front of her father, Glen, and Maggie to say goodbye. Hershel pulled his youngest daughter into a hug and squeezed her tight before letting go. "Be careful." He kissed her on the top of the head and looked to Daryl next to her with a stone cold gaze. "I'm counting on you to keep her safe. You hear me? I want my little girl back in one piece or so help me god-" As Hershel continued ranting and threatening Daryl, Beth protested. "Dad!" She called out, obviously embarrassed by her overprotective father. "I'm sorry honey, i just want you back safe." He said before seeing them off. Beth, Daryl, and Michonne walked out of the prison and Beth and Daryl hopped on his bike while Michonne continued to use her horse for transportation.

They found a trail a couple miles down the prison, but it eventually lead to nowhere. It was cold, the wind was cutting right through their outerwear, and it was late afternoon. Michonne, Daryl, and Beth decided to stop at a run down Wall-Mart. They canvassed the store to find toys for all of the residence's children for christmas here soon, according to Beth's calculations. Beth found a bunch of stuffed animals and gathered them all in a trash bag. As she was scoping out the toys a riser grabbed her from behind and slammed her to her back on the hard ground. The force of the impact caused her gasp dryly, no noise came out, she couldn't scream. She looked up at the dead man without a nose or jaw in horror. He was clamping his jaw around her twisted ankle while she lied on the ground stunned.

The store was dim with little to no light, only what was shining through the windows above them. Daryl heard a noise and decided to check it out, when he saw Beth's foot in a risers' mouth, he panicked. He grabbed the dead by it's hair ripping the skin right off it's head. Blood slid down the decomposed skull and it's jaws still haven't unclamped from her boot. She kicked it in the mouth smashing the remaining of it's rotten teeth and killing it's brain. Daryl sighed in relief after that and checked her boot for any signs of rips or tears in it. "Didn't get me." Beth managed to say very breathy. He nodded his head and lifted her up by her elbows. "You okay?" He asked, feeling concerned. She swallowed hard and nodded her head, "Yeah, let's keep going." She spoke as she tossed the sack of toys over her back.

When the three left Wall-Mart they managed to find several gifts, decorations, and wrapping paper for the children. They found a lot of useful things that people in todays' world really wouldn't need. But they were trying to make the best of a worse situation and a celebration was the only way to do it. Michonne rode her horse alongside of Daryl on the motorcycle with Beth tugging on his back. Out on the rode, the wind was picking up and snow started to flurry across the sky. Beth looked up in amazement, It had been a good while since she last seen snow. "Look." She whispered to Daryl in awe as she put a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head up and smiled, it wasn't rare for Beth Greene to find something so amazing by nature. The snow hit Beth's skin and dissolved quickly after, she watched as if it were all in slow motion. They took in the beautiful scene of this moment.

Meanwhile at the prison, Jimmy and his uncle were residing in their cell that they were obligated to share. When his uncle hooked up with a floozy Jimmy just crawled into the top bunk, put the pillow over his head, and imagined it was Beth who was gasping in pleasure from his touch. Oh how many times he had gone through their first time in his head. It would have been perfect, dinner, movies, candles, then they would _'__make love__'_ . "Oh yes! Oh fuck yeah! Right there, right there!" The brunette yelled from the bunk below. He felt the bunk rattle and shake and couldn't help but to feel envy. His raging hard on made it almost impossible to ignore. He rubbed his bulge through his skinny jeans and pulled a picture of Beth from underneath of his pillow.

It was one that she gave him when they first started dating, she was about sixteen then. The only thing that changed was her curves filled out very well. "Take it! Yeah, you know you like it." Were the dirty words uttered by his uncle. He unzipped his pants and pulled his erect member out through the hole. Her bright smile and perky tits in her usual sundress she used to always wore drove him wild. He stroked his penis steadily while his eyes were closed and near the point of rolling in the back of his head. He was imagining Beth touching him, her small, innocent hands committing such a dirty act. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't bother to notice the bed stopped shaking. The whore left shortly after and that left his uncle staring up at his nephew with his dick in his grasp jerking it to his ex-wives photo. "Your such a pussy! There are plenty of _'__nice__' _women in this prison. I know she's a fox man, but shit. Either get it or go." His uncle nagged him. Jimmy paused from his previous actions to give what his uncle said some thought.

After about four hours of no leads on where The Governor headed to or even if he was alive, the three of them parked outside a local house that appeared to be empty. It wasn't surrounded by any other houses, secluded was typically a good thing. Beth slowly entered the front door while Daryl went around back and Michonne decided to take a window. She whistled soft enough for any riser in that building to hear her. Once she did she heard footsteps skidding across the floor. She stopped and listened to them trying to decipher if they were Daryl or Michonne's. But after a few moments of heavy thuds on the hardwood floors, the groans and snarls met her ears. She quietly pulled out her sword and stealthily moved her way up the steps from. A hand touched her back lightly from behind and caused her to jump. She looked back and had two muscled arms around her to secure her on the steps from falling, it was Daryl. She let out a breath of relief and spoke, "You scared me!" She said in a hushed voice. He pointed his eyes up to the top of the stairs, trying to signal her to stay aware of the dead. She nodded and swallowed hard, regaining her grip on the katana. She moved up the step one at a time and when she reached the top she was met with five or six of the dead. What broke her heart even more was that they were a family.

A little girl seemed to be the age of seven, missing one eye and had half her tongue cut off. An older boy behind looked about seventeen years of age, he was missing a good chunk of his neck limping on a broken leg. Their mother and father were behind them gargling on dark red blood and snarling to get their next snack. An old woman was crawling on the ground with a yellow tint in her eyes and blood along the rims of her mouth. Beth raised her sword and cut the little girl's head off first. Every part of her screamed to close her eyes shut while she be-headed a child, but her surveil instincts prevented her from doing so. The blood squirting from the missing body part as the body fell to the hallway floor. The brother sharply lifted his head up and snarled, leaking drool, blood, and flesh. Daryl raised his crossbow and shot the boy in the head with an arrow. Then focusing on the remaining two still standing. Beth jabbed her blade forward with one hand and sliced through both of the mother and fathers' brains. The sword went all the way through both risers' and was lifted off of the ground still hanging on the sword from the sheer force the young woman used to exterminate them. Daryl simply walked up to the old woman and brought his boot down onto her head, smashing the remaining of her dead brain matter and blood flooded the floor. Beth kept her sword out and signaled Daryl to check the other three bedrooms that were on the second floor. Once the area was clear, they both headed back downstairs and met Michonne.

They were pressed to settle down and make camp for the evening due to the snow and the temperature dropping. The made a make-shift fireplace in the living room for warmth and to cook a little dinner for their time out. The three had pillows set around the fire sitting in comfortable silence. Beth looked out the window from where she was sitting and noticed the snow started to cover the ground as the sun was starting to set. If she had to assume the temperature in the house would have been thirty degrees best and outside was much worse, maybe twenty degrees. "Do you think he's even alive?" Beth asked anybody in general, still looking out the window. She rested her head in the palm of her hand and her expression read she was in deep thought. Daryl let out a low, dry chuckle and replied to her, "Naw, he ain't dead. He massacred those people, then left. He's still out there, jus' don't know where." He explained and Michonne looked to the man and had the same gut feeling. And that's what Beth was afraid of the most, the thought of him still roaming around out there. That the fact that one day he might come back and kill them all. She would fight with every fiber of her being before she would let the people in the prison perish. "He lost everyone. Where could he have possibly gone?" Beth questioned. Michonne sighed in what almost seemed like disappointment and spoke, "Anywhere. He's a coward, he lost his people therefore he lost his power. I'd assume he'd be alone of with his _'__loyal__' _followers." Michonne guessed.

It was late in the evening back at the prison, Carl was in the library attempting to find any comics he hadn't read by now, when he overheard Lizzie and Mika speaking. "It's not like their real people." Mika spat at her older sister. Lizzie growled and pinched Mika in the arm. The little sister yelped in pain and teared up, "It's not my fault your the one that doesn't get it!" She yelled. That's when Carl decided to step out into plain view. "Hey now, what's going on?" He said to both of the girls with a sigh. Lizzie nodded her head at Carl and spoke, "Who are you?" She said as if she were snob in middle school. "Carl, now what's going on? What are you doing here so late?" He demanded to know once more in a more stern voice. Mika violently pointed to her sister with a shaking index finger. "Lizzie wanted to feed the risers' again!" She told on her sister. Which resulted in Lizzie roughly grabbing Mika by her hair and dragging her to the ground growling and yelling while doing so. Carl's eyes were wide, had the girl gone mad? Lizzie was on top of Mika yanking her hair while hammer fisting her face. He quickly grabbed Lizzie by her waist while she was terrorizing Mika and pulled her off.

The older sister kicked and screamed in his grasp, she even bit his forearm. That's when he had enough, he pinched her in the neck, the same way Shane taught him how to do. It was the very same night where he abducted everyone and was planning to kill them all but Beth and himself. I was a terrible memory that made his body trembling every time that it flashed back into his head. Lizzie went limp and Mika looked up in concern with her eye swollen and lip bloody as Carl threw her older sister over his shoulder and turned around. "I'm putting her in a separate cell tonight. Don't worry, I'll let her out in the morning. Go back to your cell and get to bed." He told her and she just nodded silently and scurried away. Carl sighed and looked down at the unconscious girl and wondered if there was really any hope of saving her, of saving themselves.

After a few hours of small talk and dinner Beth quickly fell asleep next to the blazing fire that kept them warm. She was covered in the cozy blankets curled up within arms reach beside of Daryl on the floor. Michonne and him still remained awake for the night. She even said she would stay on watch, but he had a hard time sleeping anyways. Even before the world went to shit. "You know, I never told you sorry for what happened to Merle." She said to Daryl. He eye'd her dangerously for a moment at the mention of his dead brother. He shook his head in disagreement after he realized her comment was completely sincere. "Ain't nothin' to be sorry about." He said, attempting to brush off the subject. But Michonne decided to test him a little further, Daryl Dixon was defiantly better at hiding his emotions than his older brother Merle. "Did you know he was in love with her?" It sounded more of a statement coming out of her mouth rather than a question. And to be honest she said it to see what kind of reaction she'd get out of him.

He looked up and away from her for a moment in disbelief before looking back at her with a more recognizable expression this time, sorrow, guilt, and a mixture of guilt. "I know Merle, we grew up together so it wasn't hard to see. He never gave a damn 'bout anyone but himself. The fact that he went out of his way for her so often told me.. He changed, for the better." Daryl spoke openly about Merle to Michonne. She nodded her head, almost surprised she got this much out of him. And for the fact that he responded much calmer than his older brother would have. That right there told her Daryl was a good man and nobody deserved Beth more in her opinion than him. "You weren't threatened?" She asked. And that seemed to be the touchy subject for him. He narrowed his eyes at the woman and hissed, "Why would I be?" He said as if he didn't know what she was talking about. She tilted her head back and crossed her arms across her chest in a relaxed position. "Because you love her." She decided someone had to be blunt and tell the damn man how he felt. His blue eyes widened for a slight second before shaking his head no in disagreement. "Ain't like that." He tried to deny it, but Michonne wanted to test the waters a little further. "Then what's it like?" She asked, wanting to know why he was always around her. And the question came across clear to Daryl, he looked down at her sleeping face for a few moments before deciding to answer. "She saved me, that's how we met.

One thing led to another and I told her I wouldn't let anythin' happen to her." He explained their situation and the older woman nodded in understanding once again. "Your telling me your just her body guard? Oh, come on." Michonne chuckled at the idea of Daryl Dixon just being Beth's _'__protector.__' _ "I'd never do anything to take advantage of her." He snapped, feeling offended of being accused of acting inappropriately to Beth. She shook her head and spoke again, "You misunderstood me. Just because she's younger doesn't mean she can't love, just like you and me." She explained but Daryl didn't seem to know exactly what she was talking about.

_**Day seven accident free at the prison. **_The morning came much quicker than anticipated, Beth and Daryl quickly rose to find Michonne still up and putting out the fire. She packed her things in efforts to get ready for todays travels. Beth rubbed her eyes sleepily and tugged on her other hand and saw that it was intertwined with Daryl's. Her heart pounded in her chest when she felt his rough, calloused hands against her soft porcelain one. Once he was conscious enough to be aware of it, he glanced down at their intertwined fingers. As he raised his head his eyes met Michonne's and realized she was giving him a _knowing_ look with a smirk plastered across her face, which caused him to release Beth's hand like he had been burnt. When he did that Beth and Michonne's smiles turned into deep frowns. Beth felt hurt and disappointed, like she was repulsive. Her eyes averted to the ground as she scooted away from him, because she assumed that's what he wanted. She stood up and gathered her things into a bag while Daryl continued to stare at the hand he held hers in. Michonne really pondered what was going through his head at that moment.

As the three of them traveled further into the country not much had been said that afternoon since that morning. Actually, Daryl had been more solemn than usual after the previous night's conversation with Michonne. Beth glanced at him every now and again while on the back of his bike. Michonne noticed the tension as well and wondered if she pushed Daryl too far last night. "Let's stop here. Toys-R-Us might have some kids stuff." Beth told Daryl and Michonne and all three of them parked in the parking lot with the dead crawling through every inch of it. "Damn, this is going to be a problem." Daryl hissed under his breath. Beth noticed this and smiled at him and shook her head no. She pulled her katana out of her strap when she stepped off of the motorcycle. Michonne did the same with her sword as well. Daryl watched what the two woman were about to do with interest. They both ran out together with at least twenty to thirty of the dead roaming the parking lot.

They all groaned and snarled while approaching the living flesh they sniffed out. Beth gracefully swung her blade while running full speed so the crowd wouldn't catch her and cut five risers' head off in one sweep. Blood filled the cement as more came from all decided to join in and and take a few out with his crossbow. Michonne matched Beth and took out groups at a time with a swing of her sword. Beth ended up having to kick a few away that got too close, she drove the blade through another dead's eye and ripped it out along with the eyeball and the gushing blood pouring onto her sweater. She panted for her breath, apparently taking this many out was a harder task than she had anticipated. But at least it was good sword training for her, that was the bright side. Michonne climbed a truck to avoid getting trample, since they were out numbered. She kicked a riser in the face smashing it's skull and sending it into the ground, back to where they belonged.

The dead were cornering her, they surrounded Beth on each side and she did the only thing her hands knew to do in this situation and that was to swing. She swung in a circular motion and chopped a whole group of the risers' heads' off. Blood seeped in the cement parking lot, staining it red. Daryl saw this over a herd he was dealing with himself and felt a tinge of worry, but knew she was capable of handling herself. Michonne smirked at the young blonde woman, knowing her teachings didn't go to waste.

Currently back at the prison that morning, Carl was passing by his dad's cell when he heard faint cries coming from it. He stopped quickly and opened the curtain to reveal his father in shambles. If Carl's grudge wasn't as strong as it was against his dad, he might have actually sympathized with him. He blamed his father for his mothers death and he blamed his mother for Shane's. Before that night everything seemed normal, even at a young age he could remember when his dad was still in a coma and his mother and Shane would sneak off for some _'__private__'_ time. He followed one day and heard the same noises that came out of his parents' bedroom before the world turned to hell. That's when he knew she was with Shane and when his father came back, he felt compelled to keep it to only himself. He didn't want to believe she would do something like that or that it was true. "Oh, hey Carl." Rick greeted his son in a hoarse voice. "Hey." Carl replied back emotionless. "I know you hate me Carl, but I only want to keep you safe." He explained in a low voice and hinted with desperation. "No you just left mom alone with Shane and she got pregnant. Why couldn't you have been there when everything happened? Why couldn't you have saved mom?!" Carl yelled before rapidly exiting the cell. "Carl!" Rick called out after his son, but he already took off.

Once they successfully cleared out the parking lot, they took a five minute breather before pushing on to the inside to find the actual supplies. Beth sat on the ground for a moment and huffed out loud, trying to regain her breath. The parking lot was scattered with dead bodies and soaked in blood, but that was their scenery those days. Chaos and havoc is something Beth Greene and the rest of the survivors had endured from the start, but they would never be used to it. She sighed heavily and wiped the cold sweat off of her forehead. "Real workout." Michonne half-joked. Beth chuckled low and breathy at that. The snow made the unusual madness into a wonderland of white, excluding the red. The sky turned grey and foggy, the leaves trees bounced, and it seemed as if the clouds were nonexistent. "We should get moving." Daryl muttered as he walked off to the entrance of the store. Beth raised an eyebrow and pointed at the older gentleman, "What's his deal?" She questioned his behavior. Michonne felt cornered, she in no way wanted to reveal what he said, but she didn't want to lie to her either. So she went with the safest option, playing it cool. "Who knows?" She said. Michonne walked off to the entrance, leaving Beth gaping alone and confused. "Did I miss something here?" She said to herself as she stood up and pulled out her katana.

Beth followed Daryl and Michonne to the entrance of the store and peered in the dirty and mucked up glass window. "Can you see anything?" Michonne asked Beth. The blonde woman squinted hard and only managed to make out a few of the dead scattered among the store. "Well, let's find out." Daryl said while opening up the front door of the store. Growls and snarls instantly hit their ears and the dead started approaching them. Beth readied her weapon and charged forward, which _was _a bit more brash and unusual for her. "Dammit girl! What do you think yer doing?" He called out to her from behind with his crossbow impaling riser after riser in the head. Beth swung her sword with sheer, unfocused force and slice five of the dead that were lined up in one swipe. Blood squirted from the bodies and she stomped on all of their heads forcibly killing each and every one of them. Daryl stood there and looked at her with a half-stunned expression. "What was that? Are you tryna' get yerself killed?" He growled at her as he took a dangerous step closer to her. Her face was splattered in blood and her perfectly light blonde and wavy hair was now much darker from it. "What do you care?" She spat at him, her eyes cold to him for the first time ever.

But that only egged him on, "I promised yer dad I'd look after ya." He stated. But that only seemed to make the situation worse, she laughed ironically and spoke. "That's right, huh?" Her words seemed harmless enough, but the tone in her voice held venom. He almost flinched at that. Beth walked passed him in order to gather supplies for the prison. Since Daryl was certainly in the mood to irritate her, she would focus her mind on the rest of her family. Michonne almost regretted pushing Dixon too far, but she knew that he would come around. It needed to be said and someone needed to tell him, she wasn't sorry she did it. She was sorry that it caused all of this due to Daryl incapable of recognizing his own feelings along with hers. Daryl stood there like a deer in the headlines contemplating on what he said wrong.

Meanwhile back at the prison, Jimmy was in the common area in deep thought. The area was crowded and filled with many people talking and chatting with one another. He had came up with his resolution the other night in his bunk about what to do about the extreme sexual urges he held for Beth. He'd have to find a replacement, for now, while he'd managed to squeeze his way back into Beth's life and finally get rid of that old redneck. He scoped out the room for any decent candidates that suited his liking.

One matched the description he was looking for, he hadn't known the girl, but she was the same age as him it seemed from Woodberry. Her hair was blonde, the same as Beth's, but however it was straight unlike hers. Her curves were average and her eyes were blue, the same color luckily. Of course she was nowhere near as gorgeous as Beth, but fucking her from behind would fulfill his desires, or so he thought. He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike when the young woman was alone.

The three of them silently gathered the supplies that they needed and quickly headed out of the department store. The parking lot remained empty and the snow continued to keep falling. Their footsteps left imprints in the ground as they walked back to their transportations. Michonne hopped on her horse and Daryl and Beth rode on the motorcycles away from the Toys-R-Us. While traveling down the road Michonne suddenly halted along a dirt rode where a bunch of campers were set up. "What?" Beth whispered in Daryl's ear from behind him. Her hot breath blew into his cold and numb ear lobe. He shivered and it went all the way down his spine. He leaned forward and shrugged, having all eyes in front of him. Michonne got off her horse and walked up next to the bike, "We're not in view yet, but I recognize two faces." She said in a low, regretful voice. Daryl and Beth both looked to her for her to continue. "Who?" He asked, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Their from Woodberry. The Governor's henchman, Martinez and Tim." When Michonne said that Beth's eyes widened. She instinctively grabbed Daryl's jacket from behind and squeezed a bit in fear, with Daryl, she felt safe. He noticed this as well and felt a tinge of pain in his heart. He wanted to get rid of everything that she feared. Beth couldn't help but to reminisce all the bad encounters with the both of them. The Governor had to be in that camp from that information. "What about-" Before the young blonde could finish her question, Michonne answered for her. "Haven't seen him. We can scope the place out, to see if he is." They both nodded their heads as the three resided to the woods to spy on the group. "Lucky I have these." Beth said pulling a pair of binoculars out of her bag. The very same pair that she used the day Merle died. She handed them to Daryl and he gave her somewhat of a questionable look. "You carry binoculars?" He asked. She nodded her head silently, knowing what they reminded her of. He looked out the goggles and tried to spot any sign of The Governor.

In the shower room of the prison, Jimmy saw the woman he had been eyeing go in there unattended and saw his chance. He quickly and silently slipped in the door, locking it behind him and waited around the corner for her to get undressed. She turned the water on and began to strip. Her breasts were a pretty good size, appeared to be a D to Jimmy. Her nipples were hard from the cold and her lower bush remained untrimmed. She stepped under the water letting the cold liquid run over her body which caused her to have chills run down her spine. She started to apply the soap over her breasts, lightly massaging them. Jimmy couldn't deny his hard on, it had been a long time since he had been with a woman last due to Beth being so prude. He started to rub his bulge through his jeans once again, to cool the fire that was burning in his crotch. When she slid her other hand lower and started to massage her clit, he almost lost it. She moaned quietly at first while applying light pressure to the bud. But once she stimulated it a bit more with the slickness of the water, she groaned much louder than she intended to. "Oh god." She quivered quietly to herself.

That's when Jimmy had enough of the show, he wanted some hands on action. He put the ski mask he had found on his head and appeared from behind a shower curtain. She was so preoccupied with the pleasure she was giving herself, she didn't notice him. He spoke before forcing himself on her, "Your so hot baby, I'll make sure ya feel good." He said in a husky voice with eyes like a predator who targeted the weak. She tried to yell but when she did he quickly covered her mouth and showed her a knife. "Make a noise, try to fight back and I'll kill you without making a sound." He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head in understanding frantically and whimpered. He responded by kissing her earlobe tracing his lips down her neck. The woman had tears slide down her cheek, but with the shower running, you couldn't tell. She was disgusted and humiliated with this man. He ran his hands over her breasts and squeezed both of them roughly from behind and started to grind his erection on her bare ass. He managed to wiggle it free before attacking her. "Please, just stop this." She begged him quietly.

But he simply just ignored her and flicked her nipples. She yelped lightly and threw her head back from her instinct at reacting at pleasure. When she did that she felt embarrassed and disgusted with herself now. "You like that don't ya? Don't worry I got more in store for you baby girl." He said, pretending to himself that this woman was indeed Beth. "Your a pig." The woman said in a low, deflating voice. When she did it made him angry and he yanked her head back to face him roughly. She looked into his eyes with tears running out of her blue one's, the same kind as Beth. Nothing in his expression showed mercy or remorse. Without a word he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She muffled a bit, trying to gain the air back he was so rapidly taking.

After a moment of her not responding, Jimmy pressed the knife to her asscheek enough to draw blood. She yelped in pain and sobbed before trying to jump forward away from him. He held his grip on her by her neck which choked her when she tried to run. Blood ran down the shower floor and into the drain mixing with the water. "Fucking bitch, I want you to respond to me. Or I'll cut you up, you hear me?" He growled at her and she sobbed once more before nodding her head again. He roughly forced his tongue into her mouth once again and she slid hers around his, intertwining them. He then used one hand to wrap around her waist to keep in place and another to grab his dick and to rub it against her wet slit. She was hating every moment of this, but it felt as if her body was betraying her. The more and more he rubbed her with his cock, the better it felt. She had never felt more repulsed with herself and another person than this moment.

While their tongues were gliding against one another a moan escaped her lips from the stimulation his erection was causing her. She quickly stopped herself, not wanting to egg the pervert on any more. He groaned in pleasure and laid her on the shower room floor. The woman looked at the ski mask in fear and dread on what he was about to do. "Please, why are you doing this?" She sobbed quietly, feeling like she was losing her fight. He laughed darkly before replying while positioning himself on top of her. "Cause you belong to me." That phrase he said made every hair on her body stand up. Her blue eyes widened and she whimpered louder in desperation to get away from him. He responded to her cries with latching his lips around her nipple licking and sucking it roughly. She squeaked at the sensation it caused and attempted to close her legs on reaction. He quickly tore them open with his own leg and put it in-between hers' to keep them open. He licked both her nipples all the way down to her navel. It sent a disgusting chill down her spine. He spread her legs open more to get a better look at where he was going.

After hours of observation the only thing they managed to figure out was that Martinez and Tim really liked to kill time drinking and playing golf. No sign of The Governor and the group seemed normal. "Well this is a bust, do you think he's out on a run?" Beth groaned to Michonne and Daryl. He shrugged his shoulders and the older woman looked to the ground in thought. "We could sit out here for a couple more days to see if he pops up." Michonne suggested to the two of them. The two of them looked to one another before silently nodded, giving their answers. "Alright, well let's see what we find." She said leaning back against a tree. "Hope daddy and them wont be too worried." Beth mentioned to Daryl.

Out in the courtyard of the prison, Hershel was out in the field tending to the cattle the group had managed to find unscathed when Rick appeared from behind him. "How are you holding up?" The old man asked Rick. The younger gentleman shrugged his shoulders and sniffed loudly. "Don't know anymore." He spoke with hopelessness. Hershel took a good look at Rick and sighed, "I know it's hard and it's going to take some time. You'll get there and when you do remember this; What happened with Shane wasn't your fault, but you need to look after Judith like Lorie entrusted you to do." He tried to explain his responsibilities to him. Rick paced around the field and ran his fingers through his curly locks in a panic. "How when every time I look at her face I see Shane!" He cried, letting the tears run down his face. Hershel's heart went out to the man, it really did. "Well without you Rick, she has no one." He spoke in a soft voice. He wiped the tears away from his jaw and balled his fist, "I was so awful to her when we last spoke." Rick said shakily. "She knows you loved her, what's done is done. We need to focus on now, we need to move on." He tried to help the man but it seems he was still stuck on the same day his wife died.

It was now nightfall at the camp with Beth, Daryl, and Michonne. The snow had just finally stopped falling. They had been observing the group for hours with no indication that The Governor is there. "All they have done so far is drink and play golf." Beth said with a frown. She supposed she shouldn't have felt disappointed considering they weren't degrading anybody or anything. She always believed a person could change, but these type of people are the kind that put some serious doubt into her head. They couldn't light a fire at the risk of having their positions compromised. So it was colder than ever to Beth, she shivered and rubbed her arms together even with a jacket on. She could see her heated breath in the air and rubbed her hands together for warmth. "Here." Daryl said while wrapping his hands around hers for warmth. She almost blushed at the sudden unexpected contact considering how he acted this morning. He rubbed her hands and blew into them, sitting next to one another. "Thank you." Beth tried as hard as should could to keep her voice even. "You okay?" He asked her quietly. She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, why?" She questioned back. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued rubbing her hands. To Beth, Daryl Dixon was a true enigma. Michonne watched the interaction with a smile, she knew Daryl would warm up to her, _literally. _

"Please, don't, If you have any decency at all you'll stop where your at." The woman whimpered while attempting to turn her head away. He violently grabbed the sides of her face to make her face him. "I'm the one calling the shots here! Now if you don't shut your fucking mouth, I'll stuff your underwear down your throat." Jimmy threatened in a deeper voice than his own. The woman swollen hard as a finger enter her slick heat. "Fuck you." She spat at him looking him directly in the eyes. He sat up and back slapped her across the face making her head turn to the side. Her lip was busted and a tooth chipped off and broke onto the ground next to her. She spat up blood that got washed away by the water and once again down the drain. She coughed dryly and groaned softly in pain. "I'm going to fuck you alright." He growled as he roughly thrusted into her. The woman began hitting him in the back with whatever amount of energy she had left in her. She started to yelp loudly over and over and that's when Jimmy had enough of her yelling. Somebody might hear them and try to check it out. He grabbed the fuzzy pink fuzzy underwear and jammed it down her throat. She gagged on the garments and sobbed feeling the sharp pain of him mercilessly pounding into her. He roughly grabbed her breasts while his eyes rolled in the back of his head through the mask like some kind of wild animal. She wished he would just get it over with and kill her already.

The pain of ripping and tearing as he slammed into her time after time was more than she could bear. "Oh, your so much hotter without all the talking baby. So tight." He grunted out in between thrusts. She whimpered in pain as her response as many more tears streamed down her face. His final pump into her was the worst of all. He groaned in pleasure as he finished inside of her. She cried out louder at that feeling the warmth spread farther into her womb with each squirt. He simply just stood up after he came and zipped up his pants then stood over her. He looked at her broken body and shattered spirit lying there in the shower motionless with her own underwear shoved into her mouth and her legs spread wide open. "Hope you liked it just as much as I did. I look forward to next time." He said as he stepped out of the shower room unnoticed.

Back at Beth's camp, Michonne had fallen asleep due to it being Daryl's watch that night. It was getting later on in the evening and Beth and Daryl were sitting next to one another in silence. She sharpened her sword while he enjoyed her quiet company. They had a blanket thrown around them for a little extra warmth considering they had no fire. "I miss my momma sometimes." Beth said without looking at him out of the blue. He glanced over to her and held his gaze, silently waiting for her to continue. "She was wise, always talked me through a situation, helped me in times of crisis. I know i got family here now, but I can't help but to think about the ones I left behind." She explained and he knew exactly what she was talking about. Merle is what popped inside of his head when she mentioned it. He shook his head at her, "Didn't leave no one behind. It was all out of yer control." He said, trying to comfort her in his own way. She chuckled lowly and sat her sword down then folded her hands together in her lap. "That's the thing, I want more control over my life." She said. Daryl scoffed at that and pointed his index finger at her for a slight second. "That's yer problem then. Yer trying to be a hero when yer only human. What you want is the ability to save everyone." He told her and she laughed genuinely at that. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked with a smile. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, bumping his shoulder against hers. "Naw. It's just everybody can't be saved." He countered and she let out a long sigh. "I know that, but I still want to try." She declared with determination.

The woman laid there on the shower room floor when the shower finally cut off. She spit the underwear out and gagged softly, still not moving. She slowly curled up into the fetal position naked, bloody, and bruised. She sobbed to herself with her eyes squeezed shut. All she could see were those cold eyes he forced her to stare into the entire time. She was in so much pain her vision was fuzzy along with her perception of time. She had been lying on the floor for over an hour after the rape occurred. She couldn't find it in herself to move an inch after that in sheer fear he's still around and the shame of it. That's when she heard the door open once again and footsteps approach, she closed her eyes tight and said her last prayer to god. This was it, she was dead, that's all she could think. "Are you alright ma'am?" A male voice said from behind. It was a different voice than the man that raped her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a blurry silhouette kneeling down in front of her. "What happened?" He asked grabbing a dry towel and wrapping it around her. "He raped me." She croaked before blacking out. The woman went limp on the ground and he checked her pulse to find she wasn't dead, but unconscious and traumatized. Rick sympathized with the woman from the bottom of his heart. She looked as if she'd been through war and back. He took his black T-shirt off and placed it over her head to cover her body. He then wrapped her back into the towel and lifted her bridal style gently carrying her somewhere safe.

Daryl stared at Beth in admiration at her previous words. He smiled at her for the first time that day and she couldn't help her heart from beating so fast. How she longed to see that expression on his face more. She smiled back and leaned her head against his shoulder. "We're so close to finding him." She whispered, referring to The Governor. He leaned his head against hers and smelled her lavender scented shampoo. He then pressed his lips to her head softly and inhaled once more. Beth felt this and almost stiffened until she felt his lips. She was holding her breath in fear of him moving if she did. She inched into him, feeling warmer and warmer the closer she got to him. "Lavender your favorite scent Greene?" He asked in a low, husky voice. She knew he was referring to her shampoo and nodded.

She finally had to exhale the breath she had been holding. He smiled into her blonde hair and then leaned his head back into the tree with Beth's head against his broad shoulder. She nodded her head sleepily and her eyelids were heavy. But he glanced down to see the smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep and couldn't help the one on his as he kept watch. Unknown to them, Michonne was awake with one eye open and witnessed the interaction. She smiled at the pair, it was clear to her that they both felt the same way. In her opinion she thought he was just touchy with other people knowing. That was the last thing the thought as she went to sleep.

_**Day eight accident free at the prison. **__The previous night before,_ Rick had brought the unconscious woman to a cell on the top floor and brought Carol in there as well to get her cleaned up and changed while he stood outside of the cell. Carol stepped out of the cell after a while and he approached her, "She said she was raped." He told her quietly. Carol nodded her head slowly and spoke, "Yeah, I can tell. She has vaginal tearing and bleeding, beat up pretty bad too." She informed him and he nodded his head at that as well. "Can you sit with her tonight? I think she'd feel more comfortable with a woman there when she wakes up than me." He asked her. Carol understood that and nodded, "Alright, I'll stay in her cell and have a lookout." Rick nodded his head as he walked off. If someone was sexually assaulting someone in this prison, he'd find out who.

In the morning, the woman woke up frantically kicking and screaming, which woke Carol up as well. She jumped off the floor letting her blanket fall and hushing the woman. "Your safe! He isn't here anymore." She tried to tell the woman. She stopped fighting and took a look down at her clothes and started sobbing once more. She put her hands over her face as her body trembled. Carol put a comforting hand on her arm softly and spoke, "Can you tell me what happened?" She questioned the young girl. She looked up with watery blue eyes, "Did you find me?" She managed to ask. Carol didn't want to lie to her, she shook her head no and the woman tilted her head in confusion. "Then who did?" She said with fear in her eyes as she pulled the covers over her more. "His name's Rick, he used to be a cop." She said, in attempts to make her feel better. The woman relaxed at that and nodded in understanding. "Can you tell me your name?" Carol asked. "Jessie." Was a one word reply from the woman. "I'm Carol." She replied back to the young blonde hair'd woman. She was silent with teared still pouring down her face, gripping her sheets. "I was taking a shower, he snuck in behind me and locked the door." She started explaining and Rick was outside the door listening for anything he could use to find the prick. "He grabbed me from behind and pressed the knife to my butt.

He called me a fucking bitch and said if I yelled he'd cut me." She had to stop because as she was telling it she started to cry again. Feeling what he did to her all over again. She put a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath to finish. "He made me kiss him, declared I belonged to him. After I fought back and he slapped me, he stuffed my underwear in my mouth and raped me. After he finished inside of me he zipped up his pants and said, _"__I hoped you liked it as much as I did. I look forward to next time__"_. How sick is that?" Jessie sobbed, feeling disgusted and afraid. "Do you know how he looked?" She asked with a hand on the woman's shoulder. She shook her head frantically and sniffed loudly, "He wore a black ski mask, he was white, and his eyes were blue." She said flaring her hands around questionably. "Fat, skinny? Tall, short?" Carol asked another question, trying to get more of a description. "He was skinny and tall." She replied.

The morning in the woods for Beth, Daryl, and Michonne were very cold as snow covered the ground. They had packed their gatherings up and followed Martinez, Tim, and 2 other recruits out into the forest. They were silent and left the horse and bike somewhere hidden. They saw them approaching a camp that appeared to be raided. Dead bodies lined the ground and the smell of gunpowder was in the air. A body was still moving and the man groaned with a bullet wound in his back. Martinez approached the hurt man but before he could reach him Tim shot the man in cold blood and laughed. Martinez took a good long look at his buddy and hissed, "What the hell was that man? He was still alive!" He said. Tim shrugged his shoulders and threw his gun over his back, "One less mouth to feed." He stated while rummaging through the dead group's supplies. Beth sat in the bushes with Daryl and Michonne seething. "I can't wait to personally shoot that son of a bitch." She growled in anger and the other two beside her stared at her with wide eyes. When she said that they heard guns click and a voice shout, "Come on out!" Daryl innerly cursed Beth for a moment.

They all came out with guns drawer as well. When Beth, Daryl, and Michonne stepped out of the brush Martinez and Tim had smiles plastered across their faces. "Well, well, well. Lookey here. Miss thang survived after all. Back then I said it was such a shame for a pretty little thing like you to die for an old washed up fuck. I can see he didn't make it out alive though." He said with a smirk on his face. That's when Beth lost it knowing he was talking about Merle and stepped forward and pressed her gun under his chin. His response was to put it against her temple at the same exact time. Both of their safeties clicked off and that's when Daryl attempted to move closer to step in with his gun and Martinez pointed his gun at him and it clicked. "Hold it there, let's all calm down." He suggested. "You murdered that man in cold blood. Which is what you and The Governor did to many other people, including Merle." She hissed near his face, pressing the gun harder under his chin causing his head to tilt up. "If he didn't take those bullets for you, maybe he'd still be around." He said, trying to turn the guilt around on her.

But she wasn't taking the bait, she shook her head frantically and Daryl spoke, "How's your tongue?" He chuckled, recalling the memory of him cutting it off. "Fuck you asshole. Couldn't taste anything for weeks." He cussed Daryl and Beth chuckled along with him. "We don't work for that man anymore. He murdered our own people without any mercy. We stayed the night with him and ditched him." Martinez informed Michonne, Beth, and Daryl. "How do we know if your lying or not?" Michonne asked cooly with her sword by her side. "Nah, you don't understand. He reached a point of crazy to where even we were scared shitless of him. He lost it after the prison." He spoke the truth to them and they had a feeling it was as well. "Yeah, so calm your tits." Tim said getting closer to Beth's face, trying to intimidate her.

Beth stepped back from the man putting her gun away. He wiped the dust off of his shirt and spit his dip onto the ground. "So sweet of you to take a bullet for him though hun. Better luck next time." He taunted her as she turned to walk away. She calmly stopped walking and closed her eyes to take a deep breath. She planted her feet on the ground and swiftly pulled out her katana, turned around and cut Tim's head clean off his shoulder in one quick movement. His head dropped to the ground before his body with two thuds. Martinez and the two others looked at their dead friend in horror and the two recruits tried to start shooting. Daryl instantly shot both in the head with his crossbow before they could put their hands on the triggers. Martinez attempted to shoot Beth but her sword was already at his neck with her pointing it there. "If you just walk back to your camp, we will leave peacefully." Beth offered this last chance, seeing the remorse he held earlier for the victims. He nodded his head and slowly back up and disappeared into the forest. "Shouldn't have let him go." Daryl murmured and Beth narrowed her eyes at him. "He didn't want to kill that man before, that was enough for me." She said putting her sword covered in blood back in it's place. Daryl scoffed and followed Beth Greene back into the other direction of the forest with Michonne leading them.

Back at the prison, Jessie continued to weep to Carol about the previous night. "You don't understand! He said he'd come back for me." She managed to blubber out through her tears. That's when Rick entered the cell and nodded to Carol, she understood and nodded back. She stood up and exited the cell while Rick walked passed her as she did. "I recognize those eyes before I passed out, your Rick right? The one who found me?" She asked, trying to recompose herself. He nodded his head and spoke, "Yeah, you look young how old are you?" He asked in a cop-like tone. She scoffed lightly, feeling a little insulted from the comment. "Twenty-four." She replied with her arms crossed, eyes averted to the ground. He nodded his head once again, "I'll have someone outside the cell watching out for him." She shook her head frantically in disagreement. "What if it's him?" She asked, fearing the worst. "Look, nobody I will have guard your cell will be a rapist. Rest assured, Jessie." He said cooly before walking out of the cell and signaling Carol to go back in.

Ever since Daryl, Beth, and Michonne discovered that The Governor was not in fact at that camp like Martinez said, they ventured back to the prison to wrap the presents and put them under the tree they had found for the children. It was a nice gesture to make it as 'home-like' as possible. They arrived at the gate of the prison and Glen was the one to open it. The three of them entered the prison out of the cold with a sack of gifts and met Rick in the common room.

"Something happened while you were away." He spoke to Beth and Daryl mostly. Beth and Daryl looked to one another with questionable gazes, then back to Rick. "There was a man in a ski-mask that raped a young woman last night in the shower." He told them and Beth's jaw almost dropped. "We have someone like that in the prison?" She asked, but almost seethed. He nodded his head reluctantly and answered, "Yes. She's alive, but traumatized, maybe pregnant." He said. Beth shook her head in disbelief, "We need to find out who this is." She spoke. Rick groaned and ran his hands over his face in frustration, "Well it's a little hard from her description." He let out a long sigh. "Like?" Daryl asked for the information. "Blue eyes, white, tall, skinny, and young." He told him and Beth asked another question. "How young?" Rick shrugged his shoulders and took an estaminet, "She described to Carol eighteen through twenty something." That was all he knew and Beth spoke again, "What if he attacks someone else?" He sniffed, rubbed his nose quickly, then replied to her. "That would be bad news for you then." He said and Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man. "What the hell you mean?" He asked dangerously. He raised both arms in defense, "I'm _only_ saying she fits the description of Jessie. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and same body build. I'd be careful." He warned her and they both nodded as Rick walked passed them.

Jimmy noticed the instant Beth arrived, but stayed a good enough distance away to not being able to hear anything they were saying. He just wasn't fond of her arriving with the older redneck or this mysterious older woman. He noticed her absence and seen she goes out on runs often it seemed like. He also noticed the woman he attacked in a cell with another older woman. After he committed the act, he hid the mask in his pillow and simply slept peacefully that night, satisfying his urges. He held no remorse for what he did nor did he see it as wrong. He tried to move unnoticeably closer to the pair after Rick walked off in an attempt to eavesdrop. "If yer going for a shower, I'm standing outside the door and watching out for him." They spoke in low voices, over the chatter Jimmy was hardly able to hear them. Beth declined, "I'll be fine, don't worry. I can take care of myself." She said with a smile, but the redneck wasn't taking that for an answer. He shook his head and put a hand on her back, tugging her off to the shower rooms. Jimmy remembered the time and would wait to see if she took a shower at the same times every day. Jimmy would be lying if he said he wasn't going down there to check out what they were doing.

Jimmy was shortly behind the two of them as they approached the bottom cell block, shower room. "I can't believe someone was raped in here." Beth said in disbelief with her clothes in hand. Daryl put a hand on her arm and rubbed gently in circles. "It's fine, I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya." He guaranteed her. She smiled and nodded her head, standing on her tippy toes. Jimmy's eyes widened when he saw what she was about to do next. She put both hands on his chest and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. She felt his beard against her lips making them go numb and her face heat up. His arm wrapped around Beth's waist lightly and pulled her closer. When her long lashes lifted to reveal her crystal blue eyes, she slowly up back up at him after she stepped back and hummed softly. "Thank you." She whispered as she went inside the shower room. He growled softly and left the two of them, knowing there was no way passed him unseen. "Like a damn romance novel." He heard the older redneck mutter once Beth went in the shower room. He felt disgusted and outraged hearing the man say that about _his_ wife.

Beth was in the shower in a different stall than the rape occurred and turned on the water. She stepped in the shower and as she was standing under the cold water she looked back on todays events. She had killed another living being today, she felt no better than they did in that moment. She rinsed her hands off but every time she glanced down at them she could have sworn she had seen all of the blood still stained onto them. Then Beth would blink a couple times before her eyes returned to normal. "Get a grip." She mumbled to herself. She washed her hair and body then proceeded out of the shower room after she was done. Daryl greeted her outside of the door and they returned to the upstairs of the prison unharmed.

Beth knocked on the wall outside of Carl's cell, "Come in." She heard him call out. She pulled the curtain back and smiled at him. "Hey Beth." He greeted her sitting up in his bunk. "Hey, I was wondering if you spoke to Lizzie and Mika?" She asked. He nodded his head silently and she sat on the edge of his bunk awaiting his answer. "I caught Lizzie trying to feed them again, Mika tried to stop her. Once Mika told on Lizzie she went nuts." He explained to her while throwing his hands around in the air while telling the story. Beth's eyebrows curved in confusion, "What do you mean nuts?" She asked him. He sighed, then resumed his strange occurrence with them. "Crazy, Lizzie yelled jumped on Mika, pulled her hair, punched her, knocked teeth out, and bit me when I tried to pull her off. That sound crazy to you?" He said in irritation. Carl didn't even want to be involved with the brats anyhow.

Beth gasped lightly in shock and put a hand up to her mouth, "Oh my, I knew something was off with her but I never thought - what did you do with her after that?" She started on one thought and ended up asking a question at the end of her sentence. He shrugged his shoulders, just as his father would and spoke, "What else could I do? She was a danger to herself and others. I locked her up in the cell, told my father and let her out to be watched by her dad in the morning." He disclosed to her. Beth's eyes widened and she quickly sat up out of the bed like a lighting bolt. "What?" He asked, looking around the room. All Beth could see were flashbacks of the days she spent in the cell after _his_ father locked her in there. She balled her fists up and her mouth curved into a frown, "That's exactly what your father did to me. _You_ were the one that let me out, remember?" She spat out angrily and Carl quickly stood up while putting his hands up in the air slightly. "It's not the same thing Beth, think about it. I let her out the morning after she bloodied up her younger sister and attacked me. There's a difference." He countered back at her. Beth's lips puffed out into a pout and she turned on her heels and high tailed it out of the cell. She knew he was right, but she just could help but to be upset.

After the confrontation with Carl, Beth went to check up on Lizzie in her and Mika's cell beside her fathers'. She pulled the flowery curtain open to reveal the two of them playing with barbies. She smiled at that, but once she saw Mika's face, her smile turned into a frown. "Hey Beth." Mika attempted to smile for her entrance, but it hurt so bad it fell flat. Lizzie half smiled and remained silent and practically ignored her and returned playing with dolls. The younger sister's face was swollen along with her black eye and busted lip. "Mika? Could I speak with Lizzie for a moment alone? You can sit with your dad for a sec." She requested but suggested. She nodded her head yes and with one last smile of missing teeth she truly felt awful for the little girl. Mika exited the cell and her gaze fell on the older sister. "Are you okay Lizzie?" Beth examined her. She nodded her head and put the barbie down onto the carpet they had put over the concrete. "Yeah, why?" Lizzie remarked, being ignorant about it. But luckily, Beth had the patience of a saint to deal with her. "I'm talking about last night. Why did you hurt Mika?" She tried to inquiry from the younger girl.

She shrugged her shoulders and her eyes were watering, "I don't know. I just got so mad that she was going to tell on me. If we're in here then that means all of them out there starve!" Lizzie shouted. Beth looked at the girl incredibly and scoffed at her. "They aren't living. Risers' may look similar to me and you but the difference us we are alive. You and I have beating hearts and a will to live. The dead eat living human flesh to stay alive resulting in the evident extinction in the human race if that happens. The world wasn't always like this, you remember. You used to go to school, play with your friends, your mother." She tried to reason with the girl and oddly enough she was perfectly calm through out her heartfelt speech. Lizzie gazed at Beth with a cold look and questioned her one last time, "Then why are they here?" Beth sighed and knew the answer most likely will never be uncovered to them. "I really don't know, nobody does. But what we do know is that the dead are the enemy Lizzie." Beth answered the older sister honestly.

Beth went outside in the courtyard of the prison to get some fresh air and she was met by Michonne with a playful smirk plastered across her face. She slowly pulled her katana out and waited. Beth rolled her eyes teasingly and started to draw her sword as well. She glanced around the area to make sure all civilians were out of he way and then they began.

Beth rushed at Michonne with full speed. She swerved, bobbed and weaved right when she was about to reach her, she then slashed downwards with her blade. The swords' clashed against one another that sent sparks flying through out the air. Beth was quick to think and uppercutted Michonne's katana with hers, hearing the ear piercing screech from colliding weapons.

Michonne swiftly sidestepped to the right just enough to where Beth's blade passed by her face by a couple of inches. The older woman smirked tensely at that, "You wanna play like that?" Michonne joked. Quickly, before Beth could respond, Michonne lightly punched the blonde in the stomach enough to knock the wind out of her, which stunned her for a few moments. Beth coughed and gagged for a minute while sticking her sword in the dirt for balance. "Even when you have your blade, you can use your hands too." The older woman instructed as a lesson learned. Beth groaned and stood back up a bit wobbly, readying herself once more.

Unnoticeably to the two of them, they were drawing in a crowd with their commotion. The crowd watched their fight let out a collective wince for the younger blonde once she got hit. Daryl was in the group of people as well and bit the bottom of his lip in concern when she kneeled to the ground for that moment, gasping for breath. He stood there was his hands in his pockets observing her with interest. Jimmy was there as well with his uncle like usual.

Michonne slashed at Beth with her katana forcing her to go on the defensive. She held her sword up feeling herself lose her own footing and had the need to continuously back up.

She was still open for plenty more strikes but Michonne surely was not done yet.

The last blow had set Beth up for another attack and Michonne hastily obliged her by putting a simple sidekick into her side, knocking her over and off balance onto the ground. She followed that kick up with a quick rising uppercut to the side of her face. As Beth was falling to the ground with her sword in hand and the throbbing pain in her face, she jerked to the right and swung around behind Michonne in a flash. Then, as Beth was still falling to the ground she decided to turn the tables. She curled her legs into her body and grabbed Michonne's arm from behind, putting the weight of her fall into a super extensive swing. She gained all the momentum she could in that counterattack. She landed hard to the ground from the force she put into the throw, but she was able to recover a lot faster than her opponent still tumbling.

Michonne was violently pulled off of her feet and thrown across the frozen snow covered ground from the sheer force of Beth's strength. She painfully skidded and along the wet surface, unable to control her actions of tumbling around. A groan escaped her lips as the burn from the attack started setting in. Michonne looked up and Beth's big blue accomplished eyes with surprise.

She stood up with a smirk, wiping the dust and snow off of her placing her sword on her back. "I think that's enough for now." She said and Beth smiled and accompanied her friend across the courtyard. "Sorry, was I too rough?" Beth asked with worry in her expression. Her friend shook her head no and responded, "Nah, you didn't kill me." She added. Daryl joined them casually and wordlessly with his hands remaining in his pockets. "I'll let you go now. I gotta head back out at sunrise anyways. I need to figure out where they left The Governor at and start there." She informed Beth and she bit her lip in concern hearing that. "Just be careful okay? And come back soon." She sounded more like a mother than anything and the girl was only eighteen. Michonne gave her a toothy grin and patted her on the arm. "I will, I'll see you off before I go." She said walking passed her and back into the prison.

Beth watched her go with a long sigh. "What?" Daryl questioned, pulling a cigarette out of it's pack. He put it between his lips and lit it, she turned around to face him. "I'm just worried about her. Like she wont stay in one place for too long." She spoke the truth and noticed as they've met her she hasn't been at the prison for more than a week at a time. He shrugged his shoulders taking a drag off of his cigarette and replied on his exhale, "She'll come around." And with his reassurance, somehow she believed it.

It was now nightfall at Beth and Daryl retired to the watchtower while Rick was on watch in the other tower at that time. She lit the candles and took a whiff after she did inhaling the pleasant smiling smoke that replicated lavenders. "I like to do that when I come up here." She was talking about lighting the candles. She sat down in the purple mountain of pillows and groaned, "Been a while since I've been in here." Beth said completely relaxed and less sore than before. "Yeah, me too." He murmured in a low voice, taking a seat next to her.

They both leaned their heads back against the pillows, slightly touching one another with the tops of their heads. All that was in sight was the bright stars in the sky and soft humming of the crickets that croaked nearby. In complete silence, they used this time to recompose themselves after all they discovered the past couple of days. It was always just one problem after another that they never been able to solve. "I'm happy I killed him." She muttered out of nowhere. He turned his head slightly to see her out of the corner of his eye and tapped her with his shoulder. "Ya ain't happy you killed him, girl. Nobody ever is. It was kill him then or he'd kill a lot more people later. You did what you had to do, I don't hold it against you." He wanted to reassure her that he didn't blame her for what she did or saw her any differently. Daryl knew just how strong Beth was in their first encounter at his old cabin.

Beth rolled over on her side face to face with Daryl and a lot closer than she expected. They stared into each other's blue eyes, both wide with surprise and Beth's mouth slightly parted open. She slowly brought a hand up to caress the side of his face tenderly with a small smile. He used his hands to covers hers and leaned into her touch. "I'm glad then." She replied to him about earlier in a hushed voice. Looking into her eyes, feeling her heated and even breaths on his erratic ones were drawing him closer to her. An arm snaked around to her back, pulling her closer into him. He couldn't control his impulse or even stop to think about what he was doing. He was just reacting to how he was feeling in that moment. Beth stared at him with the undeniable urge to close her eyes in anticipation, awaiting his next move. He closed the distance between them in one movement.

It was all Beth was waiting for, she ran her hands through her hair then using her other hand to tug him into her a bit further by his shirt. Their lips didn't waste any time increasing the friction pressed against one another. After a moment of needing air, Daryl broke away from the kiss. Beth looked confused for a half second, thinking he'd suddenly regretted it. But then, Daryl instantaneously rolled over and flipped Beth on her back. She made a quiet yelp playfully with her fingers still tangled in his hair. He leaned down and planted his lips on hers once again, same pace and speed. She tasted like vanilla and honey, almost addicting to Daryl. He roamed his hands along her sides softly grazing them while hers were sprawled out beside her head, giving _him_ total control over her.

That was a lot of trust she put in a man and she knew in her heart that if it were anybody she could picture herself with intimately, it would be him. His fingers then softly brushed the hair out of her face while his lips trailed from her jaw to her neck. He tasted the sweat of her neck, she panted, half-lidded and her hair wildly under her like a golden carpet. Her hands proceeded to running his shirt up his back exposing his bare flesh she had longed to feel. His lips found their way back to hers', the pace slowed down and they were almost just feeling each other at this point. "Please, just stay like this for a while." Beth pleaded against his lips. She feared he'd run off, he lifted his head and caressed her silky hair. He put both arms beside her head intertwining their fingers, locking them together and hovered over her. Then, he rested his head against hers', giving her a series of soft kisses. "Ain't going nowhere." He promised her with their foreheads touching one another.

_**Day nine accident free at the prison. **_Beth awoke extremely early in the morning snuggled against Daryl's broad chest for warmth. She could see her heated breath in the air, even half-lidded. She glanced up at him against his peck and he was surprisingly still asleep for one of the few times in months. She stared at him sleepily, jaw slightly slacked, and in awe on how peaceful he looked when he wasn't aware of _anything_ for once. His hair hung in his face and his body completely relaxed. But Beth's eyes trailed somewhere else and that was his tattoo on his bicep.

She traced the outline softly grazing his skin, seeing him twitch just a bit. Beth had accepted a while ago to herself that if she couldn't have Daryl by her side, she wouldn't have anyone else. That said a lot to her as well, seeing how when she was a little girl she had always dreamed about her walking down the isle in a white dress. She always fantasied about her perfect fairy-tail wedding and how much her husband would adore her. It was all just wishful thinking and the lies of hollywood films. She knows that know and for an odd reason, it wasn't all that disappointing to her. Gazing at Daryl's face was more than she felt on her wedding day. Beth may have been young, but not so naive.

Beth hovered over him a bit closer, slowing her breathing every inch of the way. She noticed his eyebrows wiggle a bit and knew it was probably time to give it a rest. But her body was acting on it's own accord at that point. She gripped his shirt in her grasp and slid in between his legs. His eyes started to flurry open and Beth internally panicked, trying to do some quick thinking. With her mind completely blanked, she softly grazed her lips with his moving in an upward motion, barley touching. Either she was out of her mind, or still half-asleep and not fully aware of what she was doing. She hadn't decided yet. Daryl lazily set a hand on her back and bit her lip erotically during her teasing. When he did that, she gasped lightly. He in no way thought that what they were doing was real, he could have swore it was a dream. His mind hazy and vision still blurred, that would have been his only conclusion. She ran her hands down his abdomen that sent a shiver through his spine.

The innocent Beth he knew wouldn't just jump on him in his sleep, he's had this dream way too many times by now to keep up. Beth unintentionally thrusted her hips forward out of reaction, letting out a delicate moan. He grabbed her blonde, wavy, messed up hair by the back of her head, just hard enough to tug her head backwards. She noticed his half-conscious expression and the haze in his bright blue eyes when he claimed her lips with no hesitation or resilience. Beth was surprised he was using such force with her, wasting no time. She realized something was off, she ripped away from his lips and used her hands to wide in-between them for her to gain some space. "Daryl?" She asked in a small voice. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and blinked a couple times. That's when he realized he was awake, "Shit, Beth I'm sorry." He apologized. He cursed himself internally every second since, thinking he hurt her or scared her off. With the grogginess he experienced this morning, he honestly believed she was a dream. She shook her head with a smile that graced her face, "Don't be." That was all she said as she stood up and got ready to take a shower then head to the cafeteria.

Beth made her way down to the bottom cell block to where the shower room was with Daryl tugging along behind her. Unfortunately for the both of them, Jimmy happen to notice their presences' in the courtyard. He followed behind them a good distance away to remain hidden and he kept his footsteps silent, knowing the man was a hunter beforehand. They arrived at the door and stopped in front of it. Beth had a towel and clothes in hand while Daryl stood there in front of her with his hands in his pockets and brown scraggly hair in his face. "Thank ya. You know you don't have to always come to my rescue, right?" She asked with the look of appreciation. She mostly wanted to let Daryl know that she could take care of herself as well. He nodded his head slowly, turning his head side to side before responding. "I know." He paused, then continued to gaze at her for a moment before continuing. "But I will." He said while tilting his head back a bit with a tiny smirk. She pushed his chest playfully sending him stumbling back a step or two before entering the shower room and closing the door on him. Jimmy scoffed at that scene lightly and crossed his arms, heading back upstairs to the rest of the prison pretty pissed off.

Back in Jessie's cell where Rick had placed her in with somebody guarding her door at all times, he entered the cell with a knock. "Hey, how you holding up?" He asked with only a bit of concern. She sat up in her bunk and sniffled a bit before replying, "Fine, scared. Have you found him?" She asked directly. He looked at her desperation and the clear fear written across her face. His heart went out for her and other victims he dealt with like this while he used to be on the force. He knew the drill, he knew what happened, and the aftermath of it as well. He was reluctant to tell her the news, "I'm sorry, but I've spoken to everyone and nobody saw a man enter the shower while you were in there. No ski-mask's either." He informed her that he had little to go on. Her brows furrowed together and she waved her hands around wildly, "What!? So now I'm lying?" She yelled, feeling highly offending.

Jessie felt the sting in her eyes as tears formed there when he broke the news to her. It was a sinking feeling in her stomach she couldn't shake. He raised his hands in defense, "No, I'm not saying you are. I just don't know who it is yet. And honestly I don't know if I will." He was honest with her. But that only seemed to make things worse. She balled her fists up into the blankets and clenched her teeth, "Get out then! Go!" She roared in anger at him, pointing his way out of the cell. He flinched at the volume of her voice and quickly sped out of the cell with a sigh of relief when he did. As Rick walked away from the cell he had a frown on his face, feeling the guilt she should have finally felt all this time. He didn't seem to do so well with woman, Lorie constantly got angry with him, Beth always seemed to own his ass it seemed, and this woman who got so angry she was in tears. He just couldn't seem to get it right.

Beth had finished serving breakfast that day when Michonne made her way to her with a reluctant smile. "So, I'm taking it as your leaving again?" The young blonde asked with disappointment. She nodded her head and put only her thumbs in her pockets, leaving the rest to hang. "I gotta keep looking. He's somewhere out there." She explained and Beth countered back at the older woman. "But we could go together. You could stay here." She tried to convince the woman that _this_ was her home. She put a hand on Beth's shoulder enough to shut her up and shook her lightly. "I'll come back. We'll practice again. But, I'm going to be heading out." That was her final words before removing her hand and exiting the cafeteria, then the prison. Riding away from the prison and out the gates on her trusty horse in the depths of winter. Beth sometimes wished her friend would open up with her a little but and let her in. But she would not force it upon her to tell. "You okay?" Daryl asked from behind her with a mouth full of blueberry muffins he held in his hand. "Yeah." She said seriously before turning around to face him. She snickered at him for a moment for going over to Hershel's table to chat with Maggie and Glen.

Out in the courtyard, there were a good number of people on fence duty. They stabbed and killed and risers' that came into contact with them within the fences. The groaned and snarled as each one dropped like flies. Beth was outside as her daily routine called for and pulled out her katana. Feeling it slice through the air, cutting the oxygen that ice cold, she thrusted it up quickly after. She let her arms and legs guide her most of the way, going from side to side adding some leg sweeps as well. It wasn't as efficient as training with someone, but she figured it would do. She panted, seeing her breath disappear into the air. She heard footsteps and quickly whipped around to where the sound was coming from. A figure appeared, but the sun was blinding Beth, making it hard to see who it was.

After a moment of staring, she put a hand over her face and squinted her eyes. To only feel revolted as she did, it was Jimmy standing there admiring her. She kept her sword out but stopped practicing. She wasn't training for him to undress her with his eyes, it was unnerving. "What?" She spat. He shrugged his shoulders and responded with sarcasm, "I was only watching, that ain't a crime is it?" She took a dangerous step forward at him, feeling a bit more enraged than she should have at the tone of his voice. "Really? You wanna be the practice dummy then?" She asked with venom in her voice, while holding her blade up. He stepped back cautiously, knowing the probability of that outcome. "For CPR lessons sure, anything for you Bethy." He said with the same nickname her father called her.

That's what set her off and caused everything to go black. She took a long, hard swing at Jimmy with her katana, using her front foot to step forward and he gasped loudly at that, jumping back in reaction. It was so close it nicked his nose, he could feel the warm liquid run down his lips and chin. He wiped it to reveal the red blood and glanced back up at her, realizing she wasn't going to stop. She charged forward after seeing him wipe the blood off of him and raised her sword slower than usual, blinded by pure rage. Jimmy was on the ground cowering, honestly believing she was going to kill him in that moment. Then as she was about to thrust the sword down into Jimmy's skull a hand stopped her. She struggled against the hand with all eyes on Jimmy but the voice spoke up, "Stop." A raspy voice commanded her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Rick was the one who stopped her. She loosened her grip and lowered the sword, after finding her piece of mind. She put the sword onto her back in it's original place and turned on the heel of her brown combat boots and took off. Leaving Jimmy in a puddle of his own piss and Rick feeling confused as hell. "Thanks man, she's crazy." He told Rick who looked at the boy in disbelief. "Weren't you the one I told to stay away from her? Shut the hell up, I'll deal with you later." Rick told the boy before running after Beth. Jimmy watched Rick run off after _his _wife in disbelief.

Beth was running full speed through, well, anywhere of the outside prison. She could feel the sharp, cold air cutting through her, making her curly ponytail blow through out the breeze. She made it a good two minutes ahead of Rick but he managed to catch up to her. A hand stopped her from behind, grabbing her by the wrist gently to stop her. She slowed down and came to a gradual stop, still not facing him. "You wanna tell me what that was all about?" He questioned her and she lowered her head even more. After a minute or so of no response from the blonde woman, he jerked her back by her wrist a little harder, but not enough to hurt her. "You almost killed another man, Beth. What would have happened if I hadn't have stopped you?" He lectured her, she calmly lifted her face to meet his and spoke, "He'd be dead." Her answer was short and emotionless. He scoffed and leaned in closer to her, feeling a bit irritated. "Yes, that's the point. Why'd you do it?" He asked, trying to get to the point of all of this.

Beth didn't want to tell him, she wanted to keep her silence, her past hidden. When Rick realized she wouldn't talk her sighed heavily and set both hands on his hips impatiently. "I was a cop, you know I frown upon murder." He said in a childish tone, seeing if that would work. She lowered her eyebrows and spoke, "And yet, we do it every day." She bucked up against him which was grinding his gears. "I don't get why you wont just tell me?" Rick almost pleaded with her because he was getting so irked by the whole thing. "He's the _'__husband__' _that left me before you guys came to the farm." That would be her only explanation and with that, she sped off again. Leaving Rick shocked by the new discovery that she had kept hidden for quite some time now. But to Rick, that really didn't explain why she almost killed him.

Daryl passed Rick in the courtyard and spoke up, "Hey, you seen Beth?" He asked, unable to locate her. He nodded his head in affirmation and replied. "Yeah, she had a conflict with another boy here earlier, nearly killed him." He told him. Daryl scoffed and stepped back a step, "He must have done somethin'." He defended Beth. Rick shrugged his shoulders and puffed out his bottom lip a bit. He wasn't going to be the one to tell Daryl, it wasn't his place. And he knew that too. "Don't know, she didn't tell me. Just stormed off after I tried to talk to her about it. Might wanna go speak with her yourself though." He advised Daryl who raised his eye brow in confusion. "Alright, thanks man." Daryl said. He walked passed Rick and was off to search for Beth. He turned to face the hunter and chuckled dryly as he turned around and walked off. Knowing what he knew, he uncovered something that he knew wasn't going to play out well.

It was in the afternoon when Beth resided in the watchtower for the first time in the daylight in a while. She was looking to hide from today's events, trying to wish them away almost. She couldn't explain what came over her to make her want to do that, but she just snapped. She also didn't know if she should have thanked Rick or not from stopping her. All she knew was while she sat there in the one place that should have brought her peace, she was faced with nothing but pure angst. She buried her head into her thistle color'd pillows and exhaled loudly. When she did, unknowingly to her a figure appeared from behind her. It was all a blur, he roughly grabbed Beth from behind and jerked her around to face him. She yelped loudly, surprised there would be anybody up in the tower with her. Her back was now lying on the mountain of pillows her and Daryl once kissed on.

She was met face to face with a man in a black ski-mask. Her eyes widened, she was informed of this, but not of the details. So for the quick moment she tried to analyze his features. His eyes were green, hazel even. He was older, white, and smelled of bad booze. He put a hand over Beth's mouth, trying to stop her in case she attempted on screaming and climbed on top of her. Separating her legs with his, she rolled her blue eyes at the disgusting rapist. She violently bit into his hand, hearing the bones crush in her jaws. Blood poured out of the missing chunk she bit out and spit right back into his face.

The warm, red liquid dripped all the way from her jaw down to her neck. It was honestly harder for Beth than you could have imagined for her to do such an action so personal and crude in the first place. His yell was low and rough, he jerked his hand away and balled up his other fist to hit her. As his hands swinging mid-air, she used her forearm to block it and then shifted her weight to flip the larger man off of her.

Once on his back, she used her hands and folded them together bringing them down as hard as she could to the mans stomach. Essentially hammer fisting the attacker, he gasped, feeling the air leave him. He responded to that by roughly kicking Beth in the head and sent her flying into the make-shift wall, knocking over a lavender scented candle she adored. Her head bled lightly from a slight cut, she was breathing, but unconscious. She lied there on the floor, breathing heavily. The man took a look down at his throbbing hand and hissed loudly, half of it was bit off by the bitch. He quickly scurried out of there before he bled to death.

Daryl arrived to the watchtower a half-hour later after making every attempt to find her. This was the last place he was looking and as he climbed the tower and peered his head over the landing, he was shocked and panicked all at the same time. Beth was lying on the ground in a tiny pool of blood, passed out with even more blood all along the floor. He hastily made his way to her and gathered the young blonde into his arms and lightly shook her. Inspecting the cut on her head that still dripped a bit of blood. "Beth? Hey, come on girl." He called out to her to wake up. He lightly brushed the hair out of her face and caressed her cheek lightly. Her eyes started to flutter open and she hissed in pain when they were met with the light. "My head." When the only thing she could groan out. He rubbed it softly and felt the lump on her forehead and the back of her head. "Ouch, got some bumps back here." He told her, trying to make her feel a little better.

But with Daryl, she automatically felt safer. She gripped his shirt as if it were a lifeline and rambled, "It was the ski-mask rapist. He tried to force himself on me. I managed to take a piece of him with me, literally." Beth explained all at once and then pointing to the ground not too far from them, referring to half the perps' hand. His eyes widened seeing the bloody piece of flesh and bone and felt a chill shoot down his spine. "Damn, are ya alright? Did he-" Daryl honestly didn't want to finish his question, but he knew she would get what he was saying. She shook her head, but unsurely, "I don't think so. I still have my clothes and everything on. The last thing I remember is a foot in my face, then your voice." She explained and he nodded his head in understanding. "Okay, we'll just have to talk to Rick and the first victim about this." She agreed with him.

Beth and Daryl went to the common room and locked it down from prying eyes and ears for only those in the room to hear. Hershel, Jessie, Rick, Glen, Sasha, and now Maggie were all in the room with worried expression along with anxiety of who's going to be next. The recent events made Jessie even more frantic than she had been. She couldn't control her sobbing and that was the only thing that echo'd through out the room while Hershel was cleaning Beth's cuts. "I'm so happy your safe." Her father told his daughter. Maggie was behind her and caressed her hair softly, like her mother used to. But she could hardly hear him over the woman's wailing, "Please! Get a hold of yourself. Doing that wont help anybody or change a damn thing." She told Jessie a little harsher than she intended. Her cries stopped and turned into sniffles, "What the hell would you know? He _actually _raped me! We all aren't as fortunate." She seethed at the younger blonde. "Ya mean, some ain't as strong." Daryl muttered, in Beth's defense.

The woman attempted to charge at Daryl but Rick grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and held her there. "You need to calm down. Attacking the people trying to help isn't going to do you any good." He tried to reason with her. She ended up quietly sitting in a chair across the room from them. "Okay good, now that everybody's settled. Jessie, can you please tell the room everything you told Carol?" Hershel asked her and she looked around, very unsure. After a moment of no response, Rick put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Please." It sounded more like a command than a plea.

Jessie nodded her head slowly and exhaled loudly, "Okay, I was in the shower room when he snuck up from behind me and held a knife to my butt. After he made me kiss him, touched me, he cut me when I tried to get away. The second time I did, he stuffed my underwear down my throat, slapped me, and raped me. After he finished inside of me, he stood up and said, "I hope you liked it as much as I did. I look forward to next time." She finished the story with tears in her eyes and trembling. Rick rubbed her back, trying to settle the woman down. "What about any details? The man who tried to force himself on me was white, older, and had green eyes with the stench of liquor." She explained and the older blonde woman's eyes widened. She put a hand over her mouth and shook her head slowly, even Rick and Carol found themselves confused. "Mine was white, but defiantly blue eyes, and young, your age I'd say." The new information only left them where they had began, lost. "Different guy?" Daryl asked. "Seems so." Rick replied with both hands back in his pockets, deep in thought. "You fit the description though, blonde, blue eyes and slim." Glen mentioned the profile. Hershel nodded his head in agreement, "Doesn't seem like a coincidence either." Maggie said. "I'm going to make an announcement to everybody in the prison to go to the shower with a partner, buddy. To lock their cell's while they sleep at night until we catch whoever's doing this." He declared and Beth couldn't have seemed to agree any more with his decision. She looked up at him with an approving smile, he replied with a curt head nod and a quick flash of a smile before it disappeared.

Rick was in the front of the group with everybody from the prison gathered all in one room in front of him. Beth, Daryl, Maggie, Jessie, Hershel, and Glen stood behind him. Non-stop chatter filled the area and he whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "I have an important announcement to make regarding your safety!" He called out. That got their attention it seemed, quiet whispers were heard from the back. "There's been a series of cases that involved sexual assault in this prison. We don't know who it is as of yet, but until they are caught, take showers' with a trusted partner, and lock your cell doors' at night before going to sleep. We all just want to stay as safe as we can." He explained. As soon as he was finish, a riot insured practically, "There's a rapist? Here?" A woman was heard saying. "My daughter is so young!" Another man yelled. "Calm down! Do as he says and we all will remain safe." Beth told them all. They eventually dispersed into groups after everything was said and done.

Hershel limped up to Daryl with his crutches and called out to him, "Hey, son." Daryl turned and stopped for the older man. "Yeah?" He asked in a low voice. If he had to be honest, he was scared shitless of Beth Greene's father. "I want you to watch after my daughter. Please, Beth and Maggie are the only thing I have left in this world after their mothers' passed." He pleaded with the man. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head, "I will." The older man with the white beard smiled at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Good, because by the time I died I hoped to see Beth settle down with someone. I'm glad it's you." He said, approvingly. But shock overcame Daryl's whole system from that. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Even her father thought they were an item. It seemed everyone around him constantly knew something he didn't.

Rick escorted Jessie to her cell, he had to be the one to guard her until Carol came for the night shift. She managed alright from what he saw, kept herself composed since then. But yet, he had no idea what was running through the woman's mind. "Thanks for helping me earlier." She said. She walked into the cell and plopped down onto the bunk with a heavy sigh. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Rick just sat back at the entrance of the cell with his arms crossed, leaning against the door way observing her almost. "No problem." He said in a cop tone. The man could never shake what he was deep down in his core. She nodded her head and spoke, "Was there something I could have done differently? To have stopped him?" She asked with a deflating voice. He shook his head and stepped a bit into the room before responding, "Beth's had a lot of experience dealing with this kind of thing. She was more equipped to handle it. Just take it as a lesson learned to never let your guard down." He told Jessie as truthfully as he could. She chuckled dryly and set her hands in her lap. "I was a virgin." She blurted out. He raised a brow, highly surprised at that, "How old are you again?" He requested to clarify the information. She lowered her head a bit in shame and answered, "I'm 24." She said honestly. "W-well I'm sorry about that.." What she told him even threw Rick off to the point to where he started stuttering. "Knowing the first and last man that touched me did it against my will makes me sick." She sobbed. Jessie rubbed her arms uncomfortably and rocked back and forth softly. "Have you told anybody else that?" He asked. She shook her head no and didn't say a word. He cleared his throat, hoping the words wouldn't get stuck in his mouth again. "I'm going to be out here, if you need anything let me know." And with that, he shut the curtain and left her on her bunk alone and embarrassed.

It was late in the evening when the temperature dropped to freezing levels. Beth and Daryl ended up moving to an abandoned storage shed the prison had. It seemed decently insulated and with the make-shift, indoor furnace they made it should have kept them warm through the winter night. They both decided to relocate from the watchtower after that and Maggie and Glen decided to do their watches in it from now on. It was within the fences, but a good distance out from the prison through all the thick brush. She gathered a new set of pillows and blanket for her new 'pad.' They were peach and orange with her lavender candles from lit adding light to the dim shed. It was homey enough if you asked Beth, "Ya like it?" She asked with an accomplished smile.

They both had spent an hour or two putting it all together and setting it up without any wondering eyes observing what they were doing or where they were going. He scoffed jokingly, "Seems a little girly to me." He snickered, walking behind her. She swung around and smacked him lightly while taking a bite out of a piece of beef jerky they found. "Your only grumpy because you put yer back out twice while moving the bed out here." She poked fun at him. He narrowed his eyes with a playful glint in them and stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm old girl, what did I tell ya?" She rolled her big blue eyes at that and came up from behind him and wrapped her tiny arms around his well toned stomach. He stiffened in the sudden contact, but didn't make any efforts to move. "Ain't ever too old to live today Mr. Dixon." She told him and he grunted at that. He hated when she called him that on the rare occasions. She could smell the stale stench of cigarettes on him mixed with leather. Her head rested on his back, but then she lifted her face briefly and pressed her lips against his back. The two stayed like that for a while.

_**Day ten accident free at the prison.**_ It was early in the morning when Beth and Daryl woke up side by side going by their daily routines. Her eyes gently opened and was met by the blinding light of the sun out of the shed window through the blue checkered curtains. She put a hand over her ocean blue eyes and squinted to see Daryl gazing right back at her. "Hey there sunshine." Beth greeted him jokingly. He chuckled lowly at her, his tone laced with sarcasm. "See yer as chipper as ever." He commented in a raspy voice. He rubbed his eyes in attempts to wake himself up while Beth stretched her limbs and groaned softly. He could hear the cracks of relief in her sore back. "I wont let down my guard in that prison until I find out who did it." She told him in almost a whisper. He nodded his head at her in agreement. "You shouldn't." He replied back at her. They left the shed, locking it up, then continuing on to the prison for the morning shower. Their walk in the forest was short, but nice. Beth could hear the birds sing and chirp and the snow falling off of each branch. The ground was pure white adding more color to the sky and everything around it. "Even though it's cold, it's still pretty." She said with a look of delight and a red, running nose. He smiled at that too, he enjoyed snow when it came. Just not so much for the whole being cold part. "Yeah."

Once Beth was escorted safely to the cafeteria to Carl and Carol, Daryl left. He always showed up by the time she finished with a dinner in hand and warm food awaiting his return. In line everything went like normal, until Jimmy and his uncle appeared for their breakfast trays. The older man was behind Jimmy and with a bandaged hand. So far she only noticed two other people with the same banged hand and desperately wanted to pin point which one was the one that attacked her. And here she was, serving breakfast to who knows who her attacker was.

But as normal, she played it off with a genuine smile. "Hello." Jimmy's uncle greeted her casually, however Jimmy remained completely silent. "What happened to yer hand?" She asked all of the suspects with injured hands. He lifted it up and inspected it before replying, "Oh, on fence duty and the next thing I know a sucker got me. Good 'ol Jimmy here cut off my hand before the virus began to spread." He explained while patting him on the back. Beth nodded cautiously and handed them their food, they moved along without another word. Daryl approached her, he was back from his hunting trip with a rabbit in hand and spoke, "So? Got anyone in mind?" He asked her. She sat there in deep thought, there were only 3 people that she served to that had injured hands. "There were only 3." She answered. He leaned against the wall and began to eat his breakfast with his fingers once again. "Then it has to be one of them." Daryl responded back at her with a mouth full of food. Beth nodded her head knowingly and giggled at him briefly. "I guess we'll find out. I'll give Rick the list of names and we'll tail 'em." She told him and his expression turned into disapproval. "Ya sure that's a good idea?" He asked with a brow raised in concern. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to face him with her ponytail flowing behind her and she swung around. "Why wouldn't it be?" She countered back at him with a questionable tone. He shrugged his shoulders right back at her, "Following someone who might have attacked you." He mentioned. She gazed up at him with her big blue eyes and spoke slowly, "But you'll be there." She said with her bottom lip puffed out. That was her winning argument. Daryl internally groaned, knowing he lost. _'__Damn her.__' _He thought for a moment before giving into what she wanted.

Beth and Daryl met up with Rick after breakfast and handed him the list of three names that were potential suspects. "Alright, I suppose Glen and I will take the other two and Beth?" Rick asked her. Her blonde silky brows raised in question, "Hm?" Was her response. "I want you to tail Jimmy's uncle." He told her and her eyes widened. If Daryl wasn't around she'd let out a hiss, but she kept her composure calm and cool. She didn't want to ask why, because she knew why he was doing this. She nodded her head silently without an argument and that surprised the ex-cop. Daryl noticed her off behavior though and wrote it off as being nervous. "Your fine with that?" Rick asked her once more, making sure it's what she wanted. "Yeah." She said with lack of emotion and turned to walk away. Daryl and Rick just looked at one another for a moment before the older man followed the younger blonde. Rick sighed and wondered if that was such a good idea after all. He glanced at the piece of paper again and went to find Glen.

Daryl and Beth were on his uncle's tail silently tugging along behind him in one of the bottom cell blocks. "Think we'll find anything?" Beth whispered to Daryl. He shrugged his shoulders and kept listening. His uncle made his way into a cell alone and shut the curtain so that he was out of view. The two of them sat around the corner and waited for anything to happen next. Daryl could hear low whispers for a couple of minutes within the cell before it fell into complete silence. He thought that was a bit odd himself, but what he heard next made total sense to him. Loud, unappealing moans came from the cell mixed with low grunts. He stiffened a bit, feeling awkward in this position with Beth here. He could tell from the blush that was forming on her cheeks and her eyes averted to the ground. She actually tried to make herself smaller almost. "D-Do we go?" She asked in a low, unsure voice. He shook his head, as much as he wanted to, they had to follow his every move. He was a possible suspect on the list. "Can't." Was his answer to her question. She swallowed hard and set her back against the cool wall, trying to block it out. "Harder baby!" The woman yelled from inside of the cell.

Beth's nose cringed, she made the face of disgust and Daryl could tell she was never exposed to those types of things before. Living with Merle, it happened to him quite often, with prostitutes, hookers, and crack-whores. He usually stepped out and went hunting or got drunk and passed out, either worked. Little did the farm girl know that all was taking place down the road from her house. "Yeah, take it like that." He growled in the heat of the moment. Beth rolled her eyes and spoke lowly, "No romance there huh?" She whispered ironically. He chuckled dryly at that with the faint sounds of moans in the background. She was overwhelmingly repulsed.

By the time they were finished and Jimmy's uncle exited the cell shortly after, while they never saw the woman. The two of them followed the man to the courtyard for his fence duty back a safe distance. Risers' lined the fence, snarling and growling in groups with stragglers joining from a distance. He went about his business like usual, only Beth discovered how much of a pig this man was. "Hey there honey, wanna meet up later?" He asked another red head beside him on duty. She snorted at him and raised her nose in the air, "I have a boyfriend." She rejected him. But he didn't seem to take the hint, he cut her off as she tried to walk away. "Well lucky me, I don't see him here." He tried to say smoothly. The woman groaned in frustration with the man and turned around and walked away. When she did he whistled loudly, hooting at her. "Jiggle that booty baby!" He called out. Beth glanced over at Daryl repulsed by what she'd heard. "He's disgusting." She declared in a hushed voice. He nodded his head, agreeing with here, "Ain't gotta tell me." He snorted. The two of them tailed him for a while longer while finding nothing but him retreating to his cell for a couple hours of sleep. They ended up calling it a day and picking the investigation back up in the morning.

Beth and Daryl met up at the shed they were hiding out in and met Rick there. He was the only other one that knew the location as of that moment. They were inside of the cozy cabin-like homestead and Beth spoke first, "Jimmy's uncle is quite the pervert." She stated bluntly. But if she had to be perfectly honest, it was a pretty embarrassing subject to talk about. Rick crossed his arms and tilted his head back while raising his brow, "How?" He questioned with Daryl beside of her. But luckily for her, he answered, "Eh, just seen him screwing a chick in a cell then when we followed him outside to the courtyard he harassed another woman." He commented. Rick nodded his head and spoke, "Alright, can't say for sure yet if he did it or not. Just keep following him until you are. Glen and I on the other hand found nothing out of the ordinary with the other two were tailing." He informed the two of them. But Beth knew where he was getting at and what his real point of saying that was. "Well, I'm gonna run, got plants to tend to." Rick departed on that note, closing the door and exiting the shed.

Beth and Daryl just stood there in silence for a few moments before he decided to break the tension. "Well? What do you think?" He asked her in a low, cautious voice. She shook her had and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." That was her response and Daryl could understand. "Guess we'll keep looking." He told her with a cigarette pressed to his lips. Her eyes flickered over to him as he lit it, smoke filled the one room housing. But somehow, it didn't bother her. She lifted her head and his blue eyes met hers. "You wanna go on a run?" She asked in a breathy voice with a a toothy grin. It was out of the blue and a spontaneous thing she needed to do, just to get away. He nodded his head yes without question and followed her out the door.

The sun was setting in the sky and there Daryl and Beth were on his motorcycle riding down a dirt rode with the ice cold air cutting through them. They didn't know where they were going. Daryl didn't ask and Beth didn't tell. Her ams wrapped around his leathered torso, it was the only warmth his body felt in that moment. Her head pressed against his back and her blonde curly pony-tail blowing widely in the wind. Daryl thought that this was how peace was _meant _to feel like, to be free. Beth was feeling the same exact thing right then as well. Her smile couldn't be contained either, with Daryl everything felt so right. Like she was right where she was meant to be all along. Beth ended up spotting something that caught her eye and requested him to pull over.

Once he did he looked up and saw a sign for a county carnival. Pictures of clowns, fun colors and amusement rides filled the area behind the open gates. Daryl truly didn't know if this was a good idea or not, but it was what Beth wanted to do. They got off the bike and she pulled her katana off her back and held it by her side, just in case. He raised his crossbow and the two of them slowly and quietly entered the gates. "What are ya looking to accomplish here?" He asked her in a hushed whisper. Beth shrugged her shoulders with a guilty smile, "I don't know really. Anything fun." She told him and he _almost _narrowed his eyes at her. Instead he rubbed the beard on his face and kept moving forward. Posters were shredded and torn off the walls, blood stained the cement. He didn't see how this was a happy place even before shit hit the fan.

The place was filled with concession stands and games. The fun house was in the center of everything, it was a clown's head and the tongue was the entranceway in. Of course there was a yellow and red striped curtain blocking the view inside. But when Beth stepped on a can and crushed it, it caused a crunching sound that alerted anything that could hear in the vicinity. Daryl tensed up at that. He had had never been to a carnival and by the looks of the funhouse clown, it didn't look too friendly nor did it smile. Snarls and growls met their ears and they both readied themselves. Risers' started to approach dressed as clowns with puffy pants with polka dots on it. Their faces were painted white and their noses were still red balls, but chunks of meat were missing from their faces. Beth thrusted her sword to the side and sliced one clowns head like a watermelon. Daryl shot one of the clowns in an orange wig and big red shows in the head with his crossbow that was sneaking up on Beth.

The body dropped to the ground with a thud earning a squeaking noise from the nose crashing against the concrete. But they weren't done yet, more were approaching dressed as carnies now. The riser dived at her and snapped it's jaws at her, she used her combat boot and kicked a dead carny in the stomach sending him stumbling back a couple of feet granting her space. She responded to the attack by slashing the sword downwards and impaled it's skull. Blood leaked out the broken bones and cracks in it's head, when she harshly yanked it out, it splattered all over her clean shirt. But by now, she was used to it and that fact bothered her alone. Daryl continuously took out the dead with his crossbow while Beth used her sword. It was a struggle and a good waste of strength and stamina, but hopefully Beth would get what she came for. She even managed to come across a little person that was missing half his neck dressed in jean overalls. She quickly sliced the man in two and shook the blood off of her blade when all the dead were dealt with. They took a breather for a moment before exploring further.

It was now nightfall back at the prison, Rick knocked softly outside of Jessie's cell to hear her call out, "Yes?" She asked timidly. As a rape victim he could only see this as predictable behavior. He opened the curtain to reveal it was him, "Hey." He greeted her in a raspy voice. She put the book she had been reading down on her bunk and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, fully sitting up. "Hey. Did you find out anything?" She asked desperately for information. He reluctantly shook his head no, "We're still working on it. I came to see how you were doing." He explained to her, bending down to try to get a better look at the blonde woman with blue eyes. She smiled softly and tugged on her shirt a bit, "You didn't have to bother." She told him, not wanting to be a pain in the ass. "You need to snap out of it." He spoke. She lifted her head to meet his with surprise in her expression. "What?" She questioned, while narrowing her eyes at him. He took a step forward clanking his boots as he did, "I know it's been hard for you, but sitting here wallowing in this cell isn't going to do you or any other woman any good." He scolded her. Her eyebrows narrowed down and she balled her fists in anger, "What do you know? How difficult this is? What do you know about me?!" She yelled with tears stinging in her eyes. "What I know is that you wont survive long being this weak." Rick knew what he was saying was harsh, but somebody needed to tell this woman the truth and give her a serious reality check.

There _were_ bigger issues to be concerned about. That comment set her off into a full blown rage, she jumped up out of the cell and shoved Rick harshly against the concrete wall roughly. He was taken off guard by the young woman and got the breath knocked out of him. "I am not weak!" She sobbed violently, letting the hot tears run down her face. But as soon as he came to his senses, he turned the tables on her. She flipped her around by her shoulders gently enough not to harm her. He pressed her back up against the wall and held her there. She attempted to struggle and squirm her way out of his grasp, but he wasn't letting her. "Let me go!" She roared with his hands holding her wrists still. Once she stopped her struggles, he started to speak, "This is what happens to weak woman in this world. Their easily over-powered by evil men. Remember this feeling the next time you say your strong, but when your really helpless." He spoke with venom. He wasn't trying to attack her, he was trying to scare the will to live into her. He knew he might have crossed a line, but in this world it was a very blurred line. She continued to cry more softly, he loosened his grip on her and stepped back. Jessie put her hands over her face to cover it and started shaking frantically. Rick could hear the sniffles and loud gasps of air, he suddenly felt guilty. He turned around and looked back at the weeping woman one more time before silently letting himself out of her cell in shame.

Back at the carnival with Daryl and Beth it was now dark and the amusement park seemed even more eerie than before. Beth was searching for the power-grid, but refused to tell him why. The temperature continued to drop and the area remained still. They entered a building with a wired fence around it and opened the door to find a corpse in a swivel chair already dead. He seemed to have been a former employee there. They passed him and found the power box for the power to the amusement park. Each section was tables from the rides to the lights all in individual sections. She switched the lever to the rides on and smirked knowingly at Daryl. He saw what she did and knew her plan now. He groaned in a low voice before following her back outside of the power-shed and into the carnival. "So what you just wanna ride some rides?" He asked her. She nodded her head with a joyful grin, "Yup! I used to go to carnivals all the time when I was younger so.." She trailed off averting her eyes to the ground remembering the good times with a frown. "Never been." He said back to her and her eyes widened in shock while the frown turned into an even bigger grin. She grabbed his hand and roughly yanked him forward to a ride that looked like tea cups all in a circle.

They both jumped on and Beth switched the lever and the ride began. Luckily the rides had a difference source of power stored in the park still. The ride started to move, twist, and turn. Daryl honestly couldn't help but to think he missed out when he was a child. When it came to a stop Beth smiled up at him with wild hair and asked, "How was it?" He shrugged his shoulders with a slight smirk and pushed her on the shoulder playfully. "It's alright." He tried to play it off, but he didn't mind. "I suppose we can do a few more before heading out of here." She said with her index finger resting on her chin in thought.

After a few more rides, Daryl and Beth made it to the ferris wheel for the last one. He stared up at the giant wheel with seats hanging off of it and waited for Beth to step in. Once she did, he hit the lever and quickly hopped it with her, shaking the car. She giggled softly at that because the shaking started Daryl just a bit, afraid of losing his balance. They sat across from one another watching the ground grow further and further away. Gaining a bird's eye view of the town from that distance up. In the dark with the surrounding trees', he could see just how many dead were around and approaching from all the movement and noise. He knew it would be smart to leave after this one comes to a halt. She smiled softly and him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. She could feel his rough calloused hands against her soft ones and rubbed circles around his skin with her thumb. "Thank you for doing this with me." She appreciated that he'd take the time and risks to do this, it meant a lot to her. He shook his head and spoke, "I should be saying that to you." When he responded with that, she was taken back, but in a good way. "Why's that?" She asked with interest, leaning forward.

All he gave her was a look in reply, but she knew what he meant. She leaned forward grabbing the back of his head, gripping his hair and pressing their foreheads together. She softly caressed his straggly hair with one hand while her eyes shut, running her fingers over his cheek gently grazing it. Daryl snaked his hand up her arm slowly earning a shiver from Beth that shot up her spine from it. The tiny blonde hair's on her arm stood up from the warm contact. His hand made his way up to her jaw and when it did, it stopped. She looked into his blue eyes with anticipation and her jaw slacked. He slightly tilted her head up before claiming her soft lips with his. Beth could feel his rough beard rub against her chin and entangled her fingers in his hair. Their lips brushed against one another slowly, savoring the feeling of it. He tucked a hair behind her ear and pulled her closer with his arm pulling her into his lap. She set both hands on his strong shoulders and gently began to gently run them up to his neck. He could taste the sugar she had in her cereal earlier and lightly sucked on her lips to try get more of the sweet flavor. Beth had both legs around Daryl resting in his lap, he deepened the kiss by pulling her closer by the back of her neck.

Beth was almost overwhelmed when Daryl's tongue entered her mouth, he usually wasn't the one to initiate. The sensation was so unexpected she felt like she was floating. She could taste the stale menthol cigarettes she'd grown fond of and sighed pleasurably, relaxing into his touch. Their kiss ended and they parted when the ride stopped. They pulled back to look one another in the eye for a moment while panting for their breath. Beth straddled his lip with his hands having a firm grip on her hips. He smiled at her softly and lightly tapped her on the thigh he was holding, motioning her for them to return to the prison.

_**Day eleven accident free at the prison. **_The morning came quickly at the prison, nobody noticed Beth and Daryl's sudden disappearance the night before. They were in the shed they moved into, getting ready for the day to come. Daryl was about to walk out the door with Beth to escort her for her morning shower, then the cafeteria. The two of them were in the bottom cell block outside of the shower room doors when Jimmy, as usual followed them to observe when she would arrive alone. He silently stayed behind the corner a safe distance away from his former wife and hunter. As Beth was walking into the shower room Daryl stopped her with his low voice, "You free later?" He asked. She turned to look at him and nodded her head in slight confusion, but then chuckled. "Well yeah, got all the time in the world." She giggled. He internally cursed himself for asking something so stupid. "I got something to show you." Was all he said. And once she realized that's all he was going to say, she smiled back up at him and walked into the shower room while shutting the door. Daryl stood outside of the room with his hands in his pockets once again. Jimmy didn't find much from their very short and un-detailed conversation, but he did know they were going somewhere later. And he would be sure to find out where.

Breakfast took place in the cafeteria once again with Beth, Carl, and Carol serving trays that morning. Chatter filled the room along with groups of people lounging around, eating at the tables. The prison actually started to feel like home until a rapist decided to appear. Her blue eyes brightened up the dull grey prison room. Maggie approached Beth and grabbed her suddenly while pulling her into a sisterly embrace. "I haven't seen ya in a couple of days." Her sister commented and Beth couldn't help but to grin in response to her older sister. She hugged Maggie back and laughed, "I know, I know. I promise we'll spend time together soon, okay?" Beth promised Maggie who smoothed out her younger sisters blonde hair in reply with a head nod and a smile. Daryl approached them and Maggie rolled her eyes playfully at her sister and went to sit with Hershel and Glen at a table to continue eating their meal. "You ready?" He asked her. She looked up at him in delight and nodded her head. Unknowingly to the two of them, they had a unwanted listener to their conversation then.

Daryl and Beth were once again out on the dusty trail riding his motorcycle. Daryl still hadn't told her where they were going or what it was even about. They passed quite a few of the dead along the way on their semi-extensive journey. When Daryl finally came to a stop they were at some kind of hiking trail with woods surrounding it. She scanned the area and took in the beauty of nature, even in the middle of winter. "Where we at?" Beth inquired as she stepped off the bike without taking her eyes off of the scenery in front of her. Daryl came up from behind her and replied, "Panther creek falls. It was used as a hiking and camping ground usually. Never came here much, overcrowded." He explained. Beth understood, he didn't like to be around people much and obviously there weren't very many crowds left. The two of them started to steadily walk up the trail in the thirty two degree weather. Beth managed to put a pair of black gloves on to warm her hands before they left. The birds still sang in the freezing blue sky while the wind whistled in the air. Beth could couldn't feel her red and runny nose along with her face. "It's so pretty out here." She looked around in wonder. He shrugged his shoulders and spoke in a low voice, "Ain't even the best part yet." He said with a slight smirk.

They two of them made their way around a corner through the broken, dead trees for the sight the reveal itself to her. She could hear the drizzling sound it made from running water. The rocks were stone gray with cracks in them along with water flowing down them. The waterfall was almost majestic with the small mist of water crystals showering them lightly as Beth and Daryl ventured closer. The water was crystal blue bubbling up at the bottom from impact. Beth dipped a foot in and felt just how freezing that water was. If they were to jump in they'd both have hypothermia within the hour. A cold chill shot up her spine when she retrieved her foot from the water that felt like it was full of little pin needles. "I could'a told ya it was cold." Daryl snorted in entertainment from behind of her. Beth puffed out her bottom lip in a pout and huffed, "It was too pretty not to feel." She said in her defense.

The silver liquid glided off of the rocks and the smooth liquid dripped in the water causing it to splash. The rumbling noise was soothing to Beth's ears and vibrated her feet which were planted on the rocks. She looked at her reflection in the water and was almost shocked; it had been a while since she even saw her own reflection. It wasn't horrendous or anything, just realizing how much has changed so fast was unnerving to her. She bit her bottom lip and saw Daryl appear beside of her in the reflection, also looking back at her in the water. "Why'd we come here?" She asked, feeling a bit curious. He shrugged once more and sighed, "Figured it be as good of a place as any. Since we got all the time in the world on our hands, like ya said." He told her while putting a cigarette up to his lips and lighting, admiring the scene in front of him. He plopped onto the ground and patted the ground next to him. Beth took the invitation and seated next to him with her feet crossed and hands placed behind her. All of the critter noise from the animals of the forest was the only thing that filled the area. Smoke filled her senses and the air around her, making it cloudy with every exhale. "I still think about my momma a lot." Beth mentioned with her eyes glued to the waterfall. Daryl's crystal blue eyes were locked on her though. She continued to speak, "She was a lot like me." She said with a saddened smile.

Daryl could imagine that though, her mother being just like her. "She was kind, forgiving, and more importantly strong. When I was growing up I always wanted to be like her." She blubbered out with tears growing in her eyes. But she _refused_ to let them fall now. "Well, are ya?" Daryl asked. Which, surprised Beth actually. Beth shook her head no, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm not." She denied. He tilted his head slightly in confusion and spoke, "Why not?" She frowned and shrugged her shoulders back at him in reply. She looked him dead in the eyes with the coldest expression he's seen her wear and started to talk. "Because I've murdered people. Instead of using forgiveness, I was forced to take lives. I believe there's good in everyone, but seeing what I've seen; it's clear to me now. There are good people still out there, but the good ones don't survive." She conveyed her deepest feelings to him. He shook his head back at her at that, denying what she said. "Naw, you disprove yer own theory. You survived." He told her in a low, genuine voice. She gazed at him astonishingly for a couple of moments before her voice broke, "Y-you really think I'm still a good person after all I've done?" She asked in the most heartbreaking voice he had heard her use so far. He nodded his head at her in conformation. She sobbed in relief for a second before composing herself. "Thank you." She replied to him. Daryl couldn't believe how she could have thought she was a bad person or if he thought so. She was the most kind-hearted, forgiving, and courageous woman he had ever met in his thirty years.

It was just the afternoon when Daryl and Beth returned to the prison after their short trip. They arrived back just in time enough to tail Jimmy's uncle for suspicious behavior. The two of them managed to catch up with him in the common room and they both sat together and acted casual about their positions. There were many people in the room as well to maintain their cover without being exposed. Chatter filled the room making it almost impossible to hear what one person was saying. They eye'd him carefully to see what they'd find, he was with another older woman. She might have been forty with bleach blonde hair straight out of the box. Makeup was obviously caked onto her face as well. Beth wondered why a woman would still dye her hair when the world went to shit and nothing mattered anymore, especially your appearance. His arm was draped around the woman and she seemed to be drinking up whatever he was saying like punch at the prom. The woman giggled and touched his uncle's arm lightly, flirting and indicating her want for the disgusting man. "This is his third woman he's hit on so far." Beth told Daryl, feeling greatly repulsed. But this was nothing new to Daryl, the man actually reminded him of Merle in his younger, drug addiction days. "Wanna go to your cell?" His uncle smoothly asked the woman. She purred with delight and used her fake black finger-nail to drag up his chest to his chin. "I thought you'd never ask." She told him with a sultry voice.

Beth felt her breakfast in her throat all of a sudden after hearing that. The two of them tailed the couple to her cell and Beth's face was scrunched with displeasure the entire time. "Do we got to?" She groaned in displeasure at Daryl with her arms crossed like a stubborn child. The thought of hearing him have sex with another woman yet again made her want to hurl. He put his index-finger to his lips to try and silence her without an argument. He didn't want to do this as much as she did, but it had to be done.

Beth and Daryl both followed the couple to the woman's cell, hearing the giggles from in front of them. She cringed, knowing what the pair in front of them were going to do next. It seemed to become a pattern for the man. The two of them followed a good distance behind silent and aware of their surroundings. Jimmy's uncle nibbled on her ear on the walk down there, apparently he couldn't contain himself. The woman groaned lightly and it made Beth bite the inside of her lip, feeling uncomfortable. The couple entered the cell and shut the rug that blocked the two from view. "So, he's a pervert. How is this going to prove he's a rapist?" Beth asked Daryl in a hushed voice. She had her back leaned against the cool wall, honestly trying to block out the background noise of the unappealing moans. Daryl frowned a bit in response to her question with his hair in his eyes and a hand running through the stubble on his chin. His muscles well toned through his shirt, defined arms, and he smelled of the wilderness. "You tell me." Daryl whispered to her. The comment caught her off guard just for the fact that she didn't know what he meant. Did he mean that she was the one that had to figure this all out? That nobody else could _really_ solve this but the victims themselves? She didn't know, but that's what she interpreted from what he said. "Then let's go. This ain't going to do us a bit of good." She declared while turning on her heels and walking away.

Daryl looked at her backside astonished by her yet again. He shook his head and chuckled lowly to himself before following her. When Beth turned the corner, she bumped into somebody and it was the last thing or person she expected to _literally_ run into, Jimmy. She collided with him violently throwing them both off balance. However, Jimmy was the one who ended up on the cold hard ground while Beth only stumbled backwards a few steps. "What the-" She was about to curse, but stopped herself in shock at who she was looking at. "Oh, hey Beth." Jimmy said weakly, attempting to play it off. She took a few steps back out of instinct and remembered where she was at; His uncles' lovers' cell. What was Jimmy doing there? She then hastily jerked him up on his feet by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He gasped, feeling his breath leave him and the only thing he could see was Beth's blurred out and angry face, just in time for Daryl to turn the corner. "What's going on?" He asked her calmly with his hands in his pockets.

Beth ignored him and fixed her gaze back on Jimmy. "What the hell you doing around here?" She snapped. If he could have backed up out of fear by now, he sure would have. He lowered his head into his shoulders and had a smug grin across his face before replying, "Must be fate." He attempted to say smoothly. Beth growled and tightened the grip on his shoulder causing a sharp pain in it. He hissed and his knees buckled on him. Beth spoke again with venom in her voice, "I'm not dealing with your shit today! Now I'm going to ask you this, how did your uncle cut his hand?" She inquired from him in a deadly tone. Her eyes cold as ice and posture ready to strike. He tilted his head to the side in confusion at the question, "Huh? My uncle, he came to me in a panic saying a biter bit his hand. We had to cut it off to prevent it from spreading." He explained to her in a even voice. She narrowed her blue eyes at him and threw him a couple of feet away from her. He stumbled and looked at her almost angrily as she stepped by Daryl's side. "Well nice speaking to ya sweet cheeks." Jimmy spat at her as the pair walked the other way with only a scoff from Daryl to be heard in the distance. Beth stuck a middle finger up, never looking back.

When Daryl and Beth were walking down the hallway of the prison he spoke, "What was that all about?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and spoke, "I had a hunch." She explained. When they got back to the common room, she still seemed distant and quite silent for her usual Beth self. "And?" He asked, waiting for the rest of her story. While dodging the crowds of people around the prison the two finally made their way outside and she finally stopped in her tracks once the two were alone. "I thought it was strange he was hanging around. That's all." She tried to brush off the Jimmy subject to Daryl. But to be honest, she didn't even know why she was trying so hard to hide it from him. She wanted to ask herself what the big secret was, but could never manage to work up the nerve to tell him. What was she suppose to say, _"__Hey Daryl, I was married to that boy when you and I fist met. But don't worry he left me and is just now back at the prison.__" _It sounded pretty childish to her and she feared of his reaction if she did tell him. She feared he would either get mad and pull himself away or he wouldn't even care in the first place, which would make her look silly in the process. "Alright.." Daryl responded. He decided not to press her on it, but defiantly noted her weird behavior. "But, I do know what I want to do." She told him.

_**Day twelve accident free at the prison.**_ The next morning arrived as usual for Beth and Daryl. The two of them left their small and cozy shed to head to the showers like their everyday routine called for. But however, this morning would certainly be different. Jimmy was already inside the shower room hidden and awaiting Beth's arrival. Her show yesterday certainly pissed him off and he would be sure she would know about it as well. He had his same black ski-mask on, the same one he raped Jessie in. His legs were shaking in anticipation and his bladder felt as if it were to explode. He heard the door open for Beth to come in like usual today. He saw her enter the door and close it, without bothering to lock it since Daryl was outside of the door. He wanted to curse her for doing that, making it more difficult for him. Her blonde wavy hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail covered in dirt and blood wearing nothing but sweats for that freezing morning. As he was about to make his move to lock the door, he froze in place.

Beth started to undress before turning the shower on. She let her loosely fitted shirt fall down her shoulders ever so gracefully, or so it seemed like to Jimmy, revealing her milky-white porcelain skin. Her bra was a satin black that made his mouth water, he was so entranced by the scene in front of him he forgot how to move in that moment. He wondered what it would have been like if Beth would have let him consummate their marriage, wondrous he imagined. He let his eyes roam all the way from her collarbone to her slim and fit belly-button. When she started fidgeting with her sweat pants to let them slide off her, he thought he was about to lose it right then. But when she did finally kick them off revealing the matching pair of black satin panties, she slipped on her own sweat pants. Beth yelped loudly due to her own clumsiness, falling on her well toned ass to the concrete shower floor with a thud. She groaned in pain for a split second and Jimmy instantly cursed himself and found a place to hide. Good thing he did, because the next thing he knew Daryl was through that door with the look of concern.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and wanted to spit at the old redneck so much. "Beth? You okay girl?" He asked her when he saw she was on the ground in only her underwear. But that really didn't concern him in the moment, Beth either. He bent down on one knee to check on her as she shook her head yes and rubbed her back. "Yeah, just fell. Sorry." She apologized to him for the inconvenience. He shook his head and put both hands around her arms to help her on her feet. "Don't be." He responded while lifting her up.

No matter how hard Daryl tried to look as Beth as somewhat of a younger sister when they first met, he never could. Not with her in a position like this, even with as good of a man as Daryl was, he still was a man after all. He couldn't help but to notice her perfectly rounded perky breasts exposed and only covered partially by an extremely sexy bra with matching underwear. Her slim figure with her rounded hips only proved her point even further that she was indeed a woman. Her blue eyes looking up at him with such innocence with her mouth slightly hung open in a small 'o.' while he was thinking such lewd thoughts about her. His hands never left her soft shoulders, almost fearful of losing the contact. Beth knew he had spent a little too much time staring by the look of conflict on his face. She felt almost hunted then, like she was his prey with his crystal blue eyes staring at her with such hunger.

This was the first time she had ever seen him look at her like this. It felt empowering to know that she could awe such a handsome man like him. She had already let her hair fall down to her shoulders, giving her a more wild and untamed look to her. "Daryl." Beth whispered. She didn't know exactly why she was saying his name, she just loved the feeling of it rolling off of her tongue, especially in a moment like this. After a couple more minutes of him not responding and just gazing at her exposed body she spoke again in the same soft tone, but this time it was more sultry than he had ever heard her. "Ya like what ya see?" She asked with a serious expression.

That question quickly snapped him out of his fantasy and back into reality and wondered if this _was _even real. He looked her in the eye, giving her face full attention, still silent. He didn't want to lie to her and tell her no, but he also didn't want to tell her the truth and say she was fucking gorgeous either. So he just stayed quiet and held his stare on her, hoping she'd figure it out on her own. She was a smart girl after all. Beth knew he wasn't going to answer, so she decided to speak for him. She set one hand on his chest lightly and stepped closer to him, closing the distance between them. She pressed her lips against his softly, only it didn't seem to last that way. The kiss quickly gained speed and increased pace, letting their lips continue to slide against each other, not being able to feel enough of one another. It was like an instant switch in his mind. Daryl's fingers were locked into her golden hair pressing her further into the kiss. His other calloused hand ran down her soft spine softly grazing her skin causing goosebumps to rise. Beth slid her tongue into his mouth sucking on his lightly when he granted her access. All Daryl could taste was her sweet strawberry mint toothpaste she had used not too long ago. Her hands were both gripping the sides of his shirt.

As the heat increased between the two, they slowly started backing up until Beth's back was against the cool wall with Daryl's arm resting beside of her, never breaking the kiss once. He nipped on her bottom lip, letting her get air for that split second only for it to be wasted on a soft, pleasurable moan. He quickly planted his lips back on hers when she did let out a noise mid-way through. Daryl deepened the kiss as his hand glided down from her back to both of her round well toned cheeks and squeezed, pressing her more into him that way. Beth could feel just how much of an effect she was having on him by the bulge in his pants and truly had no intentions of ever stopping him. T

he space between them was minimal. The comforting scent of pine ascended into her nose from Daryl's natural woodland stench, it was very appealing to her though. It was like everything was happening so fast, her lips were tingling and wherever his hands touched were numb. Beth could feel the burn on her chin from his beard and the other lower ache she was in need of curing at the moment. She had never wanted anything more in in her life than to just let everything go then and say screw her inhibitions and give into her needs. Her long lashes rested on her cheeks as her breaths became full-blown pants. Daryl heard this and pulled away for a moment, breaking the kiss to examine her hazy blue eyes and puffy pink lips. Once Beth was about to slide one bra-strap down her silky shoulder in front of him hesitantly, it made something click in Daryl's brain. That this was _actually_ Beth and he couldn't possibly go this far with her, could he?

Before even contemplating it, he quickly stepped back seeing what she was about to do, seeing what he was about to do. Beth just stared at him in confusion and knew that he was going to run off like she hoped he wouldn't. "Please don't go." She pleaded with him in a low, wobbly voice. She used her arms to almost cover herself after that, but that only managed to push her cleavage up even further. "How can I stay?" He asked her in a low, husky voice. He was honestly just trying to recover from their make-out session. But he knew he couldn't take advantage of her, so that's why stopping himself was the best solution for the both of them. Before it was too late and she would regret it or so that's what Daryl thought.

Beth almost didn't know what to say, until her mouth spoke for her. "By choice." She said with confidence, not letting her voice waver. "I ain't choosing to take advantage of you girl." He told her regrettably with his thumb on his lip, but not wiping it. Beth's expression saddened and she took a step forward, closer to him, "You aren't. I want this." By his expression, you would think she would have offended him, but really she scared the living hell out of him. His eyes widened for a quick second before narrowing them and waving his arms in the air as he spoke. "You don't know what ch'a want!" He yelled, then scoffed. Beth didn't know what to say about how he was reacting, but she knew he was once again pushing her away when she got too close. "What do you want?" She asked him bluntly. It caught him off guard and he exhaled loudly before shaking his head to respond, "I'll be out here when yer done." He told her coldly as he turned around and walked out of the shower room, hearing the door slam behind of him. Beth scoffed as tears formed in her sad blue eyes from frustration and rejection.

Jimmy was behind a curtain with his eyes as big as saucers, he couldn't believe what he witnessed. All the hurt and pain combined from the years he spent with Beth all came to him in that long ass moment of watching his wife practically give herself to another man. Tears soaked his black mask and the humidity inside of the fabric made it hard to breathe and almost unbearable. He clutched his chest to try and ease the sinking feeling in his heart. A dried up lump in his throat would have made him unable to talk and his lip quivered along with his long shaky blade in his hand. He came here today with a plan in mind, but after seeing her pine, give herself to him, and cry over that man. He had a different one in mind. He tried his best to remain silent and to try and quiet his sobs that wrecked over him. He knew Daryl was the weak link now and he would be the key to destroying their relationship. He knew he had a chance and a glimmer of hope now at least. He sat there patiently and waited for Beth to leave the shower, going unnoticed by Daryl and Beth that day in the shower. Both unaware that the most personal moment they've had was witnessed by Beth's ex-husband. There would be hell to pay for it though.

Beth was in the prison cafeteria with Jessie while Daryl was out in the woods hunting as usual. But only it was different in that aspect as well, the whole walk to the cafeteria was silent. Even the goodbye was awkward and unpleasant. If Beth didn't know any better she would have felt ashamed for just throwing herself at him like that. However, she wasn't in the slightest. Now she was sitting here carrying out today's plan with Jessie. The woman was going to help Carl, Carol, and Beth make and serve breakfast that morning. In attempts to try and identify their attackers together. She was quiet and more humble that morning, lost in her thoughts about the shower room. She bit her lip, still remembering the tingling sensation on her tongue. She smiled in the warm thought of it though. She knew Daryl cared about her even if he had a difficult time showing it. She hummed lowly to herself in a soft melody and Jessie stared Beth in envy. From what she has seen from the younger woman Rick has talked so fondly about was beautiful, strong, a good cook, skilled in combat, and can sing well. She seemed so perfect and well rounded, it made Jessie feel insignificant and weak in comparison. And that's all that Rick saw her as, but when Jessie thought that, she stopped herself in her tracks. Why would she cared what that man thought of her anyways?

Everything that morning at the prison was abnormal of course, but it could only get worse from there. Beth, Carol, Carl, and Jessie were all serving breakfast trays to the survivors of the prison and everything was going smoothly until Jimmy and his uncle arrived for their meals. Jimmy narrowed his eyes at Beth and if looks could kill, she'd swear she'd be dead. She assumed it was about yesterday and didn't think much of it. Until impulse struck Jimmy and he couldn't stop himself or control the undeniable anger he felt from earlier. He quickly and harshly backslapped Beth across the face in a blink of an eye. It was so fast, so unexpected that even she was taken off guard by it.

The tray and food in her hands all went tumbling to the floor along with her. "Your a whore." He spat at her through his clenched teeth. She crashed to the ground and once she gathered her mind and figured what happened, she was seeing _**red. **_Before anybody could intervene, Beth drew her sword from her back and tackled Jimmy aggressively to the ground. From everybody that witnessed this, they could have sworn they had seen her snarl. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She growled at him with the tip of the blade pressed against his exposed neck with her straddling on top of him. Jimmy didn't seem intimidated this time though, just as pissed off as she was actually. "Your damn husband!" He hollered back at her, adding more pressure to his neck from the katana.

Beth had enough of this and him, she was done. "_You_ left _me_! I'm so sick of you chasing after me when I want nothing more than to be as far away from you as possible! I wish I never married you!" She hollered with tears of anger dropping onto his cheek. Jimmy's look shockingly saddened and he spoke one more time, giving his final word on the conversation, "You wished you never did so that old ass redneck would actually touch you. Huh?" He spoke with pure venom in a low enough voice for only the two of them to hear.

Or somebody with very excellent hearing nearby. Her blue eyes widened with tears streaming down it as her jaw clenched, she gripped the hilt of the blade tightly and pressed harder against the bastard's throat hard enough to draw more and more blood. It ran down his neck and all he did was stare into her eyes coldly, feeling the prick of pain growing harsher. "Beth! You stop right this instant!" Hershel roared, seeing how much blood was running down the boy's neck onto the floor. She sobbed violently, not knowing what to do in pure anger, but still not letting up the pressure on his throat. He gurgled a bit in pain, filling his mouth up with the metallic tasting blood. A hand rested on the hilt of her sword on top of her hand gently and a voice spoke up almost in a whisper from behind of her. "Let 'em up." A rough voice said. Beth knew it was Daryl and complied by sitting up, putting the sword back in it's place on her back and then her gaze landed on Daryl with dread and instant fear in her expression. After they rushed over to check on Jimmy to see if he was okay, the two just stopped and stared at one another, lost for words. Until Daryl turned on his heels and walked away without a word with a disapproving look plastered across his face as he left. Beth sighed heavily at that and followed him outside of the prison.

Hershel and Maggie saw this as well and knew what the results of this were going to be. Rick had just arrived as the commotion was happening and he was now leaned against the wall with a knowing look of what was going on. Jessie's gaze fell on him and just as soon as it did, she glanced away when his eyes actually met hers.

Beth was running after Daryl because he was apparently high tailing it out of there. "Daryl." She called out for him once from behind of him, trying to desperately catch up to him. After he ignored her and kept walking, she tried calling out to him again. "Daryl!" She yelled louder, attempting to get his attention and to quicken her pace to catch up to him. Once she did, she grabbed his arm from behind to slow down his fast walk. He didn't even bother to turn around, he just jerked his arm out of her grasp harshly and continued walking. "What's your problem?" She asked him, grabbing onto his arm rougher than last time, forcibly jerking him backwards to face her. He stepped dangerously closer to her to where their noses were almost touching and spat, "I ain't got nothing to say to you." Those words he said cut her deeper than he could have realized. She sniffled quietly, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall again. "So how much did you hear?" Beth asked, realizing he must have heard enough to piss him off. He scoffed, "All of it." He turned to walk away again but Beth wasn't letting him. S

he ran in front of him, blocking his path. "So what? Your not even going to let me explain?" She asked him angrily and offended all at the same time. He chuckled dryly and backed away from her, flailing his hands and arms as he yelled. "What's there to tell? I heard all I need to hear." He roared out in devastation. "You don't get it." She told him, shutting her eyes in frustration. "What don't I get? The fact that you cheat on your so called husband? Or that I never even knew you were married!? Ya wouldn't know what to do with yerself if you were alone." He yelled inching closer and closer with each word his voice rose. She stepped back only a bit intimidated when he was this mad, but she wasn't backing down or giving into him. "He left me not long after you got there because I broke it off with him, it was never meant to work out." She told him honestly, but he scoffed during her explanation. "I don't believe that." He told her, turning back around, but still standing in the same spot. "Well it's true. You don't have to believe me, but after all this time I thought you'd learn to trust me." She said, hurt evident in her tone. "How when I'm the last to know that you have a husband that's still around?" He spat at her with distrust in his voice.

Beth shook her head, "You don't get to treat me like crap all the time because your afraid!" She yelled, finally conveying her true thoughts about him in the open. Not as deep as she would like to go, but it was a step in the right direction for the two of them. "Is that what you think?" He asked her with a high pitch to his voice. She nodded her head with a slight sob and answered, "That's what I know." She told him in confidence. He stepped closer to her once again, she could feel his hot breath against her lips out in the freezing cold weather. "I ain't afraid of nothing." He seethed at her. "You could have fooled me." She said in his face, gaining the courage to do so. He backed up slowly, almost changing his demeanor. "If ya ain't afraid of nothing, then why do ya care if I'm married or not? That means you are scared of _something_. I remember Merle too, when you saw him for the first time at the warehouse. How devastated we were and how much stronger we came out together as a group." She said to him and he knew exactly what she meant by it too. His look deflated and he kept continuously backing up, but Beth wasn't letting him get away. She was inching closer and closer to him, "So don't pull away now Daryl, cause we need ya. _I need you._" She said in a much softer voice this time. Her breath was stuck in her throat, she treaded her way closer to him slowly with wobbly fingers. Her hands were on her chest pleading with him at this point. Guilt overcame him, he didn't know what to say, so he stood there in silence with his shaggy brown hair in his eyes and his head held low.

Beth grabbed his hand gently and led him over to her, tugging him closer and pulling him into an embrace. He didn't fight it, it turned out he needed it just as bad as she did. She wrapped her slender arms around his torso and snuggled her head into his chest for comfort. She wanted him to know that it was okay, that everything would be fine. But it for herself more than it was him in her perspective. He snaked one arm around her waist and the other smoothening out her blonde, golden carpet of hair she had pulled into a low pony tail, pulling her closer and holding her tighter to him. He let his head rest on the top of her head lightly, smelling the very same lavender scented shampoo he had recalled from before. He took a deep breath in and exhaled out, seeing his heated breath in the air above him, feeling content at the moment at least.

Later on in the evening at the prison was pretty much pure havoc as well. The children were hopped up on some kind of sugary treat running through out the hallways of the cell blocks knocking into people. But it could have been worse, Beth figured. There could be no children at all and the place would actually feel like a prison and be filled with nothing but silence. Daryl and her were in the laundry room doing the usual weekly wash and he was attending with her since the rape occurred and she was a known target. She hummed to herself softly while everyday the known housewives, mothers, and wives whispered in envy with the_ '__ominous, sexy older man with a woman half his age.__' _Sure, they both heard it, but they never responded or gave them any kind of reaction. She knew that the women had no idea what they were talking about and didn't know a damn thing about Daryl or her. But she pretended not to of heard and faked a soft gracious smile she always wore on her face.

The soapy bubbles in the water lathered her hands while scrubbing the blood, dirt, and muck off of their clothing. She huffed after a while due to her sore arm, that's when she saw Daryl pick up the scrub brush and started to help her by proceeding to wash them. And by god did she think the housewives were going to faint right then and there. They had the look of shock and awe in their expressions for the fact that he would help her do _anything_. Their husbands wouldn't ever lift a finger to help them nor did they make their kids do so either. She smiled up at him with a toothy grin and spoke, "Thanks." He shook his head back at her with a small smile covered by his hair so the woman to the side couldn't even see it. "No problem." He replied in a gruff voice. Beth knew always knew he was a good man, but here lately he even proved to her that he was a better man than she could have ever perceived him to be.

It was almost midnight by the time Beth and Daryl both decided to retire to the cozy shed. The crickets were chirping in the freezing tall grass out in the woods behind of the prison building. The loud croaks were just soothing enough to put Beth to sleep each time. When they had just plopped down and settled for the rest of night, a knock was heard from their door. And they could assume the only person who knew where they were located was Rick. Beth groaned lowly and Daryl chuckled softly at that, throwing at sock at her back when she stood to open the door. She looked back at him as the sock hit the wooden ground and narrowed her bright blue eyes at him. "You'll pay." She mouthed to him, then quickly revealing Rick's friendly face. "What's up?" She asked, stepping aside and letting him in. He shut the door behind him and spoke, "Well good news, Jimmy only suffered a minor injury on his neck.

Finally regained consciousness and required a few stitches." He informed her with his hands folded together and his stance held high. "So?" Beth questioned if that was his only purpose of coming there. "You could have killed him." He frowned at her in a cop like tone. She rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms together in a stubborn stance. "What am I suppose to do when he constantly harasses me?" She snapped at him, almost demanding a solution. Rick looked over to Daryl and their eyes locked, Rick could tell he knew everything by his deflated demeanor. "I'll have a word with him that either he'll stay away from your or be banished from the prison. Will that work for ya?" He suggested a fix to their problem and she sighed heavily. "I guess." She reluctantly agreed and Daryl did silently as well behind of her. "Alright then, have a nice night you two." Rick said as he let himself out and walked back up to the prison to inform Jimmy of what they had just spoken about.

Rick was in the infirmary with Jimmy, his uncle, Maggie, Glen, and Hershel all crowded within the room. The ex-police officer leaned his back against the doorway and folded his arms together. "I'm just here to inform you to stay away from Beth and make no contact with her from now on what so ever or you will be sent on your way out of the prison, the both of you." He told Jimmy and his uncle. And he wanted to make good on that threat too. Jimmy's pure blue eyes widened and his uncles' response was a smart ass scoff. "Now wait a minute Rick, I don't think you quite understand the circumstances here." Hershel attempted to defend the young boy but Rick stopped him with the shake of his head in disagreement. "I've known and been informed of the details of their marriage. But from what I understand it's over now and that gives him no right to harass your daughter. I thought you of all people would side with me on this Hershel." He told the older man with disappointment in his tone. Beth's father lowered his head in shame for a moment and turned his head towards the younger gentleman. "Is this true son? Are you bothering Bethy?" He asked him in the same fatherly voice he had always used on him before. Jimmy teared up a bit and started to sniffle a bit, "I just wanted her back. I couldn't get her to love me before and now he hates my guts even more. i just want what's best for her." He conveyed his feelings to the man with the white beard, but somehow, Rick felt no sympathy for the lad. Hershel set one comforting hand on Jimmy's leg lying there in the hospital bed and spoke, "If you love her, let her go." It was the best advice the could give to the broken-hearted boy. "What if I can't?" He sobbed. And that's when everybody looked at one another in the room with concern.

But not Jimmy's uncle, no, he knew just what he was going to do. "Gonna have to." Maggie replied for her father with venom laced in her voice. Beth seemed actually much happier with Daryl than she had ever seen her little sister before. "You never liked me anyways." He countered back at his ex-sister in law. She chuckled dryly with Glen clinging on to her side, just in case. "Doesn't matter now, does it?" She asked ironically, since they weren't together anymore. A lot of things in the world changed and that included Maggie herself. "Fuck you bitch." He growled at her while hopping up in the bed almost attempting to charge at her. The bed shook violently and she jumped back abruptly running into Glen and Rick behind of her causing them to stumble back in a domino effect.

Hershel and his uncle held Jimmy down by his chest and Rick had, had enough of all of this. He stomped over to the mattress and roughly handcuffed Jimmy's wrist to the steel frame of the bed. He hissed in pain and tried to jerk it off only to hurt himself in the process, "What the hell?" He roared in anger. Hershel's eyes were wide, he had never seen this side of the younger boy before in the five years Beth had known him. Maybe this is why she didn't want anything to do with him, Hershel thought. He stood up and left the room without another word during the chaos and commotion.

_**Day thirteen accident free at the prison. **_the morning was much colder, groggier, and foggy than any previous day. The window was fogged up in the tiny shed and the woods were filled with damp mist in the air. Beth groaned during her awakening, finding it harder to move. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and felt the sore sting in the joint of her muscles. She sat up slowly and stretched out in her white T-shirt and grey sweat pants. She yawned, still trying to adjust her vision and fully wake up. When she did she met eyes with Daryl's blue one's who appeared to be wide awake. Nothing ever phased him, Beth figured. "Morning." She greeted him softly in a hoarse voice. He nodded his head back at her and greeted her the same way. "Well, let's get moving." He told her while throwing her, her coat, she skillfully caught it with a playful smile. She quickly stood up and made haste towards the door while throwing her jacket on, where Daryl held the it open for her. She walked out of it first feeling the cold rush of air hit her in the face leaving him to shut it behind them.

The morning went as usual now that Jimmy was still handcuffed in the infirmary recovering from his neck injury. It was a little after breakfast rolling around into the afternoon when Jessie was on fence duty. She wore gloves, a grey hat, a red scarf, with a coat on as well only hearing the groans of the dead hit her ears mixed with the singing of the birds. She didn't know if she should feel horrified now a days or filled with joy. Nothing was clear and nothing was how they appeared to be. She got lost in her thoughts with a long metal pipe in her hand and ended up wondering away from the rest of the group that was on fence duty that day.

And unluckily for her, Maggie and Glen were the ones on watch duty in the tower above her, but they were too busy getting it on to notice anything else. She put a finger to her lip in thought and her walking pace started to slow down. Little did she know she wondered off into the woods of the prison a good distance away from ear shot. A hand engulfed her mouth from behind and another knocked the pipe out of her hand harshly causing it to sting. Her blue eyes wide with fear and realization, she needed to fight back. She turned around sharply and balled her hand into a fist and collided into his masked face only turning his head to the side.

It wasn't enough to knock him off guard or hurt him, only stunned him. The dust rose from around them from the commotion and the dense fog made it difficult to see. He spit up a little blood onto the ground, but Jessie still couldn't get a good look at his face. But she knew it was the same mask and alcohol stench she remembered. He roughly tackled her to the ground before the could even blink, she grunted loudly. She lost her breath once again and gasped to try to regain it all again. He was on top of her and she squeezed her eyes shut and decided it was better to die than to be raped again. She opened her mouth wide and went for a blood curdling scream, but just as it escaped her lips, he put a piece of duck tape of it. Her screams, sobs, and all the sounds she attempted to make to signal somebody were muffled out. He flipped her over onto her stomach harshly yanking her by her blonde hair. She yelped in pain feeling the tear of her golden locks being ripped right out of her head and flying into the air. Her face met the dirt in the most suffocating and degrading manner ever. He violently ripped another long piece of tape off with his teeth and Jessie had tears rolling down her cheeks once again at how helpless she was. His weight pressed on her back and legs made it impossible to move or even shift him off of her, she was stuck. He tightly binned both of her hands together while she was still on her stomach and placed them in front of her. "Please no." Her pleads were muffled out, but he could still understand what she was asking.

Jessie's body shook and wracked with sobs. He ignored her and began to pull her ass up into the air by force. When he did that her cries grew louder, knowing what was coming next and tried anything to avoid it once again. She started to use her tied up hands and feet to crawl away, when she did that she almost caused the rapist to chuckle in her weak attempt. He roughly yanked her back by her boots causing her to shriek in desperation. Her knees scraped against the ground causing a burn and put a hole in her jeans. Her legs were bloody from the result of it. He swiftly pulled her pants down to reveal cotton white panties with a little rose on the front. She felt the cool air on her bare ass and sobbed, feeling violates, weak, helpless, and humiliated all over again. She felt his hard erection pressed against her, but this felt different from last time he raped her.

The last time he seemed eager to please, wanted a response, and craved the attention. But this time it seemed to be about asserting his dominance. She used her tied up hands to rip the tape off her mouth and she chose her words carefully, knowing this was the last she'd probably get to speak. "Your not the one who raped me the first time." She accused him in a low, sure voice. That's when he had enough, he shoved her face into the ground filling her mouth with wet muddy dirt and gagged on it a little bit. He painfully tore her underwear right off of her leaving a line of blood running down her hips. She yelped in pain and as she did that he swiftly and roughly entered her.

He slammed into her, thrusting so hard she could hear his balls clanked against her. And it was disgusting, she wanted to puke, pretend she was somewhere else. But the one thing she did know was that she was right, this wasn't the man who first raped her. His grunts were lower, deeper, and more rugged. He was defiantly older and fatter than the original person, but that's all she could tell from that angle. When he finally finished inside her and pulled up his pants, he did the same thing as the man before and left her broken, bruised, and bloodied.

Back inside the prison, after Rick informed Beth on what had occurred in the infirmary the previous night before, he sought out to look for Jessie. He checked up on her time to time to see how she was holding up. He opened the curtain to her cell to see nobody in there, he thought it was strange and saw Carol down the hall doing some laundry with the other house-wives. He quickly approached her and she raised her head to meet his while sitting in a wooden chair with a red blouse in her grasps. "Have you seen Jessie?" He asked. She shook her head no, then spoke. "No, but she was suppose to be on fence duty today. You could try there." She told him. He nodded his head at her and replied, "Thanks." Before taking off outside and into the courtyard. He sped off in the direction of the scattered group finishing up their shifts nearby the fence. He searched through the crowd and didn't notice here there. "Anybody seen Jessie?" His voice boomed, loud enough for everybody to hear him.

They all shook their heads no until one woman spoke up, "Yeah, I think I saw her go in that direction a little while ago. She never came back." The girl told him and Rick looked at her with disbelief. He put one hand on his side with one leg out and spoke, "And you didn't go check on her? See if she's okay?" He questioned the girl angrily. She stepped back, feeling a bit intimidated and gulped audibly. "Look, I know I should have but I have a job to do. I thought she was just slacking off." The young red haired woman said in her defense.

Rick rolled his eyes and headed off in the direction where the woman pointed him to. He made haste, having a bad feeling about her sudden disappearance. The fog was thick and he ended up near the woods with still no sign of her. "Jessie?" He called out with his revolver drawn, just in case. After a minute of silence he began to search around a little closer. Then, he heard faint panting and breathing not too far from him. "Jessie?" He whispered again. Turning around to look for her, he searched for the blonde woman and heard the breathing grow louder and louder until he got close enough in the fog and discovered her lying on the ground the same way he had found her on the shower room floor. He inwardly cursed himself and went to reach for her. She looked up at him almost lifeless and broken from being raped a second time. She didn't seem to recognize him or even move an inch. He kneeled down to one knee and lifted her into his arms. Once he did that she started panicking, she yelled, kicked, and screamed. He struggled to keep his hold on her with her moving around so much. "Hey, calm down! It's just me. Rick." He tried to clarify for her. Once he said that, she actually relaxed into his arms, giving up her fight. She loosely tucked her naked arms around his neck and she fell unconscious in his arms shortly after,. He truly did sympathize with the young woman.

Rick brought Jessie to his cell and lied her down onto his bunk. It wasn't something he'd quite do for just anybody. Carol was nearby and saw the unconscious girl limp in his arms that he carried into his own cell and gasped. She quickly jogged down the hallway and into the cell, "What happened?" She asked with concern. The blonde woman was dripping with blood, face all covered it mud, and her clothes had been torn to shreds. "By lord. He raped her again?" She asked in horror with her hand covering her mouth. He nodded his head going off of his assumption, "I assume so, but wont know until she wakes up." He told her, then gluing his eyes to the blonde woman. "If she wakes up." Carol added. Rick gave her a a major disapproval in his expression and moved Jessie's bangs out of her face softly while he stood up from the bed. "You can clean her up and do what you did for her like last time. But I'm not leaving." He declared, exiting the cell and standing outside of the doorway that's view was blocked by a curtain.

Daryl and Beth passed by with confusion written on their faces from Rick's even stranger demeanor than before. "Something up?" Daryl asked him alongside of Beth. Rick lifted his head slowly, reluctant to tell the two of them the news, "He got her again." He just couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. But both of them knew what he meant and their eyes widened, "Again?" Beth asked again for clarification. "Damn." Daryl muttered lowly with his hands in his pockets. Rick nodded his head in silence. "You okay?" Daryl asked while he raised a brow at the other man. "Don't know." Was the most honest response he could give him. "Well let us know when she wakes up, we will try to find out something about this." She told him while he was now leaning his back against the concrete wall. "Thank you." He said gratefully as the both of them strolled off to investigate further into the issue.

Beth and Daryl were walking down the hallway digesting the news Rick had just informed them on. "Wont know much until she wakes up." Daryl told her in a low voice. And she knew he was right, they didn't have much to go on. "I got an idea. Round up the troops." Beth said to Daryl while hastily jogging away from him. Apparently that was her speak for, _'__go gather the rest of the group.__' _He groaned and went to find Glen, Maggie and the rest of them.

When Beth, Maggie, Glen, Daryl, Sasha, and Tyreese were all gathered together in a search party. "You going to tell us what this is all about?" Glen asked Beth who stood in front of them all. "We're going to rip through every cell until we find that black ski-mask." She declared to the five of them who imminently started chatting lowly. "Wont people be a little upset with that?" Tyreese was the one to ask that question. Beth raised a brow and shrugged her shoulders with her katana strapped onto her back. "That's the price for getting a rapist out of this prison." She was leaving no room for an argument. She wasn't risking _her_ family's safety for anybody's privacy. That should have been long gone when the world ended. "Well? What are y'all waiting for? Get to it." Daryl barked.

Actually causing the four others' in the room to jump out of reaction. They all scattered and broke into groups, rudely barging into people cell's. The search alone almost started a riot from the commoners protests. People were outraged, "What makes you guys think you have a right to go through my stuff!" One woman huffed in anger. But the group just ignored the other survivors and kept looking with the excuse of, _"__We are trying to find a rapist.__" _Most people's responses were, _"__Well I__'__m not a rapist!__" _It made Beth sigh heavily, they didn't understand that they weren't accusing anybody of anything. They were all doing this to all and no one was excluded. She even had to forcibly move a few people out of their cell so they could check it. It turned out they were only trying to hide some kind of magazine or sex toy. Their faces would redden with embarrassment and they would just move on to the next cell.

They checked bunks, under the bunk, on top, and in storage bins located within the tiny rooms behind bars. They didn't come up with a single lead or clue, searching blindly while thinking they would never catch the bastard who's been doing this. Until Sasha hit the jackpot and yelled for Beth and Daryl to come down to the bottom cell block. They hurried and swiftly made it down there in good time to see what the news was. "What do ya got?" Beth asked with a pant, trying to catch her breath running up and down stairs repetitively. Her and Tyreese had the look of hesitation on their faces, she glanced over to Daryl to find the same expression. But then realization hit her on where she was at, this was Jimmy and his uncle's cell that they shared. Sasha had the very same black-ski mask she saw that day the man attacked her in her grasps. "I found it underneath of the top bunk's pillow." She told them what she discovered. "Go find Jimmy's uncle and handcuff him." Beth told Glen, Daryl, and Tyreese. They all three nodded their heads swiftly and went to find the man. Sasha stood up and handed the mask over to the younger blonde woman. "So, what are you going to do?" She asked her. Her grip on the mask tightened as she replied back to the woman, "I'm going to find out the truth." She said, turning on her heels and walking out of the cell, but just before she did, she spoke. "Thank you, for helping." She said with gratitude making her way out of the cell and up the stairs of the prison.

Beth stomped off alone in rage mixed with confusion and disgust. She knew where she was heading and nobody was around to stop her. She looked into the door of the infirmary to check to see if it was clear of anybody. Once she decided it was, she entered the room and locked it behind of her. Jimmy's blue eyes widened with surprise considering just last night he was told to stay away from her. "You came to see me?" He asked her a genuine question that made her want to barf. She shook her head slowly and kept her eyes locked on his coldly, circling around the bed with her hands behind her back. "What's this?" She inquired in a deadly tone, holding up the black-ski mask. He tried to hide his shocked expression and kept it well contain.

He stuck out his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know?" He tried to play it off. Beth inched closer to the bed, quickly losing her patience. "You know what this is. I found it under your pillow." She informed him. He shook his head and attempted to deny it, "So? You know your the only woman for me Bethy." He tried to sweet talk her but it only pissed her off. She kicked the bed violently causing it to shake, startling him. "Shut the hell up! I'm tried of the lies. Tell me what you did to her and who your accomplice is." She yelled at him. Knocks came from the door outside, it sounded like her father. "Beth? Is that you in there?" He voice muffled through the door. She glanced back and forth, deciding to hurry this up before somebody put a stop to it. "You raped her. Your partner tried to attack me. Tell me who it is." She attempted to pry it out of him to get absolutely nowhere. He slammed his fists against the metal bed frames causing the cuff to twist his wrist and he hissed in pain. "I've told you there's no other woman out there for me! I only love you!" He roared.

The sad part was, he really deceived himself this time. Beth looked at him with disbelief in her expression. "Your a piece of work." She spat at him. She picked him up by his shirt tightly and lifted his face to meet hers. "I wouldn't wouldn't have let you touch me if you were the last man on earth." She tried to piss him off, to hit him where it hurt. He growled in her face and grabbed the back of her head and fisted her hair. "Not even that old redneck would fucking touch you in the shower. What makes you think I would?" He spoke the truth this time. Her eyes widened with realization, he was in that shower that morning. Her teeth clenched, her jaw tightened, and her hand pulled back into a fist. He used all of his force to try and pull her face towards him, but he was clearly outmatched by her strength and for the fact that he only had one hand due to the other one being cuffed. She started hitting him, his face hit the pillow and his body almost went lip. You could hear the _'__smack__'_ clear through the door and outside of the room. His mouth bloodied, first hit. She continued to pound on him, her fist collided with his face over and over. Each time she could hear the crunch of something breaking, more red liquid ran down his face and soiled the white pillow sheets. His teeth cut the inside of his mouth drawing more of a metallic taste down his throat. Then, the door broke down, it was Glen and Daryl staring at Beth who was beating the handcuffed boy mercifully with pure surprise in their expressions. Daryl grabbed Beth around the waist and pulled her away from him. "I wanted to get him to confess!" She yelled, desperate to catch the culprit.

Daryl pulled Beth out of the room where she was having a panic attack at. He honestly had never witnessed anything like it before. Her hand was on her chest griping it tightly, she was panting, and her chest was heaving. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her bruised and bloodied knuckles stung like hell. Her vision was almost like tunnel vision, she felt like heaving. Daryl put both hands on the side of her face and caressed softly. "It's alright. Everything's okay." He whispered to her in a very soft voice. He held her still and silently hushed her, her cries softened when he did this. He leaned his head down and leaned his forehead against hers. He looked into her watery blue eyes with sadness added to his. Beth smelled of rain was she was upset. She grabbed onto his toned bicep for support and used the other hand to grip his shirt, pulling him closer. She wanted to feel safe, to feel fine. Everyone around them saw this exchange with their mouths hung wide open. They all had never seen the two be _this_ openly affectionate in public.

When Jessie finally awoke from her slumber, she shrieked and shot straight up out of the bunk. Once shit did a figure was on the bed with arms around her faster than she could blink. Which honestly scared her even more, until she saw who it was; Rick. He held his arms around her shoulder wrapped in her blonde hair softly. She stilled and calmed down, his hold on her loosened and he backed away to see her face with both hands still on her shoulders. She started sobbing again and threw her face into his chest, "A different man raped me this time!" She declared in a blubbery voice. "Are you sure about this?" He questioned with a brown eyebrow raised in confusion. "Yes, he wasn't the same one." He rubbed her hair and rocked gently on the bed. "They are all on a man hunt for whoever did this. We'll find him." He promised her. And Jessie sure hoped he was correct about his assumption.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the really long time in between updates. I'd been so busy with work/school. And this chapter was much longer than I ever intended it to be. It'll set course over the next 30 days with nobody getting killed. (I know I only have 1-13 so far) Kind of like the series. I brought Jessie in earlier as well for character development for Rick. I'm sorry if there was any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes. I've tried to revise and review but I can't catch everything. I want to thank everyone for reading and following my story! I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think, thanks again._


	25. UPDATE

**UPDATE: **I apologize to all the people who were looking forward to the rest of the story! But I just wanted you guys to know that I am writing the next chapter and continuing the story in full. Thanks for working with me and waiting, it's such a drag I know! My laptop had broke and so was I financially. But I am now back in motion! I wanna say how appreciative I am to the audience who follow my story. Your support does not go unnoticed! Looking forward to new comments soon! I will soon delete this. Thank you all.

-Your author Glee


	26. Do or Die

**_The Rising Dead_**

**_Chapter Twenty Six: "Do or Die"_**

**_Day Thirteen accident free:_** It was a gloomy morning, the fog hung thick in the air, making it hard to see. It seemed the weather wasn't changing from the previous days. The chill in the air caused frost to form on the windows. The birds were oddly still as well as the other remaining wildlife. Beth cracked one blue eye open and slowly rose out of bed. As the day continued she couldn't help but to think of yesterdays events and about how wrong of judgment she had back then. She saw the good in Jimmy, he wasn't always bad. He wasn't like the rest of the boys at her school, he was different. He never tried to force her to do things she didn't wanna do,(before the apocalypse), he always listened, they had fun together, and he was there for her when her brother passed away. There were a list of good, but apparently there were bad as well that she didn't see until shit hit the fan. She was so naïve back then, to only see the good in someone wasn't always the right thing. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Beth walked throughout the hallway of the prison after breakfast while lost in her thoughts and consumed by guilt. "You don't look too good. What brings you here?" Rick asked with a raised brow and messy hair like he hasn't slept all night. She was snapped out of her thoughts with his question and raised her head quickly, "Same could be said to you." She snorted in retort. He smirked, knowing he had no room to talk, he looked like shit too. "Is she okay?" Beth whispered, pointing to the cell covered by a lime green blanket draping down to the floor. Rick shrugged his shoulders and let out a giant sigh. "I don't think so. Her mental state is a little shaky right now, being violated twice by two different men now." He paused, not knowing what else to really say. He raised his arm behind his head and leaned his hands against the cool wall. Beth subtly shook her head in acknowledgment and spoke, "What about your mental state?" She inquired in a soft voice, unlike the usual harsh one she had with him in previous interactions. He raised both brows at that and laughed dryly. Beth frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't see what's so funny about that." She scowled. She was hanging around Daryl too much. Rick shrugged once again with the smirk residing on his face, "No need to worry about me and my mental state. I'm fine." He stated in a light voice. She wasn't buying it though. "Don't lose yourself trying to save everyone else." She told him, while making her move to walk away. But the smirk never left his face, he crossed his arms as well and relaxed. "Same could be said to you." She heard him say halfway down the hall, she smiled at that. He used her own words against her, maybe she did have more to learn than she thought.

It was midafternoon, the sun wasn't visible and the fog had not dissipated. Hershel, Rick, Glen, Maggie, Beth, Daryl, and Michonne attended a meeting together in the courtyard with none of the commoners around. "So, we find out who did this?" Hershel asked, running a hand through his white beard, leaning on a crutch for support. Rick nodded his head in confirmation, "Yes. Jimmy and his uncle." He stated in a guff voice. "So what do we do now?" Maggie asked as brown eyes darted from one person to another. "Kill them." Beth said hardly above a whisper. Daryl and Hershel's eyes widened at her sudden cold declaration. Rick however, wasn't so surprised. He has seen what it had done to Jessie first hand and so had Beth. "Now we can't do such a thing. I thought I raised you better than that Bethy, you were married to him once. Don't let your past feelings sway your decision, this is somebody's life we are talking about." He scolded her. Daryl growled at that. "Has nothing to do with it. What do you wanna do? Just lock them in a cell? Were all already in jail. What's worse than this? So rape is acceptable now." Beth voiced angrily at her father. "No, that's not what he's saying." Glen added in. "Maybe he's just suggesting that we send them both away, something along those lines?" Beth opened her mouth to respond but Maggie beat her to it, "Raise your hand if you wanna kill them. Group vote, not for anything other than what his crime is based off of." She announced. Beth waited in anticipation with her hand raised first to see the outcome. Daryl raised his hand shortly after Beth and gave her an encouraging look. "I stand behind whatever she believes." He muttered. She smiled at that, it was nice to know Daryl always had her back. Rick raised his hand lastly and Hershel looked at the three in shock. "Well looks like it's four to three, your outvoted." Hershel said almost smugly. "So what are ya suggesting we do? Just send them away and hope they wont come back?" He snapped slightly. "We'll take them out there ourselves blindfolded and drop them off far enough to where they wont wander back." Glen declared, trying to come up with a compromise that worked for everyone. "Yeah, it'll really show them. Until they find their next victim." Beth said sarcastically ending the meeting on that note by turning on her heels and storming off.

While minutes passed by, and Beth was outside of Jimmy's room locked from the outside in, doing the only thing she knew she could at this point. She couldn't stand the thought of him getting a free pass and thinking he could do whatever he wanted to now that the world ended. She wanted to kill him, but she did stop to ask herself, was it really over the awful things they did to Jessie or something else? There were many reasons why she wanted to, his disgusting and perverted uncle, all the fucked up things he had done to her at the end of their marriage and after, and on top of that rape.

Beth's hands were resting on the doorknob, unlocked and ready to enter. However, her feet refused to move. She was in a battle with herself from what she used to believe to what the world has came to now. Did all of that really mean they deserved to die? Unwilling of any redemption or forgiveness? She was highly unsure, but put her faith in what the rest of the group voted and hope for the best. Beth's wobbly slowly hand fell from the knob and she stepped back from the door cautiously, scared of herself and what she was about to do. Her back met with a hard chest that stopped her right in her tracks. She turned her head to see Daryl staring back at her. "I'm proud of you. You've grown, not as brash as everybody thinks you've become." He mumbled. "I don't know if it's the right thing or the smart thing, but its what the majority decided. Only time will tell." She expressed her confusion and Daryl nodded his head in response, hoping the same thing too.

In the meanwhile, Jimmy was in his room boiling due to hearing Beth and Daryl even interact. During all of this, with his ear pressed against the door, he heard the set of footsteps walk away before sliding down the door with hurt and disappointment flowing through him. All he ever did was wait patiently for Beth and kiss the ground she walked on and she ended up leaving him for a middle aged man. It was wrong in his mind, unforgivable. He was hyperventilating, sobs met his unknowing ears and trembles wracked throughout his body. He was feeling this heartbreak in every physical and mental aspect. "I can't fucking take it!" He shouted in a high pitched voice, close to losing his mind. Then, the door flew open, Beth forgot to lock it. Jimmy rose slowly wiping the tears from his face. He smirked before slowly walking out of the room, scoping for anybody who would catch him.

Rick and Hershel opened Jimmy's door a half an hour later to find he was no longer in there and the door was unlocked. "Dammit!" Rick cursed, stomping one boot to the concrete, causing a bang throughout the common area. "Where could he have gone?" Hershel asked, trying to conceal his panic. "Go find Maggie and Glen and tell them to inform everybody at the prison that he is on the loose and dangerous." Rick told him calmly before jogging out of the room. Hershel stumbled over to the door as fast as his crutches allowed him too and yelled, "Where are you going Rick?!" He didn't even turn around to respond before disappearing from Hershel's view down the twists of the hallways.

The chilling wind cut through Ricks curly hair while he sped down the hallway to locate Jessie. He had hoped when he made it there Carol and her would be unharmed. Then, he saw the backs of Daryl and Beth in front of the library. He figured he should stop and tell them first really fast since he was the first one to see them. "Daryl! Beth." Rick panted out, trying to catch his breath and slow his speed. They both turned around with questionable looks in their expressions. Just as Beth was about to speak Rick blurted out, "Jimmy got out! He is on the loose." And with that, Rick was gone. No explanation, nothing. But Beth didn't need one, she knew exactly why. She balled up her fists and bit her lip in excruciating anger. "I didn't lock the door." She said in a low trembling voice. "It was an accident. We'll find the bastard." Daryl said with confidence. Beth looked up at him and his assuring blue eyes and felt her tears dissipate. _'How was he always so sure all the time?'_ She asked herself while gazing at him with a newfound admiration.

Back in the cell, Jessie was in her room on the bunk reading a book with Carol in the chair next to her, when all of a sudden Rick busted in and shouted, "Jessie! Are you guys okay?" He asked, seemingly in a panic. She stood up and approached the sweaty cop in front of her, "Yeah, slow down. What happened?" She asked with concern evident in her tone. "Okay good." He seemed relieved and exhaled loudly. He took a moment again to pause and catch his breath. "Be on guard at all times, Jimmy got out." He said with regret in his voice. He said he would protect her and she wasn't going to get hurt again and he failed. Jessie's eyes widened in fear hearing the news. "How could that happen?!" She blubbered through her cries. Tears streamed down her cheeks onto her hands as she sat back down onto her bunk because her wobbling knees couldn't support her weight anymore. "I'm sorry." Rick's voice was hoarse. She shook her head in disbelief. "Just like your sorry I was raped too huh? Sorry it happened twice? Now your sorry he got out." She gritted through her teeth. "Carol, I can cover guard tonight. Be on look out." He dismissed her and without a word she nodded her head in agreement and left the cell.

As nightfall approached faster than anybody could have anticipated, Beth and Daryl were discussing today's events. "We informed everyone at the prison and asked around but nobody has seen him. His uncle is still locked up though." Beth said with disappointment, shutting the cabin door behind her. "Tomorrow is a new day." Daryl countered back with lack of enthusiasm. "Let's just hope the kid was smart and split." He added. She hoped that as well.

The moon was brightly lit in Jessie's cell, she sighed from lack of sleep due to fear even though Rick was staying with her. Which she wondered why, it was rare for him to stay this late let alone all night. It was almost as unnerving to her as the fact that Jimmy was on the loose again. "Do you think he left?" She asked Rick who was sitting drowsily in a chair beside the bed. "I don't know." He really didn't. Carol had came by to inform him that there was no news or sightings of him. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. But he sure as hell knew he wasn't getting Jessie again. Rick knew Beth was safe with Daryl as well in a location only he himself knew about. If her father knew Rick could imagine his reaction. "Why are you here?" Jessie inquired more questions. But before he could answer she spoke again, "I know because of Jimmy. But why not have Carol stay?" She went further into detail. Rick thought it was a silly question to ask, but he'd tell her. "It's not anything personal. I just want to personally assure your safety until we can figure out where Jimmy is at." He claimed. "Oh." She muttered almost disappointingly. She then laid her head back down onto her blue and white striped pillow and went to sleep.

_**Day fourteen accident free:**_ Morning seemed like a Monday, very groggy. Beth had tossed and turned all night hoping nothing would disturb the newfound sense of peace they have acquired here since they ran the governor off. And afterword's, breakfast went accordingly and like normal with Maggie and Carl by her side. The same happy smiling faces that greeted her every morning as if nothing had changed. She thought that should have made her happy, so why didn't it?

Later, Beth had walked outside to get some fresh air after she had served breakfast. It was nice to get some alone time once and a while and alone time was usually outside of the prison fence. She pulled her sword out of her back and raised her sword to slash the risers that approached her. She began to bang on the fence to capture their attention, cutting all their head's off as they got close to her. She had no real destination or goal in mind, something just brought her out there. Nothing but dead trees and forest surrounded her, not even the squawk of the birds were heard that day. She traveled all the way to a stream tucking one hand in her pocket for warmth and the other on her weapon. The sound of the water flowing had always calmed her in the past when she had worries and the sun seemed to be out with very few clouds to be found. She was finally feeling tranquility for a true moment that she hadn't felt in a while before hearing a twig snap behind her and sending that whole idea to hell. The first thing she did was to whip out her katana, planed her feet and swung blindly behind her in one swift swing. All her vision made out was a brown flash that ducked under the blade and then upercut her in the jaw, sending her flying off her feet. Her blade landed a couple of feet away from her impaled in the ground.

Beth landed with a hard thud onto the freezing ground. She was stunned and least to say taken off guard that whoever dodged her swing. She groaned in pain for a moment before opening her eyes to a blurry figure standing before her, Jimmy. Her eyes widened for a moment before narrowing back down. "So, you left like a coward. What do you plan on doing huh?" She asked with anger and disgust. He just smiled and stepped closer as she scooted away from him on the ground. Her blue eyes filled with a horror while his remained stoic. She knew he wasn't going to answer her questions. He slammed one foot on her chest pushing her closer to the ground on her back. She gasped and heaved, losing air and trying to gain it back while prying at his foot desperately with her hands. "I studied how you move, how you fight Beth. Just give it up." He taunted, while applying more pressure to her chest gaining more gasps and groans as a response. "I can't understand you. Ill just do the talking for you. I'm sure your aware that you left the door unlocked correct?" He questioned to be a smart ass, knowing full well she was struggling to breathe in that moment and was only met with gasps of limited air she was able to get. "Right, you are, good. So I'm sure you didn't notice Maggie leave the handcuff keys in my reach either did you? Why would you give that air head an extra set of keys?" He insulted her sister, still feeling her hands dig at his shoe. "Anyways, your coming with me. To live, die, your choice really." He declared his intentions and her eyes widened in fear. He was crushing her chest and Beth was cursing herself for letting it get this far. Her vision was getting tunneled, turning blue.

That's when her real survival instincts had kicked back in, there was nobody to save her now but her. She took her knife out of her pocket swiftly before he could realize and stabbed him in the leg. She received a yell in response and Jimmy clumsily hopped on one foot in pain while she turned on her side and took in a big breath of air she was direly needing. "You fucking bitch!" He screamed, ripping the knife out of him. Blood poured out of his pants leg and you could hear the flesh tearing with it. "Ahg!" Jimmy yelled in agony dropping the bloody jagged knife to the ground. "I'm gonna get you." He growled while grabbing her by her long blonde hair and lifting her up to face him. She hissed in pain and looked him dead in his cold blue eyes. "I'll never be yours." She declared while grabbing her gun and putting it underneath his jaw. His eyes widened at that and his grip on her hair tightened, lips inches apart. "Just die already." And all that was heard from around was the ear piercing sound of a gunshot that rang throughout the forest. Then, the dead started to approaching to the sound, groaning and dragging their legs the whole way in groups.

Beth lied on the ground next to Jimmy's dead body and felt relief that it was over and felt the soreness in her jaw. With her eyes closed she rubbed her jaw and felt the warm blood that drenched her. Her head next to his with his body lying the opposite direction. It didn't kill him instantly, blood filled his mouth and the light slowly dimmed from his eyes as he stared into Beth's cold and emotionless ones. He gurgled in pain and held his throat that was leaking red liquid, trying to find the ability to speak in his final moments. He reached and arm out to her and was kicking his legs as if he were being strangled. Beth didn't even move. "All - I - W-w-wanted -was yo." And that's when he died. His sentence was cut short and he took his final breath, his body going stiff and his arms dropping to his side with a thud. She couldn't help but to feel an old part of her died with him though, her seeing the good in people.

Beth was so out of it, she didn't realize the riser approaching her snarling and drooling making it's way dangerously close to her. She was just so emotionally exhausted at this point that all she heard was the sound of flowing water next to her. With her eyes shut she heard a yell, "Beth!" Boomed through out the forest in a deep tone. Drowsy and befuddled, blood pour all over her face, it was cold. She flinched and tensed up her body, still not recognizing the voice. "Beth, girl, are you okay?" It was _Daryl_. Her eyes opened and she had never felt happier to see his face. He got her on her feet slowly while gazing at her with concern. "You killed him." He stated just that. And she couldn't tell by the tone in his voice if he was disappointed in her or relieved. She nodded her head silently and waited a moment before speaking, trying to find her voice again. "He tried to take me." That was all Beth had to say and neither one of them had any more thoughts about the subject on the walk back with the body to burn. Daryl hadn't had much to say at all since the whole Jimmy situation arrived. She knew that, that was sort always Daryl, but he seemed farther away.

_**Day fifteen accident free:**_ The news of Jimmy's death had gotten around to pretty much everybody except for his uncle, who was still incarcerated. Jessie was grateful to Beth, but at the same time still resentful because she had the strength to fight her attackers off. Beth was strong, there was no doubt about that. "So I guess I wont have Rick sleeping in my cell at night anymore." Jessie teasingly said, elbowing him in the side. Beth just chuckled uncomfortably while Rick had an annoyed look on his face with a slight blush tinted on his cheeks. But in the back of her mind, she was searching for Daryl all morning. The past couple of mornings Daryl was already gone, like he was avoiding her. Especially now that she was out of harms way and Jimmy was gone. Her warm bright smiles faded into small fake ones, her once bubbly personality now faded into solemn and quiet. Which those close to her have taken a notice just maybe not the ones that should have, the ones who would say something. The shift happened in a slow process, but kicked in last night and she didn't know how to revert it. Breakfast was accordingly as usually, same boring routine for Beth and her new life in the world of an apocalypse.

As Beth was serving breakfast she met a friendly face that was just what she needed right then. "Are you okay?" Michonne asked her younger blonde friend. Beth nodded her head and attempted to use her fake smile to brush off the situation. Michonne crossed her arms across her chest, frowned, and shook her head in disagreement. "No, your not I can tell. Your coming with me for a few days. Just you and me." She stated the last part for a reason and really didn't leave any room for argument. "Okay." Beth complied with her friend quietly and gave her, her breakfast. "We'll talk then, okay? Meet me at the gates tomorrow morning a sunrise." Michonne set a time and place up with her friend out of concern. She had noticed everybody's odd behavior in the group.

The atmosphere in the prison was far from peaceful even without the governor's presence. On the way out Beth was about to turn the corner of a hallway when she stopped at a pair of familiar voices. "You can't be saying that shit, insinuating that to people. I was only there to keep watch for Jimmy that's it." Rick just about seethed. His wife did just pass away, making people think that would be hard on him and Carl. "I'm sorry! It was just a joke, lighten up sheriff." She retorted mockingly. "Whatever, now that he's dead I don't have to deal with you anymore. If you feel unsafe get Carol." He affirmed. Jessie's expression went from playful to hurt mixed with shock. "What about the other one?" She shouted at him as he had his back to her walking away. "He's locked up. Let me worry about that from now on." And with that he was gone. Beth didn't know how to feel hearing that conversation.

The awkward tension between all stayed the same throughout the day. Everybody was avoiding one another, disappointed in somebody, or hurt. Even when people were safe and masses remained unharmed everything still seemed out of place somehow. Beth knew Daryl was avoiding her and was also aware that she shouldn't dwell on it too much. He would come to her when he wanted to or at least she hoped. But her focus now was on her and how to make the prison a better place and to bring each one together in unity. She was just unsure how, so she was going to the one person she hadn't gone to in a while for help.

Slow footsteps then bagan clanked the hallway as they approached a cell. Under the black sheet was only brown combat boots and blue jeans to be seen. Maggie dropped her book onto her bunk and sat up. "Beth?" She asked in a questionable tone. Her younger sister nodded her head and fidgeted with her clothes. "Yeah, I just had a favor and thought you could help me with it." She stated nervously. Maggie's eye's grew slightly in response to her sister finally asking her for something like she had wanted. "Sure, what is it?" Her older sister inquired with an excitedly goofy grin. "I need to find a way to bring everyone together!" Beth exclaimed. "Ah, everything has been weird since the whole Jimmy thing for everybody here at the prison." Maggie added, averting her eyes to the grown with a skittish expression. "Well we can go out on a run and see what we find. I'm as lost as you on that one." The brunette gave her younger sister an inclination. Beth smiled cheek to cheek at the idea, "Yeah, let's do it!"

In the woods, not too far from the pair of women, was a bowman watching them leave into the forest armed with packs. This triggered his curiosity, but at the same time irritated him. _'How could Beth leave and not tell me?' _Was his mindset in that moment, which was a hypocritical one as well. "Tsk." He scowled, adjusting his crossbow behind his back and tailing behind the women far enough for either one to detect him.

Beth and Maggie were bundled up in jackets in the freezing weather traveling through the woods and hopefully to a nearby town to find something they had in mind to get everybody together. With her hands in her pockets hearing the crunch of the branches on the ground. Beth learned while being in the prison for a while that appreciating nature was therapeutic, as unsafe as it was. Her sword was strapped to her back she made out a house far off into the distance. It actually looked quite similar to the farm house they were on when the apocalypse started. The blonde tapped her sister on the arm. "Maggie, look." She pointed to the house in the distance with wooden horse fences lining the landscape. The brunette shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her backpack, "Sure, why not?" She replied to her younger sister.

The two women jumped over the red wooden fence and made their way up the hillside. The sun was setting and the sky was turning grey, birds returning to their trees without a squawk. With dirt on their face, brush and twigs in their hair, the two girls decided to have bonding time in their own was. The only way the could in a world like this. Beth was chatting with Maggie absentmindedly when she spotted something silver and circle on the ground. "Maggie, watch out!" She shoved her sister a few feet away hearing a loud snap in the air. All four pairs of eyes landed on the bear trap she had just triggered to go off. Beth huffed in relief and put a hand on her side, watching the sharp spikes pointing out the trap. "Thanks." Maggie said shakenly while looking around her. "Yeah, just watch out for more. I wasn't expecting it either." She admitted, while they both continued to the farmhouse.

In the distance behind the sisters was Daryl lurking behind a tree breathing a sigh of relief as well. The reason he came was because he didn't want those Greene girls getting their selves into trouble. It seemed like that's all they seemed to do anyways. He was impressed that Beth had recognized the trap and at the last second push Maggie out of the way. He truthfully wouldn't have expected that from her since the beginning. He could see how much she had grown and changed. Maybe he didn't even need to follow the pair. Maybe he underestimated Beth, just like everyone always had.

The two sisters had made their way up the porch as quietly as they could. They both looked to one another and stood on opposite sides of the door with their weapons drawn. "You ready?" Beth asked Maggie with a serious expression written across her face. Her sister nodded and Beth quickly busted the door open, seeing it was still locked and they found no other kind of entrances open. Crooked paintings, broken vases, and the dead were all that caught Beth's eye at the moment. A riser with missing teeth approached her and she swiped her blade and cut the dead woman's head off, spraying the first drop of blood. There were five more that Beth could see in the living room, but more groans met her ears. "Shit." She mumbled to herself. She wasn't sure if Maggie could handle it and she felt bad to think that. But regardless of what Beth thought Maggie continuously stabbed each one that she encounter in the head with a grunt and a crunch. Their close covered in deep red blood and their heaving was growing heavier with the number of increased dead that arrived. "I hope this trip is worth it." Maggie managed to say through the struggle of risers.

Once the downstairs of the farmhouse was clear and Beth searched the area to find valuable things to scavenge for the prison, their focus was on the second floor. They collected medication, canned foods, peanut butter, and some baby supplies for Judith. Their steps were quiet and stealthy going up the stairs to avoid being ambushed. They could hear the bangs and clattering behind the closed bedroom doors. The bloody hand prints that covered the walls along with splatters. Scratches were all over the wooden railings, like somebody clung onto it for dear life at some point. It was already a blood bath before they arrived.

Beth and Maggie arrived outside of the master bedroom and readied themselves hearing the snarls behind the door. Maggie opened the door and they came rushing out in a group of ten, it was shocking to say the least. But it also explained on why there was so much commotion coming from only one room. "Fall back!" Beth said running down the first set of stairs with the dead inches away from snatching both the sisters. Going down the set of stairs Beth yelled, "Take them out! One by one! That's the only way to do it." She explained. Maggie then started to stab each riser in the head one at a time struggling every step of the way. "Good!" Beth complimented Maggie while taking on a few herself right behind her sister reaching the bottom of the steps. There were only six more to go. A riser ended up grabbing Maggie by her foot causing her to lose her balance and fall once she made it to the bottom. Beth turned around and saw her nightmare come to life. "Fuck, no." She cursed, seeing the dead man closing in on her sister. Beth quickly sped over and kicked the riser in the head with such intensity it smashed it's skull. Brain matter poured over the brunette on the floor and she gagged in disgust. Beth grabbed her by one arm and started to drag her away from the other five growling for their next meal. Beth pulled out her revolver and started to shoot the rest of the risers in the head, not caring about attracting any kind of unwanted attention.

With Maggie lying on the ground trying to process what happened, Beth put her gun back inside it's holster and huffed again. She was really hoping this trip would be worth the struggle. "Thanks for saving me." The brunette thanked her younger sister. The blonde shook her head and went to search the second floor to find absolutely nothing useful. They then continued out to the back yard to find something amazing, livestock. Pigs, horses and chickens were roaming free within this yard but looked famished. "Maggie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. Maggie was astonished, she nodded her head and they both discussed on how to transport the livestock over to the prison. "I think I might come in handy for this." A voice said from behind the sisters and they both jumped out of their skins and raised their weapons only to find it was Daryl. "Where'd you come from?" Beth questioned with narrow eyes. She was far from happy to see him. Maggie looked to her sister with a confused expression at her tone. "Why don't you hear him out Bethy." She said calmly, knowing the younger blonde. Beth huffed in defeat and crossed her arms while waiting for a response from him. After a moment of silence with both of the women's gazes on him, Beth spoke again. "How'd you find us?" She asked. He shrugged with his shaggy brown hair in his face rubbing one arm with his crossbow behind his back. "I was around, in the woods hunting and I heard a gunshot." He lied. "That makes sense." Maggie answered for her. "Now what we're we gonna do to get all these animals to the prison?" Beth asked Daryl, growing more irritated as the conversation went on, which was highly unlike her. "See that truck behind there? It's for horses. Of course, it's not gonna take all of them in one load, but if we can get it working we can get 'em back to the prison and make multiple trips." He suggested in a low scruff voice. To Beth, that didn't sound like a bad idea right now. "And you can get the truck up and running again?" She inquired, pointing at the vehicle. He nodded his head, "Yeah, I can try."

It was later on in the evening and the stars appeared in the sky while the temperature continued to drop. Beth and Maggie were shivering and Daryl would be lying again if he said he wasn't. He managed to get the truck running and to suck the gas out of nearby cars, just enough for a few trips. They loaded the horses in first, gently guiding them into the horse trailer with a stack of hay. "It's gonna be hard and a lot of work maintaining these animals and gathering what they need." Maggie mentioned. "Yeah, we'll just have to assemble people to take part and inform them. To do their duty and take shifts." Beth added, while waiting for Daryl to come back with the truck.

**_Day sixteen accident free:_** Yesterday went better than expected, they came back to the group with livestock and Hershel was especially amazed. It took several hours and many worried people, but word got around that there were animals at the prison and the children seemed just as thrilled. Rick seemed pretty excited by it as well. Maybe that was just what they needed to unite together as a group and give hope for a better future?

As to be expected, Daryl was already gone in the morning. Beth didn't know if she should feel sad, disappointment or nothing at all about it. They had gotten so close and now for him to shut her out and only come around enough to know he's alive or lend a helping hand was bewildering to her. She didn't see much of him this past week, but she wanted to be strong on her own. She was going to focus on what she needed to do and making it on time to the gates before Michonne kills her. Beth rushed out the door with her weapons and pack, once again not letting Daryl know that she was leaving.

Michonne had been waiting at the gates in front of the prison for about twenty minutes slashing risers that passed by growing more irked as the numbers grew. Once she saw the blonde, panting face with a sword pulled out she spoke, "About time you got here." The older woman smirked. Beth swung and took out two of the dead with her sword in one clean hit planting her feet. "Sorry about that! Overslept, no alarm ya know?" She said between strikes. Michonne raised a brow that now had a drop of blood on it. "You mean, no Daryl?" She countered back at the blonde who struck the dead corpse a hell of a lot harder than Michonne had seen before. Beth retrieved her katana from the body with a slice and put it back by her hip calmly. "The coasts clear, where ya plan on going?" She asked Michonne wiping the cold sweat off her forehead. "Well you did a good job gathering things yesterday I see, we can get more. I know a place." After that, the two women hopped onto Michonne's horse and rode off, feeling the chilling air cutting right through them.

Twenty minutes had passed and Beth didn't know how far they had made it from the prison, but they approached a local store. The horse heeled, she could hear the clattering of the hoofs grow slower and silence. Trash, blood, and glass filled the parking lot along with abandoned cars. Two glass front doors with bay windows made the inside visible to all the useful items and the dead inside. They sucked on the window leaving a gooey and bloody kind of spit like the vermin they were. Snarls and slowed movement, they could see the girls approaching. With both their swords drawn and the horse tied up, Michonne opened the door and went straight for the kill. Which caught Beth off guard who was behind her. The older woman slashed three at a time killing two and making one stumble back. She moved forward kicking the dead man with the missing eyeball to the ground with a thud and stabbing her katana through the eye. Beth took care of the rest of them over to the side of the store, there were only about ten total.

Once all the corpse were officially down, they caught their breath and Beth took a look around her to see it was a weapons shop. And from the look of it there were numerous amounts of weapons. "How did you find this place?" Beth asked with admiration for her friend. "I was searching for the governor. Seems nobody else has found this place either yet." She told the blonde. They grabbed all the guns, knives, swords, and ammos they could carry and headed back to the prison with their new find to drop off and head back out on the road.

Meanwhile, back at the prison, Daryl was tending to the new animals they had brought back when Hershel approached him. "Have you seen Bethy today? She usually helps make and serve breakfast but Carol and Carl haven't seen her. Have you?" He asked with concern in his expression. Daryl frowned and paused what he was doing, "No, I haven't. But I'll let you know if I do." He responded. The old man shook his head with gratitude and turned around on his crutches trying to avoid the animals. "Thank you son." Daryl was suddenly growing suspicious, Beth wasn't at breakfast this morning? Where did she go to this time?

It was midafternoon when Michonne and Beth stopped for a break in a field that seemed to be quiet and lacking of the dead. "Trail mix?" Michonne asked handing the bag to Beth with a giggle. The blonde girl smiled back at her friend and took a handful of trail mix and stuffed them into her mouth. "I haven't had M&amp;M's in a while." Beth groaned with pleasure. Michonne laughed at that, "Me either."

The day passed and night grew closer at the prison and Daryl still had no sign of Beth yet and nobody had seen her. But what he pieced together was that Michonne hadn't been seen today either, but yesterday they were both here. But little did he know that they dropped supplies off earlier to Rick and he was told not to say anything.

_**Day seventeen accident free:**_ While camping out in nature, it was quite refreshing for Beth, but very cold. She fell asleep to the rhythm of the crackling fire late in the night. They were both unsuccessful at finding any more useful supplies to take back for the group. But decided to start fresh in the morning. Beth awoke with a long yawn while stretching her limbs out from underneath her cozy green blanket. Michonne was looking back at her with a small smile and her sword in her lap, "Awake finally? It's probably nine." She taunted playfully. "Sorry." Beth said with a hoarse voice while rubbing her eyes. "It's okay. I have some eggs we can cook over a fire." Michonne hoped that would wake her up and it seemed like it had considering she ate it all.

While Michonne and Beth were having breakfast out in the woods, Back at the prison, Daryl was internally worried at this point. He had stayed in the cabin all night and morning hoping for her to return and she didn't. She didn't say she was going away, on a run, and nobody knew anything of where she was at. He would wait a little bit longer before going to searching for her, because he was trying to find the willpower not to. He was trying to find the strength to not like Beth Greene.

_**Day eighteen accident free:**_ Yesterday was a lot of walking and non stop dead ends for Michonne and Beth ending up with nothing to take back on their second day. But they had one more day before returning. The two women were walking through a shopping district that seemed to quiet to be true. There were no signs of the living or the dead. The shops filled with nothing but clothes, which Beth figured some people could need back at home. She ventured into a few and picked a variety of sizes and colors. Michonne wasn't enthusiastic about it but she could understand now that it's gotten colder. The store actually seemed untouched like chaos hasn't ensued in there yet. Which was a relief for once.

Beth and Michonne made their way back to the prison to once again meet with Rick outside of the gates. "Your dad is worried." Is all he said to the young blonde. She nodded her head in understanding while putting a strand of hair behind her ears. "I know, it's okay." She responded and Michonne looked down at her friend in confusion. Why wouldn't she tell Daryl or Hershel?

After Michonne and Beth had left Rick was inside unloading the trash bag full of nice new clothes when Daryl appeared in the doorway, leaning up against it. "Where'd you find those?" He questioned with his eyes narrows and fist on the door frame. Rick gulped and turned around to face the other man, "Michonne gathered them." He revealed half the truth with a straight face. Daryl was really skeptical of his answer so he spoke again removing his hand from the door frame. "Was Beth with her?" He inquired with accusation in his tone. Rick nodded his head and didn't utter a word. After a long and dreading moment of silence, Daryl instantly stepped forward, grabbing Rick by the shirt and wrestled him over to face him. "And you didn't tell nobody? Not even when her daddy asked?" He growled, tightening his grip on the ex-cop. "She asked me not to." He explained calmly, looking Daryl dead in his fiery filled eyes. "Why?" Daryl questioned clenched through his teeth and shaking Rick with each word. "I don't know." That was honest, and Daryl knew it too. He released Rick and shoved him away after the ex-cop stumble back he wiped himself off. "Tsk." Daryl grunted and turned around to walk off until Rick spoke one more time. "I wonder why she didn't want you to know." Daryl stopped in his tracks but didn't look back to face him, he contemplated beating his face in, but instead he walked away quietly.

It was getting late in the evening and the sun was now again setting on Beth and Michonne. It seemed as if all they collected was clothes and guns. The blonde warmed her hands by the fire in defeat. "Being out on the road takes a lot out of you. I forgot." Beth groaned at her sore feet. Her friend chuckled at that, "I was out on the road for a long while." Beth rubbed her feet and looked at her friend with a serious expression. "I'm sorry. But now your one of us, so your not going anywhere." She said with a warm smile. Michonne appreciated the friend and comrade she found in Beth. She saw a lot of herself in Beth, but more.

_**Day nineteen accident free:**_ It was time for Beth and Michonne to head back to the prison, they packed their gear and returned back to the prison. When the two women arrived in the gates Beth was greeted by an angry father. "Bethy, where on earth did you go?" He scolded her. "I'm alright daddy, I promise." She tried to assure him.

After serving breakfast Beth was on the roof just enjoying the view by herself with her legs crossed watching the wind blow the trees. "What brings you out here?" A voice asked from behind. She turned to see it was Rick,then turned back around and folded her hands together. "I should be asking you that." She replied not taking her eyes off of the view in front of her. He nodded his head with a slight smirk, leaning his hand on the wall behind her. "Same as you I guess." He replied and sat down beside her. She eyed him when he did, she didn't mind the company, it's just Rick wasn't usually the type to offer it. "When Lorie died I couldn't accept it and you saved me more times than I can count. I never got the chance to thank you." Beth then began to put her hands in the air and shake them, "You don't have to thank me." Rick then set a light hand to her leg. "Let me finish." He demanded softly. "I never thanked you, so thank you Beth. My son adores you and so does everyone here at the prison." He complimented her, but he wasn't trying to, he was being sincere. A blushed formed her face and she couldn't help but to smile. "That's sweet Rick, thank you. I'd help in any way I could." She offered and he nodded his head and removed his hand, focusing his eyes back in front of him. "I know that." He replied. The two of them sat there for a while in silence. Rick looked at her then and he _really_ looked at her and felt what Daryl saw. And he knew nothing ever come of it, he knew where her heart lied.

From the distance, Daryl had seen Beth for the first time in days. Unluckily for him, she was sitting together on the roof with Rick with his hand in her lap and her blushing. He gritted his teeth together and felt a vain in his forehead. He was fucking tired of the games she was playing with him. That's why he just had to distance himself from her, to remove all the pain, along with the good so it could be passed on to someone worthy of it. And it looked like it was Rick. It made sense considering he knew she was with Michonne and the comment he had made. He furrowed his brows together and walked out of sight from the pair, with devastation in his heart.

Later on that evening Beth noticed she still hadn't seen Daryl at all since she returned. It was getting dark and she was heading back to her cabin for the night by the prison. She opened the door to find it empty and untouched. He wasn't there. Disappointment washed over her as she threw her backpack down and collapsed on her bed for the first time in days. She wondered what she did for Daryl to distance himself in the first place. Then, a knock was heard at her door and that was odd cause Daryl didn't usually knock. "Dary-" She didn't finish instead she was faced with Rick once again today. "Hey, just came to see how things were." He said politely looking around the inside of the cabin. "Fine. Have you seen Daryl?" She asked with her arms crossed and her tone growing irritated. He raised a brow at that, "Oh? You haven't seen him yet? He's back in the prison in a cell I just saw him." He said while pointing and before he even finished she was gone and already heading up there. He was sure he unintentionally stirred up trouble.

Beth sped passed Rick in anger, Daryl was _going_ to tell her why he was avoiding her. She had entered the prison with haste and made her way to cell block D to find Daryl lying in a bunk with his feet propped up and hands behind his head against the cool wall. His blue eyes widened when he saw her for a moment then narrowing back down in anger. "Why the hell have you been avoiding me Dixon?" She spat, barding in the cell. He sat up abruptly and shouted, "Get the hell outta my face. I'm by no obligation to stick around you twenty four seven you made that clear." You could hear the venom in his voice. Beth back up slightly hearing that. "What? How'd I make that clear?" She asked with confusion. "You disappear for days, tell Rick. Then, When I finally see ya your on the roof with him. Jus' go Beth." He waved his hands as he spoke. "You don't get it. You acted like you didn't care and Rick-" Before she could finish explaining he yelled, "I don't care! Jus' get the fuck out of here!" It came out a lot harsher than he intended, but that's how he felt. Tears formed in the blondes eyes and she left without a word. Daryl sat there staring at the spot she once stood in with his head hung low and his hair in his face with his fists balled in his lap.

When Beth left Daryl in the cell in tears, she hated herself for it. She hated that he could make her feel that way. She hated that he misunderstood the situation with her and Rick and acted like a dick. She could go on all day about the things she despised about this new world, but what could she do to fix it was the question? She wiped the tears from her face and sniffled, vowing from this day forward to be stronger than she ever was but more compassionate than she had ever been. She couldn't be as naïve about seeing the good in people anymore. She had to keep her eyes open at all times to everything.

**_Day twenty accident free:_** Beth awoke with a new sense of power and knew just what she was going to accomplish that day. She had made breakfast and served it, now she was heading to tend to the animals when she saw that Daryl already there. She couldn't avoid him forever and she felt he needed to grow up and learn the same thing. She walked over behind him a yard or so away and pulled out a stack of hay Glen had collected out on a run yesterday and started filling it up for the horses. Daryl had noticed her presence right away, but refused to look at her. He just continued on with his work with the chickens and remained silent. Beth did the same as well and tended to the horses without interruption. She did wondered how long it was going to be this way or if it was gonna stay this way between her and Daryl. That's when Beth heard a voice and stopped what she was doing to lift her head. "I've installed a heating shed for the pigs and chickens." Rick mentioned with pride when he approached Beth and Hershel. His gaze _was_ fixed on Hershel. "That's great Rick, it'll really help when they start to lay eggs." Hershel praised. Daryl stopped what he was doing, glanced out of corner of his eyes at the three and just walked away with a huff. He felt as if he didn't have to sit there with them and take it. Hershel, unknowing to what's going on, continued speaking while Rick and Beth watched Daryl walk away as the two men absentmindedly talked about pigs and chickens. Beth couldn't help but to feel a ping in her heart watching him leave. She wanted him to be the one by her side. And somehow Rick ended up there. She was wasn't sure if she was being paranoid or not, but this was _all_ just so childish to even consider.

Lunchtime in the prison was less stressful for Beth Greene. She had finally found a hiding spot that nobody could find her at. And she never used to do that before, but now it seemed hard to get any piece of mind. It was behind the prison at basketball court. She watched as the birds passed by and the squirrels ran up the trees to burrow themselves inside them. She almost wished she could do that right now. All of her efforts were to protect the people she cared about and that included Daryl. She had to keep going no matter what happened. Then, she heard clumsy footsteps behind her, so it wasn't anybody who knew how to sneak up on another person. She swiftly flipped around on her heels and made the boy flinch at her sudden movements. Her eyes locked with his. He looked around her age with Justin Bieber hair and a butter face. "Who are you?" She asked in a toneless voice and narrowed blue eyes. He backed up a step and straightened his posture before speaking, "Zach." He said in a unsure voice. "Why are you here?" She wasn't all that interested in making new friends really. "I-I didn't know anybody was here. I can go." He stammered. Beth's gaze pierced into his and without a sound she turned her head and ignored him, continuing to do what she was doing before he interrupted her. With nothing else being said, he left her out of fear. Zach had seen that beauty fight with the other woman and hoped to catch her name one day. He just didn't realize how intimidating she really was.

The sun had vanished and the mood had risen, the smell of pine was in the air and Beth was still outside pondering when another person decided to sit beside of her uninvited. Beth turned her head and frowned deeply, it was Rick. She had nothing personally against him, but the misunderstandings and problems she was having because of it wasn't worth it. "What do you want Rick?" She hissed. "So hostile." He countered back at her. Beth wiped herself off, stood up and spoke, "Stop coming around me so much. It'll give people the wrong idea." The statement was harsh, but that's what she left on. And Rick couldn't help but to feel hurt, rejected, stunned, and humiliated that he practically got shot down by a young girl half his age. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

**_Day twenty one accident free:_** It seemed this wasn't Beth's week or even month. She had tried to keep a positive outlook and a happy smile but it seemed as if all odds were against her. Mornings like this seemed normal now, by herself. She prepared breakfast, made small talk, forced a smile and made everyone else happy. She was wondering if she was every going to be truly happy in this world again with the loss they had to deal with everyday they walk this earth. No matter what anybody did, people would always come back after dying. There is no cure for that. The responsibility now was to prepare people for that moment because there is no going back to how things were. That was too far out of reach in Beth's mind. Words weren't doing any good, actions weren't getting her anywhere. She wondered sometimes what the hell she was even trying so hard for? But that was negative thinking, after all the blood, guts, and horrors she had witnessed. She always pushed those thoughts aside, and held on to what she believed in.

The afternoon seemed less brumal than yesterday as well, Beth didn't have to wear her gloves to train like she had been avoiding to do. She was practicing her swing with her katana in the air and how she planted her feet for combat. After that, she followed with fifty sets of sit ups and twenty sets of push ups. That's the most she could do for now without getting exhausted. Cold sweat beaded down Beth's forehead while her arms shook struggling to do her last push up. But once she finished, she always felt a sense of accomplishment. "How's it going?" Beth looked up to see her sister. She panted for breath while chuckling and wiped her hands off before standing up. "It's getting there." Beth replied. She then dusted herself off and wiped the drops of sweat off her face, smudging dirt on her cheek. "You've gotten stronger." Maggie told her younger sister with admiration. "You have too." Beth added, meeting her gaze. Maggie shook her head and was quiet for a minute before finally speaking, "Not as much as you." She added with a sense of jealousy to her tone. Beth smiled back at her older sister and looked to the risers' gathering in groups banging on the outside of the fences to get in. "I want to protect everyone, our family. It's the will to live that keeps pushing me on. But deep down, I know that there has to be a place with _good _people." Beth told Maggie with a hopeful hand on her own chest, gripping the strap of her sword. Maggie never would have imagined Beth coming this far, without her they would have died on several occasions.

The moon had made it's appearance to light up the black sky surrounding Beth. She huffed and saw her hot breath in the air, tucking her hands in her pockets from the dropping temperature. It seemed it had been another day of hard work and loneliness it felt like. To her, it felt like no matter how many people surrounded her, she felt alone without Daryl. Her feet dragged to the ground and her focus was anywhere but what was in front of her. She ran into something hard and stumbled a few foot away. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Her attention was drawn to the person she ran into, her eyes scanned higher to the tall man and it was Daryl. Beth was speechless, her bottom lip quivered in anticipation and her once frozen body was on fire. "It's okay." He muttered, passing by her slightly brushing her shoulder and she was frozen in place. She quickly turned around to see the back of him walking away and slightly raised a hand to reach out to him. But the words never left her lips, her voice wouldn't work. So Beth stood there in the icy patch of grass and watched him walk away. Her heart had never been heavier than in that moment. Not too far in the distance was Michonne who witnessed the whole thing feeling sympathy for her young blonde friend.

**_Day twenty two accident free:_** Beth awoke with the sunlight blinding her through the white curtons with messy hair. She sighed disappointingly and begun her daily routine. She served breakfast with Carol and Carl with a smile still lacking the presence of a certain somebody. She tended to the animals to find out he was going to extra precautions not to run into her intentionally considering he switched his farm duty schedule.

However, now she was stuck in the cold with Hershel, Rick, and two other prisoners. Rick couldn't help but to notice the change in Beth's demeanor, her father as well. Her attitude was less enthusiastic, not as happy. Rick set the wooden barrel of water on the ground and made his way to the older gentleman. "I'm gonna assign Beth and Daryl a quick run into town for baby formula." Rick told Hershel while running a hand through his beard. Hershel nodded his head, "That's fine, just make sure they get back safe." He responded curtly. He then walked over to Beth and let her know the news, hoping to fix things. "You and Daryl need to run into town and grab baby food." Rick stated. Her eyes seemed unsure and her shoulders tensed up. "Are ya sure that's a good idea?" She asked with hesitation in her voice. He nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes, now go tell him that's an order." And with that, Rick returned to his farm duties leaving Beth stunned, nervous, and excited. She couldn't have thanked him enough for it. She smiled genuinely for the first time in two weeks at Rick who responded with one of his own before she went off to look for Daryl.

Beth made her way into the prison and down to the cell blocks and found his cell. He looked up at her almost with annoyance and set the book he was reading down on his bunk and sat up. "What?" He snapped with his hair in his face. Her eyes narrowed at his tone as soon as she walked in. "Rick assigned us on a run to get baby food. C'mon, get yer things and lets go." She said just as harshly as he greeted her. That confused him, why would he send him and Beth together?

As they made their way out of the prison gates on his bike, Beth felt at peace holding onto Daryl's torso from behind with her head resting on his back like the old days. Even if he didn't want it. The freezing wind cut through them on the exposed vehicle and caused their noses to go red and numb. The roads seemed abandoned, lifeless, and it lacked the dead. Only a few stranglers remained on the sides of the road. Once they found a pre-school, they figured that would be as best as any place to check first for baby food. The rev of the bike died down and they both approached the building. Daryl readied his crossbow while Beth drew her sword out and raised it. They both looked to one another before opening the door quickly and whistling to attract the dead's attention. Snarls and hisses met the pairs' ears and they rushed in to swiftly take them out one by one. Daryl stood back and readied his aim and shot a dead woman in the dead causing her to drop to the wooden floor with a thump. Beth jabbed her blade through a dead man's forehead, roughly kicking him in the chest to tear the sword out with flesh and blood coming with it.

A riser was behind Beth groaning when it yanked her by the hair causing her to stumble back a few steps in pain and he showed his teeth while gurgling blood and spit. Daryl hastily ran over to Beth and grabbed her by the forearm, yanking her from the dead mans grasp and smashing him in the head with his crossbow crushing it's brain first impact before the corpse even hit the ground. Beth thanked Daryl by thrusting her katana through the eye of another riser approaching from the side of Daryl. After they cleared all of the dead out, Beth inspected the area and the bodies to find out that they were all in uniforms, meaning they all used to work and care for the children. Beth could hear the gurgling cries from the rockers and cradles and knew better, they were all dead. It was a hard pill to swallow, but she had to push forward. She continued to scope out the area and look for baby food when she heard Daryl's voice call from the other room. "I found some!" He announced.

Beth met with Daryl in the other room and gathered all the baby food into one pack and readied themselves to leave. "Daryl." Beth called out to him as he was turning around, ready to leave. He stopped in his tracks. "Yeah?" He asked quietly paused in place. "What changed? Did I do something?" She asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. He shook his head no, but still refused to look at her. "No." That's all he managed to say. He really didn't have another explanation to give her. She took a step forward and put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Then, why?" She asked. He finally turned around and it wasn't what she was hoping for. He has a scowl written on his face and he moved his hands as he spoke, "You don't get it, do ya?" He growled, while slowly inching. closer to her. She shook her head and took a tiny step back from him, making the wood creak in the floor. "No." She managed to croak out in a small voice. "Then let me make it clear." He declared while leaning closer to her. She hardly blinked her eyes and he was right in front of her. He placed both hands on the side of her face and smashed his lips to hers. Her blue eyes wide open with surprise and her heart tingling so much it felt like electricity shooting through her body. She then placed a hand on his forearm and shut her eyes relaxing into the pace of his hungry kiss.

Daryl's kiss was filled with so much heat, so much intensity, Beth had never felt anything like it before. As their lips intertwined one hand traveled down her back and one gripping her hair. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she tasted like grapes and honeysuckle. He sucked on her tongue and bit on her bottom lip in between kisses earning himself a shocked moan. His lips were warm, safe, and asking her to stay. That's when his real thirst kicked in and he moved his mouth to her neck, placing soft, wet kissed down the nape. "Mm." She whispered quietly running her hands through his hair. Beth could feel his beard smothering up against her chin. Her breaths were also shaky, her legs were wobbly, and her mind was a complete blank. Daryl Dixon had literally taken the breath out of her. He looked up at her with a groan and distanced himself a bit and raised his head to meet her. "Do you see Beth? I wont stop." He said angrily with his hands gripping her shoulders. She gazed into his fiery eyes in a haze with puffy and swollen lips. "Why do you have to?" She questioned with complete seriousness in her expression. Daryl's eyes widened and his mouth formed the shape of an 'o' before loosening the grip he had on her. '_Why would she want him?' _Daryl thought to himself. He felt the guilt rise in his chest once again like every other time he had been around her. That she deserved better, he was too old for her, and that he didn't want to take advantage of her. "Cause it's wrong, we cant." He tried to convince himself more so than her. She then put both hands on the side of his face and gently brought him to look at her. "Because I want you Daryl Dixon and only you." She whispered with the warmest, most genuine smile someone had given him. She leaned her forehead up against his to meet each others' glistening blue eyes and he brought a rough, calloused thumb up to her cheek to rub circles gently in them. She could smell the stale Marlboro cigarettes on his heated breath mixed with leather. "Don't run away anymore." She almost pleaded to him in a weak voice, tightening her hold on him. He brought both arms around her back and held her, lying his head on top of hers. She burrowed her face into his chest and squeezed, feeling like she was never letting go.

When Beth and Daryl arrived back at the prison at sunset, Rick, Hershel, Glen, and Maggie were awaiting their entrance. Rick saw them close the distance and they both appeared to have smiles on their faces. Which gave him one too, with his hands in his pockets he took one out to push his curly hair back out of his face. "So glad your home safe Bethy." Her father greeted his daughter with a hug and a smile. Daryl stayed close behind Beth more nervous, but more confident than ever. His eyes darted to each person frantically while his demeanor remained calm. After they were all finished gathering the supplies they presented and caught up with one another, Daryl cleared his throat and stepped forward. Everyone's eyes were glued to him, since he was the one who never asked for attention. "Hershel, I wanted to tell you that Beth and I-" Before he could finish, Hershel interrupted him while all's eyes were as wide as saucers with him actually voicing it out loud. Beth had never expected this and felt like her heart was going to jump right out of her chest. A blush formed over her cheeks and her body was froze in her spot. "Let's take a walk." Hershel guided Daryl to follow him with one hand. That's when the couple got nervous and Daryl took one last look at Beth before nodding to her and walking off with her father.

When Daryl and Hershel left together, Rick, Glen, Maggie, and Beth remained. The three had all eyes on Beth, as if they were expecting her to speak and finish Daryl's sentence for him. She looked behind her to see what everyone was gawking at and it was her. Her mouth stuck together like she was eating out of a jar of peanut butter. "What?" Beth finally asked while shrugging her shoulders in a small voice. "You and Daryl huh?" Glen asked with a brow raised as did the rest of them. Beth chuckled nervously, "Yeah." Was her only response. The rest of the group decided not to push it today, but Beth had a feeling she was going to get it.

Hershel and Daryl were walking down a dusty path down by the prison in silence before finally leaving earshot and view from the others. The old man finally slowed his pace and he turned around to have his eyes land on Daryl who felt like he was gonna jump out of his skin. _'Maybe this was a bad idea.' _He thought in the back of his mind. "So you and my daughter are an item now I'd assume you were trying to tell me, correct?" Hershel asked with a stoic expression. Daryl nodded slightly and replied, "Yes sir." He made sure to show a little respect more respect at that. "Do you love her?" He asked and Daryl was really quiet, almost lost in thought. Hershel knew the man was preserved, "Would you die for her son?" He decided to ask an easier question. "Of course. In a second." He declared without hesitation. And that's just what the old man wanted to hear. Hershel reached his hand out and grabbed Daryl with both hands before firmly gripping it to shake. "Then you have my blessing. The age difference does not matter to me. I was much older than my wife. I just expect you to treat my daughter with respect. Do you hear me?" He asked with a threatening tone at the end. "I'd never hurt Beth." Daryl confessed. Hershel said he'd be lying if Daryl wasn't what every father wanted his daughter to be with.

Beth was in the cabin for the night with the crickets chirping outside her window, wondering how the talk between her father and Daryl was going. Then, the door opened and she set her book down and focused her attention to the wooden front door nobody had walked through in a while to see Daryl. A smile instantly formed cheek to cheek as she stood up and spoke with a little twinkle in her eye, "How'd things go?" She asked nervously. "Good." Was his only response to her question and her brow raised. "Really? Cause I had boyfriends he's threatened to shoot before." She added and he raised a brow back at her in response. He grunted and then grabbed Beth by the arm and brought her over to him on the bed. She let out a light unexpected squeak at his sudden movements. Once he sat her in his lap, he dipped his head down place his lips on hers and Beth could really feel what one kiss does to him underneath of her. She pulled back to look at him and caressed the side of his face lightly with her fingers, "I love you Daryl."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry to have taken such a long absence and to release a 'sort of' short chapter by my standards. (12,000 words). I wanted to pick up on my story so badly but had no way to do so! Now I did and even I had to go back to re-read and get a feel to where I left off. I actually already had this chapter almost completed when my computer broke and I lost everything including the 20,000 word chapter I spent weeks on. So no harm, no foul! I just went the best route I thought to go about right now. And sorry about the 'Rick' scenes, can't have a story without suspension and growth of characters! I hope to get this story all the way up to Negan actually so let's hope I can find the flow/motivation to do so and people wont think I'm dragging this out! But anyways, thank you to all who have read, supported me, and corrected me. It really helps me grow in my writing! It's much appreciated. Any errors I have ignore, I tried to do my best to get a chapter out so you all have an idea on where I'm going. Plus the rest of the chapter would be 20,-30,000 words alone so why not split it up? Thanks again everyone! Any questions, comments, or concerns let me know! I hope you enjoyed the recent chapter as I am trying to get back into the flow of writing this and getting past the prison. _

_-Your author_


	27. This is war

_**The Rising Dead**_

_**Chapter twenty-seven: "This is war."**_

_**Day twenty three accident free:**_ Beth had cracked an eye open to meet the blinding morning sunshine obscuring her view. She began to scan the room to see Daryl was still there in the cabin. Her thoughts then landed on the night before.

_"I love you." She finally confessed staring into his ocean blue eyes. He didn't make it shown, but his heart was fluttering and his palms grew sweaty. Nobody had ever told him that before in his life besides his momma before she died. He didn't know why he didn't say it back, was she expecting it? Then, she rested her head on his chest for comfort and he wrapped his arms around her and Beth allowed sleep to take her. Daryl stared down at her and wondered how she could just confess something like that and fall asleep. He was almost kind of relieved. He smiled at the small form in his lap and allowed the dark to consume him as well._

As normal, Beth continued her duties in the kitchen helping Carl and Carol make and serve breakfast. Today, everybody noticed the difference in the young woman and how she was glowing. Her smiles were genuine and her laughs were more frequent. "Nice to see ya back Beth." Carol said with a tap on the shoulder and a smile while passing her with a tray. "Yeah, you look prettier when your happy." Carl added. It seemed her moods had an effect on everyone else as well, she was sure to keep that in mind.

It was getting to be the depths of winter and Beth wished it would just pass already. It was the first year being without heat or any other luxuries they had in their old life. She tended to the animals like she did every other day and enjoyed her newfound sense of peace she acquired from everybody here. She had made her way down to the back of the prison, randomly walking. Seemed like that was all there was to do anymore. The wind was chilling and it cut right through her coat. She shivered and rubbed her hands together for warmth. Some days it just got too crowded for Beth to be in there all day long, she needed some air. She had been lacking on her training and her hunt for the governor. The memories still haunt her, of her getting shot and stabbed to save Merle and how he died for her and Daryl. He took a good amount of men out of his army as well, he saved them. She'd avenge Merle if it were the last thing she did.

"Isn't it a little cold out here?" Beth jumped away from the voice feeling startled. She sighed in relief and set a hand on her chest when she realized it was only Michonne. "Yeah, what are ya doing out here?" Beth questioned with a smile on her face. Her friend smirked back at her, "I think I got a lead on the governor. I found some tracks about fifty miles out. Did ya wanna grab Daryl and discuss with the group about pursuing this?" Beth's sky blue eyes widened at that, without a word she nodded her head and the two women went inside the prison and rounded up the counsel.

"This is dangerous." Hershel added. They were already in the middle of the discussion. "I'm coming too." Rick stated. Beth narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, resting an agitated hand on her bicep. "Michonne, Daryl, and I can handle it." Beth spat back at him. "Look Bethy, there might be a whole army with him. A community just like before, if you go you need backup. More than Michonne and Daryl." Maggie defended the idea. "We need people here." The blonde argued. "Glen, I and the others are more than enough." Maggie told her younger sister. Beth grumbled but reluctantly agreed. "We move out tomorrow." Michonne announced before walking off.

Rick then jogged up to Beth after the meeting was dismissed and this did not go unnoticed by her father. "Beth!" Rick grabbed her shoulder lightly from behind trying to gain her attention. "What?" She snapped, refusing to have her gaze meet his. "What's your deal? Why were you so objecting to me coming?" He asked. The blonde rolled her eyes and walked passed him, "You'll only get in the way." She left Rick standing there gawking at how different Beth was now. When did she grow so cold?

Beth didn't know why, but even though things were going great at the prison so far, no accidents, no deaths, but something still felt wrong. She had a bad feeling and a sinking knot twisting in her stomach. She made her way down to Merle's old cell and shockingly found Daryl down there first. Her heart grew a little heavier seeing him lie on his older brother's bed deep in thought with his eyes shut and a twitching eyebrow. "I miss him too." Beth spoke softly, trying not to surprise him too much. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, like he had been caught. His eyes refused to meet hers', he didn't know how to talk about his feelings, he didn't know how to talk about Merle, and he wasn't. He sat up and walked passed Beth like he hadn't even seen her there in the first place. Beth didn't know why, but when Daryl did that, she felt even colder than she had before.

_**Day twenty four accident free: **_Sunrise came faster than Beth could have anticipated, she was exhausted. Her eyes lined with bags and her mind still hadn't fully woken up yet. The sky was a grey and a pale blue color, the chill was overpowering that morning. The four of the group members met each other by the front gate so they could go and search for clues. The dead growled and snarled at them as they all passed in the vehicles. Beth tried to not block out the hisses as background noise and to always pay attention to her surroundings. "I found a camp not too far from here. They seem to be adding more people to their group when I was watching them. I saw a man with a beard a while back on the road that I thought looked like him, but I lost him and couldn't find him again." Michonne told Rick, Beth, and Daryl. "So you think he's at this camp?" Beth asked. The older woman nodded her head in response. "Yes, but we have to be careful. They kill innocent people just for their supplies. One less mouth to feed, that's how they see it." She added. The men nodded and Beth gulped audibly.

About an hour an a half passed before they arrived at a run down farm house. "We aren't too far off from their camp, but we didn't want to be too close." Michonne said. "So we camp here." Rick finished her sentence, grabbing the bags out of the SUV. The birds chirped in the trees and Beth had missed being outside of the cement brick walls. When the group settled their things they went to head out to spy on the camp. Dust flew through the air, dirt was under their nails and smudged their faces. The four of them stopped, seeing a little girl crying up ahead and Michonne couldn't help but to wonder how the dead haven't got her yet? The girl looked only eight and had long jet black hair covering her face if her hands weren't already. She was wearing a white nightgown and cuts and bruises aligned her legs. They were shaking and she was barefoot. Beth, of course, was the first one to approach the young girl. Daryl put a hand on her shoulder softly to stop her. "I don't think it's such a good idea." He said, not even wanting to help a child if that's what it meant to avoid a trap and keep them all alive. She scoffed at that and jerked out of his grasps, "It's a child Daryl!" She exclaimed while continuing to move towards the child. When she reached out for the girl her head snapped up before anybody could blink, she was snarling and hissing. Blood ran down the little girls lips as she tackled Beth, who was defiantly not expecting that. Beth had her hands on the girl's shoulders holding her back from biting her in the face. She was much stronger than she looked, Beth gave her credit for. Blood and spit landed on her cheek as she turned her head so it wouldn't get in her mouth or eyes. "Beth!" Daryl hissed, running over to her. But before he could, Rick already shot the little girl in the head without hesitation and set her body to the side. Rick offered a hand to the blonde on the ground but she refused it. And Daryl didn't know what he was feeling that dim day but he could feel the anger rising in his chest.

As the four walked down the dirt trail naturally made by animals in the woods, they heard a twig snap from behind them and instantly pointed their weapons. They all waited loaded and safeties off, then a rabbit makes it way out of the bush and all of them expect Daryl lowered their weapons. Daryl shot his crossbow and caught them dinner that night. Beth wasn't thrilled on having rabbit, but she supposed it was something. As they tracked down the other camp it seemed a good amount of the group was out on a run. Which left mostly the women and children, the truly innocent ones. "I guess there isn't much to see right now." Rick added, letting his binoculars fall to the floor. As Beth was searching for the governor she saw an odd plain, wooden barn shed not too far off from the row of trailers they had set up. A man seemed to be walking out of it and locking it up. "They got something locked in that shed they don't want anybody to touch." Beth stated. "We'll just have to find out, wont we?" Daryl asked in a hushed voice.

Time seemed to drag by as they surveyed the group. Beth was growing impatient, she would admit and getting antsier by the minute. "Would you cut it out?" Rick snapped at Beth's leg that kept tapping. "Someone might hear." He finished. They both narrowed their eyes at one another. She huffed and politely obliged. The group of men arrived at sunset, which made it so dark and there was so little lighting, they couldn't tell anybody apart. The four of them decided to pack it up and head back to their camp. Once they opened the front door to the little wooden run down farm house, they were appalled. It was apparent someone raided the place. And stupidly that group raided _their_ camp and took _their _stuff. Anger and embarrassment wash through them all, luckily they didn't leave any weapons. "Son of a bitch!" It seemed Daryl was angriest out of them all. "They even took the fucking keys to the SUV." He finished. All of them came to the harsh realization that they might have to hike the fifty miles back to the prison. "So now we gotta invade the camp if the governors' there or not." Beth declared. "That's not so smart. What makes you think we can take that whole camp out? And for what? A vehicle and three days worth of food?" Rick questioned between his clenched teeth. "Maybe we should check it out and think on it." Michonne piped in. They all seemed to have came to that agreement.

_**Day twenty five accident free:**_ Morning for the group was hungry and bitter for Rick, Beth, Daryl, and Michonne. No food along with no vehicle resulted in little hope for the group to get back smoothly. They ventured out into the woods to the same spot as yesterday to watch the camp of trailers and RV's. Tall grass surrounded them and they blended in, in the thick brush of the wilderness. After twenty minutes of watching a little blonde girl play with her mother, Beth saw a familiar face. "It's him!" She whispered in shock, staring through her binoculars. "Are you serious?" "Really?" "Let me look!" Were the hushed responses booming throughout the group. "Oh my god." Michonne said with a smile of accomplishment. But Daryl appeared to be in more lost in thought than he had been the last few days. "What do we do now?" Beth asked. "We wait." Rick answered for her. Hours they spent watching the camp go about their regular routine of working and having fun. Even the governor seemed to act normal, but that didn't add up to Beth. Something seemed off. "Do you think he's really as good as he appears to be right now?" Beth asked the group with a lot of doubt. "Fuck no." Daryl replied in a snort. "We just gotta wait to see if he does anything past sunset." Michonne explained to them.

The whole day seemed like a hungry waste. Daryl went out to hunt for snake sometime in the middle of the day and brought back three snakes and a squirrel. Beth didn't know which one was more unappealing, she ended up having snake and Daryl himself ate the squirrel. The moon lit the sky up quite nicely that night, the stars were dotting the sky like heavy freckles. The temperature dropped and the group of people seemed to scatter to their own trailers or RV's for the night expect one person; The governor. "He's out." That's all Rick said before they all locked their sights onto the black shadowy figure entering the locked, wooden building. "I'm gonna get closer." Beth declared with determination while crouched down before making her way closer. "No! You stupid girl!" Daryl protested in a whisper and reached to grab her, she was already out of reach. "Shit." Rick cursed in response to that as well. "She'll be okay." Michonne defended her.

The keys jingled as the governor rustled to get the door open. Beth got close enough to see inside the building and waiting in anticipation. When he opened it, she couldn't have been more shocked even if she tried. There were three people hanging down from the ceiling with their arms crossed and their hands tied. They were dangling like meat and perfectly alive. "Please, please let us go." The brunette woman begged the governor. Dried blood and dirt covered their faces from previous beatings. The husband had a black and busted blood vessel in one eye and a broken nose while the woman had bruises on her cheek with missing teeth. Their bodies look frail from lack of food, water, and sunlight. He puckered his lips together and shook his head no in reply. "No can do." He said while pacing around her. Beth put a hand over her mouth and winced. "We didn't mean to take more than our share! We're sorry! Look our son is just a boy, please he doesn't need to see this." The husband and father pleaded. "Should have thought about that before trying to lie for her." The governor said with a cold voice. And with that he sliced the fathers neck. Beth could see the blood pour and splatter onto the floor from where she was hiding. Blood curdling screams were then heard through out building. The child had a cloth type bag over his face. "Dad?! Mom, what happened?!" The little boy was panicking while the mother sobbed and hyperventilated.

_Shit, Beth knew this wasn't good. She knew nothing or no common sense would stop her from what she was about to do._ Just as the governor lifted the blade to the crying woman's neck, he was stopped by a voice from behind him. "Stop right there and get yer fucking hands up." Beth growled. He didn't recognize the voice off the bat, but knew it was familiar. He halted and turned around. "What is she doing?" Rick asked. "Fuck!" Daryl hissed, slowly making his way to Beth unnoticed. Michonne stayed where she was and kept her gun sight on the governor just in case. "Now!" Beth demanded louder and he dropped the knife and turned around with a smug grin and a whistle. "Wowee, look at you, pretty little thing. You survived that little ordeal did ya? Where's the other one? Oh, - I suppose he wasn't so lucky." He taunted her. She quickly stepped to him without her gun wavering and boiling with rage. With the cold metal barrel of the gun pressed deeply into his forehead, she snarled like a riser. "Shut your fucking mouth before I blow it the fuck off." He whistled once again, "Such a dirty mouth for such a beautiful young girl. Why can't we let bygones be bygones?" He tried to smooth talk his way out of this. "Fuck you! It's too late for that shit. Do you know how many people we lost because of you? How many innocent people you killed by your own hands?" She asked with disgust in her voice. "I have done my wrongs. But you see here, these people aren't innocent, they are thieves." He explained. "One is a child who did nothing." Beth retorted back at him, pressing the gun farther into his head.

And when she did that, he grabbed the gun quickly making it go off and attracting attention. "Shit." Now Michonne was starting to get panicked. She couldn't even get a clear shot. Beth wrestled with the governor for her gun. He knocked it out of her hand sending it flying. As she looked at her flailing gun in the air the governor punched her in the face, causing her to stumble back a few steps. In return to that, Beth planted a kick on his chest that sent him flying on his back. When she drew her sword out and began to slash down, she heard the safety click next to her head. "Another move and your dead." Another woman said with her gun against the side of Beth's head. She paused, not moving an inch. _This wasn't good. _The governor sat up and brushed himself off with the same smug grin he's had from the start. "Drop the damn sword." The woman told her and Beth obliged with narrowed eyes. "I'm going to rip your fucking head off." Beth growled. "That kinda talk ain't gonna get you nowhere." The governor said. "Tie her up with them and I want at least three guards on this door twenty four hours a day. This bitch is a slippery one, I tell ya." He ordered the woman who nodded in response to that. Beth's eyes darted from side to side, trying to think of a plan to get her out of this. "Your not gonna take me alive." She declared. "We'll see." The governor responded with another punch in the face, causing her to fall on one knee this time. Her mouth now poured blood and there was a good sized knot on her jaw from the hit. Her arms were shaking and her breathing grew deeper and heavier. She tried to stand up again, more wobbly this time and resulted in another hit to the face. This one sent her to both her knees and she ended up falling to the ground harder each time. More blood spewed out as she was starting to feel dizzy and lose her sight. The governor lowered himself to her level, setting his hands on his knees and crouching down. "What's the matter darling? Can't take a hit?" The governor mocked her. She spat blood onto his face, "Can you?" She was willing to risk her life for this. She punched him again making him go down onto his side holding the side of his face in pain. When he landed on the ground she took the opportunity to use her combat boot and to put it in his face. Causing him to have a crooked nose with red liquid running down his lips. "Ahhg!" When she did that the woman hit Beth on the head with the gun knocking her out cold. All Daryl cold do is stand there in horror and watch. "This bitch is too feisty. Always was a pain in my ass, I remember now." He snarled, holding his bloody nose.

_**Day twenty seven accident free: **_Beth woke up feeling a giant knot on her head. As her vision adjusted to the dim room with only a crack of sunlight shining through, fear set in. She was in the dark, wooden building. Moments passed by and she realized she was hanging to the ceiling by her hands._ "Fuck."_ Was her first though She rustled with the rope ties, but they weren't budging. Beth looked to her side to see the woman passed out, but very much alive, as well as the child. She had to figure out a way out of this.

Meanwhile with the others surveying the camp, Michonne, Daryl, and Rick were plotting how to get Beth back in one piece. Michonne and Rick both could tell Daryl was freaking out and a complete mess since Beth had been taken, very frantic. They continued to watch the building to make sure Beth was okay and when they had the opportunity to take her back. They had three guards on post ever since the incident happened the night before and Daryl hadn't taken his eyes off the building since. "How long do we have to fucking wait?" Daryl growled.

Beth was hung by her hands and her sore shoulders were evidence. She used all her upper body strength and swung to plant her boots on the door before hearing a yell outside of the door. "Hey! What the fuck? Quit it!" The guards hollered from the other side. Beth winced at the pain in her shoulder and the sting in her face. She didn't know quite how she was gonna get herself out of this mess. "Thanks for saving us." The woman said weakly from behind Beth, still hung by her hands. "It's no problem. 'M sorry about your husband. We'll find a way outta here." She whispered in reply to the woman.

Sunset didn't come soon enough and that's when Daryl realized there was a good minute to try and get in the barn and get Beth out without anyone noticing in between the shift changes. They of course wouldn't account to that minute. The governor then began to rustle with the keys to open the door to where Beth was held at. Daryl scowled and tightened his grip in on crossbow in fury. If he laid one hand on her again while she was tied up, he would be sure to make his death slow and sweet. Michonne could see the rage written all over Daryl's face and knew that her and Rick_ needed_ to be prepared for what was going to happen next.

Beth heard the door open and noticed the sun had gone down. When the doors flew open it was the last face she wanted to see, the governor. "What the fuck do you want?" She growled as soon as their gazes met one another's'. "Tsk. Tsk. Thought I would get a better greeting than that." He said, slowly walking to Beth swinging his knife around nonchalantly. She spit once again and he stepped out of the way of fire this time with a pleasant surprise expression on his face. "Let. Me. Down." She spat with venom. "No can do darling." The governor replied. He started to rip her shirt bottom to top with his knife slowly and painfully grazing the skin. Beth flinched at that and gripped the ropes. "You see, I run another type of community here now. I fought and killed my way to get to where I'm at now. To protect the people I wanna protect, right or wrong." He explained. Beth narrowed her eyes at him, "So you blame others for your incompetence to provide? To support or pitch in? Instead you have to take what you want from others. That will be your downfall." Beth told him in a calm, even tone. Which seemed to have pissed him off even more. He growled at her response and whipped his hand back and slapped her across the face. "This will be your downfall bitch." He snarled, pressing the knife deeper into her skin causing blood to start to drip out. Beth moaned slightly in pain and tried her best not to move to make it worse. Then, she knew he wasn't stopped. She took her brown boot and kicked the knife out of his hand causing him to slice the inside of his palm. "Ahg!" He screamed while holding his hand with the other, looking at the young blonde girl in anger and disbelief.

Then, Beth saw Daryl appear from behind and knock the governor out with his crossbow from behind. Once the governor dropped with a thud Daryl cut Beth's ties sending her to the ground. Her feet were wobbly and she fell to her knees when she dropped, holding the ground for support. Daryl then began to cut the woman's ties along with her son to free them. "What was that?" "I don't know, let's check it out." The two of them heard voices say from outside of the wooden building. "Shit, we need to go." Daryl told Beth, grabbing the woman and scooping her up in his arms and out the door. Beth ran with the boy and could see the men running after them. "What do we do about the governor? We had the perfect chance!" Beth almost whined. "Id rather live another day to see him die than it to be all of us. Were out numbered and out armed by far Beth. Even with skill, we cannot defeat them." He tried to explain the harsh reality to her.

When they returned to their camp with the unconscious woman and boy, Beth and Daryl collapsed in exhaustion. Rick and Michonne followed behind them and nailed the door shut just in case. "Were gonna need to head out before sunrise. Before the governor wises up and searches for Beth." Michonne told the group. "It's gonna be a hard, long walk back." Rick mentioned, while grabbing a bottle of water and chugging it making a loud _gulp_ sound.

Back at the trailer camp, the people were in a panic that _'Brian'_ the governor was found unconscious in the building. But only a select few knew about the prisoners and even less knew about Beth. So her departure was still pretty unknown as of now and the men didn't know what she looked like enough to hunt her down. It had been a few hours since the incident, he was put in his RV for some rest when he opened his eyes and shot out of bed like a bat out of hell. "Where the fuck is she?!" Was the first thing that he screamed when he awoke and caused Lilly to drop a flower pattern plate onto the floor and shatter it. She ran to him despite the broken glass, "Who?" Lilly questioned in fear. "Beth! The girl who did this to me!" He yelled, balling his fists in the blankets and flinging them around. "Please! Just calm down! It's the middle of the night, everybody is in bed. We can talk about this in the morning." She tried to convince him. He shook his head and became more enraged. "_NO! I will find her myself if that's what it takes!" _He shouted. Throwing the covers and slaming the door to the RV causing Lilly to jump. She began to think it was a mistake for her and her daughter to come with this man.

The governor got in his car alone and spun tires out of the camp. His fingers tightly around the wheel and he was hyperventilating at this point. Risers groans were the only thing heard that night. They were in bigger groups than usual, which means it could be bad for his camp. He searched for any kind of tracking or indication of where she might have gone at night, on foot, near the woods. Then, he saw a building and shut his headlights of violently. A farm house with tall uncut grass and trees covering most of it from the streets view. He peered in the windows to see nothing and then went to the doorknob to realized it was jammed. _'__Bingo.' _He thought to himself as another vehicle pulled in behind him, blinding him with their headlights. "Lilly came and got us. Said you were running around out here alone looking for the girl." A man in camouflage pants said holding an assault rifle. There were three more men behind him as well, so Beth and the others were outnumbered and outgunned.

However, during the governor's arrival, Michonne noticed the first set of headlights pull up on her guard duty while everyone was resting. When the second vehicle pulled up, she knew it was a battle they weren't going to win. "Shit." She whispered while shaking everyone awake. "We need to go. _Now. _The governor is here with reinforcements. Beth and Daryl both darted out of Bed while the child and woman were slower on the other end. "You need to hurry or you'll be captured again." Beth said bluntly. Michonne was hastily looking for exits as they were speaking outside the door. You could hear the murmured voices. "Here, we go out the back quietly as can be and do not be seen, stick together everyone." Michonne ordered the group who nodded their heads silently. Once out the door, they all crouched down and when they heard footsteps approached each side, they almost didn't know where to go. "Hide!" Daryl told them all. He was having his mind guard the side and back too, incase they wanted to slip out. They all hid in the bushes not too far from the house, breathing out their noses. Their flashlights scanned the areas along with their guns. Their orders were to shoot on sight, she was _not _wanted alive. "Clear!" One shouted from the back, right in front of the bush they were hidden in. "Clear!" Another one yelled from the side yard. The rest of the men searched the house and tore it apart doing so. "Looks like your girl was here though." A man said holding up a sage green shirt. The governor growled, "Find her!" He demanded. They all got in their vehicles and continued to drive down the road in search for Beth. Once they were gone, they all exhaled loudly in relief. They were safe, _for now_.

_**Day twenty eight accident free: **_The morning was just as dreadful as the sleepless night before. They spent their whole night walking slowly, trying to go unnoticed. They did see that the vehicles stopped circling them at five in the morning. Maybe they were regrouping? Whatever it was, they didn't wanna know until they got back to the prison. And since they had to hike or hope for another car they could get to work it would be a stressful trip. The day was colder than normal with the wind blowing fifteen miles an hour it felt like. "Can we stop?" The woman with her child clung onto her asked for the sixth time in an hour. "We just stopped." Rick stated, not looking back at her. "I know but we haven't ate in days, we are tired and we hurt." She almost whined. Beth pulled some fruit out of her purse and handed it to the woman. She gave her two apples and some pecans and spoke, "Here ya go. But we gotta keep moving otherwise we'll be caught." She explained.

Back at the RV and trailer camp, the governor had gathered the whole group up and began to explain his plan. "We need to take the prison. The girl who attacked me, that's where she was from. As small and innocent as she might appear, she is more skillful than I in combat and killing. I had a community before, and they destroyed it. Her and her people killed many close friends and tried to kill me as well. Luckily, I escaped with my life. But as you can see they are on the move again and found out where I'm at. Now at this prison it has fences, walls, it's safer. There is more protection there. Who is with me when I say let's go and take it? Nobody has to die or get hurt." He explained to the crowd with his fake southern charm. But Lilly, who was standing not too far off in the distance, was narrowing her eyes at him. She could see right through it. "In two days, we will move." He announced._ It was war._

While Michonne, Rick, Daryl, and Beth had been walking four hours nonstop, it was midday the sun was getting higher along with the temperature. It seemed as if they were never going to make it home. They've only walked fifteen miles since last night. They still had another thirty five to go and the woman and child were sure dragging their feet. Cold sweats beaded down Beth's forehead and her legs felt incredibly numb. Daryl put a supportive hand on her shoulder, "Hang in there. We'll get through this." And somehow coming from Daryl, It seemed much more assuring. She smiled back at him.

After hours of walking down the dirt trail at sunset, they decided to stop for the night in a cave. It shouldn't have been seen by the governor or his men and that's why Daryl had picked that spot. It wasn't ideal for Beth, especially with the spiders, but it was safe cover. Thick weeds and brush covered the entrance, which made it perfect. Daryl's only concern was if an animal was going to come back to it or not. They lit a fire and started cooking canned beans over it in a tin foil bowl. Once served the mother and child got a larger portion of it while Rick, Beth, Michonne, and Daryl finished the rest. Which wasn't much since there was only one can for five people. "We only got about twenty miles left. We should be home by tomorrow night or the morning after." Rick told them. "Get some rest." Michonne told them all after they ate.

_**Day twenty nine accident free: **_Rick's group was on the move once again as soon as sunlight broke. Back on their feet and on their way home. Luckily for them they haven't spotted anymore of the governors' vehicles passing by. Which meant something worse in their minds, he was gearing up for _war. _If last time wasn't bad, this time would be explosive but they needed to be ready for it. They had to make it there before the governor did, because if not, everybody would be dead.

The group made their way to a bridge with a pretty steep drop down below. When they got to it, four men jumped out of the bushes guns drawn and the group was surely taken by surprise. "Woah there! Where the fuck you think your going?" A man with a scruffy beard and an American flag bandanna asked. "We're crossing the bridge." Beth stated coldly. As she attempted to walk past the men, they only got in her way. Another man then spoke up in black eighties shades, "Yeah? Then it'll cost you your shit. Hand it over. Along with your weapons." He demanded, using his hand to motion to them to give up their supplies. "Go fuck yourself." Beth spat while rolling her eyes. The safety on the gun clicked and a man stepped forward and pointed the gun at Beth. "What you say bitch?!" Daryl raised his crossbow without a word and stepped closer to the man holding a gun to Beth. "I said go fuck yourself. We aren't handing over our shit. So jus' go back to where you came from and nobody has to get hurt." She told them. The man just howled in anger. When the man tried to fire the gun, Michonne elbowed him in the hand knocking the gun onto the ground. While the others were distracting, Beth used her machete and sliced the man in the glasses' throat. Dark red blood poured from his neck onto the dead grass, he held his neck and choked on his own blood, dropping to his knees and then to his death. While non of them noticed a man in the back fired off his gun and shot the mother in the head. Causing her to fall to her death in front of her son with a thump. "_MOMMY!" _The little boy screamed with his hands on each side of his head and tears sliding down his flushed and malnourished face. "_NO!" _He kept shouting even after Rick shot the man who killed his mother. "Someone get this kid to shut up!" Daryl exclaimed. After a minute of trying to quiet him, it wasn't working. Risers' were crawling out of the woods one after another. So Beth had to take drastic measures, she hit the boy with the butt of her machete and threw him on her back. "Let's go! We already caused too much attention." Beth said to them before running down the rickety bridge.

Beth, Daryl, Rick and Michonne had walked fifteen miles and with the sudden death of the woman, the pace sped up. Beth had felt especially bad for the boy, he lost his mother yet instead of leaving him to grieve like she had with her mother, she knocked the boy out and left her dead body there. She felt as if this world was forcing her to turn cruel. She had to make life and death decisions rather than account for someone else's feelings that can internally fuck them up for good. "Nobody gets to stay the same." Beth murmured to herself with a hand on her chin and the boy across her back. Daryl shot her a look, "Hm?" He hummed. The blonde girl smiled up at him, "Nothing." She sung while fastening her pace ahead of him. He sighed. He hardly caught what she said, but once he put more thought into it, it was in fact true. Nobody got to stay the same as they were, cause if they did, they'd die. You had to adapt to survive. That was the harsh reality to him at this point, nobody was a saint. Everybody had shit they weren't proud of. Even the most kindhearted, beautiful woman he had ever met walking in front of him with a smile, an unconscious child on her back, covered in blood. She truly was one of a kind in his eyes.

The five of them stopped for a break and to eat in a dead, winter meadow. Beth could see her breathe as she continued to eat the large ration of pecans they found. Then, the boy started to stir awake and Beth's anxiety shot straight up in that moment. All eyes were on the boy in uncomfortable fear and guilt. His eyes opened slowly and it took him a minute to recall what happened to his mother, but when he did Beth could swear she saw the light leave his eyes. _The innocence._ He started to cry without saying a word, sobs wrecked throughout his body. Beth pulled the boy closer to her in a hug and hushed him, "I'm sorry about yer momma. But were gonna take you somewhere safe with other children too." She told him in a softer voice than she can remember she's had in a long time. Once she mentioned other kids, he lifted his head to meet her gaze with tear filled eyes. He sniffled and nodded his head quietly while reaching for her hand to hold. Beth smiled at the terrified boy and ruffled up his hair before offering him some nuts and condensed milk.

"What's going to happen?" Beth asked, fidgeting with her jacket. Rick exhaled loudly and sat back against a log, "I don't know. But we do know he's coming and he's not gonna let you go Beth. We need to be on guard. Because this is the start of something bigger and we don't wanna be blindsided." He explained and Michonne agreed. The young blonde woman felt responsible for what she's done. The group packed up their things and started to head back to the prison, they only had ten miles left and they were starting to reach the river. Michonne could hear the running water in the distance.

Once the group made it to the gates they heard shouts from the prison. "They're back!" "Finally!" Happy and anxious voices were heard from all around. Hershel made his way over to Rick and Beth who were entering the gates and spoke with his hands in his pocket and one on his crutch. "We were starting to get worried." He hugged his daughter and continued to greet everyone. Once Maggie and Glen came over Rick announced the bad news. "The governor wants Beth. He'll be most likely coming here. We didn't have too good of a run in with him when we went out there." He said and all their expressions turned to horror. "I was wondering what was taking yall so long." Maggie said. "So be prepared, we need everyone else to be too. We need to have backup plans and meeting points. Gather up all the supplies you can and make sure you can carry what you take." Michonne instructed them.

It was now nightfall at the prison and the sky was cloudy which left little lighting considering the moon was covered as while as the stars. Beth was in the watchtower on guard duty with a rifle in hand. Her face showed she was deep in thought, she still hadn't even washed the grime and blood off of her from earlier. Daryl approached from up the later and instead of greeting him with her usual smile, she ignored him like she hadn't even seen him. "Everything okay?" He asked. And Daryl was usually one not ask. She turned her head to look at him, breaking out of her thoughts. "Hm? Yeah, everything's fine. Jus' worried is all." She said. He went to sit across from her and sat down with a giant thump sound. "We'll get him." He assured her again. She shook her head, "No, not necessarily about that. Do you think we do things for the right reasons? Or are we just doing what we can to get by? There has to be more than this." She told him. He scoffed at that and rested a hand on his knee with his shaggy brown hair hanging in his face. "Ain't been much more than this for me. Always been running around, fending for myself, and scavenging. Merle too." He said with a slight laugh. Beth didn't wanna pity him and she knew he didn't want that either. "That's why your last man standing." She said with the first genuine smile she's had for a week now almost. Daryl smirked back at her, he'd do anything to keep that smile of hers on her face. He'd even kill for it.

_**Day thirty accident free:**_ The next morning at the prison was eerily quiet. Nobody was allowed outside of the gates without multiple escorts and weapons since the warning of the governor. Beth was doing what she usually did in the mornings, which was making breakfast with Carol and Carl, a few more of the kids wanted to pitch in to help them too. The flow of the prison ran a lot smoother than when it was first established. It actually seemed like a community there now with recourses. Beth would fight tooth and nail to keep this place standing. It was for so much more than just herself now.

Daryl, Michonne, and Hershel were outside of the gates armed and scavenging for food and clean water. While Michonne and Hershel were laughing and chatting Daryl heard a twig snap from behind them. Before having the chance to respond or alert them, Michconne was already knocked out with the butt of someone's gun and they kicked Hershel's crutches out from under him and caused him to go crashing into the ground. Daryl shot a cross bow instinctively, but he only hit the tree behind the attacker. Hershel reached over for his gun on the ground to have a boot smash his hand, he could hear the bones snap and scatter. "Ahg!" Was his last grunt before the governor knocked him out as well. "Surprise attack huh?" Daryl asked, refusing to take his aim off the governor. The governor showed his smug grin and put both his hands up, holing a rifle. "Your damn right." And when he said that, Daryl was on the ground.

After breakfast things were running quietly, Beth was finishing up the dishes when Rick appeared. "We got a problem." He whispered to her quietly in front of Carol and Carl, who were eyeing them. She nodded her head and followed him out the cafeteria. "What kinda problem?" She asked. Rick rubbed the back of his neck and ran his fingers through his hair before nervously replying, "We can't find Hershel, Michonne, or Daryl anywhere." He said. Beth's heart sank and her eyes widened. "What?" She questioned with shock in her tone. Rick held his hands up, "We're still looking. It's possible they'll be back. But just incase, know what to expect." He told her. She nodded her head, she knew freaking out wouldn't help anybody. So, she would just have to look herself too, wouldn't she?

Beth made her way outside the prison and to the cabin all by herself, which probably wasn't the smartest option. She opened the door and just as quickly as it was open, she was taken down. A hand grabbed her from the doorway and yanked her in by her arm. She landed with a loud thud and a slight yelp from surprise. She lifted her head up to see it was Jimmy's uncle. "How?" Was all she managed to make out, her question on how he could get out of lockup. "The governor came back. But I'm sure you know right?" He said with a grin. Beth started to crawl away from him on the floor and pulled her machete out and just as she did that the safety clicked off his gun. "Where do ya think yer doing darling?" He taunted her. "They should've let me kill you." She said with hate evident in her blue eyes. "Take yer clothes off. Now." He demanded, shoving the gun in her face. "Fuck you." She spat, pressing her face up against the gun harder. "In a minute. Now take yer shit off." He started pulling at her clothes and Beth didn't fight back for a minute. He planted soft, wet, sloppy kisses down her neck before actually full fledge licking her cheek. She sobbed and tried to move away from him only to be pulled ack. She knew he'd press the trigger if he didn't get what he wanted. She needed to find her chance to escape, but for her, it couldn't come soon enough. She tried pushing him away with her hands again, but it only made him struggle harder. He began to cut down her shirt with a knife and made it to the bra before the door slammed open. Once it did, Jimmy's uncle shot and hit the person in the leg. Rick almost fell to one knee, but he remained standing and shot Jimmy's uncle in the head. Beth's ears starting to ring and all she could feel was the blood on her skin. Rick grunted in pain and fell to the floor. "Rick! Are you alright?" Beth asked with worry. She went over to him and put his arm around her shoulder, "C'mon, It'll be okay." She didn't know if she was telling him that or trying to convince herself.

When Rick and Beth made it to the courtyard of the prison, everyone was already standing there waiting for them. Besides the people she needed to see most right now. When she glanced down to the yard, a knot in her stomach started twisting. The governor was there standing on top of a army tank with a bunch more followed behind him and a lot of men that were well armed. Michonne, her father, and Daryl had their hands and feet tied on their knees in front of the fence. "Oh my god." She whispered to herself and when Rick looked over to what she saw, he knew it was bad. "Dad, are you alright?" Carl asked. Rick nodded his head, "Yeah, get ready." He told his son. Beth set Rick down by Carl and approached the fences slowly and armed as well. Her whole world was standing there in the governors hands right now and she was mortally terrified. "Let them go." Beth demanded when she was in earshot. The governor just laughed at her request. "Not gonna happen. Ya see, these here captives are apart of my plan. You can walk across this fence and join us. And when I'm done, I'm taking the prison too. I want every one of you out." He seethed. "You can have me, just let them go and I'll come right over there and die by your hand." She offered herself as sacrifice and her fathers heart broke.

However, That's not what he wanted for his daughter. He looked to Daryl beside him who was steaming, "Don't you do it stupid girl! Stay over there!" Daryl yelled at her to have the governor use the butt of his gun and broke his nose, sending Daryl on his side to the ground. "Get him up!" The governor shouted to his men who were setting Daryl and his newly acquired bloody nose up. Beth ran to the fences and shook it violently. "Don't you fucking touch him!" She growled like a caged animal. Rick made an attempt to come down there at one point and Beth yelled for him to stay back. "You got two choices, come out here or we'll come in there." The governor said. All three of her loved ones looked at her with acceptance in their eyes to die for her, and that's what she couldn't stand most of all. She couldn't be the reason they died, she couldn't. None of them wanted her to come outside the fences to be captured as well.

From where Daryl was standing, the situation didn't look in their favor. "You can have the prison and all it's supplies. You can have me, but let all the prisoners evacuate and let all three of them go." She attempted to compromise. He put a thoughtful finger to his chin, never losing that smug grin once. "You gotta come on out here first." The governor was always a deceptive one and they all knew it too. Beth didn't have much trust in his word and knew if she came out there they'd all die anyways. "Bethy, you just stay in there. Don't listen to these man's lies. You know better." Hershel then said to her. By now, the governor had enough of bargaining and waiting. He walked over to one of his men and grabbed Michonne's sword. Beth's breath hitched and she knew he was going to do something. Her eyes wide open and her body paralyzed in fear. When Hershel felt the blade against his neck, he smiled at his daughter. Beth was now clinging onto the fence with tears in her eyes. "This'll show you I ain't playing." The governor said before raising the sword up. Hershel's gaze never left Beth's once, not even when the governor brought his word down and cut Hershel's neck open. Blood poured down his white button up shirt and his smile never left his face.

The governor then added insult to injury by continuing to chop at his neck while he was still alive because he lacked the strength and knowledge to do it in one clean swing. All that was heard was the cutting and slicing sounds, with bright red blood that covered the governor's face, he looked up in search of Beth. Daryl and Michonne used this opportunity to slip away, seeing how everyone was distracted with the combat and not on the hostages.

Even in death Hershel Greene was ready to face it with a strong, kind and honest heart. Beth's heart shattered right there in front of her, "NO! DADDY!" She screamed in agony, now firing her weapons along with everyone else. Beth sobbed with tears running down her cheeks and shooting. As bullets exchanged Beth could have never pictured her life as a full blown war. But it was too late to stop this now, she was out for blood. She slipped behind vehicles using them for cover from the pinging sounds of bullets hitting it. She made her way outside the gate and heard a shout, "She's mine." Beth turned around to see the governor charge her, she dodged him skillfully and kicked him in the ribs, almost bringing him to his feet. "You think you'll win no weapons?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and narrowed her eyes, "We'll see who dies here." The governor brought his fist back and attempted to lay a quick jab at Beth's nose, she ducked back out of his reach and took his fist and twisted it. "Ahg!" He grunted in pain while dropping to one knee. He used the other hand to grab her by her hair and yanking it, slamming her on her back. It knocked the wind out of her and she started wheezing and gasping for air. "You got a lot better since our last encounter with Merle. Too bad you didn't know back then what you knew now." He said in-between breaths, straddling her with his hand wrapped around her throat.

Beth used her hands to desperately pry his hands off, but it was failing. She remembered him trying to do the same to Merle. She was losing even more breath now, her face felt hot and numb and the color of her skin was turning blue. Her hands dropped by her side in defeat. Her vision grew blurry and dim, she couldn't help but to think, _is this how she really dies? _Did her vengeance consume her? Did the hate? As her vision grew white, she started to see her daddy, "Bethy, this man isn't a fair man. Your life is worth so much more. You need to fight to survive, you are a good woman who only does what's best for herself an the people she loves." He explained to her surrounded by a bright light. "But daddy, I just saw him-" He interrupted her. "I know and I'm glad that it was only me. I'd be willing to be the sacrifice to make my youngest daughter happy." He smiled. Beth had just caught what he said, _only him? So the rest were alive? _"It is not your time yet Bethy, he's waiting on you." And after he said that, Hershel disappeared. Beth reached out to try to grab him, to try and make him stay. She didn't know how to go on with most of her family gone. When she grabbed nothing but air, her eyes opened and she was met facing with the governor choking her again. She raised her hands again to scratch at his, then Daryl came up from behind and hit the governor off of her. Beth gasped loudly regaining all the air she had been missing all at once. Holding her throat, coughing, and sitting up, trying to regain the consciousness that she was losing. "Beth! You okay?" Michonne asked her friend. Beth nodded her head, still unable to speak. Michonne gave her a hand up while Daryl clicked the safety off his gun and shot the governor in the chest. He continued to shoot him in the chest, for every time he shot and stabbed Merle. "Daryl!" Beth yelled, clinging to his side and the burning barrel of his smoking gun. "That's enough." She said pointing to the governor who was lying on the ground in too much pain to even speak. "Nothing will ever be enough of a punishment for this prick." Daryl said in a shaky voice. Beth looked around her to see the prison was on fire, it had taken tank shots and was near falling down. She had no idea about the others, but she had faith in what her daddy told her. "We gotta go Daryl." She said, pulling him by his arms to the woods. It caused too much attention to stick around a dead war zone. Her and Daryl took one last look at the burning prison before turning around and running off, not knowing if their family were safe or dead.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed! I'm trying to create a well detailed picture without dragging it out so I continue to move forward and write this story to where I want it to go! AND FINALLY I can say it's where I'm wanting it to go. I'm adding plot twists in the storyline of the actual Walking dead. As you can see I use some of their story plot and make it the same original timeline. I just changed it to show you what could have been had Beth and Daryl met first. And also I want to apologize if it's not as well written or some grammar or misspelling issues! Anything you'd wish to add, comment, or question feel free! But I hope you all truly do enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it! It's a long story and I plan to write all the way up to Negan. I feel like the walking dead isn't so accurate about how early everyone changes and becomes who they are now. I'm also trying to write it mostly in Beth's point of view from now on! Here and there you'll get it from other people's POV but not too often. Next chapter will be a little more about what happened with the rest of the group in the war too. I plan on taking that a different route as well. The whole hospital, church, terminus will end up quite differently than it had before! I appreciate everyone who follows and reads! Thank you very much for your patience! Until next time! -Your author_


End file.
